Le réveil de l'ange I : Le tigre et le serpent
by Lumenor
Summary: Harry & co en 7ème année. Voldemort plus puissant grâce à un ancien culte et de nouveaux venus à Poudlard. Anges et démons, yuri et yaoi. Chap 21 : L'Echo du Coeur. Tome 1 terminé, rendez-vous dans le tome II : Les Portes du Chaos.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Au programme : yuri, yaoi, het, romance, vguerre, amitié, trahison… etc…

Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling sauf le scénario et les nouveaux persos comme Raziel et son frère qui sont à moi donc, pas touche siouplé…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Tome 1 : Le tigre et le serpent._

* * *

Dans les ombres d'un salon miteux, le seigneur des ténèbres méditait sur sa vengeance prochaine. « Je refuse qu'un petit merdeux me tienne tête plus longtemps ! » se dit Voldemort, furieux. « Avant la fin de l'année, l'un de nous deux mourra, Harry, et ce ne sera pas moi ! » Le seigneur se retourna et scruta la pièce avec impatience. « Mais où sont les larbins quant on a besoin d'eux ! Non mais vraiment ! Les valeurs se perdent… Du temps de ma puissance, je n'avais pas tous ces problèmes… Misérable Potter… » Voldemort se leva et vint se placer devant la cheminée rougeoyante en appelant de toute la force de ses poumons.

- LUCIUS !

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit aussitôt et Malefoy apparut immédiatement à l'appel de son maître. Détaillant discrètement son seigneur, le mangemort prit peur en mesurant la colère de celui-ci. Il s'inclina et préféra rester ainsi plutôt qu'affronter le regard froid du seigneur noir.

- Oui, mon maître ? fit le serviteur le plus zélé de Voldemort.

- Lucius… Bien. Tu vas te rendre dans la forêt amazonienne. Là, tu trouvera le temple d'un culte ancien appelé Stéor, et dans ce temple tu trouveras un livre de cuir frappé du glyphe du néant. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ramènes-moi ce livre, murmura le seigneur noir en lui tendant une carte.

- Oui, maître.

Lucius s'inclina de nouveau, prit la carte et se dirigea vers la porte sans demander son reste. « Sa voix est trop calme. C'est pas bon signe en général… » Désireux de partir le plus vite possible, il s'était emparé de la poigné de la porte et la tournait quand son maître l'appela doucement. Le mangemort frissonna et se retourna légèrement.

- Ne me déçois pas, Lucius ! siffla le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Non, maître.

Cette fois-ci, Lucius partit promptement. Une ombre passa rapidement derrière la porte et personne ne la remarqua. « Heureusement… »

Un fin sourire étirait les lèvres du seigneur noir qui se retourna vers le feu et contempla les flammes déchaînées. « Bientôt, cher ennemi, tu ne feras plus parti de ce monde ! » Il éclata d'un rire mauvais à vous glacer le sang.

* * *

Dans sa chambre du 12 square Grimmaud, le survivant se réveilla en sueur, la douleur lui brouillant la vue. Harry Potter se prit le crâne à deux mains avec un léger grognement, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé Ron. Il fixa un moment le plafond en attendant que la douleur se calme. « …Voldemort …» Sa douleur le reprit violemment et il étouffa un cri. Après de longues minutes douloureuses, le survivant se rendormit pour un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Voilà la mise en place ! (Qui est bien mystérieuse, même pour moi, lol )

Vous aurez évidemment des explications plus tard. Surprises en perspective !

Sans dec', ça me ferait plaisir une tite review…

Bises,

Lumenor.


	2. 1 A bord du Poudlard Express

Chapitre 1 : Visite à bord du Poudlard Express.

* * *

En ce premier septembre, la voie numéro neuf ¾ était inondée d'élèves accompagnés de leurs familles inquiètes. La nuée effrayée des élèves de première année était déjà montée dans le train qui devait les séparer de leurs parents.Le Poudlard Express envoya un panache de fumée et siffla pour appeler les derniers élèves présents sur le quai. Une tête rousse apparût à la fenêtre de l'avant dernier wagon du train.

: Harry ! Dépêche-toi !

: J'arrive, Ginny ! répondit l'intéressé avec un dernier sourire pour les membres de l'ordre présents. A bientôt, leur dit-il en se précipitant vers le train déjà en marche.

: A bientôt, Harry et fais attention à toi ! lui cria Tonks avec un grand sourire.

Harry la rassura par un signe de la main et tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper le train en marche sans se blesser. « Faut dire que c'est quasi mission impossible avec cette fichu valise ! » se dit-il. Après deux essais manqués qui faillirent le blesser sérieusement, (et donner une crise cardiaque à Mme Weasley), le survivant balança sa valise la première et la suivi de près dans le train. Des soupirs se firent entendre dans le groupe des membres de l'ordre. Mme Weasley ne put réprimer quelques larmes. Ginny lui adressa un sourire rassurant et rentra à nouveau la tête dans le wagon. Ron sortit soudain du compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi, l'air furieux.

: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? cria-t-il à Ginny.

: Du calme ! Il arrive, le rassura-t-elle.

Harry avait alors déboulé du wagon précédent, les vêtements défaits et les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'à l'accoutumer.

: Je… suis… là, fit-il essoufflé.

: Il était temps, fit sèchement Ron en retournant dans le compartiment.

Sa sœur et son meilleur ami se regardèrent un instant sans comprendre puis se dirigèrent à leur tour dans la cabine du wagon. Hermione était assise à l'intérieur, occupée à lire Sortilèges et Enchantements niveau 7 quand ils entrèrent. Ginny était allé s'asseoir à côté d'elle et les garçons s'installèrent sur la banquette en face. Ron, qui s'était calmé, lança immédiatement la conversation sur le Quiddich avec Harry. Toutes les équipes avaient été remaniées lors de leur sixième année. Ginny eut un sourire en les écoutant, elle aussi avait hâte de voir la coupe de Quiddich des 4 maisons commencer.

Hermione faisait un effort considérable pour se concentrer sur sa lecture, mais elle renonça à lire au bout de dix minutes et reposa son livre avec un soupir résigné. Ron et Harry lui lancèrent des regards de chiens battus et leur amie leva les yeux au ciel, les pardonnant sans problème. Ginny gloussa devant ce manège que les garçons utilisaient depuis peu pour se faire pardonner. Avec de petits sourires satisfaits flottant sur leurs lèvres, Harry et Ron reprirent leur discussion sur le sport le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Après quelques minutes à les écouter, Ginny se tourna vers son amie :

: Dis-moi, Mione, sais-tu qui sont les nouveaux préfets en chef ?

Celle-ci détacha son regard du paysage maussade et pour toute réponse, elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortit un petit objet étincelant. L'insigne de préfet en chef brillait de mille feux. « Eh bien, elle a du l'astiquer un moment pour qu'il brille comme ça ! » pensa Ginny, amusée.

: Félicitations, Mione, lui dit-elle avant d'être imitée par les deux garçons.

: Merci.

: Sais-tu qui seront les autres ? continua la rouquine.

: Aucune idée, répondit Hermione avec une légère frustration dans la voix.

: On verra bien, dit Ginny, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour le ton de son amie.

: Mouais… Hermione détourna les yeux et contempla à nouveau le paysage noyé sous la pluie glacée.

Ginny la fixa un instant puis reprit part à la conversation entre Harry et Ron.

* * *

« Et dire que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard… Il vaut mieux penser à autre chose. » Se dit la préfète en chef avec un léger soupir. Pour se changer les idées, elle se tourna vers ses amis pour les observer. « Il ont beaucoup changé, tout comme moi… »

Ron avait beaucoup grandit. Malgré ses efforts pour se muscler, il avait toujours cet air dégingandé qui le rendait plutôt maladroit. Depuis sa rupture avec Hermione, il ne cessait de se disputer avec cette dernière. C'est elle qui avec rompu et il ne lui pardonnait pas tout à fait d'avoir fait cela.

Harry lui aussi avait prit en hauteur et était plus muscler à cause de l'entraînement officieux de l'ordre du Phoenix. Ils avaient passé l'été à s'entraîner avec certains membres de l'ordre, au 12 Square Grimmaud. Harry avait eu une sixième année difficile, la mort de Sirius l'ayant beaucoup meurtrit. Il en voulait encore un peu à Dumbledor et était devenu plus réservé et plus triste qu'avant. Mais grâce à ses amis, il avait peu à peu retrouvé le sourire et un peu de sa joie de vivre passée.

Ginny, quand à elle, ressemblait plus à une jeune femme qu'à une jeune fille. Ses formes s'étaient bien développées, la rendant très populaire auprès des garçons du collège magique. Elle avait eu une aventure avec Harry l'année dernière. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer après s'être aperçu qu'ils n'étaient que de très grands amis. Cela l'avait fait beaucoup mûrir mais elle n'en restait pas moins une accro aux festivités en tout genre.

Hermione, elle, était bien différente de la Hermione des premières années. Elle était définitivement devenue une belle jeune femme et était très appréciée des autres élèves. Elève modèle et limite trop studieuse, amie fidèle et sincère, elle s'était néanmoins découverte une passion récente pour les fêtes et surtout les bals.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione. « Oui, nous avons bien changé… »

La porte du compartiment coulissa brusquement pour céder le passage à Neville et Luna. Celle-ci se dirigea tout de suite vers Ginny et enclencha la conversation. Neville prit part à la conversation de Harry et Ron sur le sport le plus populaire du monde sorcier avec jubilation. Les conversations allaient bon train mais se tarirent peu à peu. Le silence se fit soudain gêné et douloureux. Récemment, d'autres attaques de mangemorts avaient endeuillées la communauté des sorciers et la peur prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur chez les élèves de Poudlard.

Hermione espéra reprendre sa lecture pour alléger son malaise mais fut découragée par la venue de la femme au chariot de friandises. Harry se leva d'un bon à son approche et sautilla dans tous les sens :

: C'est moi qui régale ! cria-t-il.

Des cris de joie lui répondirent comme il se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le chariot tant convoité. Il acheta de tout mais surtout des chocogrenouilles.

: Heu… De l'aide ne serait pas de refus ! fit remarquer le survivant en revenant avec un sourire torve.

Ron sauta aussitôt de sa banquette et accouru pour le délester, dans un souci de fraternité, précisa-t-il.

: Mais bien sur, et moi je suis Merlin ! ironisa Harry.

: Merlin ! Ron se retourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami après avoir posé les précieuses friandises.

Les autres les regardaient avec amusement. Ron se frappa la tête d'une main, feignant la surprise. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

: Merlin ! se répéta Ron. Vous ici ! Quelle joie !

Neville et Ginny gloussèrent devant la tête ahurie d'Harry. Luna riait aux éclats et Hermione souriait.

« Ah c'est comme ça ! » pensa Harry, déconfit. « Attends un peu mon pote, tu vas voir ! » Harry posa les friandises sur l'une des banquettes et pris discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche. Il la pointa vers Ron et murmura doucement une formule. D'un coup, les cheveux d'Harry devinrent blancs et plus long tandis qu'une barbe digne de Dumbledor apparaissait sur son visage. Les autres le regardèrent avec les yeux ronds.

« Merde ! » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « Fichu baguette ! »

N'en pouvant plus, les autres éclatèrent de rire en même temps devant le nouveau look de leur ami.

: Si tu… te voyais, fit une Ginny complètement hilare. On dirait… Dumbledor junior !

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité à cette remarque et Harry se renfrogna. Agacé, il reprit son apparence normale et se rassit à sa place, boudeur. Les autres se forcèrent au calme pour ne pas vexer leur ami.

: Harry, la prochaine fois, pense à te vieillir le visage en même temps que tout le reste, conseilla Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry avait levé les yeux sur elle et il s'imagina la tête qu'il devait avoir à l'instant. Il ne put réprimer son hilarité face à l'image qui se formait dans son esprit etles autres, encore amusés, le rejoignirent très vite en un fou rire générale qui les détendit tous. Une fois le groupe d'amis calmé, ils entamèrent la montagne de friandises qu'avait acheté Harry avec enthousiasme.

Le Poudlard express continuait d'avancer à travers la campagne anglaise. Harry et sa bande essayaient à présent de deviner quels seraient leurs professeurs cette année :

: Pour les potions, pas de mystères ! lança Neville sombrement. Rogue le Grincheux !

: Pour la métamorphose ce sera évidemment Mc Gonagal, fit pensivement Hermione.

: Pour la divination, Trelawnay la Cinglée ! S'exclama Ron, mi-amusé mi-désespéré.

: Pour les sortilèges, Mr Flitwick, dit calmement Luna, les yeux dans le vague.

: Pour l'histoire de la magie, Binns le Somnifère ! soupira Ginny en baillant, faisant sourire les autres.

: Et pour la défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Harry, impatient de savoir.

Un silence s'ensuivit alors que tous réfléchissaient. Soudain, la porte de leur compartiment coulissa violemment.

: Ce sera moi, dit une voix traînante et glaciale.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la source de la voix et virent… Malfoy ! Ron allait lui répondre vertement mais celui-ci le devança :

: Du calme ! Je plaisantais.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry était heureux de le revoir. Enfin, du moins, il essayait de se cacher pourquoi mais en réalité, la partie logique de son cerveau le savait parfaitement.

Draco s'avança et les autres, sauf Harry et Luna, s'étonnèrent de le voir s'asseoir entre Ginny et Hermione. Un sourire étrangement sincère et franc se dessina sur ses lèvres minces. « De très belles lèvres, » pensa Harry, « Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Ca va vraiment plus ! » N'empêche qu'elles sont très belles lui souffla une petite voix intérieur. Il ne put qu'acquiescer en rougissant. Heureusement, personne ne s'en rendit compte, croyait-il. Mais un discret sourire naquit sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Hermione ne fit cependant aucun commentaire étant la seule à l'avoir vu. « Je le comprends, » pensa Hermione, « depuis l'année dernière, Draco n'est plus le même… ». La préfète en chef voyait bien que quelque chose clochait pour Draco, mais il n'en parlerait s'en doute pas devant eux. Elle fixa néanmoins le serpentard avec insistance et celui-ci détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Hermione n'abandonna pas et lui demanda doucement :

: Tu veux nous parler Draco ?

Ron la regarda, indigné qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Harry était très content et donna un bon point à Hermione. Ginny, Luna et Neville attendaient simplement la suite. Draco, lui, fut surpris et reconnaissant à la fois. Il décida alors de lui rendre la pareille :

: En fait, oui Hermione.

Les autres se regardèrent en l'entendant appeler Hermione par son prénom et attendirent la suite. Draco leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Harry. « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait de si beaux yeux ? » se demanda le serpentard, troublé par son ancien ennemi. Il revint sur Hermione pour constater qu'elle lui souriait. « Elle sait ? » paniqua un instant Draco. « Sans doute, ce genre de chose ne lui échappe pas en général… » Avec un soupir, il reprit :

: Je suis le nouveau préfet en chef de serpentard… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Ron.

: Et tu viens te vanter, c'est ça ? Fit le rouquin, agressif.

Draco allait s'énerver quand Harry intervint :

: Ron ! Tais-toi et calmes-toi, s'il te plaît.

Ron le regarda un moment sans comprendre puis se renfonça dans la banquette, furax. « Non mais ! A quoi il joue ? Il est du côté de la fouine maintenant ? » Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et sentit son cœur se serrer. « Peut-être qu'il ne me déteste pas après tout… »

: Draco ? appela doucement Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées. « Ils sont vraiment mignons, » se dit la préfète en chef avec l'espoir que Draco puisse, peut-être un jour, rendre Harry enfin heureux.

: Oui, hum… Eh bien voilà, continua le blond. Mon… père, (il prononça ce mot avec dégoût ce qui les étonna encore plus) est parti en mission depuis plus d'un mois…

: Et bébé Draco s'inquiète pour son cher papounet ? Le coupa narquoisement Ron.

: Loin de là ! Répliqua sèchement Draco. Seulement, et bien… cette mission est pour Voldemort et du peu que j'en ai compris, Lucius devait trouver un bouquin de grande valeur car possédant une grande puissance…

Draco s'interrompit pour essayer de se rappeler autre chose. Hermione réfléchissait intensément de son côté pour essayait de savoir de quel livre il pouvait s'agir, comprenant que cela avait sans doute beaucoup d'importance.

: Tu ne te souviens d'aucun détail sur ce livre ? Le questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

: Non, rien. Mais le plus inquiétant, poursuivit Draco, pensif, c'est que Voldemort était sur d'avoir trouvé la solution pour éliminer…

Le serpentard fixa Harry, très mal à l'aise. « Et si il comprenait mes sentiments pour lui… C'est trop dangereux. Mais pourtant je dois le prévenir pour qu'il face attention… » Voyant les réticences de Draco et les comprenant plus ou moins, Hermione se leva et partit en direction du couloir, prétextant un léger vertige. En passant devant Draco, elle murmura discrètement d'une voix très basse de façon à n'être entendu que par lui :

: Rejoins-moi.

Il la regarda sortir sans rien dire. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Bon j'ais pas le choix, je dois la suivre… Elle pourra peut-être m'aider. » Il se leva lui aussi et sortit après avoir dit au revoir aux autres. « Et surtout à Harry… ». Hermione l'attrapa dès qu'il fut dehors. Elle l'entraîna à l'écart pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

: Expliques toi, Draco. Tu ne vas pas très bien apparemment, pourquoi ?

: Ca t'intéresse tant que ça, Hermione ?

: Oui ça m'intéresse. Tu étais notre ennemi mais tu as changé Draco, tu as beaucoup changé. Tu ne m'aurais jamais appelé par mon prénom avant…

: Tu as encore raison, soupira Draco. Je… Je laisse mon masque de côté cette fois. Mais… est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? Je veux dire, ne leur répète pas ce que je te dirais.

: Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne vais pas te trahir, Draco.

: Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il après avoir baissé les yeux.

: Je te considère comme un ami, Draco… Je n'ais pas oublié ce que tu as fait l'année dernière. Tu as sauvé Harry ! Harry ! Je t'en suis reconnaissante. Et puis, cette guerre entre nous me fatiguait. Depuis la Trève des maisons, j'aimerai que nous soyons amis…

: Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-il en relevant vivement la tête.

: Oui, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

: Merci. Alors, soyons amis, si tu le veux bien, fit-il hésitant.

: Avec plaisir.

Draco était heureux. Il allait peut-être trouver de vrais amis, loyaux et sincères. Et en plus, cela le rapprochera de son Harry… Il rougit fortement à cette idée. Hermione sourit.

: Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Draco la regarda longtemps avant de répondre. Essayant visiblement de savoir si il pouvait lui dire sans risques. « Nous ne sommes plus des enfants… » Il se lança :

: Oui, vraiment.

Elle lui sourit, ravie.

: Tu savais ? Demanda le blond doucement.

: Oui, je le savais. Vous formerez un beau couple ! fit-elle pour lui donner un peu d'espoir.

Il ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un sourire ravi. Il cessa de sourire quand il se souvînt de la raison de sa visite. Et il pâlit en repensant à Harry. Hermione s'inquiéta de ce changement soudain.

: Harry ! Souffla Draco d'une voix alarmée.

: Que ce passe-t-il, Draco ? Murmura Hermione.

: Harry ! Le nouveau plan de Voldemort c'est d'anéantir Harry !

: Comme d'habitude, non ?

: Non ! Cette fois, il va faire appel à la puissance de ce satané bouquin que mon père est allé chercher !

: Quoi ! S'inquiéta Hermione.

: Un bouquin puissant ! Voldemort était sûr de gagner cette fois ! Il riait, Hermione ! Lui ! Il riait ! Paniqua le serpentard à bout de nerf.

: Merlin ! Bon écoutes, toi tu vas essayé de te rappeler ce que tu as entendu et moi, je… je vais veiller sur Harry jusqu'à ce que tu trouves et après… On avisera… improvisa la gryffondor en réfléchissant.

: Ok… Merci, acquiesça Draco en s'apaisant un peu.

: De rien, Drac, répondit la gryffondor.

: Drac ? S'étonna le serpentard.

: Ca te va bien, fit simplement Hermione

Draco sourit et hocha la tête. Ginny apparut alors dans le couloir, le visage inquiet. Draco fit un signe à la rouquine qui lui sourit en approchant.

:Ca va, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tout les deux ? Interrogea l'arrivante, intriguée de les trouver là.

: Ca va. On discutait entre amis, répondit la préfète.

: Entre amis ? Fit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

: Oui, intervint Draco.

: Alléluia ! Enfin ! Bienvenu parmi nous, Draco. Il en aura fallut du temps pour que tu viennes nous voir… Presque 1 ans… Bon, je vais retourner là-bas pour rassurer les autres. A bientôt, Drac !

Elle repartit aussitôt.

: Heu… je… ben, je vais repartir, maintenant. A plus tard, Mione.

Il partit à son tour. Hermione sourit. « Mione, hein ? » Elle retourna au compartiment, pensive. « Décidemment, cette année nous réserve bien des surprises… Et sans doute pas que des bonnes… » Plus tard, ils se changèrent et se préparèrent à descendre, impatients de retrouver Poudlard…

* * *

Bon, je dois l'admettre, ce premier chapitre est plutôt court mais bon, je me rattrape dans les prochains… Une review ?

Bises ! Lumenor.


	3. 2 Bienvenu, chers élèves

Salut ! Chapitre deux on-line ! Un nouveau couple entre en scène ! (c'est la fête )

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenu, chers élèves.

Une longue file indienne de calèches aux montures invisibles avançait lentement en direction du château. En contre bas, les première année voguaient sur le lac dans des barques munies de lampions, éblouis par la vision d'un Poudlard éclairé de nuit.

Hermione évitait les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils se doutaient qu'elle avait eu une discussion avec Draco dans le couloir de leur wagon, mais elle refusait de leur en parler, connaissant par avance la réaction de Ron.

Elle remercia le ciel lorsque leur calèche s'arrêta enfin aux portes de leur école et elle sortit sans attendre, voulant éviter les questions directes. Ginny la suivit et ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres devant les visages vexés des deux garçons.

Les élèves se rassemblèrent devant les portes en attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent. Harry et Ron rattrapèrent les deux jeunes femmes et ne firent aucun commentaire. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves rentrèrent avec empressement pour échapper au vent glacial. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et se scindèrent en quatre groupes qui s'assirent aux quatre tables présentes dans la salle, sous les regards des professeurs.

- J'espère qu'ils vont faire vite, je meurs de faim ! Déclara Ron.

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement. Il contempla un moment le plafond magique et ses étoiles lumineuses. « Nous allons enfin savoir qui sera notre nouveau prof de d.c.f.m. ! » Harry sourit et posa ses yeux sur la table des Serpentard où il croisa les yeux gris de Draco. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, simplement. Mais la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les nouveaux élèves, rompant leur observation mutuelle de l'autre.

Les nouveaux élèves s'avancèrent timidement entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, à la suite du professeur Mc Gonagal. Ils s'arrêtèrent tandis que le professeur de métamorphose allait chercher le tabouret et le chapeau qui devait les répartir dans les prestigieuses maisons.

Le choixpeau magique déclama sa chanson de début d'année qui fut saluée par de chaleureux applaudissements de la part des élèves. La répartition commença par Dean Accers (- Serdaigle ! ) et se termina rapidement par Elia Wald (- Poufsouffle ! ).

Dumbledor se leva et déclara aux élèves attentifs mais affamés :

- Bon appétit !

Les plats se remplirent aussitôt de nourriture. Tous furent alors occupés à se restaurer et le silence prit possession de la salle. Une fois cette tache accomplie, les plats disparurent. Dumbledor se leva alors pour son habituel discours :

- Chers élèves, bienvenu pour une nouvelle année d'étude à Poudlard. Vos professeurs, ici présents, seront les mêmes que précédemment à l'exception du professeur de d.c.f.m. qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Quelques murmurent retentirent dans la salle, interrompant le directeur. Mc Gonagal toussota, ce qui ramena le calme dans la grande salle et Albus reprit :

- Merci professeur. Les première année doivent savoir que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. (celle là je l'ai cogité un moment… ) Aucun élève n'est autorisé à y pénétrer, insista le directeur en fixant plus intensément les élèves les plus anciens. Certains objets comme les Toupidentés et les parchemins explosifs sont formellement interdits. Vous pourrez trouver la liste complète des objets interdits affichée dans le bureau de notre concierge, Mr Rusard. La coupe des 4 maisons sera…

Le directeur fut interrompu par les porte qui s'ouvrirent violement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir entrer… Fleur Delacour ?! Harry et Ron étaient stupéfaits mais ravis. Ginny avait la mâchoire inférieur pendante tant sa surprise était grande et Hermione semblait perplexe. Elle donna un coup de coude à son amie qui referma sa bouche avec un claquement sec…

- Ah ! Professeur Delacour ! Nous n'attendions que vous, annonça Dumbledor à la nouvelle venue qui approchait de la table des professeurs. Il attendit qu'elle s'installe et la présenta aux élèves : Chers élèves, je vous présente Miss Delacour, votre nouveau professeur de d.c.f.m. !

Des applaudissement chaleureux accueillir la demi vélane, surtout de la part des garçons, et le nouveau professeur sourit à tous les élèves. « Un bon point pour elle. » pensa Harry en observant son ancienne amie étrangère. Celle-ci avait immédiatement engagé la conversation avec Mc Gonagal et Rogue qui semblait d'humeur moins sombre que d'habitude.

- Hum… Oui, comme je le disais, la coupe des 4 maisons aura bien évidemment lieu, comme chaque année… Maintenant, vous pouvez aller vous coucher dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Bonne nuit, leur souhaita le vieux sorcier avant de s'asseoir et de prendre part aux conversations.

Hermione se leva et vint à la rencontre des nouveaux Gryffondor encore un peu paumé après leur répartition, elle appela :

- Les première année ! Suivez-moi !

Elle fit un petit signe à Ginny, toujours assise et l'air ailleurs, avant d'abandonner et d'emmener les nouveaux venus au dortoir. Ron et Harry quittèrent la salle pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, n'ayant pas vu l'état de leur amie.

Ginny était toujours assise à la grande table. Elle fixait Miss Delacour sans s'en apercevoir, en lutte avec de nouveaux sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Réussissant enfin à détourner les yeux du professeur qui avait remarqué son regard insistant, elle vit avec étonnement la salle presque totalement vide. Gênée, elle bondit du banc en rougissant et courut jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor sans s'arrêter, complètement perdue.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à demander le mot de passe à son amie.

- Le mot de passe ? Demanda le portrait du tableau.

- Ah euh… c'est que… commença Ginny.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa brillante tirade par Hermione qui sortait de la salle commune.

- Ginny ? Ca va ? J'allais voir où tu était. Il y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? s'inquiéta la préfète en chef.

- Non, non. Tout va bien, lui répondit Ginny en rougissant légèrement.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Ginny. Tu t'es comporté bizarrement tout à l'heure, soupira Hermione. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est ton choix. Cependant, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, ne l'oublis pas.

Hermione retourna dans la salle commune sous le regard reconnaissant de son amie. Elle la suivit, pensive. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends ? Pourquoi ais-je réagi ainsi en revoyant Fleur ? C'est bizarre… J'avais une boule dans la gorge et comme un noeud à l'estomac… » Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers sans les voir. « Bon sang ! Hermione est redoutable ! Est-ce qu'il y a une seule chose qui lui échappe ? Franchement, j'en doute… » Elle arrêta de se torturer l'esprit en montant les marches, voulant éviter la honte de se vautrer faute d'attention. Elle alla dans son dortoir et se dirigea vers son lit, puis elle se changea tout de suite et se coucha, crevée.

Pour leur première nuit à Poudlard, Ginny, Draco et Harry ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Ginny ne cessait de repenser à Fleur en maudissant les sentiments qu'elle sentait naître en elle et qu'elle refusait catégoriquement. Draco était hantait comme depuis plusieurs mois par des yeux émeraude et Harry, lui, essayait en vain d'oublier une certaine tête blonde.

C'est donc frais et dispo que ces trois élèves se levèrent le lendemain pour leur premier jour de cours.

Le matin de leur premier jour de cours, les bavardages allaient bon train dans la grande salle quand Hermione y entra. Elle s'installa à la table de sa maison à côté d'une Ginny aux yeux cernés. Elle n'avait visiblement pas bien dormi mais Hermione s'en tint à ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille et attendrait que ce soit elle qui vienne lui parler, craignant de la brusquer sinon.

La préfète en chef se rappela alors qu'elle devait distribuer les emplois du temps et elle se leva en les sortant. Elle les donna aux élèves de sa maison puis revint s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Elle attaqua alors son petit déjeuné avec bonne humeur.

Harry arriva suivit de près par Draco. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Hermione et Ginny sous les regards méfiants des autres Gryffondor. Il vint se placer devant elles tandis que Harry s'installait en le fixant curieusement. Le préfet en chef de Serpentard se pencha vers Hermione, qui lui souriait :

- Je dois te parler, Mione. Ce soir, 19h00, près du lac ? murmura-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- J'y serai, Drac, répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

Il allait partir mais elle le retint par le bras, sous les yeux médusés de tous les élèves. Les professeurs, eux, souriaient. Si ce groupe en particulier était capable de respecter la Trève des maisons instaurée au début de l'année dernière, les autres élèves en feraient peut-être autant. Hermione l'attira à elle et lui murmura, une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu le courtise, ne crois-tu pas ? Lui dit-elle doucement, plus pour éviter qu'il le prenne mal que pour être discrète.

Le blond rosit légèrement mais heureusement, seule Hermione put le voir. Voyant qu'il allait lui crier dessus, elle lui pressa doucement le bras, ce qui le stoppa net.

- Drac, je suis ton amie. Ce n'est qu'un conseil, le rassura la Gryffondor avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé, Mione. Ce point est plutôt sensible…

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrait repartir maintenant, si les autres continuent à nous regarder comme ça, leurs yeux vont sortirent de leurs orbites, murmura Hermione en se retenant difficilement de rire.

Draco tourna légèrement les yeux et éclata d'un rire haut et clair en constatant que c'était vrai. Un silence subjugué fit suite à ce rire. C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient rire ainsi. Draco fit un signe à Hermione, qui lui rendit, et repartit en direction de sa propre table. En passant devant Harry, il décida de suivre le conseil de celle qu'il considérait à présent comme son amie et s'arrêta. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et dit à voix haute :

- Bonjour, Harry.

Il sourit intérieurement devant le visage de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer puis reprit sa marche tranquille vers sa table. Les élèves le suivirent des yeux puis revinrent sur Harry, complètement éberlués par le comportement de l'ancien ennemi du survivant. Ce dernier était totalement immobile tel une statue. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Il est fou ! Et depuis quand il m'appel par mon prénom ??? » Apres un temps de réaction assez conséquent, le célèbre Gryffondor se tourna vers la table des Serpentard en quête d'yeux gris. Il sentit son estomac se serrer quand il les croisa et revint les poser sur son assiette vide, ne sachant plus où il en était. Draco, lui, était aux anges.

A côté de Harry, Ron était ivre de rage.

- Depuis quand t'es ami avec ce… cette fouine ! explosa-t-il en fixant sa meilleure amie, ramenant l'attention de la salle sur lui.

La table des Serpentard fit entendre des grognement de colère face à l'insulte mais Draco les calma, confiant sans trop savoir pourquoi. Hermione soutint les yeux accusateurs de Ron et n'apprécia pas l'insulte elle non plus. « Mais quand grandira-t-il ? » se demanda t-elle, exaspérée.

- Depuis que la Trève a été instaurée, Ron. Tu ne devrais pas l'oublier, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, espérant que cela le calmerait.

Ce fut peine perdue. Toute la salle écoutait, intéressée par le sujet de la conversation.

- La Trève ne nous oblige pas à être amis avec eux ! Cria le rouquin, rouge de colère.

Ginny sortit de sa rêverie et allait intervenir pour défendre son amie et Draco mais Hermione lui mit une main sur le bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'en occupait.

- La Trève sera notre bouclier contre Voldemort, Ron ! (à la mention du seigneur noir, beaucoup sursautèrent et Ron se calma un peu.) Si tu n'est pas capable de la respecter, c'est que tu es un imbécile ! Et sache que je n'ais pas besoin d'une Trève pour apprécier Draco ! répliqua fortement la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle se détourna de son ami roux et sortit de la salle pour aller à son prochain cours en espérant que marcher lui calmerai les nerfs.

Ron la regarda partir sans rien dire, étonné par ses paroles. Harry se taisait, ne voulant pas faire un choix douloureux entre son meilleur ami et celui qui le hantait depuis un certain temps.

Draco afficha un sourire étincelant. « Merci, Mione. Je ne douterais plus de toi… »

Ginny se leva, attirant l'attention de certaines personnes, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Miss Delacour. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste, celle-ci étant en train de la regarder. La rouquine baissa les yeux et partit de la salle, reprise par sa réflexion déroutante. Elle n'avait même pas mangé, ce qui inquiéta son frère (enfin calmé) et ses amis, Harry le premier. « Elle ne va pas bien… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a depuis hier soir ? » s'interrogea-t-il en la suivant pensivement des yeux.

A la table des professeurs, Miss Delacour demanda à madame McGonagal :

- Dites-moi, professeur, qui est la jeune fille rousse qui vient de partir ?

- C'est Miss Weasley. Elle est en 6éme année. Vous l'aurez sans doute en cours dans la journée.

- Merci, répondit le jeune professeur en fixant l'endroit où elle avait vu la jeune fille partir.

« Est-ce que j'ais rêvé ou elle a vraiment rougi en me regardant ? » La demi vélane fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. « Elle était plutôt mignonne… » Se dit-elle avant de se reprendre. « Du calme ! Du calme ! Je ne dois pas avoir d'aventures avec mes élèves… Ce ne serait pas éthique… Et en étant homo, ce n'est pas gagné de toute façon… »

Avec un soupir, elle se leva et sortit elle aussi pour se rendre à son bureau et prendre ses cours. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de classe. La France lui manquait…

Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques s'était passé sans problèmes. Hagrid avait décidé de leur apprendre à côtoyer des licornes. Filles comme garçons. Le cours fut intéressant car cette fois-ci, Draco ne coupa pas leur professeur.

Pour Ginny en revanche, c'était la panique. Elle attendait avec les autres élèves que le nouveau professeur de d.c.f.m. se pointe. Elle avait décidé de se mettre au fond pour éviter de contempler sa prof pendant tout le cours.

Miss Delacour arriva dans la salle, un peu essoufflée.

- Bonjour, dit-elle calmement en rangeant ses affaires sur son bureau. Ouvrez vos livres page 8, s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence. Ginny sentit son estomac se contracter. « C'est pas vrai ! Deux heures avec elle, je ne vais pas tenir ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle est vilaine… Oh ! Maudites hormones ! Fais chier, ça pouvait pas tomber une autre année ? »

Elle sortit de ses réflexions en entendant la prof faire l'appel pour les connaître. Ginny fut la dernière à être appelé.

- Ginny Weasley ? fit Miss Delacour en levant vivement les yeux.

Ginny leva la main et risqua un coup d'œil au bureau professoral. Grosse erreur. Elle croisa le regard azur de sa prof et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Se maudissant, elle baissa les yeux et prit une jolie teinte cramoisie. Gênée, elle préféra rester ainsi un moment.

Fleur eut un sourire charmé devant la réaction de son élève. « Non, en fait, elle n'est pas mignonne mais carrément belle… » Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et n'osa plus bouger, étonnée de se voir si vite attirée. « Je ne vais tout de même pas oser tomber amoureuse d'une élève dont je suis l'aînée de 4 ans ! Si ? Merlin, aidez-moi ! » soupira intérieurement Fleur.

Elle reporta son attention sur les autres élèves qui attendaient une quelconque manifestation de la part de leur professeur. « Ben pour mon premier cours, c'est pas brillant… »

Après s'être donnée une claque mentale, la française entama son cours sur les vampires en essayant de ne pas trop s'occuper d'une certaine jeune fille rousse. Ginny fit de même à l'égard de son professeur.

A la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent en chahutant. Fleur remarqua Miss Weasley toujours assise à son bureau. Celle-ci essayait en vain de remettre en ordre ses sentiments trop violents pour elle. Son professeur s'approcha doucement, intriguée par le comportement de sa jeune élève. Elle vint se placer derrière elle et posa une main sur l'une des épaule de la rouquine. Celle-ci sursauta, surprise, et leva les yeux sur sa prof. « Ma parole ! Elle est sublime ! » pensa la jeune Gryffondor en observant la demi vélane. « Ca va pas recommencer ! »

- Vous allez bien Miss Weasley ? Questionna doucement celle-ci.

Ginny tourna la tête, troublée par la proximité de la française et sa main toujours sur son épaule. Elle sentit une forte tension se former en elle, prête à la dévaster si elle se relâchait. Elle fit de son mieux pour résister et se calmer.

- Oui, je vais bien. Merci, Miss. Ginny tenta un sourire mais celui-ci sonnait horriblement faux.

Fleur le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire, comprenant que son élève était gênée par sa présence à ses côté. « Je ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille. Je dois lui laisser du temps avant de lui parler… » Le professeur exerça une pression rassurante sur l'épaule de Ginny et s'éloigna pour ranger ses affaires.

Ginny fit de même à toute vitesse et courut presque hors de la salle sous le regard tourmenté de sa prof. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller la voir… » pensa tristement Fleur puis, avec un soupir, elle sortit à son tour de la salle de classe désertée.

Ginny courait encore quand elle entra dans la grande salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent approcher avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione sans desserrer les dents. Ils décidèrent de ne pas la déranger. Ron se servit à manger, ainsi qu'Hermione, tandis que les deux autres semblaient réfléchir intensément. Le silence commençait à peser pour Hermione mais elle ne dit rien. Les autres Gryffondor furent étonnés de ce silence mais ne dirent rien non plus.

Le professeur Delacour arriva alors dans la salle et alla s'installer à la table des professeurs. Elle observa Ginny à la dérober, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour elle et réfléchissant à la question.

Mais la Gryffondor, n'en pouvant plus, se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle à toute allure sous les yeux torturés de Miss Delacour et passablement inquiets de ses amis.

Hermione se leva et partit à la poursuite de son amie. Celle-ci s'était dirigeait vers le parc. Son amie la retrouva totalement en pleurs et épuisée, allongée près du lac.

La préfète en chef arriva à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer malgré la faible résistance de la rouquine.

- Ginny ! Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi ! Tu sais que tu peux me parler… Assura doucement son amie.

La jeune fille en pleurs ne répondit pas mais serra son amie dans ses bras, désespérée. « Est-ce qu'elle me rejetterait si je lui parlais de mes doutes, de mes sentiments… J'en suis sure à présent. J'… J'aime cette prof… Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? » Elle continua à pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione…

(Dans la grande salle)

- Vous semblez préoccupée, Fleur, s'enquit le professeur de potion.

- Je le suis, professeur.

- Allons, appelez moi Severus, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, répondit la française avec un pauvre sourire.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Mc Gonagal d'une voix rassurante, intriguée par l'attitude du nouveau professeur.

- Cette élève m'inquiète, Minerva.

- Pour tout vous dire, Fleur, moi aussi. C'est la première fois que je la vois se comporter de la sorte… fit une Mc Gonagal perplexe tandis que Rogue hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Soudain, la blonde se leva et sortit de la salle en quête de Ginny après s'être excusée auprès de ses confrères.

Elle la trouva des les bras d'Hermione, en train de pleurer à torrents. Ron et Harry était aussi près d'elle. Elle préféra l'observer de loin. « Si c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est dans cet état, il vaut mieux que je reste à l'écart… » Se dit-elle le cœur crevé.

Hermione laissa la rouquine pleurer tout son saoul. Ginny parvint enfin à se calmer et se redressa. « Je ne devrais pas agir ainsi. Cela les inquiète pour rien… » Elle adressa un sourire incertain à Hermione et celle-ci lui rendit, sereine. Weasley fille s'essuya les yeux et aperçu Miss Delacour qui la couvait du regard, visiblement inquiète pour son élève. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous les yeux étonnés des trois autres.

Hermione tourna rapidement les yeux dans la même direction que son amie et vit la cause de son trouble. « Fleur ?! » Comprenant alors vaguement la situation, elle se retourna vers son amie et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Décidemment c'est une véritable épidémie ! D'abord Harry et maintenant Ginny… »

Les garçons, eux, tournèrent la tête trop tard, Fleur étant partie, et ne comprirent rien. (qui as dit comme d'hab ?! )

Ils repartirent tous pour leurs cours de l'après-midi en ayant toutes sortes de questions et pensées plein la tête.

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 !

Ces deux premiers chapitres sont longs et se bases surtout sur les relations intersubjectives (wouaaaa ! j'ai réussi a placer un terme de philo ! moi qui désespérais de ne pouvoir le faire ) entre les perso mais c'est promis, dans le chapitre 3, le scénario pointe le bout de son nez… (et l'action aussi !)

(( eh ! les 3 du fond, revenez ! je l'ai vraiment bossé ce scénar… eh, partez pas les gens !!! --' Mais euhhhhhh ! ))


	4. 3 Le souvenir de la menace

Coucou ! CHAP 3 en ligne ! Comme promis, petit bout de scénar et action !

Mais d'abord, je réponds à ma première review !

Jadou : lol, merci ! ça fait plaisir (tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle ! j'sais pas à quoi ça sert, mais bon…) Non en fait, j'ai l'intention de me concentrer sur tous les couples (enfin, principalement yuri et yaoi ;-D ) 1 couple yaoi (que vous connaissez déjà) et 2 couples yuri…(je sais pas que faire de Ron… ptêt un ptit Het…) il y aura plusieurs lemon :D mais je préviendrez avant de toute façon… voila, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le souvenir de la menace.

* * *

Les Gryffondor de 7ème année sortirent du cours de métamorphose avec une expression d'amère exaspération sur le visage. Le professeur Mc Gonagal leur avait donné leur premier devoir : trois rouleaux sur les animagus…

: Elle est infernale ! Trois rouleaux ! Non mais elle se rend compte ? S'exclama Ron en état de choc.

Harry et Hermione virent leur professeur venir vers eux, mais ne dirent rien à leur ami qui continuait de pester après elle. « On va s'amuser… » pensa le survivant avec un léger sourire.

: Eh ben ! vous êtes devenus muets ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle exagère ? continua le rouquin avec flamme.

: Qui exagère, Mr Weasley ? Demanda Mc Gonagal d'une voix sèche mais trahie par ses yeux rieurs.

: Heu… et bien… c'est… c'est que… p… personne, professeur, bégaya Ron en virant au rouge écrevisse.

Mc Gonagal passa son chemin sans en dire plus, un sourire en coin. Harry et Hermione, eux, firent tout leur possible pour ne pas rire devant la directrice de Gryffondor mais éclatèrent d'un rire sonore dès qu'elle fut partie. Ron, furieux qu'ils ne l'aient pas prévenu, les regarda sombrement.

: Vous, je vous retiens ! grogna-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de partir sans les attendre.

Les deux autres le suivirent tant bien que mal, encore hilares en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait leur ami.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était assez morose. Le premier jour de cours venait de s'achever et la plupart des élèves avaient déjà des devoirs. Les 7ème année tirez des têtes de trois mètres de long, surtout Ron. Seule Hermione semblait imperméable à cette mauvaise humeur.

Ron venait de se lancer dans un nouveau discours incendiaire contre les profs quand Hermione se rappela le rendez-vous de Draco. Elle se leva brusquement tandis que les autres la regardaient faire en silence, surpris. La préfète en chef ne leur adressa pas la parole ni même un regard en partant, pensive.

: Dis, tu crois qu'elle va voir les profs ? Demanda Ron à son meilleur ami, soudain inquiet.

: T'es nul. Bien sur que non, répondit Harry, affalé dans un fauteuil.

: Si tu le dis…

Harry aurait aimé suivre son amie pour savoir où elle allait mais il n'en fit rien. « Après tout, si elle nous a rien dit, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on vienne… Et puis j'ai mieux à faire… » se dit le survivant en repensant au préfet en chef de Serpentard alors que Ron reprenait son discours assassin.

* * *

Les couloirs du château étaient froids et durant un instant, Hermione hésita à aller chercher sa cape. Mais elle décida finalement d'aller au rendez vous ainsi, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a de si important pour que Drac refuse de m'en parler devant les autres… Enfin, du moins devant Harry… » La Gryffondor était arrivée au hall du château. Elle le traversa et se rendit dans le parc, direction le lac.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » Draco tournait en rond de long en large sur la berge du lac. « Il est plus de 19h10 ! » Il allait partir quand il aperçu enfin la Gryffondor se précipiter dans sa direction. « C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Oups ! Il a l'air énervé… Je ferais bien de m'excuser… » Hermione parcouru les derniers mètres en petites foulées rapides.

: Désolée… Je suis… Je suis désolée… Articula la Gryffondor avec difficulté.

: Pas grave, répondit le blond. Euh… Suis-moi, je préfèrerai éviter qu'on surprenne notre conversation…

Hermione ne répondit rien mais suivit le Serpentard quand celui-ci s'éloigna. Il l'entraîna vers la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il se détourna et contempla la forêt sombre, absorbé par ses pensées. Son amie ne le dérangea pas et attendit qu'il lui adresse la parole.

: Hermione, je suis très inquiet, déclara sérieusement Draco en se plaçant face à elle.

: Pourquoi ? Interrogea la Gryffondor, mal à l'aise. « Il est trop sérieux. C'est pas bon signe… »

: Tu te rappel du bouquin que devait trouver mon père ?

: Oui…

: Il l'a trouvé. Il…

: Mais comment le sais-tu ? le coupa Hermione, étonnée.

: Il m'a contacté. Cette nuit. Mais là n'est pas la question, poursuivit-il. Je me souviens de la description du bouquin à présent… Et ça ne va pas te plaire je penses…

: Sans doutes, venant de Voldemort… Mais dis-moi quand même, fit une Hermione de moins en moins rassurée.

: C'est un bouquin en cuir mais le plus important, c'est qu'il appartient au culte Stéor et… surtout… il… il porte le sceau du… néant, répondit nerveusement Draco, sachant pertinemment que le néant est plutôt néfaste. (sans blague !)

: Néant ? souffla Hermione, vraiment inquiète.

Draco ne dit rien mais il confirma par un hochement de tête. Son amie réfléchissait à toute vitesse. « C'est sans doute mauvais pour nous, ça. Merde ! Faut toujours qu'il trouve des trucs tordus ! Je dois faire des recherches… et vite ! Mais est-ce que je vais trouver quoi que ce soit sur ce culte, au moins ? Le néant… néant… »

: Ouh, ouh ! T'es avec moi là ? demanda Draco.

: Oui, oui, je réfléchissais… C'est tout ce que tu te rappel ? Demanda Hermione sourcils froncés.

: Oui… En fait, non.

Hermione releva tout de suite la tête pour le fixer intensément.

: Je t'écoute, Drac.

: C'est un plan qu'il jugeait apparemment sans failles… Il était sûr de le tuer…

Une lueur alarmée passa dans ses yeux d'acier. La gryffondor s'approcha et lui posa la main sur le bras pour l'apaiser.

: On ne le laissera pas faire, Drac. On protègera Harry. Même si nous devons monter la garde à tour de rôle, ajouta-elle avec un sourire.

: Je te prends au mot, Mione, répondit-il en un sourire.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri provenant du château. Ils se retournèrent immédiatement et coururent vers la source du cri. Ils arrivaient à proximité du lac quand ils virent plusieurs Mangemorts se diriger en silence vers les portes de la grande salle. C'était heure d'affluence. « Merde ! » pensèrent-ils avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

: Si on n'intervient pas… commença Draco, alarmé.

: Ils vont faire un carnage, termina Hermione sur le même ton.

: On doit intervenir…

: Et vite… fit la Gryffondor, pensive et paniquée.

: On y va ! Décida Draco.

: Ensemble ? Serpentard et Gryffondor ? Demanda Hermione, légèrement surprise.

: Tout juste… répondit-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis s'élança vers le groupe de Mangemorts en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Draco la suivit. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes en arrivant aux portes du château et ils se mirent à couvert : quelqu'un avait sans doute prévenu les professeurs car les Mangemorts essayaient sans succès d'ouvrir les portes de la grande salle. Une explosion retentit suivie de cris : ils avaient ouvert les portes.

: MAINTENANT ! s'écria la voix de Dumbledor.

Draco et Hermione se fixèrent un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment comment intervenir.

C'est alors que l'attaque commença. Hermione et son ami ne virent pas tout mais en virent suffisamment pour fulminer. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué de front, comptant sur leur nombre et la surprise plutôt que sur la finesse. Cinq stupéfix et deux Avada… Les stupéfix avaient tous atteint leur but. Un des deux Avada avait frôlé un élève qui s'était évanoui, l'autre alla droit sur Dumbledor mais celui-ci le dévia sans problème. Hermione allait s'élancer mais Draco lui attrapa le bras.

: Tu te ferais tuer !

: Je suis une gryffondor, Drac… Et je suis préfète en chef, comme toi il me semble. Nous devons protéger les autres élèves, répondit calmement son amie.

Elle se dégagea doucement et lui sourit. Quatre stupéfix venant des professeurs ripostèrent aux attaques auxquels trois endoloris ennemis répliquèrent… Et trois cris retentirent. Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça en reconnaissant les voix d'Harry et Ginny parmi elles.

Furieux, les deux préfets en chef se jetèrent ensemble dans la bataille.

: Stupéfix !

: Stupéfix !

Deux mangemorts tombèrent, raides, rejoignant trois autres de leurs confrères sur les dalles de pierres glacées. Les mangemorts se retournèrent d'un bloc sauf les trois qui avaient lancé les endoloris. Les cinq mangemorts fixèrent les deux préfets en chef en lançant tous le même sort :

: ENDOLORIS !

« Merde ! » Draco était malheureusement la cible de trois des sorts. Il essaya de lancer le sortilège du bouclier mais… « Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi ça marche pas ? » Il regarda les sorts fondre vers lui, impuissant…

Les professeurs, de leur côté, avaient enfin vraiment réagi. Dumbledor tua le mangemort qui maintenait Harry sous son sortilège impardonnable, tandis que Rogue tuait celui qui torturait une élève de Serdaigle. « Pas… trop… tôt ! » se dit le survivant en se relevant douloureusement. Fleur traversa l'allée principale entre les tables et stupéfixa le mangemort qui s'occupait de Ginny. Celle-ci se leva, sonnée mais toujours lucide. Les professeurs se rapprochèrent alors des derniers mangemorts mais…

: ENDOLORIS !

Tous virent les cinq sortilèges filer vers leurs cibles. « Non ! » Ginny se raccrocha inconsciemment à Fleur. Celle-ci n'y fit pas attention, inquiète pour les deux préfets. Tous étaient immobiles. « Nous ne pourrons pas les aider à temps… » pensa Mc Gonagal, au supplice. Harry s'avança mais Ron le rattrapa et l'arrêta. Harry lui lança un bref regard noir puis revint sur les deux attaqués. « Mione ! Draco ! Non, Draco ! »

: DRACO ! Le cri d'Harry retentit longtemps dans la salle silencieuse.

« Merde ! C'est la fin… Harry ? » Draco tourna ses yeux vers le survivant.

Soudain, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva, distincte et calme :

: Protego !

Draco et les autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite en voyant un bouclier scintillant se matérialiser devant lui. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » Il regarda les sorts rebondir à 20 cm de lui et revenir sur leurs expéditeurs.

Avec un bel ensemble, les yeux se posèrent tous sur Hermione. La préfète en chef savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de contrer les sorts quila prenaient pour cible. « Serpentard et Gryffondor… » pensa celle-ci, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Les deux sorts qui visaient la préfète en chef de Gryffondor percutèrent celle-ci de plein fouet.

: AHHHHHhhhhhh !

La préfète en chef s'écroula sur le sol, secouée par de violents spasmes. « Mione ! » Draco pointa sa baguette sur l'un des mangemorts, hors de lui, tandis qu'Harry faisait de même avec l'autre.

:STUPEFIX !

Les derniers mangemorts tombèrent, hors d'état de nuire. Ginny courut alors vers son amie, suivie de près par Harry, Ron, Fleur, Mc Gonagal et Dumbledor. Draco fixait inlassablement le corps inanimé de la gryffondor. « Mione… » Il vint se placer à côté d'elle. « Hermione, lèves-toi ! » Parvati et Lavande ne cessaient de pleurer bruyamment, couvrant ainsi tous les autres bruits.

Ginny se précipita sur Hermione et la retourna. Celle-ci était inconsciente. Fleur sortit sa baguette et la fit léviter. Elle ne l'appréciait pas spécialement mais elle ne la détestait pas non plus. De plus, ce qu'elle venait de faire la rendait des plus sympathique. « Et Ginny semble beaucoup tenir à elle… »

: Ginny ? Voulez-vous me guider jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? demanda la française avec un sourire rassurant.

L'interpellée fit taire son trouble et s'empressa d'acquieçer. Elles partirent toutes les deux rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

: Mr Malfoy… Fit le professeur Rogue après avoir remis de l'ordre dans la grande salle. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé pour que vous et Miss Granger soyez intervenus de la sorte ?

Draco glissa un regard en coin à Harry et repensa à son cri. Un toussotement de Dumbledor le fit revenir à la réalité. Le serpentard rougit, gêné par ses pensées et par les nombreux regards posés sur lui.

: Euh… Bien sur, professeur, commença le préfet. Hermione et moi étions en train de discuter près du lac, entre amis, quand nous avons entendu un cri en provenance du château. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et nous avons vu les mangemorts prêts à passer à l'attaque.

: Et vous avez attaquez ? demanda Mc Gonagal, éberluée.

: En fait, Hermione le voulez, en effet. Elle disait qu'en tant que préfets, nous avions l'obligation de protéger les autres élèves… Mais s'est quand nous avons entendu les cris de douleur d'Harry et Ginny que nous sommes intervenus.

: Je vois, fit Rogue, étrangement aimable.

A ce moment là, Ginny et Fleur revenaient de l'infirmerie. Harry se précipita sur elles en compagnie de Ron.

: Comment va-t-elle ? Interrogea Harry, préoccupé.

: Il n'y a rien à faire, répondit Ginny d'une voix attristée. Elle est inconsciente.

: Qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh ? Insista Neville, sachant à quel point ce sort impardonnable pouvait être dangereux.

: Elle ne peut pas savoir si le sort a fait des dégâts ou pas, intervint Fleur en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Ginny pour l'apaiser. Il faut attendre qu'Hermione se réveille pour le savoir.

Draco et Harry souriaient bêtement devant le geste du nouveau professeur. Ils avaient eux aussi remarquez que les deux jeunes femmes se tournaient autour sans se trouver, comme Hermione.

« Mione… » Harry sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. « Si elle n'avait pas été là, c'est lui qui serait à l'infirmerie… » Bizarrement, Harry était soulagé. Pas parce qu'il souhaitait voir son amie blessée mais bien parce que Draco était sain et sauf. « Va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que je tiens à lui… »

Draco lui aussi réfléchissait. Mais ses réflexions étaient toutes autres. Il revoyait la scène et cela le tourmenté car il s'était profondément attaché à son amie de gryffondor. « Mione… Pourquoi as-tu fait un truc pareil ? » Puis le serpentard se souvint :

: Serpentard et Gryffondor, murmura Draco, les yeux dans le vague.

: Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Dumbledor tandis que les autres élèves qui s'étaient rapprochés retournaient s'asseoir.

Draco secoua la tête comme pour sortir d'un rêve et regarda autour de lui. Il ne restait plus que les amis d'Hermione, Rogue, Mc Gonagal et Dumbledor.

: Serpentard et Gryffondor ! Répéta plus fort le préfet en chef des serpentard, une lueur d'amusement mêlée de fierté dansant dans ses yeux.

Les autres le contemplèrent comme s'il sortait d'un asile. « 'Tain ! Y sont vraiment pas vifs ! » Draco soupira et prit une inspiration très exagérée en vue de l'explication.

: C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit avant qu'on intervienne dans l'attaque… Serpentard et Gryffondor… Ensemble. Contre Voldemort…

Le serpentard sentit son cœur se serrer pendant que les autres souriaient. « Ah, non ! Je ne vais tout de même pas pleurer devant eux ! Et puis quoi encore ! » Enervé, il se détourna et sortit du hall en direction des cachots des serpentard, refoulant violemment ses larmes.

Harry était partagé entre son envie de le rattraper et celle d'aller voir Hermione. « Si Mione est dans le coma, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de toute façon… Génial ! » Il fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres minces et partit à la recherche de son serpentard, sans s'occuper des autres. « Ils comprendront… Sinon tant pis pour eux… » Harry partit vers les cachots sombres du château.

Les professeurs esquissaient tous des sourires ravis, même Rogue, mais Ginny ne savait pas si c'était pour les paroles de Drac ou bien pour le fait qu'Harry semblait vouloir rejoindre le serpentard blond. Dumbledor hocha la tête sans un mot et traversa la Grande Salle tandis que les élèves terminaient leurs repas en silence, encore abasourdis par les évènements.

Rogue émit un grognement en constatant que ce serai sans doute à lui de débarrasser le sol des corps de leurs ennemis. « Toujours les mêmes… » Il eut soudain une idée qui l'enchanta. « Autant appeler les Aurors du ministère. Ils sauront quoi faire quand ces idiots se réveilleront… » Il s'écarta du groupe et appela magiquement les Aurors.

Pendant ce temps, Ron était retourné s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Neville le suivit peu de temps après mais les deux amis n'avaient plus très faim, comme la plupart des élèves présents dans la salle.

Les Aurors arrivèrent presque immédiatement et s'occupèrent tout de suite des mangemorts. Rogue les remercia rapidement et alla de nouveau à la table des professeurs où Dumbledor l'accueillit avec un hochement de tête. Les envoyés du ministère débarrassèrent le sol sans commentaires et repartirent bientôt avec leurs prisonniers.

Mc Gonagal adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement à Ginny et alla retrouver ses confrères. Fleur resta aux côtés de l'élève qui la hantait, silencieuse.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire. « J'aimerai pouvoir rester auprès de Mione même si ça ne sert à rien. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir de tout façon… » La jeune fille se retourna et allait partir quand Fleur l'interpella :

: Où allez vous, Miss Weasley ?

: Je retourne à l'infirmerie, professeur, répondit l'élève parcourue d'un frisson en se rendant compte de la proximité de la demi vélane.

: Vous semblez avoir froid, remarqua celle-ci en retirant sa cape, souriante.

Fleur se rapprocha de l'élève de son cœur et lui posa sa cape sur les épaules. Ginny rougissait doucement quand Fleur reprit la parole :

: Il seraitidiot que vous attrapiez froid, murmura-t-elle.

: Merci, souffla doucement la rouquine, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Fleur frôla innocemment la joue rosie de Ginny avec sa main et s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Celle-ci partit en courant, pas pour fuir Fleur mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. « Je suis totalement paralysée devant elle. Je ne sais même plus si je dois la regarder en face ou non… » Ginny tourna à une intersection sans regarder ou elle allait, perdue dans ses réflexions. « Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse d'elle ? » Elle arriva à l'infirmerie totalement essoufflée et alla s'asseoir à côté du lit d'Hermione, celle-ci toujours inconsciente. « Si au moins tu pouvais m'aider, Mione… » Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots, se sentant terriblement seule.

Fleur avait regardée Ginny partir en courant sans bouger. « Je vais la laisser tranquille un moment. J'irais la voir plus tard… » Le professeur de d.c.f.m. revint dans la Grande Salle pour discuter des évènement récents avec ses confrères. « Cette attaque m'inquiète. Si ils l'ont fait une fois, qu'est-ce qui les empêche de recommencer ? » Elle s'installa à sa place et enclencha aussitôt la discussion :

: Une autre attaque risque de se produire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledor.

: Sans doutes, Miss Delacour, répondit le directeur.

: Qu'allez vous faire pour protéger les élèves ? enchaîna le professeur Mc Gonagal, soucieuse.

: Je ne vois pas, professeur… Le directeur réfléchissait intensément.

: Pourquoi ne pas instaurer des tours de gardes ? proposa Rogue en fixant Dumbledor.

: C'est une bonne idée ! répondit le directeur.

: Mais qui sera chargé de les effectuer ? Demanda le minuscule Flitwick d'une voix haut perchée.

: Pourquoi pas le préfet en chef de chaque maison ? Fit le professeur Chourave en un sourire. Ils viennent de nous montrer qu'ils en étaient capables, non ?

: Oui, et cela pourrait contribuer à rapprocher les maisons, dit Dumbledor avec un sourire satisfait. Très bien, nous l'annoncerons aux élèves demain, décida Dumbledor en se levant.

Il traversa la Grande Salle et sortit pour se rendre à son bureau.

: Vous pensez que Miss Granger sera remise pour les rondes ? Demanda soudain Mc Gonagal, visiblement inquiète pour sa meilleure élève.

: Oui, je le pense, répondit Fleur d'un ton rassurant. Hermione Granger est ce que l'on appel chez moi une battante. Elle s'en remettra, Minerva.

: Merci de me rassurer Fleur, fit Mc Gonagal avec un petit sourire reconnaissant.

: De rien, Minerva, répondit la demi vélane en se levant à son tour. Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'aimerais…

: Elle doit encore être à l'infirmerie, je pense, la coupa le professeur de métamorphose, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Fleur s'arrêta, étonnée, et ne répondit rien. « La plupart des personnes présentes dans ce château semble être au courant pour mes sentiments… Et franchement, je ne trouve pas ça très rassurant… » Ne sachant quoi dire, la française adressa un sourire à son aînée et se dépêcha de quitter la Grande Salle. Une fois cela fait, elle se hâta sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry avait rattrapé Draco juste avant les cachots et ils étaient maintenant assis sur un banc dans le parc. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment et la température ambiante s'en ressentait.

Assis à côté du blond, Harry se sentait ivre de joie. Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu être ailleurs. Le serpentard fixait l'astre nocturne de ses yeux d'acier et Harry le contemplait, voulant garder à tout jamais dans son esprit cette image de lui.

: Harry ?

Draco l'avait appelé avec douceur. Harry sursauta et cessa sa contemplation pour baisser les yeux en rougissant.

: Harry ?

Draco avait, au prix d'un grand effort de volonté, enfin baissé les yeux sur le Gryffondor. Celui-ci releva automatiquement les yeux au son de la voix de Draco et croisa ses yeux d'acier. Fasciné par ces yeux, il soutint leur regard. « On dirait qu'il est inquiet pour moi… Non, non, je me fais un film… » Le Gryffondor se concentra sur les yeux de Draco et faillit hurler de bonheur. « Il est vraiment inquiet ! Oui, mais pour qui ? » Se demanda Harry avec incertitude. « Et si s'était pour Hermione ? » Il fit la grimace et abandonna sa réflexion quand Draco s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

: Harry, je suis très inquiet… commença le serpentard en rougissant.

: Ah oui ? Et pour qui ? Pour Hermione ? Ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry, désespéré à l'idée que ce soit le cas.

Draco haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers lui :

: Non, pas pour elle, répondit-il en se rapprochant encore plus.

: Pour qui, alors ? Demanda doucement Harry en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que l'autre se rapprochait de lui.

: Pour toi, murmura Draco à l'oreille de son Gryffondor.

Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. « Si au moins il savait l'effet qu'il me fait… Si il ne s'arrête pas bientôt, je vais finir par l'embrasser… » Draco avait posé une main sur la nuque d'Harry et l'attirait vers lui, le souffle court. « Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime… » Ils se rapprochaient encore, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à deux centimètres quand…

: Vous feriez mieux de rentrer avant que je ne me fâche pour de bon ! Cingla une voix déplaisante derrière eux.

Ils s'écartèrent brusquement et fixèrent leurs pieds un instant, très gênés.

: PARTEZ ! S'écria Rusard, apparemment de très mauvais poil.

Ils déguerpirent sans demander leur reste, riant sous cape de la teinte rougeâtre qu'avait prit le visage du concierge.

Arrivant au hall d'entrée, Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des gryffondor, voulant défier Draco de le suivre. Celui-ci le suivit sans attendre.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans la salle commune des gryffondor, discutant de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la salle était vide et la nuit bien avancer, Draco repartit vers sa chambre de préfet en chef décorée aux couleurs de sa maison. Harry le regarda partir avec tristesse.

Durant toute la nuit, ils maudirent Rusard pour son intervention…

* * *

Voila !

Ouf ! Enfin fini ! (fallait bien que je m'arrête, mes doigts criaient pitié, lol... les pauvres…là, là, c'est fini, mes doigts…)

Bises ! Lumenor.


	5. 4 Des relations naissantes

Nouveau chapitre ! Les couples (trop mimi) se découvrent…

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Des relations naissantes

* * *

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand Ginny se réveilla. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait mais en voyant Hermione toujours inconsciente dans son lit d'infirmerie, elle se souvint de l'attaque et du reste. Elle contempla un moment le mur blanc en face et secoua la tête en comprenant qu'elle avait dormi à l'infirmerie toute la nuit. « Mais pourquoi Mme Pomfresh ne m'a pas réveillé ? »

Elle se redressa légèrement et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. « Bon sang ! Je n'ais jamais aussi mal dormi ! » La dernière des Weasley balaya la partie de la pièce qui se trouvait devant elle du regard. « Il n'y a personne ? Tant mieux… » Elle allait se lever quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix qui d'ordinaire la rendait folle de joie.

: Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Miss Weasley ?

« Fleur ! » La rouquine se tourna vers la voix pour constater que sa propriétaire était assise dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Ginny sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manqua et elle ne parvint pas à répondre à son professeur.

Celle-ci posa son livre sur l'accoudoir et se leva tranquillement. Elle s'approcha du lit de la blessée, et se plaça à côté de Ginny. Fleur inspecta un instant la préfète en chef pour vérifier son état de santé puis s'assit en face de Ginny. « Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle rougit ! » pensa Fleur devant la couleur soutenue des joues de son élève.

: Mme Pomfresh souhaitait se reposer un peu. Je lui ai alors proposé de vous surveiller, Miss Granger et vous, expliqua la demi vélane avec un sourire protecteur.

Ginny rougit de plus belle mais réussit à répondre cette fois.

: M… Merci, professeur, dit doucement Ginny en maudissant sa timidité.

: C'est normal, Miss, rétorqua la française malicieusement.

Elle se rapprocha de la rouquine, perdant le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur ses sentiments. « Merde ! Il faut que je me reprenne… Ah, zut ! » Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de son élève rousse quand elle reprit la parole.

: Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna la demi vélane.

: Euh… Oui, en effet, répondit la jeune fille, troublée par son aînée.

Fleur souriait. « Elle est à ma merci… » Elle leva une main vers le visage de celle qu'elle aimait et lui remit lentement une mèche derrière l'oreille. Ginny fit tout son possible pour ne pas céder à ses sentiments tumultueux et se jeter sur sa prof. « Mais c'est pas vrai ! A quoi elle joue ? » La rouquine manqua gémir quand la paume de la main de Fleur toucha sa joue. « Hum... Je dois me reprendre… » Mais c'est finalement Fleur qui ramena sa main vers elle.

: Vous devriez vous préparer pour vos cours, Miss Weasley, dit soudain la prof.

: Quoi ?

: Les cours commencent dans une demi heure…

: Hein ?

Ginny bondit de sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà assez haut. « Merde ! » Elle prit la cape sur sa chaise et fila en catastrophe pour allait se changer.

Fleur la regarda faire avec amusement. « Vous me rendrez ma cape plus tard, Miss Weasley… » La prof de d.c.f.m. se leva et entreprit de ranger la salle avant de partir. Des paniers pleins de bonbons étaient posés sur une table en face du lit d'Hermione. « Ils semblent beaucoup l'apprécier… » Fleur se rapprocha de la blessée et la regarda un moment. Un rayon de lumière s'infiltra à travers les rideaux et illumina durant quelques seconde les cheveux châtains de la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. « Je ne la connaît pas beaucoup mais j'aimerai vraiment que ce soit le cas… Enfin… Plus tard peut-être… »

Fleur reprit son livre et sortit de la salle en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte.

* * *

Harry n'avait cessait de rechercher la compagnie de Draco toute la journée. Ils étaient à côté en cours communs et ne se quittaient pas vraiment le reste du temps, étant sans cesse en train de penser l'un à l'autre.

Jamais le survivant n'avait été aussi peu attentif en classe. Ron lui avait donné au moins cinq coups de coude dans la journée, si bien qu'Harry avait à présent un joli bleu sur la peau. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait totalement.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves discutaient allègrement dans un brouhaha persistant. Les gryffondor étaient les moins bavards, cependant. Beaucoup s'inquiétaient de l'état de santé d'Hermione, toujours inconsciente. Neville posait tout un tas de questions à Ginny sur Hermione tandis que Ron essayait, avec beaucoup de difficultés, d'attirer l'attention de Harry. Celui-ci était à nouveau occupé à rêver des lèvres d'un certain serpentard.

: Oh ! Harry ! Tu m'entends ? S'énerva Ron au bout de dix minutes.

: Euh… Hein ? Quoi ? fit le survivant en sortant de sa rêverie.

: Ca fait environ dix minutes que je te demande si tu as commencé ton devoir sur les animagus, soupira le rouquin exaspéré.

: Ah ! Euh… Oui, oui, j'ai commencé. Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, absent.

: Non, pour rien. Laisse tomber, répliqua Ron en abandonnant l'idée d'une conversation avec son meilleur ami. « Pfff… Il est désespérant… »

Lorsque les professeurs furent enfin installés à leur table, tous les plats de la Grande Salle se remplirent aussitôt sous les soupirs affamés de certains élèves, dont Ron. Le silence prit possession de la salle pendant le repas.

Une fois les ventres apaisés, les restes disparurent et Mc Gonagal réclama le silence pour permettre à Dumbledor de prendre la parole. Ceci fait, le directeur se leva en se raclant la gorge.

: Merci, commenca-t-il. Chers élèves, comme vous le savez déjà, notre école n'est pas à l'abri des attaques des mangemorts.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Le directeur attendit patiemment le retour du silence avant de poursuivre :

: Et comme vous le savez également, l'une de nos élèves a été blessée.

D'autres murmures l'interrompirent à nouveau, plus bruyants.

: Silence, s'il vous plait ! Les rappela à l'ordre Mc Gonagal.

Un silence attentif revint. Dumbledor allait enchaîner quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent doucement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Une Hermione portant sa robe de sorcière noire s'avança alors entre elles. Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à avancer. Ginny se leva et la rejoignit pour lui proposer son aide. Son amie l'accepta avec reconnaissance et elles se dirigèrent ensembles lentement vers la table des gryffondor. Personne ne parlait, étonnés par l'entrée de la préfète en chef des Gryffondor.

Alors qu'elles allaient s'asseoir, une Mme Pomfresh essoufflée apparut dans l'embrasure des grandes portes de la salle.

: Miss Granger ! Cria-t-elle après la gryffondor qui avait visiblement décidait de venir sans l'accord de l'infirmière. Celle-ci semblait très en colère.

Elle se dirigea vers la convalescente, les poings serrés.

: Miss Granger ! Vous devriez être couché !

Elle allait continuer quand Dumbledor intervint d'une voix rieuse :

: PomPom ! Laissez dont Miss Granger s'installer et venez plutôt nous rejoindre. Je souhaiterai que vous soyez toutes deux au courrant des nouvelles dispositions que je vais prendre.

L'infirmière se retourna vers le directeur et se força au calmer. Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea à contre cœur vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledor l'accueillit avec un sourire et entreprit de reprendre son discours là ou il s'était arrêté.

: Bien. Aux vues desrécents évènements, j'ai prit la décision d'instaurer des tours de garde. Ces tours de garde seront effectués par le préfet en chef de chaque maison. Pour des raisons de sécurité, ces rondes se feront par deux. Aussi, je demanderai aux préfets en chef de venir me trouver dans mon bureau pour plus d'explications.

Le directeur allait se rasseoir mais se ravisa et chercha Hermione du regard.

: Serez-vous en état de venir, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Avant que Mme Pomfresh ne puisse donner son avis, Hermione répondit avec un sourire rassurant :

: Oui, monsieur !

: Bien, la discussion est close dans ce cas, fit Dumbledor pour éviter une éventuelle protestation de la part de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en se levant et repartit, exaspérée par le directeur et sa patiente.

Les élèves et leurs professeurs se levèrent pour partir vers leurs salles communes et bureaux respectifs. Draco vint à la rencontre d'Hermione et ses amis.

: Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le serpentard en la serrant dans ses bras.

: Bien, répondit la gryffondor en réprimant un cri de douleur.

: Tu n'aurais pas du, continua Draco avec un triste sourire. Merci.

: Draco, soupira la Gryffondor attirant l'attention d'Harry, Ron et Ginny qui se rapprochèrent. Si je peux protéger mes amis, je n'hésiterai pas à agir. Tu comprends ?

Le serpentard hocha la tête et lui sourit. Il se détourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, rassuré mais…

: Drac, attends !

Harry courut vers lui et lui demanda en rougissant :

: Je peux t'accompagner ?

: Bien sur !

Ils sortir ensemble de la salle en silence, content d'être ensemble. Hermione sourit. « Comme ils sont mignons tout les deux ! AIE ! » Elle faillit hurler quand Ron la prit dans ses bras sans ménagement.

: Tu m'as fait si peur, Mione, fit-il après l'avoir lâché, visiblement soulagé de la voir apparemment en bonne santé.

: Calme toi, je vais très bien, répondit-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas dire autre chose que ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire.

Ron soupira et partit pour la salle commune des gryffondor en compagnie de Neville, celui-ci ayant lancé à Hermione un 'content de te revoir' avant de s'éloigner.

Elle les regarda partir sans rien dire, pensive.

Ginny effleura doucement le bras d'Hermione pour attirer son attention. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle et constata avec surprise que la rouquine était au bord des larmes. « Ginny… »

: Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne v'a pas ? Demanda doucement Hermione en lui prenant une main et la pressant doucement.

: Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, Mione. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! S'alarma la rouquine, une larme glissant sur sa joue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ? » Hermione lui souriait calmement en tentant de comprendre son amie. « Remarque, je réagirais peut-être de la même manière si elle était blessée… »

: Tu es ma meilleure amie, souffla Ginny en se calmant peu à peu.

Hermione l'attira vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer sur son sort, faisant abstraction de la douleur. Ginny se laissa faire, un peu étonnée mais ravie. Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant de plus près la cape que portait son amie. « Ce n'est pas sa cape… » Elle se redressa et toucha le tissu soyeux de la cape avec un demi sourire.

: Dis-moi, Ginny, commença-t-elle innocemment, elle est à qui cette cape ?

: Oh,professeur Delacour ! S'exclama la rouquine avec des yeux ronds avant de rougir furieusement.

: Eh bien, tu devrais aller la lui rendre ou elle risque d'attraper froid, conseilla la préfète en chef avec amusement.

: Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi, Mione ?

: Non, vas-y.

Merci.

Ginny se précipita vers le bureau du professeur de d.c.f.m, gênée d'avoir oublié de rendre sa cape au professeur.

Hermione la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

La préfète en chef des gryffondor se permit un petit temps de repos, la douleur se faisant de plus en plus forte. « Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai mais… Par Merlin, ce que ça fait mal ! » Elle ferma les yeux un moment pour contrôler la douleur. Après un court instant, elle les rouvrit et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et la température était plutôt fraîche. Elle fit tout son possible pour se dépêcher mais elle dû s'arrêter souvent pour reprendre des forces et son souffle par la même occasion.

Elle arriva devant la gargouille qui bloquait l'accès au bureau du directeur et délivra le mot de passe.

: Crème Canari.

La gargouille trembla puis glissa sur le côté, révélant un passage menant à une porte. Hermione marcha jusqu'à la porte et toqua. Draco ouvrit la porte et Hermione constata que tous les autres étaient déjà là. Elle entra et s'excusa maladroitement.

: Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Miss Granger, fit Dumbledor en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes.

: Merci, professeur.

L'élève s'avança et prit place dans le dernier fauteuil libre de la pièce. Les préfets en chef se calèrent dans leurs fauteuils et attendirent que leur directeur prenne la parole.

: Bien. Nous allons donc mettre en place les tours de garde dont je vous ai parlé. J'ai décidé après mûre réflexion d'associer Serpentard à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle à Serdaigle. Cela vous convient-il ? Voulu s'assurer Dumbledor.

: Oui, professeur, répondirent les quatre élèves.

: Alors c'est parfait. Vous effectuerez vos rondes une fois sur deux. Vous commencez ce soir, à vous de décider qui seront les premiers a patrouiller. Bonne nuit, termina le directeur en pivotant sur son fauteuil.

Les quatre élèves se levèrent et sortirent en silence. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, ils décidèrent d'effectuer la première ronde tous les quatre, Draco et Hermoine prendront le premier tour demain. Ils avaient donc parcouru tout le château à la recherche de la moindre chose suspecte, sans rien trouver d'inquiétant. Ils épuisèrent à peu près tous les sujets de conversation possibles et imaginables.

Ils montèrent au second étage près de la tour des Gryffondor et arrivèrent à la petite salle commune des préfets en chef qu'ils traversèrent. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans un couloir bien éclairé, percé de quatre portes, deux de chaque côté, toutes aux couleurs d'une maison différente. A l'autre bout du couloir se trouvait la piscine des préfets en chef.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte rouge et or après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux autres, elle entra et referma la porte, épuisée. « Combien de temps vais-je tenir à ce rythme ? » se dit-elle en restant immobile, espérant que cela atténuerai la douleur. Puis, épuisée, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se changea, fit sa toilette, et se coucha sans attendre en prenant des précautions pour ne pas accentuer la douleur déjà importante. Elle s'endormit tout de suite.

* * *

Pendant la réunion des préfets dans le bureau de Dumbledor, Ginny avait enfin trouvé le courage d'aller rendre sa cape à Miss Delacour. « Comment ais-je pu oublier de la lui rendre ? » se réprimanda la rouquine en serrant la cape contre elle à l'idée de la rendre. « Et je me demande pourquoi, après ça ? » Elle s'arrêta un moment pour mieux examiner la cape en question. Elle soupira d'aise en respirant le parfum de Fleur et reprit sa marche en direction du bureau de la française.

Une fois devant son bureau, elle frappa doucement à la porte et attendit la réponse. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur une Fleur au regard interrogateur :

: Miss Weasley ?

: Excusez moi de vous déranger, professeur, mais je voulais vous rendre votre cape, dit Ginny en rougissant une fois de plus devant sa prof.

Fleur lui sourit et tendit la main.

: Merci, Miss, répondit la française en reprenant sa cape, touchant au passage la main de son élève.

: De rien, à demain, professeur, répliqua précipitamment la rouquine en se détournant déjà.

Elle allait s'enfuir mais Fleur lui attrapa la main et la retint. Ginny sentit son cœur s'affoler et se força au calme, persuadée de perdre tous rapports avec sa prof si celle-ci apprenait ses sentiments.

: Voulez vous rester, Miss Weasley ? Nous pourrions discuter, suggéra l'aînée en fixant le dos de son élève.

Celle-ci lui fit face et parvint à sourire. « Une occasion comme ça, je ne peux pas la louper… » Elle hocha timidement la tête et se laissa entraîner par son professeur.

Une fois rentrées, Fleur referma la porte, invita Ginny à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et s'assit en face d'elle, délaissant son cours étalé sur le bureau.

: De quoi voulez vous que nous parlions, Miss Weasley ? demanda innocemment Fleur en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

: Euh… De l'attaque ?

Prise au dépourvu, Ginny n'avait pas trouvé mieux que cela. « Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ? » Elle leva les yeux sur Fleur et celle-ci lui offrit un sourire qui la fit frissonner. « C'est pas vrai ! Elle peut pas avoir un sourire moins beau que celui-ci ? » Ginny, incertaine, lui rendit son sourire et décida de dire n'importe quoi du moment que cela effacé ce sourire qui la faisait fondre.

: Cela recommencera ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

: Sans doutes, répondit Fleur en se redressant.

En fait, Ginny redoutait la réponse à cette question et elle baissa la tête en entendant celle de Fleur, totalement découragée et inquiète. Mais en vérité, elle avait surtout peur. Fleur se rapprocha doucement et reprit la parole :

: Qu'avez-vous, Miss ?

: J'ai peur, répondit Ginny très bas.

: Vous ne devez pas avoir peur…

Fleur se rapprocha encore puis mis un doigt sous le menton de Ginny et lui releva le visage avec douceur. Ginny se sentit à nouveau virer au rouge tomate tout en respirant plus vite. Fleur la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je vais craquer… »

: Nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous…

Elle s'approcha de son élève, perdant le contrôle d'elle-même pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. « Maintenant que je suis lancée, je n'arriverai plus à reculer. » Elle fixait toujours les yeux fuyant de Ginny avec intensité.

: Je veillerai sur vous, murmura-t-elle d'une voix vibrante.

Ginny croyant avoir mal entendu, plongea son regard dans les yeux proches de Miss Delacour et s'y perdit. La professeur était à un centimètre de son élève. Elle passa une main caressante dans la nuque de Ginny et l'attira à elle. Ginny ne voulait pas résister et se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, abandonnant la victoire à ses hormones. Le cœur de Fleur s'emballa et celle-ci s'en étonna un bref instant. « Je suis vraiment amoureuse… »

Puis elle ferma à son tour les yeux en sentant le souffle court de Ginny sur ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Fleur embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Ginny, en prit une entre les siennes, puis l'autre, les embrassa de nouveau et continua se manège un moment.

Ginny se laissa entraîner par ses émotions et passa ses bras autour du cou de Fleur tandis que celle-ci la prenait par la taille, à genou devant elle. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et Fleur passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Ginny, demandant un droit de passage. Ginny ouvrit immédiatement ses lèvres, désirant Fleur plus que toute autre chose au monde à cet instant précis.

La demi vélane introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres de Ginny et commença par caresser le palais de celle-ci. Mais elle l'abandonna rapidement pour caresser la langue de son élève. Celle-ci frissonna à ce contact si doux et leurs langues entamèrent une danse effrénée.

Elles s'arrêtèrent un moment plus tard, en manque de souffle. Ginny rouvrit les yeux pour constater que Fleur l'observait avec un immense sourire. Elle rougit à nouveau et s'écarta légèrement, indécise.

: Professeur…

: Ne dit rien, je t'en pris…

: Je dois retourner au dortoir…

: Je sais…

Fleur se releva et remit sa tenu en place. Elle sourit et tendit la main à Ginny pour l'aider à se relever. Celle-ci la prit et se releva puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Fleur l'attira à elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Ginny manqua s'évanouir de plaisir, puis Fleur la libéra et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser partir.

Ginny s'en alla à regrets et un peu gênée, courant dans les couloirs sombres du château pour éviter de trop penser.

Fleur n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. « Je suis définitivement amoureuse… » Elle soupira d'aise et retourna travailler son cours en ayant du mal à ce concentrer.

* * *

Le matin du troisième jour de la rentrée s'éclaira sous l'apparition du soleil automnal. Harry se leva avant que son réveil ne sonne et se prépara tout de suite en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

Alors qu'il enfiler maladroitement son pantalon, une jambe de celui-ci percuta la commode et fit tomber ses lunettes qui étaient en équilibre dessus. Elles tombèrent avec un bruit mat sur le planché de bois verni et Harry se figea en jurant. Cela avait été suffisant pour tirer du sommeil coq, le minuscule hibou monté sur piles de Ron. Il commença à s'agiter, faisant un bouquant monstrueux pour une si petite bestiole.

« Et merde ! » Harry s'avança vers le volatile et se planta devant sa cage, n'ayant enfilé qu'une seule jambe de son pantalon.

: Si tu ne te tais pas, je te fais rôtir, cervelle de moineau !

Le petit emplumé se calma immédiatement au ton virulent d'Harry. « Heureusement qu'ils ont un sommeil de plomb. » se dit le survivant en soupirant. Il termina de s'habiller et descendit à la salle commune où il trouva Hermione et Ginny en train de discuter. Celle-ci arrêta de parler à son approche mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

: A tout à l'heure, les filles ! leur lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué avant de disparaître derrière le tableau de la grosse dame.

Il traversa les couloirs en courant, pressé, et faillit dégringoler dans les escaliers en manquant une marche mais quelqu'un le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol. « Ouf ! »

: Merci, souffla le gryffondor en levant les yeux sur son sauveur.

Il faillit s'étouffer en constatant que Draco était ce sauveur et déglutit bruyamment. Le blond lui répondit d'un sourire amusé.

: Où courais tu ainsi ? Demanda Draco.

: Euh… Harry rougissait violemment. Je… J'espérais te croiser, en fait.

: Intéressant, répondit le serpentard en remettant les lunettes d'Harry en place sur le nez de celui-ci.

: Mais, et toi, continua Harry, un peu gêné. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

: Je t'attendais…

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre. Il le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle. Aux portes de celle-ci, le serpentard retint Harry en s'écartant un peu de l'entrée et le plaça face à lui. « Ses lèvres sont si attirantes… » Il allait dire quelque chose quand un groupe de serpentard passa à proximité pour entrée dans la salle. Draco attendit qu'ils soient rentrés et plongea ses yeux de métal dans ceux d'Harry.

: Il y a une chose que j'aimerais terminer, lui glissa-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

: Et quoi ? fit sur le même ton le gryffondor en passant ses bras autour du cou de Draco, plus du tout timide.

: Ceci, répondit Draco en enlaçant son ancien ennemi.

Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'un Harry Potter aux anges. Le gryffondor ouvrit tout de suite les lèvres et partit à la recherche de la langue de Draco à l'aide de sa propre langue. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent tandis que leurs langues se liaient. Celles-ci entamèrent une joute de carreses dont eux seuls connaissaient l'enjeu en un baiser passionné.

Ils se séparèrent eu peu plus tard par manque d'air. Draco passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry en un geste possessif et protecteur, souriant. « Je t'aime, Harry… » Mais il n'exprima pas sa pensée à voix haute et abandonna là son amour avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Harry le regarda partir, encore enfermé dans la magie de leur premier baiser, tant convoité. « Draco, j'ai l'impression que tu me manques déjà… » Le survivant sortit de sa rêverie en entendant Ron l'appeler plus loin.

Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ! Lui cria son meilleur ami avant d'entré lui aussi dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville, Hermione et Ginny.

Harry sourit, vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black. Il entra dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire éclatant qui intrigua tout le monde, en pensant que cette journée était en tous points parfaite.

Un concert de bruissements d'ailes se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle : des centaines de hiboux et autres oiseaux nocturnes volaient sous le plafond magique, dessinant des arabesques aux formes complexes et mouvantes. Le courrier était arrivé…

* * *

Bises ! Lumenor. 


	6. 5 Un mystère dévoilé

Attention ! Cours d'histoire en perspective ! lol

Chapitre 5 : Un mystère dévoilé

* * *

« … dans toute l'Europe occidentale. De 1614 à 1778, ce culte, encore inconnu à l'époque, se développe de façon inquiétante, à tel point que les Ministères de la Magie de tous les pays européens occidentaux décidèrent (en accord avec la communauté magique internationale) de traquer les membres du culte. Un simple soupçon sur un individu suffisait à faire intervenir les Aurors dans les heures qui suivaient. Les partisans de Brian Stéor devenaient de plus en plus nombreux malgré la sévère répression dont ils faisaient l'objet depuis déjà deux années. Le mage dont ils suivaient le culte s'était réfugié au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne, où il avait construit un temple imposant, siège du culte Stéor… »

Hermione releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'y découvrir. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il devait être plus tard que prévu. Elle se déplaça sur son lit à la recherche d'une position plus confortable pour son corps douloureux et sauta plusieurs pages pour trouver un passage concernant directement Brian Stéor.

« …Brian Stéor (1697-1874) avait suivi ses études à Beauxbatons d'où il fut renvoyé pour usage de la Magie Noire Occulte (une branche oubliée par tous de la magie noire à cause de sa grande instabilité : plusieurs sorciers étaient mort en voulant la pratiquer). Il fut envoyé à Durmstrang où il finit ses études sans problèmes. Elève surdoué, il se tourna rapidement vers la magie noire après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC avec la note maximale. Il s'isola alors et perfectionna son art de la Magie Noire Occulte (communément appelée Noire Occulte) en secret. Peu de temps après, il revint sur la scène internationale de la sorcellerie et commença à rassembler des fidèles du culte Noir Occulte. Par la suite, le culte ressuscité prit le nom de celui qui l'avait relevé : le culte Stéor… »

Hermione bailla et faillit faire tomber le seul livre qui parlait de ce culte dans tout Poudlard. Elle le rattrapa de justesse et reprit sa lecture, passionnée par le sujet.

« …à partir de 1714. Après quelques années de calme relatif (seuls quelques meurtres étaient perpétrés), le culte connut une ascension fulgurante à travers toute l'Europe Occidentale vers les années 1759. Brian Stéor réussit à cette époque à maîtriser presque entièrement la magie la plus dangereuse mais surtout la plus puissante au monde. De 1760 à 1814, le culte pris son envole pour atteindre son apogée en 1814. Début de la grande époque sorcière, cette année marqua la naissance de la suprématie Stéorienne sur la communauté magique internationale. De l'Amérique du Nord, en passant par l'Asie et jusqu'à l'Australie, des milliers de sorciers rejoignirent la folie de Stéor et s'allièrent à lui. Les morts étaient devenus régulières et la psychose de la peur enfermait les familles de sorciers sur elles-mêmes, les obligeant à se cacher jours et nuits, toujours en alerte. Mais le pire était à venir,… »

Hermione piqua du nez sur les pages noircies du livre et décida de terminer sa lecture plus tard. Elle referma le gros livre et se leva en serrant les dents, elle avait l'impression que des centaines de couteaux lui transperçaient le corps. Elle alla poser le gros livre relié de cuir sur son bureau. Puis avec un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire, elle revint vers son lit et s'y coucha pour s'endormir aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Les cours se déroulèrent sans incidents le lendemain, vendredi 3 octobre. Le mois de septembre était passé tranquillement, les mangemorts n'ayant pas réattaqué depuis le soir du deuxième jour de cours de la rentrée. (Euh… vous suivez là ? dsl…)

En arrivant en classe de métamorphose, dernier cours de la journée, Hermione vit avec étonnement Mc Gonagal parler en privé avec Harry. Elle alla s'asseoir en silence en laissant une place de libre entre elle et Ron.

: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? glissa-t-elle doucement à son ami rouquin qui essayé visiblement d'entendre leur professeur.

: Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, exaspéré.

Hermione se rassit normalement, réprimant une grimace de douleur en voyant Harry revenir vers eux. Il prit place sans un mot, le visage grave. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'interrogea la préfète en chef en sortant ses affaires de cours. Elle scruta un instant son professeur pour tenter de comprendre mais y renonça quand celle-ci commença l'appel. Le professeur balaya toute la classe du regard, le visage sévère et les yeux rouges. Mc Gonagal arrêta ses yeux sur Ron et prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

: Mr Weasley, je vous prierez de venir me voir à mon bureau dès la fin des cours, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix moins dure que d'ordinaire.

Plus personne n'osa bouger. En général, ce genre de chose se produisait quand quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Harry puis à Ron, mais ceux-ci ne réagirent pas. Elle s'intéressa alors au cours, avec moins d'attention que d'ordinaire cependant.

L'heure semblait vouloir s'étirer et Hermione perdait peu à peu patience quand la cloche de fin des cours sonna enfin. Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de la salle dans l'intention d'intercepter Harry. Celui-ci sortit et Hermione l'entraîna à l'écart.

: Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? le questionna-t-elle, inquiète du manque de réaction de son ami.

Le survivant ne réagissait toujours pas, les yeux dans le vague. Hermione le secoua et reposa sa question un peu plus fort.

Harry sembla se réveiller et regarda son amie dans les yeux. Il lui prit brusquement la main et la tira derrière lui.

: Viens.

Il lui fit traverser tous les couloirs menant à la salle commune des gryffondor ainsi. Une fois qu'ils y furent entrés, il se dirigea vers le coin le plus isolé de la pièce et fit asseoir Hermione sans ménagement dans un fauteuil se trouvant là. Son amie fronça les sourcils et se retint de crier, au supplice. Il s'assit dans l'un des deux autres fauteuils restant et ferma les yeux.

: Je le hais, souffla-t-il avec rage.

: Qui ? fit Hermione, surprise.

: Voldemort, expliqua sur le même ton Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

Un petit silence suivit pendant qu'Hermione réfléchissait et qu'Harry tremblait de colère. « Voldemort ? Voldemort… Une… Une nouvelle attaque ? Seigneur, faite que ce soit faux… » Hermione croisa le regard sombre de son meilleur ami. « Non ! »

: Une nouvelle attaque ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

: Oui…

: Pourquoi Ron devait…

: Charlie… Ils… Ils l'ont tué… murmura Harry, abattu.

De surprise, Hermione faillit s'étouffer et il lui fallu un petit moment avant de pouvoir poursuivre la conversation correctement.

: Oh mon dieu ! Mme Weasley, Ron… Ginny ! s'alarma la préfète en se levant à demi.

: Elle est également dans le bureau de Mc Gonagal, la devança Harry.

Hermione se rassit, sous le choc. Voyant au bout d'un moment que Harry ne décoléré toujours pas, elle soutint son regard avec acharnement. Celui-ci l'évita et contempla avec soudain beaucoup d'intérêt l'une des tapisserie accrochée au mur. S'apercevant qu'Hermione ne le lâcherait pas des yeux avant qu'il n'est expliqué son comportement, il capitula en soupirant, très tendu.

: Il a laissé un petit mot aux Aurors, commença le survivant en se calmant à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il leur a fait comprendre qu'il s'en prendrait à tous ceux qui sont proches de moi…

Harry gigota dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Hermione comprit son malaise et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

: Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry… Et cela ne nous empêchera pas de continuer à être tes amis. Il en faudrait plus pour nous éloigner de toi, lui assura la préfète en chef avec confiance.

Harry fut convaincu par le ton confiant de son amie et sentit cette boule de culpabilité, qui lui pesait depuis qu'il avait appris s'envoler. Il laissa échapper un sourire de remerciement pour son amie, soulagé. « Heureusement que vous êtes là, Mione. »

C'est alors que le portrait de la grosse dame pivota violemment, cédant le passage à une Ginny en larmes, suivie de près par un Ron très pâle. Les élèves interrompirent leurs conversations pour les observer. Ginny courut vers Hermione et se jeta dans ses bras. Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler de douleur mais s'y obligea pour ne pas éloigner son amie, voulant à tout prix l'aider et la consoler.

La rouquine sanglota dans les bras d'Hermione tandis qu'Harry et Ron se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Gêné par le silence, Ron décida de parler pour se soulager un peu.

: Ils ne veulent pas que l'on rentre chez nous, lâcha-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

: C'est sans doute mieux pour votre sécurité, chuchota Harry en ayant peur de dire quoi que ce soit de blessant pour son meilleur ami.

: Je… je sais, répondit Ron imperceptiblement en détournant les yeux. Mais j'aurais aimé être auprès de notre mère… Elle aura besoin de notre soutien…

Ginny sanglota plus fort en entendant son frère et broya presque Hermione dans ses bras. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Charlie ? » se demandait-elle en revoyant des images de son frère souriant. Des flashs l'assaillirent : son frère la soulevant dans ses bras pour son 8ème anniversaire, son frère la soignant après une chute de vélo, son frère la consolant après une dispute, son frère lui souriant avec attendrissement, son frère l'écoutant raconter ses petits problèmes, son frère l'amusant lors d'une déprime, son frère la surveillant de loin, son frère l'aidant à mettre la table, son frère… « Stop ! Non… Charlie… » Ginny épuisa ses dernières larmes… « Non… Pas toi… Pas Charlie… »

Un silence pesant étouffé la salle commune. Seuls les pleurs de Ginny le brisaient par instants. Les autres élèves, ne voulant pas déranger, montèrent pudiquement dans leurs dortoirs. Luna s'approcha et proposa à Ginny de venir se reposer, mais celle-ci refusa et s'accrocha encore plus à Hermione qui manqua s'évanouir de douleur. La préfète en chef fit signe à Luna de ne pas insister et Miss Lovegood partit vers son dortoir.

Harry, lessivé, se leva et entraîna son meilleur ami, pâle comme la mort, vers leur propre dortoir. Ron le suivit avec la démarche d'un automate court-circuité. (truc vraiment saccadé lol)

Une fois les garçons partis, Hermione repoussa gentiment Ginny pour apaiser la douleur devenue insupportable. Elle sourit à son amie et lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Elle se leva et la fixa dans les yeux.

: Viens, suis-moi, ordonna la préfète afin de faire réagir son amie effondrée.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. La Grosse Dame manifesta vigoureusement son mécontentement d'être ainsi réveillée à tout bout de champs en leur criant dessus mais elles n'y firent pas réellement attention. Hermione pressa le pas, espérant vivement éviter de croiser un prof ou pire, Rusard. Elles arrivaient au deuxième étage et étaient presque au dortoir des préfets en chef quand des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir.

Hermione chercha un endroit où se cacher mais en vain. Un peu inquiète, elle vit Rogue apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. En les voyant, celui-ci pressa le pas et allait les engueuler sèchement lorsqu'il reconnu les deux élèves. Il stoppa net, au courant pour la mort de Charlie et ne sut qu'elle attitude adopter. Hermione reprit leur marche en tirant Ginny par la main. Rogue les laissa passer sans rien dire et hocha simplement la tête quand Hermione le défia d'intervenir. Le professeur repartit en réfléchissant sur les attaques de plus en plus fréquentes.

Hermione vit avec soulagement la porte des préfets en chef devant elles. Elle délivra le mot de passe une fois devant elle et entra sans attendre, Ginny toujours derrière la brune. Là, elle alla droit à sa chambre et y pénétra. Elle fit asseoir Ginny sur son fauteuil et ferma ensuite la porte. Elle se changea dans la salle de bain et mit un pyjama noir.

Retrouvant son amie prostrée dans le fauteuil, elle hésita sur l'attitude à avoir puis s'avança résolument vers la rouquine.

: Ginny ? Vas te changer, tu dormiras ici… Comme ça tu pourras te reposer demain matin si tu le souhaites, expliqua naturellement Hermione.

Mais la jeune Weasley ne régissais toujours pas. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, son amie la contempla, silencieuse. Perdant patience au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se leva et entreprit de soulever son amie elle-même si il le fallait. Mais elle dû abandonner bien vite, son corps supportant très mal ce genre de traitement. « Foutu Doloris ! » Elle se rassit sur le lit, désemparée.

Ginny sembla se réveiller et inspecta la chambre inconnue du regard, paumée.

: Où est-ce que je suis ? S'étonna-t-elle à voix haute.

: Tu es dans ma chambre, lui répondit Hermione de son lit.

Ginny fit volte face, surprise, et la fixa sans comprendre.

: Tu seras plus tranquille pour dormir, ici. Vas te changer, il y a des affaires dans la salle de bain. Dépêches-toi, il est tard, finit la préfète avec un soupir fatigué.

: Ok. Mer… Merci, bégaya la rouquine avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

* * *

« … et le culte connut alors son heure de gloire. Les différentes nations n'avaient heureusement rien remarqué sur les étranges phénomènes que provoquait Stéor et son culte, bien trop occupé à se quereller mutuellement pour des broutilles sans importances. Ainsi, la magie Noire Occulte passa inaperçu dans le monde entier, au grand soulagement de la communauté mondiale des sorciers. Evidement, des Aurors de tous les continents avaient été chargés de retrouver Brian Stéor mort ou vif, mais le culte était si puissant que cela restait impossible même pour les plus puissants d'entre eux. Le monde sorcier connut des heures sombres et violentes durant lesquelles les membres du culte s'employaient à terroriser les sorciers et sorcières du monde entier, mais surtout d'Europe Occidentale. De 1814 à 1859 eut lieu une période de terreur et de malheurs mêlés, plus communément appelée la Faucheuse… »

Hermione frissonna à ces nouvelles idées qui l'assaillaient. « Pourquoi personne n'en parle jamais ? S'est à peu de chose près la même chose que le règne de Voldemort du temps de sa puissance, non ? » Un peu perdue, la jeune préfète reprit sa lecture historique.

« …Arriva 1859, année de toutes les folies. C'est à cette époque que le monde moldu sombra peu à peu dans d'innombrables petits conflits. Protégé par le chaos relatif entourant cette période de l'histoire, Stéor, qui maîtrisait à présent parfaitement toute la magie Noire Occulte se mit à créer de nouveaux sortilèges dévastateurs. Ainsi, en pleine quête d'identité, les moldus n'eurent jamais conscience des manigances de l'instigateur de la Faucheuse. Celui-ci entreprit de détourner le sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra, et de le changer en Evra Kadavra. Ce nouveau sortilège surpuissant, invoqué, en même temps que la mort du destinataire, le retour à la vie de son fantôme rendu docile. Ce sortilège fut très employé durant la Faucheuse et de ce fait, Stéor eut bientôt une véritable petite armée de fantômes à ses ordres. Ce sortilège à lui seul fut la cause de plus de la moitié des morts magiques de la Faucheuse. Avec le temps, de plus en plus de membres du culte Noir Occulte apprirent ce sort cruel, entraînant de lourdes pertes qui déchirèrent les familles du monde des sorciers… »

Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour digérer toutes ces données, essayant par la même occasion de mesurer l'horreur indicible qui devait planait à cette époque troublée. Mais devant l'ampleur de tout ceci, et de son mal de crâne, elle y renonça et scruta un instant le paisible couché de soleil. Apaisée, elle replongea dans la lecture passionnante, et horripilante, du gros volume d'histoire de la magie.

« … En 1868, Stéor, toujours traqué et fort de son succès avec l'Evra Kadavra, entreprend de fabriquer le sortilège le plus instable et le plus dangereux à utiliser du monde : le Delubrum Cadere 1. Ce sortilège faisait en vérité appel aux forces de la nature les plus titanesques en invoquant les pouvoirs de l'Enfer et du Paradis. Il fut mis au point par Stéor lui-même, mais son créateur ne put jamais l'utiliser, ayant été tué par l'une de ses propres invocations avant de pouvoir le faire. Seule une poigné de membres du culte Stéor avaient eut vent de ce sortilège profanateur et ils ne purent le retrouver étant inlassablement pourchassés par les Aurors. Peu à peu, ce sortilège vertigineux sombra dans l'oubli. Tout ce que l'on sait de ce sortilège maudit, c'est que sa formule est conservée à l'intérieur d'un livre perdu frappé du glyphe du néant. A la mort de Stéor, tué en 1874 par Elvira Driad, son culte persista encore quelques temps mais ses membres se déchirèrent et il s'écroula de lui-même vers les années 80. Le temple de la forêt amazonienne est aujourd'hui introuvable… »

: QUOI ? s'écria Hermione en faisant un bond sur son fauteuil.

La préfète relut le passage encore une fois pour être certaine de ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle se leva soudain et fit tomber le livre dans un bruit mat, elle le ramassa et sortit en vitesse de sa chambre. Le petit couloir des préfets en chef était très silencieux, ce qui eut pour effet d'apaiser la jeune gryffondor. Hermione se planta devant la porte vert et argent et toqua. La voix étouffée de Draco lui parvint et elle entra sans se soucier de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Elle stoppa net en constatant qu'elle dérangeait Draco, celui-ci comptant fleurette à un Harry fort empourpré. La préfète de gryffondor leur tourna pudiquement le dos tandis qu'ils séparaient leurs lèvres et hésita à parler devant Harry. Elle sursauta en entendant Draco l'appeler doucement et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était assis sur son lit, Harry à côté de lui, et scrutait Hermione intensément.

: Qu'est-ce que tu voulez me dire ? demanda le serpentard d'un ton un peu amer, ayant été interrompu au moment le plus intéressant de son tête à tête avec Harry.

: Désolée, j'ai enfin trouvé pour le livre, annonça-t-elle avec un regard appuyé sur Harry.

: Je crois que tu peux parler devant lui, fit Draco avec un petit sourire.

: Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? S'énerva Harry avec des regards suspicieux pour ses amis.

: Dis-lui, Drac. Je croix qu'il doit être mis au courant, dit Hermione en avisant le seul fauteuil de la pièce.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil de Draco en face des deux garçons, le livre sur les genoux. Le serpentard ne disait toujours rien, indécis, et il capitula finalement au regard insistant de son amie.

: Ok, ok. Bon, Harry, j'ai découvert avant la rentrée que mon père devait retrouver un livre frappé du glyphe du néant appartenant à un culte ancien : le culte Stéor, expliqua Draco en regardant Harry dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Voldemort veut ce livre. J'avais demandé à Hermione de faire des recherches concernant ce bouquin.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

: Et tu as trouvé… Prédit le survivant avec une pointe de fatalisme dans la voix.

: Oui, en effet. Et… Je croix que ça ne va pas vous plaire…

Hermione fit silence un instant en regardant le gros livre posé sur ses genoux. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et leur rapporta tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le livre à propos du culte qui les intéressait. Plus elle parlait, plus les deux autres sentaient naître en eux un malaise déplaisant, comme s'ils pressentaient que tout ceci allait très mal se terminer.

Lorsque Hermione cessa enfin son flot de paroles, un silence lourd prit possession de la chambre de Draco. Les deux garçons ne souriaient plus du tout maintenant, et leur amie avait un visage grave. Harry, mal à l'aise, se leva brusquement et alla se poster à la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Il observa un moment les derniers rayons de soleil jouaient sur le lac sombre en une multitude d'éclats lumineux. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Draco qui s'était placé derrière lui. Draco posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son gryffondor, faisant sursauter celui-ci.

: Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons bien une solution, souffla le serpentard d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

: Et comment ? Seuls ? s'exclama Harry avec amertume en se retournant pour faire face au serpentard.

: Harry…

: Non ! Drac, nous n'avons aucune chance ! S'alarma le survivant en se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Nous avons déjà du mal avec Voldemort tout court ! Comment veux-tu que nous le combattions si il possède en plus des pouvoirs aussi puissants que ceux de l'Enfer ?

: Nous ferons comme nous avons toujours fait, Harry. Nous tiendrons, répliqua fermement le préfet des serpentard en observant la nuque de son gryffondor.

Le survivant ne répondit pas et s'obstina à observer le parc de plus en plus envahi par les ombres. Hermione se leva et se mêla à leur conversation.

: Tu as bien changé Harry… Avant la mort de Sirius, tu n'aurais jamais abandonné si vite, lui fit remarquer sa meilleure amie une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

: NE PARLE PAS DE SIRIUS ! Hurla Harry avec colère.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec ébahissement. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Harry ? » Se demanda Draco, stupéfait. « Harry, ne t'enferme pas dans ce passé… » pensa douloureusement Hermione en repensant à Sirius.

: Vous n'en avez rien à faire de la mort de Sirius, fit remarquer Harry avec ressentiment. Cela ne vous a fait aucun effet…

Draco ne répondit pas étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connut le parrain de Harry. Hermione, elle, sentit ses yeux la piquer. « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit… »

: Tu es cruel… Comment peux-tu dire ça, Harry ? répliqua la gryffondor. Sirius nous était très cher, et tu le sais parfaitement. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'en parlons jamais que… que cela nous… nous est égal…

Hermione s'interrompit dans un sanglot déchiré. Harry sentit le remord l'assaillir. Penaud, il se détourna de la fenêtre et s'approcha d'Hermione en contournant Draco.

: Je suis désolé, Mione, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais j'ai tellement besoin d'en parler, parfois…

Hermione se retint de crier de douleur en maudissant les mangemorts qui lui avaient infligé cette torture.

: Il suffisait de le dire, Harry. Nous t'aurions évidement écouté… fit-elle le souffle court.

: Sans doute… Qu'est-ce que tu as, Hermione ? Poursuivit le gryffondor.

: Moi aussi je me le demande, parfois… Intervint Draco en observant intensément Hermione.

: Rien. Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire qu'elle réussit à rendre convainquant.

Un autre silence passa durant lequel les deux garçons regardèrent leur amie avec d'énormes soupçons. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retourna s'asseoir après avoir séché ses larmes. Les deux autres firent de même et ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione reprit la parole :

: Quoi que nous fassions, nous devrons mettre les professeurs au parfum…

: Oui, s'est plus prudent. Mais tu crois qu'ils vont nous prendre au sérieux ? S'inquiéta Draco. Non attends, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Ca ne vous semble pas bizarre que cette période ne soit jamais étudiée en cours ?

: Si, évidement. J'ais été très surprise en découvrant tout ceci… Mais là n'est pas la question…

: A mon avis, ils seront obligés de nous croire, assura Harry, confiant. Après tout, ils connaissent sûrement cette histoire puisque elle a existé… Ils doivent l'aborder qu'en septième année peut-être…

: Ouais, t'as pas tord, acquiesça Draco, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

: Il faut leur dire le plus vite possible. On ne sait pas quand Voldemort invoquera la magie du culte, fit Hermione en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

: Pour bien faire, réfléchit Draco à voix haute, il faudrait réunir les professeurs et tout leur expliquer…

: Allons voir Dumbledor, proposa Harry le plus naturellement du monde.

Les autres hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et ils sortirent tous de la chambre du serpentard.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui bloque l'accès au bureau de Dumbledor environ dix minutes plus tard. Hermione prononça le mot de passe et la statue hideuse se déplaça sur le côté. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit passage et frappèrent à la porte. La voix altérée du directeur leur répondit aussitôt à travers le bois de la porte. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et restèrent debout sans savoir quoi faire. Dumbledor, assis à son bureau leur adressa un sourire un peu surpris et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

: Et bien, que voulez vous me dire, jeunes gens ? Demanda le directeur avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

: Euh… C'est tout ce que Harry parvint à dire.

: Nous aimerions vous parler de quelque chose de très important, commença Hermione en insistant sur le 'très'. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin que tous les professeurs soient réunis, professeur.

: Ah… Hum… Très bien, répondit Dumbledor de plus en plus étonné. Eh bien, je vais réunir les professeurs. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à exagérer, Miss Granger.

: C'est vraiment très urgent, professeur, assura Draco pour appuyer son amie.

: Très bien, très bien, fit Dumbledor en se levant de son fauteuil imposant. Retrouvez nous dans la salle des professeurs dans un quart d'heure.

: Oui, professeur, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Dumbledor les salua et sortit de la salle à pas pressés. Les trois élèves s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Fumseck poussa un cri mélodieux. Harry fit face à l'oiseau de feu et celui-ci poussa un second cri plus triste que le précédent.

: Qu'y a-t-il Fumseck ? Chuchota Harry, un peu inquiet à cause de la tristesse soudaine du phoenix.

Celui-ci ouvrit ses ailes et plana de son perchoir aux pieds du survivant. Là, l'oiseau majestueux frotta sa tête contre la jambe d'Harry. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, surpris par le comportement étrange du phoenix de Dumbledor. Les deux autres observaient se manège avec anxiété : pourquoi le volatile réagissait-il ainsi ?

: Fumseck ? Appela le survivant désemparé.

L'oiseau releva sa tête magnifique et poussa un dernier cri suraigu chargé de désespoir en braquant ses yeux étincelants sur Hermione. Celle-ci en eut le souffle coupé. Puis, sans prévenir, Fumseck s'envola et partit par la fenêtre. Les trois amis suivirent des yeux le point rouge sur le bleu azur jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Harry et Draco observèrent Hermione tandis que celle-ci restait à contempler le ciel.

: Vraiment bizarre, murmura Draco avant de sortir à son tour du bureau du directeur.

Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Harry puis ils emboîtèrent le pas au serpentard, moins sûr d'eux tout à coup.

* * *

Le couloir de la salle des professeurs était calme en cette fin de journée. En approchant, les trois élèves purent entendre des voix agitées en provenance de la salle où il leur était jusque là déconseillé de pénétrer. Ils avancèrent dans sa direction quand Rusard apparut à l'autre bout du couloir.

: AH, AH ! Jubila-t-il en s'élançant vers eux. La main dans le sac ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous prépariez ? Bombardement à la bombabouse ? Visite nocturne dans la réserve ? Farce ? Piège ? Embuscade ? Fit-il d'une traite. Alors ? ALORS !

Ils allaient répondre lorsque la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit brusquement, Rogue s'encadrant dans l'embrasure.

: Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme, Rusard ? S'époumona-t-il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur en cette heure tardive.

Il posa son regard sur les trois élèves et se calma.

: Ah ! Vous voila, vous… Eh bien ! Entrez ! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit devant nous! Fit aimablement remarquer le professeur de potion d'un ton mélodieux. (Ah… Ironie, quand tu nous tiens…)

Harry, Hermione et Draco entrèrent dans la salle sans demander leur reste, trop heureux d'échapper à Rusard. Celui-ci faisait une drôle de grimace et il repartit en bougonnant, furieux. Rogue referma la porte, content de lui.

Hermione constata que tous les professeurs étaient présents et en fut intimidée. Harry et Draco s'avancèrent vers eux et prirent place dans les fauteuils que leur désignait Mc Gonagal. La préfète en chef préféra rester debout, trop nerveuse.

: Alors ? Commença Dumbledor de l'autre côté de la salle bondée.

Draco leva les yeux sur Hermione et celle-ci lui fit signe de parler. Draco répondit par un signe de tête et se tourna vers leurs professeurs :

: Euh… Et bien, voilà… Avant la rentrée, j'ai surprit une conversation entre mon père et… Lord Voldemort, débuta avec peu d'assurance le serpentard tandis que certain fronçaient le nez en entendant le nom du sorcier noir. Voldemort voulait que mon père lui ramène un livre ancien, frappé du glyphe du néant. Un livre qui appartenait au culte Stéor, rajouta Draco après un temps d'arrêt.

Les professeurs se lancèrent des regards mi-affolés mi-incrédules durant un instant puis se ressaisirent. L'éternel sourire malicieux de Dumbledor s'était effacé et son visage était aussi froid que la glace. Mc Gonagal semblait mal à l'aise et elle ferma les yeux en sentant un vertige la faire vaciller. Flitwick fut secoué de tremblements légers et Mme Chourave ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que Rogue fronçait les sourcils de façon très inquiétante. Seule Fleur resta impassible, quoique légèrement moins rassurée. Hagrid, dans un coin de la pièce, fit sursauter tout le monde quand il demanda d'une voix basse :

: Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Malfoy ?

: Nous en sommes certains, répliqua Hermione en se plaçant à côté de son ami serpentard. J'ai fait des recherches, murmura la gryffondor en posant l'énorme livre d'histoire de la magie sur la table au centre de la salle.

: Ce livre était dans la réserve, s'étonna Mme Pince.

: Oui, en effet, confirma Hermione. C'est là que je l'ais prit…

: Miss Granger ! Cela ne vous ressemble pas ! S'exclama Mc Gonagal, outrée.

: Si, en temps de crise, cela me ressemble, répondit calmement Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse. Voldemort veut se servir de la magie du culte contre nous, contre Harry, les prévint la gryffondor.

: Mais comment diable…

: Continuez, demanda Dumbledor en coupant Rogue.

: Voldemort voudra sans doutes se servir du Delubrum Cadere mit au point par Stéor, les renseigna la préfète en chef avec sérieux. Il voudra se servir du sortilège perdu…

Sous le choc, les professeurs ne dirent rien. Rogue vint se planter devant les trois élèves et leur fit remarquer cyniquement :

: Et comme vous l'avez vous-même dit, Miss Granger, ce sortilège est perdu…

: Plus maintenant, intervint Draco en fixant son directeur de maison. Mon père m'a contacté peu après la rentrée pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé le livre et qu'il allait bientôt revenir.

Rogue palissait à vue d'œil, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la crainte des autres personnes présentes.

: Le livre est en sa possession, chuchota Harry avec désespoir en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Dumbledor.

Celui-ci soutint son regard en même temps qu'il réfléchissait. Un silence lourd de menaces plana dans la pièce. Les professeurs, assommaient par la réapparition de cet ancien culte, étaient tétanisés. Dumbledor se remis debout sous les yeux paumés des autres profs et vint se placer à l'une des fenêtres de la longue pièce.

: Dites-moi, chers élèves, demanda doucement le directeur en se retournant vers eux, pensez-vous qu'il va utiliser le sortilège dans toute sa puissance ?

: Oui, professeur, je le pense en effet, répondit Hermione pour eux trois.

Un sourire très, mais alors très, inquiétant se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur de Poudlard. Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était fou et quelques uns sentirent un frisson glacer parcourir leur échine. Hermione ne dis rien et haussa un sourcil, en attente.

: Alors c'est parfais, les acheva Dumbledor avec un regard des plus amusés.

: Allons, Albus, expliquez-vous ! Supplia Minerva au bord de la crise de nerf.

: Eh bien, c'est très simple. Si ce sort fait en effet appel aux pouvoirs de l'Enfer, n'oubliez pas qu'il invoque dans le même temps les pouvoirs du Paradis… Leur fit remarquer Albus avec un sourire éclatant.

Des soupirs soulagés retentirent à travers la pièce en constatant que le vieux directeur n'avait pas perdu la raison. Celui-ci repris sa contemplation méditative à la fenêtre. « Et si j'ais bonne mémoire, une personne pourra sans doutes nous aider dans notre nouvelle lutte… » Le directeur tourna son regard vers le stade de quidditch silencieux, pensif. « Alquia Driad… J'espère que nous te trouverons à ta dernière adresse, mon amie… »

Dumbledor se tourna une fois de plus vers les autres et leur lança joyeusement :

: On dit que Paris est un ravissement en cette période de l'année !

Il fit signe aux trois élèves de s'approcher, ainsi que Rogue et Fleur et ceux-ci obéirent immédiatement.

: Minerva, je vous laisse diriger les opérations en notre absence, annonça Dumbledor avec confiance.

: Eh ! Attendez ! Où est-ce que l'on v…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Dumbledor avait sortit sa baguette et avait lancé le sort de téléportation collective. Ils disparurent dans une explosion d'étincelles lumineuses. Encore un peu perdus, les autres professeurs mirent du temps à quitter la salle des professeurs.

* * *

Le petit groupe de sorciers apparus dans une ruelle sombre typique du vieux Paris, Harry et Rogue se trouvant debout sur un tas d'ordures. Harry levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et Rogue grognait son mécontentement alors qu'ils s'écartaient du tas nauséabond.

: Désolé, s'excusa Dumbledor avant de s'expliquer. Paris a bien changé depuis ma dernière visite…

Dumbledor sortit de la ruelle suivit par le reste du groupe.

* * *

1 : Delubrum Cadere édifice sacré du néant (à peu près, j'ai jamais fait de latin… donc gomen si c'est pas tout à fait ça…)

Voilà, voilà… Tout ce petit monde se met en place.

Bises ! Lumenor.


	7. 6 Delubrum Cadere

Chap 6 ! (enfin !) La véritable histoire commence ici…

Réponses aux nouvelles review :

**Naya** : Merci de me rassurer… J'espère que ça te plaira  Bises !

**Coralie Malfoy** : Lol merci, je veux bien que tu deviennes une revieweuse acharnée ! J'espère que tes exams se passent bien… (si ils sont pas fini depuis le temps… --') Sinon j'espère que ma fic te changera les idées… Bises !

**Pithy **: Lol merci pour ton enthousiasme ! C sympa… J'espère que tu aimeras encore… Bises !

L'histoire se fait de plus en plus 'adulte'. Attention, la fin du chapitre devient un peu plus dark…

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Delubrum Cadere.

* * *

Dans l'une des sombres salles du manoir de Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy apparut dans un 'pop' sonore. Le serviteur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était en vérité en piteux état. Sa robe était déchirée, son visage ainsi que ses bras, couvèrent de nombreuses coupures, saignaient à plusieurs endroits et ses yeux rougis semblaient vides.

Immobile dans l'obscurité, Lucius avait les yeux légèrement exorbités. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il était arrivé et bougea précautionneusement ses membres endoloris. Il balaya la petite pièce froide et silencieuse où il avait transplané et pâlit en remarquant une chaise juste à côté de lui. « Un peu plus et je restait bloqué… » Le sorcier s'épousseta doucement en grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Il sentit le gros livre qu'il avait ramené glisser sur le côté et le rattrapa in extremis. Il l'observa un instant et fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé. « Comment un livre d'apparence si innocent peut-il être gardé par des créatures aussi féroces ? » Un second frisson le secoua alors qu'il revoyait des images défiler devant ses yeux :

""La forêt ancienne grouillait de sons divers tandis qu'un sorcier téméraire écrasait impitoyablement l'humus fertile sous ses pieds. L'humain s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs oppressantes de la forêt jusqu'alors inviolé. Les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, rendant la progression de l'homme vêtu d'une robe noire plus difficile à chaque instant.

Il arriva à un petit cour d'eau qui serpentait de-ci de-là entre les immenses arbres, l'enjamba et poursuivit son chemin en s'aidant d'une carte. Il détaillait attentivement la carte qui lui avait donné son maître depuis plusieurs minutes quand il prit conscience du silence qui l'enveloppait soudain. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était arrivé dans une grande clairière parsemée de ruines. L'ambiance pesante le fit hésiter à avancer, plus un seul bruit ne lui parvenait, comme si tous les animaux de cette satanée forêt étaient devenus muets de frayeur.

Le sorcier releva fièrement la tête et fit un effort considérable pour faire abstraction de tout ceci. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait distinguer les restes d'un temple rongeait par la végétation luxuriante et il s'en approcha en constatant que s'était ce qu'il cherchait. Plus il approchait, plus il présentait un danger. Les sens en alerte, il fit son possible pour être le plus discret possible mais les herbes hautes ne lui facilitaient pas la tache. Au pied des ruines enfouis, il réalisa à quel point le temple devait être imposant au temps de sa splendeur et en fut légèrement admiratif. Lucius inspecta sommairement les alentours du regard puis satisfait de cette inspection, il s'avança vers ce qui devait être les portes mais il stoppa à quelques mètres de son objectif en entendant des grognements retentirent en provenance de toutes les directions. Une sueur froide le prit et il sortit sa baguette magique d'une main tremblante.

D'étranges créatures surgirent d'un bond des sous-bois et de derrière les buissons qui entouraient la clairière. Elles s'approchèrent de Lucius de la démarche caractéristique des grands félins et elles entourèrent le sorcier qui avait osé pénétrer dans ce lieu dont qu'elles avaient la charge de protéger. Lucius perdit un peu de son célèbre sang froid en constatant leur nombre et il maudit silencieusement son maître, celui-ci ne l'ayant pas averti de la présence de ces gardiens.

Les créatures étaient hybrides : elles avaient l'apparence de panthères noires munies d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris. Leurs crocs étaient démesurés et rappelaient légèrement ceux des vampires tandis que leurs griffes rétractiles coupaient sans efforts les branches mortes présentent sur leur chemin.

Les grognements s'intensifièrent et elles s'apprêtèrent à bondir sur l'humain imprudent qui les avait dérangé. Mais Lucius les devança :

: AVADA KEDAVRA !

L'une des créatures mourut sur le coup alors que ses semblables reculaient, un peu déstabilisées. Lucius en profita pour pénétrer en courrant dans le temple en ruine. Mais malheureusement, les créatures en avaient subitement décidé autrement et le pourchassèrent avec acharnement à l'intérieur du temple…""

Une porte lointaine claqua quelque part dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort, ramenant Lucius au temps présent et il secoua la tête pour effacer les images du combat qui le hantait encore. Retrouvant peu à peu ses forces, le sorcier blond sortit de la petite pièce étriquée et s'engagea dans le labyrinthe de couloirs sombres du manoir.

Une série de cris stridents montèrent des cachots et Lucius laissa apparaître un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres minces. Il atteignit enfin le salon privé de Voldemort et frappa respectueusement à la porte. La voix étouffée du seigneur noir lui parvint à travers celle-ci et Lucius entra immédiatement dans la pièce obscurcie par la présence du Lord noir. Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers le mangemort, sa silhouette était entourée par les flammes de la cheminée et un sourire froid effleura ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre ouvragé qu'avait ramené Lucius.

Lucius se courba devant son maître et sans se redresser, lui tendit le lourd volume de cuivre. Voldemort attrapa avidement le livre ainsi offert et l'inspecta avant d'éclater d'un rire aigu et dément à glacer le sang. Il se calma lentement et braqua ses yeux sur Lucius après plusieurs minutes, soudain grave :

: Quelqu'un sait-il ?

: Non, Maître, répondit Lucius avec assurance.

: Bien. Descends dans la Salle Ovale et trace ce pentacle sur le sol avec ceci, ordonna le seigneur noir en mettant dans les mains de Lucius un schéma et une petite bourse de poudre.

: Oui, Maître.

Lucius repartit de la salle, heureux d'avoir réussi sa mission. « Je serais bientôt son plus proche serviteur, si ce n'est déjà fait. Et alors,… »

Voldemort exultait. Il dévorait déjà les anciennes inscriptions du livre des yeux. « Ahahahahah ! Harry ! Tu n'as plus aucune chance de m'échapper à nouveau… Pas la moindre petite chance… » Il tourna plusieurs pages et tomba sur un passage très intéressant qui semblait concerner les pouvoirs de l'Enfer. « Plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! » Un second rire glacial secoua le seigneur noir alors qu'il partait du salon pour se rendre à la Salle Ovale.

* * *

L'académie Beauxbâtons résonnait des différents cours enseignaient aux élèves sorciers français. Parmi ceux-ci, plusieurs essayaient évidement de faire les pitres en ridiculisant leurs professeurs mais n'y réussissaient que rarement. Les élèves de toutes les maisons attendaient impatiemment la fin des cours. 

Une cloche retentit dans tous les bâtiments de l'immense académie et le vacarme de centaines d'élèves envahissant la cour intérieure de l'école résonna dans les longs couloirs désertés. De nombreux groupes se réunirent souvent par année d'étude. A la fontaine du milieu de la cours se trouvaient les septièmes années par maison.

Les jeunes sorciers chahutaient tranquillement sous les yeux scrutateurs des préfets vigilants. Parmi ces derniers, une seule d'entre eux mettait son devoir de côté pour discuter avec un groupe d'amis. Raziel Riel, l'une des élèves les plus populaires de l'académie, plaisantait encore avec ses camarades de septième année malgré son poste de préfète en chef de de l'une des maisons de l'Académie Beauxbâtons.

L'un de ses amis lança soudain une mauvaise blague sur la directrice de l'une des maisons et plusieurs autres le regardèrent avec des avertissements dans les yeux, n'appréciant pas trop la blague idiote. En effet, au contraire de Poudlard, la rivalité des maisons se limitait uniquement au quidditch. En dehors du sport, les élèves de toutes les maisons se mélangeaient aisément.

: Tu as encore perdu une occasion de te taire, Alex, se mit à rire Raziel, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

L'interpellé ne fit aucun commentaire et baissa la tête en rougissant. Il regrettait un peu sa blague et se promis de ne plus parler sans réfléchir à l'avenir.

Dans un autre groupe d'élèves de la même année, les commentaires allaient bon train sur la façon dont Raziel faisait son travail de préfète en chef et sa tenue non réglementaire.

: Elle ne surveille jamais les élèves…

: Toujours à faire autre chose…

: T'as vu la façon dont elle s'habille ?

: Ouais, c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi elle est toujours habillée en moldue ?

: J'sais pas mais ça lui va plutôt bien…

Les autres se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler et le regardèrent avec étonnement. Celui-ci allait se justifier quand Sélène Trane, la préfète en chef de leur maison (de septième année) approcha du groupe. Les autres se turent immédiatement et attendirent qu'elle entame la conversation, n'osant pas prendre les devant même si Sélène était leur amie.

: Alors ? De quoi parliez vous ? fit la nouvelle venue avec un sourire simple.

: Euh…

: Hum… Intéressant, continua leur préfète en chef, visiblement de bonne humeur. Mais encore ?

L'une des filles du groupe se mit à rire à ces mots et celui qui avait jugé la tenue non réglementaire de Raziel parla pour les autres avec un léger sourire.

: Nous parlions de Raziel, Sélène.

: Ah… Et que disiez-vous ?

: Et bien, nous nous étonnions de sa tenue vestimentaire des plus… moldue, fit avec précaution le garçon légèrement mal à l'aise.

Sélène ne dit rien mais ses yeux étincelèrent. Elle était amie avec Raziel depuis plus de trois ans et n'appréciait pas trop les commentaires parfois déplacés de ses camarades. Elle observa de loin son amie préfète et elle dut reconnaître que la tenue de celle-ci était vraiment inhabituelle. Raziel portait un ensemble de cuir blanc qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux blancs coupés court si particuliers et Sélène ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative, comme la plupart des élèves de Beauxbâtons. La préfète en chef vêtue de blanc n'était pas la seule à être habillée en moldu mais elle était la plus voyante ce matin-là.

: Mais loin de nous l'idée de la critiquer, ajouta le garçon pour tempérer ses propos.

: Si tu le dis, Todd, répliqua Sélène en masquant ses émotions.

Elle hocha la tête pour les saluer et partit en direction de son amie préfète sous les regards inquiets de son groupe d'amis. Au passage, le jeune frère de Raziel, Raphaël, se joignit à Sélène. Tous deux contournèrent la magnifique fontaine représentant une sirène jouant avec un dauphin et s'approchèrent de Raziel et de son groupe d'amis. Ceux-ci les accueillirent avec bonne humeur ce qui fit sourire Sélène et elle se plaça en face de Raziel.

: Cet ensemble est vraiment beau, Raziel.

: Merci, Sélène, répondit celle-ci avec un joli sourire en coin.

Elle ne put poursuivre, la cloche sonna à nouveau et condamna les élèves à retourner en cours.

Les différents préfets se réunirent pour les encadrer puis se joignirent à leur classes respectives. Raziel vint à la rencontre d'Alex et Sophia, deux de ses amis, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de métamorphose. Leur professeur, Miss Eira était déjà assise et attendait patiemment que ses élèves s'installent dans la salle. Celle-ci était grande, très spacieuse et en demi cercle comme un amphithéâtre.

: Bien, si vous êtes installés, nous pouvons commencer. Ouvrez vos livres page 53 et lisez la méthodologie sur comment transformer un objet long quelconque en une épée acérée magiquement améliorée. Nous débuterons ensuite la pratique, leur dit la directrice de l'une des maisons avec un sourire chaleureux.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans délai et bientôt un silence attentif se fit dans la salle. A son bureau, la directrice regardait ses élèves travailler leur méthode en vue de la pratique en riant sous cape. « Ils m'étonnerons toujours. Ils sont si sérieux… » Elle se renversa sur son siège pour passer le temps. « Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs… »

* * *

La petite délégation de Poudlard déambulait dans les rues parisiennes sans savoir où aller. Dumbledor, leur guide, tentait tant bien que mal de se repérer dans la ville nouvelle pour lui. 

: Si vous permettez, monsieur le directeur, commença Fleur. Je pourrai peut-être vous aider si vous me disiez ce que vous cherchez…

: Très juste, Miss Delacour, très juste, répondit Albus d'un ton enjoué. Et bien en vérité, je cherche le quartier magique appelé Plume de Hibou…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Fleur.

: Oui, je vois où il se trouve. Suivez-moi, leur dit-elle en partant tout de suite.

Harry bondit pour ne pas la perdre de vue tandis que Dumbledor et Rogue suivaient la jeune demi vélane d'un pas tranquille côte à côte. Draco resta en retrait pour admirer le détaille de l'architecture d'un bâtiment proche. Hermione qui était déjà à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui revint en arrière en suivant les autres des yeux pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

: Allez, viens Draco, dépêches-toi ou ils vont nous semer !

: Hein ? Ah ? Euh… Oui, désolé Mione.

Le serpentard constata avec inquiétude que les autres étaient déjà loin. Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna dans une course effrénée pour rattraper les autres. Ceux-ci les attendaient, légèrement moqueurs, surtout Rogue.

: Peur de se perdre ? demanda le professeur de potion avec un sourire carnassier.

: Vous nous manqueriez trop, professeur, répliqua sur le même ton le jeune serpentard.

Hermione sourit devant le regard courroucé du professeur toujours grognon. Harry lui louchait sur les mains enlacées de ses deux amis et Hermione voyant la teinte rouge que prenait le visage de Harry préféra ne pas le fâcher et lâcha la main de Draco. Harry reprit une couleur normale et entraîna son Draco loin de la gryffondor, un peu jaloux sous les yeux mi surpris mi rieurs des autres personnes présentent.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant «Je ne savais pas que tu étais possessif, Harry. » et reprit la marche aux côtés du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui lui permit de parler avec Fleur de cette ville qui la fascinait.

* * *

Cela faisait dix jours que Voldemort étudiait le livre de Stéor. La première tentative n'avait pas marché et le seigneur noir essayait sans grand succès de déchiffrer les signes étranges du livre. 

Il s'impatientait réellement à présent et dans un excès de rage faillit arracher les feuilles couvertes de symboles incompréhensibles mais se retint au dernier moment. « Si prés du but… Patience… » Il relut le livre en entier pour la xème fois et crut comprendre le mécanisme du livre ancien. La clé était le symbole étrange qui revenait sans cesse dans le bouquin. Sur la première page, ce signe étrange constituer de divers triangles luisait d'une lumière verte.

Le plus gros des triangles était pointe en bas et trois autres plus petits le surmontaient pointe en haut cette fois-ci.

Voldemort posa sa paume gauche sur le plus gros triangle et trois de ses doigts sur les petits triangles. Le livre trembla légèrement et la lumière verte l'engloba tout entier cette fois. Il s'échappa des mains du sorcier et s'ouvrit à la première page très lisible et Voldemort le lut ainsi en entier. Un sourire inquiétant étira les lèvres du sorcier le plus craint du monde et il sortit de sa salle d'étude pour rejoindre la Salle Ovale où aura lieu l'incantation.

* * *

Le petit groupe de Poudlard avait bien marchait et ils étaient, selon Fleur, presque arrivés à leur destination. Il était prés de 14h30 et Hermione commençait à en avoir marre de marcher quand Dumbledor s'arrêta soudain. 

: Dites-moi, Fleur, demanda-t-il avec entrain, ne pourrions nous pas nous arrêter dans un endroit tranquille afin de nous restaurer ?

: Oh ! Excusez-moi, Mr le directeur, fit la demi vélane en plaçant une main devant sa bouche et en stoppant. Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié…

: Ce n'est pas grave Miss Delacour, assura aimablement (et pour de vrai cette fois) le professeur Rogue. Nous pourrons nous restaurer une fois arrivés à destination.

Dumbledor sourit au professeur de potion, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

: Pourquoi tant de hâte Severus ?

: Il me semble que l'affaire est urgente Albus… Répondit sérieusement le maître de potion.

: En effet… Soit, nous sauterons donc le déjeuné…

Avec un gros soupir, le directeur de Poudlard repartit vers la rue de gauche. Alors que les autres allaient le suivre, Fleur intervint d'un ton cocasse :

: Euh… Mr le directeur ? Le quartier de la Plume de Hibou c'est par la droite…

Dumbledor se retourna surpris et les autres rirent devant son air indigné. Il revint vers eux en rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de dignité et arrivé à leur niveau gloussa à son tour.

: Après vous, Miss, fit le vieux sorcier en reprenant contenance.

Fleur reprit son rôle de guide avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

Voldemort récitait l'incantation au centre du pentacle tracé sur le sol de la Salle Ovale. Lucius dans un coin observait la scène avec appréhension. 

Le seigneur noir prononça le dernier mot et attendit impatiemment la suite des évènements. Une fumée épaisse et noire s'éleva soudain du symbole tracé au sol et Voldemort fut bientôt masqué par la fumée étrange. La poudre s'enflamma et les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps. Lucius recula, inquiet.

La fumée fut dissipée par un vent magique venant de nulle part et le sol se craquela devant le sorcier noir. Une fissure scinda le sol et une lumière rouge s'en échappa, nappant la pièce d'un sang immatériel et illusoire. La fumée se concentra alors et prit la consistance d'une créature démoniaque fort inquiétante. Elle était dotée de deux grandes ailes de chauves souris et d'une pair de cornes noires sur le front. La créature ouvrit des yeux rouges phosphorescents qui étincelèrent en se posant sur la frêle silhouette du sorcier noir.

Voldemort recula malgré lui, impressionné, puis se redressa fièrement et affronta le regard incendiaire du démon. Satan découvrit ses crocs étincelants en un sourire d'une ignoble cruauté.

: Que me veux-tu, humain ? Tonna la voix grinçante du roi démon.

: Vous le savez parfaitement, répondit froidement Voldemort en essayant de garder son calme.

: Tu es bien sur de toi… fit avec méprit le démon infernal. Mais c'est vrai. Ce sortilège ne trompe pas…

: Un sorcier noir ne recule pas, seigneur démon, se vanta froidementVoldemort.

Un étrange sourire tordit la gueule de la créature infernale.

: Hum… Tu es peut-être digne de nos pouvoirs, sorcier… Bien. Mais tu dois prendre garde à deux choses, humain, prévint sombrement Satan.

Voldemort ne répondit pas et préféra hocher la tête, un peu moins sur de lui, tout à coup.

: D'abord, la puissance des Enfers pourrait te tuer si tu ne sais pas la contrôler…

: Aucun risque, assura Voldemort, confiant. Je suis entraîné… Et la deuxième ? Demanda respectueusement le sorcier, pressé d'en finir.

: Les forces universelles respectent toujours un équilibre inviolable, sorcier. Si nous introduisons notre magie infernale dans ce plan, celle de nos ennemis y apparaîtra elle aussi, forcement…

: Les Anges ? s'exclama le seigneur noir, passablement surpris.

: Oui. Et mon ennemi juré, Metatron, cracha le démon en bouillant de haine.

: Cela ne pourra me stopper, mes pouvoirs sont déjà conséquents…

: Ne sous estime pas nos ennemis. Ce serait ta perte, sorcier…

: Oui, bien sur. Mais je ne les crains pas…

: Fort bien…

Le démon invoqua les runes infernales et il s'embrasa instantanément de flammes noires. Il leva les bras et les dirigea vers Voldemort. Celui-ci sentit son corps le brûler tandis que les flammes noires venaient l'entourer progressivement. Le seigneur noir serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, prenant son mal en patience. Quand toutes les flammes eurent rejoint le cercle noir qui entourait Voldemort, le cercle se resserra sur le sorcier qui sentit le feu noir le traverser et s'installer en lui pour y rester.

Une fois tout ceci fait, Satan cessa le transfère et s'adressa une dernière fois au mortel.

: Prends garde, sorcier, à être digne de nos pouvoirs ! Les Anges sont puissants eux aussi, et si vous les sous estimez, ils vous détruiront, sorcier noir…

: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais prudent. Ils n'en réchapperont pas, dit d'une voix rauque de douleur le sorcier épuisé mais satisfait.

: Un dernier conseil, sorcier… Trouve celui à qui les pouvoirs du Paradis seront confié et détruit-le immédiatement. Fais cela et tu n'auras aucun problème pour le reste…

Satan, roi autoproclamé des démons et de l'Enfer adressa un sourire torve au sorcier humain si arrogant et disparut par la fissure qui se referma d'elle-même. La pièce reprit son apparence normale et les deux sorciers mirent un certain temps à s'habituer au changement de lumière.

* * *

Autre part, une autre entité s'éveilla. Metatron, Archange des Séraphins, ouvrit les yeux sur terre pour contempler un monde de béton, d'acier et de goudron. Le plus puissant des Anges se leva et parcouru du regard ce paysage tristement gris. Il déplia ses ailes et, se rendant invisible, s'envola dans le ciel crépusculaire entamant une quête dont lui seul avait la connaissance.

* * *

Les cours de la journée étaient finis à l'académie BeauxBâtons. Il était prés de 17h00 et les élèves avaient quartiers libres jusqu'à 20h00. 

La cour intérieure était envahie par les élèves et Raziel décida d'aller dans le parc, préférant la solitude à la cohue. Elle s'installa au pied d'un sol pleureur et repensa à ses parents. Ses parents… « Cela fait si longtemps… Et pourtant j'ai encore l'impression parfois quand rentrant à la maison, vous serez là pour nous accueillir, Raph et moi… »

La préfète en chef ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir épuisé. « Pourquoi vous ont-ils tué ? Vous laissez un si grand vide derrière vous… » Une larme perla à ses paupières et bientôt, deux larmes cristallines glissèrent doucement sur les joues de la préfète aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus pâles. « Vous laissez un si grand vide dans ma vie… » Elle laissa les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues sans s'en soucier, ivre de tristesse. « Cela fait 5 ans, seulement 5 ans… Vous me manquez tant… » Une dernière larme s'écrasa au sol et elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main.

Elle allait se lever quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle tourna la tête dans leur direction et s'étonna de voir Sélène en compagnie de son petit frère. Ils semblaient se promener tranquillement dans le parc presque désert.

Poussant un gros soupir, la préfète en chef aux cheveux bleu pâle se redressa et accrocha un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres.

: Bonne promenade ? Interrogea Raziel aux deux autres qui sursautèrent en l'entendant.

: Ah ! Ra… Raziel, tu es là… Nous te cherchions, justement, lui dit son frère surpris avec un doux sourire.

: Et pourquoi ?

: Nous nous demandions où tu étais, Raziel, répondit Sélène. Tous les élèves sont dans la salle réfectoire pour dîner. Tu es la seule qui manquer à l'appel…

Elle hésita un instant et poursuivit en voyant quelques traces de larme sur les joues de son amie :

: Ca va, Raziel ?

: Hein ? Oh, euh, oui. Oui, ça va très bien merci, répondit la préfète avec une mine étonnée qui ne trompa personne.

Sa voix sonnait plutôt faux et les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils mais sachant qu'elle ne se confirait pas, ils ne dirent rien et l'entraînèrent vers la salle réfectoire. Raziel se laissa faire sans un mot.

* * *

Fleur avait enfin réussit à trouver le quartier que Dumbledor cherchait. Ils avaient atteint ce quartier et Dumbledor les conduisit devant une maison typiquement française. Petite et modeste, la maison était propre et silencieuse. Dumbledor s'avança vers elle et arrivé à la porte, sonna doucement. Rien ne bougea. Il résonna et cette fois-ci, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans la maison. 

Albus recula un peu et la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme habillée sobrement.

: Oui ? Que voulez-vous ?

: C'est toi, Alquia ? Alquia Driad ?

: Oui… Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la vieille femme avec des yeux méfiants.

: Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demanda Dumbledor amusé.

La dame fronça les sourcils puis s'avança vers le directeur de Poudlard. Elle l'examina et ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle le reconnu enfin.

: Albus !

La vielle dame s'avança et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous les regards médusés des autres. Rogue se racla la gorge, plutôt gêné. La dame s'écarta brusquement de Dumbledor et braqua ses yeux vifs sur le reste du groupe. A l'autre bout de la rue, un couple moldu observait d'un regard mi-moqueur mi-choqué le groupe de sorciers en robes.

: Entrez, je vous en pris. Les gens peuvent être idiots parfois, leur fit la vieille en les invitant du geste à rentrer.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous et bientôt, tout le monde fut installé dans le salon coquet de madame Driad devant une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud. Tous sauf Dumbledor et Rogue se demandaient qui était cette femme habillait en moldue et qui connaissait apparemment parfaitement le monde sorcier.

: Bien, chers élèves et professeur, je vous présente Alquia Driad, une vieille amie, leur annonça Dumbledor.

: Alquia Driad ? S'exclama Fleur soudain attentive. Mais… N'est-ce pas vous la sociolomage qui a étudié le culte de Stéor durant des années ?

: Si, c'est bien moi… Et vous êtes ?

: Excuse moi, Alquia. Je te présent Fleur Delacour, professeur de d.c.f.m., Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy, tous deux préfets en chef et Harry Potter que tu dois certainement connaître… Fit Dumbledor en les désignant chacun à leur tour.

: Potter ? Eh bien, enchantée jeune homme…Répondit Alquia un peu étonnée avant de demander. Pour quelles raisons me présentes-tu ces personnes, Albus ?

Dumbledor se lança dans le récit des découvertes d'Hermione et Draco et fut interrompu peu avant la fin par celle-ci.

: Driad… Etes-vous la descendante d'Edinia Driad ?

: Hum… Vous êtes vive, jeune fille. C'est en effet le cas… Répondit sobrement la dame avec un sourire appréciateur.

: Oui… Enfin bref, pour terminer mon explication… Voldemort a le livre et va sans doute s'en servir sous peu. Tu as étudié ce culte… A quoi devons-nous nous attendre ? Soupira Dumbledor, las.

La vieille dame avait visiblement pâli en entendant cette horrible nouvelle et les invités s'inquiétèrent de sa santé un instant. Mais Mme Driad se reprit vite et bientôt, seul son regard inquiet indiquait son effroi.

: Vous… Vous en êtes sûr ? Murmura la dame paralysée.

: Malheureusement oui, Alquia… Répondit Dumbledor avec assurance. Nous devons résister. Trouver un moyen de contrer Voldemort et sa folie. Mais nous ne savons pas comment contrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs…

La vieille dame se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre toute proche, plongée dans une intense réflexion.

: Tu es celle qui connais le mieux le culte Stéor et sa magie, poursuivi calmement Dumbledor. Dis-nous ce que nous devons faire…

La vieille femme soupira et se retourna. Elle regarda ses invités avec une lueur de désolation dans les yeux ce qui accentua considérablement l'appréhension des autres.

: C'est justement le problème, Albus, répondit-elle d'une voix triste mais posée. Vous, n'y personne d'autre, ne pouvez contrer les pouvoirs de l'Enfer. C'est impossible car ils ne sont pas originaires de notre plan.

: Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse et intéressée par le sujet.

: La présence de ces pouvoirs dans notre monde est une aberration de la nature. Cela n'aurait jamais dus être… Expliqua la vieille sociolomage en soupirant. Ils sont une erreur, un non senes, et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions les contrer avec nos pauvres moyens…

Dumbledor et ceux qui l'avaient suivi sentirent le désespoir poindre en eux. Abattus, ils observèrent la vieille dame retourner à la fenêtre, désemparée.

: C'est sans espoir, souffla-t-elle en observant le ciel crépusculaire.

* * *

Raziel était dans sa chambre et comme tous les soirs, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de retourner à l'époque ou ses parents étaient en vie. 

Le silence pesant de la pièce la rendait plutôt morbide et Raziel se força à s'endormir, sans succès. Des images ignoblement gores défilèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'elle sache ce qu'elles signifiaient. « Mais bon sang ! D'où me viennent ces images immondes ? »

""Des hommes et des femmes jonchaient les rues de villes qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Tous étaient morts… Hommes… Femmes… Enfants… Sorciers… Moldus…

Mais une série d'images plus que les autres l'interpella.

Dans un étrange château d'un style anglais, de nombreux adolescents vêtus de robes de sorciers tenaient à la main des baguettes magiques, résistants à des créatures qu'elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer.

Parmi tous ces résistants, l'un d'eux semblait plus sûr de lui, fièrement dressé sûr une table, il faisait des signes aux autres et ceux-ci l'écoutaient. Sûr toutes leurs robes, Raziel avait reconnu sans peine le symbole de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise.""

« C'est insensé ! Je n'ais jamais vu cette école et encore moins l'un de ses élèves… Mais pourquoi se battent-ils ? Bon sang ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? »

""Le garçon qui semblait commander aux autres sauta de la table et s'engagea dans la mêlée à son tour. L'un de ses adversaires faillit le tuer mais une jeune fille brune le sauva à temps en tuant la créature. Le combat s'intensifia et plusieurs des camarades des deux jeunes tombèrent à terre dans une marre de sang.

Sous le choc, le garçon ne vit pas l'un de leurs ennemis fondre sur lui et il se retrouva bientôt étendu à terre à son tour. Son amie n'avait rien pu faire cette fois-ci…

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille et Raziel pu déceler dans ses yeux un désespoir tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Plus que toute autre chose, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du garçon la frappa et elle savait déjà qu'elle n'oublierait jamais les yeux remplis de désespoir de la fille…""

Enfin épuisée, Raziel sombra dans l'oubli momentané du sommeil, libérée des souvenirs de ses parents décédés. Mais elle constata bien vite que d'autres images avaient pris leur place : un éclair rouge et des yeux désespérés.

* * *

Mme Driad avait courtoisement proposé à ses invités de rester dormir chez elle et ceux-ci avaient accepté volontiers, reconnaissants. Après leur avoir montré leurs chambres, la vieille femme leur souhaita bonne nuit de sa voix douce et partit vers sa propre chambre, fatiguée. 

Dumbledor et Rogue avaient des chambres séparées tandis que Fleur et Hermione dormiraient ensembles tout comme Harry et Draco. Personne ne semblait encore suffisamment joyeux pour entamer une hypothétique conversation, c'est pourquoi tous les occupants de la maison se couchèrent tout de suite sans un mot.

Ils ne prirent pas garde aux ombres qui rodaient dans le petit jardin. Ils ignorèrent les aboiements des chiens des voisins et oublièrent de maintenir la vigilance qu'ils avaient pourtant appris à conserver en toute situation.

Ceci permis donc aux ombres de se glisser dans les recoins sombres du jardin pour attendre patiemment l'heure la plus propice au meurtre. Peu à peu, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et tous les habitants avaient sombré dans les bras de Morphé. Alors les ombres s'agitèrent. Il était près de 2 heures du matin et le calme régnait dans la rue déserte. L'heure était venue. Silencieusement, elles se glissèrent devant la maison et y pénétrèrent sans un bruit. Elles étaient au nombre de 4 et même si elles étaient les plus récents serviteurs du sorcier noir, elles étaient sans nul doute les plus dangereux serviteurs de celui-ci.

Elles montèrent à l'étage et recherchèrent celle qu'elles avaient pour mission de tuer. En deux groupes, elles inspectèrent l'étage et décidèrent de rentrer dans deux chambres en même temps.

Quand l'une des ombres s'infiltra dans la chambre de Fleur et d'Hermione, cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit en réveillant par la même occasion sa prof. Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux ronds pendant que Hermione attrapait sa baguette magique sur le petit buffet à gauche de son lit. L'une des créature vit son geste et elle se précipita sur la jeune sorcière en sortant ses longues griffes.

Hermione, qui était presque de dos pour prendre sa baguette, ne vit pas venir l'attaque et la créature la griffa profondément dans le dos, de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Hermione hurla de douleur sans se retenir, sachant que cela réveillerait les autres. Fleur avait réussit à passer inaperçue et elle empoigna sa baguette avec rage avant de s'écrier :

: LUMOS !

La lumière se répandit dans la chambre frappant les deux créatures qui s'embrasèrent instantanément. Elles partirent en hurlant par la plus proche fenêtre.

Fleur les regarda partir puis entendit un faible gémissement de douleur. Elle se retourna et accourue auprès de Miss Granger allongée au sol. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Rogue armé et près à agir mais il abaissa bien vite sa baguette en constatant l'absence d'intrus dans la pièce. Harry et Draco arrivèrent à ce moment la et Harry poussa un cri angoissé :

: HERMIONE !

Lui et Draco s'agenouillèrent devant la préfète à nouveau blessée. Harry sentit qu'il posait la main sur quelque chose de liquide et de chaud et il releva automatiquement sa main au niveau de ses yeux.

: Merde…

Sa main était teintée de sang. Un grand bruit retentit soudain à l'étage et ils purent entendre la voix de Dumbledor invoquer le même sort que Fleur.

: Lumos !

Un cri strident leur transperça les tympans puis plus rien. Un autre gémissement d'Hermione les ramena à elle et Rogue demanda à Fleur de redresser la jeune préfète. Miss Delacour obéit et Rogue lança un sort de soin sur le dos de Miss Granger. Celle-ci sentit son dos la brûler sous sa robe puis des bandes blanches vinrent recouvrirent sa blessure. Rogue rangea sa baguette, satisfait.

: Merci, professeur, souffla faiblement Hermione. Fl… Fleur, aide moi à me relever, s'il te plait…

: Bien sur, répondit la française en s'exécutant.

: Doucement, grimaça Hermione.

: Désolée.

Hermione se dirigea maladroitement vers la porte et Harry se précipita pour l'aider, soucieux.

: Où veux-tu aller ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

: Dumbledor… Mme Driad, fut les seules choses qu'elle réussit à prononcer.

Rogue sursauta légèrement en l'entendant et sortit de la chambre en courrant. Il arriva dans la chambre de madame Driad et s'immobilisa devant le spectacle qu'il y découvrit. Mme Driad était allongée sur son lit, du sang maculait ses couvertures et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Les créatures s'étaient visiblement acharnées sur la vieille femme. Les autres arrivèrent à leur tour et Fleur ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur devant l'état de leur hôte.

Dumbledor était à côté de son lit, visiblement accablé.

: Je suis arrivé trop tard…

: Ne te le… reproche pas… Albus… Parvint à articuler la vieille amie du directeur. Al… Albus, promets-moi de… promets-moi de veiller sur… mes petits enfants…

: Tes petits enfants ? S'étonna Dumbledor.

: Oui, souffla la vieille femme dans un dernier sourire. Raphaël et… Raziel Riel… Beaubâtons…

Une dernière expiration s'échappa de ses lèvres et Alquia Driad mourut sous les yeux des ses 6 invités désemparés. Fleur avait brusquement pâlit en entendant les dernières paroles de leur hôte et ses yeux semblaient fixer le vide. Les autres la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

: Fleur ? Appela doucement Draco.

Sa prof se retourna vers lui et le regarda sans le voir, abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Rogue frappa dans ses mains ce qui réveilla la prof de d.c.f.m. et la fit sursauter.

: Que vous arrive-t-il, Miss Delacour ? L'interrogea Dumbledor de but en blanc.

: Je… Raziel… Je… Je ne savais pas. Je la connais. Elle est élève à Beauxbâtons, révéla la française encore un peu perdue.

Dumbledor fronça les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais des petits enfants, Alquia… Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? »

: …professeur. Vous m'écoutez ? Fit Harry en s'impatientant.

: Oh, désolé Harry. Tu disais ?

: Je vous demandais ce que nous allions faire maintenant…

: Eh bien, nous allons rendre visite à cette chère Madame Maxime, Harry. Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer…

Dumbledor se détourna et sortit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le cœur douloureux. Rogue soupira.

: Alquia est… était une très vieille amie de Dumbledor. Elle était très respectée de la communauté des sorciers. Sa mort aura forcément des répercutions fâcheuses à l'avenir… Leur expliqua Rogue avant de suivre le directeur.

: Fleur ? Viens…

Draco entraîna Fleur tandis que Harry aidait Hermione qui avait de plus en plus mal au dos. Le groupe s'était réuni dans le petit jardin et Dumbledor prononça sans attendre la formule qui devait les transporter à l'académie Beauxbâtons. Le groupe disparut dans un nuage de fumée et d'étincelles dorées de la rue toujours calme malgré les évènements.

* * *

Voilà ! Ouf ! Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs… 

Bises ! Lumenor.


	8. 7 Metatron

Chap 7 ! L'histoire continue… (olàlà, j'aurai pu trouver mieux comme intro de chap…'oÔ)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Metatron.

* * *

Raziel avait réussit à maîtriser le sort du cours de métamorphose en une seule journée. Elle avait transformé son bâton de bois en une épée d'acier blanc magiquement améliorée et elle reçut les félicitations de Miss Eira.

La salle de classe avait en vérité plus l'apparence d'une foire que d'une vraie salle de cours. La plupart des élèves tentaient de transformer leurs propres bâtons mais quelques uns seulement y étaient parvenus. Alex, l'ami de Raziel avait transformé son bâton en un serpent de bois fors intimidant et Sophia, elle, essayait sans grand succès de rattraper son bâton qui courrait, sur ses frêles jambes de bois, à travers toute la salle.

Raziel soupesa l'arme qu'elle venait de créer et constata avec étonnement qu'elle était très légère. « Comment ai-je fait pour transformer ce bâton en une épée pareille ? Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à l'épée que je voulais obtenir… » Elle observa l'arme blanche en ignorant complètement le vacarme ambiant.

Miss Eira, lassée de voir courir Miss Tolïn (Sophia) après son bâton à travers toute la salle jeta un sort d'immobilisation et rappela à l'ordre tous ses élèves dissipés :

: Un peu de calme je vous pris !

Les élèves se calmèrent aussitôt et la classe reprit des allures de salle de cours. Miss Eria soupira en retournant s'asseoir pour surveiller l'ensemble de la salle de classe. « Et moi qui me plaignais de les voir trop sérieux… Ils m'ont démontré le contraire… » Elle étouffa un éclat de rire en voyant l'un des bâtons se transformer en un petit clone très réussit de leur directrice, Madame Maxime.

* * *

Le groupe de Dumbledor apparu juste devant le portail de l'académie BeauxBâtons, sous les regards intrigués de quelques élèves n'ayant pas cours. Hermione avait faillit crier en se rattrapant de justesse au bras de Fleur pour ne pas tomber et les deux garçons l'aidèrent à se redresser. Dumbledor prit un air contrit :

: Désolé, Miss Granger, mais il y a urgence.

: Je comprends, professeur, répondit la préfète en serrant les dents.

Ils entrèrent dans la cour intérieure de l'académie et une élève plus âgée que les autres les aborda aimablement.

: Bonjour. Que voulez-vous ? Puis-je vous aider ?

: Sélène ? Fit Fleur en s'avançant pour que l'autre puisse la voir.

: Fleur !

Sélène se jeta sur Miss Delacour et la serra dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir. Fleur esquissa un triste sourire et repoussa gentiment son amie.

: Sais-tu où est Madame Maxime ? Nous devons la voir immédiatement…

: Qui sont ces…, commença l'élève française avant d'être coupée par Dumbledor.

: Je suis Albus Dumbledor, jeune fille, directeur de Poudlard et je dois absolument parler à votre directrice. Conduisez-nous à elle, je vous pris, ajouta-t-il pour adoucir ses propos.

: Bi… Bien sûr, Monsieur. Suivez moi…

La préfète en chef les guida à travers l'académie aux couloirs étincelants de propreté et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte massive plus grande que la moyenne. Sélène délivra le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra, suivie des autres et fut accueillie par une Madame Maxime noyée sous des parchemins administratifs.

: Oui ? Fit la directrice sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. C'est pour quoi ?

: Excusez moi, madame la directrice mais…recommença Sélène avant de se refaire coupé la parole par Dumbledor.

: Chère Madame Maxime, excusez cette irruption dans votre bureau, poursuivit Dumbledor alors que la directrice levait tout de suite la tête en entendant sa voix. Mais nous avons d'importantes nouvelles à vous communiquer…

: Dumbledor ! Vous avez retrouvé Karkaroff ? Demanda la demi géante en poussant les parchemins ennuyeux sur le côté.

: Euh… Non, ce n'est pas cela et… Il s'arrêta en posant un regard insistant sur Sélène, toujours présente.

Madame Maxime comprit son geste et elle congédia la préfète en chef avant de reporter son regard sur Dumbledor et son groupe. Elle aperçu alors une chevelure blonde très pâle qu'elle connaissait bien et elle se leva les bras ouverts.

: Miss Delacour ! S'exclama-t-elle en allant lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Votre nouveau poste vous plait ?

: Oui, Madame. J'adore ce poste, répondit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione, Draco et Harry.

Ceux-ci sourirent et Draco et Harry détournèrent les yeux pour ne pas rire ouvertement. Madame Maxime se retourna et alla s'asseoir en invitant les autres à en faire autant.

: Que se passe-t-il, Dumbledor ?

: Nous avons de gros ennuis, soupira Albus avant de se lancer dans l'explication de la découverte du sortilège Stéorien.

Madame Maxime l'écouta attentivement sans le couper. Quand il eut fini, elle les observa un instant sans rien dire puis se leva et alla se plaça derrière Hermione.

: Vous permettez, Miss ?

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et hocha simplement la tête en se crispant légèrement sous le coup de la douleur. Madame Maxime souleva doucement sa robe de sorcière au niveau de l'épaule gauche et Hermione ferma les yeux en se broyant les mains pour ne pas crier. « Je… Je crois… que… ce… ne sera pas… mon… année… »

Madame Maxime découvrit une bande imbibée de sang et, compatissante, rebaissa la robe avec d'infinies précautions.

: Vilaine blessure… Allez à l'infirmerie tout de suite, jeune fille, lui dit Madame Maxime avant de retourner à son siège.

Hermione allait partir de la salle en compagnie de Fleur quand Dumbledor la retint doucement par le bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit d'une voix désolée :

: Ce n'est pas la peine, Miss Granger… Je viens de comprendre qu'elles sont ces créatures… Ce sont des Ombranes…

: Vous en êtes sûr, Albus ? S'exclama Rogue soudain inquiet tout comme Fleur et Madame Maxime.

: Malheureusement, oui. Ces créatures sont les gardiennes du temple Stéorien. A présent, Voldemort les compte parmi ses serviteurs… Cela ne fait aucun doute, termina Albus en lâchant la préfète des gryffondor.

Celle-ci décida de rester debout et elle fronça les sourcils.

: Pourquoi ne puis-je guérir de cette blessure ? Interrogea-t-elle faiblement.

: Si je m'en souviens bien, intervint Fleur, les Ombranes sécrètent un liquide sur leurs griffes qui empêche les tissus de la peau de cicatriser après avoir étaient coupés.

: C'est bien cela, confirma Rogue en hochant la tête.

Madame Maxime poussa un soupir bruyant et les autres tournèrent la tête vers elle. La directrice de l'académie posa son regard sur chacune des personne présentent dans son bureau en terminant par Dumbledor.

: Considérant votre expression, je suppose que vous avez autre chose à me dire… Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Olympe en espérant une réponse négative.

: Oui, répondit Albus d'une voix douloureuse. Hum… Alquia Driad a été blessée pendant l'attaque et… elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures…

: Elle est… morte ? Fit Madame Maxime en palissant.

: Oui, souffla Dumbledor, mal à l'aise.

Madame Maxime se figea, abasourdie. « Oh mon dieu ! » Elle pensa alors aux deux petits enfants de la vieille femme qu'elle connaissait si bien.

: Raphaël ! Raziel !

La directrice se leva d'un bond puis s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas comment faire. « Comment leur annoncer une nouvelle pareille ? » Elle observa un instant le mur en face d'elle, perdue dans ses réflexions. « Comment leur annoncer que la seule famille qu'il leur restait n'est plus ? »

: Madame Maxime ? Appela doucement Fleur en se levant.

La directrice sursauta et se tourna vers la porte, résignée :

: Suivez-moi…

Elle sortit de son bureau, accompagnée des autres, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose où Tania Eira donnait les dernières instructions du cours de la journée.

* * *

Raziel prenait les dernières notes du cours de Miss Eira sur un parchemin quand on toqua à la porte de la salle. Leur professeur de métamorphose répondit et la porte s'ouvrit sur la directrice de BeauxBâtons. Les élèves se levèrent en voyant leur directrice et celle-ci leur fit signe de se rasseoir pendant que d'autres personnes entraient dans la salle.

Parmi elles, Raziel reconnut Fleur Delacour, une ancienne amie à elle qui avait fini ses études. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle n'écouta pas ce que disaient les autres élèves et observa Madame Maxime qui était en train de discuter avec Miss Eira. Celle-ci avait pâlit et Raziel s'en inquiéta légèrement puis se désintéressa de tout ceci et contempla le parc de la fenêtre, encore reprise par sa solitude.

Un vieux sorcier aux longs cheveux blancs entra dans la classe en compagnie de Raphaël, le frère de Raziel et tous les élèves le saluèrent en se demandant pourquoi il était là.

Fleur, elle, observait son ancienne amie et la voyant se détourner, éprouva l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. « Tu as l'air si seule, Raziel… Si froide, aussi… »

Hermione, Draco et Harry avaient suivi le regard de leur prof et amie, et ils détaillèrent la jeune fille assise à côté de l'une des fenêtres. Elle était assez grande pour une fille. Elancée, le visage fin, ses cheveux bleu pâle la rendaient unique et ses yeux de la même couleur fascinaient Hermione. Draco appréciait son allure fière et Harry lui, trouvait son ensemble blanc vraiment très beau.

Madame Maxime se tourna vers la classe et chercha Raziel. Elle la regarda un instant et elle se dit que la vie était parfois bien cruelle. Puis elle se décida enfin à parler :

: Miss Riel ? Veuillez me… Commença la directrice en s'arrêtant au sanglot qui échappa à Miss Eira.

Celle-ci s'excusa faiblement sous les regards de ses élèves de plus en plus intrigués et inquiets. Madame Maxime se racla la gorge. Raziel n'avait pas bougé.

: Miss Riel ? Appela une fois encore Olympe.

Raziel se tourna vers la directrice et la fixa sans rien dire. Elle se leva enfin au bout d'un moment et s'avança vers l'estrade du professeur tandis que ses camarades la suivaient des yeux. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu pâle soutint le regard de sa directrice, intriguée malgré elle par tout ce remue-ménage.

: Raziel, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, lui dit Madame Maxime d'une voix tremblante.

Raziel fronça les sourcils mais suivit sa directrice sans un regard pour les autres, même pour son frère.

Les reste du groupe les suivit et Miss Eira essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre là où elle en était mais les élèves ne l'écoutaient plus de toute façon. La prof fixa un instant la porte de la salle en repensant aux paroles de la directrice. « _Madame Driad est morte suite à une attaque des sbires de Lord Voldemort. Réunion après les cours dans la salle des professeurs, Tania._ » La prof de métamorphose soupira et reportant son attention sur ses élèves, décida de les faire sortir plus tôt.

: Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez sortir…

Habituellement, une telle permission faisait sauter de joie les élèves mais cette fois-ci, ils sortirent en silence.

Le bureau de Madame Maxime était bondé mais toutes les personnes présentes purent trouver un espace où s'asseoir.

Raziel s'était mise à l'écart, n'aimant pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses. Son frère, lui, était très inquiet et il savait que leur présence dans ce bureau ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : quelque chose de grave s'était produit. « Mais quoi ? » Le jeune garçon au visage androgyne se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Rogue et Dumbledor observaient tous les deux les deux petits enfants d'Alquia Driad, découvrant une partie de vérité qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sur leur ancienne amie.

Harry et ses deux camarades observaient le frère et la sœur sans un mot, craignant leurs réactions. Fleur et Madame Maxime scrutaient Raziel et Fleur se dit que son amie n'avait pas changée. « Elle est toujours aussi solitaire qu'avant, apparemment. Raziel, pourquoi t'enfermes-tu dans cette solitude qui te va si mal ? » Fleur soupira se qui tira Madame Maxime de ses propres réflexions.

: Raziel ? Raphaël ? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… commença la directrice d'une voix triste.

Raph et sa sœur se tournèrent immédiatement vers leur directrice, en attente.

: Votre… Votre grand-mère est… morte, cette nuit. Dans une attaque, lâcha Olympe d'une traite sans savoir comment faire autrement.

Raphaël perdit ses couleurs et vacilla légèrement sur sa chaise, sous le choc. « D'abord nos parents… Maintenant toi, grand-mère… » Il allait tomber de la chaise mais sa sœur le rattrapa à temps et l'attira à elle pour le serrer dans ses bras, il pleura sur son épaule sans retenue. Raziel fit taire sa douleur et observa la directrice sans le moindre signe de faiblesse. « Je dois être forte. Pour Raphaël… et pour moi… Je dois combattre ce besoin de tout oublier… Cette envie de partir au-delà de la vie… Pour lui… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner… » Raziel faillit fondre en larme et elle se ressaisit de justesse en se maudissant. « Etre forte… Les pleurnicheuses ne sont pas respectées… Elles n'inspirent que pitié et je refuse la pitié… »

: Voldemort, je suppose, murmura-t-elle très bas d'une voix contenue.

Les autres la regardèrent, surpris.

: Oui, répondit simplement Olympe.

Tout était dit. Raziel sentit monter en elle une haine incroyable pour ce sorcier noir qui ce croyait tout permis. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en maîtrisant ce sentiment destructeur. Enfin, elle daigna tourner la tête vers le groupe d'inconnus qui accompagnait Fleur tandis que Raphaël se redressait pour se rasseoir sans lâcher la main de sa sœur. L'ancienne amie de le demi vélane regarda celle-ci en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Fleur compris et avec un sourire, prit la parole :

: Heureuse de te revoir Raziel… Je te présente Albus Dumbledor, Séverus Rogue, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, tous viennent de Poudlard.

: Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Raziel en s'adressant directement aux inconnus.

: Laissez-moi vous expliquer… commença Dumbledor avant de répéter leurs découvertes sur les intentions de Voldemort.

Raziel l'écouta tranquillement alors que Raphaël devenait de plus en plus nerveux durant le récit. Quand Dumbledor eut terminé, Raphaël se leva et se posta devant Albus sous les yeux protecteurs de sa sœur.

: Elle vous a réellement demandé de veiller sur nous ? Interrogea le jeune garçon avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux bleu sombre.

: Oui, répondit Albus avec un sourire. Et c'est ce que je ferais…

: Comment ça ? Intervint durement Raziel en se levant.

Les autres sursautèrent au ton dur et la regardèrent avec étonnement.

: Vous allez nous accompagner à Poudlard. Vous changez d'école, Miss, votre frère et vous-même… Répondit doucement Albus.

Redoutant la réaction de Raziel, les autres l'observèrent se détourner lentement vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Raziel observa le parc en contre bas et les élèves qui s'y trouvaient et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. « Je dois quitter tout ça ? Oublier mes amis, mes profs, mes repères ? Quitter tout ce que j'ai toujours connu ? » Elle contempla le ciel de fin de matinée, cherchant le soleil derrière les nuages. « Tout quitter après avoir perdu toute ma famille ? » Elle se perdit dans ses réflexions douloureuses jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna et son frère la serra à son tour dans ses bras, ne voulant pas la voir souffrir. Raziel était déchirée. Elle avait vu la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son frère et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de partir pour l'Angleterre. Prenant finalement sa décision, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son frère :

: Tu aimerais aller à Poudlard, Raph ? Fit-t-elle avec un sourire.

: Tu veux bien ? S'exclama Raphaël en comprenant son sourire.

: C'est toi qui décides, petit frère…

Le jeune garçon sauta au cou de sa sœur et la broya presque dans ses bras. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de sa sœur et murmura :

: Je veux y aller. Rester ici me rappel trop tout ce que nous avons perdu…

: D'accord. Va chercher tes affaires…

Raphaël lui adressa un gros sourire et lui déposa une bise sur la joue avant de détaler comme un lapin pour aller à son dortoir.

Raziel sourit et secoua la tête. Elle se tourna vers Albus et lui répondit doucement cette fois :

: Nous venons donc avec vous, Monsieur…

: Ah… Pas de Monsieur entre nous, jeune fille ! Appelez moi Albus, je vous pris, répondit Dumbledor avec malice.

: Comme vous voudrez, Mons… Albus, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait vraiment depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée. Hermione oublia un instant la douleur devenue lancinante de sa blessure et contempla le sourire de l'autre jeune fille. « Il est vraiment très beau… » Raziel avait sans doute sentit le regard insistant de la brune et elle tourna les yeux vers elle. Hermione sursauta et détourna les yeux, gênée. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends, par Merlin ! »

Les autres avaient observés l'échange et bientôt plusieurs sourires amusés ou étonnés étirèrent leurs lèvres.

Raziel cessa d'observer la fille brune, « Hermione, je crois… » et elle adressa un regard un peu triste à la directrice de BeauxBâtons.

: Ainsi, nous partons…

: Je crois que vous avez prit la bonne décision, Raziel… Poudlard est une bonne école et vous y serez bien accueillis, la rassura Olympe.

: Merci, Madame.

Dumbledor posa une main sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle élève et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

: Au revoir, Madame Maxime, lança-t-il avant de passer la porte, suivit des autres.

: Au revoir, Dumbledor, répondit-t-elle en les regardant partir.

Elle fut tentée de les suivre au moins jusqu'aux portes mais son regard se posa sur la petite pile de parchemins administratifs et elle se força à s'asseoir. La directrice continua de les remplir en pensant à la réunion de ce soir. « Beaucoup de choses vont changer à présent… Plus rien ne sera comme avant…»

* * *

Le petit groupe de Poudlard était arrivait aux dortoirs des filles et Raziel s'excusa avant de disparaître pour prendre ses affaires.

Raphaël arriva à l'autre bout du couloir, essoufflé et les rejoignit.

: Je suis… prêt, leur annonça-t-il avec un joli sourire.

: Pas… trop… inquiet ? Demanda Hermione avec difficulté.

: Non, merci, lui répondit Raphaël d'une voix compatissante.

Fleur s'approcha du jeune garçon et l'entraîna à l'écart. Les autres la regardèrent faire avec curiosité mais ne dirent rien.

Fleur plaça le frère de son amie face à elle.

: Pourquoi ta sœur se comporte ainsi ? Elle a tellement changé je trouve…

: Je sais, Fleur. Quand tu était encore là, ça avait l'air d'allé mais depuis quelques temps… Je ne sais pas, c'est différent. On dirait parfois qu'elle s'enferme sur elle-même et alors personne ne peut plus l'atteindre dans ces moments là…

: Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

: Pas plus que toi, Fleur. Elle ne se confit jamais… Même pas à moi, acheva Raphaël d'une voix très triste et abattue.

Fleur lui sourit et lui dit d'une voix rassurante et calme :

: Elle ne te parle pas encore mais elle t'aime, ça c'est sûr…

Raphaël lui répondit d'un sourire et ils rejoignirent les autres qui attendaient toujours. Raphaël se mêla aux autres et fit connaissance avec les trois élèves de Poudlard. Ils se lièrent rapidement d'amitié et Raphaël ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry et Draco se tenir discrètement la main.

« Un bon point pour toi, Raphaël. » pensa Draco en s'attachant à leur nouveau camarade.

Raphaël resta tout le temps avec Hermione et ils discutèrent de certains sortilèges qu'ils avaient tout les deux appris. Raphaël essayait de divertir Hermione quand il voyait que celle-ci souffrait trop.

Raziel arriva enfin et s'excusa pour les avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Dumbledor hocha la tête et repartit vers la sortie, entraînant derrière lui le reste du groupe.

* * *

Raziel avait demandait à retourner chez eux avant de partir pour prendre quelques dernières affaires avant de partir définitivement.

A leur arrivée, elle s'étonna de voir plusieurs sorciers et sorcières s'affairer autour et dans la maison. Certains avaient l'allure d'aurors, d'autres de médicomages et quelques uns portaient des robes étranges qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues.

Elle se dirigea résolument vers l'entrée sans se soucier des étrangers et entra d'un pas nonchalant. Les autres la suivirent mais Rogue resta à l'entrée pour discuter avec l'un des aurors.

Raziel était à l'étage et prenait leurs affaires. Elle remplissait un sac quand un son étrange retentit dans le couloir et tout le premier étage. Raziel se demandait si elle n'était pas devenue folle quand le son s'amplifia et se propagea à toute la maison. Elle entendit le son caractéristique de personnes montant l'escalier et essaya de localiser la source du son. Celui-ci n'était pas déplaisant et faisait penser au tintement d'un cristal répété en échos.

Raziel sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de sa grand-mère décédée. Les autres arrivèrent trop tard pour l'empêcher d'entrer et elle découvrit l'horrible scène macabre.

Les autres interdirent l'accès de la chambre à Raphaël tandis que Raziel observait la pièce sinistre. Les draps étaient toujours maculés de sang dont le rouge profond était accentué par un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux à moitié tirés. L'oreiller était déchiqueté et des plumes blanches s'étaient dispersées dans la pièce sans doute sous l'effet d'un courrant d'air.

Raziel approcha du lit et aperçu de petits morceau de chaire humaine et non humaine sur la moquette autour du lit. Elle eut un violent haut-le-cœur et se détourna précipitamment pour ne pas vomir.

Le son venait de l'un des meubles en bois de la chambre et Raziel s'en approcha doucement ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Le son s'intensifia encore au point d'en devenir presque insupportable et Raziel ouvrit le premier tiroir à porté de main en espérant que ce serait le bon.

Une faible lumière s'échappa du tiroir et elle scruta l'intérieur à la recherche de sa source. Son regard se posa sur un cristal blanc dont le centre s'illuminait d'une lumière très pure. Elle ferma les yeux et appela les autres. Ceux-ci entrèrent immédiatement sauf Raphaël. Rogue les avait apparemment rejoint et il était resté avec la frère de Raziel pour éviter qu'il entre dans la pièce maculée de sang.

Les autres se cachèrent les yeux derrière leurs mains quand Raziel prit le cristal dans sa main, la lumière était devenue vraiment trop insupportable pour leurs yeux.

Le cristal brillait maintenant de mille feux, ce qui empêchait tout être humain normalement constitué de voir quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre eurent l'impression de devenir aveugles durant un instant.

* * *

Metatron avait enfin entendu le signal qu'il attendait. L'archange des Séraphins sourit et s'envola vers le nord à la recherche de la source du son cristallin.

Quand il l'a trouva enfin grâce à la puissante lumière, il s'immobilisa en constatant qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans les parages et hésita à accomplir sa mission maintenant ou plus tard. Indécis, le plus puissant des Anges leva ses yeux sur la voûte céleste en quête d'un signe lui indiquant ce qu'il devait faire.

Une étoile brilla dans le ciel de la mi-journée juste au-dessus de la maison où se trouvait la source lumineuse et le son. L'ange compris le message et éleva une prièrent de remerciement avant de descendre un peu vers la maison.

Metatron ouvrit les bras et invoqua Tempus, l'esprit immatériel du Temps. Un vortex s'ouvrit en face de lui sur une lointaine partie de l'espace. Une forme brumeuse s'y matérialisa et l'esprit même du Temps se tint devant l'archange Metatron :

: Que me veux-tu, Archange ?

: Je te demande de geler le Temps pour moi quelques secondes…

: Rien que ça ? Souffla Tempus d'un ton lourd de reproches.

: Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, esprit du Temps, mais je ne dois être vu que par une poignée de personnes seulement, expliqua respectueusement Metatron. Hors, il y a ici beaucoup trop d'humains qui risqueraient de me voir sans votre aide…

: Ce que vous demandez est dangereux, argumenta Tempus avant de poursuivre, septique. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit nécessaire…

Il fut coupé par l'étoile lointaine qui manifesta une fois encore sa présence en plein jour, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'esprit du Temps. Celui-ci hocha la tête sans un mot et ce tourna vers la maison d'où provenait l'intense lumière.

: Celle-ci ?

: Oui…

Tempus se concentra et lança une incantation pour stopper le Temps en faisant appel à l'essence même de celui-ci. Le vortex spatial émit une onde de choc immatérielle qui se répandit sur toute la région puis plus loin, stoppant toutes activité. Tempus se retourna vers Metatron en se rapprochant du vortex.

: Vous n'aurez que peu de temps, Archange. Faites vite.

Tempus traversa le vortex et celui-ci disparu sans aucun bruit ni éclat d'aucune sorte. Metatron déploya ses ailes et perdit de l'altitude pour se poser sur le toit de la maison de feu Mme Driad.

Il se matérialisa dans la chambre où se trouvait la source et se retrouva devant 6 humains aveuglés par la puissante lumière.

L'Archange sourit et cacha le cristal de son aile pour que les êtres humains puissent le voir. Ceux-ci sursautèrent en le voyant et Raziel en laissa tomber le cristal de stupéfaction. L'archange était d'une beauté rare, surnaturelle. Metatron rattrapa le cristal et le garda en main tandis qu'il perdait de sa puissance lumineuse.

Dumbledor fut le premier à réagir et c'est lui qui parla en premier :

: Qui êtes-vous ? Ou plutôt qu'êtes-vous ?

: Je suis Metatron, Archange des Séraphins, sorcier. Je suis ici car le sortilège maudit a été activé…

: Pourquoi intervenez-vous pour ce sortilège ?

: Les pouvoirs de l'Enfer ont été introduits sûr Terre et il ne peut en être ainsi. Si les ténèbres apparaissent, la lumière doit également apparaître. Ceci est la loi de l'Equilibre Universel…

: Que nous voulez-vous ? Demanda Harry, déboussolé.

: Mon opposé, Satan, a introduit ses pouvoirs en la personne de votre ennemi… Je suis là pour rééquilibrer la balance.

: Quel est ce cristal ? Demanda soudain Raziel.

: Ce cristal est un Cœurdâme. Ces cristaux sont très rares et surtout très pratiques. Ils permette de lire dans le cœur et l'âme des gens et ainsi de connaître leur alignement profond…

: Alignement ? Répéta Hermione sans comprendre, ce qui l'agaça suffisamment pour se forcer à parler malgré la douleur.

: Oui, alignement. C'est ce que vous êtes. Bon ou mauvais. Ennemis ou ami. Ecoutez, poursuivit-il en devançant leurs autres questions. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos questions. Je dois faire ce pour quoi on m'a envoyé ici.

Il s'approcha de Raziel et posa une main sûr son plexus solaire. Il ferma les yeux et une lumière si blanche qu'elle en devenait bleu pâle l'entoura. Raziel sentit sa poitrine la brûler et elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis que Metatron terminait le transfère de pouvoir. Des runes bleues apparurent sur le corps de Raziel et Metatron cessa le transfère, sachant très bien que s'il continuait cela pourrait la tuer. Il s'écarta de la jeune humaine et celle-ci s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

L'Archange se tourna vers les autres humains et il s'adressa une dernière fois à eux :

: Elle a été désignée par le cristal. Son réveil sera sans doute douloureux… Ce sera à vous de combattre les ténèbres à ses côtés. Elle aura besoin de ses amis…

: Nous veillerons sûr elle… Merci, répondit Dumbledor avec respect et révérence.

: Nous n'interviendrons plus. Soyez vigilants…

Metatron se détourna et se rendit invisible. Le groupe de Poudlard vit la fenêtre s'ouvrir et un battement d'ailes leur indiquèrent que l'Ange était parti.

Fleur se précipita aux côtés de son amie inconsciente, inquiète. Elle la secoua un peu mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Harry et Draco, à la fenêtre, observaient la rue en contre bas et poussèrent des cris surpris avant de s'exclamer :

: Le temps est figé !

Dumbledor fronça les sourcils et les rejoignit pour constater qu'ils avaient effectivement raison. « Metatron… C'est incroyable et pourtant… » Le vieux sorcier se retourna et observa la jeune fille étendue au sol. « Pourtant tout ça est réel… » Dumbledor alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il stoppa en voyant un Rogue de dos figé faisant face à un Raphaël en colère tout aussi immobile. « Incroyable… »

Un souffle balaya le couloir et toute la maison, et plus loin toute l'horizon. Le temps se dégela et Rogue fini sa phrase en suspend :

: … et cela risquerait de vous perturber encore plus.

: Laissez moi entrer, professeur ! S'énerva le jeune garçon en perdant patience.

: Laissez le entrer, professeur Rogue. Intervint Dumbledor en les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Rogue s'écarta en grognant et il lança un regard d'incompréhension à Dumbledor. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'entrer lui aussi et il le précéda dans la chambre.

Raphaël pénétra enfin dans la chambre qu'il connaissait si bien et fit un effort considérable pour ne pas s'évanouir devant le sombre souvenir d'une mort atroce. Il aperçu sa sœur étendue sur le sol et se jeta sûr elle les larmes aux yeux.

: RAZIEL !

Il s'agenouilla devant elle à côté de Fleur et il lui prit une main en l'appelant désespérément. Hermione se rapprocha d'eux en compagnie de Draco et Harry, tandis que Rogue et Dumbledor les observaient d'un peu plus loin.

: Que c'est-il passé, Dumbledor ?

: Je vous expliquerai plus tard, professeur, répondit Dumbledor d'une voix inquiète pour sa nouvelle élève. Je ne souhaite pas rester ici plus que nécessaire…

: Partons dans ce cas…

Rogue et Dumbledor avancèrent jusque au groupe de jeune et ils leur dirent de se relever pour partir.

: Je me charge d'elle, leur dit Draco en se penchant pour soulever Raziel.

Dumbledor hocha la tête et il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon. Draco avait du mal à manœuvrer, c'était la première fois qu'il portait quelqu'un de la sorte et il faillit cogner la tête de Raziel en passant la porte.

« Fais un peu attention, Draco ! » pensa Hermione avec un douloureux frisson de peur dans la colonne vertébrale. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je m'en fais tant pour elle ? » Hermione réfléchit un instant à la question et se persuada que c'était parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir neutraliser Voldemort. Mais au fond d'elle-même, une partie d'elle savait que c'était faux mais l'ignora résolument.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le salon et Dumbledor utilisa une dernière fois le sort de transplanage collectif pour retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà ! Câlin yuri et yaoï dans le prochain chapitre mais pour ça… des Review svp !

Bises ! Lumenor.


	9. 8 Les prémices de la 1ère bataille

Chap 8 !

Les câlins sont minis mais choupis… Gomen pour ceux qui veulent des lemons (j'en ferais je les déjà dis) mais pas tout de suite… J'aimerai que cette histoire reste le plus possible dans l'idée de JKR… Patience, ça viendra…

Merci pour vos rewiew… vos réponses !

**Zahiria** : Oui, c'est vrai que ça devient plutôt sombre… Mais bon le sujet m'y force un peu… Je ferais ce que je pourrai pour l'adoucir autant que possible ;D. Merci pour ta rewiew !

**Ciboulette** : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ça va te plaire. Pour les rewiew, faut dire que je poste pas régulièrement (mais avec les cours c'est plutôt difficile) puisque j'écris chaque chapitre directement et sans brouillon… Enfin, j'espère que ça viendra… En tout cas, merci à toi, Ciboulette ! :D (ps : j'adore ton pseudo !)

**POH** : J'aime bien ta rewiew, elle me dit ce que tu attends. (Evidemment, j'aime toutes les rewiew, je précise au cas ou…) Pour la grand-mère de Raziel, il y a une raison exacte à sa mort mais elle ne viendra pas tout de suite. Pour les pouvoirs des Anges, ça va venir aussi, d'ailleurs, l'un d'eux sera présent dans le prochain chapitre… Merci pour ton soutien ! ;P

Voilà !

Ah oui, au fait, je voulais signaler que ce (long) chapitre fait à un moment référence à la sixième année de Draco. Vous saurez donc que le changement de comportement de Draco n'est pas un caprice d'auteur. (Même si j'avoue que je voulais absolument un Harry/Draco, ils sont trop Kawaii !!!) Enfin bref, il y a une bonne raison à cette haine pour son père, à vous d'essayer de deviner quoi…

Bon je me tais et je laisse la place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les prémices de la 1er bataille. 

« Nous sommes enfin de retour… » Hermione leva les yeux sur les hautes fenêtres de Poudlard avec l'impression d'être partie depuis une semaine. « Tout ce qu'il c'est passé… C'était si étrange… » Elle sursauta en entendant Harry et Draco l'appeler du Hall d'entrée de leur école et elle les rejoignit, la tête ailleurs.

« La découverte du plan de Voldemort. La réaction des professeurs… Mes propres découvertes sur le culte… Paris… Le quartier de la Plume de Hibou… » Hermione réussit à suivre le reste du groupe seulement grâce à ses repaires dans Poudlard. « Mme Driad… » Hermione ferma les yeux et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir qu'ils venaient de prendre, les souvenirs douloureux la hantant.

Un groupe de Poufsouffle en retard pour le dîné passa en trombe dans le couloir et bouscula Hermione au passage. Celle-ci ne put se retenir :

- Ahhhhh !

Son cri de douleur lui avait échappé sans qu'elle puisse l'étouffer et elle s'écroula contre le mûr proche. Elle entendit un vague 'désolé' avant de s'abandonner à une torpeur mi-douleur mi-résignation.

Harry revint vers elle en quatrième vitesse et Dumbledor fronça les sourcils en regardant les élèves de Poufsouffle disparaître à l'angle.

- Viens, souffla Harry en la redressa doucement.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et reprirent leur chemin vers l'infirmerie sous les yeux très inquiets du directeur et des deux professeurs. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire mais fini par souffler fortement avec exaspération en constatant qu'il devançait les autres.

- Dites, je vous assure que bien que je sois résistant, cette Raziel est quand même assez lourde, leur fit remarquer Draco avec un zest de son insolence passée en redressant leur nouvelle camarade. Alors si nous pouvions accélérer le pas…

- Vous avez raison, M. Malfoy, concéda Rogue en se pressant. Dépêchons…

* * *

Une fois à l'infirmerie, le groupe se scinda en 3. Les professeurs partirent en direction de la Grande Salle en emmenant Raphaël, tandis que Harry et Draco émirent l'intention d'aller se coucher pour se reposer. 

« Ben voyons… » Hermione prit une mimique ironique avant de se tourner vers Mme Pomfresh qui essayait d'attirer son attention depuis un bon moment :

- Voulez-vous veiller sur cette patiente, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-elle un peu indécise. Dumbledor a demandé une réunion de tous les professeurs et…

- Bien sûr, Mme Pomfresh, assura la Gryffondor pour apaiser l'infirmière.

Celle-ci lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de s'en aller. Hermione regarda un instant la pièce étincelante de propreté. Tous les lits étaient scrupuleusement alignés le long des murs. De jour la pièce était sans doute bien éclairée grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres hautes.

La gryffondor soupira doucement en tentant de chasser la douleur lancinante par sa seule volonté. Elle abandonna bien vite en constatant que cela n'avait aucun effet et elle soupira de plus belle.

Son regard se posa sur Raziel et elle s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de son lit. Elle observa le visage calme finement ciselé de la française et replongea dans ses pensées. « Je ne la connaît pas encore, et pourtant… c'est elle qui a été choisie par Metatron… Metatron… Qu'elle étrange histoire. Les anges existent vraiment, alors ? » Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Raziel. Ses paumes hautes, ses sourcils fins, son nez droit, ses lèvres souples et bien dessinées…

« Elle est vraiment belle… » Elle commença à rougir sans s'en apercevoir, fascinait par la jeune fille inconsciente. Les cheveux bleus pâles si étonnant lui étaient de plus en plus familiers. Se rendant compte de son examen tout à fait inapproprié, elle détourna les yeux, plutôt gênée. « Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça, moi ? » Perplexe, elle essaya de répondre à sa propre question, mais cela ne lui plut pas…

« Bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ! Les autres ont vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi… Pfffff… » Agacée, elle se leva brusquement ce qui entraîna la chute bruyante de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Le bruit sec du bois contre la pierre la fit sursauter et elle lança un regard inquiet à la française allongée. Voyant que celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, elle remercia Merlin et redressa la chaise fautive. Elle décida de rester éloignée du chevet de l'inconsciente, préférant éviter que ses pensées soit à nouveau déplacées.

Elle alla à la fenêtre la plus proche et balaya des yeux le paysage nocturne.

* * *

Les professeurs étaient tous réunis dans la salle des professeurs. Celle-ci était plutôt mal éclairée et donc, plongée dans la pénombre. Malgré le nombre assez conséquent de personnes présentes dans la salle, pas un seul bruit ne perturbait le silence tendu. Assis autour de la grande table ovale qui occupait le centre de la salle, les professeurs attendaient tous que quelqu'un prenne la parole. 

Dumbledor, à l'une des extrémités de la table, se racla la gorge avec insistance pour attirer l'attention de ses collègues. Une fois tous les yeux braqués sur lui, il se leva et prit la parole d'une voix fatiguée :

- L'heure est grave… Voldemort a à sa disposition un pouvoir destructeur incroyablement puissant. Les heures à venir seront sans doute les plus sombres de notre histoire et la lutte sera bien plus rude qu'avant. Nous devrons faire tout notre possible pour protéger Harry…

- Dumbledor… le coupa Mc Gonagal d'une petite voix. Est-il vrai qu'Alquia Driad est… morte ?

Raphaël dégluti péniblement dans son coin et l'attention se fixa sur lui, les professeurs se demandant tous, sauf Rogue et Fleur, qui il était.

- Raphaël ? Appela Dumbledor doucement. Viens par là, mon garçon.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et il vint se placer au côté de Dumbledor. Celui-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule de son nouvel élève avant de poursuivre plus sereinement :

- Oui, Minerva, répondit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Nous avons été attaqués par des Ombranes lors de notre visite chez Alquia Driad.

- Les gardiennes du culte sont au service de Lord Voldemort ? Intervint le minuscule Flitwick, étonné.

- J'en ai bien peur. Voldemort a hérité des pouvoirs infernaux du sortilège maudit, Delubrum Cadere, expliqua Dumbledor avec calme avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre à sa gauche.

Il observa les alentours du lac alors que des commentaires fusaient de toutes part, puis il fixa intensément les étoiles scintillantes semblables à des gemmes posées sur un tissu de velours sombre. Il soupira et se décida à leur parler des petits enfants d'Alquia.

- Cependant, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, reprit le vieux directeur. Pas encore…

Il se déplaça légèrement de façon à prendre Raphaël par les épaules. Il lança un regard explicite à Rogue et celui-ci prit la parole avec un hochement de tête :

- Il se trouve qu'Alquia a caché à notre communauté l'existence de ses deux petits enfants, dit-il en jubilant devant les visages éberlués.

- Quoi ? Mc Gonagal avait avalé de travers et était semble-t-il perplexe.

- C'est en effet vrai, confirma doucement le directeur tandis que tous tournaient la tête vers lui. Je vous présente Raphaël Riel, fils de Sétia Riel et Neil Riel, fille et beau-fils d'Alquia Driad.

Timidement, Raphaël leva les yeux sur les professeurs qui le fixaient et il vit Rogue et Fleur lui faire des signes d'encouragement. Il sourit et salua les inconnus :

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, jeune garçon, répondit aimablement Mme Chourave. Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai 16 ans, madame, répondit-il sur le même ton avant de se tourner vers Dumbledor. Où est ma sœur, Albus ?

- Votre sœur ? Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu pâle ? Elle est à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de Miss Granger, le renseigna Pomfresh avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- A l'infirmerie ? Répéta Mc Gonagal.

- Oui. Comme je vous le disais, reprit Dumbledor, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. En déclanchant le sortilège maudit, Voldemort a hérité des pouvoirs de l'Enfer mais il a aussi déclanché l'apparition des pouvoirs des Anges.

- Comment ça, Dumbledor ?

Le directeur eut un soupir et se rassît. Il se racla la gorge avant d'entreprendre le récit complet de leur séjour à Paris.

* * *

Se lassant de son observation du parc plongé dans la pénombre, Hermione revint finalement vers le lit de Raziel puis hésita. Elle fit alors les cent pas au pied du lit en réfléchissant à nouveau. « Les pouvoirs de l'Enfer… contre ceux des Anges… » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le visage paisible de la française avant de replonger dans ses réflexions. « Les pouvoirs des Anges… Qu'est-ce au juste ? Je me le demande bien… L'avenir me fait si peur. Mais… j'y pense… si Voldemort a de nouveaux pouvoirs plus puissants, cela signifie que… Harry ! Il s'en prendra à Harry ! Oh mon dieu ! » 

La préfète en chef paniqua un court instant avant de se raisonner. « Du calme voyons, du calme. Les professeurs sont là. Dumbledor ne le laissera pas faire… Il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir… » En même temps qu'elle essayait de se rassurer, elle ne parvint pas tout à fait à ignorer une petite voix dans sa tête : « Voldemort pourrait sans doute tuer le vieux directeur avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs… »

Frissonnant à cette pensée douloureuse mais au combien plausible, Hermione n'entendit pas le bruit qui provenait du lit et de son occupante.

Raziel avait ouvert les yeux très doucement et eut du mal à ne pas crier tant son corps la brûlait. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur avant de refermer les yeux.

Hermione pivota sur elle-même en l'entendant et se rapprocha. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer sans aucune raison et cela l'énerva profondément. Elle resta là, plantée devant le lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Suivant une impulsion soudaine, elle se pencha au dessus de Raziel et lui prit le pouls à la gorge.

Raziel ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant une main sur sa gorge et plongea dans les yeux marron d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougis sous le regard si particulier de Raziel et toutes deux se fixèrent un moment. Hermione retira sa main tremblante de la gorge de la française en une caresse très involontaire de sa part. Elle rougis de plus belle et Raziel haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Dé… Désolée, souffla Hermione en s'éloignant un peu.

Raziel la regarda un instant sans comprendre puis lui adressa un sourire rassurant ce qui accentua le rouge des joues d'Hermione.

- Aucun problème, répliqua Raziel tranquillement en se redressant dans son lit. Depuis quand est-on… ici ?

Raziel jetait des regards curieux dans la vaste pièce. Son comportement fit penser Hermione à une petite fille espiègle en train de préparer un coup tordu. A cette idée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ramenant l'attention de Raziel sur elle.

- On est à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, lui annonça Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- Quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda la française en s'immergeant dans les yeux chocolats d'Hermione.

- Toujours le même, répondit celle-ci en lui rendant son regard.

- Comment ?

- Dumbledor nous a fait transplaner de chez vous à Poudlard, expliqua Hermione.

- Je vois…

Elle rejeta les couvertures et constata qu'elle était en chemise de nuit. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en lançant un regard intrigué à Hermione.

- L'infirmière t'a changé avant de te coucher. Ca n'a pas était facile, gloussa la préfète, amusée en repensant aux bougonnements de Mme Pomfresh quand elle déshabillait la française derrière le rideau un peu plus tôt. Tes habits sont sur la chaise derrière toi.

Raziel eut un sourire pour masquer sa gêne et elle sortit du lit en s'étirant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, devinant ses formes sous le fin tissu de nuit. Raziel souriait, amusée par l'attitude de cette nouvelle connaissance. « Faut dire que c'est pas la première fois… » Elle se déplaça légèrement avec pour objectif ses affaires posées sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit. Elle fit un premier, puis un second avant de stoppa net, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement.

Elle sentit sa poitrine s'enflammer progressivement et sa tête se mit à tourner, la faisant tituber.

Hermione s'approcha immédiatement et la pris par les épaules dans le but de l'asseoir mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Raziel s'évanouit à nouveau mais dans les bras d'Hermione cette fois.

La gryffondor, déséquilibrée par le poids de Raziel vacilla et tomba finalement, entraînant la française avec elle. Hermione, très gênée mais contente malgré elle de la situation, pria le ciel que Raziel ne se réveille pas maintenant. Elle essaya de bouger mais en fut incapable, autant à cause de Raziel que de son corps à nouveau douloureux à cause de la chute. « C'est pas vrai… » Hermione renversa la tête en arrière pour se reposer un peu et ce simple mouvement accentua la pression du corps de Raziel sur elle.

Son bas ventre s'enflamma et elle resta paralysée par l'étonnement à cette réaction tout à fait idiote selon elle. « Non mais vraiment… Jamais vu une situation aussi débile… » Passablement agacée, elle se força à respirer plus profondément. Refusant de reconnaître quoi que ce soit concernant la belle française, elle décida de se concentrer sur la douleur pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Harry et Draco, dans la chambre de celui-ci, étaient tendrement enlacés sur le lit deux places du préfet en chef des serpentard. Draco avait fermait les yeux tendis que Harry jouait avec l'une de ses mèches blondes. 

- Dis, Draco… Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé pendant notre sixième année ? Souffla soudain Harry, pensif.

Surpris, Draco ouvrit les yeux et couva son survivant des yeux. Après un moment il déglutit et répondit du tac au tac :

- Parce que je t'aimais déjà à cette époque là…

Harry sourit tristement en poursuivant doucement :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Drac…

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cette brusque haine pour ton père ? Murmura avec hésitation le gryffondor.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se rembrunit considérablement. Il lâcha Harry et lui tourna le dos en se crispant, visiblement tourmenté par de vieux souvenirs douloureux. Harry, ennuyé par sa nouvelle bourde, se colla à son dos et plaça sa bouche près de l'oreille du blond.

- Excuses-moi. Je sais que quelque chose te hante et cela m'inquiète un peu mais je te fais confiance. Tu me le dira seulement quand tu sera prêt et pas avant. Je comprends.

Il sentit Draco se détendre un peu et il lui enserra le torse d'un bras.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla le survivant au creux de l'oreille d'une voix vibrante.

Draco se retourna alors vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en une tendre étreinte. Harry, surpris, y répondit maladroitement. Soudain, Draco le repoussa et le renversa sur le lit puis le chevaucha, un peu brutal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Que j'ai besoin de toi ? Lui demanda Draco d'une voix traînante et glaciale, avec le même mépris et la même arrogance qu'autrefois.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut que tout avait été faux de la part de Draco depuis le début de leur relation. « Est-ce qu'il jouait avec moi ? »

Ce n'est qu'au bord des larmes qu'il remarqua enfin le sourire amusé du blond penché sur lui. Draco, remarquant les yeux mouillés de son amour, arrêta sa comédie et il s'allongea à côté de Harry, un peu désolé pour cette blague assez nulle. Il reprit Harry dans ses bras et le serra sur son cœur.

- Désolé, Harry, ce n'était qu'une blague idiote. Je t'en pris, ne pleurs pas…

Harry ravala ses larmes mais une lueur de doute subsistait dans ses yeux. Draco lui fit son sourire de beau gosse.

- Je t'aime, Harry. N'en doute jamais.

Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui renverser la tête en arrière. Il se pencha et prit possession de ses lèvres pour bien lui faire comprendre toute l'étendue de son amour. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Harry vint se pelotonner contre le serpentard de son cœur, épuisé par leur journée.

Draco se déplaça pour attraper la couverture et il la rabattit sur eux deux. Harry posa la tête sur l'épaule de Draco, rassuré, et celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Un jour, je te le dirais, Harry. Mais pas maintenant…

N'obtenant aucune réaction du survivant, Draco baissa les yeux pour découvrir un Harry déjà endormi. Draco eut un sourire tendre et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

- Un jour, Harry. Je te le promets…

Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormi pour rejoindre son amour dans les bras de Morphée.

A côté de lui, Harry, pas tout à fait endormi, eut un léger sourire.

* * *

- Miss Granger a eut affaire aux Ombranes ? S'exclama Mc Gonagal avec un tremblement dans la voix. 

Dumbledor venait de terminer son récit et la plupart des professeurs étaient stupéfaits.

- Oui, Minerva, soupira Dumbledor, las, avant de se tourner vers Pomfresh et Chourave. Et à ce propos, j'aimerai que vous vous penchiez sur la douleur causée par les blessures des Ombranes. Trouvez un remède ou tout au moins un calmant pour la douleur…

- Dumbledor, nous ne sommes pas médicomages…

- Je le sais parfaitement, PomPom. Mais vous pouvez au moins essayer, non ?

- Nous essayerons, Albus, répondit Mme Chourave en posant une main sur le bras de Pomfresh afin qu'elle cède.

L'infirmière soupira avec exagération et leva une main en signe d'abandon.

- Et la jeune fille ? Demanda Flitwick avec inquiétude.

- Raziel est inconsciente à l'infirmerie, répéta Dumbledor.

- Le choc qu'elle a subit était violent et elle risque d'être dans cet état longtemps, réfléchis à voix haute le professeur Rogue, pensif.

- Mais elle finira par se réveiller, intervint Fleur avec assurance et optimisme.

- Merlin soit loué… Cependant, Voldemort à réussit à mettre son plan à l'œuvre, dit Mc Gonagal, le visage sombre.

- En effet, fut la seule réponse de Dumbledor.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus pesant encore que le précédent. Dumbledor allait reprendre la parole pour exposer son plan de bataille aux professeurs réunis mais la cheminée se mit soudain à cracher et fumer. Un grésillement se fit entendre dans la salle et le visage pale de Remus Lupin apparut dans une explosion sonore très brève. Il avait les yeux cernés et rouges, de profondes rides soucieuses et balaya frénétiquement la salle des yeux.

Dumbledor se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Quand Lupin le vît, il ne le lâcha plus des yeux et déglutit péniblement. Dumbledor fut inquiet pour lui. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Remus n'était plus tout à fait le même.

- Al… Albus…

Le loup-garou avait visiblement du mal à parler correctement, essoufflé semblait-il.

- Albus… L'horreur… Les gens… La mort… Ministère… Affreux…

- Remus, calmes-toi, je ne comprends rien…

- Désolé… Albus, c'est horrible ! Le ministère c'est fait attaquer ! Il y a des dizaines de morts, et des centaines de disparus ! Pratiquement toute la rue qui donne accès au ministère a été dévastée !

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Dumbledor en serrant le poing.

- De nombreux sorciers sont morts… Mais il y avait aussi des moldus dans cette rue…

- Oh mon dieu, souffla Mc Gonagal.

- Et celui qui a fait ça est évidemment… commença Dumbledor.

- Voldemort, termina Lupin avec un frisson. C'était… c'était incroyable… D'après les survivants, Voldemort était effrayant. Ses traits avaient prit la forme de ceux d'un démon. Ses pouvoirs étaient surpuissants… Il a balayé la rue comme un rien…

- Quand est-il des employés, du ministre… Quelle est l'étendu des dégâts ? Demanda Dumbledor en gardant son calme.

- Les employés sont les plus nombreux à avoir péri dans l'attaque, mais leur nombre n'est pas si élevé qu'il aurait pu l'être. De nombreux employés au ministère avaient déjà quitté leur service…

- Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Le ministère est sous terre, intervint Rogue avec logique.

- Il a lancé un jet de flamme étrange. Les flammes étaient noires, à ce que l'on ma dit, expliqua Lupin. Elles ont pénétré le sol et atteint les locaux du ministère. Ils n'ont rien pu faire contre cela, cette magie n'est pas la notre…

Dumbledor secoua la tête et soupira, abattu.

- Le ministre n'a rien. Il n'était pas là au moment du drame, mais comme je le disais, des moldus ont péri dans l'attaque, enchaîna Lupin d'une voix triste. Et évidemment de nombreux témoins ont assisté à tout ceci. Les Oubliators vont avoir un sacré travail…

Lupin s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Sa voix étai fatigué mais il était plus calme qu'à son apparition.

- Heureusement, très peu de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient là-bas à cet instant, mais… Lupin s'interrompit en s'assombrissant. Arthur Weasley y était… Ainsi que Tonks…

- Et ? Fit Mc Gonagal, inquiète.

- Arthur s'en sortira, ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, la rassura-t-il. Par contre, pour Tonks, c'est une autre histoire…

- Comment ça ? Intervint Rogue, presque aimable avec Lupin, pour une fois.

- Les flamme noires l'ont touché, répondit Lupin en se tournant vers lui. Tous ceux qui ont été touché par ces flammes sont morts, à l'heure qu'il est… Tout deux ont été transporté à Ste Mangouste…

- Que peut-on faire ? Demanda Dumbledor d'une voix rauque.

- Pas grand-chose, lui répondit Lupin en revenant face à lui. Arthur s'en remettra vite même si il doit faire attention, mais… Tonks… Les médicomages sont impuissants. Depuis l'attaque, ils cherchent un remède à ce mal noir mais rien ne semble fonctionner.

Un silence douloureux prit place. La Métamorphomage avait depuis longtemps gagné leur amitié et leur respect. Même si son comportement maladroit était souvent déroutant, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune femme attachante que même Rogue avait fini par apprécier. De nombreux visages s'assombrirent lorsque certains pensèrent à la réaction de Harry en apprenant cette nouvelle.

Dumbledor secoua la tête comme pour chasser des idées trop sombres et reprit la parole :

- Où est Molly ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital, au chevet d'Arthur et de Tonks. On les a mis dans la même chambre…

Remus s'arrêta de parler, un peu mal à l'aise. Il savait parfaitement que Harry était en très grand danger. Lui seul avait toujours était la cible préféré de Voldemort et celui-ci ne se privera sans doute pas pour l'attaquer très prochainement. Remus eut un excès de désespoir et une larme coula très doucement sur sa joue à l'étonnement de tous.

- Y a-t-il de l'espoir, Dumbledor ? Même très mince ? Fit-il en levant des yeux suppliants sur le seul sorcier qui ait jamais fait peur au seigneur noir.

- Oui, Remus, assura Dumbledor avec un sourire. Il y a de l'espoir, comme toujours…

Le directeur réfléchissait à ce qu'ils devaient faire et prit finalement sa décision.

- Remus, allez à l'hôpital et prévenez Molly de notre visite.

- Oui, Dumbledor.

La tête du loup-garou disparu de la cheminée en une deuxième explosion sonore très brève. Dumbledor se tourna vers les professeurs qui attendaient tous ses instructions, encore abasourdis par la mauvaise nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- Professeur Mc Gonagal ? Appela Dumbledor.

- Oui, Dumbledor ?

- Allez chercher les enfants Weasley, ainsi que Harry qui doit être en compagnie de Draco Malfoy…

- Oui, Dumbledor, répondit Mc Gonagal en haussant un sourcil, légèrement surprise pour Harry et Draco.

Elle se leva aussitôt et allait ouvrir la porte quand Dumbledor ajouta soudain :

- Professeur Delacour, vous devriez accompagner Minerva…

- Oui, Mr le directeur, répondit le plus jeune professeur en rejoignant Mc Gonagal.

Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et elles sortirent de la salle en faisant le moins de bruit possible tandis que Dumbledor continuait :

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui, Dumbledor ?

- Rappelez tous les membres de l'Ordre les plus importants. Qu'ils se rendent tous au 12 Square Grimmaud et qu'ils m'y attendent…

Rogue hocha la tête et sortit de la salle en silence. Ils entendirent ses pas résonner dans le couloir de plus en plus faiblement avant que Dumbledor reprenne ses ordres.

- Professeur Binns ?

- Oui ?

- Rassemblez les fantômes et instaurez des tours de garde dans tout le château avec eux…

- Bien, Mr le directeur.

Le fantôme flotta jusqu'au mur et le traversa sans un bruit. Les professeurs restant attendirent tandis que Dumbledor réfléchissait. Après un instant, il releva la tête et poursuivit :

- Professeur Flitwick ?

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Allez fouiller vos livres et les archives de la bibliothèque. Trouvez les plus puissants sortilèges de protection que vous pourrez et prenez-les avec vous. Venez ensuite nous rejoindre dans mon bureau…

- Oui !

Le petit professeur partit comme une flèche pour accomplir ses recherches.

- Professeur Chourave ?

- Oui ?

- Trouvez les plantes et les substances dont les effets nous seront le plus utile et ramenez-en autant que vous le pourrez…

Mme Chourave partit immédiatement vers ses précieuses serres afin d'y prendre le nécessaire. Dumbledor se tourna alors vers Trelawney qui avait été étrangement silencieuse jusque là.

- Professeur Trelawney, allez voir Rusard et vérifiez tous les deux que les élèves soient bien dans leurs dortoirs respectifs à l'exception des élèves que nous venons d'évoquer…

Le professeur de divination se leva et partit sans un mot. Dumbledor soupira et se massa les tempes.

- Allez-y doucement, Albus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, PomPom. Vous et le professeur Bibine, allez à l'infirmerie pour me ramener Hermione Granger et Raziel Riel. Au cas ou celle-ci serait toujours inconsciente, débrouillez-vous quand même pour l'amener à mon bureau…

- Oui, Albus, répondit Bibine en partant, Pomfresh dans son sillage.

- Raphaël, viens avec moi, dit Dumbledor.

Albus sortit à son tour en demandant aux professeurs restant de surveiller le parc. Il partit vers son bureau, vraiment inquiet pour Tonks. « Elle est la Métamorphomage la plus douée que je connaisse… Harry tiens beaucoup à elle étant la petite cousine de Sirius… Et son aide nous sera sans doute utile avant la fin… » Le directeur soupira une fois encore en arrivant à son bureau, suivit de près par le jeune français. Il donna le mot de passe et entreprit de passer en revue leurs points forts et leurs points faibles.

* * *

Raziel se réveilla complètement perdue et ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui soufflait doucement dans le cou ce qui gêna un peu la française et ses joues prirent une teinte rose. 

- Hum… Je suppose que c'est ma faute si nous sommes… dans cette situation, fit Raziel avec gêne. Désolée, Hermione…

- Euh… ce n'est rien, répondit difficilement Hermione sur le même ton.

Raziel se redressa avec difficulté pour ne pas gêner encore plus la gryffondor et s'écarta un peu avant de lui tendre la main. Hermione la regarda, surprise par ce geste et accepta son aide avec reconnaissance. Mais même avec son aide, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sous le coup de la douleur et ses grimaces n'échappèrent pas à Raziel. Celle-ci ne dit cependant rien, sachant que c'était un peu de sa faute.

Raziel fit quelques pas et la douleur à sa poitrine revint comme un feu de forêt impétueux. Mais elle s'y attendait et décida de l'ignorer autant qu'elle le pouvait.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa à nouveau la française avec une mine embarrassée.

- Tu te répètes, Raziel, répliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire. Et moi aussi : ce n'est rien.

Elles se regardèrent un instant avec des yeux rieurs. Hermione allait reprendre la parole quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement pour céder le passage à Mme Pomfresh et Mme Bibine.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et Raziel fila vers ses affaires. Pomfresh sourit en la voyant debout et apparemment en pleine santé et Bibine resta un instant sans réaction devant le look étrange de la française. Hermione se rapprocha du lit de Raziel où celle-ci avait visiblement l'intention de se changer, et tira le rideau entre la française et le reste de la salle.

- Merci…

Hermione alla auprès des deux femmes qui l'attendaient et s'inquiéta devant leurs visages sombres. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de leur demander :

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Un évènement très inquiétant, Miss Granger… Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, Dumbledor vous expliquera tout, lui répondit Pomfresh.

- L'heure est grave, Miss Granger, soyez toujours sur vos gardes vous et vos amis, lui dit alors Mme Bibine.

Pomfresh la regarda en biais puis se rapprocha du rideau.

- Vous vous en sortez, jeune fille ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, merci, répondit la voix de Raziel.

Pomfresh s'écarta du rideau et celui-ci s'ouvrit sur une Raziel tout de blanc vêtue. « Son ensemble de cuir est vraiment magnifique sur elle... » Pensa la gryffondor en rosissant discrètement.

Raziel rejoignit les autres et posa un regard interrogateur sur les deux inconnues.

- Raziel, je suppose ? Demanda la prof de vol.

Raziel hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

- Dumbledor souhaite vous voir toutes les deux dans son bureau, leur annonça Pomfresh. Suivez-nous…

Les deux adultes se retournèrent et ressortirent suivies par les deux plus jeunes, inquiètes :

- Est-ce que c'est souvent aussi mouvementé dans votre école ? Chuchota Raziel.

- Non… Répliqua Hermione en chuchotant d'une voix inquiète. Ce n'est pas normal.

Raziel continua en soupirant à suivre les deux adultes silencieuses et Hermione fit de même.

* * *

Mc Gonagal avait décidé de se charger de Harry et Draco, et demanda à Fleur de s'occuper des Weasley avec un léger sourire amusé. 

Sur le chemin du dortoir des gryffondor, Fleur se demandait comment réagir face aux autres mais son esprit revint bien vite aux évènements récents. « Voldemort tout puissant… Mon dieu, j'espère que Dumbledor a raison et qu'il reste de l'espoir… Si seulement Raziel était réveillée… » Elle se planta devant le portrait de la grosse dame et dit le mot de passe. La grosse dame ouvrit un œil en marmottant dans sa barbe et libéra le passage.

Fleur entra dans la salle commune déserte et s'arrêta aux marches de l'escalier.

Des souvenirs de l'époque où elle était encore à BeauxBâtons lui revinrent en mémoire. Raziel dominait ses souvenirs et Fleur essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de ses images du passé. Mais elle avait le cœur douloureux. « Depuis que je la connaît, je n'est jamais vraiment prit le temps de parler avec elle… Je m'en veux un peu pour cela. » Elle soupira en repensant aux Weasley et surtout à Gin. « Je te promet d'avoir une conversation avec toi, Raziel. Même si je dois te forcer… »

Elle décida d'aller réveiller Ginny d'abord et monta les marche le cœur battant. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point la jeune fille lui avait manqué.

Fleur entra dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année avec la même habileté qu'un cambrioleur ne faisant aucun bruit. Elle repéra la chevelure flamboyante de son amour et s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la réveiller en sursaut. Elle se pencha sur la jeune fille endormie et lui caressa la joue avant de se pencher un peu plus. Elle sourit devant le visage serein et décida de lui faire un remake de la belle au bois dormant.

Elle se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune gryffondor, une main dans son cou. Ginny se réveilla doucement et répondit presque machinalement au baiser. Elle enserra le cou de Fleur en reconnaissant son parfum et approfondit le baiser. Celui-ci devint vite passionné et dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Fleur s'écarta à regret en repensant aux évènements et elle adressa un sourire tristounet à Ginny et celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Lèves-toi, Gin chérie. Habilles-toi en vitesse et descends dans la salle commune, je vais chercher ton frère, lui dit Fleur en murmurant d'une traite.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda doucement Ginny en se levant d'un bond.

- Dumbledor t'expliquera mieux que moi…

- Mais…

- Files ! Insista Fleur avant de ressortir de la petite pièce.

Elle partit du côté des dortoirs des garçons et trouva celui des septième année. Elle entra et passa devant le lit vide de Harry. Elle repéra Ron et le secoua par l'épaule. Celui-ci ronchonna dans son sommeil et se retourna. « C'est pas vrai… » Elle contourna le lit et secoua à nouveau le frère de Ginny. Celui-ci grogna et marmonna :

- Non, maman. Merci mais je ne veux plus de pommes de terres… Harry m'attend… Cette vieille harpie de Trelawney… Deux rouleaux… Rogue et ses potions…

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai… Ron ! Réveilles-toi !

Le gryffondor se réveilla enfin et soupira de soulagement en voyant l'image de Rogue lui criant dessus s'estomper. Il se leva sur un coude et observa Fleur avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à une heure pareille, Fleur ?

- Dans le bureau du directeur. Tout de suite, répondit Fleur avant de repartir.

Ron fronça les sourcils et se leva précipitemment. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? On peut jamais être tranquille… » Il fit en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible mais son idiot d'hibou de poche se réveilla quand même. « Coq… Soit il ne dormait pas, soit il a une ouïe surdéveloppée… »

Coq commença à piailler dans la chambre silencieuse, provoquant un bouquant monstre. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et se planta devant sa cage.

- Tais-toi, petit emplumé ! Tu vas tous les réveiller !

Il tapota la cage mais cela énerva encore plus le minuscule volatile monté sur pile qui se mit à voler dans tous les sens. Ron se prit la tête dans une main et se força au calme. Il prit son dessus de lit et en recouvrit la cage. Coq se calma presque immédiatement et Ron poussa un second soupir de soulagement.

Il se prépara en vitesse, préoccupé. « J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave… » Il sortit et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, l'esprit ailleurs. Fleur et Ginny l'attendaient dans la salle commune en se jetant de tendres regards qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il s'excusa et ils sortirent pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledor.

* * *

Harry et Draco étaient déjà là, ainsi que Mc Gonagal, Rogue, Flitwick, Raphaël et Dumbledor, bien sur, assis à son bureau. 

Fleur entra la première et les deux autres suivirent. Ron et sa sœur allèrent directement vers Harry et Draco et ceux-ci leur expliquèrent rapidement toute l'histoire de leur visite à Paris.

-… Et maintenant, nous attendons Hermione et Raziel, si j'ai bien compris, termina Draco.

- Vous ferez attention avec Hermione, les prévint Harry. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses blessures sont encore douloureuses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, on fera attention, lui répondit doucement Ginny avec un sourire.

Raphaël les avait rejoint quand ils avaient parlé de lui et ils discutèrent tous les quatre joyeusement, même si ils n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Pomfresh entra tandis que tous les occupants de la pièce se tournaient dans sa direction. Mme Bibine apparut ensuite, suivie d'Hermione puis de Raziel.

Cette dernière était bien réveillée et Dumbledor en fut soulagé. Raphaël afficha un grand sourire heureux et bondit sur sa sœur.

- RAZIEL !

Il lui sauta au coup et Raziel l'attrapa au vol. Elle faillit tomber sous le choc et un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage. Elle se baissa un peu et lâcha son frère qui lui déposa une bise sonore sur la joue.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Raziel…

- Désolé, petit frère, lui répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle se tourna vers le directeur et les autres personnes présentes en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Dumbledor lui fit un petit signe et elle s'approcha un peu, tout comme les autres.

- Bien, commença Dumbledor. Il se trouve que les choses vont plus vites que prévu… Voldemort a attaqué le ministère de la magie il y a quelques heures. C'est Lupin qui nous a prévenu, indiqua Dumbledor en devançant la question de Harry. Tout cela devient grave, je dois me rendre au QG de l'Ordre… Vous venez également…

- Le ministère ? Souffla Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Oui, Miss Granger, poursuivit Dumbledor, imperturbable. Ginny, Ron, votre père était au ministère durant l'attaque, mais, fit Dumbledor en haussant le ton pour terminer, sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il s'en remettra vite. Par contre…

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Harry avec un visage triste. Après un moment d'hésitation, il continua :

- Tonks y était également, Harry. Et elle a été touchée par le mal de Voldemort… Ses chances de survie sont faibles…

- Tonks, murmura Harry les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé de t'apprendre cette nouvelle, Harry, soupira Dumbledor.

Harry sanglota bruyamment et Draco le prit dans ses bras sans se soucier des autres tandis que Raziel se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette Tonks pour que tous les visages se voilent soudain ainsi. Hermione regarda Draco qui essayait de consoler le survivant.

- Harry, il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour elle… Ne te décourage pas, s'il te plaît, lui souffla Draco.

- De l'espoir ? Il n'y en a même plus pour le reste, alors pour elle, répliqua amèrement le survivant. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de Sirius, murmura-t-il.

Raziel sentit sa tête tourner à nouveau et combattit l'évanouissement qui semblait vouloir la saisir. Elle se planta devant le bureau de Dumbledor afin de pouvoir s'appuyer dessus sous les regards étonnés des autres :

- Comment a-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-elle froidement en maîtrisant sa voix.

- Il a inauguré ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Raziel. Et ceux-ci semblent être vraiment très puissant, lâcha Dumbledor d'une voix mi-affligée mi-déterminée.

Raziel fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

- Nous allons nous rendre au QG avant de rendre visite aux deux blessés, leur annonça Dumbledor en se levant et se plaçant devant le tableau de l'un des nombreux anciens directeurs.

Harry reconnu sans peine Phineas, le pire directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, un parent de Sirius.

- Phineas ? Phineas !

Le sorcier au visage émacié se réveilla théâtralement dans son cadre et jeta un œil intrigué au groupe de sorciers.

- Oui ?

- Rendez-vous dans votre autre tableau et prévenez Alastor Maugrey de notre arrivée, lui ordonna Dumbledor.

Le fantôme ne répondit rien et partit en bougonnant. Dumbledor se tourna vers le groupe et lança le sortilège de transplanage collectif. Et cette fois-ci Dumbledor, Harry, Draco, Rogue, Mc Gonagal, Flitwick, Hermione, Ron, Fleur, Ginny, Raphaël et Raziel disparurent tous dans une explosion d'étincelles dorées.

Fumseck poussa un cri mélodieux dans le bureau presque vide, faisant sursauter Pomfresh et Bibine. Elles sortirent toutes deux avec un regard interrogatif pour le phoenix de Dumbledor.

Dans le bureau déserté, une larme cristalline couleur perle glissa sur le bec du phoenix.

* * *

Voilà ! 

Ouf, les chapitres de ma fic sont plutôt longs et j'aimerai savoir si vous aimez ça ou si vous aimeriez avoir des chapitres plus courts…

J'attends vos idées sur la haine soudaine de Draco pour son père !

'tite rewiew…

Bises !!!

Lumenor.


	10. 9 Pour mon rêve

La suite ! Pour vous cher lecteurs/lectrices !

Réponse à **POH** : Merci de continuer à me lire... Je ferais plus attention aux "se" et "ce" pour faciliter ta lecture. Pour la suite, ça se précise... Au prochain chapitre, de nouveaux ennemis apparaîtrons (vive l'action ! ) et la première bataille proprement dite commencera. Je crois que je vais également me pencher sur les couple pour adoucir le tout ;D Bisous...

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Pour mon rêve…

* * *

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet acharnement ? » Harry en était toujours au même point de ses réflexions depuis qu'il avait appris pour Tonks. La lueur de l'espoir avait quitté ses yeux hantés par le souvenir de Sirius et cela inquiétait les autres. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien…

Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés au 12 Square Grimmaud et Dumbledor avait réuni tous les membres présents dans l'immense cuisine. Les plus jeunes avaient été écarté dans la salle adjacente ou ils désespéraient de rendre son sourire à Harry. Au bout d'un moment, faisant abstraction de Ron, Draco se rapprocha de Harry et l'enlaça. La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre et il se leva d'un bond, les yeux dilatés par la colère.

- Mais… Comment oses-tu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, secoué par un frisson de rage. Il s'avança rapidement vers les deux garçons enlacés sans que Harry ni Draco ne dise quoi que ce soit. Mais avant qu'il ne les atteigne, Hermione se leva pour lui barrer le passage. Ron ne parvint pas à l'éviter assez tôt et il la bouscula sans ménagement avant de s'arrêter, la colère laissant place à l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Hermione avait basculé en arrière, incapable de se redresser pour éviter la chute. Draco et Harry s'étaient écartés afin d'intervenir mais ce fut trop tard.

Hermione avait encore mal. En fermant les yeux, elle fini par ce demander si la douleur cesserai un jour. Elle entendit un bruit sec et un déplacement rapide derrière elle avant de sentir qu'on la rattrapait juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle soupira doucement de soulagement.

- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Demanda la voix de Raziel.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de la française juste au-dessus d'elle. Un peu gênée, elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance et Raziel la redressa doucement avant de la lâcher. En s'éloignant, elle lança un regard désapprobateur à Ron et se rassit tranquillement sur sa chaise sans un mot.

Ron avait baissé les yeux, très étonné par son propre comportement. Il avait essayé de considérer Draco comme un ami mais c'était trop lui demander. Il n'y arrivait pas. Savoir son père à l'hôpital lui mettait les nerfs à vif, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Avec un effort pour se contrôler, il se tourna vers Harry et Draco et s'excusa.

- C'est plutôt à elle que tu devrais faire tes excuses, Ron, lui fit remarquer Draco en désignant Hermione qui était elle aussi retournée s'asseoir.

Ron se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un léger sourire d'excuse puis il retourna à son tour s'asseoir, croisant au passage les regards de Raphaël et de Ginny, tous les deux chargés de reproches.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment écouté la suite des conversations, observant Raziel à la dérobée. Celle-ci s'était à nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre et contemplait la rue avec indifférence, encore reprise par sa solitude.

« Distante… C'est ça, elle est distante… Pourquoi ? » Hermione se lassait de son observation et elle vit Raphaël se lever pour se diriger vers sa sœur. Les autres l'observèrent également, eux aussi étonné par ce brusque changement de comportement chez sa sœur.

Le jeune français se plaça derrière sa grande sœur et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Raziel sursauta en l'entendant et pivota pour le regarder en face.

- Je vais très bien petit frère, assura-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…

- Raziel, intervint soudain Ginny, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait la tutoyer. Comment pouvez-vous soutenir cela…

- Ne me vouvoies pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai horreur de ça. Je vais parfaitement bien…

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle leur décocha un sourire resplendissant. Cela rassura suffisamment son frère pour que celui-ci batte en retraite, l'air préoccupé cependant. Ginny lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer un peu et il lui rendit. « Cette fille est vraiment sympas. » Pensa-t-il avant de se tourner vers Harry et Draco.

- A votre avis, que disent-ils là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry. Mais j'aimerais le savoir…

Il s'interrompit en entendant la poignée de la porte grincer. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte, sauf Raziel, et virent Mc Gonagal entrer en compagnie de Fleur. Les deux femmes souriaient en entrant, apparemment plus joyeuses que tout à l'heure dans le bureau de Dumbledor.

Mc Gonagal les appela tous et ils bondirent, désireux de savoir ce qu'il se préparait. Ils sortirent un à un pour suivre Mc Gonagal. Raziel, toujours tournée vers la rue sombre et morose de la capitale anglaise, n'avait pas bougé.

Fleur la fixa un instant, revoyant le jour ou ils étaient venus la chercher dans sa salle de classe. Elle avait la même attitude, le même regard lointain et presque vide. Ce dernier élément l'inquiéta plus que toute autre chose en cet instant et elle se rapprocha rapidement d'elle. Hermione observait la scène sur la pas de la porte, peinée de voir la française aux cheveux bleus pâles dans cet état.

Fleur avait posée ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, la faisant sursauter, et elle soupira avant de parler.

- Tu m'inquiètes, Raziel. Non, écoutes, dit-elle en devançant son amie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as et te connaissant, tu ne voudras pas m'en parler. Mais j'aimerai que tu en parles à quelqu'un, un de ses jours. Qui tu voudras, mais fais-le.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Raziel en essayant de se tourner vers elle.

- Pour te voir sourire franchement, répondit Fleur en lui serrant les épaules pour l'immobiliser. Pour te comprendre enfin comme je ne t'ais jamais comprise…

- Me comprendre ? Fit Raziel d'une voix amère. Mais pour cela il aurait fallut que tu essayes, Fleur…

- Quoi ?!

- Non, laisse, dit Raziel en se dégageant et se levant. Ne m'écoutes pas, mes paroles n'ont aucun sens…

- Raziel…

Fleur avait l'air blessée et cela étonna Hermione tandis qu'elle restait sur le pas de la porte. Raziel se retourna, étonnée par sa voix et elle fut surprise de voir des larmes dans les yeux de la demi-vélane. Elle fronça les sourcils et regretta ses paroles un peu trop dures.

- Tu ne… nous laisses jamais… approcher, Raziel, sanglota Fleur. Tu es… injuste…

Raziel baissa les yeux, désolée d'avoir blessée son amie. Elle savait parfaitement que Fleur avait raison, elle avait peur de les laisser s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait si peur de s'attacher vraiment à quelqu'un…

Raziel s'avança vers Fleur et fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant, elle la prit dans ses bras. « Même si j'aimerai les éloigner de moi, j'en suis incapable… Ils ont déjà capté mon cœur… Et j'ai besoin d'eux… » Elle serra la demi-vélane un peu plus fort et découvrit Hermione qui les observait de la porte. Ne voulant pas qu'elle voie ses larmes, Raziel avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Fleur et laissa ses larmes couler librement.

La demi-vélane était passablement surprise en sentant les larmes mouiller son cou mais elle le fut encore plus quand elle entendit Raziel murmurer :

- Ne m'abandonne pas, Fleur…

- Pourquoi t'abandonnerais-je ? Fit celle-ci avec incompréhension.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Raziel en se redressant. Mais promets-le moi.

- Je… Je te le promet, Raziel, assura Fleur avec un sourire hésitant.

Raziel reporta son regard sur Hermione et capta ses yeux.

- J'ai besoin de vous, termina Raziel en murmurant d'une voix distincte.

Ni Fleur ni Hermione ne comprirent réellement le sens de ces mots mais elles savaient qu'ils étaient importants pour cerner la jeune fille aux cheveux si étranges. Fleur aperçue enfin Hermione et lui sourit avant de hausser un sourcil. Comprenant pourquoi, Hermione lui répondit par un hochement de tête positif, signifiant qu'elle avait tout entendu et tout vu.

Fleur hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait saisi puis attendit que Raziel, qui leur tournait le dos, ait une quelconque réaction.

Celle-ci avait essuyé ses larmes et s'en voulait d'avoir révélé sa faiblesse aux deux autres. « C'est trop tard de toute façon maintenant… » Elle se retourna en affichant un sourire serein sur son visage pour les rassurer.

- On peut y aller, dit-elle doucement.

Elle marcha vers la porte et Hermione, Fleur la suivant de près. Hermione se retourna et faillit entrer en collision avec Ginny, venue chercher les trois jeunes femmes sur demande de Dumbledor. Le regard inquiet de Gin se posa sur chacune d'entre elles avant qu'un sourire rassuré ne vienne effleurer ses lèvres.

Ginny repartit vers la cuisine, suivie par les trois autres jeunes femmes.

Ginny marchait devant et fut donc la première à entrer dans la cuisine surpeuplée. Raziel était la deuxième mais elle n'entra pas.

Observant intensément leur amie, Fleur et Hermione virent les yeux de Raziel se voiler. Hermione reconnu sans peine ce voile de douleur qui la prenait parfois elle aussi. Le souffle court de la française en blanc les inquiéta mais elles ne dirent rien.

Harry et Draco apparurent devant la porte bientôt rejoins par Ron et Ginny. Tous les quatre sortirent de la cuisine. Ils se demandaient ce que pouvaient bien faire les jeunes femmes et se figèrent en voyant Raziel appuyée contre le mur à proximité de la porte de la cuisine.

Raziel ne fit pas attention aux autres, toute sa concentration fixée sur la douleur qui enflammait sa poitrine. Des étoiles dansèrent un moment devant ses yeux et elle se demanda si elle allait encore s'évanouir. Décidant de résister pour rester consciente, elle fit son possible pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration haletante. Elle y parvint peu à peu.

Sa poitrine s'enflamma une fois encore violemment et elle étouffa un cri dans une sorte de gémissement, empoignant sa chemise blanche sous le blouson de cuir blanc.

Les autres la contemplèrent, impuissants et virent avec soulagement que sa respiration devenait plus régulière. Ils sursautèrent en entendant son gémissement et en voyant sa main se crisper au niveau de sa poitrine. Impuissants, inquiets, désemparés, ils poussèrent des soupirs de soulagements en constatant que Raziel s'apaisait.

La douleur était à nouveau revenue à la normal, c'est-à-dire au supportable, et Raziel releva la tête en inspirant à plein poumon. Elle se figea en constatant la présence de toutes ces personnes autour d'elle et laissa naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres encore tremblantes.

- Ne dite rien à Raphaël, leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix épuisée mais assurée. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien…

- Ce n'est pas rien, Ra…commença Draco avant d'être coupé.

- S'il vous plaît, insista Raziel en posant son regard sur chacun d'entre eux.

Ils soupirèrent et hochèrent la tête avec plus ou moins de vigueur. Raziel leur adressa un autre sourire et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine avant d'y pénétrer.

Les autres la suivirent et ils furent tous réunis dans la salle où se tenait la réunion.

En les voyant entrer, Dumbledor leur adressa un léger sourire et désigna les chaises en face de lui, le l'autre côté de l'immense table. Les jeunes arrivants se répartirent les places et bientôt, tous fixèrent Dumbledor, en attente. Celui-ci fixa Raziel un instant, incertain, puis posa son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes avant de commencer à parler :

- Bien, nous voilà tous réunis. Je vous ais déjà expliqué le pourquoi de cette réunion et vous connaissez tous l'histoire de nos deux nouveaux invités…

Les têtes se tournèrent avec un bel ensemble vers Raziel et son frère avant de revenir sur Dumbledor qui poursuivit :

- A présent, Raziel, je vais vous présenter toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Vous connaissez tous les deux les professeurs. Sur votre droite se trouve Alastor Maugrey, ancien Auror. A ces côtés est assise Miss Craft, l'une des élèves de votre défunte grand-mère à présent Sociolomage. A votre gauche se tient Miss Nevria, experte en magie des runes et à côté d'elle se trouve Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état…

A cette nouvelle la mâchoire inférieure de Raphaël s'était affaissée et ses yeux fixaient le loup-garou sans ciller, mêlant crainte et curiosité. Raziel eut un sourire amusé et referma la mâchoire de son frère de sa main. Celui-ci la regarda, étonné, tandis que les autres souriaient doucement devant l'air indigné du jeune français.

Raziel se tourna vers Remus avec une lueur appréciatrice dans les yeux.

- Un loup-garou… Fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire enchanté. Intéressant. J'ai cru comprendre que Harry tenait particulièrement à vous…

Lupin se tourna vers Harry qui baissa les yeux avant d'affronter le regard du meilleur prof de d.c.f.m. qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Remus lui sourit et se retourna vers Raziel, celle-ci attendant que Dumbledor poursuive.

- Les temps sont grave et toi, Harry, plus que quiconque ici, tu est en danger. Voldemort voudra jouer avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs dans un premier temps. Mais dans le second temps, passée la nouveauté, il reviendra à son souhait le plus cher : te tuer, dit Dumbledor d'une voix faussement calme.

- Que devons nous faire, Dumbledor ? Demanda Remus en sentant une pointe de peur percer son cœur pour le fils de James.

- Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien. Nous devrons être plus vigilants, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire, répondit Albus d'une voix inquiète.

- Mais les pouvoirs dont Raziel a hérité peuvent sans doute… commença Hermione avant d'être coupé par Dumbledor.

- Ces pouvoirs sont difficiles à maîtriser, Miss Granger. Voldemort a réussi à les maîtriser seulement grâce à la puissance magique qu'il possédait déjà avant…

- Mais le transfère a bien eu lieu, répliqua Fleur. Il n'a tout de même pas servi à rien…

- Non, en effet, Miss Delacour, intervint Miss Craft d'une voix apaisante. Les pouvoirs ont été transférés mais ils doivent encore se réveiller…

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer, Miss Craft ? Interrogea le professeur Rogue en perdant un peu patience.

- Certainement, assura la Sociolomage en lui souriant. Je vais essayer du moins, je ne suis pas une experte sur ce point.

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains.

- Les pouvoirs des anges sont en vous, jeune fille, dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur Raziel. Ils sont en sommeil. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, une partie de votre être aurait été transformé par ces pouvoirs divins, vous rendant en partie angélique…

- Ce qui veux dire ? Fit Raziel avec attention.

- Ce qui veux dire que pour contrer Voldemort, nous devrons attendre le réveil de l'Ange qui est en vous, Miss Riel, termina la Sociolomage en étudiant Raziel du regard.

Certain fronçèrent les sourcils à cette déclaration un peu étrange. Remus repensa aux témoignages des victimes de Lord Voldemort et à son aspect démoniaque. Une image se forma alors dans son esprit d'une Raziel aux allures angélique et il sourit devant ce spectacle étrangement beau.

Il ne dit rien quand il remarqua l'attention fixée sur lui, ne sachant pas vraiment si ce qu'il imaginait était possible ou pas.

Raziel se leva alors, attirant tous les regards vers elle. Elle adressa un sourire à l'assemblée avant de parler doucement :

- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller visiter les blessés, suggéra-t-elle.

Harry bondit d'un coup à ses paroles et posa un regard intense sur Dumbledor, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Allons-y, s'il vous plaît, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Tonks, demanda le survivant d'une voix suppliante.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Fit Maugrey avec une grimace qui était en vérité un sourire.

- Oui…

- C'est bien, dit Alastor dans un hochement de tête alors que les autres le regardaient bizarrement. Tu dois dépasser la mort de Sirius et te tourner vers les vivants…

Harry resta pétrifié un moment et Hermione et Draco craignirent la réaction du survivant très sensible à ce sujet. Harry serra les poings une fraction de seconde et se calma en baissant la tête devant les yeux étonnés des autres. Il releva des yeux peinés et les plongea dans ceux de Fol-Œil.

- Je sais cela, professeur, dit-il d'une voix devenue grave et plus mûre. Mais ce n'est pas aisé et Tonks… lutte pour sa vie en ce moment même…

Il fit une pose pour se détendre un peu. Raziel eut un discret sourire pour le comportement de son nouvel ami. Elle allait parler quand sa poitrine lui insuffla une autre douleur brûlante et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Harry continua, personne n'avait remarqué le tourment de Raziel.

- J'aimerais y aller, à présent, termina le survivant en se tournant légerement.

Il se figea en voyant Raziel dans la même position que tout à l'heure contre le mur : la tête baissée et une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Les autres suivirent son regard et observèrent la française en blanc avec inquiétude.

Fleur et Mc Gonagal se levèrent en même temps avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme visiblement en difficulté. Hermione sentit un pincement au cœur la saisir, inquiète elle aussi.

Raziel n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux, ni émit le moindre son, paralysée. « C'est pas vrai, c'est pas le moment… » Elle sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux et elle les leva en entendant deux chaises racler le sol. Dumbledor s'était à moitié levé et Fleur s'approchait d'elle suivit par Mc Gonagal.

- Raziel ? Souffla Raphaël d'une toute petite voix emplis de détresse.

Sa sœur le regarda et fit un effort considérable pour lui sourire. Mais son sourire sonna vraiment très faux et personne ne parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe évanouie. Dumbledor se précipita tandis que Miss Craft se levait à son tour tout comme Rogue et Lupin. La Sociolomage alla auprès de la jeune inconsciente et l'observa calmement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Ces évanouissement sont normaux et ils se répèterons souvent…

- On ne peut rien pour elle ? Questionna Dumbledor en approchant.

- Non, répondit Miss Craft en regardant Rogue s'approcher et soulever la jeune fille.

- Ramenez-la dans le salon, professeur, demanda le directeur de Poudlard en se massant les tempes.

- Oui…

Draco et Harry suivirent leur professeur de potion. Ron resta assis, en grande réflexion tandis que tous les autres se levaient pour rejoindre le salon à leur tour, sauf Hermione. Fleur se retourna vers elle, tout comme Ginny et toutes deux approchèrent de la préfète en chef des gryffondor.

Celle-ci avait pâlit et restait immobile, telle une statue de granit. Ginny posa une main sur son épaule et l'appela doucement :

- Mione ? Mione, ça ne va pas ?

Croyant qu'elle souffrait encore de ses blessures, Fleur vint lui prendre la main et claqua des doigts devant ses yeux. Hermione sursauta et leva des yeux perdus sur ses deux amies.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? Lui demanda Fleur, soucieuse.

- Que… Qu'arriverait-il si… si Raziel… disparaissait ? Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ginny et Fleur sentirent leur sang se glacer à cette idée et elles se jetèrent des regards désemparés.

- Voldemort gagnerait, répondit Ron en se levant et en venant se placer devant les trois jeunes femmes.

Elles le fixèrent sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire et il poursuivit :

- Mais cela n'arrivera pas, assura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda se sœur, perplexe.

- Elle est forte. Elle a surmonté la mort de ses parents et de sa grand-mère sans broncher. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'impressionne, dit-il avec un sourire. J'y crois encore, Hermione, et vous devriez en faire autant…

- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à y croire ? Demanda doucement Hermione, étonnée par la lucidité de Ron.

- Beaucoup de choses, répondit-il en se tournant dans la direction du salon. Mes amis et ma famille entre autres…

Les trois jeunes femmes méditèrent sur ses paroles et il leur en laissa le temps. Il se retourna vers elles au bout d'un moment et prit une expression sereine.

- Et mon rêve, aussi, acheva-t-il.

- Ton rêve ? Fit Fleur en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Oui. Nous autres avons parfois besoin d'un rêve pour continuer à avancer. Le mien, je l'ais trouvé depuis longtemps et c'est lui qui me permet de garder espoir…

- Je peux te demander quel est ton rêve ? Demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

- Bien sur, Mione. Mon rêve, ce serait trouver de la femme de ma vie et vivre avec elle jusqu'à ma mort. Ce serait avoir de nombreux enfants. Ce serait vivre assez vieux pour avoir une armée de petits enfants pour qui je serai le meilleur grand-père. Ce serait vivre ma vie pleinement, sans plus aucune douleur ni souffrance pour mes proches. Pour les voir enfin heureux…

- Ron…

- Cette guerre incessante nous épuise tous, enchaîna Ron en ignorant sa sœur. Je veux croire que mon rêve se réalisera grâce à Raziel et Harry. J'ai confiance en eux, même si je ne la connais pas vraiment…

Ron avait les larmes aux yeux, rempli par une émotion intense.

- Voldemort nous a déjà tant fait souffrir, mais son règne ne sera pas éternel et il finira par tomber… J'y crois parce que je veux y croire… Je dois y croire. Pour Harry, pour Raziel, pour vous et tous les autres… Pour mon rêve, termina-t-il dans un sourire confiant et étincelant.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre les autres, lui aussi apaisé par ses propres paroles.

Hermione replongea dans ses pensées tandis que Ginny et Fleur se lançaient un regard entendu.

« Et moi ? Quel est mon rêve ? » Hermione se leva et alla à l'une des fenêtres couvertes de buée. « Quel est mon rêve ? Ron… Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ce rêve… Merci d'avoir compris… que je ne t'aimais pas… Il fallait bien que je sois honnête avec toi, non ? Je ne pouvais pas rester ta petite amie alors que je ne t'aimais pas comme ça… » Hermione s'assit sur la première chaise venu et tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts.

« J'ais du te faire mal mais je n'avais pas le choix… J'espère que tu l'as compris… »

- Hermione ? Appela Fleur.

- Euh, oui ? Répondit Hermione en se levant d'un bond, tirée de ses réflexions.

- Tu viens ?

- J'arrive…

Fleur et Ginny sortirent de la cuisine, laissant Hermione à ses pensées visiblement troublées.

« Quel est mon rêve ? » La préfète en chef des gryffondor fit le tour de la table pour ranger les chaises distraitement. « Quel est mon rêve ? » Elle regarda l'ensemble de la pièce avant de sortir pour retrouver les autres.

* * *

Les couloirs de l'hôpital sorcier étaient en vérité en tous points identiques à ceux des hôpitaux moldus. Blanc, étincelants, aseptisés, froid, impersonnels…

Molly Weasley, assise au chevet de son mari, fixait les murs de la chambre, son esprit étant ailleurs. « Arthur, réveilles-toi vite… Nous avons besoin de toi… » Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inanimé de Tonks, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Voir la jeune fille d'ordinaire si pleine de vie dans cet état avait beaucoup bouleversé Molly. Elle s'avança vers le lit et son occupante puis prit la main de Tonks dans la sienne, les larmes brouillant sa vue. « Elle est si froide… »

Molly s'éloigna brusquement et vint au pied du lit de son mari. « J'espère que vous n'allez pas tarder, Dumbledor… » Pensa la sorcière, mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance d'hôpital.

* * *

Raziel avait ouvert les yeux seulement dix minutes après s'être évanouie. Miss Craft était alors penchée un peu trop près sur elle et l'observait intensément. Quand elle vit la jeune fille se réveiller, elle s'était relevée et avait reculé un sourire aux lèvres.

Raziel s'était alors redressée rapidement, faisant sursauter les autres. Elle croisa les yeux noisette d'Hermione et lui offrit un sourire joyeux avant de se lever complètement.

Hermione avait sentit un lourd fardeau quitter ses épaules au moment ou Raziel lui avait sourit et elle se permit enfin un sourire. Elle observa le frère de Raziel lui sauter au cou une nouvelle fois « c'est une véritable manie… », amusée et rassurée.

Raziel ébouriffa encore les cheveux de Raphaël et se tourna vers la petite assemblée.

- Excusez-moi…

- Nous n'avons rien à vous reprocher, Miss Riel, lui affirma le professeur Flitwick de sa voix aigue.

- Je nous fais perdre du temps, s'affligea Raziel en pensant à Tonks que Harry voulait rejoindre au plus vite. Désolée, Harry…

- Pourquoi ? Fit celui-ci, surpris.

- Je sais que tu tiens à voir… Tonks le plus vite possible, répondit-elle avec une hésitation sur le nom.

- C'est vrai mais je veux te voir en bonne santé toi aussi, répliqua-t-il avec une expression amusée sur le visage.

Raziel braqua toute son attention sur lui, étonnée par ses propos. Puis elle se tourna vers Dumbledor :

- Nous devrions y aller si nous sommes attendus, non ?

- Vous avez raison, Miss, dit Dumbledor avec une voix rassérénée. Allons-y, Molly va s'inquiéter…

Il sortit sa baguette et il la leva bien haut avant de lancer la formule de transplanage collectif…

* * *

Lorsque le groupe apparut devant l'hôpital, de nombreux regards se braquèrent sur lui, étonnés.

Dumbledor alla à l'accueil et demanda la chambre de Mr Weasley et Miss Tonks, une infirmière derrière le comptoir lui répondit sans même lever les yeux, absorbée par une pile de papier assez impressionnante.

Le directeur la remercia et il se dirigea vers les couloirs et escaliers en direction de la chambre 115, faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils traversèrent les différents couloirs et arrivèrent enfin à la chambre indiquée.

Sans attendre, Dumbledor rentra et les autres le suivirent également. Heureusement la salle était spacieuse ce qui permit à tous de rentrer sans problème.

Ginny et Ron bousculèrent un peu les autres et passèrent de force pour se précipiter vers leur mère qui contemplait les nombreux nouveaux arrivés avec ébahissement. Ginny sauta au cou de sa mère, des larmes dévalant ses joues tandis que Ron restait près d'elles, le regard fixé sur son père.

Harry vint le rejoindre et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, comprenant vaguement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Hermione s'était elle aussi rapprochée tout comme Fleur qui se retenait de prendre Ginny dans ses bras devant sa mère. Voyant qu'elle allait céder, Hermione passa devant elle et prit Ginny dans ses bras la ramenant par la même occasion vers Fleur. Celle-ci en fut reconnaissante et se contenta de caresser la joue de Ginny d'une main légère.

Ginny leva les yeux sur elle et fit son possible pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Voir son père allongé ainsi avait beaucoup fragilisé la jeune gryffondor.

Molly vit Harry et le prit dans ses bras, comme à son habitude, heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf. Elle lança un regard indécis à Draco et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire à la fois rassurant et compatissant qui sembla sincère. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Dumbledor.

- Vous en avez mis un temps, reprocha-t-elle doucement au directeur.

- Désolé, Molly, nous avons eut un petit contretemps, lui dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Raziel.

- Ah ? Répondit simplement Molly en suivant son clin d'oeil.

Elle découvrit alors Raziel, dans son ensemble blanc et haussa les sourcils. Raziel se fendit d'un sourire et fit une petite révérence devant la mère des Weasley.

- Veuillez m'excuser, madame, fit Raziel alors que les autres la regardaient faire, amusés. C'est de ma faute si nous sommes en retard…

- Euh… Oui… Ce n'est rien, euh… répondit-elle avec hésitation.

- Je m'appelle Raziel Riel, termina Raziel avec un autre sourire.

- Euh… Enchantée, répondit Molly avant de se tourner vers Albus et les adultes qui l'accompagnaient, en quête d'une explication.

Raziel se plaça derrière Hermione, celle-ci observant Ginny et Fleur se lancer des regards malheureux d'être ainsi séparées. Hermione observa ensuite Harry et Draco, tous les deux au chevet de Tonks dont les veines étaient noircies. Raziel les observa à son tour avant de parler doucement pour que seule Hermione l'entende.

- Ca va ?

Hermione sursauta et pivota sur elle-même pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Raziel. Légèrement troublée, elle répondit calmement :

- Je vais très bien, Raziel. Je te remercie.

- Tu mens, Hermione, répliqua Raziel avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea la gryffondor, incertaine.

- Je vois la douleur dans tes yeux par moments, répondit Raziel d'une voix inquiète. Tu peux leur mentir, mais tu ne peux me mentir, Hermione. Je connais moi aussi la douleur…

- Mais je…

- Ne me mens pas. Tes yeux te trahissent encore…

Raziel leva la main sur le visage d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci la laissait faire, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Raziel écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devans les yeux et bientôt, son comportement attira l'attention des autres.

Hermione était troublée par les paroles de la française à cause de leur justesse. Raziel remis sa mèche derrière son oreille et Hermione se sentit rougir doucement. Elle s'affola en voyant un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux de Raziel et celle-ci les ferma en souriant.

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, lui dit alors Raziel avant de rouvrir les yeux et de se détourner d'elle.

Hermione la suivit des yeux et la vit se diriger vers Harry. Inquiète malgré la dernière phrase de la française vêtue de blanc, elle l'observa sans discontinuer.

Raziel avait rejoint Harry et lui demanda d'une voix forte et claire en désignant Tonks :

- Que représente-t-elle pour toi ?

- Tonks ? Elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste chez les sorciers…

- Tu tiens vraiment à elle ?

- Evidemment !

Raziel alla à la tête de lit de l'inconsciente tandis qu'Arthur Weasley se réveillait, visiblement paumé.

Les regards se tournèrent un instant vers lui avant de revenir vers Raziel.

- Je crois… Dit celle-ci d'une voix tendue, chargée de douleur. Je crois que j'ai compris…

Elle posa sa main droite sur la poitrine de Tonks au niveau du cœur et ferma les yeux. Une aura bleu pâle l'enveloppa soudain et sa main émit une étrange lumière blanche.

Incrédules, les autres la regardaient sans le moindre cillement, fascinés comme le sont les insectes devant une intense source de lumière.

Le corps de Miss Riel fut secoué par un frisson et les mêmes runes que lors du transfère des pouvoirs apparurent sur son corps. Miss Nevria essaya de retenir le plus de runes possible pour pouvoir les identifier ultérieurement.

Raziel accentua la pression sur la poitrine de la blessée et une décharge de magie étincelante traversa sa main pour atteindre le corps de Tonks puis son cœur. Un fluide noir fut expulsé du corps de Tonks tandis que Raziel poussait un cri de douleur déchirant. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste une seconde, ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'ils remarquent ses yeux devenus lumineux.

Raziel referma les yeux et relâcha la tension magique contenue dans son corps trop rapidement, ce qui eut pour effet de la propulser contre le mur au moment ou une infirmière entrait dans la salle, attirée par le bruit.

La lumière disparue en même temps qu'ils entendirent un craquement lorsqu'elle percuta le mur de plein fouet avant de retomber sans réaction. L'infirmière se précipita sur elle en même temps qu'Hermione, Fleur et Ginny.

- Aidez-moi à l'allonger sur ce lit, leur dit la femme en blouse blanche en désignant un lit tout proche.

Elles la soulevèrent donc toutes les quatre et l'infirmière fit tout de suite quelques vérifications rapides. Pendant ce temps, Arthur avait rejeté ses couvertures et s'était levé avec l'aide de Ron et de sa femme. Ils avaient tiré le rideau et le convalescent s'était habillé rapidement, en pleine forme.

L'infirmière sortit précipitamment de la salle en jetant un 'je reviens' en passant la porte. Hermione observait Raziel et Ginny lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de se tourner vers Tonks, éberluée.

Les autres suivirent sont regard et virent Tonks se lever comme si de rien était. Harry bondit de sa chaise et sauta sur Tonks avec un sourire immense. La Métamorphomage chancela sous le poids du survivant et protesta joyeusement :

- Doucement, Harry, je ne vais pas m'envoler…

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus jamais, lâcha Harry entre deux sanglots.

- Du calme, voyons, je me sens parfaitement bien, lui assura Tonks en le laissant la lâcher.

- Il y a quelques minutes, tu n'allais pas bien du tout, Tonks, intervint Ginny à côté du lit de Raziel.

Tonks ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'inconnue aux cheveux bleu pâle étendue dans le lit. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela l'attaque de Lord Voldemort au ministère, la brûlure, les morts, l'engourdissement, l'abandon et la perte de conscience. Elle se rappela Arthur en train de tomber à la renverse. Elle se rappela la panique et les cris au sein du ministère. Elle se rappela les flammes noires courrant sur les murs étincelants du ministère jusqu'alors inattaqué.

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital claquer et revint au temps présent avec un frisson, une infirmière s'affairait autour de l'inconsciente.

Elle lança un regard d'incompréhension à Dumbledor avant de faire un pas et de s'arrêter en fronçant le nez. Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit le fluide noir répandu par terre et déglutit péniblement. « Que c'est-il passé ? » La convalescente se perdit dans ses réflexions.

* * *

Cela faisait presque une heure que Raziel avait utilisait pour la première fois l'uns de ses pouvoirs et elle était toujours inconsciente.

Dumbledor tournait en rond dans la chambre 115, préoccupé par l'état de santé de la jeune française. « Si cela se reproduit à chaque fois qu'elle utilise sa magie, comment espérer contenir Voldemort ? Je m'inquiète pour elle… Si ses pouvoirs sont vraiment ceux que je pense… » Dumbledor s'arrêta de marcher et observa les autres personnes autour du lit de Raziel. Fleur et Raphaël étaient les plus affectés avant Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Draco.

Le directeur secoua la tête, décontenancé. « Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici… Les Médicomages ne lui seront d'aucune utilité, de toute façon… Et Poudlard et sans doute plus sûr que cet hôpital. Enfin, aussi sûr que peut l'être un quelconque endroit en ce moment… » Se dit finalement Albus en repensant au ministère de la magie anglais.

- Professeur Delacour ? Appela Dumbledor d'une voix rauque. Occupez-vous de Raziel, nous partons tous pour le 12 Square Grimmaud immédiatement.

- Euh… Bien, Mr le directeur, répondit Fleur d'une voix étonnée.

Elle s'approcha du lit en sortant sa baguette et fit l'éviter la jeune inconsciente tandis que Dumbledor rassemblait tout le monde au centre de la chambre. Le vieux sorcier lança une fois de plus le sort de transplanage collectif et ils disparurent tous au moment ou un médecin entrait en catastrophe dans la salle.

- Cher monsieur, il faut absolument que j'examine cette jeune fille de… plus… près…

Le médecin s'arrêta et contempla la chambre désertée devant lui, abasourdi. Il observa les résultats des examens qu'il tenait à la main et vérifia une fois de plus la radio du dos de Raziel. Là, juste en dessous des omoplates, on pouvait distinguer de petits os étranges.

* * *

Le sombre manoir de Voldemort était plongé dans la pénombre en cette heure tardive et le silence avait envahi les environs de la demeure. A l'intérieur, les couloirs miteux rivalisaient de saleté et les quelques bougies les éclairant les rendaient plus sales encore. Un serpent énorme serpentait sur le tapis du couloir le plus éclairé, ses yeux miroitant dans la semi obscurité.

Le serpent arriva à une porte entrouverte et se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce très bien éclairée. Là, assis dans son fauteuil usé jusqu'à la trame, le Lord noir réfléchissait intensément devant les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Le serpent vint se lover aux pieds de son maître et celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbé par ses réflexions. « Ainsi, les pouvoirs des Anges sont eux aussi apparus… Bien… Il va me falloir prendre des mesures radicales dans ce cas… »

Le mage noir consentit enfin à baisser les yeux sur le serpent lové à ses pieds et il tendit la main pour lui caresser la tête.

- Alors, Nabini (1), où est-il ? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix basse dans la langue des serpents.

- Il arrive sssssss, mon maîîître, répondit le serpent.

- Bien…

Le serpent s'écarta alors pour s'étendre devant la cheminée, emmagasinant la chaleur des flammes. Voldemort replongea son regard dans le feu, pensif. « Cette vieille Alquia est morte. Parfait… Cela me laissera un peu plus de temps… »

- Vous m'avez fait mandé, mon maître ? Demanda une voix à la porte de la salle.

- Ah, Lucius… Entre. Tu as ce que je t'ais demandé ? Fit Voldemort avec impatiente.

- Oui, mon maître…

- Bien, donne-le moi…

Lucius s'approcha avec révérence et tendit le lourd volume au sorcier démoniaque. Il se recula précipitamment juste après, peu désireux d'affronter le regard surnaturel du sorcier noir.

- Parfait… Bon, tu peux te retirer…

- Oui, maître.

Lucius se détourna et alla jusqu'à la porte sans pouvoir retenir un frisson d'horreur en comprenant partiellement ce que son maître avait l'intention de faire avec ce livre. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Voldemort reprit la parole pour lui donner un autre ordre.

- Lucius, tu m'as bien servi jusqu'à présent. Trouve Karkaroff. Je n'accepterai aucun échec ! Prévint le sorcier noir d'une voix menaçante.

- A vos ordres, mon maître.

Lucius sortit de la salle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et traversa plusieurs couloirs à vive allure. Il s'arrêta en atteignant la porte qui donnait accès aux cachots et hésita entre s'amuser un peu avec un prisonnier ou remplir sa mission sans délai.

Il opta finalement pour la seconde option, préférant éviter les foudres du Lord qu'il servait depuis si longtemps. « Cet imbécile de Kakaroff ne sera pas facile à retrouver… »

Il sortit dans le froid nocturne, ombre noir sur le ciel bleu nuit.

* * *

Lord Voldemort avait déjà commencé à lire le livre lorsque Lucius avait quitté la pièce. Il sauta plusieurs pages inintéressantes et finit le livre rapidement pressé d'en finir.

En se levant, il fut tenté de faire l'incantation tout de suite mais se ravisa en observant la lune se lever à travers la fenêtre. « Il est trop tard, je ferais cela demain… » Il se détourna de la fenêtre crasseuse et observa le serpent allongé devant la chaleur des flammes. « Je crois que cette année sera la plus belle depuis bien longtemps… »

Il rangea le livre dans un coin et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas refermer la porte complètement. Il traversa les mêmes couloirs que Lucius auparavant et arriva bientôt devant la porte menant aux cachots.

Il entendit de nombreux cris monter des cachots et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Se réjouissant par avance de la séance de torture qui allait suivre, il descendit les nombreuses volées de marches tout en gardant son sourire.

En arrivant dans les cachots remplis de cris tourmentés, il sentit l'odeur du sang et cela fit courir un délicieux frisson sur sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

Voilà !

(1) : Pour le nom du serpent de Voldie, je sais plus si c'est ça… Si quelqu'un peut me renseigner à ce sujet…

Comme d'hab, les rewiew font toujours plaisir ! Merci de me lire !

Bisous !

Lumenor.


	11. 10 Le requiem du démon

Chap 10 ! Pour vous servir… (clin d'œil à POH :D)

Réponses aux rewiews :

**vert emeraude **: Concis, net et précis. Lol, merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise… Tu n'as plus qu'a lire…

**Pithy **: Choueeeeeeette ! Une ancienne rewieweuse ! _saute partout à pieds joints_ Pour le serpent : Ouais, arf…Savais bien qu'il y avait un truc louche dans ce nom… Merci beaucoup, Pithy. Pour la séance de torture détaillée, c'est pas impossible, étant donné que Voldie et ses acolytes sont légèrement sadiques (Wouahahaha !!! quel doux euphémisme…) mais détaillée jusqu'à quel point ? Oo

**_Attention !_** Présence d'un lemon yuri à la fin du chapitre ! (pour ceux qui sont en manque ;D )

P.S. : c'est mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgents siouplé…

Bon j'me tais… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le requiem du démon.

* * *

Quelques insectes courraient de-ci de-là dans la salle mal éclairée, dessinant d'étranges arabesques sur le sol dallé. De la porte, Voldemort observait les grotesques créatures rampant sur les murs et le sol. Il se dirigea vers le centre de la salle, souriant à chaque fois qu'il sentait un insecte s'écraser sous son poids.

La salle ovale, une fois de plus théâtre des obscures incantations du sorcier noir, avait été préparé pour cette nouvelle invocation. Le crépuscule ensanglanté les nuages au dehors et des corbeaux volaient en cercle dans ce ciel aux reflets rouges, lançant des croassements rauques qui parvenaient au sorcier noir.

Celui-ci se plaça au centre et traça un symbole dans l'air à l'aide de ses doigts. De la fumée se forma au passage de sa main et l'écharpe de fumée ainsi créée tomba aux pieds du sorcier, s'enroulant à ses cheville. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le démon qui sommeillait en lui. Une lueur rouge émana de lui tendis qu'il récitait une longue litanie latine, tout à fait incompréhensible.

Petit à petit, les ombres s'étirèrent et bientôt, la teinte rouge qui colorait les nuages se changea en sang. La salle ovale était plongeait dans une demi obscurité et seule la teinte sanglante parvenait à l'éclairer un peu. Lord Voldemort avait fini l'invocation depuis un petit moment et il attendait à présent _leur_ réponse.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

Une étrange musique s'éleva de nulle part, semblable à un chant funèbre chanté par un chœur de voix aux intonations non humaines.

Le rouge sanglant qui semblait tapisser les murs se mit à s'étendre et bientôt, la salle entière se nappa de sang. Trois formes apparurent au centre d'un brasier fait d'illusions. Les silhouettes aux formes félines se précisèrent et Lord Voldemort pu voir deux démones et un démon d'apparence humanoïde se matérialiser alors que le feu magique se dissipait. Le démon à la peau plus noire que le suif posa des yeux arrogants sur le sorcier humain et un sourire dévoila ses canines acérées.

- Que nous veux-tu, humain ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton insolent.

- Vos services, répondit froidement Voldemort en haussant les sourcils.

- Nos services ? S'esclaffa le fier démon. Tu crois vraiment que nous…

- Carmin ! Le rappela à l'ordre la démone rouge clair.

Le démon noir ne tourna pas la tête mais il ne dit plus rien. La démone la plus sombre des deux eut un sourire et elle s'avança vers le sorcier.

- Excusez notre ami, il est encore jeune pour les notre, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Je me nomme Sang. Voici Magenta et Carmin, dit-elle en désignant tour à tour la démone puis le démon noir.

- Mon nom est Lord Voldemort, répondit le sorcier en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il observa plus en détail les trois démons. Le démon noir, Carmin, était le plus fier mais sans nul doute le plus faible des trois. Le démon à la peau ébène portait une chemise de soie d'un bleu pastel et un jean aux différents tons de bleu.

Voldemort observa ensuite les deux démones et un frisson le parcouru. Elles semblaient toutes deux de force égale. Celle à la peau rouge clair, Magenta, portait un chemisier et une jupe de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux rouges. Elle semblait douce, aimable et était très agréable à regarder, d'une beauté enivrante.

La démone à la peau rouge sang, qui dirigeait les deux autres, était vêtue d'une chemise noire, d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un long manteau eux aussi noirs.

- Vous désirez donc nos services, sorcier ? Affirma plus qu'elle ne demanda Sang.

- En effet, répondit calmement Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sang et elle passa à nouveau devant les deux autres, s'éloignant du sorcier.

- Qu'attendez-vous des Mains Sanglantes ? L'interrogea la plus puissante du trio d'une voix amusée sans même le regarder.

- Débarrassez-moi des pouvoirs des Anges…

En entendant le mot Ange, les trois démons avaient découvert leurs canines dans un rictus haineux, les sens en alerte. Voldemort sourit à cette réaction tandis que Sang revenait vers lui à grands pas, son long manteau jouant derrière elle :

- Et pourquoi ferions-nous cela ?

- Nous avons un ennemi commun, soupira Voldemort comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Débarrassez-moi de cette personne et vous ferez ce que vous voudrez en ce monde tant que vous ne me gênez pas…

- Hum… Cela ne nous concerne pas, répliqua Sang.

- C'est pourtant intéressant, dit tout bas Magenta en fixant intensément Sang.

Celle-ci se retourna et observa l'autre démone. En voyant son regard posé sur elle, elle ne put résister bien longtemps et céda finalement comme à chaque fois, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. « Magenta… » Sang soupira et concentra à nouveau son regard sur Voldemort qui affichait un petit sourire moqueur.

- Très bien, si tu y tiens, Magenta, fit la démone en posant un regard chargé de menaces sur Voldemort, répondant à son sourire moqueur. Nous nous occuperons de cette personne…

- Parfait, répliqua Voldemort en effaçant son sourire.

Il préféra ne pas poursuivre sur son ton moqueur, craignant la réaction de ses nouveaux alliés, trop puissant pour lui seul. Sang eut un hochement de tête condescendant puis elle se détourna pour rejoindre Magenta et Carmin.

- Des renseignements, demanda Carmin d'une voix amusée.

- Oui, cette personne se nomme Raziel.

Les démons eurent un autre rictus en entendant ce prénom d'origine angélique.

- Elle est élève à Poudlard, poursuivit Voldemort sans s'en soucier. Il y a de nombreuses personnes qui l'entourent. Ne tuez que celles qui lui sont très proches…

- Autre chose ? Interrogea Sang, plissant les yeux en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Ne tuez pas Harry Potter ! Je me chargerai personnellement de lui…

- Très bien, cher allié, répondit Sang dans un murmure incisif, mettant fin à la conversation.

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Carmin qui hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Sang se tourna vers Magenta et celle-ci lui prit la main. Sur un dernier regard d'avertissement à Lord Voldemort, les deux démones disparurent en même temps.

Une fois les trois démons aux corps altiers partis, Voldemort sortit de la salle et revint vers les cachots. Il regarda vers l'Est, se demandant si Lucius parviendrait à retrouver ce traître de Karkaroff.

Se dirigeant finalement vers son salon, il trouva NaGini et lui ordonna de lui ramener Pettigrow dans les plus brefs délais. Il se réinstalla à son fauteuil, se préparant à passer une autre nuit d'insomnie.

* * *

Arthur était reparti au ministère pour donner un coup de main à ses collèges de bureau. Les nombreux gravas avaient considérablement ralentis les diverses activités du ministère et Arthur préféra donc aider au lieu de ne rien faire.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, Mrs Weasley prit Coq et lui confia une lettre pour les jumeaux Weasley, sans doute occupés à inventer de nouveaux tours. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour réussir à attacher la lettre au minuscule hibou, celui-ci voletait dans tous les sens, fou de joie de se voir confier une mission. Mrs Weasley allait sérieusement s'énerver lorsque Hedwige ouvrit des yeux endormis avant de pousser un cri de reproche et de menace mêlé au ridicule hibou. Celui-ci se fit plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà et Hedwige se rendormit après avoir secoué ses ailes.

Mrs Weasley attacha la petite lettre et elle s'écarta pour que le hibou s'envole. Celui-ci bondit littéralement de son perchoir et il fila vers sa destination, pressé de remplir sa mission.

Molly referma la fenêtre en secouant la tête, amusée malgré elle par le hibou de son plus jeune fils. Elle sortit de la petite pièce réservée aux hiboux et descendit les marches pour se rendre à la cuisine. En passant devant la chambre où ils avaient installé Raziel, elle entendit la conversation des plus jeunes.

- …des maisons, disait Harry avec un certain enthousiasme. Il me tarde que le tournoi commence. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons les meilleurs et nous remporterons la coupe…

- Vous n'avez aucune chance contre les serpentards, intervint joyeusement Draco.

Molly se rapprocha de la porte pour mieux les entendre.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre que la coupe aura lieu, dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix inquiète.

- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, répondit Hermione d'une voix pensive. Dumbledor annulera peut-être la coupe des quatre maisons…

Un silence se fit et Mrs Weasley se pencha un peu plus vers la porte, intriguée par les réflexions des jeunes.

- Dis-moi, Mione, fit soudain Ginny. Tu crois que les choses vont s'empirer ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est sans doute probable, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Ah la la, vous les jeunes, fit la voix amusée de Fleur. Vous êtes déjà pessimistes alors que tout peut s'arranger…

- Nous les jeunes ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix faussement vexée.

- Excuse-moi, Fleur, mais tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieille que nous il me semble, dit Raphaël d'une voix cocasse.

- Mais la différence compte énormément, leur assura la voix de Fleur.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix innocente.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et plusieurs sons de bataille de cousins parvinrent aux oreilles expérimentées de Mrs Weasley. « Ils sont vraiment infatigables… » Molly ouvrit la porte et entra sans s'aventurer plus loin, toutefois. Harry, Ron et Draco se battaient dans un coin à l'aide de traversins tandis que Ginny et Fleur se faisaient face, prêtent à dégainer leurs oreillers respectifs. Raphaël et Hermione, au chevet de Raziel, les regardaient faire en souriant. La petite pièce à l'origine bien rangée se vit affublée d'un tapis de plumes blanches, lui donnant un aspect fort désordonné qui ne fut pas du goût de Mrs Weasley.

- Je vous conseil fortement de ranger tout ce bazar avant que je ne perde patience, fit la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Ne… Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman, dit Ginny en se retournant précipitamment avec un sourire contrit. On va ranger…

- Vous en seriez bien inspirés, répliqua Mrs Weasley, partagée entre exaspération et rire.

Elle se tourna vers Fleur et lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

- Je vous croyais plus responsable que cela, Professeur Delacour, lui dit-elle d'une voix déçue avant de partir.

Fleur baissa soudain la tête, blessée par ces paroles. « Elle a raison… Si elle savait… » Fleur pâlit brusquement en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait Mrs Weasley en apprenant que sa fille est amoureuse d'une autre fille.

Ginny posa son oreiller et se rapprocha d'elle, souhaitant la réconforter. Elle se plaça derrière elle et lui entoura les épaules de ses bras sous les yeux entendus des autres. Avant que Ron n'explose, Harry et Raphaël le prirent par les bras et le tirèrent de force vers la sortie mais il fallut que Draco leur vienne en aide pour qu'ils réussissent à le sortirent de la salle, une fois de plus rouge de colère et d'étonnement.

Hermione se fit toute petite à côté de Raziel, ne voulant pas abandonner se veille auprès de l'inconsciente à qui elle tenait beaucoup malgré elle.

Ginny le compris et fit en sorte que Fleur se lève. Mais une fois debout, voyant que celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, elle l'attira à elle et la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Fleur ? Demanda Ginny avec inquiétude.

- Tu crois qu'elle me déteste ? Fit Fleur d'une voix tremblante.

- Qui ? Ma mère ?

- Oui…

- Mais non voyons, pourquoi une telle idée ? Lui demanda Ginny sans comprendre.

- Gin… Je… J'ai peur parce qu'elle pourrait nous séparer, lui répondit Fleur en lui passant les bras autour de la taille, la serrant désespérément contre elle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils à cette idée qui ne l'avait pas encore effleurée. « Elle a raison… Que ferait Maman si jamais elle apprenait pour nous deux… Et Ron… Oh, seigneur ! J'espère qu'il comprendra aussi bien que pour Harry… »

Fleur ne put s'empêcher de trembler. « Gin, je t'aime… Depuis que j'ai découvert mon homosexualité, tu es la seule qui ais su capturer mon cœur aussi soudainement… Depuis que je te connais, je sais que jamais auparavant je n'avais vraiment aimé quelqu'un… Je me battrai contre n'importe qui pour toi, mais je ne peux rien contre tes parents… »

Ginny soupira et elle entraîna Fleur dehors pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement en jetant un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil et hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire encourageant.

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes parties, Hermione se tourna vers Raziel et observa son visage serein. Elle sourit en enlevant une plume sur le cou de la jeune française, charmée par sa beauté pourtant endormie. Avec hésitation, elle passa sa main sur la joue froide de Raziel et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle n'en fut pas étonnée, mais plutôt agacée.

Avec un léger regret au fond du cœur, elle se leva pour sortir de la salle sans faire de bruit, comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller l'inconsciente.

* * *

Ginny avait entraîné Fleur dans une autre chambre, souhaitant être seule avec elle pour lui rendre son sourire.

La jeune gryffondor avait fait asseoir son amour sur le lit présent dans la pièce et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. « Je dois la rassurer alors que je ne le suis pas moi-même… » Elle se décida finalement à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait dans son coeur :

- Je comprends ta peur, Fleur, dit-elle doucement. Mais je ne peux en aucun cas l'alléger.

Fleur leva brusquement la tête et allait répondre lorsque Ginny leva une main pour l'en dissuader.

- Fleur, moi aussi j'ai peur de la réaction de ma mère, et… en vérité… Je… je crois que j'ai peur de la réaction de tous ceux que nous connaissons. Mais… Mais cela n'a pas grande importance pour moi…

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Fleur en levant des yeux intrigués sur sa gryffondor.

- Parce qu'à l'instant même où je suis avec toi, plus rien n'a d'importance, Fleur, répondit Ginny avec un sourire gêné.

- Vraiment ? Fit Fleur avec un petit sourire surpris.

- Vraiment, confirma Ginny en rougissant. Je crois bien… que je t'aime, Fleur.

Fleur la fixa intensément, trop heureuse d'entendre la concrétisation de son rêve le plus cher. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ginny parla avant elle :

- Non, en fait, j'en suis sûre. Je… Je t'aime, Fleur…

Ginny rougit furieusement à cette déclaration d'amour imprévue et continua sans pouvoir s'arrêter à présent qu'elle était lancée :

- Quand nous étions dans la chambre d'hôpital, je ne souhaitait rien d'autre que ta présence à mes côtés. Tu ne pouvais pas me soutenir car il y avait les autres, mais… Je me suis rendu compte que ton absence auprès de moi était bien plus douloureuse que l'absence de n'importe qui d'autre…

Ginny fut secouée d'un sanglot et baissa la tête devant les yeux abasourdis mais néanmoins heureux de Fleur.

- Tu as même réussi à me faire oublier Charlie, souffla Ginny, la gorge nouée.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la rouquine et Fleur sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle s'avança et essuya la larme d'une main tendre avant de lever le menton de la jeune fille d'une main douce.

- Ginny, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, commença Fleur avant de s'interrompre, incertaine.

- Tu peux tout me dire, Fleur, la rassura Ginny en se levant pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

La jeune gryffondor lui passa un bras autour de la taille et Fleur lui sourit avant de tourner son regard vers le mur en face d'elles, visiblement absorbée par ses pensées.

- Je n'ais jamais avoué mon homosexualité à qui que ce soit, dit finalement la française. Pas même à mes parents. Pas même à mes plus proches amis…

- Tu… tu étais avec un serpentard au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers, il y a trois ans, non ? Lui dit Ginny d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, ce garçon n'était que mon cavalier pour une soirée. En France, j'avais eut des relations plus ou moins durables avec certains amis mais jamais je ne suis tombée amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux…

Fleur soupira et ses pensées dévièrent vers Raziel.

- J'avais beaucoup d'amis mais la plupart étaient faux… Petit à petit, je me suis aperçue que les filles m'attiraient plus que les garçons. Je ne l'ai pas accepté tout de suite, parce que j'étais encore trop jeune, je n'avais que 14 ans et je n'étais qu'en quatrième année à BeauxBâtons…

- Comment l'as-tu accepté ? Demanda Ginny d'une petite voix, heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sûr la française qu'elle aimait.

- Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à BeauxBâtons même pendant les vacances. Je préférais éviter de rentrer chez moi, ma mère aurait pu deviner mais elle n'aurait pas compris. Une demi vélane lesbienne, ça ne cours pas les rues, soupira Fleur avec un triste sourire.

- Je comprends, l'apaisa Ginny en attendant la suite.

- Durant ma sixième année, une nouvelle élève et son frère sont arrivés en troisième et deuxième année à BeauxBâtons. Etant préfète de sa maison, j'ais été désignée pour l'accompagner dans ses premières semaines de cours dans notre académie. La directrice, Madame Maxime, avait auparavant prévenu tous les préfets que le passé de cette inconnue était douloureux et elle nous avait interdit de questionner nos nouveaux camarades…

- Mais vous avez quand même essayé ?

- Oui. J'avoue qu'ils étaient une énigme pour nous. Elle surtout. Son frère s'est vite intégré à sa classe, il n'avait pas de problème particulier et il fut vite adopté par ses camarades. Mais pour sa sœur, s'était une autre histoire. Belle, intelligente, aimable, généreuse et spontanée, elle était une énigme que nous aurions aimé résoudre…

- Vous n'y êtes pas arrivés ? Demanda Ginny avec curiosité, intriguée par cette histoire.

- Non, je crois que c'était impossible. Et ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui. Même si elle a changée avec le temps, cela n'a pas suffit et elle avait souvent une attitude très froide quand elle était seule. Comme tu as pu toi-même le voir, elle est parfois entourée par une solitude mélancolique étrange dont on ne peut la tirer…

- Tu veux dire que tu parle de…

- De Raziel, oui, confirma Fleur en tournant la tête vers Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais quel rapport avec toi et tes sentiments ? Lui demanda Ginny, un peu perdue et craignant de plus en plus la réponse.

- C'est en côtoyant Raziel que j'ais découvert mon attirance. Je me suis peu à peu attachée à elle et je suis finalement tombée amoureuse, expliqua Fleur avant de poursuivre intérieurement, incapable de se livrer complètement, même à sa gryffondor. « Mais même elle je ne l'aimais pas comme toi, Gin… »

Ginny sentit son cœur se décomposer et pensa de façon absurde : « Alors elle aime Raziel ? » Cette idée était fausse évidemment, mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus posément. La jeune rouquine eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des dizaines de couteaux dans le cœur et elle bondit du lit tel un ressort. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée avant de sortir de la chambre en courrant. Fleur, pensive, ne fut pas assez rapide pour la rattraper et elle se leva pour la poursuivre sans pouvoir la rattraper :

- GINNY !

* * *

Raziel avait ouvert les yeux sur la petite chambre maculée de plumes blanches et elle sourit devant le tapis duveteux immaculé.

Elle repoussa la fine couverture qui la couvrait et s'assit en posant les pieds sur la couche de plumes. Elle avait toujours ses vêtements et il ne lui manquait que ses chaussures et son blouson de cuir blanc. Elle se leva et remit ses chaussures avant de prendre le blouson d'une main et de le jeter sur son épaule.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle entendit la voix de Fleur résonner dans toute la maison :

- GINNY !

Raziel se précipita dehors et elle vit Ginny passer devant elle comme une flèche. Sans réfléchir plus qu'il ne fallait, elle la suivit de près, réduisant peu à peu l'espace qui les séparait.

* * *

Ginny ne s'était pas arrêtée en entendant Fleur. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait remarqué la française en blanc qui la poursuivait en la rattrapant petit à petit.

Elle dévala les escaliers en manquant tomber à plusieurs reprises. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée sans un regard pour les professeurs, sa mère, Ron, Hermione, Lupin ou les autres, qui étaient tous sortis en entendant Fleur crier. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et elle passa devant eux sans qu'ils ne l'arrêtent. Ils virent Raziel filer derrière Ginny et furent inquiets de voir les deux jeunes filles se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Ginny fonça sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brusquement avant de s'engouffrer dans le froid automnal sans aucun manteau. Elle traversa la rue ainsi, ne regardant pas où elle allait.

Fleur courrait après les deux autres sans pouvoir les rattraper, mortellement inquiète pour Ginny. « Quelle idiote je fais ! J'aurai du lui dire dès le début que je l'aime au lieu de me bloquer, comme à chaque fois… »

Raziel avait laissé tomber son blouson en passant dans le hall, gênée dans sa course par son poids. Hermione l'avait ramassé et ils s'élancèrent tous dehors, surpris, inquiets et complètement paumés par le comportement des trois jeunes femmes.

Raziel accéléra sa course, vraiment très inquiète pour Ginny, celle-ci se rapprochant dangereusement d'une voix de circulation moldue. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, bon sang ! J'aurais peut-être du garder mon blouson… » Se dit Raziel en sentant la morsure du froid de plus en plus douloureuse sur sa peau peu couverte.

Ginny arriva au bout de la rue du 12 Square Grimmaud et les autres retinrent leurs souffles. Mrs Weasley faillit s'évanouir, pâle comme un linge. Hermione, Harry et Draco s'élancèrent vers les jeunes femmes sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Ron les suivit un peu plus tard, ralentit par la peur qu'il éprouvait pour sa petite sœur.

Ginny s'arrêta en entendant le bruit des voitures moldues tout autour d'elle et elle se figea en constatant qu'elle était au beau milieu de la voie routière. Une voiture se dirigeait vers elle à grande vitesse sans pouvoir tourner, les autre couloirs de circulations étant déjà occupés. Le conducteur klaxonna en freinant mais à cause de la vitesse trop élevée de son véhicule, celui-ci ne ralentit que très peu.

Ginny regarda la voiture s'approcher, paralysée.

Fleur, trop éloignée pour intervenir, ne put que crier son désespoir :

- GINNY !

La voiture n'était plus qu'à un mètre et demi de la rouquine et celle-ci ne bougea pas, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. « Merde ! J'ai vraiment été nulle sur ce coup là… »

* * *

Le trio d'assassins démons surnommé les Mains Sanglantes avait établi son camp de base à proximité de Pré-au-Lard, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ils avaient aménagé la vieille demeure à leur convenance, ravis d'avoir trouvé un endroit pouvant les accueillir.

Carmin explorait la grande maison aux murs souvent déchirés et aux tapis lacérés, se demandant ce qui avait bien se passer dans cette baraque aux allures de maison hantée.

Magenta était montée à l'étage et essayait de déblayer deux des nombreuses chambres vides afin qu'ils puissent se reposer le soir même. Pendant ce temps, Sang s'occupait du salon et bientôt, celui-ci passa de l'état de chaos sans nom à celui de pièce agréable.

Une fois la nuit complètement tombée, ils se réunirent dans le salon fraîchement remanié et ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils confortables que Sang avait fait apparaître un peu plus tôt.

- Devons nous commencer notre traque demain ? Demanda Carmin dans le silence reposant de la pièce.

- Non, répondit Sang avec un rictus amusé. Je ne suis pas pressée…

- Nous avons le temps, renchérit Magenta en posant des yeux étincelants sur Sang.

- En effet, confirma celle-ci en lui rendant son regard.

Carmin leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par ses deux amies. « Il faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un moi aussi… »

- Dites, je ne suis pas là pour tenir la chandelle entre vous, leur reprocha d'une voix amusée le jeune démon noir.

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Carmin, répliqua Sang en lui adressant un sourire torve.

- Pfff… J'abandonne, soupira le démon ébène avant de sortir de la pièce avec un air de chien battu.

Il prit une longue cape noire au porte-manteau de l'entrée et sortit dans la ville magique endormie. Il déambula un moment dans les rues désertes et il s'arrêta bientôt à proximité d'un bar miteux où de nombreux sorciers faisaient un boucan d'enfer.

« C'est le mot… » Pensa Carmin avec un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres. Il se cacha derrière le col de son manteau tout en restant dans l'ombre, observant les allés et venus des humains.

S'ennuyant fermement, Carmin décida finalement de prendre une apparence humaine avant de sortir de l'ombre pour se diriger vers le bar. En voyant entrer cet homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu sombre, les clients levèrent leurs chopes de bièreaubeurre, saluant un nouveau camarade potentiel.

Carmin eut un sourire légèrement sadique et s'avança entre les tables à peu près toutes occupées. Il alla au comptoir et demanda une bièreaubeurre. Une fois sa boisson en main, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin isolé du bar bondé avant de siroter sa bièreaubeurre tranquillement.

Plus le temps passait, plus les sorciers présents avaient du mal à tenir un discours cohérant.

« Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser… » Se dit Carmin avec une pointe d'impatience dans les yeux.

* * *

Sang fixait toujours Magenta dans les yeux, attendant que sa compagne prenne les devant. Celle-ci hésita, craignant un peu la réaction de son associée impulsive. Depuis un certain temps, les deux démones multipliaient les marques d'affection l'une envers l'autre, dans une sorte de jeu.

En vérité, elles tenaient réellement l'une à l'autre mais leur fierté de démone leur empêchait de se l'avouer franchement et chacune désirait l'autre sans se l'avouer.

Sang patientait toujours, posant un regard étrangement doux sur sa compagne. Celle-ci se décida enfin à se lever, cédant au regard envoûtant de sa compagne d'arme.

Elle approcha d'une démarche féline et se plaça derrière Sang. Magenta posa ses mains sur les épaules finement musclées de celle-ci et entreprit de lui faire un massage très lent. Après quelques minutes, Sang se détendit et reposa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

Amusée par l'abandon se sa compagne, Magenta s'enhardie et descendit de plus en plus les mains sur le corps de Sang, tout en continuant son massage. Elle eut soudain une idée qui lui arracha un sourire et elle allégea de plus en plus son massage, jusqu'à retirer ses mains du corps de l'autre démone.

En silence, elle fit le tour du fauteuil et se plaça en face de son amie totalement avachie dans le fauteuil. Magenta se mit juste devant Sang et elle se pencha en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Elle avança son visage vers celui de Sang et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux juste au moment ou Magenta allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Surprise, Sang leva un sourcil en constatant la proximité de Magenta et celle-ci se recula précipitamment en rougissant. Le fait de la voir rougir enflamma le corps de Sang et un sourire s'étala lentement sur ses lèvres.

Magenta était debout au milieu de la pièce, tournant le dos à Sang, ses épaules étant secouées par des tremblements. Attendrie, Sang se leva sans faire un seul bruit et s'approcha de Magenta. Elle lui entoura la taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Celle-ci, étonnée, ne dit rien mais ses sanglots continuèrent, révélant à Sang tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Tu en as marre ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

- Oui, répondit Magenta d'une toute petite voix en se tournant vers Sang.

Celle-ci ne desserra pas sa prise sur la taille de Magenta et cette dernière lui passa les bras autour du cou, faisant une fois de plus hausser les sourcils de la cheftaine du trio. La démone claire baissa la tête avant de parler :

- Je ne veux plus jouer, Sang, souffla-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en sentant la tension de l'autre démone. Un courant d'air vint soulever les longs cheveux rouges de Magenta et fit vaciller les flammes des bougies. Sang riva ses yeux à ceux de sa compagne.

- Alors que veux-tu, Magenta ? Lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Je veux vivre pleinement mon amour… pour toi, répondit d'une voix hésitante la démone claire.

- Quoi ?! Fit son homologue sombre, prise par surprise.

Magenta voulut se défaire de la prise de Sang, redoutant sa réponse plus que tout mais elle ne put s'échapper de l'emprise de sa compagne. Celle-ci chercha son regard et le trouva baigné de larmes. Magenta cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui la gênées puis se colla à Sang en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime…

Elle enfuit sa tête dans le cou de Sang, craignant la réaction de celle-ci pour sa déclaration soudaine. Sang pensa de façon fulgurante à tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait quand elle était auprès de Magenta et elle serra un peu plus la démone claire dans ses bras.

- Magenta…

Sang repoussa un peu sa compagne et essuya ses larmes d'une main douce.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps, dit-elle avec un sourire heureux. Depuis toutes ces années, je n'attendais que cela…

Magenta eut l'air surprise à son tour par ses paroles. Avec hésitation, elle passa sa main dans les courts cheveux noirs de Sang, ce qui envoya quelques décharges électriques dans le bas ventre de la démone sombre.

Celle-ci n'y tint plus et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Magenta, demandant plutôt qu'imposant, ce qui surprit un peu plus encore la démone claire. Celle-ci ouvrit les lèvres et senti la langue de Sang venir caresser la sienne. Ivre de joie, elle lui répondit en fermant les yeux et elles se concentrèrent uniquement sur ce premier baiser.

Sang fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans le dos de l'autre, caressant le creux de la colonne vertébrale. Frissonnante, Magenta l'encouragea en prenant le contrôle du baiser de plus en plus fougueux et elle alla lui caresser le palais avant de revenir vers sa langue.

Elles se séparèrent enfin et Magenta enfouit une fois de plus sa tête dans le cou de Sang, se pressant contre elle comme si elles devaient mourir demain.

Sang la berça légèrement avant de la redresser pour la regarder en face.

- Je t'aime, Magenta, lui dit-elle avec un sourire en repoussant une mèche de cheveux rouge derrière l'oreille de sa compagne.

Celle-ci la regarda avec des yeux remplis de bonheur et elle entraîna Sang à l'étage, la pilotant vers la chambre qu'elle leur avait réservée.

Elles entrèrent dans la petite pièce et Sang resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Des dizaines de bougies ornaient la chambre et diffusaient une lumière chaude, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère intime.

Magenta passa derrière elle et lui encercla les épaules des bras avant de poser son menton à côté de l'oreille de Sang.

- Ca te plait ? Lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Absolument, répondit d'une voix rauque la cheftaine.

Elle se tourna vers Magenta et ferma la porte derrière elle puis elle reprit possession de ses lèvres. Posant l'une de ses main sur sa nuque, elle approfondis le baiser qui devint vite passionné. Sang quitta alors les lèvres de Magenta pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et elle alla mordiller son cou. Magenta gémit en découvrant ces nouvelles sensations et elle renversa la tête en arrière.

Quand Sang lui passa la langue sur la gorge, Magenta la repoussa pour reprendre ses lèvres en l'attirant vers le lit. Une fois arrivées à celui-ci, Magenta retira le haut de Sang mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Elle attrapa Magenta par la taille et la fit tomber sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur elle. Elles s'embrassèrent une fois encore et les mains de Sang se firent aventurières. Elles se faufilèrent dans la chemise entrouverte de Magenta et caressèrent ses hanches et son ventre.

Soudain, Sang retira la chemise de sa compagne et se pencha sur le buste presque à nu de celle-ci. Elle déposa un traînée de baisers sulfureux sur la peau douce ainsi dévoilée puis se releva avec une hésitation dans les yeux.

Profitant de son indécision, Magenta se redressa et prit le dessus sur Sang, l'allongeant sous elle. Elle caressa la peau à nu, fascinée par sa douceur et Sang la laissa faire. Prenant confiance en elle, Magenta s'attaqua au soutien gorge de Sang et le dégrafa après une courte bataille. Envoyant valser le sous vêtement au loin, elle afficha un sourire triomphant. Elle passa sa main sur les seins de son amour et cette dernière se cambra sous cette délicieuse caresse. Magenta se pencha sur l'un des seins et le goba brusquement, jouant avec un instant pendant que sa main s'occupé de l'autre. Elle mordilla soudain le téton et Sang laissa échapper un gémissement.

Magenta sourit sur la peau de sa compagne avant de remonter progressivement vers la bouche de celle-ci pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sang décida de lui rendre la pareille et elle bascula sa démone sur le dos afin de plonger sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Le deuxième soutien gorge vola dans la pièce avec plus de force que le premier et Sang s'empara des sens de sa compagne en faisant des cercles concentrique autour des tétons durcis par le désir.

Faisant durer cette douce torture, Sang descendit très lentement vers la jupe de Magenta et l'enleva sans attendre, sentant monter en elle une vague indéfinissable qui menacée de la submerger à tout moment. Elle chatouilla les longues jambes fuselées, ce qui fit soupirer Magenta d'amusement.

L'une des mains de Sang prit finalement le chemin de l'entrejambe de Magenta et celle-ci se crispa légèrement. Elle craignait un peu la douleur car, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la démone aux longs cheveux rouges était vierge.

Contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser la plupart des êtres humains, la société démoniaque était très évoluée et très hiérarchisée, c'est pourquoi de nombreuses règles régissaient la vie des démons. L'une d'entre elles était la monogamie. Mais plus que cela, celui qui trompait son compagnon avec un autre démon perdait son honneur et était considéré comme une créature inférieure, relégué au rang des goules, vampires, succubes, et autres espèces moins noble que la fière race des démons. Et pour une société qui place l'honneur au même rang que l'amour lui-même, ce genre de jugement était souvent insupportable pour le coupable qui préférait souvent mettre fin à ses jours. Cependant, tous les types d'amour étaient permis car c'était le seul sentiment qui soit réellement vénéré par ses créatures démoniaques.

Magenta, qui avait depuis longtemps succombé aux charmes de Sang, n'avait jamais trahi son amour pour elle en couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre, respectant les règles de son peuple.

En comprenant cela, Sang eut un sourire ravi et remonta vers les lèvres de sa compagne afin de jouer encore une fois avec sa langue. Elle mordilla ensuite son cou avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix chaude :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais attention…

- Je te fais confiance, Sang, répondit Magenta d'une voix apaisée.

La démone claire releva la tête de Sang et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Sang lui répondit en faisant glisser sa langue jusqu'à son nombril, électrisant Magenta.

Sang enleva la culotte rouge avec douceur avant de passer sa main sur l'entrejambe devenu très sensible de Magenta et celle-ci écarta les jambes. Elle posa ses lèvres sur l'intimité de Magenta avant de passer sa langue sur les grandes lèvres. Magenta se cabra un peu, désireuse de sentir Sang en elle.

Sang ne se fit pas prier et elle donna un coup de langue sur la boule de plaisir de Magenta qui poussa un gémissement en serrant les draps dans ses mains crispées. Sang joua un moment avec le clitoris de Magenta, mordillant, suçant ou caressant. Amusée par les différents timbres que pouvait prendre la voix de son amour.

Elle posa un doigt sur l'intimité de sa compagne et le fit glisser avec d'infinies précautions dans le trou serré de celle-ci. Elle laissa Magenta s'habituer à cette présence avant de commencer de lents va et viens, titillant toujours le clitoris de sa langue.

Magenta poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant le doigt en elle mais elle oublia bien vite sa gêne et sa surprise, accompagnant sans s'en rendre compte le mouvement de l'intrus. Elle se cambra un peu plus encore en sentant monter en elle un souffle puissant et bientôt, elle fut prise par son premier vrai orgasme et cria le nom de sa compagne. Secouée par de violents spasmes de plaisirs, elle retomba sur le lit, haletante.

Avec un dernier coup de langue caressant, Sang se redressa, le bas ventre en feu, et vint s'allonger auprès de Magenta. Elle l'embrassa et cette dernière se goûta pour la première fois sur la langue de son amante. Après s'être calmée, Magenta posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Sang, épuisée.

Pensant soudain à sa compagne, la démone claire releva la tête.

- Mais, et toi ? Demanda-t-elle à sa partenaire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais, répliqua doucement Sang.

- Pas question, souffla Magenta d'une voix coquine.

Magenta se pencha et tortura les seins durcis de Sang puis déposa une ribambelle de baisers chauds sur son ventre avant de déboutonner son pantalon avec des mains fébriles. Elle le fit glisser puis l'envoya valser à travers la pièce, sentant le désir assaillir de nouveau son corps. Elle fut sans pitié pour la culotte noire de Sang et celle-ci écarta les jambes sans se faire prier, désirant Magenta plus que tout autre chose à cet instant même.

Cette dernière fit ce que Sang lui avait fait juste auparavant, insérant un doigt dans son intimité tandis qu'elle faisait rouler son petit lambeau de chair sous sa langue. Sang se cambra à s'en briser la colonne vertébrale, poussant de petits gémissements de plaisir.

Les va et viens de Magenta se firent de plus en plus rapides en elle et elle jouit après quelques minutes avec un cri épuisé dans la bouche de Magenta. Celle-ci la lécha amoureusement avant de se rallonger à ses côtés, toutes deux apaisées.

Sang entoura les épaules de Magenta d'un bras et la souleva doucement afin de rabattre les draps sur elles. Une fois couchées l'une à côté de l'autre, Magenta se colla à Sang en la serrant légèrement contre elle et cette dernière la prit dans ses bras.

Epuisées mais néanmoins comblées, les deux amantes s'endormir en restant tendrement enlacées.

* * *

Carmin avait attiré un humain en dehors du bar crasseux, usant de son charme et de sa beauté ténébreuse pour parvenir à ses fins. L'homme l'avait suivi sans se poser de question, trop imbibé par l'alcool pour être prudent, pensant qu'ils allaient juste s'amuser un peu.

Mais Carmin avait une toute autre idée en tête, ravi d'avoir trouvé un nouveau camarade de jeu.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, l'humain entendit une sorte de requiem funeste chanté par un chœur de voix qui ne pouvaient être humaines.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu…

J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous !

Lumenor.


	12. 11 Les vents du changement

Chap 11 ! (sans blague... ) Désolée, gomen, sorry (etc…) pour le retard !

Je suis désolée mais avec le bac blanc la semaine prochaine, j'ais pas trop le temps d'écrire…

J'exècre les exam' … Enfin bref…

Réponse à **MAngel : **Te voilà servie ! En espérant que ça te plaise, bises !

J'ai glissé de nombreux indices sur la suite de cette histoire dans ce chapitre. A vous de les trouver et de les déchiffrer correctement. L'intrigue se précise…

Bon, eh bien j'espère que vous aimez les histoires longues…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Les vents du changement.

* * *

L'humain s'appelait Stanley Grild. Carmin l'avait progressivement éloigné du bar où il l'avait rencontré, l'entraînant à la lisière de Pré-au-Lard. Bien sur, le comportement étrange de Carmin aurait du alerter l'homme, mais celui-ci étant saoul, son jugement s'était nettement altéré.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'un petit bosquet de bouleaux, Carmin se retourna vers sa conquête et lui offrit un sourire. Mais Stanley fit l'erreur de le prendre pour un sourire rassurant, ses yeux lui jouant des tours. En vérité, le sourire de Carmin était plus cruel qu'autre chose.

Tournant le dos à celui qui le suivait aveuglément, Carmin était en proie à un conflit intérieur qui le détruisait peu à peu. « Je ne peux pas replonger… Je dois résister ou je ne suis plus digne d'être un démon… » Carmin faisait partie de ces démons qui ternissaient parfois la réputation de sa race méconnue à cause de ses pulsions violentes. Il avait intégré la célèbre organisation d'assassins les Mains Sanglantes qu'à la condition qu'il maîtrise ses pulsions.

Les démons n'étaient pas les créatures sans cervelles assoiffées de sang que l'on trouvait parfois dans les livres. Ils étaient en fait semblables aux êtres humains en cela que chaque individu avait sa personnalité propre et que par conséquent, certains étaient 'gentils', d'autres moins, etc… Cependant, les démons étaient en général moins impulsifs que les humains du fait de leur existence plus longue grâce à leur meilleure résistance. Ils étaient les prédateurs les plus évolués que l'on puisse trouver. Mais la violence, même s'il la considère comme nécessaire dans certain cas, n'est jamais utilisée par plaisir. La violence gratuite était l'une des caractéristiques des races inférieures qui agissaient avant de réfléchir. A l'inverse, les démons réfléchissaient avant d'agir et c'est peutêtre cela qui les rendait si dangereux.

Carmin fit un violent effort pour se maîtriser, respirant avec difficulté. Il serra les poings et fut pris de tremblements. L'homme derrière lui remarqua son état et se rapprocha pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Carmin pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire face et le fixa de ses yeux de nouveau démoniaques, or jaune fendu de noir.

Lorsqu'il vit cela, l'humain recula, effrayé, avant de trébucher sur une racine déterrée et de s'étaler au sol. Il se releva précipitamment, totalement terrifié, la peur étant amplifiée par les effets de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité juste avant. Il détala aussi vite qu'il le put vers les murs rassurants de la ville sorcière.

Carmin serra les dents et reprit le contrôle de lui-même au fur et à mesure que l'être humain s'éloignait. Le jeune démon se calma enfin et décida de repartir vers le nouveau camp de base du trio le plus célèbre des Mains Sanglantes.

* * *

Fleur observait Ginny qui était comme paralysée au beau milieu de la voie routière moldue. Des larmes sillonnaient les joues pâles de la demi vélane tandis que Harry, Draco, Ron, Raphaël et Hermione la rejoignaient, les yeux braquaient sur la jeune Weasley.

La voiture était à un peu plus d'un mètre de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils virent Raziel plonger sur Ginny. Les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent sur le bas côté de la route en évitant miraculeusement les voitures de l'autre voie de circulation. Mrs Weasley avait laisé échapper un petit cri angoissé et bientôt tous les adultes avaient rejoins les plus jeunes sur le bord de la route.

Les voitures continuaient de roulaient à toute vitesse, les empêchant de voir si les deux jeunes fille allaient bien.

* * *

Ginny avait senti qu'on la percutait et elle fut entraînée sur le côtéévitant ainsi le véhicule mortel. Elle ne tomba pas sur le sol mais sur la personne qui l'avait sauvée et elles roulèrent sur le bas côté de la route. Un peu sonnée, la rouquine ferma les yeux pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle entendit un faible gémissement à côté d'elle et elle rouvrit les yeux pour remercier son sauveur mais elle resta sans rien dire, bouche bée. « Raziel »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à y croire, et elle sentit à nouveaux les mêmes couteaux qui lui transperçaient le cœur.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, reprocha doucement Raziel en se redressant difficilement.

Ginny ravala ses paroles blessantes, surprise. Elle fixa la française sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait un truc pareil ? Lui demanda Raziel avec un sourcil levé.

Ginny baissa la tête, incapable d'en vouloir à Raziel après ce que celle-ci venait de faire. « J'ais si mal… Mais pourquoi Fleur m'a-t-elle fait espérer » Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle ne s'en rendit compte seulement lorsque Raziel les essuya d'une main hésitante. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Ginny repoussa brutalement la main de la française, manquant lui faire mal.

Raziel la regardait d'un air peiné.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ais fait, Ginny ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix désolée.

Ginny éclata en sanglots et Raziel la prit dans ses bras au risque de se faire à nouveau repousser. Mais Ginny était trop triste pour la repousser et elle se laissa aller sans un mot. Raziel attendit que sa jeune amie se calme avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix inquiète :

- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Celle-ci se raccrocha aux épaules de Razielépuisée par ses larmes et les sentiments qui s'agitaient en elle. Après un moment de récupération, elle parvint à murmurer d'une voix brisée :

- C'est toi qu'elle aime…

Raziel mit un certain temps à comprendre de qui elle parlait durant lequel Ginny tenta de fuir une fois de plus mais Raziel la retenait fermement dans ses bras. Cette dernière comprit finalement qu'il était question de la demi vélane et elle força Ginny à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Fleur ? Amoureuse de moi ? Demanda Raziel d'un ton rieur.

- Oui, souffla Ginny d'une voix blessée.

- Tu te trompes, Ginny, la rassura Raziel. Fleur m'a aimé à une époque, oui, mais plus maintenant…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny en retrouvant peu à peu sa raison.

- Fleur est tombée amoureuse de moi mais cela fait un moment, lui expliqua la française avec un sourire. Ca lui a passé depuis le temps…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'aime… plus ? Conclu Ginny.

- Si, mais seulement comme une amie, Ginny…

- Oh, souffla Ginny, soudain très gênée par son comportement plutôt idiot.

Raziel fit un sourire amusé à Ginny, comprenant à peu près ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Ginny rougit en constatant sa bévue, ce qui confirma implicitement les soupçons de Raziel. La française se préparait à se lever quand Ginny la retint en la regardant avec inquiétude :

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? L'interrogea Ginny en culpabilisant un peu.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, la rassura Raziel avec dérision.

La française se leva complètement et tendit la main à la jeune rouquine qui la prit avec un sourire éclatant. Une fois debout, les deux amies remarquèrent l'attroupement de sorciers de l'autre côté de la route et le sourire de Ginny s'effaça progressivement. Mrs Weasley avait une expression mi-soulagée, mi-mortifiée, ce qui laissait présager un savon mémorable.

* * *

Carmin avait trouvé sa chambre au hasard de ses pas, se demandant ou pouvaient bien se trouver ses deux amies. Fatigué, il se coucha sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et s'endormit pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Au petit matin, Carmin était d'humeur plus joyeuse que la veille et il se leva plus tôt pour préparer le thé (coutume locale). Laissant l'eau chauffer dans la bouilloire, il monta les marches pour trouver ses amies.

Arrivé à la chambre de Magenta, il entrouvrit doucement la porte pour y passer la tête. Il jeta un œil au lit et faillit tomber d'étonnement. Il se rattrapa de justesse et retrouva son équilibre avant de regarder à nouveau pour confirmation. Les deux démones étaient toujours enlacées dans les draps, Magenta endormie sur l'épaule de Sang. Celle-ci ne dormait pas et observait sa compagne avec attendrissement. Elle posa son regard sur Carmin en souriant devant son air étonné.

- Ne fait pas de bruit, on arrive, lui murmura Sang.

Le démon couleur charbon lui répondit par un clin d'œil puis referma la porte en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Sang reposa ses yeux sur Magenta et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Elle écarta une mèche rouge du visage endormi et caressa la joue douce d'une main légère. Elle décida finalement de réveiller Magenta et se pencha sur le visage de la dormeuse pour l'embrasser. Magenta se réveilla immédiatement et répondit au baiser en l'approfondissant. Elle entoura le cou de Sang de ses bras et s'allongea sur elle sans rompre leur échange. Sang passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne puis se concentra sur leur baiser.

Elles se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle et Magenta se leva pour récupérer leurs affaires éparpillées dans la pièce. Sang observa le corps dénudé de son amour avec une pointe de désir, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant dangereusement.

- Tu ne veux pas rester au lit encore un peu ? Demanda la démone rouge sang d'une voix chaude.

Pour toute réponse, Magenta lui envoya ses vêtements à la figure. « C'est non alors… » Elle se leva avec un soupir résigné avant de se s'habiller sous les yeux remplis de convoitise de Magenta. Sang avait fini de se préparer et alla à la porte en jetant un regard interrogateur à sa compagne, celle-ci n'ayant toujours pas bougé. Une expression d'horreur était figeait sur les traits de Magenta dont le regard était braqué sur le miroir à gauche du lit. Sang suivie son regard et, ne trouvant rien d'inquiétant dans le reflet de la chambre, vint se placer à côté de Magenta pour observé le miroir avec le même angle.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sang contempla les différentes images qui défilaient sur la surface polie du miroir mural : Un Lord Voldemort aux traits démoniaques au dessus des corps de Carmin et Magenta ; Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu clair entourée de plumes blanches ; Un château de style anglais aux tours aigues ; La même jeune fille que précédemment qui leur tendait la main ; Un garçon aux cheveux noirs dont le front était marqué d'une cicatrice à la forme étrange ; Lord Voldemort libérant les cinq sceaux de l'Enfer pour libérer les démons des races inférieures ; Lord Voldemort plantant une épée dans le cœur de Sang…

Sang secoua la tête, surprise, et elle se demanda si ce miroir leur montrait leur avenir.

- Quel est ce miroir, Magenta ?

- Un miroir d'Etirèv, murmura d'une voix inquiète celle-ci.

- Je ne savais pas que tu en possédait un, s'étonna Sang.

- J'ai pensé que cela pourrait nous être utile, expliqua Magenta d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu as bien fait, la rassura Sang.

Les mêmes images continuaient de défiler à l'intérieur du cadre.

« Les miroirs d'Etirèv sont très rare, il n'en existe que six… D'après ce que j'en sais, ils ont la capacité de révéler l'avenir à ceux qui hésite à agir… J'admets que j'ai des doutes sur cette mission mais de la à penser que… » Se dit de façon fulgurante Sang. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Magenta et elle s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras avec douceur. Magenta lui rendit son étreinte, toute aussi inquiète.

- Que devons-nous faire ? Murmura Magenta.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sang. Nous devrions en parler à Carmin, puis nous aviserons…

- Oui…

Sang entraîna Magenta à l'extérieure de la chambre de cette dernière et elles descendirent rejoindre Carmin avant de lui faire part des évènements.

Dans la chambre, une ultime image apparue dans les reflets mouvants du miroir magique : Un phoenix aux couleurs éclatantes dont les larmes semblables à des perles se tarissaient peu à peu…

* * *

Ginny avait eut droit à un sermon mémorable de la part de sa mère mais lorsque celle-ci lui demanda la raison de son comportement, elle ne répondit rien et s'obstina dans un mutisme impénétrable.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Mrs Weasley abandonna l'idée de savoir la raison de son comportement étrange avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Dumbledor les prévint qu'ils rentraient à Poudlard le soir même et leur laissa une heure pour ranger leurs affaires. Quelques cris de protestation s'élevèrent, surtout chez Ron et Harry, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'amuser Dumbledor.

Les plus jeunes montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives avant de se réunir dans le petit salon du premier étage.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la petite pièce confortable, Ron explosa :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Ginny !

- Ron, maman ma déjà sermonné. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter, répliqua la rouquine assise sur le canapé de place en face de la porte où se tenait Ron.

- J'aimerais comprendre, rétorqua sèchement son frère.

- Ron, laisses-la, dit Harry, fatigué d'entendre son ami râler pour un rien.

- Reste en dehors de ça, Harry, lui répondit vivement le rouquin.

Pendant ce temps, Fleur avait rejoint Ginny sur le canapé. Harry, Draco et Raphaël s'étaient assis sur le canapé trois places en face de la fenêtre tandis que Raziel et Hermione avaient pris place dans deux fauteuils séparés de part et d'autre de la même fenêtre.

Ron était toujours planté devant la porte, fumant presque de colère. Il lança un regard assassin à la demi vélane assise à côté « Trop près… » de sa sœur et fusilla ensuite celle-ci du regard.

- Expliques-moi, ordonna d'une voix sourde Ron en posant son regard sur les mains enlacées des deux jeunes femmes.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Demanda Ginny avec lassitude.

- Tu ne peux pas faire partie de ces… de ces…

- Monstres ? Malades ? Erreurs de la nature ? Décides-toi, Ron, suggéra Ginny avec acidité.

- Tu ne peux pas en être, Ginny !

- Et pourquoi !

- Mais tu te rends compte ! Tu veux vraiment que les gens disent de toi que tu es une abomination ? Tu veux vraiment que les gens qui te connaissent te tournent le dos ? Tu veux faire partie des commérages ? Notre famille est déjà assez critiquée comme ça, Ginny ! Tu veux en rajouter une couche !

Ron avait parlé d'une seule traite, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de répliquer. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et elle tremblait de rage, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ron de continuer :

- Je ne veux pas qu'on dise de ma sœur qu'elle est un monstre, Ginny ! Mais c'est ce qui arrivera…

- Tu l'as bien accepté pour Harry, pourquoi pas pour moi ? Le coupa Ginny d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Harry n'est pas mon frère ! Ce n'est pas pareil mais il se passera la même chose pour lui…

- Cela ne me gêne pas, dit Harry d'une voix posée. Je n'ais pas besoin des gens pour être heureux, seulement de mes amis…

- Et est-ce que tu as pensé à papa et maman ! Et à nos frères ! S'exclama finalement Ron s'en faire attention à la remarque de Harry.

- Charlie ne m'aurait jamais jugé, murmura d'une voix brisée la rouquine. Il aurait simplement compris et accepté…

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues de la rouquine tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même et Fleur l'attira à elle pour la bercer dans ses bras. Ginny la serra contre elle, totalement effondrait par le souvenir de son frère décédé.

Les autres lancèrent de sévères regards de reproche à Ron et celui-ci baissa la tête. Les paroles de Ginny l'avaient fait douter de lui et avaient surtout calmer sa colère. Lui aussi avait du mal à digérer la mort de son frère aîné.

Ginny se calma peu à peu dans les bras de la demi vélane et Raziel prit la parole en fixant le plafond sans le voir :

- Tu sais Ron, ce n'est pas facile à vivre pour tout le monde. Autant pour les proches que pour la personne elle-même, souffla-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. La plupart de ceux qui le découvrent ne le supportent pas, et certains se suicident même…

- Raziel ? Appela doucement Raphaël d'une voix inquiète.

- Ta sœur ne l'a pas choisi, Ron. C'est ainsi, termina Raziel avec le même timbre impersonnel.

- Raziel ? Répéta Raphaël en se levant, vraiment inquiété par le comportement de sa sœur.

Celle-ci redressa la tête et regarda son frère avec un joli sourire.

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu, petit frère ? Fit Raziel avec amusement.

- Tu était plutôt bizarre…

- Je réfléchissais, tout simplement, lui expliqua Raziel.

- Ah, excuses-moi, fit Raphaël, un peu désappointé.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu es adorable, Raph, lui dit sa sœur d'une voix aimante.

Raphaël rougit en affichant un énorme sourire. Il aimait énormément sa sœur et adorait qu'elle lui fasse un compliment. De plus, rare étaient les personnes qui l'appelaient Raph.

Ron alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, un peu penaud.

- Tu sais, Ginny, si je te dis tout ça c'est pour toi, souffla Ron d'une voix une peu triste. Cela ne te rendra pas la vie facile…

- Je sais Ron, mais tant que je serais avec Fleur, tout ira bien, répliqua doucement la rouquine.

- Je veillerais sur elle, Ron, rajouta Fleur avec un ton protecteur.

Ginny rougit légèrement à ces mots et Ron se surpris à sourire. Il hocha la tête et alla s'adosser au mur à côté de la porte.

Ils firent silence et chacun se plongea dans ses propres réflexions.

Mc Gonagal entra brusquement dans la salle, le visage inquiet. Elle se planta au milieu de la pièce avant d'annoncer d'une voix tremblante :

- Nous partons immédiatement. Prenez vos affaires et descendez au rez-de-chaussée. Faites vite.

Elle repartit sans une explication de plus, laissant derrière elle une multitude de questions sans réponses. Le groupe d'amis se leva d'un même mouvement et ils allèrent chercher leurs sacs avant de rejoindre leurs aînés.

La cuisine était plutôt silencieuse malgré la présence de plusieurs personnes. Ils entrèrent sans un mot et attendirent que quelqu'un leur explique ce qu'il se passait. Avec un gros soupir, Dumbledor se leva de sa chaise et leur offrit un regard rassurant.

- Il n'est plus temps de rester ici. Nous retournons à Poudlard tout de suite et sans protestations, fit le vieux sorcier en levant une main pour ordonner à Ron de se taire. Les choses vont plus vites que nous le pensions et il est temps pour nous de retrouver Poudlard…

- Que ce passe-t-il donc, professeur ? Demanda Draco.

- La guerre commence et c'est Lord Voldemort qui a attaqué le premier. Ses mangemorts sont présents dans de nombreuses villes et ils s'attaquent à tout le monde, même aux moldus. Les ministères s'organisent et la situation est globalement sous contrôle mais les protections du 12 Square Grimmaud ne sont pas suffisantes pour vous protéger, répondit Dumbledor en regardant Harry puis Raziel.

- Mais, professeur, êtes-vous certain que Poudlard soit…

- Dumbledor, le temps presse, prévint Rogue en coupant Hermione.

- Oui, partons, répondit Dumbledor en sortant sa baguette.

Il murmura la formule du sort de transplanage collectif et ils disparurent dans une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes. Lupin, Molly, Maugrey, Miss Nevria et Miss Craft se lancèrent des regards inquiets, craignant de perdre le survivant sans pouvoir intervenir.

* * *

NaGini était de retour au manoir de son maître. Celui-ci était une fois de plus dans son salon, méditant sur ses nouveaux alliés. « Ces assassins sont un peu trop arrogants à mon goût… Je n'ais pas vraiment confiance en eux… Les démons… Cette race me déplaît de plus en plus. Malheureusement, c'est la race démoniaque la plus répandue… »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Pettigrow entra craintivement sur la pointe des pieds.

- Vous vouliez me voir, mon seigneur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix déplaisante au sorcier émacié.

- Pettigrow… Retrouves les assassins démons que j'ais fait venir pour détruire le pouvoir des Anges et espionnes-les. Je ne leur fais pas confiance…

- Vous voulez que j'espionne des dé… des démons ? Fit le sorcier peureux d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, serviteur ! Cela te pose un problème ? Demanda d'une voix dangereusement cynique le Lord noir.

- Euh… Non, non… Pas du tout, mon maître, répondit précipitamment Pettigrow d'une voix hésitante.

Le sorcier se courbât et partit à pas pressés. Il se cogna à une chaise et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte proche avant de se figer en entendant à nouveau la voix de son maître :

- Ne me déçois surtout pas, Pettigrow, ou tu le regrettera amèrement…

Un frisson glacé parcouru le sorcier animagus et il couina avant de se transformer en rat pour détaller.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres fines du Lord noir, et il contempla le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée. « Ces démons… Si jamais ils me trahissent, ou si ils échouent, je les détruirais moi-même… »

* * *

Ils étaient apparus dans le parc de Poudlard, au bord du lac calme. Rogue et Mc Gonagal étaient partis directement vers le château, sans attendre davantage. Dumbledor se tourna vers les plus jeunes :

- Bien. Je vous suggère de vous reposer. Votre présence en cours sera requise demain. Je compte sur vous pour informer vos camarades des récents évènements. Plus ils seront au courrant, plus ils seront prudents.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec ensemble et le directeur poursuivit :

- Je te recommande également de poursuivre l'AD, Harry. C'était une bonne idée et cela leur sera sans doutes utile même si vous avez interrompu cet… entraînement l'année dernière.

- Mais c'était interdit ou du moins illégal…

- Je le sais bien, Harry, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Les choses ont changé…

- D'accord…

- Bien. Raziel, Raphaël, vous serez répartis demain au petit-déjeuner. En attendant, vos amis vous trouveront sans doutes un endroit où dormir. Bonne nuit…

Le directeur prit à son tour la direction du château, laissant le petit groupe d'amis à ses réflexions. Draco lança un regard entendu à Harry et ils entraînèrent Raphaël ainsi que Ron vers le château en discutant joyeusement de quidditch.

Ginny adressa un sourire à Hermione avant de tirer littéralement Fleur par le bras. Celle-ci la regarda sans comprendreétonnée, avant de lancer un regard faussement affolé à Raziel. Cette dernière pouffa de rire en voyant Fleur se faire 'enlever' de la sorte.

Cessant de résister, Fleur se détourna et les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent elles aussi le château.

Raziel et Hermione restèrent un moment sans rien dire, essayant d'observer tout sauf l'autre. Raziel eut un subit intérêt pour le ciel étoilé, vraiment très dégagé pour un soir d'automne.

Un vent frais balaya le lac, faisant naître des rides sur sa surface jusqu'alors parfaitement lisse. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et Raziel s'approcha d'elle. Elle enleva son blouson de cuir blanc et le plaça sur les épaules d'Hermione le plus naturellement du monde. La gryffondor jeta un regard surpris à Raziel qui lui répondit par un simple sourire.

- Il fait plutôt froid. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer un endroit où dormir ? Demanda la française.

- Euh… Bien sur, fit Hermione. Viens.

Raziel la suivi en silence, contemplant le dos de son guide les sourcils froncés. Hermione la conduisit au dortoir des filles de septième année de sa maison, son lit étant à présent inoccupé puisqu'elle avait sa propre chambre.

Elles se séparèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller les dormeuses et Raziel récupéra son blouson. Une fois Hermione partie, elle se coucha avec délice, épuisée.

* * *

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installé quand Raziel entra dans la Grande Salle. Son frère l'attendait juste derrière la porte en compagnie du professeur Mc Gonagal. En voyant arriver la jeune française, la directrice des gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement, le début des cours étant proche.

- Vous voilà enfin, dit Minerva d'une voix soulagée.

- Désolée, professeur…

- Ce n'est rien, suivez moi tous les deux…

Ils suivirent Mc Gonagal sans rien dire. Celle-ci ouvrit les portes de la salle immense et le silence se fit dans la pièce bondée. Mc Gonagal amena les deux nouveaux jusqu'à la table des professeurs, tous les regards fixés sur eux.

Un tabouret en bois rustique était placé devant la table des professeurs, un chapeau miteux posé dessus.

Mc Gonagal se saisit du chapeau et fit signe à Raphaël de s'approcher. Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement et il prit place sur le tabouret. Mc Gonagal posa le chapeau sur sa tête et il entendit une voix dans sa tête. _Hum… Un nouvel élève si tard ? Etrange… Bien, voyons voir… Pas de doutes…_

- GRYFFONDOR !

Une explosion d'applaudissements secoua la table des gryffondor et Harry fit de grands signes à Raphaël. Il se poussa pour faire une place à leur nouveau camarade tandis que le reste de la table rouge et or lui posait toutes sortes de questions.

A l'autre bout de la salle, certains serpentard comme Pansy Parkinson eurent un rictus presque haineux. Même si la Trêve des Maisons avait été instaurée depuis l'année dernière, beaucoup avaient du mal à l'appliquer malgré le rapprochement dans l'ensemble bien accepté de Harry et Draco. Les vieilles rancœurs ne s'oubliaient pas…

Mc Gonagal appela Raziel et celle-ci prit elle aussi place sur le petit tabouret. Le choixpeau magique sembla réfléchir un moment.

_Hum… Je vois. Ce n'est pas facile… Tu pourrais sans problèmes aller chez les serpentard ou même chez les serdaigles… La maison Gryffondor t'irait très bien aussi… Où vais-je te mettre ?_ Est-ce si important que cela ? Demanda Raziel. _Les serpentard sont rusés et tournés vers la magie noire. Les serdaigles, eux, sont intelligents et loyaux alors que les Gryffondor sont courageux…Ta maison révèle une partie de ta personnalité…_Je suppose que les maisons ont des rivalités… _Oui, mais elles doivent être enterrées. La Trêve des Maisons mise en place l'année dernière sert à rapprocher les maisons. Enfin, en théorie… _Et pour la pratique ? _C'est ça le problème, il n'y en a pas… Les rivalités sont toujours présentent et elles fragilisent Poudlard. _Mes amis sont à Gryffondor ainsi que mon frère…

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, la salle, en attente, les observait avec curiosité. Cela était inhabituellement long. Raphaël s'agita sur sa chaise. Il espérait que sa sœur le rejoindrait, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul.

_Alors ? Que décides-tu ? _C'est difficile… _Oui. Si tes amis sont à Gryffondor, tu devrais intégrer Serpentard… Tu parviendras peutêtre à les réunir par un autre lien… _Je me trompe ou vous pensez à Harry et Draco, ou peut-être à mon frère? _Oui… Mais pas seulement…_Ah ? _Alors ? _C'est d'accord, je choisi Serpentard… _Parfait…_

- SERPENTARD !

Un silence lourd se fit dans la salle. Harry, Ron, Raphaël, Hermione et Draco regardèrent Raziel avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tandis que les professeurs restaient interdits à l'annonce de sa nouvelle maison. Fleur observa Raziel sans comprendre. « Elle était pourtant dans la maison correspondante à Gryffondor à BeauxBâtons, tout comme Raphaël… C'est illogique… »

Dumbledor fronça les sourcils en braquant un regard étincelant sur la jeune française. « Etrange… »

Raziel fit comme si de rien était et elle alla aux côtés de Draco. Celui-ci, toujours stupéfait, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre à l'approche de son amie.

- Tu me fais une place, Drac ? Demanda Raziel d'une voix amusée.

- Ah ! Euh… Oui, bien sur, répondit le blond en se décalant sur le banc.

- Merci…

- Pour une surprise…

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard…

- Ok…

Raziel lui adressa un sourire et elle en décocha un autres aux Gryffondor avant de se tourner vers Mc Gonagal qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. La directrice des Gryffondor sembla enfin réagir, elle emporta le tabouret et le Choixpeau par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Un brouhaha de conversations chuchotées s'éleva aux tables des élèves.

Raziel lança un regard rassurant à Fleur qui la fixait toujours puis elle observa Dumbledor. Le vieux directeur était plongé dans ses réflexions et Rogue, à côté de lui, semblait perplexe.

Dumbledor se leva au moment ou Mc Gonagal revint dans la salle et il demanda le silence. La salle redevint immédiatement attentive et le directeur se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

- Bien. J'espère que vous accueillerez vos nouveaux camarades comme il ce doit. Les rondes des préfets en chef sont à nouveau de rigueur et la veille des fantômes sera maintenue jusqu'à la fin du trimestre… Vous savez tous que les temps sont graves et je vous suggère de vous renseigner sur les récents évènements…

Les conversations interrompirent le directeur et celui-ci attendit que le silence revienne. Mc Gonagal frappa son verre à l'aide de son couteau et les élèves se turent.

- Merci, professeur. Je vous informe également que l'AD sera de nouveau mise en place dès la fin de la semaine. Ceux qui sont intéressés devront s'adresser à Mr Potter…

Cette fois, la salle explosa en exclamations soit surprises et ravies, soit inquiètes et outrées. Mc Gonagal refrappa son verre et les élèves se tournèrent une fois encore vers la table des professeurs.

- Merci, reprit Dumbledor. Les choses ont changées, l'AD ne sera donc plus considérée comme illégale et vous pourrez vous réunir quand il vous plaira. D'autre part, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour Halloween. Je vous conseille donc de prévoir des tenues de soirée, ajouta le directeur en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre.

Les professeurs souriaient devant l'enthousiasme de leurs élèves à l'annonce du bal inattendu. Rogue se racla bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit aussitôt.

- Merci, professeur Rogue. Pour finir, je vous annonce que la coupe de quidditch des 4 maisons aura bien lieu. Le premier match aura lieu une semaine après la fête d'Halloween entre Serdaigles et Poufsouffle. Bonne journée…

Les élèves reprirent leurs conversations avec de nombreux rires, ravis de voir la coupe maintenue. Certains s'étaient levés quand une nuée de volatiles nocturnes entra en trombe dans la grande salle. Les oiseaux se répartirent dans la salle.

Coq percuta Ron de plein fouet, ce qui valu une tirade véhémente de Ron pour son 'stupide' hibou. Un hibou aux plumes rousses vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et lui tendit une patte. Une lettre soigneusement pliée y était attachée. Harry la détacha en fronçant doucement les sourcils et il l'ouvrit sans attendre :

_Harry,_

_Je voulais juste te dire d'être extrêmement prudent pour cette dernière année à Poudlard. Voldemort est assez puissant pour nous créer de graves ennuis alors ne va pas faire les même imprudences que les années précédentes. Garde la tête baissée et essais juste d'avoir tes ASPICS. Et n'oublis jamais, Vigilance Constante !_

_Maugrey Fol-Œil._

Harry resta un moment intrigué par cette lettre. C'était bien la première fois que Maugrey s'inquiétait assez pour lui envoyer une lettre…

Ron lui, avait à la main une lettre de sa mère lui recommandant de veiller sur Ginny. Il observa sa petite sœur en face de lui, celle-ci regardant Fleur avec des yeux rêveurs à la table des professeurs. Ron secoua la tête, exaspéré.

Draco avait lui aussi reçu une lettre. Et il n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir de qui elle venait. C'était Diriold qui lui avait apporté, le hibou grand duc de son père. Il détacha l'enveloppe sans l'ouvrir et le hibou aux plumes noires de son père reprit son envol avant de disparaître par l'une des fenêtres. Le préfet en chef des serpentard observa la lettre sans la voir, les larmes aux yeux. C'était toujours sa mère qui lui envoyait des mots d'encouragements ou des bonbons… Mais elle… Draco serra les poings en fermant résolument les paupières pour ne pas pleurer.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et il tourna la tête avec étonnement. Raziel lui souriait doucement. Il lui répondit d'un triste sourire. Son amie allait parler quand une chouette plus grande que la moyenne se posa devant elle. La chouette en question était en vérité très belle avec ses plumes blanches bordées d'argent et de nombreux regards se posèrent sur elle avec curiosité. Raziel caressa la tête de la chouette en murmurant joyeusement :

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite, Vidria…

La chouette hulula doucement en réponse et elle frotta sa tête sur la main de Raziel avant de tendre une patte. Raziel détacha la lettre qui y était attachée et elle la déplia tout de suite :

_Raziel,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous deux. Ici, l'académie semble un peu vide sans vous deux et Fleur. Les professeurs te passe tous le bonjour. Si tu as besoin de parler, ne te gêne pas et écris-moiça me fera plaisir. Surtout, écoutez bien Dumbledor, il est le seul qu'il ait jamais craint…Soyez prudents…_

_Olympe Maxime._

Raziel haussa un sourcil mais ne fit rien d'autre et elle rangea la lettre dans une poche de son blouson. « Et dire que bientôt je devrais porter une robe de sorcier… » Elle soupira puis tourna la tête vers Draco, lui-même en train d'observer Dumbledor, comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la grande salle. Raziel observa à son tour le directeur de Poudlard.

Celui-ci avait reçu deux lettres et était en train de lire la première. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, son regard s'assombrissait sous les yeux attentifs des élèves et des professeurs. Dumbledor commença la lecture de la seconde lettre avec un froncement de sourcils et il poursuivit sa lecture sans se soucier des autres.

Il leva finalement les yeux sur la salle étrangement silencieuse et adressa un sourire rassurant aux professeurs. Il se leva précipitamment et partit en trombe de la salle sans une explication.

Les élèves se levèrent par petits groupes et sortirent de la salle dans un vacarme de conversations et de bancs raclant le sol.

* * *

Raziel avait suivi Draco à leur premier cours qui n'était autre que potion avec Rogue. Elle fut surprise de voir arriver les Gryffondor et Draco lui expliqua que certains cours comme celui-ci se faisaient en classes communes.

Draco prit place à côté de Harry et Raziel vit une élève de serpentard lancer des éclairs. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, assise derrière elle.

- Qui est cette fille ? Demanda la française.

- Pansy Parkinson, une des anciennes groupies de Draco…

- Je vois…

Raziel se dirigea vers la place vide à côté de Ron mais celui-ci posa la main sur le banc, lui interdisant de s'asseoir.

- Cette place est réservée, fit Ron d'une voix légèrement mordante.

- Comme tu voudras, le rouquin, répliqua Raziel sur le même ton, exaspérée.

Elle retourna près d'Hermione et s'installa à côté d'elle sans oser la regarder de peur qu'elle ne l'expédie ailleurs. Elles évitaient mutuellement de se regarder ce qui leur convenait très bien.

Le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle de potion en faisant claquer la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il tourna le tableau et prit place à son bureau. Les élèves contemplèrent la recette inscrite au tableau sans réagir.

- Vous attendez que je vous la fasse, peut-être ? Demanda ironiquement le professeur avec un rictus désespéré.

Les élèves baissèrent la tête avec ensemble et commencèrent l'élaboration de leur potion.

* * *

Dumbledor pénétra dans son bureau au pas de charge, le visage inquiet. Il posa les deux lettres sur son bureau et alla chercher sa pensine sur une étagère vitrée. Il prit l'objet et le posa lui aussi sur son bureau avant de s'installer devant ce dernier.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs se rapprochèrent dans leurs cadres, intrigués par le comportement du directeur actuel. Celui-ci se pencha sur la pensine et positionna sa baguette magique sur sa tempe. Il l'écarta peu à peu de sa tête et un fil argenté sembla sortir de sa tête, Il déposa le fil dans le liquide argenté de l'objet en forme de récipient.

Il prit la première lettre et la relu. Il se leva et alla devant le tableau de Phinéas, celui-ci le regardant faire depuis le début.

- Rendez-vous dans votre autre tableau, je vous pris, et prévenez Fol-Œil qu'un certain Stanley Grild pourrait bien l'intéresser à Pré-au-Lard, demanda sèchement Dumbledor.

Le sorcier émacié du tableau préféra ne pas répondre au directeur, celui-ci étant apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Dumbledor revint vers son bureau, les sourcils froncés, il prit l'autre lettre et la contempla un moment.

_Dumbledor,_

_La situation est grave, les évènements s'accélèrent et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les contrer. Tout ceci n'était pas prévisible… Voldemort à encore frappé mais en Espagne, cette fois. Le ministère de la magie espagnol a été attaqué de la même manière que le notre. Pourtant, Lord Voldemort n'y était pas. Comment ? Je ne vois qu'une seule réponse possible : notre ennemi enseigne de nouveaux sorts à ses serviteurs…Tout ceci devient de plus en plus inquiétant. J'admet que j'ai eut tord ces deux dernières années et je vous pris de m'en excuser._

_Notre ministère se remet petit à petit de l'attaque et les effectifs reviennent à la normal. Arthur Weasley à beaucoup fait pour le ministère et cela n'est pas passé inaperçu…Pour en revenir à Voldemort, la communauté magique internationale est de plus en plus inquiète. Même si la plupart des sorciers ne savent pas encore que Voldemort est réellement de retour, de plus en plus s'en doutent. _

_Une réunion est prévue bientôt entre tous les ministres de la magie afin d'évaluer la situation. Je vous demanderai d'assister à cette réunion, Dumbledor. Des mesures d'urgences seront sans doutes prises durant cette réunion. Même les moldus se doutent de quelque chose…_

_Une dernière chose : Harry ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. Emmenez le avec vous si vous le jugé nécessaire. La réunion aura lieu le 3 novembre. _

_Avec mes salutations, Cornélius Fudge._

Dumbledor observa Fumseck sur son perchoir et le phoenix poussa un cri mélodieux aux accents de l'espoir…

* * *

Voilà !

Le prochain chapitre bientôt !

En attendant bisous et reviews ! (wouaaaa ça rime !)

Lumenor.


	13. 12 Première rencontre agitée

Chap 12 ! Gros gomen pour le retard ! Mon ordi déconne grave…

Réponses :

**Vert émeraude **: Lol ! voilà la suite ! bonne lecture !

**POH** : Les démons seront beaucoup plus importants dans le 2em tome (scénar)… Pour Harry, je ne veux pas tout révéler non plus mais ne t'inquiète pas, son rôle n'est pas du tout supprimé. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'essaie de respecter le plus possible l'univers de JK Rowling… voilà, voilà… Bises.

**Ma-chan** : Merci pour ta review et bises à toi ! ;D

Veuillez également m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes de frappe mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout remettre à jour. Plus tard, peut-être… Dsl…

Veuillez également excuser la mise en page de ce chapitre, le tiré etant remplaçé par les deux points, je n'arrive plus à remettre cet imbécile de tiré... Si quelqu'un peu m'aider à y voir plus clair...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Première rencontre agitée

* * *

Maugrey avait arpentait Pré-au-Lard durant toute la première partie de la nuit. Ce Stanley Grild que lui avait indiqué Dumbledor était soit complètement fou, soit un miraculé. « En tous cas, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, ce qui ne le rend pas très crédible… Enfin, il nous faut vérifier toutes les possibilités d'attaques… » 

Il pénétra dans une ruelle sombre et surpris un chat orange en train de courser un rat d'aspect miteux. Le chat se détourna du rat en entendant Maugrey approcher et il fila entre les jambes de l'Auror à la retraite.

Maugrey se désintéressa du chat même s'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce chat au pelage si reconnaissable quelque part. Il observa le rat recroquevillé sous une poubelle et il s'avança vers lui. Le rat bondit en dehors de sa cachette et se précipita hors de la ruelle avant d'avoir fixé Maugrey dans les yeux.

Son comportement plus qu'étrange poussa Alastor à poursuivre ce rat à travers les rues et ruelles mal éclairées de la ville sorcière. Le rat prit soudain la direction de la Cabane Hurlante et il se faufila sous la grille avant de rejoindre la demeure à la solidité douteuse.

Maugrey s'appuya sur la grille pour reprendre son souffle avec difficulté, essoufflé, regardant le rat rentrer dans la baraque. « L'était bizarre… ce… satané rat… » Il ne fit pas attention aux ombres qui se déplaçaient derrière les fenêtres de la demeure obscure.

Un peu déçu, l'ancien Auror repartit vers l'entrée de la ville sorcière, avant de transplaner pour le 12 Square Grimmaud.

* * *

« On est le 25 octobre… Dans six jours, c'est Halloween et le bal aura lieu… Les professeurs ont eut une bonne idée, ça détendra peut-être l'atmosphère… » Harry se déplaça sur la pelouse verte du parc, et ouvrit les yeux quand quelqu'un lui cacha la lumière du soleil. Draco se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et le visage faussement sévère. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et Draco prit la parole : 

: Ca fait au moins une demi heure que l'on te cherche partout, Harry !

: Quoi ?

Harry se leva et il vit Ron et Hermione courir dans leur direction avec des mines soulagées. Le survivant se tourna vers Draco, étonné.

: Que ce passe-t-il, Drac ? Demanda-t-il.

: Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que Voldemort est dans le coup… soupira le serpentard. Je crois que Londres a encore été attaquée…

: Et le 12 Square Grimmaud ? Chuchota Harry alors que Ron et Hermione les rejoignaient.

: Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien, le rassura Draco.

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Ses amis, ses professeurs et même Dumbledor étaient menacés par sa simple présence à leur côté. Il redoutait plus que tout de les voir mourir devant lui sans pouvoir intervenir. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le supporterait pas. « C'est pour ça que je dois tout faire pour les protéger… »

Il leva la tête en entendant Ron l'appeler et il leur fit un sourire pour les rassurer. Dumbledor arriva à leur hauteur, accompagné de Mc Gonagal et Rogue. Harry fut passablement étonné de constater l'inquiétude du professeur de potion.

: Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous dire ce que vous faites ici alors que tout le monde vous recherche ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix excédée.

: Désolé professeur, s'excusa Harry.

: Rentrez au château, à présent, lui ordonna Mc Gonagal. Il n'est pas prudent de rester seul dans le parc…

: Mais Poudlard est sur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledor.

: Autant que le ministère de la magie, Harry, soupira Dumbledor. Nous ne pouvons prévoir les agissements de Lord Voldemort. Nous devons nous montrer très vigilants et beaucoup plus prudent qu'avant…

: Alors c'est vraiment grave, cette fois ? Demanda Harry, abattu.

: Je le pense, Harry, répondit simplement le directeur. Mais ne perdons pas espoir pour autant…

Dumbledor prit Harry par l'épaule et il le pilota vers le château. Les autres les suivirent en silence.

Quand ils arrivèrent au hall d'entrée du château, ils retrouvèrent Ginny, Fleur, Raphaël et Raziel qui les attendaient.

: Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, pro… commença Ginny avant de s'interrompre en voyant Harry apparaître au côté de Dumbledor.

: Merci pour votre aide, lui répondit Dumbledor avec un sourire enfantin accroché aux lèvres.

Soudain, un éclair orange attira leur attention et ils virent le chat orange d'Hermione se précipiter sur celle-ci. Pattenrond sauta sur la préfète en chef des Gryffondor en s'accrochant à elle de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses griffes dans la chair fragile. Hermione poussa un petit cri, mi-douleur, mi-surprise, avant de prendre le chat entre ses mains pour l'éloigner. Mais celui-ci s'accrocha encore plus et à eux deux, ils déchirèrent la robe de la préfète.

Hermione fit un geste brusque pour se défaire du chat devenu fou et celui-ci tomba en se rattrapant de justesse. Il détala vers le parc comme s'il était poursuivi par les Chiens de l'Enfer.

: Non mais vraiment ! S'exclama Hermione en retenant sa robe du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Ginny pouffa de rire et s'approcha de son amie pour l'aider. Elles s'éloignèrent de quelques pas avant que Dumbledor ne les rappelle.

: Rejoignez-nous dans mon bureau. J'ai à vous parler…

Elles hochèrent la tête et repartirent vers les chambres des préfets en chef. Dumbledor se dirigea vers son bureau et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

* * *

Le bureau de Dumbledor n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière visite et ils s'installèrent là où se trouvaient les chaises disponibles. Dumbledor prit place à son fauteuil et il attendit que tout le monde soit bien installé avant de prendre la parole : 

: Bien, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, commença Dumbledor avant de s'interrompre, Ginny et Hermione étant de retour.

Elles s'installèrent à leur tour en s'excusant et attendirent que Dumbledor poursuive.

: De mauvaises nouvelles… Tous les états sont touchés par la noirceur de Lord Voldemort. Les mangemorts se soulèvent dans tous les pays, dans toutes les villes, partout ou ils sont, les mangemorts sèment le chaos. Les moldus sont de plus en plus touchés et beaucoup se doutent de quelque chose…

: Où voulez-vous en venir, Dumbledor ? demanda Mc Gonagal.

: J'y viens, Minerva. Les différents ministères de la magie sont inquiets et ils ont convenu d'une date pour une réunion exceptionnelle sous la pression de la communauté magique internationale. Cette réunion aura lieu le 3 novembre et Fudge m'a invité à l'accompagner à cette rencontre internationale…

: Et ? Demanda Rogue patiemment.

: Et je ne sais si je peux laisser l'école derrière moi sans craindre de la voir réduite en cendre à mon retour, professeur Rogue, termina Dumbledor.

: L'école tiendra, Dumbledor, les élèves et les professeurs vous attendrons à votre retour et l'école sera semblable à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, assura Mc Gonagal d'une voix sereine.

: Je l'espère, Minerva… Fudge m'a suggéré d'emmener Harry si jamais je le jugeais nécessaire. Hors je pense que tu devrais venir Harry, et toi aussi Raziel… Mais ce sera a vous de décider… La réunion aura lieu à Londres, la nuit du 3 novembre. J'attendrai votre réponse jusqu'au soir du bal, termina Dumbledor en se levant.

Harry et Raziel hochèrent la tête en même temps avant de se sourire, amusés. Tout le monde se leva et bientôt le bureau du directeur fut à nouveau vide. Fumseck poussa un cri mélodieux en s'agitant sur son perchoir.

* * *

Le trio de la Main Sanglante arpentait les rues étroites de Pré-au-Lard sous le soleil automnal. Ils avaient prit le soin de prendre des formes humaines et ils se promenaient dans la foule de sorciers sans que ceux-ci ne se doute de leur véritable identité. 

L'histoire que Stanley Grild avait racontait à tout la ville sorcière n'avait pas été prise au sérieux mais elle avait suffit à mettre en garde les humains. Ceux-ci ne se déplaçaient plus que très rarement la nuit et ils le faisaient en général toujours par deux. Les démons avaient donc du se montrer prudents et l'apparence humaine était devenue obligatoire pour eux.

Carmin n'en menait pas large…

: Pfff… A ce rythme là, on sera encore ici l'année prochaine, se lamenta le démon noir.

: A qui la faute, fit remarquer Sang.

: Oh, ça va ! Je me suis déjà excusé ! S'exclama Carmin.

: Du calme ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sortables tous les deux, soupira Magenta en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sang sembla rougir ce qui fit ricaner Carmin. La démone rouge sang lui octroya une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne en guise d'avertissement.

: Eh !

: Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Sang avec un ton exagérément innocent.

: Oh, toi ! Tu le sais très bien, commença Carmin avant d'être coupé par Magenta.

: Bon, c'est fini, oui ? S'exclama celle-ci, exaspérée. Il faut que je vous ramène au QG ?

Les deux autres se calmèrent aussitôt et ils reprirent leur observation du paysage et de la petite ville sorcière tranquillement.

Magenta observait bien plus Sang que le paysage alentour. Du coin de l'œil elle détaillait son visage tout en réfléchissant. « Elle est l'une des plus puissants membres des Mains Sanglantes et pourtant elle se comporte parfois comme une enfant… Pour les nôtres, elle est presque plus importante que le conseil des Mains Sanglantes lui-même dont elle ne fait pas partie. Evidemment, elle aurait pu en faire partie, vu son niveau… Je me demande pourquoi elle a refusé cet honneur… »

Les rues serpentaient beaucoup dans ce coin du village, la tirant de ses réflexions un moment. Ils arrivèrent à une rue plus spacieuse et elle reprit le fil de ses pensées. « Quand j'y pense, elle est incroyable. Elle est déjà très célèbre dans notre monde alors qu'elle n'a que 216 ans… (1) Tous les jeunes de notre monde l'adorent. Remarque, ce n'est pas bien difficile… »

: Pourquoi souris-tu ? Demanda soudain Sang, tirant Magenta de ses pensées.

: Oh, pour rien, répondit celle-ci en se remettant de sa surprise. Je pensais juste à notre monde…

: Oui… Il me manque, dit Carmin avec un air triste.

: Allons, nous y retournons bientôt, alors pourquoi ces têtes ? Leur demanda sérieusement Sang en s'arrêtant sur le côté de la rue.

Carmin et Magenta s'arrêtèrent aussi et ils laissèrent passer un groupe de sorcières avant de répondre.

: Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié le miroir d'Etirèv ? Demanda Magenta avec un frisson de peur.

: Non, bien sur, répondit sereinement Sang en leur souriant. Nous savons à peu près ce qui nous attend, nous avons donc une longueur d'avance sur nos ennemis, qui qu'ils soient…

: Mais…

: Pas de mais, Carmin, le coupa Sang. Nous faisons comme nous l'avons prévu. Nous allons nous diriger vers Poudlard et repérer les environs. Ensuite nous revenons au QG et nous attendons la suite des évènements. Pas de vagues, pas de protestations, pas d'imprudence. Compris ?

: Ca va, j'ai compris, répliqua Carmin avec un sourire espiègle. Pas la peine de jouer les mères poules…

: Quoi ? S'étonna Sang en fronçant les sourcils.

: Rien, laisse tomber, c'est une expression humaine…

Sang haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et elle reprit leur circuit vers le collège des sorciers. Les deux autres la suivirent en chuchotant :

: Tu as de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas compris l'allusion, fit remarquer Magenta avec amusement.

: Pourquoi ? Demanda Carmin avec étonnement.

: Parce que si elle avait compris l'allusion à son côté maternel, tu serais étendu sur le sol avec des étoiles plein les yeux à l'heure qu'il est, répondit Magenta avant de s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres.

Carmin resta un instant à la traîne en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Quand il compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, il fronça les sourcils et rattrapa les deux autres à vive allure.

Il lança un regard hésitant à Magenta et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer. Sang observa leur petit manège mais ne fit aucune remarque, trop absorbée par son inquiétude croissante pour cette mission plus délicate que prévu.

* * *

Les cours étaient finis pour la journée et les élèves se dispersèrent dans le parc et le château. Harry était retourné près du lac et il s'installa à l'ombre d'un immense chêne. Il regarda la lumière percer le feuillage clairsemé de l'arbre centenaire. L'automne l'avait bien dépouillé de ses feuilles vertes et seules quelques feuilles jaunes, rouges ou marron habillaient encore ses branches. 

Un vent frais vint balayer le parc paisible et Harry sentit l'odeur du lac transporté par le vent rafraîchissant. Quelques feuilles se détachèrent des branches du chêne et s'envolèrent dans les airs, semblant jouer avec le vent lui-même. Une feuille se posa sur le visage de Harry et celui-ci s'assit en souriant pour la faire tomber.

En relevant les yeux, le survivant vit une ombre se déplacer furtivement sur l'une des tours du château. Il fronça les sourcils et frotta ses yeux avant de regarder à nouveau au même endroit. L'ombre avait disparu et tout paraissait normal sur les différentes tours du château sorcier. Harry se demanda un instant s'il avait rêvé. Après un moment de réflexion, il en vint finalement à la conclusion que non. Par contre, il n'avait aucune preuve et ne s'avait pas ce qui était à l'origine de cette ombre, c'est pourquoi il préféra ne pas en parler aux autres. « Cela les inquièterai encore plus, c'est inutile… »

Il observa le parc et les autres élèves présents dans celui-ci, personne n'avait réagi… « Peu importe… » Harry oublia bien vite l'incident quand il vit apparaître à la porte du château Draco et Raziel. Il leur fit de grands signes, heureux de les revoir, surtout Draco. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui et Harry se recoucha sur l'herbe verte, les yeux dans les nuages.

Draco et Raziel arrivèrent à sa hauteur et Draco s'étendit à côté de Harry. Raziel alla s'adosser au chêne et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent caresser son visage. Draco et Harry se turent, savourant ce repos inattendu. Ils laissèrent tous les trois passer le temps ainsi, se délassant tranquillement au soleil de fin d'après midi.

Raziel se mit à fredonner un air que les deux autres ne connaissaient pas et ils l'écoutèrent avec plaisir. Cet air, Raziel le connaissait par cœur. C'était celui qu'elle écoutait quand elle était trop triste après la mort de ses parents. C'était un air gai, entraînant, qui était de ceux qui nous trottent dans la tête pendant un bon moment après les avoir entendu.

Raziel se tût finalement après avoir fini l'air en question. Harry et Draco restèrent silencieux et écoutèrent les différents bruits du parc. Le vent dans les feuilles, le rire d'une élève, les cris d'un groupe de garçon agité, une fille en train de chanter un peu plus loin…

Le temps passait sereinement dans le parc. Harry allait se lever pour retourner au château quand Hermione, Raphaël, Ron, Ginny et Fleur arrivèrent à leur hauteur, accompagnés d'un certain nombre d'autres élèves.

Harry se redressa à toute vitesse, surpris, et Draco fit de même. Raziel resta adossée au mur, silencieuse et les yeux fermés. Hermione et Raphaël la regardèrent un moment, visiblement hésitant, avant de revenir sur Harry.

: Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le survivant en regardant les autres élèves derrière ses amis.

: Il semblerai que l'AD soit très demandée, Harry, lui répondit Ron avec un sourire.

: Nous aimerions savoir quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion de l'AD et où, expliqua Lavande Brown à Harry avec un sourire.

: Oh…

Harry était surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'AD jusque là et il se retrouva incapable de répondre. Il poussa un soupir résigné en pensant à ce qu'avait été l'AD du temps d'Ombrage. Il espérait sincèrement que ce soit différent cette année.

Les autres élèves commençaient à s'impatienter face au mutisme soudain du survivant, pressés de retourner à leurs occupations respectives. Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et il pria Merlin pour une aide quelconque.

: Vous n'avez qu'a faire votre réunion à la ville d'à côté, Pré-au-Lard, c'est ça ? Fit Raziel sans ouvrir les yeux.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle, étonnés.

: Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Harry.

: Mon cher Harry, répondit Raziel en affichant un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. Mais ça me semble plus approprié que l'une des salles de classe de Poudlard. Elles sont trop petites, non ?

: Oui, tu as raison, mais on pourrait réutiliser la Salle sur Demande, remarqua Harry.

: Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Hermione.

: Bon et ben, c'est décidé. Toutes les réunions auront lieux dans la Salle sur Demande. La première aura lieu le 5 novembre, vers… mettons 17h00…

: Ok, c'est noté, répondit Lavande avant de s'éloigner.

Les autres élèves se dispersèrent avec un dernier regard curieux vers Raziel. Celle-ci souriait toujours, adossée à l'arbre.

: Quelle est cette Salle sur Demande ? Demanda la française aux cheveux bleu pâle.

: Tu verras, répondit Harry avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

: Je vais devoir faire parti de l'AD ? Demanda Raziel, amusée.

: Oui, j'aimerai bien que tu en face parti, en effet, répliqua Harry. Tous ceux qui sont autour de toi en feront parti, rajouta Harry pour l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux.

C'est ce qu'elle fit et elle contempla leur groupe d'amis habituel. Elle leur sourit avant de se lever avec souplesse.

Quelque chose sembla bouger dans l'un des arbres un peu plus loin et Raziel tourna rapidement la tête dans cette direction. Une forme presque féline bondissait de branche en branche et elle disparue bientôt de la vue de la jeune française. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde seulement en essayant de mémoriser l'image de cette forme dans sa mémoire.

Elle observa le ciel crépusculaire et respira à plein poumon avant de se tourner vers Harry.

: Si tu y tiens, ce sera avec joie, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers son petit frère tandis que Harry affichait un sourire ravi. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Raph avec un sourire tendre. Celui-ci la regarda avec surprise.

: Comment tu sais ? Demanda le jeune français.

: Tu es mon frère, Raph. Je te connais par cœur, ou presque…

: Merci, grande sœur, répondit Raphaël d'une voix légèrement triste.

Sa sœur ne répliqua pas mais lui déposa une bise sur la joue. Avant de se diriger vers le château. Les autres regardaient Raphaël avec des yeux interrogateurs.

: Il m'arrive d'avoir des coups de blues parfois. En général je ne dit rien mais Raziel s'en rend compte à chaque fois, leur expliqua leur ami.

: Si tu veux parler avec quelqu'un, tu peux le faire avec chacun d'entre nous, lui dit Hermione. D'accord ?

: D'accord, répondit Raph. Merci…

: Ben alors, vous venez? Leur cria Raziel à la moitié du chemin.

: On arrive ! Lui répondit Fleur.

* * *

La Cabane Hurlante était paisible. Les trois démons étaient réunis dans le salon où ils discutaient de l'avenir de leur mission. 

Pettigrow avait prit sa forme d'animagus et il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, écoutant ce que disaient les démons. Il crût comprendre qu'ils voulaient trahir son maître et il se précipita pour sortir de la vieille demeure. Carmin bondit en entendant le rat détaler et il l'aurait attrapé si Sang n'était pas intervenue.

: Laisse-le faire, ordonna la cheftaine du groupe sans même regarder le rat.

: Mais c'est…

: Je sais, Carmin, répondit-elle. Je sais.

Carmin fronça les sourcils et il retourna s'asseoir sans comprendre. Sang, elle, souriait. Elle se leva et alla à l'une des fenêtres précaires pour observer le rat détaler. « Tu reviendras sans doutes très vite. Ton maître voudra savoir si ce que nous venons de te faire croire est vrai… »

Sang se détourna de la fenêtre et elle découvrit ses crocs dans un rictus haineux. « J'ai horreur des espions… »

* * *

Pettigrow était ravi. Malgré la crainte, il avait accompli sa mission. Il se demanda pourquoi la démone couleur de sang était intervenu en sa faveur mais il en avait finalement cure. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il avait mener à bien sa mission. Lord Voldemort sera satisfait. 

Le rat traversa les différentes campagnes aux alentours de Pré-au-Lard avec célérité. Arrivé à une distance respectable de la ville magique, Pettigrow reprit forme humaine et il transplana pour le manoir de Lord Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la première chose qui l'alerta fut le silence. Rien ne semblait bouger, ni même respirer ou encore vivre dans le manoir sombre. Pas un son, pas un bruit, pas même un murmure.

Pettigrow fronça les sourcils, soudain en alerte. Il s'avança dans les couloirs mal éclairés, se dirigeant vers le salon privé de Lord Voldemort.

En arrivant devant celui-ci, il entendit un souffle rauque à l'intérieur de la pièce et des voix.

: Je peux le faire parler si vous le souhaitez, maître, fit la voix serviable de Lucius Malfoy.

Pettigrow grogna. Lui et Lucius étaient ennemis depuis toujours puisqu'ils convoitaient tous les deux le même poste, celui de bras droit de Lord Voldemort.

: Non Lucius, je vais m'en occuper moi-même, tu peux disposer, avait répondu la voix de Lord Voldemort.

Des bruits de pas retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit. Pettigrow se redressa et il plongea son regard dans celui de Lucius. Celui-ci lui rendit et ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence durant un court instant avant que Lucius ne tourne les pieds avec un petit sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Pettigrow entra craintivement dans la petite pièce privée et il regarda, incrédule, la personne attachée à une table de torture au centre du salon. « Karkaroff ! »

NaGini poussa un sifflement agressif vers Pettigrow et celui-ci se recula, craignant l'énorme serpent presque autant que son seigneur et maître. Car il fallait bien avouer que le serpent de Voldemort était non seulement surdimensionné mais également extrêmement rapide.

Voldemort se tourna vers son piteux serviteur avec un froncement de sourcils.

: Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es sensé espionner et surveiller les démons du trio, fit Voldemort d'une voix contenue.

: Je… Je sais, mon maître, répondit Peter, mal à l'aise. Je… Je devais juste vous prévenir qu'une réunion aura lieu le 5 novembre à Pré-au-Lard. Il semblerait que nombre d'élèves de Poudlard y soient présents. Harry Potter y sera également…

: Harry Potter ? Répéta Voldemort en fixant Pettigrow.

: Oui…

Voldemort se tourna vers la cheminée et éclata d'un rire lugubre et glacial.

: Parfait, retourne à ton poste et continuà surveiller, ordonna Voldemort après s'être calmé.

: Je… je dois… retourner…

: Immédiatement, Pettigrow ! Cria Voldemort d'une voix incisive.

Le serpent siffla pour appuyer la voix de son maître et Peter recula, effrayé.

: Tout de suite, maître…

Il partit sans demander son reste. Voldemort se tourna alors vers Karkaroff avec un sourire sadique.

: Tu te souviens de moi j'espère, murmura d'une voix suave le Lord noir.

: Vol… Voldemort… Je peux vous expliquer…

: M'expliquer quoi ? Le coupa d'une voix dure le seigneur noir. Que tu as abandonné ton maître ? Que tu l'as trahi ?

: Non, ce n'est pas…

: Tais-toi ! Cria Voldemort. Tu sais le sort que je réserve aux traîtres…

Karkaroff frissonna d'horreur.

* * *

Pettigrow ressortit du manoir de son maître avec comme 'musique' de fond les hurlements de douleur de Karkaroff. 

Bien après avoir quitté le manoir, Pettigrow entendait encore les cris tourmentés du traître résonner dans sa tête.

* * *

A l'approche du bal d'Halloween tant attendu, les derniers jours séparant les élèves de ce divertissement bienvenu étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Tout le domaine appartenant à Poudlard semblait baigner dans une sorte d'excitation matinée d'impatience. 

Il était 20h00. Les élèves étaient déjà en tenu et les professeurs faisaient les derniers préparatifs. L'évènement était si inhabituel que la gazette du sorcier elle-même avait mentionné cette fête dans ses colonnes de la page culturelle.

La plupart des élèves s'étaient amassés devant la grande salle dans leurs tenues de soirée, essayant de deviner comment se déroulerait la fête.

Les élèves regroupés le plus souvent par maison et par année, donnaient une dimension irréelle au hall d'entrée du château. Celui-ci affichant d'habitude une couleur grise des plus austères se voyait affublé d'un tapis d'élèves aux robes multicolores.

Harry était magnifique dans sa robe de sorcier vert sombre. Draco, à ses côtés, portait une robe de la même couleur mais un peu plus claire. Un peu plus loin, Ron discutait avec Raphaël qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe bleu nuit allant très bien avec ses cheveux bleu sombre.

Ginny et Fleur étaient arrivées et elles allèrent rejoindre Harry et Draco. Ron et Raphaël les rejoignirent aussitôt. Le groupe d'amis entra dans une discussion véhémente sur les résultats de la coupe des quatre maisons et Fleur leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle abandonna la partie lorsque Neville et Luna entrèrent dans la discussion et elle s'écarta un peu pour attendre Hermione et Raziel qui ne devaient plus tarder à arriver.

La préfète en chef des gryffondor apparut en haut de l'escalier dans une robe de sorcier d'une teinte rouge profonde et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle eut un sourire en descendant les escaliers et elle vint aux côtés de Fleur. Celle-ci la regarda avec un sourire amusé.

: C'est une entrée très remarquée, dit la demi vélane d'un ton naturel. Serait-ce prémédité ?

: Mm… Oui et non, répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi n'est-tu pas avec les autres ?

: Toujours la même conversation, soupira Fleur d'une voix exaspérée.

: Laisse moi deviner, fit Hermione avec amusement. Serait-il question de quidditch ?

: Gagner, confirma Fleur, une pointe de résignation dans la voix.

Hermione afficha un sourire entendu auquel Fleur répondit. Elles observaient leurs amis depuis un petit moment quand elles remarquèrent soudain le silence régnant dans le hall d'entrée. Elles suivirent les regards de leurs camarades mués et restèrent un petit moment sans voix.

Raziel se tenait en haut de l'escalier. Contrairement à ce qu'auraient pu penser ses amis et leurs camarades, la nouvelle serpentard ne portait pas son éternelle tenue moldue. Pour cette occasion, la jeune française avait décidé de mettre une robe de sorcier à laquelle elle tenait particulièrement.

C'était une robe que lui avait offert sa grand-mère pour son quinzième anniversaire. La robe était d'une coupe très simple mais semblait plus légère que les robes standard. Elle devait être en laine excessivement fine et donc très travaillée. Mais plus que cette impression de légèreté, s'est sa couleur qui avait surpris les autres. La robe sorcière de Raziel était argentée.

La nouvelle élève de serpentard descendit les escaliers sereinement et se dirigea vers Fleur et Hermione. Arrivée devant celles-ci, elle se fendit d'un sourire amusé devant leurs expressions.

: Cela vous plait ? Demanda Raziel avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

: Beaucoup, répondit Fleur. Elle est très belle cette robe…

La demi vélane sourit avant de tourner la tête vers Hermione, étonnée par son mutisme. Celle-ci avait du mal à réagir avec vivacité, le regard fixé sur Raziel. Elle se força à lever les yeux sur la jeune française et essaya de sourire avec maladresse.

: Ou… Oui, vraiment très belle cette… robe, fit Hermione avant de rougir.

Raziel haussa un sourcil tandis que Fleur, étonnée, observait Hermione avec un petit sourire. La préfète en chef des gryffondor se détourna brusquement de ses deux amies et alla rejoindre les autres. Ceux-ci, comme la plupart des autres élèves, avaient suivi l'échange entre les trois jeunes femmes. Ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaire à l'approche de leur amie, comprenant sa gêne.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et l'attention générale se porta à nouveau sur le bal imminent. Les élèves affluèrent vers l'entrée de la grande salle où Dumbledor attendait les élèves en compagnie de Mc Gonagal et Rogue. Tous les trois affichaient des sourires satisfaits.

Les trois adultes s'écartèrent pour céder le passage aux élèves et ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent dans la salle aménagée pour l'occasion.

Les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs et elles étaient chargées de plats à l'odeur alléchante. Le plafond était semblable à lui-même et des citrouilles grimaçantes flottaient dans les airs à cinq ou six mètres du sol. La lumière était plus tamisée qu'à l'ordinaire, rendant le tout plus chaleureux.

La partie surélevée de la salle où se trouvait habituellement la table des professeurs avait elle aussi était réaménagée et un orchestre étrange avait prit place à cet endroit. Le centre de la pièce constituait une piste de danse très spacieuse pouvant aisément accueillir les nombreux élèves de Poudlard.

Harry, Draco et Raphaël avait prit place près de l'une des tables rangées près des murs, avisant des chaises et s'y installant. Ginny, Hermione et Fleur les rejoignirent bien vite. Ils entamèrent une conversation enjouée avant de remarquer l'absence étrange de Raziel.

: Elle n'était pas avec toi ? Demanda Ginny à Fleur.

: Si, répondit la demi vélane, perplexe. Elle était juste derrière moi…

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils et scrutèrent la salle surpeuplée dans l'espoir d'apercevoir leur amie.

* * *

Raziel se laissa faire et elle sentit qu'on la propulsait contre l'un des murs gris du hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Elle sentit sa tête cogner le mur avec rudesse et elle resta un moment dans les vaps, complètement sonnée. Un mal de tête commença à pulser dans son crâne et elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa nuque. 

: Ecoutes-moi bien, Miss Ange, cracha une voix féminine haineuse juste en face d'elle. Je te conseil de rester loin de Draco ! Si tu continus à lui tourner autour, tu aura de nouveau à faire à nous !

Raziel sentit qu'on la maintenait par les bras contre le mur. Encore trop sonnée pour réagir, elle ne montra aucun signe de résistance. Un rire monta de sa droite et elle reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle.

: Je ne plaisante pas, Miss Ange, poursuivit la voix haineuse. Ne t'approche plus de Draco ! Il nous déçoit d'agir ainsi avec les gryffondor, mais nous le ferons changer de position après nous être occupé de ses imbéciles de nouveaux amis…

Raziel reçut un second coup de poing dans le ventre et elle grimaça avant de laisser naître un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

: Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

: Je me fiche de te faire peur ou non, répondit la voix féminine avec un petit rire. Tu n'as aucune importance…

: Tu en as encore moins que moi, ricana Raziel.

: Tu n'aurais pas dû, rétorqua la voix.

Raziel reçut deux coups de poing en même temps cette fois-ci et elle en perdit le souffle de plus belle. Deux ricanements montèrent de sa droite et de sa gauche et elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et fixa Pansy juste en face d'elle.

: Tu me fais un peu pitié, tu sais, continua Raziel comme si de rien était. Tu as besoin de deux mecs pour t'en prendre à une seule fille… C'est pitoyable…

: Je ne te permets pas, Miss Ange ! Aboya Parkinson, rouge de colère. Lâchez-la…

Crabbe et Goyle lâchèrent Raziel et s'écartèrent légèrement d'elle, cédant le passage à Pansy.

: Comme Draco a abandonné son poste au sein des serpentard, c'est moi qui mène la danse maintenant, expliqua négligemment Pansy en s'approchant. Les serpentard sont sous mon autorité, garde bien ça en tête, Miss Ange…

: Je tremble, rétorqua Raziel, narquoise.

Pansy grimaça de rage et se jeta sur la française. Celle-ci la reçut avec une clé de bras et la cheftaine des serpentard se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, étalée au sol. Raziel se tourna vers les deux gorilles qui accompagnaient Pansy, sévèrement énervée.

: Vous feriez bien de filer avant que je ne vous rende vos coups, murmura la française d'une voix contenue mais rageuse.

Les deux autres abandonnèrent là leur cheftaine, ayant plus peur de Raziel que de Pansy en cet instant. Raziel eut un sourire moqueur en se tournant vers Pansy, celle-ci se relevant avec difficultés.

: Tu es toute seule, viens, je t'attend, fit Raziel d'une voix amusée.

Pansy recula d'un pas avant de se détourner et de courir après Crabbe et Goyle. Les lèvres de Raziel s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et elle se dirigea vers la grande salle avant de stopper net. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque et la tint à hauteur de ses yeux, stupéfaite. Sa main était couverte de sang…

Fait chier ! Murmura-t-elle en abandonnant l'idée de rejoindre la fête dans cet état.

Elle se détourna à son tour et hésita entre l'infirmerie et son dortoir. « Si je vais à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh me demandera sans doute ce qu'il s'est passé… » Elle prit résolument la direction des cachots des serpentard, agacée d'être privée du bal. « Les serpentard sont sous mon autorité… Tu parles… Elle a autant d'autorité qu'une moule… »

Elle arriva dans son dortoir et se déshabilla avant d'aller se laver la tête pour enlever le sang qui lui maculait la nuque et le haut du dos. Son mal de tête se calma peu à peu et elle resta un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude pour se délasser. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le dortoir et elle arrêta le jet d'eau. Elle se rhabilla à toute vitesse et sortit de la salle d'eau comme une tornade.

Une créature étrange se tenait sur son lit. Sa forme bestiale ne lui disait rien qui vaille et ses longues griffes n'étaient pas faites pour la rassurer. En la voyant approcher, la créature sauta du lit déchiqueté et s'avança vers elle lentement, comme un prédateur chassant sa proie. Raziel recula tout aussi lentement, impressionnée et surprise. Elle avait attrapé sa baguette quand la créature bondit soudain vers elle. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter.

Avant que la créature n'atteigne Raziel, une forme féline étrangement familière à la jeune française s'interposa entre elles deux et reçue les coups de griffes à la place de Raziel. Elle s'effondra au sol avant que Raziel ne pointe sa baguette sur la créature en criant :

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Non seulement elle avait lancée le sortilège de la mort sans réfléchir mais en plus celui-ci avait miraculeusement marché. La créature s'écroula, sans vie et Raziel reporta son attention sur la forme féline étendue au sol. Celle-ci sembla prendre peur et recula tant bien que mal malgré les blessures sérieuses qu'elle avait reçues. Elle renonça finalement à reculer épuisée et très prés de l'évanouissement.

: Ne bouge pas, lui dit Raziel d'une voix apaisante. Tes blessures sont sérieuses, laisse moi t'aider.

Elle s'approcha de la forme étendue au sol et celle-ci prit peur sans pouvoir agir.

: Lumos ! Chuchota Raziel.

La lumière se répandit dans la pièce et Raziel vit avec inquiétude la quantité impressionnante de sang répandu au sol. « Merde ! C'est vraiment grave… Tout ce sang noir… Noir ? » Raziel observa la forme elle-même et faillit tomber sur son séant. La forme était tout sauf humaine…

: Qu'es-tu, au juste ? Demanda Raziel avec curiosité.

: Qu'elle importance ? Répliqua la créature rouge clair. Je n'aurais jamais dû te protéger…

: Pourquoi ?

: Tu es mon ennemie…

: Comment le serais-je, je ne te connais même pas, lui dit Raziel avec incompréhension.

La créature la regarda sans répondre, visiblement étonnée. Elle tourna la tête vers l'un des murs, soudain inquiète.

: Je dois partir…

Raziel n'eut pas le temps de répondre et la créature féline à la peau rouge clair disparut dans une nappe de fumée.

Raziel fronça les sourcils pour cette étrange rencontre avant de se relever et de nettoyer la pièce maculée de sang noir. Elle observa le corps sans vie de la créature qui voulait la tuer et elle resta là sans réagir, contemplant la créature un long moment.

La porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée devant un Rogue armé et près à agir en cas de nécessité. Derrière lui, Hermione, Raphaël, Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny et Fleur essayaient de voir l'intérieur de la pièce. Rogue posa son regard sur la créature étendue au sol et il s'avança devant Raziel comme pour la protéger de la bestiole. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

Hermione eut un haut le cœur en voyant la créature et son dos lui fit plus mal au souvenir de longues griffures acérées lacérant sa chair. Les autres regardaient Raziel avec étonnement attendant une explication.

: Ce n'est plus la peine, professeur Rogue, commença la jeune française. Elle est morte…

: Comment ça, elle est morte ? Demanda Rogue en se tournant vers son élève.

: Je l'ais tuée…

Rogue la regarda sans réagir, abasourdi par ses paroles. Il se tourna finalement vers Ron pour lui dire d'aller chercher le directeur et Mc Gonagal.

: Oui, professeur, répondit le rouquin avant de filer.

Rogue vint à côté de la créature sans vie avant de fixer son regard sur Raziel, finalement inquiet pour sa santé.

: Vous n'avez rien, Miss Riel ?

: Non, professeur, je vais bien, répondit calmement la Serpentard.

: Mais comment…

Rogue fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Dumbledor et Mc Gonagal. Le directeur alla directement vers la créature tandis que Mc Gonagal prenait Raziel par les épaules, tremblante.

: Vous… Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda la directrice des Gryffondor visiblement ébranlée par la vision de la créature.

: Non, professeur, répéta Raziel.

: Comment avez-vous fait pour la tuer, Miss ? Lui demanda Dumbledor avec curiosité.

: Je… J'ai lancé le sortilège de la mort, professeur, répondit Raziel avec un peu moins d'assurance.

: Et il a fonctionné ? Fit Dumbledor, incrédule.

: Oui…

: Allons, jeune fille, vous n'en êtes qu'au début de votre septième année, lui dit Mc Gonagal, elle aussi incrédule. Comment avez-vous pu maîtriser ce sortilège impardonnable si tôt ? On ne l'enseigne quand fin d'année…

: Je… Je ne sais pas, professeur, répondit Raziel avec hésitation. Peut-être que les pouvoirs des Anges que j'ai reçu ont renforcé ma propre magie…

: C'est sans doutes possible, Raziel, fit Dumbledor, pensif. Oui, ce doit être cela…

: Professeur… Quelle est cette créature ? Demanda Raziel.

: C'est une Ombrane, Raziel, l'une des gardiennes du culte Stéor, répondit Dumbledor d'une voix fatiguée. Professeur Rogue, voulez-vous faire disparaître cette créature, je vous pris ?

: Certainement, Dumbledor, répondit Rogue.

Il sortit sa baguette tandis que Dumbledor et Mc Gonagal entraînaient les plus jeunes hors de la chambre.

Une fois dehors, Dumbledor reprit la parole en observant intensivement Raziel.

: Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es apparemment autant en danger que Harry, Raziel, fit Dumbledor en réfléchissant. Et cela ne me plait guère…

Rogue les rejoignit et il leur suggéra de faire dormir Raziel dans le quartier des préfets en chef, celui-ci étant beaucoup plus sur que les dortoirs de Poudlard. Dumbledor hocha la tête, apparemment d'accord avec le professeur de potion.

: C'est ce que nous allons faire, répondit Dumbledor. Bien, à présent, qu'avez-vous décidé pour la réunion des ministres du 3 novembre ? Demanda le directeur à Harry et Raziel.

: Heu… Eh bien, je pense que je vais venir, répondit Harry avant de regarder Raziel.

: Moi aussi, répondit celle-ci en souriant à Harry.

Dumbledor afficha un sourire satisfait avant de poursuivre :

: Très bien, nous partirons le 3 en fin d'après midi, les informa Dumbledor avant de s'éloigner. Le bal et presque fini à présent, faites ce que vous voulez mais ne sortez pas de l'enceinte du château…

Le directeur disparu à l'angle du couloir et Mc Gonagal et Rogue le suivirent après leur avoir recommandé la prudence.

Raziel se rapprocha d'Hermione avant de reprendre la parole sous les yeux attentifs des autres.

: C'est l'une de ces créatures qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle en passant une main légère sur la robe de soirée de la gryffondor à hauteur de ses blessures.

: Oui, souffla Hermione en se tendant légèrement sous la caresse douloureuse.

Raziel fronça les sourcils, peinée de voir la gryffondor souffrir encore. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur la lumière et l'énergie, comme quand elle avait utilisé son pouvoir de guérison sur Tonks. La même lumière se dégagea de sa main et les runes réapparurent sur son corps. La lumière se fit plus intense et elle s'infiltra dans la robe d'Hermione pour atteindre le dos de celle-ci.

La préfète en chef des gryffondor eut un hoquet de surprise à cause de la brûlure occasionnée par l'utilisation de la magie pure. La douleur cessa subitement et complètement tandis que Raziel tombait à genou sur le sol, épuisée. Elle avait cependant réussi à éviter de relâcher l'énergie magique trop rapidement, ce qui lui évita de se blesser ou de s'évanouir.

Les autres la regardait, surpris, et Hermione se tourna vers elle, débordante de joie. « La douleur est enfin partie ! » Elle se pencha sur Raziel pour l'aider à se relever avant de lui déposer une bise sur la joue. Raziel haussa un sourcil surpris avant de rougir tout comme Hermione qui se calma immédiatement.

Les autres sourirent devant cet échange amusant et Raphaël sauta au cou de sa sœur.

: Tu m'as fait peur, grande sœur, fit-il d'une voix émue. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave…

: Rassure-toi, petit frère, je vais bien, répondit doucement Raziel en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hermione remercia Raziel et lui proposa de s'installer dans sa chambre pour être plus en sécurité. Raziel accepta et le groupe d'amis se sépara pour aller se coucher. Arrivait à la chambre d'Hermione, Raziel fit apparaître un petit lit à côté de celui de la préfète.

Elles se mirent en pyjama chacune à leur tour avant d'entamer une conversation. Elles se couchèrent finalement tard dans la nuit, toutes deux fatiguées mais ravies.

Raziel avait décidé de garder pour elle son altercation avec Pansy ainsi que sa rencontre avec la créature humanoïde rouge clair.

* * *

Sang tournait en rond et Carmin avait eut du mal à la retenir lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'aller voir ce que faisait Magenta. Il avait réussit à la raisonner de justesse et depuis lors, la cheftaine du trio faisait les cents pas au centre du salon. 

Magenta apparut soudain au centre du salon dans une nappe de fumée. Sang allait se jeter sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle vit sa compagne tomber à la renverse et du sang s'étendre sur le sol. Sang resta pétrifiée, totalement sous le choc.

Carmin se précipita sur Magenta, mortellement inquiet pour son amie. Il la retourna et vit les profondes griffures au niveau du ventre. Il paniqua un instant avant de se reprendre et d'invoquer la guérison démoniaque. Mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci n'eut aucun effet sur son amie. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu faire une blessure pareille.

Sang s'agenouilla auprès de Magenta alors que celle-ci semblait se remettre doucement du choc causé par sa chute. La démone claire offrit un sourire rassurant à ses compagnons.

: Qui t'a fait ça ? Lui demanda Sang d'une voix rendue rauque par la colère.

: Allons, calme-toi, mon amour, répondit faiblement Magenta.

: Répond à ma question, Magenta ! S'énerva Sang.

: Elle est de plus en plus faible, constata Carmin d'une voix triste.

: Magenta, répond à ma question ! Répéta Sang, désemparée.

: Poudlard… Une Ombrane… Raziel… Fut tout ce que parvint à dire Magenta avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

Sang bondit et se jeta presque sur la porte de la Cabane Hurlante. Carmin l'appela avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

: Où vas-tu, Sang ?

: A Poudlard, répondit son amie. Si cette Raziel à quelque chose à voir avec la blessure de Magenta, je la tue !

: Attends !

Mais Sang ne l'écouta pas et la démone sortit de leur QG sans un regard en arrière. Sa rage était telle que ses yeux étaient devenus rouge lumineux.

* * *

(1) : Dans la société démoniaque, le stade adulte est atteint à 200 ans. Le trio est donc relativement jeune… 

Voilà ! L'avenir risque d'être mouvementé !

Bises,

Lumenor.


	14. 13 Promenons nous dans les bois

Bien, bien, l'histoire avance… 8D

Réponse à **POH** : Et oui, elle n'est pas du tout contente notre démone… Enfin, je pense que ça ce vois dans le début de ce chapitre… Merci pour tes reviews POH, ça fait vraiment plaisir… ;D

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long… Et toujours ce même problème avec le tiré de dial... Si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairer à ce sujet...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…

* * *

Sang observait les allez et venu des élèves de Poudlard, essayant de localiser celle qui s'appelait Raziel. D'après l'image du miroir d'Etirèv, elle avait une drôle de couleur de cheveux et serait donc facile à repérer.

Sang se déplaça sur le toit de l'une des tours du château pour observer plus attentivement le bord du lac. Elle repéra immédiatement une chevelure bleu pale au milieu d'un petit groupe d'élèves et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. « Bien, à présent, attendons qu'elle soit seule… »

Sang trouva un renfoncement sur le toit et décida d'y rester jusqu'à la nuit tombée, attendant patiemment de passer à l'action.

* * *

La grande salle était remplie de conversations de toute sortes, les nombreux élèves attendant avec beaucoup d'impatience le dîner. 

A la table des serpentard, Pansy et Raziel se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis un bon moment quand Draco se tourna vers la française.

: Quelque chose cloche entre vous deux on dirait…

: Euh… Non, non, répondit Raziel avec une note surprise dans la voix. Tout va pour le mieux…

: Mouais, répondit Draco d'une voix septique.

Il se détourna d'elle et Raziel adressa un regard assassin à Pansy avant de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Elle tourna son regard vers la table des gryffondor et couva son frère des yeux, celui-ci discutait joyeusement avec Hermione et Ginny.

Les plats se remplirent soudain sur les tables et les conversations se calmèrent un court instant le temps pour les élèves de se servir. Raziel n'avait pas vraiment faim et elle ne se servit que très peu, plus pour que personne ne s'inquiète que par envie.

Elle fut la première à se lever et elle sortit de la salle sans un regard pour les autres élèves ou les professeurs. En vérité, elle sentait à nouveau ce mélange de mélancolie et de solitude qui la rendait si froide parfois. Dans ces moments là, elle préférait être seule afin de ne pas imposer aux autres son humeur étrange.

Elle passa les grandes portes du hall d'entrée du château et s'avança dans le parc. Elle prit la direction du lac après un petit moment de réflexion et retourna s'adosser contre le chêne dépouillé qui se dressait là. Elle reprit la même position que l'autre jour et ferma les yeux.

Elle écouta avec délice le bruit léger du vent sur le parc tranquille, les cris des volatiles nocturnes dans la forêt proche, les bruits du château comme le murmure assourdis des conversations, ou le son à peine perceptible des couverts et des bancs… Elle respira à plein poumon l'air frais de la nuit et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres, tout ceci lui faisait oublier son humeur sombre.

Un bruit de chute et le bruit caractéristique d'une branche qui se brise sous un poids trop lourd tira Raziel de ses pensées et elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour inspecter le parc. Celui-ci semblait calme, tout paraissait normal. Elle s'adossa à nouveau tranquillement contre le chêne en gardant les yeux ouverts toutefois.

La lune était pleine ce qui permettait à Raziel de bien voir le parc. Une ombre cacha un petit moment la lumière lunaire et la jeune française leva rapidement les yeux. Une ombre se rapprochait d'elle mais elle ne fit rien pour l'éviter, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'y échapper.

Une créature humanoïde semblable à celle qui l'avait sauvez la veille la prit par les épaules et la propulsa à trois ou quatre mètres du chêne et elle atterrit plus près du lac. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur, elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine la brûlait deux fois plus douloureusement que d'habitude.

Elle roula sur le sol dur et glacé avant de s'immobiliser les yeux fermés, tentant vainement d'apaiser la douleur. La créature vint vers elle et la prit par la gorge pour la soulever. Raziel se retrouva bientôt suspendue à cinquante centimètres du sol.

: Que lui as-tu fait ? Cracha la créature d'une voix dure.

: A… qui ? Demanda difficilement Raziel.

: Ne te moque pas de moi ! Cracha la créature avec un rictus haineux. Que lui as-tu fait ?

Raziel fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et sa vue se fit trouble. La créature vit le voile de douleur dans les yeux de l'humaine et elle hésita sur la conduite à tenir. « Une simple humaine ne peut infliger de telles blessures… Même les Anges sont incapable de blesser un être de la sorte… »

Sang relâcha un peu la pression de sa main sur le cou de l'humaine, hésitante. Des cris se firent entendre dans le château et elle se tourna vers celui-ci.

Des humains avançaient vers elles, tenant leurs baguettes magiques en avant, prêts à attaquer. Sang fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Raziel. Celle-ci la regardait avec perplexité ce qui agaça un peu plus la démone.

L'un des humains cria une formule magique et un sortilèges passa juste à côté de la démone rouge sang. Renonçant à l'idée de tous les affronter, elle lança un dernier regard à Raziel avant de la projeter dans les airs sans même regarder où elle atterrirait.

Sang bondit vers les arbres les plus proches et fila vers la lisière de la forêt avant de disparaître dans les ombres de celle-ci.

Raziel sentit qu'on la projetait en l'air et elle entendit les professeurs et ses amis lui crier quelque chose mais elle ne compris pas quoi. L'attaque inattendue de cette créature l'avait passablement déstabilisé et épuisée.

Elle se sentit retomber et elle tomba dans le lac glacial. Surprise, elle en perdit son oxygène et elle se sentit glisser vers l'inconscience. Quelque chose plongea à côté d'elle et on la remonta vers la surface. A demi consciente, elle ne fit aucun effort pour aider son sauveur.

Elle fut de nouveau à l'air libre et elle respira très faiblement l'oxygène qui lui manquait. Elle entendait les autres s'agiter autour d'elle mais sa vue était trop brouillée pour qu'elle puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. La dernière chose qu'elle discerna avant de s'évanouir fut la tache blanche qu'était la lune sur la voûte céleste nocturne.

: Raziel ! Réveille-toi, supplia Raphaël à genou près de sa sœur.

La jeune française était inconsciente devant eux, ruisselante de gouttes d'eau glacée, et elle semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Dumbledor inspecta le parc mais tout était redevenu normal.

: Emportez-la à l'infirmerie, ordonna Dumbledor au professeur Mc Gonagal.

: Oui, Dumbledor, répondit la directrice adjointe.

Minerva fit léviter la serpentard inconsciente et se dirigea à pas pressés vers le château, suivie par le groupe d'amis de la jeune française. Dumbledor se tourna vers Rogue.

: Trouvez les fantômes et dite leur de surveiller le parc à tour de rôle, lui dit le directeur.

: Oui…

Rogue partit sur le champ. Un groupe d'élèves de serpentard alla vers le lac et Pansy, qui les menait, fit semblant de s'évanouir. Tout le groupe ricana sous les yeux coléreux des gryffondor restant.

: Rentrez tous au château, ordonna Dumbledor d'une voix cassante au groupe de serpentard.

Ceux-ci partirent sans protester, perdant subitement leurs sourires idiots.

: Rentrez tous, répéta Dumbledor d'un ton plus conciliant à tous les autres élèves.

Tout le monde rentra au château, élèves comme professeurs.

* * *

Pomfresh s'affairait autour de Raziel avec une énergie débordante. La jeune française était aussi pâle qu'un linge et complètement glacée. Pomfresh faisait son possible pour remettre d'aplomb la serpentard mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'y parvenait pas. 

L'infirmière de Poudlard abandonna finalement et elle alla dans son bureau pour réfléchir à la question plus posément. Ne trouvant aucune solution, elle ressortit de son bureau et se dirigea droit sur Harry et Hermione.

: Asseyez-vous, tous les deux, vous tremblez, reprocha doucement l'infirmière inquiète.

Harry et Hermione s'exécutèrent sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur Raziel. Draco vint à côté de Harry et lui pressa tendrement l'épaule d'une main légère pour essayer de le rassurer. Raphaël penché au dessus de sa sœur, répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots.

: Raziel ! Raziel, réveille-toi ! Raziel ! Raziel !

Fleur s'approcha du jeune français et elle prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. « Si Raziel meurt, nous ne pourrons pas arrêter Voldemort… Et Raphaël ne supporterait pas la mort de sa sœur… » Fleur poussa un gros soupir, elle aussi inquiète.

Ginny sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils se tournèrent tous vers Dumbledor. Celui-ci alla directement vers le lit de l'inconsciente et il interrogea Mc Gonagal du regard. La directrice des gryffondor était restait dans un coin de la salle sans rien dire, très inquiète pour le futur. Elle secoua négativement la tête à l'intention de Dumbledor avant de replonger dans ses réflexions.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils et il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir, attendant que la petite fille d'Alquia se réveille.

* * *

Sang entra dans la Cabane Hurlante en étant beaucoup moins en colère. En fait, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas mal réagis à la situation. « Ma réaction était trop impulsive… Cela ne doit pas se reproduire… » 

Elle pénétra dans le salon. Magenta était toujours étendue au sol, Carmin à ses côtés. La cheftaine s'approcha de ses deux compagnons, une lueur alarmée dans les yeux.

: Alors ? Demanda-t-elle à Carmin.

: Toujours rien… Où était-tu ? Répondit le démon noir.

: A… A Poudlard…

: Tu n'as rien fait que nous pourrions regretter au moins ? Demanda Carmin avec appréhension.

: On verra, répondit durement Sang, agacée. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore guérie ?

: J'ai essayé mais ça ne marche pas… Son état n'est pas pire mais il ne s'améliore pas non plus… Je trouve cela inquiétant, ajouta Carmin d'une voix abattue.

: Monte la dans notre chambre, s'il te plait, je dois réfléchir…

Carmin obéit tout de suite et il souleva très précautionneusement Magenta avant de monter à l'étage pour l'installer dans leur lit.

Sang resta dans le salon jusqu'à l'aube, cherchant la solution à ses problèmes sans parvenir à la trouver.

* * *

Le deux novembre, les cours avaient repris et Raziel était toujours inconsciente. Harry et Dracon observaient Hagrid qui essayait d'attirer une licorne plus farouche que les autres. 

: Tu crois qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ? Demanda Harry en chuchotant d'une voix inquiète.

: Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Harry ? Répondit Draco avec une pointe d'étonnement.

: Raphaël ne va pas bien du tout depuis que Raziel est inconsciente. Ginny m'a dit ce matin qu'on pourrait facilement le prendre pour un zombie en cours…

: Je vois… Dumbledor t'a dit qu'elle était cette… chose qui l'a attaqué ? Poursuivit Draco, les yeux braqués sur la fière licorne.

: Non, il n'a rien dit à personne…

Ils se turent à l'approche de la fin du cours et bientôt, Hagrid leur donna deux rouleaux à faire sur les licornes pour le prochain cours.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers le château en silence. Pansy passa devant Harry et Draco et elle adressa à ce dernier un regard haineux. Surpris, Draco s'arrêta un petit instant.

: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drac ? Lui demanda Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite et il continua à observer Parkinson. Hermione arriva à leur hauteur et elle s'approcha d'eux en voyant l'immobilité de Draco.

: Ca va, Draco ? Fit-elle avec curiosité.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et les rouvrit avant de répondre.

: Oui, oui, ça va…

Il leur adressa un sourire et partit vers le château. « La lettre… j'avais oublié la lettre de mon père… Je devrais peut-être la lire. Peut-être que c'est important… » Draco monta les marches devant l'entrée du château sans réellement s'en rendre compte, trop absorbé par ses réflexions.

« Venant de lui, ça m'étonnerai que ce soit important… Oh et puis merde ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien dire ou faire ! Il ne fais plus partit de ma famille ! Non, mieux, je ne fais plus partit de cette famille absurde ! »

Draco eut un pincement au cœur en pensant « Je dois les oublier, mon avenir est ailleurs… »

* * *

A la fin de l'après-midi, Dumbledor reçu une lettre cacheté en provenance du ministère de la magie anglais. 

_Cher Dumbledor,_

_Je suis au regret de vous informer que la réunion n'aura pas lieu. De nouvelles attaques ont eut lieux un peu partout en Europe et les Amériques commencent elles aussia être touchées par la noirceur de Lord Voldemort._

_Nous sommes donc obligés d'abandonner l'idée d'une telle réunion, la sécurité des ministres primant sur le reste des priorités._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées,_

_Cornélius Fudge. _

Le directeur de Poudlard fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce revirement de situation. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour réfléchir. « Annulée ? Tout devient plus compliqué de jour en jour… Si au moins Raziel était réveillée… »

Fumseck poussa un cri sur son perchoir et Dumbledor lança un regard intrigué à son phoenix.

: Et bien, Fumseck, que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda le directeur à son vieux compagnon ailé.

Le phoenix s'agita sur son perchoir avant de prendre son envol et de sortir par la fenêtre ouverte. Dumbledor le regarda faire sans comprendre puis reprit le fil de ses pensées. « Je me demande qu'elle était cette créature… Ce n'était pas un animal et pourtant… Cela ne ressemblait à rien que nous ayons déjà vu… »

Dumbledor poussa un soupir mi-résigné, mi-exaspéré. Il retourna à son bureau et s'assit. Il était en train de relire la lettre du ministre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

: Entrez ! Fit distraitement le directeur pensif.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mc Gonagal entra dans le bureau avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dumbledor lui fit signe de s'asseoir mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête et prit la parole.

: Dumbledor, elle s'est réveillée, l'informa la directrice des gryffondor.

: Ah ! Très bien, répondit Dumbledor en se levant.

Le directeur fit le tour du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

: Venez.

Mc Gonagal lui emboîta le pas et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

* * *

Raziel avait ouvert les yeux avec quelques réticences, la lumière déclinante du soleil lui faisant horriblement mal aux yeux. Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le visage anxieux de son frère penché sur elle. 

: Raziel ! Ca va ? Demanda Raphaël à sa sœur, alertant les autres de son réveil.

: Ca va, petit frère, répondit la jeune française avec un sourire.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, adoptant la position assise. Hermione et Fleur s'approchèrent immédiatement, suivies par Draco, Harry et Ginny.

: Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la demi vélane à son amie.

: Je vais bien Fleur, je me sens en pleine forme, répondit Raziel avec une grimace mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

Elle repoussa la couverture de son lit et se prépara à se lever quand Pomfresh apparut à la porte de son bureau.

: Je ne vous conseille pas de vous lever, jeune fille. Vous devriez vous reposer, avertit l'infirmière.

Raziel lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de se lever du lit. Pomfresh revint en maugréant dans son bureau, une lueur résignée dans les yeux.

Raziel adressa un sourire aux autres en les faisant reculer pour fermer le rideau de son lit. Elle se changea et remit son ensemble préféré : le blanc en cuir. Elle repoussa le rideau juste au moment ou Dumbledor et Mc Gonagal entraient dans l'infirmerie. Le directeur s'approcha de la serpentard avec un certain soulagement dans le regard.

: Vous êtes réveillée. Bien, commença Dumbledor. Je dois vous informer que la réunion entre les ministres est annulée, nous restons donc ici demain…

: Annulée ? Le coupa Harry. Pourquoi ?

: C'est trop risqué, semble-t-il, répondit Dumbledor. Il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, et toi aussi Raziel, que Lord Voldemort va étendre sur le monde sorcier sa noirceur et sa haine. Il n'aura de cesse de terroriser les sorciers du monde entier…

: Je croyais qu'il voulait nous tuer en priorité, lui fit remarquer Raziel avec étonnement en désignant Harry et elle-même.

: Oui, mais ses nouveaux pouvoirs doivent lui monter à la tête, répondit Dumbledor. Et puis, il me semble qu'il a déjà tenté de vous tuer plus d'une fois, Miss Riel…

: Dumbledor, intervint Mc Gonagal, pensez vous que le seigneur noir s'en prendra aux élèves de l'école ?

: Il l'a déjà fait, Minerva, répondit Dumbledor, las.

Les autres observèrent le directeur et il leur apparut en cet instant plus vieux que n'importe quel homme sur terre.

Raziel toussota pour faire diversion et les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur adressa un sourire rassurant.

: Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi, Raziel ? Demanda Ron en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

: Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que nous parviendrons à vaincre Voldemort, répondit Raziel en fixant Harry.

: Pourquoi en es-tu aussi certaine ? Lui demanda le survivant.

: Parce que je refuse que celui qui a tué tant de gens reste impuni, mon cher Harry, répondit Raziel avec un sourire confiant.

Ils regardèrent leur amie avec étonnement et un zest de confiance. Dumbledor, lui, souriait tout comme Mc Gonagal. Les paroles de la jeune française avaient un peu apaisées les doutes et les craintes du directeur de Poudlard.

: Bien, je vous laisse à vos occupations, fit Dumbledor avant de sortir, suivit par Mc Gonagal.

: Tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Raphaël à sa sœur.

: Très bien, petit frère, répondit sa sœur. Cesse de te faire du mauvais sang pour moi…

Raphaël adressa un sourire contrit à Raziel, sachant parfaitement qu'il se conduisait parfois comme une mère poule avec sa sœur. Et d'ailleurs, c'était réciproque.

: Que diriez-vous d'une balade dans le parc ? Lança soudain Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Des sourires apparurent sur les lèvres de ses amis et c'est Harry qui répondit.

: Super idée ! S'exclama le survivant en traînant Draco vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

Le serpentard blond lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-désespéré aux autres et ceux-ci les suivirent en riant doucement, eux aussi amusés.

* * *

Sang était resté au chevet de Magenta toute la nuit et toute la journée. Elle avait essayé de guérir son amour sans y parvenir. Frustrée, elle restait assise à côté du lit de Magenta en lui serrant la main avec inquiétude, le regard fixe. 

Carmin entra dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il alla vers Sang et lui murmura à l'oreille :

: L'espion est de retour.

Sang sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui avec un rictus de rage.

: Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

: Il est dans le village sorcier…

: Laissons-le pour l'instant, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, fit Sang en reposant son regard sur Magenta.

: Mais…

: Carmin ! Nous devons d'abord trouver le moyen de guérir Magenta, le coupa Sang.

: Oui, excuse-moi. Tu as raison, reconnu Carmin avec un regard triste pour Magenta.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Carmin repartit au rez-de-chaussée, frustré d'être aussi impuissant.

* * *

Draco observait les nuages bas menaçants qui glissaient sur le ciel bleu azur. Il s'était installé au pied du chêne qui était finalement devenu leur lieu de rassemblement coutumier. 

Il tenait nerveusement la lettre de son père entre ses doigts, hésitant à l'ouvrir ou non. « On est le 4 novembre. Demain aura lieu la première réunion de l'AD… » Draco regarda les nombreuses tours du château avant de reporter son regard sur le lac paisible.

Il froissa légèrement la lettre sans s'en rendre compte, repensant à sa mère. « Comme j'aimerai que vous soyez à côté de moi pour m'aider, mère… » Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et il les chassa rageusement avant de se lever. « Je dois être fort… »

Il retourna vers le château en rangeant la lettre dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il allait rentrer quand il entendit une bagarre pas loin. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et s'en approcha rapidement.

Près de la rive du lac, il découvrit Pansy en train de s'en prendre à Raphaël, Hermione et Ginny avec l'aide de Crabbe et Goyle.

Il courut dans leur direction, la colère couvant en lui. Il arriva juste à temps pour retenir le bras de Crabbe qui s'apprêtait à frapper Ginny.

: Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Cria le préfet en chef des serpentard, hors de lui.

Les trois serpentard s'immobilisèrent en l'entendant et ils se tournèrent vers lui.

: Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà ? Fit Pansy avec un petit ricanement mauvais. Ne serait-ce pas bébé Draco ?

: Tais-toi, Pansy ! J'enlève 20 points à serpentard pour ce que vous venez de faire, cracha haineusement Draco.

: Toi ? Nous enlever des points ? Fit Pansy avec un sourire mauvais.

Draco l'ignora et il entraîna ses trois amis un peu plus loin. Pansy ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et elle lança méchamment :

: Bébé Draco se sent seul depuis la mort de sa maman ?

Draco se figea et les autres le regardèrent bizarrement en entendant cela. Le préfet en chef des serpentard vint se planter devant Pansy.

: Comment… Comment sais-tu, langue de vipère ? Demanda Draco d'une voix ou la colère n'avait d'égale que la tristesse.

Pansy se contenta de rire avant de s'éloigner, Crabbe et Goyle dans son sillage.

Draco ferma les poings de rage, totalement impuissant. « Si je m'écoutai, j'effacerai ce sourire stupide que tu affiches sans cesse depuis que tu crois diriger les serpentard… » Le blond souffla profondément pour se calmer.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

: C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Ta mère… est morte, Drac ?

: Oui, répondit le préfet en chef d'une voix douloureuse, les yeux rivés au sol.

: Je suis désolée, fit Hermione, peinée pour leur ami. Viens…

Elle entraîna le serpentard vers le château accompagnée de Ginny et Raphaël. Ginny lança un regard incrédule à Hermione et celle-ci soupira. « Sa mère… morte. Mais comment ? Je ne comprends pas, les Malfoy sont l'une des familles sorcières les plus puissantes… »

Ils arrivèrent au château alors que le ciel se teintait de rouge.

* * *

Hermione avait conduit Draco au salon réservé aux préfets en chef. Ginny, malgré les bleus qui commençaient à la lancer, alla chercher le reste de leur groupe. 

Raphaël aida Hermione à installer Draco dans l'un des fauteuils, le blond ne réagissait plus à rien, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Hermione pria pour que Harry arrive bientôt, sachant que le survivant serait le seul à pouvoir réconforter Draco.

Hermione et Raphaël s'installèrent sur le canapé en face de Draco, observant leur ami sans pouvoir le réconforter.

Ginny arriva enfin accompagnée de Harry, Ron et Fleur. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Raphaël, inquiète pour le frère de son amie. Harry alla droit sur Draco et il le prit simplement dans ses bras, devinant que le serpentard blond ne voudra pas parler de sa mère avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

Ron rejoignit Hermione et il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé précisément mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Raziel venait d'arriver.

La dernière venue se dirigea droit sur son frère et elle demanda à Raphaël si il allait bien.

: Je vais bien, juste quelques bleus…

Raziel l'observa attentivement et elle fit de même avec Ginny et Hermione avant de se calmer un peu. Cette dernière avait rougis ce qui fit sourire Ginny.

: Que s'est-il passer ? Demanda Raziel.

Comme personne ne répondait, elle se plaça devant Draco et Harry.

: Drac, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…

: Raziel, ce n'est pas le moment, commença Harry, il…

: Non, laisse Harry, le coupa Draco avant de se tourner vers Raziel. Pansy les a attaqué alors que je passais par là. Je suis intervenu et elle m'a parlé de… ma mère, termina le serpentard en baissant la tête.

Raziel fronça dangereusement les sourcils, essayant difficilement de se contenir. N'y tenant plus, elle explosa :

: Cette vipère ! Cria Raziel, hors d'elle. Elle est allait trop loin cette fois !

Raziel sortit comme une tornade, visiblement très remontée. Les autres ne comprirent pas ce qu'elle entendait par 'cette fois' et ils la suivirent précipitamment, même Draco, voulant empêcher à leur amie de faire une bêtise.

* * *

Raziel marchait au pas de course. « A cette heure-ci, ils doivent être dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner… » 

Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes de la salle et les ouvrit violemment. Le silence l'accueillit dans la salle pas tout à fait pleine. Certains professeurs déjà présents la regardèrent avec curiosité.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table et repéra Pansy parmi les élèves de sa maison. Elle alla directement vers elle et lui murmura d'une voix rageuse :

: Toi et moi, dans le parc à 11h00 !

Tous les serpentard l'entendirent alors que les élèves des autres maisons tendaient les oreilles pour entendre ce qu'elle disait. Pansy était piégée. Si elle ne relevait pas le défi devant tous ceux qui les observaient, elle pouvait dire adieu à son autorité sur les serpentard.

D'un autre côté, elle soupçonnait fortement Raziel d'être plus forte qu'elle. Indécise, Pansy hésita avant de répondre finalement :

: J'y serais…

: Parfait, Vipère ! Cracha Raziel avant de s'éloigner.

Elle sortit de la salle et alla vers la porte d'entrée du château, plutôt impatiente de remettre Pansy à sa place. Les autres arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée du château et ils rejoignirent Raziel à la porte d'entrée.

: Raziel ? L'appela Fleur. Qu'as-tu fait ?

: Ce qu'il fallait, répondit la française aux cheveux bleu clair.

Elle leur adressa un sourire malicieux avant de sortir dans le parc. Ils la suivirent, intrigués par son comportement. Raziel se dirigea vers leur chêne et elle s'y installa dans le but d'attendre son adversaire. Les autres la regardèrent faire sans comprendre et Draco allait parler quand un groupe de serpentard sortit du château à la suite de Pansy.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir arriver des élèves des autres maisons voulant assister à l'affrontement. Raziel sourit et elle se leva pour accueillir son adversaire en gardant son sourire.

: Bien, tu es venue, fit Raziel. Que préfères-tu, avec ou sans l'aide de la magie ?

: Je ne te fais pas suffisamment confiance pour envisager un duel de magie avec toi, Miss Ange ! Cracha Pansy avec dégoût.

: Comme tu voudras, Vipère, répondit calmement Raziel. Nous réglerons donc cela à l'ancienne…

: Je t'attends, murmura Pansy d'une voix doucereuse.

Parkinson recula vers une surface plus plane du parc et Raziel la suivit. Les deux adversaires furent bientôt entourées par les autres élèves qui formaient une sorte d'arène au centre de laquelle se tenaient Raziel et Pansy. Au premier rang se tenaient les amis respectifs des deux antagonistes.

: Quand tu veux, fit moqueusement Raziel.

Pansy ne répondit pas et elle s'élança sur Raziel. Celle-ci esquiva l'attaque grossière sans problème avec un sourire condescendant. Pansy poussa un grognement de rage et elle revint à la charge avec une approche plus subtile. Elle balança son poing gauche droit dans la figure de Raziel pour faire diversion tandis que de l'autre, elle frappa les côtes de celle-ci. Raziel parvint à éviter le poing se dirigeant vers sa tête mais elle reçue l'autre de plein fouet.

La jeune française en perdit son souffle. Les amis de Pansy ricanèrent et elle en profita pour attaquer dans la foulé : elle balança un autre coup de poing. Raziel l'évita sans trop de mal sauf pour ses côtes douloureuses. Elle attendit que Pansy revienne vers elle pour passer à l'action. Alors que son ennemie courrait vers elle à toute vitesse, elle décocha un coup de pied fulgurant juste sur sa trajectoire et Pansy se plia en deux sous le choc.

La prétentieuse serpentard tomba à genou en essayant de retrouver son souffle, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Raziel attendit qu'elle se relève pour poursuivre le combat. Pansy se jeta furieusement sur la française et la prit par les épaules avant de passer derrière elle pour l'étrangler. Les élèves s'agitèrent. Il n'avait jamais était question d'un combat à mort…

Raziel fronça les sourcils avant de perdre peu à peu son accès à l'oxygène. Elle agrippa les bras de Pansy devant son cou et la tira en même temps qu'elle se penchait en avant. Parkinson passa par-dessus la française et elle fit un court vol plané avant d'atterrir durement sur l'herbe desséchée du parc. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits puis elle se releva, prête à revenir à la charge.

Raziel lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Pansy s'élança vers elle, excédée. Elle ne finit cependant pas sa course effrénée, les professeurs étant arrivés pour stopper le combat. Rogue attrapa Pansy par le bras et la retint fermement tandis que Mc Gonagal signifiait à Raziel de ne plus bouger en posant une main sur son épaule.

Dumbledor arriva à son tour et il regarda les deux élèves avec une pointe d'exaspération.

: Bien, vous serez toutes les deux mises en retenue, commença le directeur. Professeurs, trouvez quelque chose à faire à nos deux punies…

Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête et Dumbledor reprit la parole.

: Vous autres, dit-il en regardant les élèves, retournez au château. Harry ? J'aimerais que toi et tes amis vous veniez dans mon bureau tout de suite à l'exception de vous Miss Riel…

: Oui, professeur, répondit Harry avec un regard en biais pour Raziel.

Celle-ci avait hoché la tête et elle regarda ses amis partir vers le château en compagnie de Dumbledor. Mc Gonagal toussota, ramenant l'attention des deux élèves et de Rogue sur elle.

: Pour ma part, je n'ais rien à leur faire faire, fit la directrice des gryffondor avec un regard interrogateur pour Rogue.

: En vérité, moi non plus, Minerva, fit Rogue en lui rendant son regard.

: Eh bien… Que va-t-on leur faire faire comme punition, dans ce cas ? Demanda Mc Gonagal.

: Peut-être que Hagrid a besoin d'aide, suggéra Rogue, pensif.

: C'est une bonne idée ! Répondit la directrice des gryffondor. Suivez-nous…

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la cabane d'Hagrid, Pansy lançant des regards meurtriers à sa rivale. Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane et frappèrent à la porte. La lumière éclairait l'intérieur de la cabane et le chien d'Hagrid aboyait avec moins d'ardeur que d'habitude. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas lourds et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hagrid apparemment fort occupé.

: Vous désirez ? Demanda le semi géant, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

: Nous avons là deux élèves qui doivent faire une retenue, expliqua Rogue. N'ayant rien à leur faire faire, nous nous demandions si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour vos… travaux, fit Rogue avec hésitation.

: Hum… Ma foi, ce ne serait pas de refus, fit Hagrid en réfléchissant. Entrez ! Dit-il aux deux élèves avant de se tourner vers ses deux confrères. Merci, je vais m'en occuper…

: Bien, répondit Mc Gonagal. A plus tard…

Les deux professeurs s'éloignèrent en discutant tandis que les deux élèves rentraient dans la cabane. Hagrid referma la porte et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Raziel s'assit avec reconnaissance tandis que Pansy observait le mobilier de la cabane avec répugnance. Elle resta debout, hautaine.

: Une retenue, alors...

Hagrid réfléchissait en observant les deux élèves. « Il y a bien ce petit problème à régler dans la forêt, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elles en soient capables sans mon aide… Pourtant cela me rendrait vraiment service… » Hésitant, il observa les ombres de la forêt. « Raziel serait sans doute en danger là-bas… Je risque d'avoir des problèmes s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Non, rien de réellement dangereux ne rode dans la forêt en ce moment… » Il reposa son regard sur les deux élèves qui le fixaient. « C'est décidé… »

: Eh bien, je pense avoir trouvé, fit Hagrid avec un sourire engageant.

: Ben, l'était temps ! Murmura Pansy d'une voix amère.

: Vous allez vous rendre dans la forêt interdite, commença Hagrid avant d'être interrompu par Pansy.

: Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ? S'exclama la serpentard, paniquée.

: Eh bien, Vipère, fit Raziel pour venir en aide à Hagrid. On a peur de quelques arbres ?

: Certainement pas, répliqua Pansy d'une voix chargée de haine contenue.

Hagrid lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-reconnaissant à Raziel avant de poursuivre.

: Bien. Récemment, une licorne s'est égarée dans la forêt. Elle a été blessée par une créature que je ne connais pas. Le problème, c'est qu'elle refuse que je l'approche. Peut-être que si vous y alliez, elle vous suivrait…

: Blessée par quoi ? Demanda Raziel avec une légère inquiétude.

: Je n'en sais rien, Raziel, répondit sincèrement le semi géant. Toujours est-il que cette créature n'est plus dans la forêt donc vous ne risquez rien. La licorne vous suivra sans doute plus volontiers que moi…

: Et où doit-on la conduire ? Demanda Pansy avec un regard narquois pour Raziel.

: Ici, conduisez-la ici, ensuite je me chargerai de la soigner, répondit Hagrid.

Hagrid les observa un instant se défier du regard avant de terminer :

: Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre la piste qui va vers le nord. Allez-y maintenant. Et soyez prudentes…

Elles sortirent et Hagrid retourna près du feu. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer et s'approcha de son gros chien noir afin de le soigner.

: On dirait que toi aussi tu as eut à faire à cette créature, mon pauvre Crockdur…

* * *

Dumbledor était à son bureau et observait les personnes devant lui avec gravité. 

: Il faut que vous sachiez que je me suis renseigné sur la créature qui a attaqué Raziel, fit le directeur.

: Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Harry alors que Raphaël fixait intensément le directeur de Poudlard.

: Eh bien, il est là le problème, soupira le directeur. Je n'ais rien trouvé…

: Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Mc Gonagal avec anxiété.

: Eh bien… Je penses que cela signifie que Raziel n'a pas eut à faire à une créature de notre monde, répondit Dumbledor, perplexe à cause de ses propres mots.

: Alors nous serions face à des créatures envoyez par Lord Voldemort ? Demanda Fleur en réfléchissant.

: Exactement, Miss Delacour, exactement, répondit Dumbledor avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent tous un moment, soit incrédules, soit légèrement désespérés par la tournure que prenait les évènements. Fumseck poussa son cri aux notes d'espérance, attirant leur attention.

Le phoenix de Dumbledor déploya ses ailes et brassa l'air durant quelques secondes avant de s'envoler de son perchoir pour sortir par la fenêtre. De nombreuses paires d'yeux suivirent le vol du phoenix sur le bleu sombre du ciel nocturne.

* * *

La forêt, plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit, résonnait de bruits inquiétants. Les branches craquaient sous l'action du vent, les volatiles noctambules poussaient leurs cris stridents sous la frondaison des arbres serrés et même les feuilles mortes semblaient revivre quelques minutes, juste le temps de participer à l'ambiance sonore de la forêt endormie. 

Raziel et Pansy avançaient sur la piste à peine distinguable sous l'épaisse couche d'humus qui couvrait le sol de la forêt interdite. Munies d'un lampion, elles avançaient lentement sous les branches des arbres.

: Quand je pense qu'il a osé nous envoyer dans cette putain de forêt par les temps qui courent ! Chuchota rageusement Pansy en suivant Raziel.

: Ferme-la ! Lui intima Raziel, exaspérée. Si tu n'avais pas fait l'imbécile, nous n'en serions pas là !

: Oh, toi ça va, Miss Ange ! Tu te crois meilleure que les autres, peut-être ?

: Au moins, je ne suis pas une vipère, moi… Répliqua Raziel avec acidité.

: Garce, tu vas ravaler tes paroles ou je…

: La ferme ! Ordonna Raziel alors qu'un cri aigu et strident inhumain transperçait la forêt toute entière.

Elles s'arrêtèrent. Pansy se sentit pâlir et Raziel retint son souffle un instant, un peu inquiète malgré elle. Elle reprit leur marche et Pansy la suivit de près.

Les ombres qui s'étendaient derrière les arbres prenaient des teintes différentes selon leur orientation. Certaines affichaient des reflets violets, d'autres gris anthracite ou même bleus et certaines même se voyaient affublées de reflets presque argentés quand la lumière le permettait.

Les arbres sombres étaient plutôt menaçants du fait de ces ombres et de leur imagination. Certains faisaient même penser à quelques vieillards desséchés aux longs bras squelettiques et fourchus pourvus de mains griffues. Raziel frissonna à cette pensée déplaisante et elle accéléra le pas. « Plus vite nous ferons, plus vite nous sortirons… »

: Tu essaies de me semer ? Demanda Pansy d'une voix acerbe.

« Pour un peu, je l'aurais presque oublié, cette buse… » Soupira intérieurement Raziel avant de répondre avec lassitude :

: Plus vite nous ferons, mieux ce sera…

: Mouais, dis plutôt que t'as la frousse ! Ricana Parkinson.

: C'est vrai que t'es une buse, finalement, fit distraitement la française occupée à surveiller les alentours.

: Quoi! S'étouffa Pansy en fermant les poings de colère.

: Bon, tais-toi maintenant, continua Raziel sans vraiment faire attention à elle. Je crois que nous approchons de la licorne en question…

: Ah ! Se moqua l'autre. Et comment le sais-tu, Sherlock Holmes ?

: Regarde à tes pieds, triple buse ! S'énerva Raziel.

Pansy baissa les yeux et vit une flaque d'un liquide assez épais de couleur argentée. Du sang de licorne. Elle releva rapidement les yeux pour constater que Raziel était partie devant sans l'attendre. Elle se pressa de rattraper la française.

: Ne fais pas de bruit, lui dit celle-ci en avançant à pas léger vers un bosquet d'arbres juste devant elles.

Pansy ne répondit pas cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait bougé dans le bosquet. Raziel s'avança lentement et écarta très lentement les quelques branches qui lui empêchaient de voir à l'intérieur du cercle d'arbres.

La licorne était couchée sur le sol, son flanc droit était couvert de sang argenté. Raziel s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. La licorne s'agita nerveusement et du sang suinta de sa vilaine blessure. Raziel lui murmura des mots apaisants et le son de la voix de l'humaine calma peu à peu la fantastique créature. Car fantastique, elle l'était. Cette licorne était plus grande que ses congénères. Son pelage était d'un blanc si intense qu'il en devenait légèrement bleuté et les poils de sa crinière et de sa queue étaient de couleur argent, semblables à deux coulées d'argent liquide.

Raziel s'accroupit devant la magnifique licorne et risqua une caresse sur son cou. La bête renâcla un petit instant puis se laissa finalement faire. Raziel sourit à la licorne blessée, heureuse de pouvoir l'approcher de si près sans risque.

Pansy la regardait faire sans broncher, une pointe de jalousie mordant son cœur. Elle s'approcha à son tour de la licorne mais celle-ci s'ébroua avec force avant de renâcler bruyamment. Pansy fronça les sourcils tandis que Raziel reprenait la parole.

: Ne t'approche pas, Vipère ! Lui ordonna la française. On dirait qu'elle n'apprécie pas les serpents…

: Comme tu veux, Miss Ange, répliqua froidement Pansy avec une main dans sa poche. Je vous attends plus loin…

La serpentard s'éloigna avec un rictus sadique sur le visage et Raziel se préoccupa à nouveau de la licorne, un peu inquiète par l'expression de sa rivale. Elle fit une dernière caresse à la licorne avant de se redresser. « Comment vais-je faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'elle se lève pour nous suivre ? » Se demanda la française en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La licorne se leva d'elle-même pendant que Raziel réfléchissait et celle-ci sursauta quand la licorne lui toucha le dos de ses naseaux. Raziel se retourna et elle caressa le pelage doux de la tête de la licorne. « Et bien, voilà qui règle le problème… Je me demande pourquoi elle s'est levée… »

La licorne secoua la tête. _C'est vous qui l'avez suggéré…_Raziel fit un bond de trois mètres en entendant cette voix dans sa tête et elle faillit faire une attaque. Elle se calma en fouillant les alentours du regard, essayant de voir qui avait parlé. _Je suis juste devant vous…_ Son cœur rata un battement mais cette fois elle ne fit aucun bond. La jeune française se tourna vers la licorne, stupéfaite.

: C'est toi ? Demanda la française en scrutant la licorne.

_Exactement._

: Comment ce fait-il que je puisse t'entendre ? Et que tu me comprennes ? Interrogea Raziel, à deux doigts de se pincer.

_Je sens en vous une lumière différente, celle des gardiens célestes… Une force qui n'est pas de ce monde. Je pense que cela est la réponse que vous cherchez… _

: Les pouvoirs des Anges ? Murmura Raziel en fixant ses mains.

_Anges ? Est-ce ainsi que vous nommez les gardiens célestes ? _

: Oui…

_Toi qui possèdes leurs pouvoirs, crois-tu pouvoir me guérir ? _Fit la licorne en positionnant son flanc déchiré face à la française.

: Laisse-moi faire, répondit Raziel avec un sourire.

Elle plaça sa main sur le flanc douloureux et elle refit appelle aux mêmes forces guérisseuses qu'avant. Sa main devint luminescente et la lumière se transmit au corps de la licorne blessée. La lumière se concentra sur la blessure et lorsqu'elle disparut, Raziel constata que la blessure n'existait plus. La licorne se cabra de contentement. _Merci…_

: Heu… De rien, répondit Raziel. Mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire une telle blessure ?

_Je n'ais pas eut le temps de voir, mais j'ai sentit... Et ce n'était pas une espèce connue. La chose qui m'a attaqué m'a parlé…_

: Pour te dire quoi ? Demanda la française.

_Qu'elle était obligée de faire ça pour sauver l'une des siens…_

Raziel ouvrit des yeux ronds tendit qu'une sorte de déclic se faisait dans son esprit : l'attaque de l'Ombrane, l'intervention de l'étrange créature à la peu rouge clair, se fuite, ses paroles…

Raziel fronça les sourcils.

: Je vois… Bien, il faut que je rentre, maintenant, fit Raziel avec un regard dans la direction du château.

_Je comprends. Je dois moi aussi partir…_

: Est-ce que je te reverrais ? Demanda Raziel, assez triste de devoir quitter la mystérieuse licorne.

_Si tu reviens dans l'ombre de la forêt, appelle mon nom et je viendrais. Je me nomme Liëna…_ Raziel hocha la tête. _Au revoir, gardienne… _La licorne se cabra une fois encore avant de sortir au galop du bosquet d'arbres. Raziel sortit elle aussi et elle suivit des yeux la licorne jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit hors de vue. « Gardienne ? Je ne suis pas un Ange… »

: Alors tu l'as soignée ? Demanda Pansy avec un sourire satisfait.

: Oui…

: Parfait, sortons de cette sinistre forêt, alors, fit Pansy en avançant vers le sentier presque entièrement recouvert de feuilles mortes.

Raziel ne répondit pas et suivit la pretencieuse serpentard. Celle-ci était ravie. « Je n'aurais pas à me débarrasser de ce stupide canasson… Tu vas payer cher ton arrogance, Raziel, et tu ne sera plus jamais là pour me défier ! » Pansy jubilait tandis qu'elles avançaient lentement le long de la piste.

La forêt était plongée dans un silence inquiétant et plutôt étouffant. Raziel méditait encore sur la découverte de son nouveau pouvoir. « Est-ce que je peux parler à tous les animaux ? C'est totalement démentiel ! »

Pansy replongea la main dans sa poche et elle caressa son couteau de poche avec un sourire mauvais. Elle joua avec le canif un petit moment, impatiente de le planter dans la chair de la garce qui la suivait…

* * *

Sang et Carmin n'en revenait toujours pas. 

Même le sang de licorne n'avait aucun effet sur leur amie. Sang était allait exprès dans la forêt pour trouver ce sang aux vertus magiques puissantes. Elle avait blessée une licorne en essayant de ne pas la tuer. La pauvre créature avait tout de même souffert et tous ça pour rien…

Sang avait osé porter la main sur une créature normalement révérée par son peuple et elle se sentait mal à l'aise depuis lors. Et Magenta était toujours gravement blessée.

« Magenta, réveille-toi ! Je t'en pris… » Pensa Sang, au supplice depuis que sa compagne était apparue devant eux couverte de sang…

* * *

La réunion dans le Bureau de Dumbledor se pousuivait. 

: Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir dans votre bureau, professeur ? Demanda Hermione au directeur de Poudlard.

: Je dois avouer, Miss Granger, que mon inquiétude est de plus en plus grande concernant Harry et Raziel, fit le directeur de Poudlard en se levant.

Il alla se poster à la fenêtre pour observer le calme qui régnait dans le parc. Son regard glissa sur le lac endormi et il se posa sur la cabane d'Hagrid. La lumière était allumée dans la cabane du gardien des lieux et des clés de Poudlard, ce qui intrigua le directeur. « Je passerais voir Hagrid après cette petite réunion. » Se promis Dumbledor en refaisant face à ses élèves et à Miss Delacour.

: Vous vouliez nous demander quelque chose ? Interrogea la demi vélane.

: Oui, Miss Delacour, répondit Dumbledor en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Je souhaiterai que nos deux amis en danger soient plus prudents, fit Dumbledor en posant un regard explicite sur Harry.

: Je vous assure que nous ne le faisons pas exprès, professeur, fit Harry en se ratatinant dans son siège.

: Je veux bien le croire, Harry, mais tu dois comprendre que Voldemort le fera exprès, lui, continua Dumbledor. Harry, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous perdre vous et Miss Riel…

: Je… Je sais, professeur, répliqua Harry avec une pointe d'amertume. « Ils ont peur de me perdre simplement parce qu'ils ont peur que Lord Voldemort ne les tus après moi… Parfois j'ais vraiment l'impression d'être un simple et stupide bouclier qui prend les coups… »

: … Tu m'écoutes, Harry ? Demanda Dumbledor en fixant le survivant.

: Désolé, professeur. Vous disiez ?

: Surtout ne pense pas que tu n'es rien pour nous, Harry. Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer que tu n'es qu'une protection, le rassura Dumbledor.

: Comment savez-vous ? Murmura Harry, surpris.

: Il nous suffit de lire sur ton visage et dans tes yeux, Harry, répondit doucement le directeur en retournant s'asseoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils et il se tourna vers ses amis en quête d'une confirmation. Ils le regardèrent avec des mines sévères et Hermione prit la parole :

: Nous ne voulons surtout pas te perdre, Harry, fit la préfète en chef avec un tremblement dans la voix. Tu es notre ami…

: Je ne m'en remettrais pas, mon vieux, confirma Ron d'une voix enrouée.

: Tu sais bien que je tiens à toi, fit Ginny avec un grand sourire pour le survivant.

: Je ne te permet même pas de douter de moi, Harry, fit Draco avec une pointe de peur dans la voix à l'idée de perdre son survivant.

Harry les regarda en silence. Fleur lui adressa un sourire.

: Tu n'as pas hésité à sauver Gabrielle il y a 3 ans, fit la demi vélane française. Tu es définitivement très important pour moi, Harry…

: Je ne te connais pas franchement bien, mais tu ressembles un peu à Raziel, poursuivit Raphaël un peu timide. Et en cela, je suis sur d'une chose…

: Laquelle ? Demanda Harry, étonnée que leur jeune ami prenne lui aussi la parole pour le rassurer.

: Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Il ne m'en faut pas d'avantage pour m'attacher à toi, termina le jeune français avec un sourire.

Harry répondit à son sourire, rassuré par leurs paroles. Dumbledor reprit la parole, satisfait :

: Tu vois, Harry… Fais passer le message à Raziel… et vous aussi, ajouta Dumbledor en regardant les autres. Je crains qu'elle ne soit plus tête brûlée que toi, Harry…

: Vous n'avez pas tord, professeur, soupira Raphaël avec une bonne dose de fatalisme et une touche d'humour en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les autres sourirent devant l'exaspération de leur ami et Dumbledor fit de même. « Tête brûlée… » Se répéta le directeur en observant une fois de plus la cabane de Hagrid. Il eut un drôle de pressentiment et décida d'écourter cette réunion improvisée.

: Soyez prudents, termina Dumbledor avant de se lever en leur faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient prendre congé.

Ils sortirent du bureau et Harry resta à la traîne. Une fois les autres sortit, il se tourna vers Dumbledor.

: Merci, professeur, fit le survivant avec sincérité avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Dumbledor le regarda partir avec un sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir pu aider le survivant. Son regard passa sur la cabane de Hagrid et il se dépêcha de prendre sa cape avant de sortir à pas pressés pour se rendre chez le gardien des lieux et des clés de Poudlard.

* * *

Les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus espacés et Pansy décida de passer à l'action avant qu'elles n'atteignent la lisière de la forêt. 

Elle ralentit l'allure pour que Raziel soit à sa hauteur et elle se fit dépasser. Raziel la laissa faire et elle ne comprit que trop tard son erreur. Pansy s'était jetée sur elle par derrière, la maintenant en place d'un bras passé autour de la cou.

: Mais que...

De l'autre main, Parkinson avait attrapé son canif. « Si je ne suis pas assez forte pour t'affronter à la magie, tu n'es pas assez forte pour me résister au couteau… » Pensa Pansy avec une certaine fierté. Elle ouvrit le couteau et frappa Raziel au côté droit.

Raziel sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair avec stupéfaction. La douleur cuisante qui lui vrilla le côté droit la fit haleter et sa surprise était telle qu'elle ne réagit pas. Seconde erreur…

Pansy retira la lame sans ménagement et elle se recula un peu. Elle enfonça une seconde fois la lame dans la chair de Raziel, dans le dos au niveau du poumon droit. Raziel sentir les tissus se déchirer et elle entendit Pansy lui cracher :

: J'espère que tu éviteras de me défier à l'avenir, ou je serais moins clémente…

Pansy la lâcha et elle s'effondra sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Elle regarda la serpentard s'éloigner d'elle avec colère pour sa propre stupidité et rage pour s'être faite attaquer dans le dos.

Raziel expulsa l'air de ses poumons défaillants avec un sifflement. Sa vue se brouilla et elle ne distingua bientôt plus qu'une mosaïque de couleurs informes. A bout de force, elle s'évanouit au milieu de la piste. Les feuilles mortes qui l'entouraient avaient une teinte rouge sang…

* * *

A suivre ! 

Bises,

Lumenor.


	15. 14 Prise de position

Salut tout le monde ! Chap 14 on-line !

Désolé, l'attente fut longue. Gomen. Je dois vous prévenir qu'avec le BAC qui se rapproche, je ne pourrais plus poster régulièrement. Encore gomen.

Attention, action à la fin du chap.

Réponses aux reviews (pas très nombreuses…) :

**POH** : Alors pour le sang de licorne ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis mais franchement j'en sais rien moi non plus. De toute façon je ne peux pas le changer, la suite en dépend. Ensuite pour Sang, tu remarquera plus tard que son caractère est vraiment imprévisible : elle peut être extrêmement prudente comme carrément suicidaire, ça dépend de son humeur et des circonstances. Enfin, pour Fumseck, il ne s'envole pas vers la forêt mais s'est vrai qu'il à tendance à sortir du château très souvent mais ça aussi s'était prémédité. Niark ! Je crois que mon scénar est pas trop, trop nul pour un premier essai. Enfin, en tout cas je fais tout pour…

Voilà ! Merci pour tes reviews, elle sont toujours bienvenues ! ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Prise de position

* * *

Hermione était retourné dans sa chambre juste après la réunion surprise que Dumbledor leur avait imposé pour rassurer Harry. Elle s'était à moitié déshabillée quand elle entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir des préfets en chef. Elle se rhabilla en fronçant les sourcils avant de sortir dans le couloir. 

Draco se tenait au milieu du couloir, Rogue juste à côté de lui. Tous deux paraissait plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

: Que se passe-t-il, encore ? Leur demanda Hermione, résignée par avance.

: Hum… Et bien, nous… Commença Rogue avant d'être coupé par Draco.

: Raziel n'est pas rentrée ? Fit remarquer le blond à son amie.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux surpris en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était effectivement pas rentrée. Il devait pourtant être très tard puisque la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel nocturne. La préfète en chef des gryffondor sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle.

: Que lui avez-vous donné à faire comme retenue, professeur ? Demanda la gryffondor en fixant Rogue.

: Hum, Mc Gonagal et moi-même avons confié Raziel et Pansy à Hagrid, l'informa le maître de potion.

: A… Hagrid ? Répéta Hermione.

Elle était très attachée au demi géant mais elle était bien forcée de reconnaître que celui-ci avait un sens du danger bien différent du leur.

Hermione rentra en vitesse dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape et elle ressortit tout aussi vite avant de prendre les escaliers et de traverser le hall d'entrée, Rogue et Draco sur les talons.

L'air était frais à cette heure-ci et Hermione resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Elle observa le parc dans son ensemble et constata que la cabane d'Hagrid était toujours éclairée. Un peu plus loin elle distinguait un groupe de personnes à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

« Merlin ! Pourvu qu'il ne les ait pas envoyé dans la forêt… » Pensa Hermione avec une appréhension grandissante.

Ils s'approchèrent du groupe composé de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fleur, Mc Gonagal, Dumbledor et Raphaël. Hagrid un peu plus loin observait les ombres de la forêt avec anxiété.

Hermione, Rogue et Draco arrivèrent à leur hauteur et Ginny vint à la rencontre d'Hermione tandis que Draco rejoignait Harry.

Rogue alla voir Dumbledor.

: Elle n'est pas rentrée, Albus, l'informa Rogue d'une voix tendue.

Le directeur de Poudlard prit une expression inquiète avant de se diriger vers Hagrid. Le semi géant sursauta en entendant la voix du directeur derrière lui.

: Hagrid, où les avez-vous envoyées ? Demanda doucement Dumbledor.

: Dans… Dans la forêt, Dumbledor, fit Hagrid avant d'être coupé par Mc Gonagal.

: Dans la forêt ! Mais enfin, Hagrid, il n'existe pas d'endroit plus dangereux que celui-ci, en ce moment ! S'exclama la directrice des gryffondor d'une voix alarmée.

: Je… Je devais retrouver une licorne blessée par une étrange créature pour la soigner, mais… Crockdur a lui aussi eut à faire à cette créature et j'ai préféré m'occuper de lui, expliqua Hagrid avec un certain remord dans la voix.

: Je vois, fit calmement Dumbledor en tournant son regard vers la forêt. Je vois…

* * *

Pansy errait dans la forêt sombre, indécise. « Je ne peux pas rentrer au château… Ils me tueraient pour avoir touché à Miss Ange. Est-ce que je dois quitter Poudlard pour autant ? » Se demandait la serpentard en marchant droit devant elle. 

Elle tenait encore le couteau dans sa main. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler. La lame était couverte de sang séché. « Après coup… Je me rends compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça… » Pansy releva les yeux en entendant du bruit sur la piste devant elle et elle distingua un peu plus loin un groupe de centaures. La jeune serpentard alla se cacher derrière un groupe de buissons pour éviter d'être vue.

Elle observa le groupe plus en détail, mais cela ne lui apprit pas grand-chose et les créatures mi-bêtes, mi-homme disparurent dans les ombres de plus en plus denses.

Elle se releva et épousseta ses bras pensivement. « Mais si je ne rentre pas à Poudlard, que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux rentrer chez moi… Mes parents me tueraient si ils apprenaient que j'ai bravé leur interdiction… Ils m'avaient expressément ordonné de ne rien faire de fâcheux… »

Elle leva les yeux sur les branches sombres tendues au-dessus d'elle. « En tout cas, c'est raté… » La serpentard soupira et reprit sa marche quand un cri strident lui vrilla les tympans. Elle resta paralysée un moment, effrayée.

La serpentard hésita encore une fois. « Si je la laisse là où elle est, ils risquent de mettre un moment à la trouver… Peut-être même qu'elle sera morte quand ils la retrouveront finalement… » Pansy ferma les yeux, repensant aux paroles de ses parents.

"": Ecoute bien, ma fille, lui avait dit son père. Lord Voldemort prend de plus en plus d'ampleur ces derniers temps et…

: Et alors ? C'est bien pour nous ça, non ? Avait demandé Pansy surprise par l'inquiétude qui percée dans la voix de son paternel.

: Non, chérie, avait répondu sa mère. Voldemort est en conflit avec nous depuis l'année dernière. Il ne nous pardonne pas d'être resté neutres durant le petit affrontement de ta sixième année…

: C'est pourquoi, avait enchaîné son père. Si le sorcier noir entre en guerre et s'il triomphe, nous serons tous les trois en danger…""

Pansy secoua la tête, agacée. « Si ils disent vrai… Je viens de faire une énorme erreur… » La serpentard se tourna vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Raziel. « Je viens de condamner ma propre famille ? » Le doute s'empara d'elle et elle revint sur ses pas. « Merde ! Je vais devoir la leur ramener… »

Pansy se mit à courir vers la française, très inquiète. Elle passa en trombe devant plusieurs arbres qu'elle reconnaissait et arriva finalement à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Raziel. « Merde ! Elle n'est plus là… » Le lampion qu'elle avait laissé avec Raziel était brisé et des bouts de verres parsemaient le sol, donnant aux feuilles mortes un aspect spectral.

Pansy jeta des regards affolés un peu partout avant de se calmer pour raisonner plus posément.

Elle passa en revu tous les évènements qui était survenus dans la forêt et pâlit soudain. « Les centaures ! Ils se dirigeaient vers ici quand ils m'ont croisé… » Pansy jeta des regards désespérés vers le château. « Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir m'aider… » Se dit la serpentard en s'élançant vers Poudlard.

« Je dois vraiment me dépêcher. Les centaures ne sont pas réputés pour leur médecine et encore moins pour leur hospitalité… »

* * *

Dumbledor et les autres observaient la serpentard de travers. Elle se tenait devant eux, essoufflée et les mains sur les côtes. 

: Que s'est-il passé, Miss Parkinson ? Demanda Dumbledor en perdant peu à peu patience.

: Nous… nous sommes entrées dans la forêt, répondit difficilement Pansy. Nous avons trouvé… la licorne et Raziel… l'a soignée…

: Et ensuite ? S'impatienta Mc Gonagal.

: Et bien, nous avons eut… une altercation, fit Pansy. Je… Je l'ais blessée et… je suis partie. Mais… sur mon chemin… j'ai croisé des… centaures qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

: Montrez-nous l'endroit, Miss, demanda violemment Rogue.

Pansy hocha la tête et elle se tourna vers la forêt pour les guider. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans celle-ci et ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'endroit indiqué.

Hermione se détourna en voyant le sang qui maculait les feuilles mortes à cet endroit. Raphaël avait vacillait et Fleur le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

: C'est son… sang ? Demanda le jeune français d'une voix légèrement défaillante.

: …Oui, répondit Pansy, mal à l'aise.

: Nous nous occuperons de cela plus tard, fit Dumbledor en fixant Pansy d'un regard indéchiffrable. Pour l'instant nous devons récupérer Raziel. Est-ce qu'elle pourra nous aider à la sauver ?

: Non, répondit Pansy d'une petite voix. Elle… elle était inconsciente…

Ils la fixèrent intensément et elle détourna le regard pour éviter de tous les affronter maintenant. « Je crois que je vais avoir des ennuis… Et je les ai sans doute mérités… Peut-être que mes parents avaient raison, après tout. Peut-être que si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, nous serons tous en danger… » Pansy frissonna à cette idée qu'elle savait être possible.

: Venez, fit sévèrement Rogue à Pansy.

Celle-ci ne dit rien mais elle suivit le mouvement et tout le groupe s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt sombre et silencieuse. Les arbres défilaient autour d'eux alors qu'ils avançaient lentement sur le sentier à moitié effacé. Les amis observaient Pansy avec des regards chargés de colère. Mal à l'aise, Pansy préférait regarder ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une clairière et Dumbledor leur fit signe de s'arrêter avant de leur désigner un groupe de centaures à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux.

Le groupe avait installé un campement provisoire pour la nuit et un feu scintillait au centre du cercle formait par les centaures. A quelques pas de là, Harry et ceux qui l'accompagnaient purent voir Raziel étendue au sol, les pieds et les poings liés par des cordes à l'aspect solide.

Dumbledor se déplaça sur la gauche afin de se dissimuler derrière un arbre proche. Il fit signe aux autres de faire de même et bientôt, ils furent tous dissimulés derrière la végétation luxuriante de cette partie de la forêt. Le directeur de Poudlard sortit sa baguette sans faire de bruit et les autres firent de même. Dumbledor compta jusqu'à trois avec ses doigts et désigna d'un doigt les centaures. Les autres hochèrent la tête et Dumbledor reprit le décompte.

A trois, ils sortirent brusquement de leurs cachettes et attaquèrent les centaures sans sommation. Le groupe entier de centaures se retrouva bientôt stupéfié par le groupe de sorciers. Lorsque le dernier centaure tomba à terre, Fleur, Raphaël et Mc Gonagal s'élancèrent vers Raziel. Celle-ci était toujours inconsciente, ce qui inquiéta Pansy. « J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… » Se dit la serpentard avec pas mal de remords.

Mc Gonagal tourna la française une nouvelle fois inconsciente et elle découvrit avec crainte les blessures causées par le couteau de Pansy qui saignaient encore. Fleur posa sa main devant sa bouche de surprise, elle aussi inquiète.

: Mais par Merlin ! Que lui avez-vous fait, Miss Parkinson ? S'alarma Mc Gonagal.

Pansy ne répondit pas mais elle laissa tomber son couteau à terre, penaude. Les autres sentirent la colère monter en eux mais Dumbledor intervint avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

: Nous nous occuperons de vous plus tard, Miss, fit le directeur à l'intention de Pansy. En attendant, nous devons partir immédiatement… Ce groupe de centaures était trop réduit pour être au grand complet et je n'aimerai pas être là quand leurs semblables les trouveront, remarqua Dumbledor.

Le directeur fit apparaître un brancard et ils y installèrent la jeune serpentard inconsciente dessus. Ils se détournèrent et traversèrent la forêt en sens inverse jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Ils retrouvèrent la douce lumière lunaire avec un soupir de soulagement et Rogue s'adressa à Pansy.

: Je vous suggère de retourner à votre dortoir, Miss, murmura le professeur de potion d'une voix rageuse mais contenue. Nous aurons une sérieuse discussion demain à la première heure. Attendez-vous à une sanction…

: Oui, professeur, répondit imperceptiblement Pansy avant de se diriger vers le château.

Ils attendirent que Pansy soit à une distance respectable pour poursuivre. Mc Gonagal prit la parole en fixant anxieusement Raziel.

: Je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie…

: Non, la coupa Dumbledor en observant la masse sombre qu'était le château sur le bleu nuit du ciel nocturne. Je ne veux pas risquer sa vie une fois de plus. Nous allons l'installer dans le quartier des préfets en chef, elle y sera plus en sécurité. Harry, toi aussi je veux que tu y restes…

: Eh bien… Je… J'y suis déjà, professeur, répondit Harry en rougissant fortement.

Les professeurs l'observèrent intensément durant une minute qui lui sembla une éternité puis ils se détournèrent de lui et Rogue prit la parole.

: Nous comptons sur vous pour veiller les uns sur les autres, leur dit leur professeur de potion avant de s'éloigner. Il ne faut pas rester ici trop longtemps…

Rogue partit ramener Raziel au quartier des préfets en chef en compagnie de Mc Gonagal, celle-ci leur ayant de nouveau (et plus que jamais) recommandé la prudence.

: Bien, continua Dumbledor. En ce cas, je compte sur vous pour surveiller Raziel, dit-il en observant Harry et Draco. Quand à vous, Miss Granger, termina-t-il en se tournant vers cette dernière. Je compte sur vous en particulier pour veiller Raziel.

: Pourquoi moi ? Demanda la préfète en chef des gryffondor en rougissant à son tour sous les yeux très amusés de ses amis.

: Il me semble que vous dormez dans la même chambre toutes les deux, répondit malicieusement Dumbledor juste avant de s'éloigner, laissant derrière lui une Hermione sidérée.

Les autres regardèrent leur amie avec des sourires soit amusés (Harry, Ginny, Fleur), soit étonnés (Ron, Draco, Raphaël). Plus agacée qu'elle ne voulait bien le reconnaître, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre la française dans leur chambre. Elle essayait de se le cacher mais elle était bien obliger de reconnaître qu'elle avait envie d'être au côté de Raziel. Ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur…

* * *

Hermione rentra en trombe dans sa chambre silencieuse. Elle remarqua immédiatement la forme de Raziel étendue sur son lit et elle se calma un peu. Elle fit le tour de la chambre et constatant que les professeurs étaient partis, elle referma la porte à clef derrière elle et se dirigea vers la française inconsciente. Elle vérifia rapidement son état de santé avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se changer. « Je suis épuisée… » 

Sang sortit de sa cachette et elle se rapprocha de la jeune fille étendue. Hésitante, elle laissa finalement à côté de la jeune fille une fiole en cristal finement ciselée. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se décider et elle avait au final prit la décision de donner une chance à la jeune fille étrange. La fiole avait des reflets argentés qui attirèrent un instant son attention et elle la contempla sans bouger un bon moment.

Un bruit d'inspiration rapide et surprise se fit entendre de la porte de la salle de bain et Sang tourna la tête pour observer la jeune fille brune sans un mot. Celle-ci semblait paralysée mais la démone n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de peur pour elle-même ou pour son amie. Après un instant de flottement entre elles deux, la démone se détourna et disparue dans un nuage de fumée anthracite.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione s'avança vers Raziel pour vérifier si elle était en vie. Voyant que c'était le cas, elle se détendit légèrement et sa respiration devint plus régulière. Elle réfléchissait à la créature quand son regard se posa sur la fine fiole en cristal. Fronçant les sourcils, elle la détailla rapidement. Elle allait remettre l'élucidation de ce mystère à demain quand le liquide qui était à l'intérieur de la fiole lança des éclats de lumière argentée dans la pièce jusqu'alors plongeait dans la pénombre.

: Mais qu'est-ce que… murmura Hermione avant de saisir la fiole dans sa main pour la lever à hauteur de ses yeux.

De nouveaux reflets jouèrent sur le cristal et dans la pièce, augmentant un peu plus la perplexité de la gryffondor. Elle enleva le bouchon de cristal et sentit avec réticence le parfum du liquide mais évidement, n'étant pas spécialiste en la matière, elle ne reconnu pas l'odeur. Cependant la couleur du liquide lui faisait penser au sang de licorne mais son hypothèse lui sembla peu plausible.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle répertoria toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur le sang de licorne et elle en conclu que ce liquide argenté était bien du sang de licorne. Complètement désorientée par tout ceci, elle observa un moment Raziel et se demanda si le sang de licorne lui serait de quelque utilité.

Elle reposa la fiole et approcha de Raziel. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de son amie, observant le visage serein de l'inconsciente. Elle repoussa doucement les couvertures pour vérifier si les blessures étaient bien soignées. Bien entourées par de fines bandelettes blanches, les blessures semblaient être en train de guérir. Hermione conclu donc qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin du liquide aux vertus fabuleuses et elle relégua la fiole au second plan de ses préoccupations.

En vérité, Hermione s'intéressait bien plus à Raziel qu'à la fiole ou même à l'étrange créature qui avait apportée la fiole. Elle fixa le visage de la serpentard étendue devant elle. « Je ne me comprend plus. Comment ce fait-il que je me sois attachée à elle aussi vite ? Raziel… Raziel… Ce simple prénom m'enchante. Je me sens si bizarre lorsqu'elle est près de moi… »

Hermione remonta les couvertures sur la française avec douceur. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre de sa chambre, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir maintenant.

La lune éclairait suffisamment le parc pour voir que plusieurs silhouettes sombres traversaient le parc en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Parmi elles, Hermione reconnut sans peine la haute silhouette de Dumbledor et celle de sa directrice de maison, accompagnées de celle de Rogue. Plusieurs fantômes sillonnaient le parc, taches blanchâtres sur les couleurs sombres du parc nocturne.

Hermine soupira. « J'espère que Hagrid n'aura pas trop d'ennuis. Pansy… » Une bouffée de colère envahie soudain la gryffondor et elle fit un effort considérable pour se contrôler. « Si jamais elle croise mon chemin, je l'étrangle ! » Hermione souffla pour se calmer et elle scruta les ombres de la forêt interdite. « Quand j'y repense, notre attaque contre les centaures était tout à fait impensable et stupide, voir suicidaire. Tout ceci aurait pu très mal se finir… »

La préfète en chef des gryffondor se retourna pour regarder à nouveau Raziel. « Si peur… J'ai eu si peur en voyant son sang teintant les feuilles mortes de la forêt. Nous ne sommes pas assez prudents, surtout Harry et Raziel. Mais je pense que cela va changer. Il faudra que je parle avec Draco demain… »

Poussant un autre soupir, Hermione se résigna finalement à se coucher pour essayer de dormir. Mais elle se retourna un long moment dans son lit, inquiète pour leur avenir…

* * *

Dans la chambre d'en face, Harry et Draco essayaient eux aussi de dormir sans réellement y parvenir. Ils se faisaient eux aussi du soucis pour leur amie française mais pas seulement. 

Dans le noir, Draco n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de son survivant mais il savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

: Les choses s'annoncent plutôt mal, hein ? Demanda doucement le serpentard blond en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Harry soupira avant de répondre, prenant son temps pour choisir ses mots.

: Oui… Si nous devons aussi nous méfier des autres élèves… murmura Harry d'une voix abattue.

: Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas tous comme Pansy, loin de là…

: Tu as raison je ne dois pas généraliser...

: Nous vous soutiendrons, Harry. Tu peux compter sur nous, fit Draco en caressant doucement les cheveux en bataille du gryffondor.

Harry ne répondit pas, rassuré et épuisé. Il se contenta de se pelotonner contre Draco avec un soupir d'aise.

Draco sourit et s'endormit malgré lui, fatigué.

* * *

Fleur avait regagné sa chambre et elle se détendait dans son fauteuil en feuilletant une revue sorcière sur la mode des nouvelles coupes des robes de sorcier. Un model plus sobre que les autres attira son attention. « Il serait parfait pour Ginny » Elle recherchait la référence du prix à la fin de la revue lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. 

Avec un soupir résigné, le jeune demi-vélane s'arracha à son repos relatif pour aller ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'elle y découvrit derrière la réjouit et elle ouvrit la porte en grand. « Ginny… »

Fleur adressa un sourire à la jeune fille et se poussa pour lui céder le passage. Ginny entra comme un automate dans la chambre, visiblement ailleurs. Fronçant les sourcils, Fleur referma la porte derrière elle puis se tourna face à la gryffondor. Celle-ci n'avait pas de réaction et restait étrangement muette. Fleur s'approcha d'elle avec inquiétude.

: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ginny ?

La rouquine ne répondit pas et elle resta les yeux dans le vague, absorbée par ses réflexions. Fleur se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Ginny mit un certain temps à réagir et quand elle le fit, ce fut pour s'accrocher aux épaules de Fleur.

: Ginny ? Souffla d'une voix inquiète la française.

: Mon père et ma mère, commença enfin la jeune fille. Ils… Ils ont envoyés une lettre à mon frère pour nous prévenir que… le 15 novembre… aura lieu l'enterrement de… de Charlie.

Ginny avait eu du mal à dire ces simples mots et Fleur sentit une pointe de compassion saisir son cœur. « Elle n'a toujours pas fait le deuil de son frère aîné. Il faut dire que ça a été si brutal… Si inattendu… Au début de l'année… » Fleur resserra son étreinte sur Ginny pour réconforter la gryffondor, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la rouquine mais elle se dégagea presque tout de suite pour pouvoir les essuyer rapidement.

: Désolée, Fleur. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec tout ça…

: Tu ne m'ennuieras jamais, Ginny, la coupa la demi-vélane avec un sourire charmé sur les lèvres.

Ginny rougit devant la française. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était amoureuse de sa prof et encore plus qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi en retour. La rouquine observa un instant le visage de Fleur en réfléchissant et la française en profita pour lui caresser la joue d'une main légère. Ginny sourit et porta la main de Fleur à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Fleur sourit elle aussi et elle reprit Ginny dans ses bras, la serrant sur son cœur avec douceur. Ginny se sentait beaucoup mieux. « Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je te trouverai. Et pourtant, tu es devant moi. Ta seule présence est si apaisante pour moi… » Ginny sourit à ces pensées tandis que Fleur lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

: Si tu le désir, je pourrai t'accompagner à l'enterrement pour te soutenir, proposa Fleur.

: Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny, soudain pensive. Je… J'ais peur de connaître la réaction de mes parents si jamais ils apprenaient, et celle de mes autres frères…

: Ron n'a pas trop mal réagit, fit la française pour la rassurer.

: Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Enfin, je crois…

: Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux, lui dit alors Fleur afin de changer de sujet. Il y a de la place pour nous deux dans mon lit, ajouta-t-elle pour la taquiner.

Ginny prit une jolie teinte rouge tomate.

: Je ne veux pas te déranger.

: Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, répliqua Fleur d'un ton dérisoire.

: D'accord, murmura Ginny après hésitation.

Elles se sourirent et Fleur se pencha pour déposer une chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Une bouffée d'amour prit possession du cœur de celle-ci et la jeune Weasley attira Fleur vers elle pour l'embrasser plus passionnément. Elles se séparèrent un instant plus tard, à court de souffle.

Elles se changèrent rapidement et Fleur se coucha alors que Ginny hésitait à la rejoindre. La demi-vélane lui fit signe de venir à côté d'elle et Ginny rougit encore une fois en s'exécutant. Elle se colla à Fleur et s'endormie rapidement la tête sur son épaule, épuisée.

Fleur la regarda dormir un moment avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Sang doutait sérieusement d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait mais elle avait compris que la jeune fille étrange, Raziel, ne pouvais pas être la cause des blessures de Magenta. A vrai dire, elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir agit comme elle l'avait fait. « Je n'ai pas respecté notre code de conduite… » 

La démone avait décidé de donner la fiole de sang de licorne aux humains car elle n'avait aucun effet sur Magenta et ils n'en avaient pas réellement l'utilité. Le fait qu'une autre humaine l'ait vu ne la rassurait pas vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. « De toute façon, cela n'a pas grande importance. Nous devrons les affronter un jour ou l'autre, en bien ou en mal. »

La démone rouge sang soupira et elle reporta son attention sur Magenta, allongée devant elle. « Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? »

Elle pensa alors au seigneur noir qui les avait introduit dans ce monde. Elle n'avait pas oublié le miroir d'Etirèv et le fait que ce lord les fasse espionner par le rat mal famé lui laissait penser que le miroir disait vrai. Et si c'était le cas…

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce sorcier n'est pas stable et il se croit tout permit. » Sang prit sa décision et se leva. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Magenta avant de quitter la pièce. Arrivée au salon, elle trouva Carmin en train de lire le journal local.

: Carmin, nous allons passer à l'action, lui annonça Sang d'une voix impatiente.

: Quoi ?

: Nous devons préparer un plan d'attaque pour le 5 novembre, tu as oublié ? Demanda Sang avec agacement.

: Non, non. Bien sur que non, répondit le démon noir. Magenta ne sera pas des nôtres, c'est dommage.

: Tu es prêt ?

: Oh oui !

Sang sourit devant la détermination et l'excitation de son jeune ami. « Vous allez avoir une surprise mémorable, my Lord… » Pensa la démone avant de mettre au point un plan d'attaque implacable.

* * *

Hermione essayait de s'endormir depuis une bonne demi heure à présent mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ses pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder en tout sens sans aucune logique. « Trop de choses se sont passées depuis notre cinquième année. Et plus le temps passe, plus les évènements s'accélèrent… » La gryffondor se retourna dans son lit pour la dixième fois au moins, en quête d'une position plus confortable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver. 

Avec un gros soupir, la préfète des gryffondor se remit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre plongée dans le noir. « Tout cela est si étrange. L'avenir me fait peur depuis quelques temps. Voldemort peut lever une armée contre nous et nous… Nous, nous n'avons que Raziel. » Elle referma les yeux et essayait de se persuader que tout irai bien pour eux quand elle entendit Raziel murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

La préfète se redressa dans son lit et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de sa baguette. Une fois celle-ce en main elle murmura « Lumos » et la chambre redevint visible pour elle. Découvrant Raziel en train d'arracher ses bandages dans son sommeil, Hermione jura et se leva précipitamment avant de s'emparer des poignets de la française. Raziel sembla se calmer et Hermione allait repartir vers son lit lorsque la française recommença. La préfète reprit ses poignets dans ses mains mais la serpentard avait plus de force que précédemment et Hermione eut du mal à garder son équilibre.

Elle faillit tomber sur son amie et se rattrapa de justesse au lit de celle-ci en lâchant les poignets de la dormeuse. Malgré le bruit qu'elle avait fait, Raziel ne se réveilla pas. « Pomfresh à du lui donner une potion de sommeil. » Pensa Hermione en restant auprès de Raziel. Celle-ci recommença et Hermione reprit une nouvelle fois ses poignets. Mais cette fois-ci, Raziel se calma tout de suite.

Hermione attira une chaise vers elle et elle s'assit pour veiller sur la serpentard endormie. « Est-ce cela que vous vouliez que je fasse, Dumbledor ? La veiller jour et nuit ? » Se demanda la préfète fatiguée. Son regard tomba sur la fiole et le souvenir de la créature lui revint soudain en mémoire. Avec un frisson, elle se rappela très bien de la couleur rouge sang de la peau, des vêtements noirs, des yeux rouges…

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

* * *

Hermione avait eu une journée difficile le lendemain, le manque de sommeil se faisant cruellement sentir pour la jeune femme. Raziel ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois de la nuit. 

Vers 16h00, Hermione attira Draco à l'écart du château pour lui parler plus sérieusement de ses inquiétudes. Le serpentard blond l'avait suivi sans broncher, intrigué. Ils arrivèrent au pied du mur du terrain de quidditch et Hermione s'arrêta de marcher pour se retourner vers l'autre préfet.

: Drac, excuse-moi mais je crois que nous devrions parler des évènements, commença Hermione en observant la réaction de son ami.

Celui-ci lui adressa un hochement de tête pour l'encourager à continuer, ce qu'elle fit.

: Ce qui est arrivé à Raziel hier m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir, fit Hermione en regardant des élèves s'amuser aux abords du lac. Elle et Harry sont sans doute plus en danger que n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ?

: C'est-ce que je crains, répondit Draco en suivant son regard vers le lac.

: Tu sais, je m'en fais vraiment pour eux, dit Hermione avec une certaine anxiété dans la voix. Si jamais nous les perdons…

: Ne pense pas à ça, Herm, lui conseilla Draco en la fixant. Moi aussi je pensais ainsi il y a quelques semaines mais depuis, je ne sais pas… Je crois que mes craintes ont évoluées. Je veux dire, nous avons tous souffert d'une façon ou d'une autre à cause de Voldemort et il faut le craindre plus que jamais mais… Harry m'a redonné confiance en nous. En la vie…

: Comment ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

: Tu te rappelles les paroles de Raziel à propos de Voldemort ?

: Plus vraiment…

: Raziel nous avait dit que nous réussirions à battre Voldemort parce qu'elle refusait de le laisser gagner, lui rappela le préfet blond en regardant le lac. Et bien, je crois que Harry a adopté cette idée. Il a une confiance totale en elle. Franchement, parfois j'en suis un peu jaloux, ajouta Draco d'un ton humoristique.

Hermione sourit et elle resta silencieuse un instant, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle contempla le parc sans réellement le voir, ne remarquant pas leurs amis qui approchaient d'eux. Elle reposa son regard sur Draco.

: Oui, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semblerais que nous ayons tous confiance en elle, remarqua la préfète.

: C'est plutôt une bonne chose, confirma Draco. Même Dumbledor l'écoute.

: Il n'empêche, poursuivit Hermione. J'aimerais que nous fassions plus attention à eux à l'avenir. Nous aurions l'air fin si nous perdions les seules personnes qui puisse nous débarrasser de Voldemort avant la fin, termina-t-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-rieuse.

: Tu as raison…

: De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda soudain la voix de Ginny derrière eux.

Les deux préfets sursautèrent avant de se retourner. Ginny était accompagnée de Fleur, Ron et Raphaël. Draco adressa un sourire à ce dernier.

: Ca va ?

: Oui, merci, répondit Raphaël avec un grand sourire. Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt.

: Et pour cette garce de Pansy ? Demanda Ginny avec colère.

: J'ai entendu Rogue dire qu'elle serait renvoyée pour une semaine, répondit Ron avec une joie sadique.

: C'est pas assez, cracha Hermione, rageuse.

Les autres la regardèrent avec amusement et elle se détourna d'eux. Draco se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres sur lui.

: Nous avons décidez, Hermione et moi-même, de mieux surveiller nos deux têtes brûlées préférées, fit-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Vous nous aiderez ?

: Bien sur ! Répondirent leurs quatre amis.

Ils souriaient quand Harry arriva soudain derrière eux, légèrement essoufflé.

: Ben où vous étiez ? Fit le survivant. Je vous cherche depuis un quart d'heure…

: On était ici, Harry. Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Hermione.

: Pour deux raisons, commença Harry avec un air réjouit. La première, nous avons un entraînement de quidditch à 17h00…

: Mais nous n'avons pas de match avant un mois ! S'étonna Ron.

: Aucune importance, répondit Harry en balayant l'objection d'un mouvement de la main. La deuxième, Raziel s'est réveillée et elle aimerait bien vous voir.

: Alors on a pas besoin d'aller à l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Ginny en s'illuminant.

: Ah, ah ! Très drôle ! Rétorqua Harry. On se retrouve sur le terrain de quidditch dans une demi heure, termina le survivant inflexible avec un gros sourire enthousiaste.

Il reparti en compagnie de Draco. Ron et Ginny maugréaient tandis que le groupe d'amis se dirigeait vers le château pour aller voir Raziel.

* * *

Les cours s'étaient bien passés en ce 5 novembre et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard s'étaient rendus dans le parc après les cours pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. 

Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient pris place sous le chêne surplombant la rive du lac, comme à leur habitude.

: Alors l'AD est vraiment de retour, fit Ron en s'allongeant pour observer les quelques bribes de ciel visibles à travers les branches de l'arbre centenaire.

: Oui, répondit Harry en observant Ron avec amusement. Quand j'y pense, cela ne me rappelle pas que de bons souvenirs…

: Ca je te comprend, mais Ombrage n'est plus ici à présent, fit remarquer Hermione. Et heureusement d'ailleurs…

: Maintenant que nous en sommes là, continua Harry d'une voix pensive, je me dis que l'affrontement de l'année dernière aurait du nous alerter.

: Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Ron en se redressant pour regarder son meilleur ami.

: Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Voldemort quand il est apparu au beau milieu de l'affrontement ? Demanda le survivant à Hermione.

: Oui, il s'est vanté de ne plus avoir besoin de te tuer pour une année, et qu'après ce laps de temps écoulé, il reviendrais plus puissant que jamais et te détruirais d'un simple mouvement de la main si tel était son envie, répondit la préfète en chef tout en réfléchissant.

: Exactement, acquiesça Harry. Nous aurions du nous douter qu'il chercherait un moyen de destruction plus efficace.

: Nous ne pouvions pas deviner qu'il ferait appelle au pouvoirs du culte Stéor, Harry, lui fit remarquer Hermione avec bon sens. Nous n'avions même pas connaissance de ce culte.

: Oui, mais les professeurs auraient du faire quelque chose, s'obstina Harry d'une voix douloureuse. Comme pour Sirius…

Ses deux amis se turent et se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire ou qui faire pour apaiser la douleur encore vive de leur meilleur ami pour la perte de son parrain. Le silence s'étira encore un bon moment, les mettant tous les trois mal à l'aise mais personne ne voulait continuer la conversation en ce sens.

Harry allait reprendre la parole quand Raphaël déboula comme une tornade à côté d'eux, suivi de près par Fleur. Celle-ci souriait du comportement du français, rassurée de le voir à nouveau joyeux. Et pour ça, il l'était. Il aurait même pu rivaliser avec Ginny dans ses grands jours, c'est pour dire…

: Alors, Harry, commença Fleur en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. C'est le grand jour pour l'AD.

: Tu en feras partie, Fleur ? Demanda soudain Raphaël en ce calmant un peu.

: Je crois que oui, ça m'intéresse mais cela m'intrigue surtout, répondit Fleur avec un sourire pour Raphaël. Et toi, Raph ? Lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

: Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama le français en restant immobile quelques secondes pour répondre. Evidemment que j'en suis ! Enfin, si vous m'acceptez, bien sur…

: Avec plaisir, Raph, répondit Harry à sa question informulée. Plus nous serons nombreux, mieux ce sera.

: Alors j'en suis ! Conclu joyeusement le jeune français en souriant à Harry.

Alors que Raphaël avait entamé une danse autour du petit groupe d'amis pour chanter inlassablement « - J'en suis ! J'en suis ! J'en suis ! », Ginny arriva à son tour. Elle observa avec amusement le jeune français danser n'importe comment autour des autres. Raphaël ne l'ayant pas vu, il se dirigea vers elle en trombe et la bouscula, celle-ci n'ayant pas réagit assez vite.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol et Ginny éclata de rire devant le visage contrit de Raphaël au dessus d'elle. Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire devant son hilarité et il se releva précipitamment avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Raphaël alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Harry tandis que Ginny s'asseyait contre Fleur. Celle-ci lui passa un bras autour des épaules et Ginny fit de même au niveau de la taille de la demi-vélane.

: Et bien, s'exclama soudain la voix de Draco. Voilà une réunion charmante, fit-il avec un clin d'œil pour Raphaël.

Celui-ci sourit et Draco alla droit vers Harry. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Harry s'appuya contre lui, heureux qu'il soit avec eux.

: On dirait que le groupe est presque au grand complet, remarqua Ron.

: Tiens, c'est vrai. Où est Raziel ? Se demanda Hermione avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Ils la regardèrent sans rien dire mais elle comprit parfaitement ce qu'ils pensaient.

: Oh, ça va, nous devions simplement veiller sur eux sans discontinuer, se justifia rapidement la gryffondor en colère.

: Pas la peine de t'énerver, Herm, répliqua tranquillement Draco. Je crois qu'elle est restée au château en attendant la réunion.

: En parlant de ça, dit soudain Ginny avec un sourire torve. Je crois qu'il est l'heure, fit-elle en regardant quelque chose près du lac.

Les autres suivirent son regard et ils virent avec stupéfaction un groupe assez conséquent d'élèves se diriger vers les portes du château. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et il sembla un instant légèrement paniqué.

: Ils feront tous parti de l'AD ? Souffla le survivant, ahuri.

: On dirait, mon cher Harry, répondit Fleur avec une lueur excitée dans les yeux.

: Tes élèves t'attendent, ô maître d'entre les maîtres de l'AD, s'esclaffa Ron en se tenant les côtes devant la mine affolée de son ami.

: Très amusant, Ron, répliqua Harry avec agacement.

Le survivant prit la direction du château en entraînant Draco à sa suite et les autres les suivirent avec impatience.

* * *

Un silence inhabituel régnait dans le village de Pré-au-Lard en cette fin d'après-midi. Les rues étaient désertes et les fenêtres n'étaient pas éclairées. Les quelques ombres que l'ont distinguait derrières les rideaux des fenêtres restaient silencieuses et immobiles, comme figées par un puissant sortilège. 

Seul un groupe relativement réduit d'individus émettait des bruits vers le centre du village. Voldemort, dans sa longue cape noire, avait décidé de vérifier par lui-même si les dires de son espion, Queudver, étaient exacts. Il avait lancé un sort de pétrifixion sur tout le village afin de ne pas être dérangé durant sa visite. Le ciel était encore clair et les abords de Pré-au-Lard étaient paisibles.

Voldemort se dirigea vers l'entrée du village qui faisait face à Poudlard. Les rues étaient vides. Il envoya les quelques mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient en reconnaissance et attendit leur retour avec un mauvais pressentiment.

: J'espère pour toi que tu ne t'ais pas trompé, Pettigrow ! Souffla Voldemort d'une voix dangereusement basse.

: Non, je vous assure, mon maître, s'alarma le piteux serviteur. C'est ce que j'ai entendu.

Voldemort ne rajouta rien et attendit le retour des mangemorts. Un seul d'entre eux revint, le côté gauche déchiré et du sang coulant le long de ses vêtements. Le lord noir fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

: Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Voldemort avec colère.

: Nous n'avons… rien pu faire… contre eux, répondit difficilement le mangemort au bord de l'évanouissement. Ils sont… trop puissants…

Le mangemort s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Voldemort l'ignora et se dirigea vers la ruelle dont il était sortit en suivant les traces de sang au sol. Queudver le suivit ainsi que Lucius Malfoy. NaGini passa devant eux pour repérer les lieux. Seuls trois autres mangemorts étaient encore en état de se battre. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas était en reconnaissance étaient au nombre de sept dont Lucius.

Ils entrèrent dans la ruelle mais celle-ci était vide. Ils continuèrent à avancer et ils arrivèrent sur une petite place où Sang et Carmin les attendaient. Sang avait tracée un pentacle au sol dont les différents symboles luisaient d'une lueur rouge. Voldemort jura quand une boule de feu fonça droit sur lui de la part de Carmin. Le lord noir se jeta sur le côté et le mangemort qui était derrière lui reçu la boule en plein dans l'abdomen. Il hurla avant de s'écrouler au sol.

La boule se scinda en plusieurs traits de feu qui partirent dans toutes les directions, abattant deux autres mangemorts. Carmin sourit et s'inclina devant Lord Voldemort avec un ironie mordante. Celui-ci se releva et dégaina sa baguette avec rage. Pendant ce temps, NaGini avait foncé sur Sang mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, le pouvoir du pentacle éleva un mur de flammes devant la démone. Celle-ci traça des arabesques aux volutes complexes dans l'air devant elle et le serpent géant de Voldemort fut propulsé à une dizaine de mètres derrière les humains.

Voldemort rassembla ses esprits et invoqua la puissance démoniaque des Enfers. Un halo rouge l'entoura et il concentra son pouvoir sur le pentacle en question. Une bourrasque de vent violent vint balayer la place du village et le pentacle se désagrégea dans un grésillement fort désagréable. Carmin revint près de Sang et celle-ci lui murmura quelque chose que le seigneur noir ne compris pas.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du jeune démon noir et ils se mirent tous les deux en position d'attaque. Ils invoquèrent les runes démoniaques de la Mort Noir et un épais nuage de fumé noir apparut devant eux, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le nuage atteignit un arbre et ce dernier mourut en quelques secondes. D'un arbre fort et imposant, il ne restait plus qu'un petit tronc desséché et rabougri.

: Evitez cette fumée ! Cria Voldemort à ses sbires en s'éloignant de la trajectoire mortelle du gaz inconnu.

Les mangemorts s'écartèrent à l'exception de deux qui perdirent la vie aussitôt. La peau de leur cadavre était déjà dans un état de décomposition avancé. Quelques sorts ripostèrent à cette attaque meurtrière tandis que l'écharpe de fumée de désagrégeait lentement au centre de la place. Les démons ne prirent même pas la peine de les éviter, les sortilèges aussi peu puissants n'ayant aucun effet sur eux.

Sang et Carmin se séparèrent et tous deux invoquèrent un pouvoir différent. Carmin décida d'utiliser les effets secondaires du gaz pour déclencher un brasier infernal qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Surpris par la tournure des évènements trois mangemorts ne furent pas assez rapides pour éviter les flammes qui semblaient être animées d'une volonté propre.

Voldemort paniqua. Ses hommes tombés trop rapidement devant les deux démons et il ne pouvait rien contre eux ou du moins pas encore. NaGini fonça sur Carmin avec toute l'agilité des reptiles et le démon ne pu éviter les crocs impressionnants du serpent géant. Celui-ci le mordit à l'épaule droite et Carmin étouffa un cri de douleur. Il fit apparaître un dard démoniaque et le planta dans la chair du reptile. Celui-ci lâcha prise et recula avant de se débarrasser à l'aide de sa mâchoire du dard douloureux.

Carmin était tombé au sol en sang. Sang lança un ordre cinglant d'une voix dure, ramenant l'attention sur elle. Deux vampires à la carrure impressionnante apparurent devant elle, attendant ses ordres. Elle leur désigna ses ennemis et ils se mirent en position pour attaquer. Sang les laissa faire et elle alla voir l'état de santé de Carmin. Celui-ci semblait souffrir et elle essaya de le soigner mais NaGini revint à la charge sous les yeux amusés de Voldemort.

Le serpent se jeta sur la démone rouge sang et la mordit sauvagement au flanc gauche. Sang poussa un cri surpris avant de poser une main sur le corps du serpent. Sa main devint incandescente et infligea une brûlure profonde et très douloureuse au reptile. Les deux adversaires se séparèrent et Sang tomba à terre sous l'effet de la douleur. NaGini battit en retraite, la brûlure se répandant dangereusement sur son corps aux écailles luisantes.

Pendant ce temps, les vampires avaient tués les deux derniers mangemorts et ils encerclaient à présent Pettigrow. Celui-ci essaya de se défendre mais les deux créatures possédaient une vitesse de déplacement hors norme. Il s'effondra à son tour au sol, inconscient.

Les deux suceurs de sang se tournèrent vers Lucius et Voldemort et ceux-ci prirent la fuite en courant, NaGini sur leur talons.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers Sang et ils s'approchèrent avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle pour lui parler.

: Est-ce tout ce que vous désiriez, maîtresse ? Demanda le plus grand des deux.

: Oui, répondit Sang. Merci, Granad.

Les deux vampires hochèrent la tête et ils disparurent en même temps de la place. Le village retrouvait peu à peu sa mobilité depuis le départ de Lord Voldemort et quelques humains sortirent de leurs maisons. Certains se rendirent sur la petite place et des haut-le-cœur les saisir à la vue des immondes cadavres.

Sang rassembla ses dernières forces pour se transférer Carmin et elle vers un lieu plus sur.

* * *

Les Aurors furent alertés et Dumbledor en fut informé lui aussi. Il parvint à se rendre sur place avant les envoyés du ministère et découvrit Peter Pettigrow allongé au sol sans connaissance. Dumbledor eut un sourire et il ramena le traître blessé à Poudlard.

* * *

La première réunion de l'AD s'était bien passée. Ils avaient simplement prit la liste des élèves voulant y participer et fixé un calendrier de rencontre dans la salle sur demande. 

Ils avaient retrouvaient Raziel dans la salle qui les attendait tranquillement en lisant un livre de sortilège.

: Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? Lui demanda Harry, surpris.

: J'ai croisé Mc Gonagal dans le couloir et elle m'a expliqué comment faire, lui répondit Raziel en adressant un sourire aux autres.

Ils n'avaient rien ajouté de plus, les autres élèves arrivant par groupes au premier rendez-vous de l'AD. Ainsi, la réunion se passa tranquillement et ne fut pas bien longue. Les élèves étaient si nombreux qu'il avait fallu un deuxième rouleau de parchemin à Harry pour noter leurs noms.

Les élèves des différentes maisons repartirent en attendant avec impatience la première vraie réunion de l'AD, des sourires accrochés aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite bientôt… 

Si vous avez un peu de temps, une petite review me ferai plaisir pour savoir ce que vous en pensez…

Bises !

Lumenor.


	16. 15 Lentement mais sûrement

Et de 15 ! Le scénar se précise un peu plus ici mais j'en garde encore pas mal pour la fin !

Je poste en coup de vent donc je réponds vite. Enfin, du moins j'essais…

Réponse à **POH** : J't'adore toi ! Et oui, il y a bien un scénar qui va venir petit à petit jusqu'au troisième tome de cette histoire. C'est vrai qu'Hermione et longue à la détente mais bon, Raziel n'est pas mieux de son côté ;). Mais de toute façon, je leur réserve une histoire bien particulière à toutes les deux… Le sang de licorne c'est encore pour plus tard :). C'est le bac de terminale que je passe en juin mais je prends quand même pas mal de mon (précieux à cause du bac) temps pour continuer cette histoire (sans beaucoup de succès… sans rire, c'est décourageant !) Ensuite, pour le japonais, dans mon cas c'est une simple habitude plutôt collante… Gomen… lol, dsl. Merci de suivre POH. Cyberbise à toi !

Note de dernière minute : le titre de ce chapitre sera à mettre en relation avec celui du prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Lentement mais sûrement…

* * *

Le lundi 10 novembre, les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle sans grand enthousiasme. La moitié des élèves étaient déjà présents dans la salle et les professeurs étaient tous là, à l'exception de Dumbledor. Les retardataires arrivèrent en même temps que le courrier. Les hiboux entrèrent par les fenêtres hautes de la salle et plongeaient sur les élèves quand Raziel arriva dans la salle. Draco était déjà assis à sa place habituelle et un grand hibou aux plumes noires lui tendait négligemment un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Plusieurs élèves avaient déjà déplié le journal et leurs réactions en disaient long sur la première page de l'hebdomadaire. La plupart avaient des yeux fixes et grands comme des soucoupes qui restaient figeaient sur le morceau de papier. Raziel fronça les sourcils, comme nombre de ses camarades ainsi que les professeurs, et elle s'installa à côté de Draco pour voir de quoi il retournait. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Le journal informait les lecteurs d'un affrontement qui se serait passé il y a quelques jours au cœur du village de Pré-au-Lard. Les photos montrant le lieu du conflit étaient impressionnantes car les marques que l'on y distinguait étant fort inquiétantes.

Ron, Harry, Ginny et Raphaël à la table des gryffondor avaient eux aussi des exemplaires du journal et ils feuilletaient le journal à la recherche de plus d'infos, comme la plupart des élèves.

Mc Gonagal, agacée par tant d'agitationchez lesélèves, se leva et vint à la rencontre de ceux de sa maison, la mine revêche.

: Mais enfin, que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda la directrice des gryffondors aux quelques élèves attablés devant elle.

Pour toute réponse, un élève de troisième année lui tendit son journal. Le professeur de métamorphose prit rapidement le journal et le déplia sèchement. Ses yeux parcoururent la première page à une vitesse folle. Une ride d'inquiétude barra son front sous les yeux attentifs des gryffondors.

Alors que tous attendaient une réaction de la directrice adjointe, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Hermione essoufflée. La préfète en chef des gryffondors se dirigea droit sur la table des serpentards, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Elle se planta devant Raziel et la fusilla du regard.

: Tu aurais pu me réveiller ! Reprocha d'amblée la préfète énervée.

: Désolée, Hermione, mais tu as si mal dormi cette nuit que je me suis dis que tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps au lit ce matin, répondit sereinement la jeune française.

La voix de Raziel avait porté, tout comme celle d'Hermione, et tous les regards se tournèrent un instant vers elles. Hermione rougit alors sous les yeux mi-intrigués, mi-soupçonneux des élèves. Fleur adressa un regard d'avertissement plein de sous-entendus à Raziel et celle-ci haussa un sourcil, surprise. La préfète en chef des gryffondors se détourna sans un mot de plus et rejoignit la table des gryffondors.

Raziel la regarda partir sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

: J'ai fait une gaffe ? Demanda-t-elle à Draco en se tournant vers lui.

: Hum… Pas vraiment, répondit le blond en réfléchissant à la question avant de sourire. Mais votre échange aurait pu passer pour une dispute de vieux couple…

: Hein ? S'exclama la française.

: Ben oui, poursuivit le blond souriant. Je crois qu'ils l'ont perçu comme ça, lui dit-il en désignant le reste de la salle.

: M'enfin ! Je ne suis pas avec Hermione, se défendit la française paumée. Vous les anglais, vous êtes vraiment tordus ! Marmonna-t-elle.

: Peut-être, mais tu sais, termina Draco dans un grand sourire carnassier en fixant le dos de Harry. Ce genre de relation ne surprend plus autant de nos jours…

Raziel ne répondit pas et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle reprit l'exemplaire de journal des mains de Draco et l'observa plus attentivement.

De son côté, Hermione observait avec curiosité sa directrice de maison, toujours en train de lire le journal à l'extrémité opposée de la table. Intriguée, elle s'intéressa à ses amis.

: Que lisez-vous ? Demanda la préfète en chef en s'asseyant prés de Harry.

: De mauvaises nouvelles, je pense, répondit le survivant d'une voix pessimiste en lui tendant son journal.

Hermione le prit sans se faire prier et elle commença à lire aussitôt, les photos étranges l'incitant à lire au plus vite :

_ Mystère à Pré-au-Lard._

_ Sur la place du village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard, d'étranges traces d'affrontement témoignent d'un combat sans merci à grand coup de magie. Quand cet affrontement a eu lieu ? Quels en sont les protagonistes ? Quelles étaient les raisons de cet affrontement ? Voilà les questions auxquelles le Ministère devra trouver des réponses au sein de l'enquête menée par les Aurors._

_ Mais si les deux dernières restent encore en suspend, la première question à facilement trouvée sa réponse grâce à notre envoyée spéciale, Sinévra Darnis. _

_ Mr Deven Mc Koll, patron d'un petit magasin d'alchimie dans le quartier, témoigne à la plume de notre reporter : _

_ « - Ca s'est passé il y a 5 jours, en fin d'après midi. Le plus étrange c'est qu'on a rien entendu. Vers 17h00, j'ai vu passer des ombres devant mon magasin et il faisait pourtant encore jour. Tout de suite après, j'ai à nouveau regardé ma pendule, il était 18h30 !_

_ - Votre pendule est en bon état ? _

_ - Oui, elle marche très bien. Une heure et demi était passée sans que je m'en rende compte et j'était comme engourdi. C'était vraiment bizarre… »_

_ …_

_ Mrs Telnia Goldish, propriétaire du célèbre magasin de vêtements « Au beau Sorcier » situé non loin de la place en question, témoigne pour la Gazette du Sorcier et confirme les précédents témoignages :_

_ « - Oui, c'est exact. Cet après-midi là, une heure et demie de mon emploi du temps est passé à la trappe. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, cela m'avait mit très en retard pour l'inventaire du stock… »_

_ Tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard font le même constat : le 5 novembre dernier, une heure et demi s'est envolée sans que personne ne puisse dire ce qui s'est passé sur la place du village durant ce lapse de temps._

_ Mais la vraie question demeure. Qui ou quoi a bien pu laisser des traces de la sorte incrustées dans la pierre ?_

Sur la photo jointe à l'article, plusieurs Aurors (sans doute appelés en urgence par le ministère) arpentaient la place dévastée du village, relevant tout ce qui pouvait faire évoluer l'enquête. Voyant les marques en question, Hermione resta un instant sans réaction, stupéfaite.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur entra dans la salle et alla droit vers la table des professeurs, préoccupé. Voyant que ses collègues allaient lui poser de nombreuses questions, Dumbledor leva les mains pour les arrêter.

: Je me vois dans l'obligation d'annuler les cours pour la journée, annonça calmement le directeur d'une voix forte pour que tous l'entendent.

Des exclamations joyeuses montèrent dans toute la salle mais elles n'étaient pas aussi enthousiastes qu'à l'accoutumer. Les professeurs observaient le directeur avec curiosité.

: Minerva, poursuivit Dumbledor en se tournant vers Mc Gonagal, imperturbable. Réunissez tous les professeurs dans la salle des professeurs. Réunion d'urgence, termina-t-il avant de se détourner pour partir.

: Oui, Dumbledor, répondit Mc Gonagal en revenant vers la table des professeurs.

: Professeur Binns, se ravisa Dumbledor en fixant le fantôme.

: Oui ?

: Rassemblez les fantômes. Qu'ils surveillent le parc du château toute la journée, ordonna le directeur.

: Bien, fit le professeur d'histoire de la magie en traversant déjà le mur derrière la table des professeurs.

Dumbledor repartit de la salle sans un regard pour les élèves médusés, en grande réflexion avec lui-même. Hermione le regarda passer sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de cette réunion, même si elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec les évènements relataient dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les autres professeurs quittèrent à leur tour la salle sous les yeux des élèves peu rassurés.

Il y eut un long moment de flottement dans la salle et les conversations retentirent peu à peu dans le silence devenu oppressant. Après plusieurs minutes de bavardages hésitants, les élèves commençaient à se lever pour sortir quand une explosion assez importante retentit dans le parc. Certaines filles crièrent de peur.

Un vent de panique souffla dans la salle remplie d'élèves et bientôt, un désordre total régna dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves de Poudlard gardaient présent à l'esprit la première attaque de mangemorts qui avait eut lieu au début de l'année dans l'enceinte même du château. Les préfets essayèrent de calmer leurs camarades mais le bruit ambiant empêchait quiconque de parler posément. L'intervention des préfets en chef des quatre maisons apaisa un peu la masse compacte des élèves paniqués mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour mettre un terme à la panique.

Hermione encadrait comme elle le pouvait les élèves de sa maison, aidée des deux préfets de gryffondor et par ses amis de la même maison.

Draco de son côté avait du mal à tenir face aux serpentard, son autorité étant fragilisée depuis quelques temps. Le fait que la préfète des serpentard, Pansy, soit absente n'arrangeait rien. Le préfet en chef des serpentard lâcha une bordé de jurons divers et variés en son fort intérieur et demanda de l'aide au second préfet des serpentards d'un ton virulent. Raziel prêta main forte à Draco, celui-ci se faisant peu à peu submerger par les élèves affolés.

: Besoin d'aide ? Demanda la française en se postant à côté de Draco pour faire face aux autres élèves.

: C'n'est pas de refus, maugréa le serpentard blond en repoussant rudement une fille de quatrième année presque hystérique.

Raziel eut pitié des pauvres préfets qui se faisaient bousculer de toute part par leurs camarades. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura « Sonorus ! » en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Sa voix magiquement amplifiée monta clairement dans la salle lorsqu'elle s'adressa à la foule compacte de ses camarades pressées devant les portes de la salle.

: Si vous pouviez vous calmer, nous pourrions mettre au point un plan au cas ou des mangemorts se pointent par ici ! Fit la française d'une voix sévère.

Les élèves se calmèrent et arrêtèrent de se bousculer progressivement. Attentifs, ils attendirent la suite. Raziel fit signe à Hermione. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, Draco prit la parole pour elle.

: Tu aurais un plan, Herm ? Demanda le serpentard blond.

: Euh…

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, des bruits de bataille leur parvinrent des couloirs du château : les professeurs avaient sans doutes interceptés les mangemorts. Les élèves s'agitèrent nerveusement. Raziel reprit la parole pour les apaiser :

: Nous sommes plus fort quand nous sommes ensemble. Si nous nous dispersons, nous n'aurons aucune chance face à eux…

Les élèves semblaient d'accords avec elle et ils restèrent en place, attendant la suite des évènements. Hermione sourit soudain. Elle s'approcha de Raziel et lui murmura les détails de son plan. Raziel hocha la tête et lui sourit pour montrer son accord. Elle se tourna vers les élèves en gardant son sourire.

: Bien, voilà notre plan : Les premières années, mettez vous au fond de la salle. Les dernières années devant les portes. Renversez les tables devant les portes, ajouta Raziel après une seconde de réflexion.

Les élèves firent léviter les tables et les positionnèrent comme demandé en veillant à ne blesser personne. Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait et reporta son attention sur la française, comme les autres élèves.

: Parfait, poursuivit Raziel. Maintenant, les préfets positionnez vous devant les portes, vous serez les premiers à attaquer.

Les préfets s'exécutèrent, pas très rassurés. Un élève de serpentard cria par-dessus le bruit ambiant.

: Je refuse de me battre au côté des gryffondors !

: Alors sort de la salle et fais-toi tuer, crétin ! Lui dit sèchement Raziel. Si vous n'arrivez pas à respecter la Trêve des maisons, nous n'avons aucune chance contre Voldemort. C'est à vous de voir…

Un silence complet suivit ses paroles. Les élèves commençaient à comprendre la raison de cette trêve instaurée par Dumbledor.

: Bon, reprit Raziel. Les septièmes année, vous devrez soutenir les préfets, sortez vos baguettes. Faites attention quand vous visez. Sixième et cinquième année, vous pourrez également prendre part à la bataille si elle à lieu. Les autres année, allez au fond et restez tranquilles, nous nous occupons de tout.

Raziel murmura le contre sort et retrouva sa voix normale. Elle se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire admiratif.

: Super ce plan, complimenta la française.

Hermione fit un effort pour ne pas rougir une nouvelle fois. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche froide, moi. » Elle sourit à Raziel pour la remercier et sortit sa baguette en se détournant. Au dehors, la bataille faisait un bruit monstre. Les élèves prirent leurs positions et la moitié d'entre eux sortirent leurs baguettes.

Tous les élèves étaient positionnaient sauf Harry et Raziel. Les autres élèves refusaient de les laisser intégrer le premier rang. Harry se planta devant Hermione avec agacement.

: Et nous dans tout ça ? S'indigna le survivant.

: Tu ne penses tout de même pas que vous allez rester au premier rang pour combattre ! S'exclama Hermione.

: Et pourquoi ça ? S'insurgea le survivant en colère.

: C'est vous qu'ils veulent, Harry ! Rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Voldemort que de vous attraper vivant tous les deux ! Répliqua Hermione sur le même ton, très inquiète pour leurs deux amis.

: Harry, soit raisonnable, supplia Draco avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Le survivant poussa un gros soupir pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas refuser cela à Draco. De plus, il ferait sans doute la même chose à sa place. Raziel allait protester quand Raphaël parla :

: S'il te plait, Raziel, je ne veux pas te perdre…

Cela coupa Raziel dans son élan. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec son frère à ce sujet. La française leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et entraîna Harry à sa suite pour rejoindre les premières années. Ceux-ci insistèrent pour qu'ils aillent tout au fond de la salle, à la table des professeurs, seule table encore debout. Ce qui exaspéra encore plus la française.

Une explosion résonna à proximité et les élèves resserrèrent automatiquement leurs prises sur leurs baguettes. A côté de Raziel, Harry faisait les cent pas, hors de lui.

: Comment peuvent-ils nous faire ça ? S'insurgea une nouvelle fois le survivant. Je suis sûr que nous sommes les plus à même de neutraliser les crétins encapuchonnés !

: Calmes-toi, Harry. Ils veulent simplement nous protéger, le raisonna Raziel.

: C'est pas une raison, s'obstina Harry avec une peu moins de force.

: Ecoutes, Harry, je comprend ce que tu ressens, crois-moi, mais…

Raziel fut coupée par une explosion qui fit trembler le sol. Les élèves étaient un peu moins sur d'eux. L'explosion avait brutalement ouvert les portes à la volée. Une vingtaine de mangemorts apparurent derrière la fumée qui se dissipait lentement. Avant que les hostilités commence, Raziel remarqua que la colère de Harry avait été remplacée par de la peur. Et Raziel le comprenait : tous leurs amis étaient en première ligne et ils serez les premiers touchés.

Raziel se sentit blanchir lorsque les mangemorts avancèrent dans les écharpes de fumée restantes. « Raphaël ! Raphaël ! C'est à moi de te protéger ! Pas l'inverse ! » Pensa Raziel alors qu'un voile de peur assombrissait son cœur.

Ils restèrent là, regardant leurs amis se battre, impuissants.

* * *

La bataille qui suivie fut extrêmement confuse. Les mangemorts avait été pris par surprise et ils n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié. Les élèves se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais malgré leur grand nombre, ils avaient un mal fou à neutraliser leurs ennemis.

Les tables protégèrent efficacement les élèves pendant les premières minutes de la bataille mais rapidement les mangemorts se remirent de leur surprise et leurs attaques furent plus incisives. Les élèves répliquaient cependant avec force et grâce à leur nombre élevé et aux préfets, ils repoussèrent leurs assaillants. Quinze des vingt mangemorts étaient étendus au sol, hors d'état de nuire.

Mais la victoire avait un goût amer. Deux élèves avaient reçu un Avadra Kedavra et gisaient sur la pierre froide, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de stupeur figée. L'un des deux élèves décédés était le préfet des serpentards et Draco le regarda un long moment, comme foudroyé par sa mort. « Matt… Nous ne jouons plus, hein, Voldemort ? » Pensa Draco en fermant les poings de rage.

Il restait encore cinq mangemorts quelque part dans le château mais les élèves ne sans souciaient pas. Partagés entre soulagement et colère, ils n'osaient pas quitter la salle et attendaient que les professeurs viennent les chercher.

Harry allait rejoindre leurs amis lorsque la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit brutalement. Les cinq mangemorts réapparurent et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le survivant afin d'accomplir leur mission. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que les cinq sorciers noirs avaient déjà lancé leurs sortilèges sur lui. Draco pâlit.

Hermione courut vers son ami mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard.

: HARRY !

C'était Ron qui avait crié. Le survivant se tourna vers les mangemorts et vit les sorts une seconde avant que ceux-ci ne l'atteignent. Il sortit maladroitement sa baguette mais la fit tomber dans la précipitation. « Merde ! » Même en se baissant il serait touché. Les sorts allaient l'atteindre quand…

: Protego ! Cria Raziel en courant vers Harry la baguette pointée sur son ami.

Le bouclier apparut et renvoya les sorts dans plusieurs directions. Raziel attrapa Harry par le bras et elle l'entraîna un plus loin au pas de course. Plusieurs élèves lancèrent des stupefix sur les mangemorts et ceux-ci tombèrent à la renverse, pétrifiés.

: Merci, murmura Harry en adressant un pauvre sourire à la française.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, essoufflée par sa course effrénée. Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle lui adressa un sourire.

: De rien, Harry, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se redressa et rangea sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches. Draco arrivait en courant et il attrapa le survivant par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

: Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, souffla le serpentard blond d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Harry lui entoura doucement les épaules puis répondit d'une voix rassurante :

: Je vais bien.

Les élèves entreprirent de ranger la salle sans le moindre enthousiasme. Lorsque les deux cadavres des élèves morts furent la seule source de désordre restante dans la salle, quelques élèves se dévouèrent pour s'occuper d'eux.

Ceux qui connaissez les deux morts pleuraient leurs amis perdus, donnant à la salle une nouvelle dimension : celle de la tristesse. Personne n'y était insensible parmi les élèves encore présents. Ginny s'était assuré de l'état de santé d'Harry avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la sortit.

Ses amis la rattrapèrent et lui demandèrent pourquoi elle partait si vite.

: Fleur. Je veux savoir si elle va bien et où sont les professeurs, répondit la rouquine en passant les portes abîmées de la grande salle.

Le groupe sortit donc de la salle pour partir à la recherche des professeurs.

* * *

Sang se réveilla en étouffant un cri de douleur. Elle observa le salon, se demandant vaguement comment elle était arrivée là. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas retomber dans l'inconscience mais ce n'était pas gagné. La douleur qui lui vrillait le flanc gauche ne faisait qu'empirer depuis son réveil.

Elle baissa doucement la tête et elle vit son sang suinter de la grosse morsure. « Une morsure ? » Après une minute de réflexions, la démone se souvint de l'affrontement dans le village sorcier. « Les sorciers noirs, l'énorme serpent, le rat espion, le Lord noir… »

Son crâne se mit à bourdonner et un mal de tête commença à la lancer. Elle tourna un peu la tête et elle constata que Carmin la regardait, étendu sur l'un des canapés, l'épaule droite déchirée. Le démon noir essaya de sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sous les yeux impuissants de son amie.

Un cri mélodieux parvint à franchir le brouillard qui régnait dans l'esprit de la démone et elle fit un dernier effort pour observer le ciel. Dans le rectangle de ciel bleu qu'elle distinguait par la fenêtre de là où elle était, Sang vit un oiseau rouge feu qui survolait la Cabane Hurlante avant de s'évanouir à son tour, à bout de force.

* * *

Le groupe d'amis avait finalement retrouvé les professeurs à proximité de la salle des professeurs. Ceux-ci étaient arrivés devant la salle lorsque les mangemorts étaient apparus à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils étaient tous en vie mais certains avaient apparemment étaient la cible des sortilèges des mangemorts.

Fleur avait l'air blessée et elle s'appuyait sur le professeur Mc Gonagal pour garder son équilibre. Bibine elle aussi était blessée, ainsi que Rogue, mais les blessures de ce dernier étaient bénignes.

En arrivant près d'eux, Ginny se précipita vers Fleur et elle lui proposa de l'aider avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Fleur la rassura d'un sourire avant que Dumbledor ne prenne les choses en main.

: Les blessés, je vous suggère d'aller à l'infirmerie, dit le directeur en redressant son chapeau sur sa tête. Pour les autres, allez voir les élèves de vos maisons et assurez-vous que tout va bien. Professeur Rogue, professeur Mc Gonagal, suivez-moi. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le groupe d'amis.

Ginny se sépara de ses amis et préféra accompagner Fleur à l'infirmerie. Les autres suivirent Dumbledor jusqu'à son bureau où le directeur prit place dans son fauteuil et fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir. Une fois installés, ils observèrent attentivement le directeur, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

: Cette attaque m'inquiète, avoua finalement franchement Dumbledor. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à Pré-au-Lard a un rapport avec Voldemort. Si c'est effectivement le cas, il semblerait que notre ennemi prenne confiance en lui de jour en jour. Nous sommes dans une très mauvaise passe…

: Dumbledor ? L'appela Mc Gonagal en essayant de comprendre ce que son vieil ami voulait dire.

: Voldemort maîtrise ses pouvoirs au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci apparaissent, ce qui le rend excessivement dangereux, dit Dumbledor d'une voix préoccupée. Je m'inquiète car tes pouvoirs, Raziel, mettent du temps à venir, quels qu'ils soient…

: Alors c'est une course contre la montre ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix tendue.

: Oui, Severus, répondit Dumbledor. Et pour l'instant, nous nous faisons distancer…

Raziel baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien, gardant ses pensées pour elle plus par habitude que par manque de confiance. Les autres l'observait silencieusement. Raziel se sentait mal à l'aise et elle décida de partir de ce bureau plutôt que de rester là comme une potiche, sans rien dire. Elle se leva sans adresser un seul regard aux autres et sortit de la salle.

Raphaël, Hermione et Mc Gonagal s'étaient tous les trois à moitié levés pour aller la chercher mais Dumbledor les en empêcha.

: Laissez-la. Je pense qu'elle aimerait être seule… Pour méditer…

Dumbledor contempla le ciel de mi-journée sans réellement faire attention aux autres. Les nuages qui glissaient sur la voûte azur l'aidaient à mieux réfléchir.

: Minerva, dites aux fantômes de poursuivre la surveillance du parc jusqu'à nouvel ordre, fit le directeur sans quitter le ciel des yeux. Professeur Rogue, contactez Maugrey au 12 Square Grimmaud et dites-lui que je l'attends dans mon bureau ce soir.

: Oui, Dumbledor.

Les deux professeurs partirent tous les deux, laissant le directeur en compagnie de Draco, Harry, Ron, Raphaël et Hermione. Ceux-ci se levèrent et ils allaient partirent quand Fumseck entra soudain par la fenêtre pour aller se poser sur son perchoir. Dumbledor suivit son phoenix des yeux et un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

: Où étais-tu, Fumseck ? Demanda doucement le directeur à l'oiseau de flamme.

Celui-ci poussa un léger trille mélodieux en guise de réponse et Dumbledor retourna à son observation du ciel en méditant.

: Je vois, murmura le directeur d'un air absent. Je vois…

Les cinq amis sortirent du bureau du directeur sans avoir compris un traître mot de ce qui s'était passé avec le volatil de Dumbledor. Oubliant ce que le directeur leur avait dit sur elle, ils partirent en direction du parc à la recherche de Raziel.

* * *

Ils la trouvèrent au bord du lac, assise sous le vieux chêne. Elle releva la tête en les entendant approcher et elle leur sourit lorsqu'ils prirent place autour d'elle.

: Ca va ? Lui demanda Raphaël de but en blanc.

: Très bien, petit frère, répondit Raziel en se basculant en arrière pour s'adosser au chêne.

Une brise légère vint secouer les branches des arbres et Raziel remarqua qu'elle soulevait les longs cheveux bruns d'Hermione. « Bon sang ! C'est pas le moment de se laisser aller… » La française secoua la tête et elle se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel de mi-journée, ses pensées vagabondant librement.

« Y'a pas à dire, c'est l'année la plus bizarre de ma vie. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je finirai mes études à Poudlard… Il fait bon aujourd'hui, je me demande si ça va durer. Pour un peu, j'en oublierai presque nos ennuis… Presque.

« Il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, qui me tracasse… » Elle tourna son regard vers le ciel et elle détailla la forme des nuages sans y faire réellement attention. « Quelque chose. Quelque part… Un lieu ? Non… Si pourtant… » Ses yeux revinrent vers le lac et elle observa les mouvements de l'eau à la surface du lac. Elle ne remarqua même pas ses amis qui la fixaient, en attente d'une réponse de sa part. « Où est-ce que j'ais vu ce cercle en pierre dallé ? Ah, zut ! J'ai horreur de ça ! S'est comme les rêves que l'on essai de se rappeler sans y arriver… »

: Raziel ! Tu nous écoutes ? Fit la voix agacée de Draco, tirant brusquement la française de ses pensées.

: Oh ! Euh, non, désolée, répondit Raziel en se redressant immédiatement. Vous disiez ?

: On parlait de Pré-au-Lard, la renseigna Harry.

: Pré-au-Lard ? Répéta Raziel alors que ce mot la faisait à nouveau penser à cette impression bizarre qui lui tiraillait l'esprit.

: Oui, tu sais, le petit village à côté de… Il paraît que… Enfin, c'est…

Raziel n'écoutait plus. « Pré-au-Lard. Pré-au-Lard… Pré-au-Lard… » Le nom du village résonnait dans sa tête inlassablement, comme une ancienne comptine qui vous obsède. « Quelque chose… A Pré-au-Lard ? Mais quoi ? »

: Raziel ! L'appela une fois encore Draco en perdant patience. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

: Rien, rien, répondit avec empressement la française. Je réfléchissais…

: Nous disions que ceux qui avaient fait ces traces devaient être puissants, lui dit Harry en lui indiquant le journal qu'il tenait à la main.

Raziel observa le journal sans répondre et ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo où l'on pouvait distinguer une place au centre de laquelle se trouvait un cercle de pierres dallées. Raziel sentit un déclic s'opérer quelque part dans son esprit et elle arracha le journal des mains de Harry pour le regarder avidement.

: Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Harry avec étonnement.

Raziel ne répondit pas et elle lu l'article qu'elle avait déjà lu avant l'attaque des mangemorts. Les autres la regardaient sans comprendre, attendant qu'elle ait fini pour qu'elle leur explique.

La française relisait l'article avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait l'impression étrange qu'un détail lui avait échappé. Un détail important. « Mais où ? » Elle avait fini l'article et elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus intéressant qu'à sa première lecture. Avec un soupir déçu, elle rendit son journal à Harry. L'impression d'avoir raté une information capitale persista néanmoins et cela l'irrita.

: Je peux te le passer, si tu veux, lui proposa le survivant avec un sourire. Je n'en ais pas l'utilité de toute façon…

: Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien, Harry, accepta Raziel en lui retournant son sourire.

Elle récupéra le journal et le fourra dans son sac. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, profitant simplement de cette journée sans cours. Ginny se profila à l'entrée du château et elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas tranquille. En arrivant à leur hauteur, la rouquine leur adressa un sourire resplendissant.

: Fleur est totalement guérie, annonça gaiement la jeune fille. Elle sortira peu avant le dîner.

Ron sourit en voyant la joie de sa sœur cadette. Celle-ci s'assit près de Raphaël et se tourna vers lui avec un visage moins enthousiaste.

: Tu as rédigé le devoir sur les vertus magiques du sang de tigre, pour Rogue ? Demanda Ginny à son camarade de classe et ami.

: Oui, je l'ais presque terminé, répondit Raphaël alors que Raziel avait levé un sourcil. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

: Oui, avoua Ginny, un peu inquiète. Je m'y suis prise un peu tard et…

: N'en dit pas plus, la coupa le jeune français avec un sourire. Viens, je vais te montrer, lui dit-il en la tirant par le bras pour l'emmener vers le château.

: On serra de retour pour le déjeuner, lança Ginny à leurs aînés avant de suivre Raphaël jusqu'au château.

Raziel les regarda marcher vers le château, son rythme cardiaque s'étant considérablement accéléré. « Est-ce qu'il sait ? Ou peut-être les professeurs… Non, non, c'est impossible. Grand-mère a juré… avait juré… de garder ce secret jusqu'à sa mort. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le leur ait dit… Du moins, je l'espère… »

: Raziel…

La française se tourna vers Draco en entendant le ton qu'il avait employé.

: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

: Je m'interrogeais, déclara Draco, les yeux pensivement fixés sur l'herbe du parc.

: Sur quoi ? Lui demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui.

: Sur tes pouvoirs, Raziel, répondit Draco en levant les yeux sur la française. Et sur les paroles de Dumbledor, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux de son amie française avant de terminer en pensées : « Si ils n'apparaissent pas bientôt, Voldemort pourra agir à sa guise et si ils ne viennent pas du tout… »

Raziel ne savait pas quoi dire. En vérité, les paroles de Dumbledor l'avaient énormément alarmée. Et elle savait très bien que ses pouvoirs mettaient du temps à venir mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Mais même en sachant cela, la jeune française s'en voulait, pensant que ce devait être de sa faute. « A qui la faute, sinon ? » Se demanda amèrement Raziel.

: Laissez-lui un peu de temps, intervint sereinement Hermione. Le transfert a bien eut lieu donc, il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Ca va venir…

Raziel releva rapidement les yeux sur sa camarade de chambre avec un pincement au cœur. « Elle a confiance en moi ? Pourquoi… » La française dévisagea son amie un moment et Hermione détourna la tête, gênée.

: De toute façon, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, conclu Harry. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça, Raziel, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant pour la française.

Il releva ensuite la tête de Draco et il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pour le rassurer. Le serpentard blond rougissait joliment quand quelqu'un cacha le soleil devant eux. Ils levèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble pour constater que Pansy se tenait devant eux sans oser parler.

Ron se leva à moitié, les poings serrés, mais Hermione le devança.

: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Vipère ? Murmura rageusement la préfète en chef des gryffondors.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle observait Raziel en silence et celle-ci faisait de même. Raziel avait compris en se réveillant à l'infirmerie que Pansy avait agit sous le coup d'une impulsion, de la peur et de la colère. Et même si elle ne l'excusait pas, elle était cependant plus apte à être clémente envers elle. « Après tout, si elle n'était pas allé les chercher, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est… Je me demande pourquoi elle a changé d'avis… »

: Que me veux-tu encore, Pansy ? Lui demanda froidement Raziel avec un soupir.

: Je suis juste venue… m'excuser, dit doucement la préfète des serpentards avec hésitation.

: Ben voyons ! S'exclama ironiquement Ron. Après l'avoir poignardée, tu viens gentiment t'excuser. Comme c'est mignon !

: Tu n'as rien as faire là, Pansy, renchérit Draco d'une voix dure. Vas t'en !

Pansy fit demi tour et elle avait fait quelques mètres quand Raziel la rappela soudainement.

: Pansy ! Attends !

La préfète se retourna vers Raziel et celle-ci lui fit signe de revenir. Les amis de la française regardaient leur amie comme si elle était devenue folle. Pansy était à nouveau debout devant Raziel.

: Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue nous voir seulement pour ça, je me trompe ? Continua Raziel comme si de rien était. Que voulais-tu ?

: On… On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, répondit Pansy d'une petite voix. J'ais appris la mort de Matt, dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur Draco. (Math s'était l'autre préfet des serpentards, pour ceux qui ont oublié…)

: Et alors ? Demanda d'une voix moins rude le préfet en chef des serpentards.

: Je pense que tu devrais prendre sa place, murmura Pansy à Raziel. Tu la mérites…

: J' y pensais, moi aussi, lui dit Draco. Je vais m'en occuper, Pansy.

: Ok, répondit la préfète en se tournant vers le château pour repartir.

: Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on donné comme punition, cette fois ? Demanda Hermione sans pouvoir contenir plus longtemps sa curiosité.

La vieille haine de Pansy pour Hermione refit surface l'espace d'une seconde mais elle se contrôla en levant les yeux vers le ciel, observant les nuages paisibles pour se calmer. Elle répondit finalement d'une voix atone :

: Je suis en retenue avec Rogue tous les soirs pendant un mois.

Pansy repartit en direction du château sans en rajouter. Les autres se tournèrent vers Raziel et Ron la regardait comme si elle était Trelawnay en personne.

: Pourquoi tu as agit comme ça avec ELLE ? L'interrogea le rouquin avec un zest d'indignation.

: A choisir, je préfèrerais l'avoir dans mon camp que dans le camp adverse, répondit sérieusement la française. Je pense lui accorder une seconde chance. Mais c'est la dernière…

Raziel se leva et elle frotta sa robe pour en enlever les brins d'herbes qui y étaient accrochés. Elle vérifia la position du soleil ce qui confirma ce que son estomac lui avait déjà indiqué : s'était l'heure du déjeuner.

: Vous avez l'intention de graver mon portrait dans vos mémoires ou quoi ? Demanda Raziel, riant en constatant que ses amis ne l'avaient pas lâché des yeux depuis sa dernière phrase.

Les autres sourirent et se levèrent à leurs tours. Ils marchèrent calmement vers là grande salle, discutant de la nouvelle potion que le professeur Rogue avait l'intention de leur apprendre et du cours de métamorphose de demain. Le professeur Mc Gonagal leur avait annoncé au dernier cours qu'ils allaient aborder les métamorphoses humaines avancées.

* * *

Ce jour-là, ils avaient passé l'après-midi presque tous ensemble.

Ils avaient d'abord rendu visite à Fleur à l'infirmerie et ils avaient plaisanté avec elle un petit moment, oubliant tous leurs soucis pour un court instant.

Ensuite, ils étaient retournés dans le parc et avaient fait un long parcourt dans celui-ci, parlant de tout et de rien, se creusant la tête pour ne pas toujours revenir sur Voldemort et la guerre qui s'annonçait de plus en plus imminente de jour en jour.

Ils accueillirent avec joie l'heure du dîner, ayant épuisé un bon nombre de sujets de conversation. Ainsi, ils en savaient un peu plus sur Raziel et Raphaël, et ceux-ci sur leurs amis.

Installaient à leur table, Raziel et Draco continuaient de discuter en attendant que tout le monde soit là pour que les plats se remplissent de nourriture.

: Dis-moi, Draco, fit soudain Raziel en prenant une légère teinte rosée. Est-ce qu'Hermione à un petit ami ?

: Elle t'intéresse ? Demanda Draco un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

: Euh, non, non ! Pas du tout ! Répliqua Raziel, confuse, en prenant un autre degré de rouge. C'est de la simple curiosité…

: Mouais, fit le serpentard, septique.

: Je t'assure, c'était juste pour savoir, se défendit la française en essayant de se convaincre elle-même par la même occasion.

: Non, elle n'a personne, répondit Draco en gardant un semblant de sourire. Elle a rompu avec Ron depuis un moment déjà.

: Ah. Je vois, dit simplement Raziel en cherchant Hermione du regard.

Elle la trouva assise auprès de Ginny et d'Harry, en pleine conversation. Draco la regardait scruter Hermione en laissant renaître son sourire goguenard. A la table des gryffondors, Ginny intercepta le regard de Raziel et celle-ci baissa la tête en rougissant, ayant une soudaine passion pour sa stupide assiette. « C'est moi qui suis stupide. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber amoureuse… » Se réprimanda la française en se giflant mentalement. Mais au fond de son cœur, une petite voix lui soufflait le contraire.

Draco décida de changer de sujet pour écourter le silence de son amie.

: J'ais réfléchi à ce que nous a dit Pansy, tout à l'heure, dit le préfet en chef en admirant le plafond crépusculaire de la grande salle. Et je pense qu'elle a raison.

: A propos de ? Fit Raziel sans comprendre.

: A propos du poste de préfet vacant dans notre maison, dit Draco en reportant ses yeux sur elle. Tu conviendrais parfaitement au poste. J'en parlerai à notre directeur de maison, demain, décida-t-il sans demander son avis à Raziel.

Celle-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de protester. Les plats se remplirent enfin, mettant aussitôt fin à la discussion.

* * *

Ginny souriait depuis qu'elle avait intercepté le regard de Raziel pour la préfète en chef des gryffondors. Elle hésita à en parler avec son amie mais les plats se remplirent devant eux et son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir. « Bah ! Je lui en parlerai plus tard, ce n'est pas pressé… »

De toute façon, Ginny oublia bien vite la chose quand Fleur entra dans la grande salle, de nouveau sur pied grâce à Pomfresh. La jeune gryffondor sourit discrètement à leur professeur français et celle-ci y répondit tout aussi discrètement car seuls leurs amis étaient au courrant pour elles.

La rousse gryffondor entama jovialement le plat de pommes de terre qui se trouvait devant elle sous les regards rieurs de ses amis pour son appétit insatiable.

* * *

: Au fait, continuait Draco à la table des serpentards. Tu savais que Matt faisait également parti de notre équipe de quidditch ?

: Euh, non, répondit Raziel en rabaissant sa fourchette.

: Eh bien tu le sais maintenant, fit impatiemment Draco avant d'enchaîner subtilement. Tu sais jouer au quidditch ?

: Je t'arrête tout de suite, Drac, dit Raziel en voyant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Je ne ferais pas parti de votre équipe.

: Tu as accepté d'être préfète. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te déranger dans le fait de jouer au quidditch, rétorqua Draco avec incompréhension.

Raziel réfléchissait à la question et Draco reporta son attention sur son assiette. Raziel glissa son regard par l'une des fenêtres au-delà de la grande salle, cherchant les étoiles des yeux. « Rejouer ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas enfourché un balai. Depuis combien de temps, déjà ? 3, 4 ans, je dirais… C'est loin ! »

Raziel jouait avec sa fourchette en réfléchissant. « Je me demande si je serais encore capable de faire les figures que j'aimais tant. » Elle releva les yeux sur la fenêtre et contempla le ciel avec envie. « La sensation grisante du vent sifflant à mes oreilles, l'ivresse de la vitesse, l'impression de puissance, les poussées d'adrénaline… Tout ça me manque… »

Raziel prit sa décision et elle posa sa fourchette.

: Quel poste occupait-il ? Demanda la française.

: Poursuiveur, répondit en un sourire Draco.

: Poursuiveur… Répéta en murmurant Raziel alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ok, Draco. Je marche.

: C'est bon, lui dit le blond. On a un entraînement le 1er décembre, ce sera le premier entraînement de l'année donc, tu n'as rien loupé, la renseigna-t-il.

: Comment marche le décompte des points pour la coupe des quatre maisons ici ? Lui demanda curieusement la française.

: Je te montrerai quand nous retournerons au quartier des préfets en chef, répondit Draco avant de retourner à son repas.

Raziel fit de même et elle du faire son possible pour patienter jusqu'à la fin du repas. Quand celui-ci arriva enfin, Raziel bondit du banc et elle tira Draco de celui-ci pour se diriger vers la sortie de la salle tout en disant joyeusement :

: Alors, comment ça marche ?

: Tu es bien enthousiaste ! Répliqua Draco en riant.

: Il me tarde de remonter sur un balai…

Draco l'observa un moment alors qu'ils passaient non loin de la table des gryffondors. Leurs amis attablés les regardèrent se diriger vers les portes et Raphaël cria à Draco :

: Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

: Le quidditch la rend enthousiaste !

Raphaël ne répondit pas mais il lui sourit. Alors que leurs deux amis avaient quitté la salle, Harry attira l'attention de Raphaël.

: Ta sœur sait jouer au quidditch ? Lui demanda le survivant avec excitation tandis que Ron et Ginny tendaient l'oreille, intéressés par la réponse du français.

: Oui, répondit fièrement Raphaël. Elle était une très bonne poursuiveuse…

: C'est vrai ? Fit Ron.

: Racontes ! S'exclama joyeusement Ginny.

Une nouvelle conversation enflammée sûr le quidditch s'enclencha et Hermione posa le menton sur sa main, partagée entre exaspération et résignation. « Enfin… Au moins ils parlent de Raziel. C'est déjà ça… » Hermione fronçait les sourcils à présent. « Il faudrait que j'analyse mes sentiments sans tarder, moi… Serait-il possible que je… que je… Merlin ! Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir. Pas encore… »

* * *

Draco avait conduit Raziel devant les sabliers représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard et lui avait rapidement expliqué leur fonctionnement. Mais même en faisant vite, il ne termina pas avant que les élèves ne sortent de la grande salle pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

Leurs amis les rejoignirent pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit puis ils se séparèrent, se dirigeant chacun vers leurs lits respectifs. Harry, Hermione, Draco et Raziel se dirigeaient donc vers le quartier réservé aux préfets en chef. Assez gênées, Hermione et Raziel évitaient de se regarder pendant que Draco passait un bras autour du cou de son survivant.

Ils marchaient en silence, fatigués mais satisfaits de cette journée en demi-teinte. En arrivant dans le salon des préfets en chef, Raziel avait prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et avait ouvert son sac pour en ressortir quelques bouquins. Draco et Harry avaient salué leurs deux amies puis s'étaient rendus dans leur chambre sans attendre.

Hermione, elle, hésitait. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Raziel mais celle-ci était absorbée dans la lecture d'un bouquin quelconque. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je revienne vers elle ? » Se demanda la préfète en chef des gryffondors en s'adossant au mur pour contempler la française qui lisait. Raziel avait une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage sans pour autant masquer ses yeux. Hermione observait la concentration que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amie française en essayant d'ignorer son envie de remettre la mèche de cheveux bleus pâles derrière l'oreille de la française.

« Je sens toujours cette pulsion en moi. Depuis qu'elle m'a définitivement guérie de la blessure de l'Ombrane, il y a cette impression étrange… Comme si… Ce rythme régulier en deux temps. Comme un battement de cœur… Parfois, il s'accélère… » Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya de sentir ce deuxième battement. Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les poser encore une fois sur Raziel.

« Rien. Je n'arrive plus à le sentir… Peut-être parce que mon propre cœur bat fortement en ce moment même. Je me demande ce que… Mais ! » La gryffondor fronça les sourcils en sentant à nouveau le battement mais cette fois-ci, il était plutôt rapide. Au même instant, Raziel avait relevé la tête, une expression excitée sur le visage. La française attrapa vivement son sac afin d'en sortit le journal qu'Harry lui avait donner plus tôt, et elle le déplia immédiatement avant de se replonger dans la lecture de l'article traitant de Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Hermione.

Celle-ci l'avait regardé faire avant de se rendre dans leur chambre pour réfléchir. « Ce n'était sans doute qu'une coïncidence… » Hermione alla à la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour prendre une douche. « Cela ne peut avoir un rapport avec elle… » Elle entra dans la douche et ouvrit le conduit d'eau chaude. « Pourtant, après ce que je viens de constater, ce n'est peut-être pas si idiot… » Elle prit le gel douche et se savonna sans réellement s'en rendre compte, absorbée par ses pensées. « Et si ce battement était le battement du cœur de Raziel ? Pfff… Je deviens vraiment folle moi avec tout ça ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! » Agacée de tourner en rond dans ses réflexions, Hermione mit pour une fois son cerveau en veille.

* * *

« Ce bouquin est nul… » Raziel suivait les lignes d'écriture des yeux sans pour autant les lire, toujours préoccupée par ce détail qui devait lui échapper. « Cela à donc un rapport avec Pré-au-Lard et donc, avec le combat qui s'y est déroulé… » Elle allait refermer le livre qu'elle tenait quand l'un des mots écris dans celui-ci attira son attention. « Sang… » Fronçant les sourcils, elle se concentra sur les quatre lettres de ce mot. « Sang… Du sang ? Du sang… Sang… A zut ! C'est vraiment pénible ce… ce… » Raziel ouvrit grand les yeux sans plus s'occuper du livre. « Noir ! Du sang noir ! C'est ça ! Le sang de la créature était noir ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le journal… »

Tout de même excitée, Raziel attrapa son sac et en sortit la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin pour le lire une fois de plus. Son regard glissa sur les feuilles noircies par l'encre et tomba sur l'une des photos de l'article en question. Elle lut le titre de la petite photo (_La découverte d'un liquide inconnu_.) avant d'examiner celle-ci plus attentivement.

La photo de petite taille montrait deux Aurors prélevant un échantillon de liquide noir dans une flaque de celui-ci. Le premier Auror avait prit une petite pipette pour prendre le liquide et son collègue lui tendit un tube en verre. Une fois le liquide à l'intérieur du tube, ils le bouchèrent et le passèrent à un autre collègue en dehors du cadre de la photo.

« C'est ça ! Le sang noir ! C'est la même consistance, la même couleur, le même aspect… Ce qui veut dire que la créature c'est battu avec… Voldemort ? Je ne vois que lui mais j'aurai pourtant cru qu'elle serait de son côté… » Raziel avait enfin trouvé mais à présent que tout ça était clair, elle se demandait bien à quoi cela lui servirai pour l'avenir. « Pourquoi devais-je le comprendre absolument ? » Raziel secoua la tête avant de remettre ses bouquins et le journal dans son sac, puis elle se leva et entra dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Hermione.

Celle-ci était déjà couchée et elle semblait dormir. Raziel avait fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour se changer dans la salle de bain et elle revint dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Un rayon de lune filtrait entre les rideaux tirés et éclairait en partie les cheveux de la gryffondor étendue devant elle. Raziel observait la respiration tranquille de son amie quand celle-ci se retourna en ouvrant les yeux sur elle. Raziel se sentait rougir mais heureusement, la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre devait en parti masquer son visage. Elle resta là sans bouger, hésitant entre donner une explication valable à son observation ou aller se coucher sans un mot. Mais finalement, ce fut Hermione qui parla.

: Tu as fini ? Murmura la préfète en chef d'une voixendormie.

: Oui, répondit d'une voix basse la française. Je t'ais réveillée ?

: Aucune importance, fit Hermione en souriant.

Raziel ne répondit pas, frappée par la beauté du visage d'Hermione éclairé par le rayon de lune. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler et elle décida de mettre un terme à la petite conversation afin d'éviter une bévue.

: Euh, bonne nuit, dit rapidement la française à son amie.

: Bonne nuit, répéta Hermione en souriant d'avantage.

Raziel alla se coucher et elle resta sans bouger un long moment, réfléchissant aux sensations qui la prenaient lorsqu'elle était en compagnie d'Hermione. Celle-ci de son côté était ravie. « J'ai encore sentit le battement, rapide, comme affolé. Raziel… » Hermione s'endormie sans s'en rendre compte, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Harry était couché. Draco finissait de se déshabiller quand une lettre cachetée tomba de l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Le serpentard blond haussa un sourcil et il se baissa pour la ramasser. Il tourna l'enveloppe et il la reconnu aussitôt. « La lettre de père… » Il hésita à l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Se disant qu'il serait peut-être plus prudent d'en connaître le contenu, il décida à contrecoeur de l'ouvrir et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il cassa le sceau et déplia le parchemin légèrement froissé. Il le mit face à la fenêtre et lut son contenu grâce à la lumière de la lune.

_ Draco,_

_ Tu me déçois énormément… Tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un d'important. Quelqu'un dont j'aurais été fier. Mais tu as fait ton choix… Et tu ne me laisses une fois encore pas le choix. _

_ Je t'ordonne de revenir au manoir, Draco ! C'est un ordre. Et si tu ne l'exécutes pas, tu le regretteras amèrement, crois-moi. J'ais été trop coulant avec toi. Mais c'est fini. Il est tant que tu apprennes à te conduire en homme ! A te conduire en Malfoy ! _

_ Je ne permettrais pas que tu deviennes mon ennemi, Draco. Si tu ne reviens pas dans les deux jours qui suivront ce message, ce n'est plus la peine d'espérer mon pardon. Si je constate que tu es devenu mon ennemi, je ferais en sorte que tu sois mis hors d'état de nuire. Et crois-moi, je suis très doué à ce jeu là… J'ai déjà réussi à te briser en partie, Draco, ce qui reste sera facile à détruire pour moi et tu le sais. _

_ Ce que tu as fait au Noël de l'année dernière était un crime pur et simple mais j'ai gardé le silence. Jusqu'à présent… Prends garde, Draco. Ma patience a atteint ses limites…_

_ Ton père._

Draco pâlit et une larme glissa silencieusement sur sa joue tandis que ses doigts froissaient sans ménagement la lettre menaçante. « Mère. » La colère et la peur s'insinuèrent en lui et il jeta la boule de parchemin froissé de toutes ses forces contre le sol. « Du chantage ! Il veut me faire du chantage maintenant ! » Avec rage, Draco sortit sa baguette avant de murmurer difficilement :

: Inflamaré !

Le parchemin prit feu aussitôt et il n'en resta plus qu'un petit tas de cendres grises. Draco le fixait sans s'y intéresser, au comble du désespoir. « Que vais-je faire ? Les deux jours sont passés depuis un moment déjà… Est-ce qu'il en a parlé au Magenmagot ? Mais ce n'était pourtant pas moi ! C'est injuste ! Ce n'était… pas moi… Je ne… voulais… pas… »

Draco tomba à genou et il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il resta là sans bouger, laissant les larmes apaiser le tourment de son cœur au supplice. « Pourquoi m'as-tu fais cela ? Pourquoi… » Un sanglot lui échappa et il se força au silence pour ne pas réveiller Harry. « Mère… Je suis désolé… » Draco se leva brusquement et il sortit rapidement sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas céder à l'envie de serrer Harry contre lui. Il espérait trouver un réconfort quelconque en dehors de sa chambre.

Dans le salon, il trouva Raziel assise sur l'un des fauteuils, le menton posé sur la main, les sourcils froncés. Elle lisait encore le journal de ce matin. Il allait faire demi tour quand elle releva les yeux et les posa sur lui. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant ses larmes et cela le rassura un peu. Il alla vers elle et elle lui désigna un fauteuil en face d'elle. Il y prit place et parla le premier.

: Que fais-tu là ? Lui demanda le serpentard blond en essuyant les traces de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire.

: Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit Raziel en posant le journal sur le bras du fauteuil. Et toi, que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

: Ce n'est rien, mentit Draco en souriant.

: Je ne te crois pas, répliqua la française en voyant son pitoyable sourire.

: Je ne veux pas en parler, s'énerva Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

: Comme tu voudras, Drac, le calma tout de suite Raziel en levant une main. Mais si tu veux parler, je suis là, conclu-t-elle avant de se lever pour aller se coucher.

En passant à côté de lui, elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue pour essayer de l'apaiser. Le serpentard la retint par le bras, surpris.

: Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

: C'est ce que font les amis pour se réconforter, répondit Raziel avec un sourire. Même si je me doute que tu aurais préféré que ce soit Harry qui le fasse, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Draco lui rendit son sourire, amusé par son comportement parfois déroutant.

: Je peux récupérer mon bras ? Demanda Raziel avec une grimace comique.

Draco s'excusa en riant et il lui rendit son bras. La française l'en remercia et lui souhaita bonne nuit puis elle retourna dans sa chambre. Il allait s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil pour méditer mais il se rendit compte que ses craintes s'étaient apaisées en parlant, même brièvement, avec Raziel. Le serpentard se leva et il fixa un instant la porte de la chambre de son amie. Avec un soupir rasséréné, il retourna dans sa propre chambre avant de rejoindre Harry dans leur lit. Il caressa légèrement la joue de son survivant avant de tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

: Tu es venu seul ? Demanda Dumbledor en fixant une silhouette dissimulée dans la pénombre de son bureau.

La silhouette se déplaça souplement et Maugrey Fol-Œil apparut dans la lumière glaciale du bureau du directeur. Son visage coupé à la serpe se découpa crûment dans la lumière lunaire, accentuant le côté effrayant de son visage défiguré.

: Oui, répondit la voix basse de l'ancien Auror.

: Assis-toi, l'invita Dumbledor en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Maugrey prit place et il fixa curieusement son vieil ami. Celui-ci était absorbé dans la lecture de parchemins posés sur son bureau. Perdant finalement patience, Maugrey prit la parole.

: Que me voulez-vous, Dumbledor ?

: Excuse-moi, Alastor, dit Albus en secouant la tête, visiblement préoccupé. J'aimerai que tu fasses deux choses, Alastor. La première : vas aux cachots du château et parle à Rogue. Il garde sous sa surveillance Peter Pettigrow…

: Quoi! Le coupa Maugrey en sursautant légèrement. Mais Pettigrow est…

: Mort, je sais, termina Dumbledor. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Severus t'expliquera ce qu'il en est. Conduit Peter aux Aurors. La deuxième : il faut que tu ailles en France. Je veux que tu fouilles la maison d'Alquia Driad pour moi.

: Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Alastor sans comprendre.

: Il doit y avoir une raison à l'attaque des Ombranes sur elle, expliqua Dumbledor d'une voix triste au souvenir de son amie décédée. Elle devait sans doutes avoir des renseignements sur les pouvoirs de l'Enfer ou ceux des anges…

: Je comprends, oui, confirma Maugrey en se levant.

: Surtout, fait attention, reprit Dumbledor avec une ride d'inquiétude au front. Les Ombranes gardes peut-être cette maison…

: Je serais prudent, assura Maugrey en souriant.

Il se leva et salua Dumbledor avant de sortir par la porte en direction des cachots. Dumbledor le suivit des yeux puis il revint sur le parchemin qu'il lisait à l'arrivée de Maugrey. C'était un message du ministre de la magie anglais en personne : Fudge.

_ Dumbledor,_

_ Nous avons reçu des plaintes de la part des parents de certains élèves décédés. Je vous suggère de faire plus attention à vos protégés, Albus. Renforcez la sécurité de Poudlard ou je serais au regret de m'en charger moi-même. _

_ J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Voldemort. D'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs ? Je suis sûr que vous le savez Albus._

_ Ne tardez pas trop à répondre._

_ Cornélius Fudge._

Dumbledor sentit une pointe de colère le parcourir. « Si vous n'aviez pas était aussi stupide, Mr le Ministre, Sirius serait encore en vie… » Le directeur froissa la feuille et la jeta dans la cheminée où elle s'enflamma rapidement. « Je vais vous répondre, Fudge. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »

Dumbledor retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et il commença la rédaction de sa réponse.

* * *

Maugrey avait remit Peter aux Aurors du ministère. Ceux-ci avaient été passablement surpris de le voir en vie et Maugrey leur avait rapidement expliqué le stratagème qu'avait monté le traître pour servir son maître. Les Aurors avaient approuvé sa version des faits car elle élucidait certains points encore flous de l'enquête classée.

Maugrey avait donc laissé le traître aux bons soins des Aurors. Il était de nouveau dehors et il se réparait à transplaner pour la France lorsque des cris retentirent derrière lui, sûr la place en face du ministère de la magie. Il fit volte-face et vit avec stupéfaction une quinzaine de mangemorts terroriser les quelques moldus présents à cet endroit précis.

Il allait intervenir mais plusieurs Aurors étaient sortis du ministère pour s'occuper des serviteurs noirs de Voldemort. Maugrey se détourna et il transplana pour Paris en se demandant comment tout cela allait bien pouvoir finir.

En apparaissant dans l'une des petites ruelles de la capitale française, Alastor eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur un autre groupe de mangemorts qui semblaient préparer une attaque. « Les choses empirent de jour en jour on dirait. Si en plus ils deviennent coordonnés… La guerre est à nos portes semble-t-il… » Il soupira, las. Le groupe de sorciers noirs lui tournait le dos c'est pourquoi il avait pu prendre sa baguette et lancer un sort d'invisibilité sur sa personne sans se faire remarquer. Il sortit discrètement de la ruelle et lança une écharpe d'étincelles rouges dans le ciel pour prévenir les observateurs sorciers éventuels qu'il y avait un problème ici.

Il partit alors précipitamment vers le quartier de La Plume du Hibou.

* * *

La suite bientôt…

Bises, Lumenor.


	17. 16 les ombres se dresseront

Chap 16 ! (Vous vous en doutiez, lol)

Réponse à **Ma-chan** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir Ma ! Tu peux prendre le temps que tu voudras pour lire ma fic, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est pas vital non plus… (mais bon, j'avoue que ça fais plaisir) lol, je viendrai faire un tour sur la section Tales of quand j'aurai le temps (ce qui me manque de plus en plus à l'approche du bac mais bon…). Voilà, grosse bise à toi et puis ben, bonne lecture, comme d'habitude ! ; )

Petite précision (au cas ou) : le personnage de Raziel n'est pas une Marie Sue. Ce perso, comme tous ceux que j'ai inventé, est un pur produit de mon imagination (parfois débordante, je reconnais… :) ).

Pitite précision 2 (la dernière lol) : Les paroles de chanson contenu dans ce chapitre sont tirées de la chanson Goodnight Kiss du groupe Dream Theather.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : …les ombres se dresseront.

Autant Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à un miracle autant il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait affronter son père en plus de Voldemort… Il en était toujours au même point de ses réflexions depuis cinq jours et il avait décidé d'accompagner Harry à l'enterrement de Charlie pour penser à autre chose.

Mais même cela ne suffit pas. Il passa la journée à marcher en silence près de Harry, toujours bouleversé par le retour du souvenir de sa mère.

* * *

Le 15 novembre. Il pleuvait ce jour là. Comme si le ciel s'était accordé aux sentiments de la famille Weasley. Ginny avait en partie fini par se faire à l'idée que son frère aîné était mort. Debout seule sur les marches de pierres de l'église moldue, elle regardait fixement l'une des tombes présentes dans l'espace réservé à l'église. La pluie glissait sûr elle et elle était déjà trempée depuis un bon moment, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle écoutait depuis un bon moment déjà le bruit apaisant de la pluie frappant le sol.

Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et elle écarta brusquement une mèche collante en la repoussant derrière son oreille avec irritation. « Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour pouvait être aussi froid. Aussi triste… » Elle regardait à présent les rues désertes devant elle. Un café en face de l'église était bondé et elle pouvait distinguer à travers les quelques fenêtres et la buée plusieurs personnes discutant, riant, jouant aux cartes… Un petit garçon turbulent semblait vouloir aller dehors pour jouer sous la pluie mais sa mère l'en empêchait fermement tout en discutant avec une autre femme. Lors d'un moment d'inattention, le garçon réussit à échapper à la poigne de sa mère et il courait déjà vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il l'avait atteinte et ouverte avant que sa mère ne le rattrape et il sortit joyeusement en bondissant dans les flaques d'eau. En moins d'une minute, il fut lui aussi trempé et il resta un instant sans bouger pour sentir les gouttes d'eau frapper son visage. Sa mère sortit alors en trombe avec un parapluie, criant après lui avec emportement. Elle l'attrapa par un bras et le tira vers le café avant de le pousser à l'intérieur et de le suivre en claquant la porte.

Ginny laissa son regard glisser un peu plus loin vers une rue si calme qu'elle lui faisait penser à un cimetière. La rouquine descendit une ou deux marches avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel. Un corbeau au plumage noir de jais survola l'église et poussa un croassement rauque. Ginny frissonna à ce cri lugubre avant de reporter son attention vers la rue paisible. Elle avait descendu les dernières marches en se disant que bientôt, d'autres proches seraient peut-être eux aussi enterrés là… Dans ce petit village sordide…

Elle marchait le long de l'allée faite de gravier et, arrivée à la grille, elle hésita à sortir de l'enceinte de l'église pour allait se promener. « Je n'est prévenu personne… Ils vont s'inquiéter… » Renonçant à regret à l'idée de se promener elle resta près des grilles pour observer un saule pleureur non loin d'elle, perdue dans ses sombres pensées.

Un peu plus loin, Raziel, qui était venue la chercher à la demande de Mrs Weasley, resta un moment sur le parvis de l'élise au sommet des marches, la regardant tristement sans se soucier de la pluie. « Ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait du mal à s'y faire. Ce n'est pas étonnant... La perte d'un proche est toujours… difficile à gérer. » Raziel secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir de ses défunts parents et elle descendit les marches pour rejoindre son amie rousse.

: Ginny ? Appela doucement la française en s'arrêtant derrière elle.

: Oui ? Répondit d'une voix surprise la rouquine en se retournant vivement.

: Ca va ? Demanda Raziel en la regardant avec inquiétude.

: J'ai connu mieux, éluda Ginny en haussant les épaules.

: Je sais, c'est plutôt dure à encaisser, fit Raziel en fixant soudain le saule pleureur à son tour. C'est comme si on allait se noyer. Mais tu verras, tu sortiras finalement la tête de l'eau un de ses jours…

: Comment sais-tu que… S'étonna Ginny avant de s'interrompre brusquement. « Je suis nulle. Elle sait mieux que moi ce que l'on ressent… »

: Tu ne veux pas revenir à l'intérieur ? Tu risque d'attraper froid ici, s'inquiéta Raziel en la fixant à nouveau de ses yeux bleus clairs.

: Je n'ais pas envie de les revoir tout de suite, répondit Ginny en se détournant pour regarder à nouveau l'arbre. J'ais besoin d'être seule…

: J'ais une meilleure idée, répliqua Raziel avant de retourner à l'église.

Ginny la regarda partir sans un mot et elle retourna finalement à sa contemplation du saule pleureur dont les branches alourdies par l'eau de pluie s'abaissaient peu à peu, vaincues.

* * *

Raziel passa les grandes portes ouvragées de la vieille église et entra dans le modeste vestibule. Elle passa rapidement ce dernier pour arriver au cœur de l'église où tous les sorciers étaient réunis pour pleurer le défunt.

Les torches qui ornaient les murs donnaient aux sculptures de la vierge et des anges, présentes un peu partout sous le dôme de l'église, un aspect sanglant plus qu'inquiétant. Raziel avança vers la nef et elle se faufila dans la foule dans l'espoir d'atteindre Fleur. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver son amie, Mrs Weasley l'intercepta avec une légère inquiétude sur le visage.

: As-tu trouvé ma fille, Raziel ? Demanda Molly.

: Oui, Mrs Weasley, répondit en souriant Raziel pour la rassurer. Elle arrive…

: Merci, répliqua la mère de Ron et Ginny avant de retourner auprès de son mari.

Raziel soupira de soulagement et elle traversa rapidement la foule d'amis de la famille pour aller parler à Fleur. Elle trouva celle-ci en compagnie d'Hermione et Raphaël et elle la tira à l'écart pour lui parler au calme. Draco et Harry, un peu plus loin, la regardaient faire avec curiosité.

: Tu serais bien inspirée d'aller dehors, suggéra Raziel avec un demi sourire.

: Pourquoi ? S'étonna le professeur de DCFM.

: Parce que ta moitié est en train de prendre l'eau, répondit d'une voix amusée Raziel.

: Quoi ? S'exclama Fleur avant de se détourner pour partir vers l'entrée de l'église.

: Attends ! La rappela Raziel, fort peu discrète. Ne lui dis pas que c'est moi !

Fleur hocha la tête et elle disparu derrière la porte qui menait au vestibule. Quand Raziel se détourna vers la nef pour rejoindre ses amis, elle croisa le regard fortement suspicieux de Mrs Weasley posé sur elle. La jeune française prit un air innocent puis elle haussa les épaules en rendant son regard à Mrs Weasley jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se détourne. Enfin, Raziel retourna près de son frère et d'Hermione avant de prendre une pose angélique sous les yeux amusés de ses amis.

* * *

Fleur était sortit sur le parvis de l'église et elle avait tout de suite remarquée la jeune Weasley debout face à un saule pleureur. Le professeur français descendit les marches de pierres mouillées en étant attristée par le comportement de son élève préférée. Elle se plaça derrière la jeune gryffondor et elle lui entoura les épaules de ses bras sans prévenir. Ginny sursauta mais elle se remit bien vite de sa surprise et se tourna face à son professeur.

: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda doucement la jeune fille à son aînée, réconfortée par sa présence.

: L'une des statues de l'église m'a dit que tu prenait l'eau, répondit Fleur en souriant franchement.

: Dis-moi, ta statue, elle n'aurait pas des cheveux bleus clairs ? Demanda Ginny en réprimant un sourire amusé.

: Hum… Je me disais aussi, répondit Fleur en se penchant sur la rouquine.

Fleur effleura les lèvres douces de la jeune gryffondor et elle murmura en se reculant à regret.

: Tes lèvres sont glacées. Rentres, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid…

: A une seule condition, répliqua Ginny sur le même ton d'un air malicieux.

: Laquelle ?

: Embrasses-moi, demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

: Gin, c'est dangereux. Quelqu'un pourrait sortir de l'église à ce moment précis et…

: Je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça éternellement, Fleur, insista Ginny en s'approchant un peu plus de la française. J'ai besoin de toi… Murmura-t-elle.

: Gin, tu n'es pas raisonnable et si ta mère ou ton père nous voyez ? Tu te rends compte que…

Fleur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ginny l'avait coupé net en l'embrassant tendrement. Ne pouvant lui résister, la française soupira malgré elle de contentement et elle répondit volontiers au baiser en l'entourant de ses bras. Un bruit de pied frappant la pierre au rythme rapide d'une course les fit sursauter et elles se séparèrent rapidement avant de tourner la tête vers le parvis. Là, debout, les bras croisés, Raziel les observait, mi-attendrie mi-courroucée.

: Ta mère arrive, fit-elle simplement à Ginny avant de repartir au pas de course.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mrs Weasley apparut au sommet des marches la mine inquiète et la coiffure légèrement défaite. Elle posa son regard sur les deux jeunes femmes et secoua la tête en constatant leur état.

: Rentrez toutes les deux ! Ordonna Mrs Weasley d'un ton inflexible.

Fleur et Ginny bondir pour lui obéir, voulant éviter de se faire sermonner par la redoutable Molly Weasley. Elles rejoignirent le reste des personnes présentes à la nef et Mrs Weasley ne les lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Hermione se pencha vers Ginny une fois cette dernière arrivée pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

: On dirait que tu as quelques traces de rouge à lèvres autour des lèvres…

Ginny prit immédiatement un mouchoir pour essuyer le rouge à lèvre déplacé. Tout le monde savait bien qu'elle n'en mettait jamais. Elle lança un regard discret à Fleur et celle-ci forma silencieusement et très discrètement le mot « désolée » sur ses lèvres. Ginny ne lui répondit pas et elle sortit à la suite du reste des membres de sa famille. Ron passa à côté d'elle et il lui murmura doucement :

: Vous devriez êtres plus prudentes…

: Ils réagiraient mal en l'apprenant tu…

: Pas maintenant Ginny, la coupa Ron en chuchotant.

Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre leurs parents, laissant Ginny seule avec ses craintes. Une fois tout le monde dehors, Hermione rejoignit Ginny et elle lui tapota l'épaule en la réconfortant.

: Une fois de retour à Poudlard, ça ira mieux…

: Un peu Hermione, répondit Ginny d'une voix triste. Mais même là-bas nous nous cachons des autres…

: Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas comme Harry et Draco ? Demanda Hermione en cherchant Fleur des yeux.

: Ce n'était pas si simple pour eux au début, répliqua Ginny en baissant les yeux sur le gravier. Et puis c'est différent, poursuivit-elle du même ton triste. Elle est plus âgée que moi. C'est notre professeur, Herm !

: Je le sais bien, rétorqua Hermione en trouvant enfin Fleur des yeux.

La demi-vélane était en train de discuter avec Raziel. La préfète en chef des gryffondors ne put s'empêcher d'observer une fois encore la française aux cheveux bleu pâle. Ginny la tira de ses pensées en lui tapotant le bras.

: Qui regardes-tu comme ça ? La taquina la rouquine en se dévissant le cou pour voir ce que son amie regardait plus tôt.

: Oh ! Euh, personne, répondit Hermione en rougissant doucement. Viens, enchaîna-t-elle en attirant son amie rousse vers le petit groupe que constituait la famille Weasley.

Elles retrouvèrent Ron, Harry et Draco non loin des parents Weasley. La suite de la journée se passa normalement. Mrs Weasley surveillait étroitement sa fille et surtout Fleur tandis que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de rassurer l'une ou l'autre. Ils passèrent au 12 Square Grimmaud en coup de vent pour dire bonjour aux membres de l'ordre présents. Les plus jeunes furent surpris de revoir un Remus Lupin au teint cadavérique mais Mc Gonagal, Rogue ainsi que Dumbledor les empêchèrent de poser des questions au loup-garou. Après avoir prit un léger rafraîchissement, les élèves et les professeurs repartirent pour Poudlard.

* * *

: Tu as trouvé ? Demanda la voix basse de Dumbledor.

: Il n'y avait rien sinon le désordre, répondit Maugrey au directeur de Poudlard.

: Il n'y avait rien du tout ? Insista celui-ci en fixant Alastor.

: Je n'ais trouvé que ceci, dit l'ancien Auror en tendant un carnet au directeur.

Dumbledor le prit et le contempla un instant durant lequel Alastor reprit la parole.

: La maison a été fouillée avant nous, Dumbledor…

: Je sais, le coupa le vieux sorcier en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil avec un soupir las. Nous aurions du le faire plus tôt mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis…

: Je comprends, Dumbledor, l'apaisa Maugrey. En attendant, essayez déjà de voir s'il n'y a rien d'utile dans ce carnet, ensuite, nous aviserons…

: Oui, acquiesça le directeur de Poudlard avec un hochement de tête. Au fait, comment va Remus ?

: Pas très fort, répondit d'un ton désolé l'ancien Auror. Il est plus pâle que la lune elle-même en ce moment…

Dumbledor soupira avant de se lever pour allait se poster à la fenêtre de son bureau, observant le ciel en cette nuit déjà bien avancée. Maugrey attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

: La disparition de Sirius l'a beaucoup affecté, pensa à voix haute Dumbledor.

: Certainement, dit simplement Alastor d'une voix attristée.

: Merci, Alastor, fit soudain Dumbledor en se tournant vers Maugrey. Je passerai bientôt tous vous voir au 12 Square Grimmaud.

Alastor hocha la tête avec un sourire en guise d'accord avant de transplaner dans un pop sonore. Dumbledor s'assit de nouveau à son bureau et commença à lire le carnet de son amie décédée, Alquia Driad.

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent normalement et les gryffondors avaient la joie de commencer la journée par deux heures de potions avec Rogue. Heureusement, Harry avait constaté de nombreux changements chez leur professeur de potion. Celui-ci ne s'en prenait plus aussi souvent au survivant depuis que ce dernier était avec Draco. De plus, l'arrivée de Raziel et Raphaël à Poudlard semblait avoir radoucit l'irascible prof de potion. Mais évidemment, les nombreuses maladresses de Neville continuaient à exaspérer Rogue ce qui valait au gryffondor maladroit une bonne partie des sarcasmes du directeur des serpentards.

Outre ce fait, Rogue s'était globalement amélioré et Harry en venait presque à l'apprécier dans ses bons moments. Comme d'habitude, Harry et Draco étaient au fond du cachot de Rogue, Ron juste devant eux. Hermione était elle aussi au fond dans l'autre rangée de bureaux et elle semblait accorder une plus grande importance au profil de Raziel qu'au cours théorique de Rogue en cet instant. Harry souriait discrètement. « Quelque soit ce qui la préoccupe au sujet de notre française, ce doit être sérieux pour qu'elle ose ne pas écouter un cours… »

Malheureusement pour la préfète en chef des gryffondors, Rogue remarqua lui aussi l'inattention de celle-ci et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres minces.

* * *

Hermione avait hésité à changer de place en début de cours. Elle savait parfaitement que si Raziel était à côté d'elle, elle ne pourrait pas suivre la leçon de Rogue. Mais après un rapide débat intérieur avec elle-même, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que Raziel se douterait de quelque chose si elle changeait de place. C'est pourquoi elle était restée à sa place. C'est pourquoi elle n'écouta pas…

« Si j'ai bien compris, elle sera donc celle qui bloquera les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Si ses pouvoirs apparaissent, évidemment… Nous sommes presque à la moitié de l'année. Je me demande ce que nous ferons après avoir passé nos ASPICs… » Raziel tourna un instant les yeux vers elle et Hermione fixa intensément sa feuille toujours vierge. La française fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant le parchemin vierge de toute encre devant son amie et elle s'inquiéta soudain pour elle, sans aucune raison quand elle y repensa après coup.

: Ca va ? Murmura Raziel à la préfète.

: Oui, répondit difficilement Hermione, la gorge serrée par l'embarras.

Raziel nepoursuivit pas mais elle la fixa encore un peu, intriguée. Hermione commençait à rougir quand Raziel reporta son attention sur Rogue. La préfète en chef soupira intérieurement de soulagement et elle se risqua à détailler à nouveau la française. C'est à cet instant précis que le professeur Rogue décida d'intervenir d'une voix sarcastique :

: Dites-le moi si je vous dérange dans votre observation de Miss Riel, Miss Granger…

Hermione sursauta en se détournant et éprouva une subite passion pour son encrier. Toute la classe se tourna dans leur direction pour la regarder et elle se sentit rougir. Heureusement, Raziel resta stoïque, ce qui soulagea et mortifia à la fois la préfète en chef des gryffondors. « Elle se soucis donc si peu de ma personne ? » Se demanda Hermione, au comble du doute. Rogue reprit son cours après avoir attendu quelques minutes et les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur lui avec un bel ensemble. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Raziel et détourna vivement les yeux en constatant que celle-ci la regardait étrangement.

Raziel se re-concentra ensuite sur la leçon de Rogue et Hermione se garda bien de poser à nouveau les yeux sur elle, indécise sur la conduite à tenir envers elle. « Suis-je donc en train de tomber… amoureuse ? Non, c'est complètement idiot… Pas moi… Pas avec… une fille… » Dépassée par ses propres sentiments, Hermione mit ses réflexions de côté et tâcha d'être attentive à la fin du cours.

* * *

Une semaine était passée sans aucun autre incident. L'enquête menait par le ministère de la magie à Pré-au-Lard était au point mort. Les Aurors ne trouvaient pas un seul indice et cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'ils piétinaient. A Poudlard, les évènements suivaient leur cour normale. La moitié de l'année était proche et l'on pouvait sentir chez certains élèves les premières tensions dues aux examens de fin d'année. Cette après-midi là, Harry et les autres avaient une réunion de l'AD et le survivant angoissait un peu à cause du succès de cette opération.

: Harry ! Les membres de l'AD vont encore nous attendre ! Lui fit remarquer Draco en le repoussant légèrement.

: Cela ne leur fera pas de mal, répliqua le survivant en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres du serpentard blond.

: Harry, tu n'est pas raisonnable, c'est la…

Draco ne put continuer, Harry venait de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Le survivant attendit que Draco entrouvre ses lèvres avant de passer la langue entre elles pour approfondir leur baiser. Un frisson parcourut le dos du survivant tandis que Draco prenait le contrôle de cet échange et passait ses mains dans le dos de Harry. Celui-ci entoura le cou de Draco et le baiser devint peu à peu plus sulfureux. Après deux bonne minutes, Draco mi fin au doux baiser avec quelques réticences, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient tous les deux attendus.

Harry serra un instant Draco contre lui avant d'accepter de se séparer du préfet en chef des serpentards. Draco lui fit un sourire cajoleur et Harry prit la direction de la salle sur demande avec une mine légèrement boudeuse. Draco lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour se faire pardonner et ils arrivèrent devant la salle en se tenant mutuellement par la taille.

Ils étaient entrés dans la salle aux dimensions revues à la hausse et Ginny arrivait vers eux avec un sourire suspicieux.

: Eh bien ! Vous en avez mit du temps pour trouver la salle, remarqua presque innocemment la jeune gryffondor rousse.

: Euh… Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix hésitante. On a eu des ennuis avec Rusard, improvisa-t-il en se frottant la nuque d'une main.

: Je comprends, fit Ginny d'un ton très peu convaincu.

Harry ne dit rien et il se tourna vers le reste de la salle. Il eut le ventre noué en voyant le nombre d'élèves présents. « Comme d'habitude… Franchement, je ne suis pas fait pour ça, moi… » Il croisa le regard de Raziel et celle-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil pour le rassurer et le détendre, ce qui marcha presque entièrement. Harry lui adressa un sourire en retour. « Hermione a fait le bon choix. Je me demande si elle a enfin compris ce qu'il se passait chez elle… Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. » Pensa Harry en se tournant face à la masse compacte des élèves.

: Qu'avons-nous étudié la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

: Le sortilège du bouclier et celui du patronus, répondit Lavande Brown d'une voix excitée.

: Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Lavande, poursuivit Harry en souriant. Bon, vous vous êtes entraîné ? Interrogea-t-il ses camarades.

Concert de réponses très variées et contrastées dans un brouhaha plutôt assourdissant. Le survivant leva les mains pour réclamer le silence afin de reprendre la parole.

: De toute façon, que vous l'ayez fait ou non, nous allons perfectionner ces deux sorts, annonça fermement Harry face aux quelques protestations qui s'élevaient déjà dans la salle. Ils vous seront sans doute très utile avant la bataille finale…

Un silence tendu et inquiet suivi ses paroles et les mêmes groupes que la semaine dernière se formèrent dans toute la salle, les aînés encadrant leurs cadets. Parfois, un professeur passait durant les réunions pour voir si les élèves avaient besoin d'aide dans un domaine ou un autre. Ce jour-là, le sortilège du patronus était le sort le plus difficile à lancer et certains élèves avaient du mal à l'assimiler. Harry circulait dans la salle en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Draco qui avaient tous les trois un niveau honorable en la matière. Raziel, elle, encadrait un petit groupe mélangeant deux première année de serpentard et poufsouffle, un cinquième année de gryffondor et une sixième année de serdaigle. Raphaël s'occupait pour sa part d'un groupe de troisième année.

Une certaine concentration régnait dans la salle tandis que les membres de l'AD apprenaient à maîtriser les deux sorts du jour à la perfection.

* * *

La réunion était passée et le dîner venait juste de prendre fin. Notre groupe d'amis était sortit dans le parc pour profiter de la beauté fugitive du crépuscule tout en discutant tranquillement sous le chêne à proximité du lac. Celui-ci s'était paré d'un châle de reflets rouge sang imitant à la perfection la teinte ensanglantée des nuages.

: Raziel, s'éleva soudain la voix de Draco.

: Oui ? Fit la française sans cesser de regarder le ciel.

: J'ai parlé avec Rogue. Il a accepté de faire de toi notre nouvelle préfète et il t'intègre aussi dans l'équipe de quidditch… L'informa le serpentard blond.

: Ok, répondit en souriant Raziel.

: Au fait, tu as un balai ? Continua Draco en posant son regard sur elle tandis que Harry s'appuyait sur lui.

: Raziel a un Poussière Céleste, intervint fièrement Raphaël en repensant au balai dernière génération de sa sœur.

: Comme moi ! S'exclama Harry, ravi.

: Mais, Raziel, il est chez… Grand-mère, dit tristement Raphaël en repensant à sa grand-mère décédée.

La mort de se grand-mère l'avait plus atteint que sa sœur, celle-ci ayant l'habitude de se blinder le cœur en cas de coup dur. Mais Raphaël, lui, avait ressentit cette perte comme une gifle cinglante.

: Ah, oui, répondit Raziel en se redressant. Tu as raison… Voyons voir si je peux arranger ça… dit-elle en se levant.

La française sortit sa baguette et elle allait parler quand Fleur arriva. Ginny se leva et, regardant s'il n'y avait personne dans le parc, elle s'avança vers le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Celle-ci lui sourit et elle la prit dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent passionnément et leurs amis détournèrent les yeux un instant pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité.

Après un petit moment, Raziel reprit là où elle en était et elle leva sa baguette au niveau du ventre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lancer le sortilège quand Fleur, Ron, Harry et Hermione s'exclamèrent en même temps :

: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

: Je voulais juste voir si je pouvais faire venir mon balai jusqu'ici, c'est tout, les rassura Raziel en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas la peine de me materner comme ça, souffla-t-elle avec exaspération.

: Tu devrais être plus prudente Raziel, tenta de se justifier Hermione tandis que les autres l'appuyaient par un hochement de tête

: Je n'ais pas besoin de vos conseils ! S'énerva la jeune française en baissant un peu sa baguette.

: Raziel ! Tu dois être plus prudente ! Riposta Fleur d'un ton sans équivoque.

: Tu n'as pas a me donner d'ordre ! S'emporta Raziel en défiant Fleur du regard.

Des étincelles rouges jaillirent de la baguette de la serpentard française et Raziel l'observa un moment, surprise. Les autres la regardaient sans un mot, étonnés par son changement d'humeur si soudain. Seul Raphaël restait sans réaction, il avait l'habitude. Quoique les paroles de sa sœur l'aient un peu blessé. Raziel ferma les yeux pour se calmer. « Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'emporte lorsqu'on me donne des ordres ? » Raziel rouvrit les yeux et découvrit son frère devant elle. « Raphaël, excuses-moi, je sais bien que tu détestes me voir ainsi… Je dois rester seule un moment… » Raziel se pencha sur son frère et elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

Désolé, petit frère, murmura Raziel en lui souriant faiblement. Excusez-moi, dit-elle plus haut en se détournant.

Raziel partit en direction du château, se sentant coupable d'avoir plombé l'ambiance. « Il faut toujours que je gâche tout… » Elle entra dans le château et monta à l'étage sans savoir où elle allait. Sans même s'en soucier. « Il me manque quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Parfois, quand je fais attention à mes sentiments, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un grand vide en moi… Un manque… » Elle monta une longue volée de marches qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. « Allons bon, où suis-je, maintenant ? » Elle arriva à la plus haute tour du château qui n'est autre que la tour d'astronomie. Elle contourna la salle de classe du professeur Trelawnay et alla se poster plus haut pour admirer la vue sous la nuit presque totale à présent. Elle se pencha aux créneaux pour juger de la hauteur de la tour avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des créneaux pour essayer de se détendre.

« _Goodnight kiss in your nightgown_

_Lavender in your bed_

_So innocent as you lie down_

_Sweet dreams that run though your head_

Pourquoi j'ais cette chanson dans la tête, moi ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ais pas entendu pourtant… Cela remonte à… 5 ? 6 ans ? Peu importe…

_Are you lonely without Mommy's love ?_

_I want you to know I'd die for that moment_

_You're just a poop girl_

_Afraid by this cruel world_

_Taken away from it all_

Cette chanson me rappelle mes parents...

_It's been 5 years to the day and_

_My tainted blood's still the same_

_I can't help acting this way and_

_Those bastard doctors are gonna pay_

Il n'y avait personne ce jour-là... Juste moi, mes parents et leurs bourreaux dans cette rue parisienne glaciale. Des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort... Ils sont morts commenos parents. Eux, ils sont morts devant moi et je n'ais rien pu faire… Il n'y avait personne… Et pourtant, j'ai appelé…

_I'm so lonely without baby's love_

_I want you to know I'd die for one more moment_

_I'm just a poop girl_

_Afraid by this cruel world_

_Taken away from it all_

J'ais appelé si longtemps que ma voix s'en est brisée... Mais rien, aucune réponse. Juste la rue salle, les corps, moi, mes larmes, le froid et la solitude… »

Raziel sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue gauche et elle la laissa poursuivre sa course jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur sa robe de sorcière. « Larmes éphémères et inutiles… » Pensa amèrement la jeune française. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et les serra dans ses bras pour essayer de se réconforter. « Je suis restait près de trois heures dans cette rue sordide du vieux Paris avant que des moldus ne nous trouvent. Les médecins moldus n'ont rien pu faire comme les médicomages d'ailleurs… Grand-mère avait été prévenue et elle était aussitôt venue pour me récupérer. Elle n'avait rien dit à Raphaël à ce sujet. Elle avait toujours refusé… Et durant les quelques semaines suivantes, je n'avais plus prononcé une seule parole… » Raziel observa les lointaines étoiles, glaciales et solitaires. « Je me souviens encore de leurs corps… »

Raziel fronça les sourcils. « Je recommence… Je dois penser à autre chose… » La française ferma les yeux et elle chercha les paroles de la chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle les répétait inlassablement avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle découvrit Raphaël, debout à côté d'elle, qui lui retournait son regard.

: Ca va ? Lui demanda son jeune frère avec une hésitation dans la voix.

: Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, Raph, répondit Raziel en souriant distraitement. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle finalement comme le silence s'éternisait.

: Nous nous inquiétions pour toi alors nous avons demandé à ton frère où tu pouvais bien t'être isolée, répondit doucement Fleur en sortant de l'ombre de la tour.

Hermione en sortit à son tour, suivie par Ginny. Raphaël adressa un sourire contrit à sa sœur, craignant d'avoir fait une erreur. Raziel lui sourit gentiment et elle leva une main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ce simple geste qu'il affectionnait tant suffit à le rassurer et il se détendit un peu. Raziel se leva du créneau et elle fit face à ses trois amies.

: Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je… Raziel hésita avant de reprendre. Je crois que j'ais simplement besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il nous arrive en ce moment…

: Je vois, répondit Fleur en s'approchant de son amie. Si tu veux, on peut te laisser. Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ? Demanda-t-elle.

: Je me débrouillerais, assura Raziel en lui souriant.

Fleur se plaça devant son amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Raziel répondit à son étreinte avec un temps de retard, étonnée par le comportement de leur professeur, tout comme Ginny et Hermione. Fleur se redressa légèrement.

: Que t'arrive-t-il ? L'interrogea Raziel.

: Je m'inquiète réellement pour toi, Raziel, répondit dans un murmure Fleur. Tu as changé. Et je crains un peu plus chaque jour qu'il… Fleur s'interrompit.

: Qu'il ? L'encouragea Raziel avec curiosité.

: Non rien, se ravisa Fleur en pensant aux conséquences que pourraient avoir ses paroles.

Fleur se détourna de son amie française et elle repartie vers l'escalier de la tour. Ginny la suivit après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à son amie aux cheveux bleu pâle. Celle-ci et Hermione se regardaient mutuellement, chacune en proie au même conflit inconscient interne. Hermione soupira finalement et elle battait en retraite quand elle entendit Raziel chuchoter derrière elle.

: Je te verrai dans notre chambre…

Sans se retourner, Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de rejoindre Ginny et Fleur, le cœur lourd.

Raziel la suivit des yeux puis elle reprit sa place sur le créneau, observant les étoiles sans les voir, son esprit vagabondant de pensée en pensée. « Je crois que je suis restée trop longtemps dans le passé… Je dois revenir au présent. Ils ont besoin de moi… et moi d'eux, si je suis franche avec moi-même… » La française sourit à cette résolution, espérant qu'elle réussirait à la respecter. « Je me demande ce qu'avait le loup-garou, Remus Lupin ? Il était si pâle quand nous l'avons revu l'autre jour… » Raziel se déplaça légèrement et elle observa ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer du sol en contrebas de la où elle était. « Et la créature ? Elle ne quitte pas ma mémoire… J'aimerais la retrouver et savoir qui elle est. Et aussi ce qu'elle est… »

* * *

Fleur avait entraîné son amour et Hermione vers son bureau, voulant leur parler sans attendre, ce qui les étonna un peu plus encore. Une fois arrivait devant la porte du bureau de Fleur, celle-ci l'ouvrit et elle invita les deux autres à rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle les avait suivi et elle leur désigna des fauteuils avant de s'asseoir à son bureau pour les observer en méditant.

Perdant graduellement patience, Hermione finit par rompre le silence.

: Fleur ?

Celle-ci sursauta légèrement et elle redressa la tête vers elles, les larmes aux yeux. Hermione et Ginny la regardaient avec incompréhension, stupéfaites, et la rouquine se leva pour marcher jusqu'à sa française avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Fleur sourit et sembla se ressaisir.

: Désolée, je… je repensais à Raziel, déclara d'une petite voix le professeur de DCFM.

: A Raziel ? Répéta Ginny en s'écartant sans comprendre, limite jalouse.

: Oui, confirma Fleur en attirant la jeune Weasley vers elle. Mais pas pour ce que tu crois…

: Pourquoi as-tu coupé ta phrase tout à l'heure ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix presque absente en regardant le tapis de Fleur.

: Hermione, souffla d'une voix grave la française, alertant la préfète en chef des gryffondors qui releva la tête. Je connais Raziel depuis quelques années déjà et il m'arrive parfois de savoir ce qu'elle pense. Je suis peut-être dans l'erreur mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle pense mourir dans son combat contre Lord Voldemort…

: QUOI ? S'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond, prise au dépourvu.

: Attends ! La calma Fleur. Laisse-moi m'expliquer…

Hermione se rassit en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur affolé. « Raziel… » Sa vue commença à se brouiller mais elle parvint à se contrôler. « Raziel… »

: Je t'écoute, articula difficilement la gryffondor, la gorge serrée.

Fleur lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de commencer son explication.

: Je ne sais pas, ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression sans fondement mais… Son regard était si vide quand nous sommes arrivés là haut et puis d'autres petits détails… Expliqua Fleur en réfléchissant. Mais en y repensant, je me demande si cela n'était pas une simple illusion…

: Tu n'as pas de preuve tangibles, Fleur, intervint Ginny pour essayait de rassurer Hermione qui avait à cet instant une expression horrifiée.

: Tu as raison, convint la française en se levant.

Fleur alla à côté d'Hermione et elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

: J'avais besoin de vous en parler pour être rassurée à son sujet… Je suis désolée de t'avoir alarmé pour rien, Hermione, s'excusa à voix basse le professeur de DCFM.

: Je ne suis pas alarmée ! Répondit d'une voix mi-coléreuse, mi-sanglotante celle-ci en bondissant littéralement de son fauteuil.

Hermione partit en trombe de la salle, les larmes aux yeux. Ginny allait la suivre mais Fleur la retint. La rouquine renonça à poursuivre son amie mais elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour elle.

: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Ginny à Fleur en se serrant contre elle pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

: Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je pense que notre amie s'est attachée à Raziel, répondit Fleur d'une voix désolée pour son manque de tact.

La française attira Ginny vers elle et elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux autant pour se calmer que pour la rassurer. Ginny se serra contre son aînée, se laissant apaiser par les caresses de sa française.

* * *

Hermione courrait. Elle ne savait pas où mais elle courrait pour fuir une réalité qui avait enfin atteint son esprit. Elle courrait. Vite, loin, sans s'arrêter…

« Alors c'est ça ? Je l'aime ? Mais pourquoi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas son cas… Elle me l'a démontré… » Les couloirs défilaient autour d'elle mais elle ne les voyait pas, la vue brouillée par les larmes. « Raziel… C'est donc cela… Depuis le début… » Ses sentiments devenaient plus clairs à chaque fois que l'un de ses pieds touchait le sol, accélérant toujours plus sa course effrénée. « Raziel… Je ne peux pas…»

Elle courrait encore et encore…

* * *

Raziel était toujours au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, repensant à la créature qui l'avait sauvée plusieurs semaines auparavant. « Où est-elle en ce moment ? » Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre vers sa droite et Raziel regarda dans cette direction. Elle essayait de voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit quand Fumseck apparut devant elle à la lumière de la lune pour se poser sur l'un des nombreux créneaux.

_Je suis en mesure de vous montrer le chemin…_

Raziel sursauta avec tant de force qu'elle faillit basculer dans le vide, consternée d'entendre cette voix dans sa tête. Elle posa son regard sur le phoenix alors qu'elle se souvenait d'une situation similaire. « J'avais presque oublié… La licorne… Elle m'avait parlé elle aussi… » La française se remettait de sa surprise tandis que Fumseck attendait patiemment.

: Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda quelques minutes plus tard la serpentard.

_Vous recherchez les démons, n'est-ce pas ?_

: Les… démons ? Répéta d'une petite voix une Raziel peu rassurée.

_Je sais où ils sont. Je peux vous guider…_

: Euh… Oui, mais… Ils ne sont pas dangereux ? S'intrigua la française.

_Non. Leurs blessures sont trop graves pour qu'ils puissent bouger… Ils ne vont pas tarder à mourir… _Répondit le phoenix en secouant la tête.

: Comment ça ? S'exclama Raziel.

_Le Lord noir a lâché son serpent sur eux. Leurs blessures sont très sérieuses… _Expliqua Fumseck en remuant ses ailes.

: Je dois y aller ? Demanda Raziel en quête d'un conseil.

_C'est à vous de voir, Gardienne. Si vous décidez d'y aller, je peux vous y emmener._

: Je ne sais pas, hésita Raziel. C'est risqué… Si les autres l'apprennent, ils ne vont pas apprécier…

Raziel observait le phoenix de Dumbledor pour voir s'il avait un conseil pour elle mais Fumseck la regardait de ses yeux d'or sans bouger, attendant sa réponse. La jeune française hésita encore un peu mais elle céda finalement, dévorée par la curiosité envers ces créatures.

: D'accord, dit-elle en se levant. J'accepte…

_Bien,_ fit d'un ton appréciateur le phoenix. _Ne bougez pas, je m'occupe du transport, Gardienne…_

: Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ? Je ne suis pas un Ange, dit Raziel alors que le phoenix entamait une manœuvre dans les airs pour pouvoir prendre la serpentard par les épaules avec ses pattes.

_Vous possédez les pouvoirs des Anges,_ répondit Fumseck. _Vous êtes donc comme eux…_

: Mais je…

Raziel ne finit pas sa phrase, Fumseck l'avait attrapée par les épaules et soulevée de la tour sans aucun effort. La française eut le souffle coupé par l'appréhension mais elle s'habitua peu à peu à ce moyen de transport très peu répandu dans le monde sorcier. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et Raziel avait de ce fait du mal à voir où ils se dirigeaient. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir prendre sa cape, l'air étant plutôt frais mais elle oublia bien vite ce détail quand ils arrivèrent au dessus du village sorcier nommé Pré-au-Lard.

: Mais où…

_Ceux que vous cherchez ce sont réfugié dans la vieille bâtisse qui se trouve au sommet de la colline devant vous,_ la renseigna Fumseck en perdant progressivement de l'altitude.

Raziel regarda l'endroit indiqué et elle frissonna en voyant la dite bâtisse… L'aspect décrépit de la maison lui donnait un air de maison hantée qui aurait facilement pu être le QG d'une secte satanique.

_Je vais vous poser un peu plus loin pour que personne ne vous voit,_ annonça le phoenix.

: Ok, répondit simplement Raziel en sentant l'excitation monter.

Il l'amena à une ou deux ruelles plus loin et la déposa doucement au sol. Il se posa devant elle et secoua la tête de haut en bas.

_Allez-y, maintenant,_ conseilla Fumseck. _Je vous attendrais derrière la vieille demeure pour vous ramener à Poudlard… _

Fumseck reprit son envol et se dirigea vers la sinistre demeure. Raziel le suivit pour se guider à travers les nombreuses rues et ruelles de Pré-au-Lard et elle arriva face aux grilles du domaine appartenant à la vieille demeure. Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine alors que la grille émettait un grincement sonore plutôt sinistre sous sa poussée. La grille s'ouvrit finalement complètement et Raziel s'avança lentement sur l'allée de pierre recouverte de mousse et presque totalement cachée par les hautes herbes. La vieille demeure était vraiment dans un piteux état.

« Je me demande ce que Fumseck voulait dire quand il parlait de démons… » Se dit la serpentard française en arrivant à proximité de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était à moitié dégondée. Raziel n'avait jamais vu autant de toile d'araignée en un seul et même endroit. Elle se planta face à la porte en l'observant comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand prédateur. Elle tendit la main avec hésitation puis, faisant taire sa peur, elle poussa la porte d'un coup avant de se reculer précipitamment, au cas ou… « Courageuse mais pas téméraire… » Ironisa en elle-même la française. « Enfin du moins, pas à temps plein… »

Raziel entra dans le petit vestibule où elle fut surprise de constater que la déco avait été entièrement refaite. « Je me demande qui est le décorateur… Quel qu'il soit, il a des goûts bizarres… » Conclu-t-elle en détaillant les tapisseries noires et rouges vif qui même dans le noir était un peu visibles. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle arrivait difficilement à distinguer en face d'elle et la poussa doucement en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer subitement.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce suivante, Raziel fut prise à la gorge par la forte odeur nauséabonde qui y était et elle suffoqua un moment, espérant trouver un minimum d'oxygène pour pouvoir respirer. Elle se dirigea vers la première fenêtre qu'elle avait vue et elle l'ouvrit violement, faisant entrer par la même occasion dans la pièce de l'air frais et de la lumière. Elle découvrit alors une sorte de petit salon bien meublé. La pièce était à dominante noire et même les meubles avaient été peints en noir puis laqués. Ayant de nouveau accès à l'air et pouvant voir ce qui l'entourait, Raziel s'avança vers le centre de la pièce pour l'inspecter. Elle regarda les rares tableaux accrochés aux murs en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien représenter. Ils étaient un mélange de flammes et d'ombres pouvant évoquer l'Enfer. Raziel eut un désagréable frisson d'appréhension et elle se détourna. Elle vit une autre porte de l'autre côté de la pièce et se dirigea vers elle mais avant de l'atteindre, elle marcha sur quelque chose de glissant et faillit s'étaler au sol. Elle reprit son équilibre à temps pour éviter la chute et retira son pied d'une flaque de liquide noir. « Noir ? » Raziel se baissa pour l'observer minutieusement. « Oui, c'est bien ça. J'avais raison… C'est le même liquide qui maculait les murs et le sol de mon ancienne chambre de serpentard… La créature est donc bien ici. Est-ce que celle qui m'a attaquée sur la rive du lac est là elle aussi ? »

Raziel avait les sourcils froncés quand elle se releva pour allait ouvrir la porte. La même odeur que précédemment la prit à la gorge mais elle était beaucoup plus forte ici. Elle retint sa respiration et distingua le reflet d'un carreau. Elle courut dans sa direction pour ouvrir la fenêtre qui devait se trouver là. « Je l'espère, je manque d'air et cette odeur me soulève le cœur… » Elle trouva une poignée et la tourna vivement. La fenêtre grinça un peu mais elle s'ouvrit sans résistance. Raziel soupira de soulagement avant de respirer goulûment l'air rafraîchissant. « C'était moins une… » Elle se retourna pour observer cette nouvelle pièce et elle resta figée, totalement ahurie par le spectacle qu'elle voyait.

Allongé sur un canapé de cuir rouge, une créature humanoïde semblable aux deux autres restait immobile, les yeux fermés. Raziel pouvait percevoir le mouvement presque imperceptible de la cage thoracique se soulevant sous l'action de la respiration. « Fumseck ne m'avait pas menti. Celui-ci est en mauvais état… » Raziel se rapprocha doucement en contournant un imposant fauteuil. Elle avait atteint le démon quand un léger bruit venant de derrière la fit sursauter. Elle fit volte face et resta hypnotisée par le regard agonisant de la créature à la peau rouge sang étalée au sol. « C'était elle près du lac… »

La créature essaya de bouger mais son mouvement ouvrit encore plus l'impressionnante blessure qu'elle avait au côté gauche, faisant ruisseler un peu plus de sang au sol. Raziel se précipita vers elle et la maintint immobile en lui parlant doucement, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle allait faire ce qu'elle savait devoir faire.

: Calmes-toi, fit Raziel d'une voix compatissante. Si tu bouges trop, je ne pourrai pas t'aider…

La créature la regarda un instant avec des yeux moins fiévreux et elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle se détendit légèrement. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Pensèrent la créature et la française en se jaugeant du regard. Raziel se mit finalement à genou devant elle et elle se concentra de toutes ses forces. Elle invoqua le pouvoir de guérison qui sommeillait en elle en déployant toute sa volonté pour le maîtriser. Elle tendit ensuite les mains au dessus de la blessure et ferma les yeux pour commencer le processus de guérison. Les runes bleues réapparurent sur son corps. « Si Fumseck m'a envoyé ici, c'est qu'il leur fait confiance. Et puis il m'a dit qu'ils avaient combattu Voldemort, c'est plutôt bon signe… » Raziel entama la phase finale de la guérison en lâchant toute son énergie sur la démone blessée. Celle-ci fut nimbée de lumière et elle sentit la blessure se refermer d'elle-même. Raziel acheva le transfert en dissipant l'énergie accumulée en elle et les runes disparurent, mais elle se sentit faiblir et elle ne put s'empêcher de tomber sur le côté, totalement épuisée par cette guérison. « Pourquoi suis-je si fatiguée ? » Raziel récupérait lentement ses forces tandis que la créature se levait. Elle observa Raziel à moitié couchée au sol sans savoir quoi faire et la serpentard fit de même. « Peut-être que je suis dans cet état parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine… De toute façon, si elle m'attaque, je ne pourrais pas me défendre... » La créature fronça les sourcils.

: Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et profonde.

Raziel ne répondit pas, encore trop faible pour ça. Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais c'est seulement grâce à l'aide de la démone qu'elle y parvint. La française la regarda en souriant faiblement.

: Le peu de choses que je sais sur vous, commença Raziel sans quitter son sourire, n'est pas si sombre que j'aurais pu le penser. C'est bien vous qui avez combattu Voldemort au village ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant presque sans difficulté.

: Oui, répondit la démone avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix. Comment le sais-tu ?

: Simple déduction, éluda Raziel en se tournant vers le démon noir inconscient sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire de telles blessures ? Poursuivit Raziel alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le démon inconscient.

: Le serpent, répondit la créature rouge sang. Que fais-tu ?

: Je vais recommencer la guérison, lui dit Raziel sans se tourner vers elle. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant le canapé taché de noir.

: Je m'appelle Sang, la renseigna la démone en l'observant avec étonnement. « Elle veut le guérir alors que ma guérison l'a épuisé… J'ai du mal à la comprendre. Pourquoi elle nous aide ? »

Raziel invoqua à nouveau le pouvoir de guérison et les mêmes runes bleues se tracèrent sur sa peau. Ses mains devinrent blanches et le transfert commença. La lumière passa de l'humaine au démon en refermant la déchirure à l'épaule droite de celui-ci. Raziel acheva le transfert avant de basculer sur le côté mais elle s'y attendait et se reçu sur les mains. Pendant ce temps, le démon noir avait ouvert les yeux et les avait posé sur l'humaine. Surpris, il allait l'attaquer par réflexe quand Sang l'en empêcha en s'interposant entre eux. Le démon la regarda sans comprendre.

: Elle vient de te sauver la vie, Carmin, lui expliqua Sang en lui adressant un regard dur.

Le démon ne répondit pas tout de suite et observa l'humaine sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Raziel se releva sous leurs yeux et elle tituba. Sang s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir dans sa démarche hésitante. Carmin les suivait en silence, en grande réflexion.

: Où vas-tu ? Demanda Sang à la française.

: Où se trouve celle à la peau rouge clair ? Demanda Raziel d'une voix fatiguée en titubant dangereusement.

: Tu connais Magenta ? S'exclama Sang en la lâchant avant de la rattraper de justesse.

: Oui, s'il s'agit bien d'une démone à la peau rouge clair, répondit d'une voix faible Raziel.

: Comment ? Demanda soudain avec intérêt Carmin en prenant de vitesse Sang.

: Elle m'a sauvé d'une ombrane envoyée par Voldemort, murmura d'une voix épuisée Raziel alors qu'ils commençaient à monter l'escalier menant au premier étage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a été blessée et je n'est pas eut le temps de la soigner…

: Elle t'a protégé ? S'étonna Sang.

: Oui, fit Raziel en sentant son corps s'engourdir. La licorne, s'était vous ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

: Euh… Oui, répondit Sang d'une voix étrangement gênée. Je… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le sang de licorne est capable de rallonger la vie des créatures condamnées mais il a un second effet sur les démons, celui de guérir les blessures de la chair…

La démone rouge sang fit une pose dans son explication alors qu'ils atteignaient le sommet de l'escalier. Carmin regardait Sang avec un soupçon de reproche dans les yeux. « Les licornes, comme toutes les créatures fabuleuses, sont considérées comme des êtres sacrés par notre race et les blesser est un crime à la limite du sacrilège. Nous vénérons leur sagesse et leur ancienneté ce qui est assez paradoxale si l'on considère la définition que l'on nous donne dans ce monde. Mais seulement voilà, cette image est en tout point fausse… » Pensa Carmin avant de revenir à la conversation étrange qui se déroulait entre Sang et l'humaine sensée être leur ennemie. « Le premier contacte entre nos deux races… »

: Dis-moi, demandait Sang d'une voix pensive. Sais-tu pourquoi nous ne parvenons pas à la guérir ?

: Les ombranes sont rares mais extrêmement dangereuses, répondit Raziel dans un murmure. Elles sont non seulement rapides mais elle sécrètent également un liquide sur leurs griffes qui empêche les blessures de cicatriser…

: Je vois, répondit Sang en observant l'humaine avec un légère inquiétude pour elle qui l'étonna.

Raziel avait du mal à tenir debout. Les deux précédentes guérisons l'avaient épuisé…

* * *

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans son immense manoir, le seigneur noir observait un journal posé négligemment sur la table. La porte derrière lui pivota sur ses gonds en grinçant. Il se retourna et observa en silence Lucius dont la robe de sorcier était tachée de sang. Après un instant de flottement, le Lord prit la parole.

: Où en êtes-vous ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix glaciale le mangemort.

: Nous en avons presque terminé avec le traître, mon seigneur, répondit d'une voix sadique Lucius. Il ne résistera plus très longtemps. Lorsque nous l'aurons plongé dans l'inconscience, nous placerons les sortilèges d'entrave sur lui et vous pourrai l'ensorceler en toute sûreté.

: Parfait, apprécia Voldemort, satisfait.

: Puis-je vous demander ce que vous désirez faire de lui, mon maître ? Demanda d'une voix hésitante et curieuse le père de Draco.

: Tu verras, Lucius, répondit Voldemort en affichant un sourire de pur sadisme. Tu verras… Au fait, Lucius, ajout-t-il avec un grand sourire triomphant. Envoies sur le champ quelques Ombranes à la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard.

: A vos ordres, mon maître, répondit le mangemort.

Il s'inclina et sortit en affichant un sourire impatient sur les lèvres. Voldemort se détourna pour aller prendre le journal posé sur la table. Il le prit et l'ouvrit en jubilant. « Alors… Qu'avais-tu à me cacher, Alquia ? » S'interrogea le Lord noir en commençant la lecture du petit journal.

* * *

Hermione était retournée dans sa chambre sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait ouvert la porte brusquement et n'avait pas prit la peine de la refermer derrière elle avant de se jeter sur son lit pour pleurer à sa guise. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. « Je l'aime… Elle… » Elle fut parcourue par un violent sanglot. « Raziel… Je ne pourrai jamais te l'avouer. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu te soucis de moi que comme d'une amie… Et rien d'autre… » Ses larmes se tarissaient malgré la profonde déchirure qu'elle sentait en elle. Elle était trop épuisée pour continuer à pleurer ainsi. Elle se redressa légèrement pour s'essuyer les joues avant d'entendre un bruit en direction de la porte de la chambre. Elle se releva vivement et découvrit Harry et Draco qui l'observaient depuis le pas de la porte. Hermione détourna les yeux de ceux d'Harry et elle baissa la tête, complètement abattue.

: Herm ? L'appela doucement Harry en s'approchant d'elle, suivi par Draco qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

Elle ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit, sachant déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus mentir à ses deux amis. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent de son lit et Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle tandis que Draco restait debout devant eux. Hermione n'osa pas affronter leurs regards et elle resta la tête baissée.

: Qu'as-tu, Herm ? L'interrogea d'une voix compatissant Harry.

: Oh, Harry… Je n'ais pas… Je n'ais pasenvie d'en parler, répondit d'une voix hésitante la préfète en chef des gryffondors.

: Herm, intervint Draco d'une voix sereine. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où nous trouver, d'accord ?

: Oui, répondit la jeune femme en fixant toujours le sol tandis qu'Harry fusillait Draco du regard.

Draco hocha la tête et il entraîna Harry vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Harry lui demanda sèchement pourquoi il avait fait ça alors qu'elle avait sans doutes besoin de ses amis pour être consolée.

: Elle est têtue, Harry, répondit Draco en lui adressant un sourire exaspéré. Elle ne voudra pas nous parler tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidé…

Harry ne répondit pas mais il du admettre que son serpentard blond avait raison. Avec un dernier regard vers la porte de sa meilleure amie, Harry suivit Draco dans leur propre chambre.

Hermione, elle, avait basculée en arrière dès qu'ils étaient sortis de la chambre en remerciant Draco pour son intervention. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude d'Harry mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour révéler son secret aux autres. « Raziel… Mais où es-tu ? » Se demanda soudain la préfète en chef en se redressant pour regarder l'heure qu'il était. « Déjà ? Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue ? » Elle sentit soudain le second battement en elle. Un battement affolé, totalement irrégulier. « Raziel ! » Elle en était sur depuis l'autre jour, ce battement était celui de Raziel même si elle ne comprenait pas comment. Elle se leva avec la même rapidité qu'un ressort, très inquiète. Elle se souvenait de la tour d'astronomie et elle décida de s'y rendre au plus vite. Elle attrapa sa cape et partit en trombe de sa chambre sans se soucier de l'heure tardive.

* * *

A suivre ! Une tite review ? 

Bises ! Lumenor.


	18. 17 Souvenirs de maraudeur

Et un chapitre 17 ! Un ! (dsl je suis bavarde au début de ce chapitre…)

Bon, alors avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans du couple Harry/Hermione qui sont venus voir ma fic en pensant que ce couple y était, j'ais eu de petits ennuis avec mon compte et les persos se sont faussés je ne sais comment (je n'ai pas vérifié après pensant que tout était ok)…Veuillez m'en excuser. Vraiment gomen.

Réponse à **POH** : Et oui, j'avais prévenu que ce serait très irrégulier. Il se trouve que je cherche le temps pour écrire, il n'y a que ça qui puisse me détendre en ce moment et comme je suis super stressée à l'approche du bac… Et de rien pour les chapitres, après tout, c'est pour vous que je les écris (et pour qu'il y ait un yuri supplémentaire aussi, lol). Et aussi pour que vous ayez encore une autre histoire (en plus de toutes les autres) à lire pour vous distraire (et peut-être vous satisfaire) ! A votre service ! Grosse bise POH !

Réponse à **haryherron** : Bienvenu à toi ! lol Une parieuse, cool ! Alors… Je ne peux te répondre explicitement pour ne pas gâcher les surprises que je vous garde en réserve mais bon d'abord, l'histoire d'amour entre Hermione et Raziel sera plutôt complexe donc la déclaration sera pas pour tout de suite (mais elles seront souvent confrontées l'une à l'autre donc ça risque de faire des étincelles de temps en temps). Pour les démons, ça se précise justement à la fin de ce chapitre. Pour Gin, y'a du vrai et du faux dans ce que tu dis (ça t'avance beaucoup ça, lol) Enfin pour les pouvoirs de Raziel, ben ils apparaîtront avant qu'elles ne sortent ensemble mais là aussi, y'aura quand même un truc, mais quoi ? Surprise… Voilà ! Bise haryherron !

Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est un peu plus basé sur un perso secondaire que sur les autres et je pense que vous comprendrez vite de qui il s'agit en lisant. Je sais que certains l'aiment beaucoup (tous ?) et je dois avouer que j'en fais partie, alors… (pas pu résister…)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs de maraudeur

Il était tard. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà et il était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait un peu trop, son esprit revenait vers _lui_. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir et lorsqu'il y arrivait, ses songes étaient envahis par le souvenir du jour fatal. Toutes ses pensées étaient hantées par _son_ fantôme et rien n'arrivait à le distraire de lui ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Son teint déjà pâle était presque semblable à celui d'un mort-vivant et les membres de l'ordre (qu'il croisait sans cesse au QG de l'ordre) lui demandaient inlassablement s'il allait bien. « Bien sur, tout est merveilleux… » Pensa-t-il une fois encore avec ironie, les larmes aux yeux, comme souvent depuis quelques temps. Il montait encore les marches de l'escalier qui menaient au premier étage du 12 Square Grimmaud. Molly venait de l'envoyer se coucher pour qu'il reprenne des couleurs mais seule une résurrection aurait pu lui rendre son ancienne énergie. Celle-ci l'ayant quitté quand _il_ avait basculé derrière le voile…

Il poussa un autre soupir à fendre l'âme. Encore un. Le planché usé de _sa_ maison familiale craqua sous son poids mais il n'y fit pas attention, une nouvelle fois hanté par _son_ souvenir. « Il faudra que je parle à Dumbledor quand il sera là… » Il était entré dans sa chambre et s'était allongeait sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. « De toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à dormir… »

Il pensait que toute cette histoire était morte et enterrée mais il s'était trompé finalement. Ses sentiments pour _lui_ n'avaient pas changé depuis leur septième année d'étude à Poudlard. Seulement, il avait préféré les garder pour lui à tout jamais plutôt que de _le _perdre. Il n'en avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis toutes ces années. A personne. En fait, depuis qu'il avait compris ce soir là, il avait tout fait pour oublier…

**Souvenir n°1 :**

_Il leur semblait que les cours avaient duré une éternité. Jamais ils n'avaient eu une journée aussi chargée. Les professeurs avaient été détestables et les cours, carrément soporifique tellement ils étaient ennuyeux ce jour là. Non, franchement, Remus savait déjà qu'il se souviendrait de cette journée longtemps après l'avoir vécu…_

_Il était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des gryffondors en compagnie de ses amis. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi leurs professeurs s'étaient comportés ainsi avec eux : celui qui s'était fait connaître sous le nom de Lord Voldemort et qui voulait purifier le monde sorcier avait une nouvelle fois frappé. Dans une petite ville anglaise nommée Archester, plusieurs corps avaient été trouvés sans vie par les autorités moldues de la région. Le ministère de la magie avait été alerté car les corps retrouvés ce jour-là ne portaient aucune trace de blessure et il s'avéra même, après analyse, qu'ils étaient en pleine santé mis à part le fait qu'ils soient morts. Très vite, la nouvelle s'était répandue et tout le monde avait très bien compris que Voldemort était l'auteur de ce crime, comme de tant d'autres déjà._

_Ce jour là marqua cependant un tournant dans la terreur qu'inspirait Lord Voldemort à la communauté des sorciers car il s'en était prit non seulement à des moldus, mais aussi à des sorciers respectés qu'il qualifiait lui-même de « Sang-de-bourbe ». Des sorciers descendants de pères et de mères moldus. Cela avait provoqué un électrochoc au sein du monde sorcier : tout le monde connaissait ses opinions mais personne ne pensait qu'il allait mettre à exécution ses menaces. Cela paraissait… fou. Tout simplement._

_Voldemort avait à présent acquis la dimension de la terreur et de nombreux admirateurs le rejoignaient chaque jour dans sa folie pour l'assister. Il les appelait ses « mangemorts ». Les septièmes années savaient déjà qu'une fois leurs études achevées, ils devraient choisir leur camp. Ténèbres ou anti-ténèbres. A cette époque-ci, il n'y avait pas encore de lumière puisque personne n'avait d'espoir. Voldemort était un sorcier puissant accédant peu à peu au sommet de son art et personne ne pouvait le contrer. Personne…_

_Remus et ses amis faisaient partis de ces septièmes années et ils avaient tous cette question en tête : que ferais-je une fois dehors ? Le loup-garou soupira, abattu par cette journée épuisante. _

_: Que t'arrive-t-il Remus ? Demanda la voix de Sirius._

_Le loup-garou avait sursauté avant de tourner la tête vers son ami assis à sa droite. « Patmol… » Remus avait sourit en secouant la tête._

_: Rien, Sirius, répondit-il. Je repensais juste à cette journée…_

_Il n'avait pas poussé sa réponse plus loin, les autres ayant tout de suite compris où il voulait en venir. Ils s'étaient tous tus un moment, réfléchissant chacun dans leur coin. Lily Evans avait alors rejoint le célèbre groupe de maraudeurs en lançant un regard chargé d'électricité à Sirius. La préfète ne chef des gryffondors n'avait jamais apprécié le meilleur ami de James. Même s'ils étaient ensembles depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, Sirius était régulièrement l'objet d'une dispute entre les deux amoureux. Ce qui avait fini par exaspérer Patmol à la longue._

_Comme à son habitude, Sirius s'était levé en la voyant approcher et il était parti en adressant un signe de la main à James, évitant même de la regarder. L'antipathie était réciproque, au grand dam de James. Sirius avait prit la direction de leur dortoir sans un mot et Peter l'avait suivi peu après. Remus avait regardé James embrasser Lily tendrement et il avait bêtement sourit, attendri par les deux tourtereaux. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, les deux amoureux ne cesser de s'affronter à travers tout le château, se défiant mutuellement afin de savoir lequel ou laquelle serait le ou la plus fort(e). Mais un jour, ils avaient abandonné cette joute perpétuelle, tous deux fatigués de devoir affronter l'autre de jour en jour. A force de se haïr sans commune mesure à chaque instant, ils en étaient venu à s'aimer car c'est bien connu, de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva... _

_Remus n'avait jamais eu une telle crise de fou rire avant le jour ou James avait fait sa déclaration à l'indomptable Lily Evans. C'était à mourir de rire. Le jeune Potter avait arraché quelques fleurs dans la serre du professeur de botanique et il était allé la retrouver près du lac. Remus l'avait discrètement suivi, ne voulant surtout pas manquer ce moment tant attendu par de nombreux élèves de l'école. Malheureusement pour James, il s'était avéré que les « fleurs » empruntées au vieux professeur de botanique étaient en fait des Antéluvia d'Amérique du sud. Une variété de plante extrêmement rare ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des roses exotiques. Lorsque Lily s'était approchée pour prendre les « fleurs », celles-ci avaient déversé sur elle une quantité impressionnante d'un liquide nauséabond d'un très mauvais effet. Autant dire que Lily n'avait pas répondu à la déclaration de James comme celui-ci l'avait imaginé. La préfète en chef des gryffondors n'avait jamais été aussi furax contre le pauvre Potter. Il avait fallut une bonne semaine d'apprivoisement acharné pour que Lily accepte de lui reparler. Mais non seulement James était au comble du désespoir en ce qui concernait Lily, mais en plus le vieux Elgeus, le professeur de botanique de l'époque, n'avait jamais pardonné le gryffondor d'avoir arraché une plante aussi rare que celle des Antéluvia de sa serre…_

_Remus avait chassé ses souvenirs et il était revenu au présent avant de décider de partir lui aussi afin de laisser les deux amoureux en tête-à-tête. Le loup-garou s'était levé puis avait souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux amoureux et ceux-ci lui avaient répondu par le même souhait. Remus les avait quittés avec un sourire amusé et il était parti rejoindre Sirius et Peter. Il les avait retrouvés dans leur dortoir et Sirius s'était tout de suite approché de lui pour lui parler en privé._

_: Que comptes-tu faire après cette année, Remus ? Lui avait demandé Sirius de sa voix profonde. _

_: Allons Sirius, tu sais bien que ma lycanthropie m'empêchera sans doute de trouver un travail, avait répondu le loup-garou avec un petit sourire désabusé._

_: Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? Avait insisté Sirius en le fixant de ses yeux noirs._

_: Non, aucune, avait confirmé Remus en baissant un peu la tête, de plus en plus abattu._

_Sirius avait alors relevé la tête de son ami d'une main assurée et douce. Remus à ce moment là avait sentit une fois encore son cœur s'emballer, comme à chaque fois que Sirius l'approchait d'un peu trop près._

_: Ne t'inquiètes pas, on te trouvera toujours quelque chose à faire, l'avait rassuré Sirius avec un sourire confiant._

_Son ami avait retiré sa main de son menton et Remus avait ressentit ce geste comme une déchirure, une perte affreusement cuisante. Le loup-garou avait faillit rappeler Sirius sur le coup mais il s'était ravisé en comprenant de mieux en mieux ce qu'il ressentait pour Patmol. Remus avait quitté le dortoir tout de suite après cette conversation sans se retourner en entendant Sirius l'appeler. Il avait descendu les marches et était passé dans la salle commune des gryffondors encore pleine sans un regard pour personne. Il avait bien vu que James et Lily le regardaient avec une légère inquiétude dans les yeux mais il avait détourné son regard d'eux et était sortit sans aucune explication. _

_Une fois sortit de la salle, il avait prit les escaliers pour descendre et il se rendait dans le hall quand il avait croisé le professeur Dumbledor. Celui-ci l'avait arrêté pour lui demander si tout allait bien et Remus avait répondu d'un signe de tête affirmatif sans desserrer les dents. Dumbledor l'avait observé un moment, peiné de voir son élève ainsi, avant de le laisser partir vers le parc du château en lui lançant :_

_: Ne tardez pas trop, monsieur Lupin…_

_Remus avait simplement hoché la tête avant de disparaître derrière les portes du château. Il faisait froid ce soir là et le loup-garou regrettait un peu sa cape mais il n'y pensait déjà plus deux seconde plus tard, absorbé par l'analyse de ses sentiments. Il avait décidé de s'asseoir à proximité du lac en espérant que la vision de l'eau calme l'apaiserait. C'est donc devant le lac de Poudlard par une nuit glaciale qu'il compris ses sentiments pour son ami Sirius Black. Patmol. « Sirius, je t'aime… » Il avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, pleurant en silence cet amour impossible. Lui plus que quiconque savait parfaitement que le beau Sirius était l'un des garçons les plus recherchés par la gente féminine et qu'il se laissait souvent trouver par celle-ci…_

_Une nuit froide et triste. Le vent hurlait dans les branches des arbres proches de lui, masquant le bruit de ses pleurs. C'est également ce soir là que Remus se jura de sceller à jamais cet amour condamner dans les tréfonds de son cœur._

**Fin du souvenir n°1.**

Jamais… Il n'en avait jamais parlé. A _lui_ comme à personne d'autre. Et il le regrettait maintenant. Oh, oui ! Comme il regrettait cette décision de jeune homme désespéré. Ce serment fait à lui-même l'avait dès lors rongé de l'intérieur, le faisant souffrir en silence. Il aurait pu briser son serment une fois celui-ci devenu trop lourd et il aimerait encore pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui mais c'était impossible. Comment pourrait-il ? Celui qui le hantait à chaque instant était porté disparu depuis plus d'un an maintenant…

Remus avait fermé les yeux et il essayait depuis un bon moment de faire le vide en lui quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il se redressa avant de dire « entrez ». Molly Weasley avait ouvert la porte doucement et elle était entrée en regardant Remus avec des yeux inquiets. Tonks apparu derrière elle et referma la porte avant de s'approcher à son tour du loup-garou. La métamorphomage avait son éternel sourire sur les lèvres et elle s'était assise à côté de leur ami sans demander la moindre permission, fidèle à elle-même.

: Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme au loup-garou d'un ton anxieux.

: Bien, bien, assura une fois de plus Remus en leur adressant un sourire qui se voulait plein de vie.

: Écoutez-moi bien, Lupin, commença alors Mrs Weasley d'une voix totalement exaspérée et presque agacée. Que vous jouiez les loups-garous apeurés, passe encore. Mais je vous serais reconnaissante d'être présent aux réunions importantes, à l'avenir, surtout en ce moment…

: Excusez-moi, répondit d'une petite voix Remus. Je sais que je devrais suivre les réunions plus assidûment mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment, Molly…

: Remus, souffla doucement Molly en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du loup-garou. Nous voyons tous très bien que vous êtes tourmenté par quelque chose. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons peut-être pas assez pour que vous nous en parliez en toute confiance mais… Essayez tout de même un de ces jours, Remus. Vous voir dans cet état nous attriste tous…

: Je vous remercie, Molly, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, vous savez. Je…

: C'est à propos de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Tonks en observant le loup-garou d'un œil exercé.

Remus sursauta en entendant à nouveau ce prénom tant aimé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été prononcé devant lui, sauf par Harry évidemment. Il baissa la tête en souriant, d'une part pour cacher sa gêne et d'autre part pour la perspicacité de la jeune femme.

: Sirius ? S'étonna Molly sans comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

: Non, rien, fit Tonks avec un discret clin d'œil pour Remus. Je me suis trompée…

: Ah, fit Molly sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Peu importe. Serez-vous des notre demain, Remus ?

: Oui, répondit le loup-garou.

: Bien, termina Mrs Weasley en se levant pour partir. Vous venez Tonks ?

: Non, je vais rester encore un peu pour lui tenir compagnie, Molly, répondit la jeune métamorphomage en souriant au hochement de tête de Remus. Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans peu de temps…

: Très bien, acquiesça Molly Weasley avant de sortir de la chambre.

Tonks s'était alors tournée vers le loup-garou pour poursuivre la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé.

: Alors c'est Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Redemanda la métamorphomage avec un fin sourire.

: Hum… Et bien… Oui, finit par répondre Remus, abandonnant son silence.

: Je l'savais ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme. Mais dis-moi, Remus, pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil pour… lui. Enfin, je veux dire, il est… porté disparu depuis plus d'un an, dit-elle en se calmant.

: Je le sais bien, Tonks, fit le loup-garou d'une voix triste. Je le sais bien…

Les deux amis gardèrent le silence. Tonks pour ne pas blesser encore plus le loup-garou et celui-ci pour ne pas aggraver sa propre blessure. Comme le silence s'éternisait, Tonks se leva et elle se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Remus l'avait regardé faire sans pour autant lui dire de rester, trop triste pour être de bonne compagnie de toute façon. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et elle lui lança avant de sortir de la chambre :

: Tu devrais parler avec Harry, dit-elle d'une voix sûre. Lui pourrait peut-être t'aider…

La jeune métamorphomage sortit de la chambre de son ami avec un dernier sourire pour celui-ci. Remus continuait à fixer la porte de sa chambre en réfléchissant intensément. « Harry ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il comprenne mes sentiments pour Sirius. Et je ne le veux pas d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas le perdre à son tour… » Remus se déplaça sur le lit afin de s'allonger complètement dessus. « Harry… Que penserais-tu de moi si jamais tu apprenais cette vérité ? Et les autres ? »

Le loup-garou porta son regard vers la fenêtre et il contempla la demi-lune. « Toi qui es liée à moi, ne peux-tu me guider ? » Il s'endormit finalement sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé.

* * *

Raziel peinait réellement à marcher mais l'un des deux démons la soutenait dans son périple pour atteindre la chambre où reposait Magenta. Elle avait encore sa protectrice à soigner puis après elle pourra enfin se reposer. Avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Elle avait atteint un long couloir éclairé par des torches enflammées. Bizarrement, ce détail la fit penser à l'époque du moyen age.

Le démon qui la soutenait la fit s'arrêter et Raziel le regarda pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer si c'était Sang ou Carmin qui lui rendait son regard, à cause de sa vue brouillée. Elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête pour essayer d'améliorer sa vision mais ce ne fut pas très efficace. Agacée, la française se dégagea de l'étreinte du démon qui l'aidait.

: C'est encore loin ? Souffla la jeune serpentard en reprenant son souffle.

: Non, on est arrivé devant la porte, répondit la voix de Sang. Viens…

La française sentit des bras l'entourer avant d'être entraînée vers le mur opposé. Là, Sang ouvrit la porte devant elle et elles entrèrent dans la chambre, suivies de Carmin. Raziel entendit la porte se refermer et elle essaya de distinguer avec plus de netteté la chambre. Elle découvrit une forme de corps assez vague allongée sur un lit et elle s'avança vers elle. La démone qui la tenait toujours, l'aida à s'asseoir au bord du lit avant de la lâcher. Raziel se rapprocha de la forme et elle reconnut le visage de Magenta. Avec un sourire tremblant, elle tendit les mains au-dessus d'elle, pressée d'en finir.

Les deux autres démons l'observaient attentivement. Sang avait rejoint l'autre côté du lit pour être auprès de Magenta quand elle se réveillera et Carmin était derrière l'humaine pour la rattraper en cas de coup de fatigue. La lumière revint dans les mains de la jeune fille puis elle se diffusa dans le corps de la démone inconsciente dont les blessures se refermèrent automatiquement.

Raziel acheva le transfert de guérison et elle se sentit basculer, complètement vidée. « J'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de recommencer ce genre de guérison en chaîne… » Elle fut rattrapée par derrière alors que Magenta ouvrait les yeux sous le regard passablement soulagé de Sang. Les deux démones se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire puis Magenta tourna la tête vers Raziel.

: Mais qu'est-ce que… ? S'étonna la démone rouge clair en se levant pour aider Carmin.

Magenta mit une main derrière la tête de Raziel pour la soutenir, celle-ci étant au bord de l'évanouissement. Sang s'approcha des trois autres avec une légère inquiétude dans les yeux. « Si le miroir disait vrai, et pour l'instant c'est un sans faute, Voldemort étendra son emprise au-delà de ce monde si personne ne l'arrête… Les pouvoirs qu'il a reçus son colossaux et je ne vois qu'un seul démon pouvant être à l'origine de ces pouvoirs… Le grand maître démon… Satan… »

Magenta observa l'humaine avec une pointe d'exaspération. « Je me suis sacrifiée pour elle, et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est de se tuer à me soigner… C'est plutôt idiot… » Carmin allongea la jeune fille sur le sol et Magenta s'agenouilla à côté d'elle en posant délicatement sa tête sur le planché.

Raziel sourit face aux visages des démons penchés sur elle. « Alors les démons ne sont pas des bestioles sans cervelles assoiffées de sang et de carnages ? C'est plutôt difficile à croire mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Si quelqu'un venait me dire que le soleil est en réalité un énorme citron jaune très chaud, je serai prête à le croire… Tout ce qu'il se passe depuis le début de l'année est tellement…bizarre que plus rien ne m'étonne. » La jeune fille observa plus attentivement le visage de Sang. « C'est elle qui semble les mener… Elle est très attachée à Magenta, on dirait… » Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Carmin. « On dirait qu'il est le plus septique à mon égard. Tant mieux. J'aime les gens prudents… » Elle posa enfin son regard sur le visage proche de Magenta. « Elle a vraiment l'air inquiète… »

: Inquiète ? Demanda une Raziel souriante à la démone rouge clair d'une voix presque imperceptible.

: Oui, répondit simplement Magenta.

: C'est juste de la fatigue, ça passera vite, la rassura Raziel d'une voix amusée par la situation plutôt étrange.

La jeune fille s'évanouit soudain, complètement épuisée. Carmin la prit dans ses bras et il entreprit de la descendre dans le salon pour l'allonger sur le canapé mais Magenta le retint d'une main ferme.

: Non, fit la démone rouge clair d'un ton catégorique. Laisse-la ici. Pose-la sur notre lit…

Sang haussa un sourcil mais elle n'objecta pas à cette demande et Carmin s'exécuta avec une expression décontenancée. Il déposa la jeune humaine sur le lit et s'écarta un peu.

: Vous lui faites confiance ? Demanda le démon noir d'une voix incrédule.

: Oui, répondit Magenta sans hésitation en se rendant auprès de l'inconsciente.

: Je dois avouer, répondit Sang d'une voix légèrement étonnée. Que j'ais pour cette humaine ce que l'on pourrait appeler de la… sympathie.

Sang rejoignit Magenta et elle observa son amour un instant.

: Tu es totalement guérie ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

: A cent pour cent, répondit Magenta avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Sang tourna son regard vers Raziel et elle la détailla un peu plus. « Cette humaine pourrait devenir notre alliée si j'ai bien compris le message du miroir… » La démone rouge sang sentit des bras l'entourer et Magenta lui murmura à l'oreille :

: Tu m'as manqué, amour…

* * *

Hermione avait cherché partout sans trouver la moindre trace de Raziel. Finalement désespérée par cette disparition impromptue, elle retourna dans le quartier des préfets en chef et elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Elle entendit un vague grognement en réponse et elle attendit nerveusement qu'il lui ouvre. Une fois la porte ouverte, la gryffondor entra sans attendre, passant devant un Draco déconcerté.

Hermione découvrit un Harry aux joues rougies dans le lit de Draco mais elle ne s'en étonna pas vraiment. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, épuisée et horriblement inquiète.

: Herm ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry en regardant intensément son amie.

Draco avait refermé la porte et il avait à présent les sourcils froncés devant l'attitude inhabituelle de la préfète en chef des gryffondors. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés tandis qu'Harry s'était penché vers elle pour lui poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

: Herm, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répéta Harry d'une voix inquiète.

: Raziel, sanglota la gryffondor. Elle a disparu…

Les garçons se regardèrent avec des yeux légèrement alarmés. Ils savaient parfaitement que leur amie n'était pas du genre à plaisanter avec ce sujet là en particulier depuis quelques temps. Ils se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire tandis que leur amie sanglotait doucement en grande partie à cause de l'épuisement. Mais pas seulement…

* * *

Remus s'était réveillé en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était en sueur. « Sirius… Encore et encore. La bataille et le voile. Toujours… » Il avait décidait de s'asseoir sur son lit car de toute façon, son sommeil n'était d'aucun repos. Il revoyait encore le jour où Sirius était venu le voir durant la troisième année de Harry alors qu'il était lui-même professeur de DCFM. Il avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ce soir là, mais pas pour ce que croyait Sirius…

**Souvenir n°2 :**

_Les cours étaient finis depuis environs une heure et demie. Le soleil tapait encore fort malgré ses rayons déclinants et le professeur Lupin était à la recherche de fraîcheur dans le parc de Poudlard. Il avait observé un instant Harry et ses deux amis se diriger vers le lac en discutant. « Tu serais fier de lui James. C'est un garçon bien, tout comme toi. Si seulement il avait pu vous connaître, Lily et toi… » Il avait alors secoué la tête et il s'était remit en marche vers la direction opposée au lac. Il s'était donc rapproché du château et l'avait contourné pour trouver un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards des élèves survoltés. Il avait alors croisé le jeune Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci s'était tu en voyant le professeur arriver. « Sans doute en train de préparer un mauvais coup. » S'était dit Remus en passant à côté d'eux sans pour autant se soucier d'eux._

_En vérité, il était préoccupé. Le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou ne se savait pas dans le collège sorcier. Seuls les professeurs et Dumbledor savaient qu'il était un lycanthrope. Il ne voulait surtout pas que les élèves le sachent car il connaissait par avance leur réaction et celle de leurs familles. Rogue lui préparait des potions pour contrôler avec plus d'efficacité ce problème mais le maître de potion était plus que réticent à son égard. « Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. » Se dit tristement Remus en repensant à ses années d'études à Poudlard. « Nous étions sans doutes trop dur avec lui à l'époque. Idiots… Comme des ados… » _

_Il avait alors entendu le craquement d'une brindille sur sa droite et il s'était retourné vivement le cœur battant. Là, dressé sur ses pattes, se tenait un énorme chien au pelage noir accompagné d'un chat orange. Le chien réveilla tellement de souvenir en lui que Remus bascula en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Il se réceptionna durement sur son fessier avec un petit grognement de douleur. Le chien se rapprocha un peu avant de le renifler puis il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et se retourna vers le loup-garou comme s'il attendait qu'il le suive. Remus fronça les sourcils mais la surprise passée, il se contenta de se relever et de suivre les deux animaux._

_Ceux-ci lui firent traverser un bras isolé de la forêt interdite afin d'atteindre les environs de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois le village à proximité, le chien s'arrêta et Patmol se transforma en homme sous les yeux tourmentés de Remus. Sirius lui adressa un sourire affreusement faible avant de tomber à genou au sol. Le loup-garou était partagé entre l'envie d'aider son ami et celle de l'éviter comme tous les sorciers normalement constitués auraient évité un évadé d'Askaban._

_Seulement voilà, de tous les sorciers des environs, Remus Lupin était sans doute le moins normalement constitué du fait qu'il soit un loup-garou et qu'il ait un sérieux faible pour cet ami évadé. En face de lui, Sirius avait à peu de choses près le visage d'un déterré. _

_: Remus… Je t'ais cherché… partout… Tu dois… m'aider…_

_: T'aider à quoi, Sirius ? A échapper aux détraqueurs ? Demanda amèrement Remus dont les vieux sentiments refaisaient surface beaucoup trop violemment à son goût._

_Sirius leva des yeux blessés sur lui._

_: Tu crois réellement… que je suis… coupable de cette horreur ? Tu penses sincèrement… que j'aurais pu faire… une chose pareille ?_

_Le ton désespéré et anéantit de son vieil ami incita Remus à douter de ses certitudes. Il avait tant de fois espéré que tout cela soit faux. Qu'il y ait une autre alternative à la vérité. Cette vérité qui prétendait que Sirius Black, son ami de toujours, avait assassiné tant de gens ainsi que Peter Pettigrow…_

_: Mais si ce que l'on ma dit n'est pas la vérité, quelle est-elle ? Demanda Remus en s'approchant de Sirius._

_: Peter nous a trahi Remus. Il sert Voldemort…_

_: Alors il serait le traître ? Et toi dans tout ça, que deviens-tu ? Demanda le loup-garou en redressant son ami._

_: Une sorte de victime, Remus. Il avait tout orchestré…_

_: Pourtant on a retrouvé l'un de ses doigts dans la rue du drame, Sirius. Tu vas me dire que c'est lui qui se l'ait coupé ? Enchaîna Remus en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air septique._

_: Oui, Remus. C'est ce qu'il a fait pour faire croire à sa mort…_

_: Je pourrais te croire Sirius, soupira le loup-garou en le fixant. Mais il me faudrait une preuve de ce que tu avances…_

_: J'ai réussi à sortir de cette prison avec toute ma tête, n'est-ce pas un signe, Remus ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu en sortir saint d'esprit en étant le vrai coupable du crime dont on m'accuse ?_

_: Non, c'est un fait. Personne ne peu survivre à la folie qu'insufflent les détraqueurs aux coupables…_

_: Alors je ne peux te mentir, Remus et je ne le veux pas…_

_: Expliques-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là…_

_Assis au beau milieu de ce champ non loin de Pré-au-Lard, Sirius avait donc passé le reste de la soirée à lui raconter tous les détails de ce jour, Pattenrond couché sur ses jambes. Et même si Remus avait été passablement abasourdi par le récit de son ami, il le crut car cette version des faits éclairait certains points inexplicables des évènements de ce jour funeste…Et puis de toute façon, il était inutile de se voiler la face, il ne pouvait repousser Sirius ne serait-ce qu'une journée entière…_

**Fin du souvenir n°2. **

Remus avait les lèvres étiraient en un sourire douloureux. Ce souvenir lui avait rappelé à quel point le manque grandissait en lui. « N'y a-t-il pas un espoir, même très mince, de te retrouver Sirius ? Je vous en supplie, faites qu'il y ait encore de l'espoir… »

Il était vraiment très tard. Le loup-garou avait les yeux rivés sur les lointaines étoiles qui brillaient avec la même intensité que des diamants. Il observait leur brillance froide, quasi indifférente, lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée du manoir Black vers la cuisine. « Mais que se passe-t-il encore ? » Remus fronça les sourcils et se força à descendre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Hermione tournait en rond dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Harry avait réuni tous leurs amis dans cette salle pour monter un plan de recherche visant à trouver Raziel. En plus du groupe habituel il y avait Neville, Luna, Lavande, Parvati et Dean pour ne citer qu'eux. On pouvait aussi apercevoir Pansy dans un coin isolé de la pièce. La préfète des serpentards avait sans doute l'espoir d'apaiser la colère qui pesait sur elle au sein des maisons depuis l'épisode de la forêt.

Ginny, assise à côté de Raphaël, observait la préfète en chef des gryffondors qui tournait en rond devant la cheminée de la salle commune. « Si elle continu comme ça, elle va finir par avoir le tournis. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi anxieuse… » Ginny baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains et elle constata avec surprise qu'elles étaient crispaient sur ses genoux. « Pas étonnant. Si on perd notre tête brûlée française, on risque d'avoir un énorme problème avec face-de-serpent… Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle disparaisse ainsi, elle aussi ? » La rouquine avait tourné son regard vers Raphaël et elle avait eut un sourire compatissant pour le pauvre frère de Raziel. « Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait inconsciente. Mon pauvre Raphaël, tu risques de te faire pas mal de cheveux blanc pour ta sœur avant la fin de cette guerre … »

Ils n'avaient prévenu aucun professeur. Même Fleur avait été tenue à l'écart de cette réunion surprise contre l'avis de Ginny et Raphaël. « C'est elle qui la connaît le mieux pourtant, à part Raphaël… » Ginny fixait à présent Harry qui discutait avec Draco dans un coin de la pièce. « Je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent ces deux-là. » Avec un soupir, la rousse gryffondor reposa son regard sur les flammes déchaînées de la cheminée. « Je pense tout de même que les professeurs devraient être mis au courrant. Face aux mangemorts on peut résister mais pas très longtemps et contre d'autres créatures, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser… Et comme ça m'étonnerait que notre amie soit allée faire une ballade à la belle étoile, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut lui être arrivé d'autre qu'une mauvaise rencontre… »

Hermione avait beau se passer en revu tous les coins et recoins de Poudlard, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir où pouvait être Raziel. « Elle n'est pas au château, c'est impossible. J'ai cherché partout… » La préfète en chef des gryffondors avait arrêté de faire les cent pas et elle essayait à présent de réfléchir comme elle l'avait toujours fait avant de rencontrer Raziel, c'est-à-dire froidement et logiquement. Les flammes vacillèrent dans l'âtre, faisant trembler les ombres de la salle commune. Un courrant d'air traversa la pièce dans son ensemble en provenance du tableau de la grosse dame. Alors que les élèves avaient tourné la tête vers elle, le tableau avait pivoté pour céder le passage à une Fleur visiblement agacée.

: Miss Weasley, je dois vous parler de…

Fleur s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase et de la salle commune en voyant les nombreux élèves qui l'observaient avec des mines mi-coupables, mi-étonnées. La demi-vélane avait haussé un sourcil et elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Hermione se laissa bruyamment tomber dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée avec un énorme soupir résigné.

: Elle n'est pas à Poudlard, c'est tout bonnement impossible. J'ais tout vérifié dans les moindres détails et…

: Pst ! Hermione, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire, souffla dans un murmure Neville qui semblait impressionné par la colère de leur professeur de DCFM.

: Écoutes, Neville, tu n'as pas à me dire quand je dois me… taire, répliqua vertement Hermione avant d'hésiter quand elle découvrit une Fleur debout derrière elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire pour essayer de détendre leur professeur mais elle y renonça en voyant que celle-ci la fusillait du regard. « Oups ! C'est pas gagné… »

: Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici à une heure pareille ? Demanda Fleur d'une voix coupante comme le fil du rasoir.

La demi-vélane balaya la pièce du regard pour voir qui était présent dans la salle et elle termina son inspection par Raphaël. Celui-ci se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil quand Fleur s'avança vers lui au pas de charge.

: Que se passe-t-il, Raphaël ? L'interrogea Fleur alors que tous les autres regardaient le français avec une pointe de pitié.

: Heu… Rien, tout va bien…

: Je le sais parfaitement quand tu me mens, Raphaël, alors évite ! S'énerva le professeur de DCFM en le fusillant à son tour du regard.

Raphaël allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand Hermione toussota pour attirer l'attention de Fleur sur elle. Raphaël soupira de soulagement avant de regarder Hermione avec reconnaissance. Celle-ci lui sourit, amusée, avant que Fleur ne se plante devant elle avec un air passablement sévère. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait égaler Mc Gonagal sur ce point là… »

: En vérité, professeur, Raziel a… disparu du château, avoua Hermione d'une petite voix pas rassurée du tout.

: Quoi ? Souffla Fleur en fixant intensément la préfète en chef des gryffondors.

: Hum... Et bien, depuis que nous l'avons laissé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, je ne l'ais pas revu, expliqua Hermione en se forçant au calme.

Fleur ne répondit pas, abasourdie. Elle avait tourné son regard vers les autres élèves présents et elle avait l'intention de parler quand Mc Gonagal entra en robe de chambre écossaise, suivie de près par Dumbledor, celui-ci portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles couleur or. Les élèves reculèrent en voyant l'expression particulièrement sévère du professeur Mc Gonagal. « Ah, je me suis trompée, » se dit Hermione avec un sourire. « Fleur n'est pas de taille face à cette chère Minerva… »

: Hum, je conseille vivement à tous ceux qui ne sont pas des gryffondors de partir pour leurs dortoirs respectifs sur-le-champ, fit sereinement le directeur de Poudlard.

Les élèves en question se glissèrent en dehors de la salle sans demander leur reste. Le professeur Mc Gonagal avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione, sans doute inquiète pour le visage alarmée de la préfète en chef. Celle-ci adressa un sourire au professeur de métamorphose et Fleur s'approcha des deux nouveaux arrivants pour leur expliquer la situation.

: Nous avons un problème, Mr le directeur, commença Fleur en cherchant ses mots.

: Allons, ne perdons pas de temps, Fleur, intervint Mc Gonagal d'une voix inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?

: Et bien, Raziel a disparu du château, les informa Fleur.

: Comment ça, disparu ? Demanda Dumbledor dont les yeux étaient traversés par une lueur alarmée.

: Il y a une heure environs, je me suis aperçue que Raziel n'était pas revenue dans notre chambre, expliqua Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Nous l'avions laissée au sommet e la tour d'astronomie. Je l'ai cherchée partout dans l'enceinte du château, professeurs, et je ne l'ais trouvé nulle part…

: Vraiment nulle part ? Interrogea Mc Gonagal en fixant intensément la préfète en chef des gryffondors.

Hermione hocha la tête pour répondre, incroyablement inquiète pour la française. Raphaël, toujours assis devant la cheminée, était visiblement en plein désarroi et les autres s'approchèrent de lui pour essayer de le rassurer. Hermione reposa son regard sur les flammes, laissant les autres réfléchir pou elle car elle était bien trop inquiète pour leur être d'un quelconque renfort. Elle repensa alors à leur petite discussion au sommet de la tour et elle entendit à nouveau la dernière phrase de Raziel à son intention. « Je te verrai dans notre chambre… Si tu avais l'intention de revenir, il n'y a qu'une seule raison à ton absence : tu as des ennuis… Mais où es-tu ? » Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains sous les yeux intrigués de ses amis et des trois professeurs présents dans la salle commune des gryffondors, les autres gryffondors ayant retrouvé leurs dortoirs eux aussi. « Où es-tu ? »

* * *

Raziel ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Le trio était resté dans la chambre à la demande de Magenta pour veiller l'humaine, ce qui avait passablement énervé Carmin. Celui-ci s'était retranché dans un coin de la chambre et s'était assis à l'écart, légèrement furax contre ses deux amies. « Nous ne sommes pas des baby-sitters ! Si elles veulent la voir de nouveau sur pied, tant mieux mais par pitié, qu'elles me laissent en dehors de tout ça. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec une humaine… »

Sang observait Carmin depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi à chaque fois qu'il s'agit d'humains ? On dirait qu'il leur en veut pour je ne sais quoi. C'est bizarre… Il avait déjà rencontré des humains avant d'entamer cette mission ? »

Magenta était quant à elle au chevet de Raziel. Sang s'intéressa de nouveau à elle et elle alla la rejoindre au chevet de l'inconsciente sous les yeux coléreux de Carmin. Sang se posta derrière son amour et elle lui glissa doucement à l'oreille.

: Pourquoi es-tu si attentive à la santé de cette humaine, Magenta ?

: Ce Voldemort ne m'inspire aucune confiance, Sang. Il est fourbe, sournois, cruel, menteur… Je pense que nous ne devons pas lui faire confiance, répondit Magenta en fixant Raziel sans ciller.

: Il n'y a que ça qui te préoccupe pour que tu protège ainsi cette humaine ? Demanda Sang avec incrédulité.

: Non, répondit Magenta. Bien sur que non, il n'y a pas que ça. Ce Voldemort et plutôt ambitieux et je doute qu'il se contente de la terre si les Enfers sont à sa porté… Il ne peut atteindre les cieux et assiéger le Paradis à cause de la présence des Anges mais les Enfers, c'est une autre histoire…

: Que veux-tu dire ? Intervint Carmin en se levant pour se rapprocher, intéressé par la discussion.

: Carmin, tu sais d'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs ? Demanda tristement Magenta.

: Au sorcier humain ? Non, je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ? Répliqua le démon noir.

: Moi je le sais, souffla Sang. Ses pouvoirs lui viennent du grand maître…

: QUOI ? De Satan ? S'exclama le démon noir en suffoquant légèrement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre sous l'effet de la surprise.

: C'est exactement ça qui m'inquiète, continua Magenta en écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'humaine. Pourquoi le grand maître a-t-il accordé ses pouvoirs à cet humain ?

: Cela je ne le sais pas mais j'aimerai le savoir, fit Sang d'une voix pensive. Pourquoi le plus craint des démons aurait-il un intérêt à donner ses pouvoirs à un humain ?

: Tu ne pense pas que ce serait pour envahir ce monde ? Demanda soudain Carmin en fixant intensément la démone rouge sang.

: Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Sang d'une voix à peine audible. Par les ténèbres ! Si jamais c'était le cas, notre monde volerait en éclats !

: Pourquoi ça ? S'interrogea Carmin avec une peur non dissimulée.

: Réveilles-toi, Carmin ! Cria Sang d'une voix exaspérée. Tu connais nos règles et nos principes ! Nous n'avons en aucune façon le droit de nous imposer sur une terre étrangère aux Enfers. Cela est proscrit et condamné par la grande majorité des nôtres et c'est compréhensible : les humains n'ont aucune chance face aux démons inférieurs et encore moins face à nous… De plus, l'accord que nous avons passé avec les cieux nous l'interdit formellement. (1)

Un silence suivit les paroles de Sang alors que les trois démons réfléchissaient aux conséquences de toute cette histoire.

: Si Voldemort est assez fort pour détruire ce monde, il le serait également pour s'attaquer aux Enfers s'il lui en prenait l'envie…

: Oui, Magenta, mais pas seulement, poursuivi froidement Sang.

Ses deux amis se retournèrent vers elle avec une certaine appréhension dans les yeux.

: Comment cela pas seulement ? Demanda Carmin.

: Il ne s'arrêtera pas n'est-ce pas ? Il sèmera la discorde entre les différentes races que compte les Enfers et tuera nombre d'entre nous…

: Il nous détruirait à notre tour ? S'alarma Magenta.

: Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcherai ? Il possède les pouvoirs du plus puissant démon des Enfers et il veut le pouvoir absolu…

: Mais Satan l'arrêterai, non ? Voulut se rassurer Carmin.

: Tu crois vraiment, Carmin ? Satan a les mêmes ambitions que ce sorcier humain et il nous a très bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

: Mais les maîtres et le conseil font autorité, rétorqua Magenta en affichant une expression incertaine.

: Oh non, Magenta, répondit d'un ton désabusé Sang. Les maîtres et le conseil ont une autorité certaine mais juste pour les autres démons. Satan échappe à cette autorité depuis bien longtemps. Il ne craint personne, comprends-tu ?

: Alors tu pense qu'il se rangerait du côté de Voldemort si un conflit venait à éclater ? Conclu nerveusement Carmin.

: Exactement, répondit simplement Sang.

: Il n'a jamais reconnu l'autorité du conseil, réfléchit à voix haute Magenta. Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je me rappelle que ma sœur disait sans cesse que ce « grand maître nous cause bien plus d'ennuis que toutes les calamité des Enfers réunies ».

: Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Demanda Carmin.

: Tu sais que ma sœur est assigné au Conclave de la Sécurité (3). Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire, avant que nous partions, que de plus en plus de démons inférieurs rejoignaient l'idéologie de Satan et que leurs actions radicales étaient de plus en plus meurtrières…

: Alors les différents Conclaves sont enfin informés de ce problème ? Demanda Sang avec un semblant de soulagement dans la voix.

: Oui…

: Ainsi, c'est pour cela que vous voulez aider cette humaine, fit Carmin en posant son regard sur Raziel. Vous voulez que Voldemort soit mis hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il n'engendre de gros problèmes…

: Oui, répondit Sang. Si jamais toute cette histoire est découverte chez nous, les différentes Factions risquent de rompre le pacte de paix et les Jours des Loups (2) reviendront au sein des Enfers. Il est hors de question que cela recommence. Cet incident avait fait des millions de morts…

: Autrement dit, nous aiderons ces humains pour arrêter le sorcier avant qu'il n'atteigne notre propre monde, conclu Carmin en comprenant enfin le comportement de ses amies.

: Tout à fait, acquiesça Magenta.

Les trois démons se turent un instant. La nuit devait être très avancée mais ils n'avaient pas sommeil. Le pouvoir de guérison de l'humaine les avait complètement remis et ils se sentaient aussi reposés que s'ils avaient dormi durant des heures. Sang regardait les différentes teintes que prenait la voûte céleste à travers la fenêtre. Les étoiles étaient vraiment brillantes cette nuit et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour les admirer tandis que Carmin retournait s'asseoir et que Magenta retournait au chevet de l'humaine. Sang admirait les étoiles depuis un bon moment quand ses pensées dérivèrent une fois encore vers la jeune humaine. « Je me demande… Si Voldemort n'avait pas été un risque pour les nôtres, est-ce que nous les aurions aidés ? Carmin sûrement pas mais Magenta, ce n'est pas impossible. Quant à moi, cette humaine a gagné ma sympathie en nous sauvant tous les trois. Je ne pensais pas qu'un humain ayant la possibilité de sauver la vie d'un démon le ferait et elle vient de me démontrer le contraire. Soit les hommes sont moins stupides que je ne le croyais, soit cette jeune humaine est une perle rare… »

En bas, une ombre passa rapidement entre deux bosquets de ronces derrière la fenêtre, interrompant les pensées de la démone rouge sang. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » Sang se détourna de la fenêtre d'un seul bloc et elle s'élança vers l'inconsciente.

: Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Carmin en se levant.

: Il y a quelque chose qui rode dans les environs de cette baraque, répondit Sang en soulevant Raziel du lit. Nous ferions mieux de descendre.

: Pour aller où ? Demanda Magenta en se dirigeant vers la porte.

: Au sous-sol, répondit Sang en portant Raziel en dehors de la chambre. Cette maudite bicoque doit bien avoir un sous-sol…

Ses deux amis préférèrent rester silencieux en entendant le ton nerveux qu'elle avait employé. Ils avaient descendu l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et ils allaient vers la cuisine quand ils entendirent des grognements et des glapissements tout autour de leur QG. Sang accéléra nerveusement le pas tandis que Carmin fronçait les sourcils et que Magenta était parcourue d'un frisson de peur. Ils cherchèrent mais ne trouvèrent pas de sous-sol. Sang jura et ils se rendirent dans la pièce comportant le moins de portes ou de fenêtres, le garde mangé à l'arrière de la cabane. Une fois là, Sang déposa doucement l'humaine au sol et elle entreprit de condamner la porte d'accès à la pièce grâce à un sort d'effacement qui fit disparaître la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Carmin se posta alors là où se trouvait la porte. Sang alla se poster à proximité de la seule fenêtre de la pièce qui était d'une taille réduite et munie de barreaux. Magenta, elle, avait reprit sa veille et elle s'occupait de l'humaine inconsciente.

: A ton avis, qu'allons-nous affronter ? Demanda Carmin à la cheftaine du trio d'une voix très peu rassurée.

: Je ne sais pas, répondit calmement Sang. Mais quoi que cela soit, nous devrons la protéger, dit-elle en désignant Raziel d'un mouvement de tête.

Carmin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Magenta afficha un sourire ravi. « Finalement, il arrivera peut-être à se faire à l'idée que les humains ne sont pas tous nuisibles pour nous… C'est une bonne chose. » Magenta interrompit ses pensées en entendant des bruits en provenance de la pièce juste à côté de la leur. Un raclement incroyablement terrifiant se fit entendre sur le carreau de la petite fenêtre et Sang pivota sur elle-même pour faire face à l'éventuelle menace. Les trois démons virent alors la tête d'une créature à l'aspect inquiétant. La tête de panthère noire était à deux centimètres à peine des barreaux de la fenêtre, ses crocs luisant intensément sous la lumière argentée de la lune. Son pelage sombre était ras et ses griffes impressionnantes cliquetaient sur le carreau de façon irrégulière. Ses deux grandes ailes de chauve-souris leur masquaient la lumière lunaire. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Se demandèrent Sang et Carmin alors que Magenta faisait une grimace en voyant la créature. « Je me rappelle. Ce sont les mêmes créatures que celle qui m'a blessée… »

: Évitez le corps à corps avec elles, les prévint Magenta en se levant. C'est l'une de ces créatures qui m'a blessée.

: Ainsi, voilà ce qu'est une Ombrane, murmura Sang pour elle-même.

Les trois démons attendirent nerveusement que les Ombranes parviennent à les atteindre. Magenta espérait sincèrement que Raziel se réveillerait bientôt. « Si elles sont trop nombreuses et qu'elle est toujours inconsciente, ce sera sans doute difficile de la protéger… »

* * *

Dumbledor les avait tous fait transplaner pour le 12 Square Grimmaud. Il espérait qu'avec les membres de l'ordre présent là-bas ils retrouveraient rapidement la trace de Raziel. Le directeur de Poudlard avait rassemblé tout le monde dans la grande cuisine, non sans quelques cris. Remus était le dernier à être entré dans la pièce. Son teint était toujours aussi cadavérique et Harry insista pour que le loup-garou prenne place à côté de lui, inquiet.

: Je t'assure que je vais bien, Harry, mentit le loup-garou en s'éloignant un peu.

: J'insiste, professeur Lupin, répliqua Harry d'une voix autoritaire qui surprit tout le monde, lui compris. Désolé, professeur, mais je m'inquiète réellement pour vous, s'excusa-t-il en retenant le loup-garou par le bras.

Remus lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer et il capitula finalement. Tout le monde était installé autour de la longue table. Molly Weasley braqua un regard passablement intrigué sur le directeur de Poudlard avant de prendre la parole.

: Pourquoi cette réunion soudaine, Albus ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Molly d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

: Raziel a disparu, répondit sans ambages le directeur de Poudlard.

Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent intensément. Miss Nevria avait une légère inquiétude dans les yeux. Les Weasley étaient carrément inquiets et Maugrey jura d'une voix imperceptible. Lupin avait la tête baissée. Miss Craft avait le front barré d'une ride soucieuse et c'est elle qui rompit le silence.

: Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda la sociolomage en gardant son calme.

: Il y a environ… une heure et demi, disons, répondit Dumbledor en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione.

Celle-ci était, tout comme Raphaël, visiblement très affectée par la disparition de la française. Le professeur Mc Gonagal posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la préfète en chef des gryffondors assise juste à côté d'elle. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement mais elle ne dit rien, se sentant horriblement déchirée entre le besoin de retrouver Raziel et son impuissance à le faire.

: Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, Albus ? Demanda Arthur d'un ton serviable.

: Trouvez une carte des environs de Poudlard, Arthur, répondit en réfléchissant Dumbledor. De préférence assez détaillée, rajouta-t-il pendant que le père de Ron et Ginny se levait.

Arthur hocha la tête avant de sortir de la cuisine au pas de course. Les autres entendirent un pop sonore juste après. Dumbledor tourna son regard vers l'une des fenêtres de la cuisine immense. « Nous devons absolument retrouver ta petite fille, Alquia. D'après ton carnet, il y une lettre qui nous attend chez toi qui pourrait sans doute nous être utile en aider Raziel… » Dumbledor reporta son attention sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

: Je vous suggère de patienter dans le salon en attendant qu'Arthur revienne, fit le directeur de Poudlard.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous sans un mot de protestation. Dumbledor s'était lui aussi levé pour retenir Alastor. Il attendit que tous soient partis de la cuisine pour parler à l'ancien Auror.

: J'aimerai que tu retourne chez Alquia, lui dit Dumbledor. Elle a dissimulé une lettre très importante pour nous dans le sol de son salon, au centre exact de la pièce. Trouve-la et rapporte-la le plus vite possible. Cette lettre est vitale…

Devant la gravité de son ami, Maugrey hocha la tête et transplana aussitôt pour le quartier de la Plume du Hibou. Dumbledor soupira et retourna à sa contemplation des rues londoniennes plongées dans le sommeil en attendant le retour d'Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Raziel s'était réveillée en sursaut en entendant Magenta pousser un petit cri angoissé. La serpentard ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut éblouie par une intense lumière rouge qui disparut rapidement. Elle clignait des yeux pour atténuer la douleur quand elle entendit un certain nombre de grognements tout autour d'elle. Électrisée par ces bruits hostiles, elle se leva d'un bloc en tirant sa baguette de la poche avant de son pantalon en cuir blanc. « De l'action… J'ai bien fait de me changer juste avant la réunion de l'AD… » Elle repéra à la hâte les lieux et prit note de la position des trois démons. Ceux-ci l'entouraient, comme s'ils voulaient la protéger. Raziel observa la petite pièce dans laquelle ils étaient prit au piège avant de regarder par la petite fenêtre. Elle aperçut une Ombrane qui passait devant la fenêtre à ce moment là et un désagréable frisson la secoua.

: Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda Magenta sur sa gauche.

: Oui, répondit l'humaine avec un faible sourire. On dirait qu'on va avoir de gros ennuis… Combien sont-elles ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Sang.

: Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je dirais une douzaine, répondit Sang en observant l'humaine un instant. Restes bien au centre de notre cercle, ajouta-t-elle finalement.

: Pourquoi ? Demanda Raziel sans comprendre.

: Nous te protègerons, répondit simplement Magenta.

: Je vous remercie mais je n'ais pas besoin de votre protection, répliqua Raziel en bougonnant. Je sais très bien me battre…

: C'est ce que nous allons voir, fit Sang avec un sourire approbateur pour le courage de la serpentard.

Celle-ci répondit à son sourire par un sourire confiant. Un raclement se fit entendre derrière Carmin puis un silence total prit place autour d'eux, lourd de menaces. Carmin scrutait nerveusement les murs tout autour de lui et il fit un bond quand celui qu'il gardait se fendit violemment d'une fissure. Il se mit en position défensive et il accueillit la première Ombrane avec une boule de feu.

Magenta et Sang se tenaient prêtes et Raziel priait pour que les Ombrane n'attaquent pas toutes en même temps. Mais sa prière ne fut pas entendue. Trois autres Ombranes entrèrent par la fissure béante tandis que la première hurlait sa souffrance. Les trois nouvelles se jetèrent sur Magenta. Sang vint aussitôt à ses côtés pour la protéger à tous prix tandis que Carmin retenait la première. Raziel se décida à agir et elle alla aider les deux démones qui avaient du mal à combattre des ennemies aussi rapides dans un espace aussi petit. La serpentard visait l'Ombrane la plus proche d'elle quand elle murmura d'une voix tendue « Inflamare ! ». L'ombrane visée poussa aussitôt un cri de douleur et elle s'éloigna des deux démones, en feu. Sang eut juste le temps de lui adresser un hochement de tête en signe de gratitude avant que l'Ombrane dévorée par les flammes ne se jette avec rage sur l'humaine. Les démones avaient l'intention de venir en aide à Raziel mais les deux autres Ombranes leur barrèrent le passage.

Raziel s'attendait vaguement à cette réaction de la part de la créature et elle essaya de l'éviter mais elle ne faisait pas vraiment le poids face à la vitesse de déplacement fulgurante de l'Ombrane. Celle-ci avait sorti ses griffes acérées et elles atteignirent le flanc droit de Raziel. Cette dernière retint avec peine un cri de douleur et elle s'étala au sol sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle se releva comme elle put sans attendre, sachant très bien que rester au sol signifierai sans doute la mort pour elle. Raziel fit le bilan de cette première vague d'assaut et dans l'ensemble, elle fut contente de constater qu'ils avaient bien tenu le coup face aux Ombranes. Sur les quatre qui les avaient attaqué, il n'en restait qu'une encore en vie et elle était blessée. L'Ombrane repartit par la fissure en traînant légèrement l'une de ses pattes arrière. Les trois démons n'étaient pas blessés.

: Ca va ? S'inquiéta Magenta en s'approchant de l'humaine en compagnie de Sang tandis que Carmin refermait la fissure grâce à la magie.

: Oui, oui, ça va, répondit Raziel sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de douleur.

: Tu as le côté droit couvert de sang, ça m'étonnerai que tu aille bien, fit remarquer Sang. Nous ne pouvons pas te soigner, la guérison démoniaque ne marche que sur nous et…

: Je sais, Sang, je sais, la rassura Raziel en suffoquant légèrement.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et elle l'ouvrit pour trouver de l'air frais avant de porter la main à son côté droit dans un vain effort pour apaiser la douleur mordante des griffures profondes. Elle retira sa main en sentant son sang la recouvrir, elle l'observa un petit moment, hypnotisée par la couleur profonde du sang. Les trois démons s'approchèrent d'elle pour s'assurer de sa santé.

: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je tiendrais le coup, les rassura la française en leur adressant un léger sourire.

Ils allaient répondre quand ils entendirent tous les quatre un chant mélodieux qui venait des bosquets non loin de la petite fenêtre. Raziel scruta les ombres pour voir d'où provenait ce chant qu'elle savait être celui de Fumseck. Un nuage dériva dans le ciel sous l'action du vent, libérant les rayons de lune qui éclairèrent le paysage. Raziel distingua alors un plumage rouge vif entre deux bosquets et elle sourit sous les yeux intrigués des démons.

: Fumseck ! Viens devant nous, nous avons besoin de ton aide, appela Raziel d'une voix pressante.

Le phœnix sortit des bosquets et voleta jusqu'à eux. Raziel lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé. « Nous devons faire vite, les Ombranes risques de repasser à l'attaque d'ici peu de temps… » Raziel essayait d'enlever son blouson de cuir blanc mais sa blessure l'empêchait de retirer le vêtement correctement. Sang l'aida à l'enlever tandis que Fumseck penchait la tête sur le côté avec curiosité.

_Vous êtes blessée ? _Demanda le phœnix.

: Oui, mais ce n'est pas une blessure inquiétante, répondit Raziel alors que les démons la regardaient bizarrement. Elle passa son blouson entre les barreaux de la petite fenêtre avant de reprendre : Prends ce blouson, s'il te plait. Apporte-le à Dumbledor et aux autres, ils comprendront que quelque chose cloche.

_Je le ferais, _répondit Fumseck en prenant le blouson dans son bec. _Soyez prudente Gardienne…_

: Je le serai, répliqua Raziel alors que de nouveaux grognements résonnaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Vas-y maintenant, conseilla-t-elle.

Fumseck hocha la tête et il prit son envol en engendrant un important déplacement d'air avec ses grandes ailes. Raziel se retourna vers les démons et leur rendit leurs regards étonnés.

: Tu sais parler aux animaux ? L'interrogea Carmin d'une voix impressionnée.

: Seulement aux créatures magiques bienveillantes, répondit Raziel avec un sourire amusé.

Les démons ne purent poursuivre la conversation, les grognements redoublaient d'intensité.

: Quel que soient les personnes que tu souhaites alerter avec ton blouson, j'espère qu'ils comprendront vite et viendront nous aider parce que là, nous sommes en très mauvaise posture, fit Sang avec pessimisme.

Magenta sembla prendre peur aux paroles de Sang et elle se rapprocha d'elle. La démone rouge sang lui passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules sous le regard attendrit de Carmin. Magenta se lova contre Sang ce qui surpris Raziel qui les observait à la dérobée. L'humaine sortit de ses rêveries en entendant un hurlement aiguë et sinistre.

: Moi aussi j'espère qu'ils viendront vite, dit-elle avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers le mur en face d'eux, priant silencieusement pour que la réparation effectuée par Carmin tienne encore un moment…

* * *

Il régnait dans le grand salon du 12 Square Grimmaud une atmosphère d'attente insupportable semblable à celle de l'annonce d'une sentence. Tout le monde était assis dans les nombreux fauteuils individuels et pas un mot n'était prononcé. Ils ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi ajouter à ce qui avait déjà été dit. Seuls les reniflements de Raphaël rompaient de temps en temps le silence. Ses amis essayaient de le rassurer tant bien que mal mais ce n'était pas très efficace.

Dumbledor soupira une nouvelle fois, agacé de devoir attendre ainsi sans rien faire. Un autre pop sonore retentit dans le vestibule du manoir Black, les faisant tous sursauter. Arthur entra en trombe dans le salon surpeuplé et il se dirigea droit sur Dumbledor.

: C'est tout ce que j'ais pu trouver en si peu de temps, Albus, fit-il en tendant un carte pliée au directeur de Poudlard.

: Ca conviendra parfaitement, Arthur, assura Dumbledor en se dirigeant vers la table au centre du salon.

Il étala la carte bien à plat sur la table et sortit frénétiquement sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier. Le vieux sorcier posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la carte tandis que les autres se rassemblaient autour de la table pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Dumbledor murmura un sort de repérage et il fixa la carte sans ciller. Le sort mit quelques secondes pour agir et il fit apparaître sur la carte un point rouge en mouvement. « Au moins, elle est encore en vie. » Se dit Dumbledor en affichant un sourire soulagé.

: Nous l'avons trouvée, leur dit Dumbledor avec un soulagement visible.

: Albus, la carte indique la Cabane Hurlante, fit remarquer le professeur Mc Gonagal avec une expression soucieuse.

: En effet, répondit simplement le directeur de Poudlard. Les professeurs, suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il en se détournant de la table.

: Eh ! Attendez ! S'exclama Harry en rattrapant Dumbledor alors que Fleur s'était levée pour suivre ce dernier. Nous aussi on vient, fit-il d'un air buté.

: C'est hors de question, monsieur Potter, répondit Mc Gonagal. Si miss Riel a des ennuis, il vaut mieux que vous restiez en sécurité ici, lui dit-elle en rejoignant Dumbledor.

: C'est hors de question ! Protesta Raphaël en se levant d'un bond. Raziel est ma sœur et je viens avec vous !

: Raphaël… commença Dumbledor.

: Je refuse de rester ici si elle a des ennuis, le coupa Ginny sous les yeux étonnés de ses parents alors que Ron se levait à son tour.

: Je veux venir aussi, ajouta Draco en rejoignant Harry.

Hermione se leva à son tour, une expression incroyablement têtue accrochée au visage. Mc Gonagal la regarda avec une pointe d'exaspération.

: Pas vous aussi, miss Granger, fit la directrice des gryffondors.

: Nous perdons du temps, dit simplement Hermione en fixant Dumbledor droit dans les yeux.

: Très bien, très bien, vous pouvez tous venir, capitula le vieux sorcier avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Mais je vous préviens, je ne veux pas d'héroïsme déplacé si jamais nous avons des ennuis…

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se regroupèrent au centre de la pièce. Dumbledor allait les faire transplaner quand ils entendirent un cri mélodieux en provenance de la plus grande fenêtre du salon. Hermione qui en était la plus proche s'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Fumseck entra alors avec fracas dans la pièce et se posa juste devant la gryffondor tandis que les autres s'approchaient avec curiosité du phoenix. Celui-ci baissa la tête et il déposa un blouson blanc devant Hermione avant de repartir par la fenêtre ouverte. La préfète en chef des gryffondors se baissa automatiquement pour ramasser le vêtement et elle pâlit considérablement en le reconnaissant. Derrière elle, les autres froncèrent les sourcils.

: Hermione ? Appela Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

: C'est le blouson de Raziel, fit Hermione d'une voix atone.

: Je le vois bien, Herm. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

Hermione se tourna vers les autres et leur montra le blouson en question. Celui-ci était tâché de sang sur le côté droit. Dumbledor inspira une profonde goulée d'air pour garder son sang froid et il reprit la parole.

: Partons immédiatement, ordonna-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Les professeurs de Poudlard et leurs élèves se réunir et ils disparurent tous immédiatement sans que les membres de l'ordre ne puissent dire un seul mot. Les parentsWeasley avaient un air inquiet sur le visage sans doutes pour Ron et Ginny.Remus secoua la tête, plutôt inquiet pour la jeune française. « J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la perdre… » Remus adressa un sourire rassurant aux autres et ils lui rendirent avec hésitation. Le loup-garou sortit tranquillement de la pièce et il retourna dans la cuisine. Tonks apparut peu de temps après sur le pas de la porte et il la regarda hésiter avec amusement.

: Tu veux me parler ? Demanda le loup-garou en attirant une chaise à lui pour s'asseoir.

: Euh, oui, répondit Tonks en en faisant de même. Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ais dit à propos d'Harry ?

: Oui, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête. Je lui parlerai dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Tonks lui sourit, heureuse de voir que le loup-garou se portait un peu mieux que ce matin. Lupin lui rendait son sourire quand les autres membres de l'ordre les rejoignirent dans la cuisine. Ils s'assirent tous et discutèrent de la tournure incertaine que prenaient les événements en s'inquiétant légèrement pour le groupe qui venait de transplaner.

* * *

Professeurs etélèves étaient apparus à une vingtaine de mètres de la Cabane Hurlante. Ils sepétrifièrent en entendant des grognements accompagnés de glapissements. Un peu plus loin, ils aperçurent une ombre qui se dirigeait vers eux à toute vitesse…

* * *

(1) : ça peu sembler étrange, je sais, mais les Enfers et le Paradis ont signés un traité malgré leur haine réciproque interdisant aux démons de toutes les espèces d'envahir d'autres mondes en échange de quoi les Anges les laissent tranquille. Ce traité a aussi été signé afin de stopper net les affrontements réguliers entre les démons et les anges dont le coût en terme de vies était excessivement élevé.

(2) : ce que Sang appelle Jours des Loups est une période historique spécifique pour les Enfers durant laquelle les différentes Factions (rassemblements politiques et/ou idéologiques dans la société démoniaque) se sont déchirées dans une longue guérilla civile dont le bilan se chiffre en millions de morts (à noter que les habitants des Enfers ont une population totale de 60 milliards d'individus toutes espèces confondues). C'est à la suite de ce conflit sanglant qu'un pacte de paix fut signé entre toutes les Factions afin d'éviter que cela ne recommence.

(3) : aux Enfers, les Conclaves sont l'équivalent des ministères chez nous. Ils sont cependant bien plus grands et puissants que les nôtres.

(Mais où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça, moi ?…)

Une tite review pour la suite ?

Bises ! Lumenor.


	19. 18 Horrible mutation 1

Enfin la suite ! lol désolée pour l'attente…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ana** : Lol, merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir. Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle fan ! mdr c'est plutôt bizarre pour moi de dire un truc pareil : fan. Enfin, faut pas que je sois trop bavarde, vous avez déjà suffisamment attendu la suite… Donc j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, Ana. J'espère avoir d'autres reviews de ta part, bises !

**POH** : mdr ta dernière review ma beaucoup amusée. Remus et Sirius me posent un sérieux problème quand même : enfin Sirius surtout. Bah ! Je vais bien trouver un autre truc tordu pour arranger ça, je fais confiance à mon imagination définitivement atteinte de créativité douteuse avancée, malade quoi. Bref (quelle pipelette !) Pour Raziel et Hermione ben ça se passe pas comme ça mais tu m'as bien fait rire alors j'ai décidé de faire un petit quelque chose dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre rien que pour toi (spéciale dédicace lol) donc tu verras ça bientôt (c'est juré, plus vite que pour cette partie…). Vlà ! Et oui, le site manque de yuri alors, wazaaaaaa j'en mets trois pour une seule fic ! mdr (je tiens à préciser que ma sortie de l'asile a été approuvée par un médecin (in)compétent lol) Bref, bref, bref, bises POH !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Horrible mutation (1ere partie) 

L'Ombrane qui s'était élancée vers eux allait les atteindre lorsque Dumbledor lança un Avada Kedavra bien placé qui tua net la créature noire. McGonagal rattrapa Harry qui s'était avancé pour combattre.

: Souviens-toi, Harry, lui dit Dumbledor avec une visage inhabituellement sévère. Je ne veux pas d'héroïsme déplacé. Aucun de vous ne doit prendre des risques inconsidérés. Suis-je clair ?

Le petit groupe d'amis secoua la tête affirmativement sans grand enthousiasme et ils se dirigèrent à pas prudents vers la Cabane Hurlante. Les professeurs (McGonagal, Fleur et Dumbledor) étaient devant et les élèves suivaient derrière. Ils avaient tous leur baguette à la main et ils scrutaient attentivement chaque coin du domaine de la Cabane Hurlante, nerveux. Plusieurs gloussements inhumains retentirent de l'autre côté de la cabane et le groupe s'arrêta un instant, attendant que Dumbledor prenne une décision. Le directeur de Poudlard semblait hésiter sur la démarche à suivre et il fallut un petit moment avant qu'il ne finisse par dire :

: Professeur McGonagal, fermez la marche. Les autres suivez-moi sans bruits…

Ils lui firent comprendre leur assentiment et le directeur repartit en direction de la cabane et des cris, suivit de près par le petit groupe. Plusieurs bruits leur parvenaient à présent et ils purent en déduire qu'une bataille se déroulait juste devant eux. Un cri plus puissant retentit dans la semi clarté de la lune et ils frissonnèrent. Ce n'était ni le cri d'une Ombrane, ni la voix de Raziel. Redoublant d'attention, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'angle du mur de la façade avant et ils longèrent la façade droite en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de la cabane décrépite. En voyant la façade arrière, ils stoppèrent net, stupéfaits.

Le mur arrière de la cabane était complètement explosé, comme si un obus moldu l'avait percuté pour le faire voler en éclats. De la où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la cabane à l'endroit où le mur était déchiré. Plusieurs pierres jonchaient le sol aux alentours et trois Ombranes gisaient par terre, blessées mais encore en vie. L'une d'elles poussa un cri qui alerta celles qui étaient encore en pleine santé. Sept Ombranes surgirent des fourrés voisins et elles se dressèrent devant les nouveaux venus comme pour les défier d'approcher. L'une d'elles s'avança vers le groupe, prête à bondir.

: Avada Kedavra !

Le sort avait été lancé de l'intérieur de la cabane et ils avaient sans peine reconnu la voix de Raziel. Le sort toucha l'Ombrane qui s'était approchée du groupe et la tua net. Les autres reculèrent immédiatement et elles s'élancèrent vers la cabane pour attaquer l'humaine. Trois sorts étranges en stoppèrent trois et un autre Avada Kedavra en tua encore une autre qui s'écroula au sol. Les deux survivantes avaient presque atteint la cabane quand le groupe de Poudlard réagit enfin. Dumbledor lança un autre Avada sur la plus proche et Raphaël s'élança vers la dernière avec un cri de rage sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. L'Ombrane survivante s'était un peu écartée de l'ouverture, passablement refroidie par la trépanation de ses congénères.

: Raphaël ! Cria Fleur en le poursuivant, suivie de tous les autres.

Raphaël s'était arrêté devant l'ouverture du mur. Ce ne fut pas à cause du cri de Fleur mais plutôt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sa soeur était appuyée contre un mur pour se soutenir, le côté droit couvert de sang. Un peu plus loin, une étrange créature à la peau rouge sang soutenait l'une de ses semblables à la peau plus claire. Dans un coin de la pièce, une autre de ces créatures était assise contre le mur, apparemment blessée. Le jeune français s'intéressa plus longuement au démon noir et il le détailla avec curiosité. L'Ombrane se jeta sur le français par derrière sous les yeux impuissants du groupe de Poudlard qui accourait vers lui.

* * *

Raziel avait tenté d'adresser un sourire à son frère en le voyant pour le rassurer mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Sa blessure était douloureuse, même si elle n'était pas mortelle. Elle manqua s'étouffer en voyant l'Ombrane bondir sur lui. Raphaël et l'Ombrane tombèrent au sol. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta à son tour sur l'Ombrane en pointant difficilement sa baguette vers elle. Elles roulèrent au sol tandis que Raphaël restait étendu par terre, sonné. Raziel parvint à dire la formule du sortilège de la mort et la gardienne du culte Stéor s'écroula aussitôt, entraînant Raziel avec elle. Un grognement lui échappa lorsque l'Ombrane retomba lourdement sur elle, accentuant sa douleur. « Fichue bestiole ! » 

Le groupe s'approcha de Raphaël, légèrement blessé, pour l'aider à se lever tandis que Fleur et Hermione se dirigeaient vers Raziel pour l'aider à se débarrasser de la lourde Ombrane. Raziel se releva difficilement avec une grimace.

: Ca va ? Lui demanda Fleur d'une voix inquiète.

: Ca ira, répondit simplement Raziel en leur adressant un sourire crispé.

Ses deux amies ne continuèrent pas, visiblement plongées dans leurs réflexions respectives. Raziel, inquiète pour leur silence, allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qu'il se passait un peu plus loin vers la cabane.

: Fait chier !

La française s'élança vers le reste du groupe de Poudlard à toute vitesse sans plus se soucier de ses deux amies ni même de sa blessure. Celles-ci la suivirent par réflexe avec étonnement : il était très rare d'entendre Raziel s'exprimer ainsi.

Celle-ci fit aussi vite qu'elle put et elle s'interposa entre les deux démones et ceux de Poudlard, faisant écran de son corps aux sortilèges des deux groupes. Fatiguée, elle se pencha un peu en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Le groupe de Poudlard la regardait attentivement, attendant qu'elle leur explique. Comme l'explication ne venait pas, les sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes avec des regards hostiles pour les deux démones. Celles-ci leur rendaient bien et préparaient leurs propres sortilèges.

: Du calme ! S'exclama avec autorité Raziel en se redressant.

Ils la fixèrent tous, étonnés, mais ils obéirent et attendirent la suite.

: Il n'y a pas d'ennemis, ici, continua Raziel en s'approchant du groupe de Poudlard.

Raziel se planta devant Dumbledor et McGonagal avec un regard sévère qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Etonné, le directeur de Poudlard abaissa sa baguette tandis que Raziel continuait :

: Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis, expliqua Raziel d'une voix fatiguée. Rangez vos baguettes…

Ils hésitèrent encore un peu avant de remettre leurs baguettes dans leurs poches. Fleur s'avança vers Raziel avec une mine vraiment inquiète qui reflétait bien celles de tous les autres.

: Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, souffla Fleur avec une pointe de reproche.

: Je sais, répondit Raziel d'une voix mi-désolée mi-agacée.

Elle se détourna et alla vers son frère.

: Tu n'as rien, Raphaël ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait visiblement eut très peur pour son cadet ce qui sembla rassurer ce dernier.

: Je vais bien, grande sœur, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle poussa un léger gémissement et il s'écarta aussitôt. Il avait oublié sa blessure. Raziel lui adressa un sourire rassurant et elle posa sa main sur le plexus solaire de son frère. Les runes bleues réapparurent sur sa peau, jurant horriblement avec le rouge de son sang. La lumière nimba son frère avant qu'elle ne retire sa main. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers les démones en gardant le plus possible un air confiant. Les autres la suivirent, inquiets et très septiques quand aux intentions des démons. Raziel s'approcha de Sang et elle soigna les blessures bénignes de Magenta. Sang lui adressa un sourire et Magenta fit de même pour la remercier.

Raziel se dirigea alors vers Carmin, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci avait reçu une blessure mal placée et il regarda l'humaine approcher avec des yeux vitreux. Les autres la suivirent, démones et humains mélangés. Carmin essaya de bouger mais il n'y parvint pas vraiment et aggrava un peu plus sa blessure. Raziel le rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant lui pour le maintenir en place.

: Tu n'es pas obligée, Raziel. La guérison te coûte…cher quand tu l'effectues…sur nous, murmura Carmin d'une voix très faible.

: Carmin, souffla Magenta d'une voix mortellement inquiète alors qu'elle et Sang le couvaient du regard.

: Ses blessures sont très graves, Raziel, commenta la démone rouge sang d'une voix inquiète elle aussi. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses le guérir cette fois. Et puis… Tu risques gros si tu essaies…

: Je sais tout ça, Sang, répondit calmement Raziel en se mettant en tailleur.

: Raziel, que fais-tu ? Demanda Dumbledor en s'avançant d'un pas.

: Je vais le guérir, professeur, répliqua toujours aussi calmement Raziel.

: Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Demanda McGonagal en jetant un regard suspicieux aux deux démones.

: J'ais confiance en eux, fit simplement la française en fermant les yeux.

: Raziel…

: Hermione, si je n'agis pas vite, il va mourir, la coupa Raziel en se concentrant.

: Mais…

Harry posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Draco lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de lui dire avec logique :

: Ne t'inquiètes pas, apparemment, ils l'ont protégée, fit le serpentard blond avec un regard reconnaissant pour les deux démones. Sinon, elle ne serait plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est…

Hermione dû reconnaître que c'était sans doute vrai et elle recula un peu. « Je dois me calmer. Si je continu comme ça, elle va finir par comprendre ce que je ressens… Oh, Raziel ! J'ais eu si peur ! Si peur ! » Hermione ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, absorbée par ses pensées. Sang et Magenta observaient toutes les deux Hermione avec un semblant de sourire : les émotions qui ravageaient la jeune humaine étaient très visibles.

Raziel accentua sa concentration et les runes réapparurent sur sa peau. La lumière revint elle aussi et elle la transmit à Carmin en faisant son possible pour maîtriser le flux d'énergie impétueux. Les autres observaient la française et Sang se rapprocha de cette dernière dans l'intention de la rattraper une fois le transfert de guérison terminé. Les humains ne virent pas cela d'un bon œil, surtout Hermione, mais Sang était bien trop intimidante pour qu'ils s'interposent.

La guérison prit fin et Sang rattrapa Raziel alors que celle-ci basculait en arrière. La démone la tira un peu en arrière pour l'écarter de Carmin afin qu'elle puisse s'allonger. Dumbledor s'avança vers la petite fille d'Alquia avec une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

: Raziel, ça va ? Demanda Dumbledor en observant intensément la française.

: Ca ira, professeur, merci, répondit-t-elle d'une voix faible.

: Ne peux-tu te guérir ? Demanda soudain Ginny.

: Je ne sais pas, Ginny, répondit Raziel. Je n'ai jamais essayé sur moi mais… de toute façon… je suis trop faible pour l'instant.

: Bon, nous allons retourner à Poudlard et t'emmener directement à l'infirmerie, décida le directeur en se levant. Minerva, retournez au 12 Square Grimmaud pour rassurez les membres de l'ordre sur notre sort et celui de Raziel.

: Oui, Dumbledor, accepta tout de suite McGonagal en se détournant pour transplaner.

: Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous…, commença Dumbledor en se tournant vers le Trio.

: Ne vous inquiétez pas, sorcier, le coupa Sang en entourant les épaules de Magenta d'un bras protecteur et possessif. Nous allons rester ici pour ranger tout ça…

: Super ! Souffla ironiquement Carmin avec un gros soupir.

Raphaël afficha un sourire au ton du démon et celui-ci n'y fut pas insensible. Le démon noir observa intensément le jeune français aux cheveux bleu nuit et Raphaël détourna la tête, gêné par ce regard étrange. Le groupe d'humains se rassembla devant la Cabane Hurlante pour transplaner, Fleur faisant léviter Raziel. Dumbledor allait les faire transplaner quand Sang s'avança soudain vers le groupe pour parler à la française blessée.

: Repasses nous voir, Raziel, fit Sang en lui prenant la main sous les yeux jaloux d'Hermione et ceux amusés de Magenta. Nous devrions avoir une conversation plus poussée à propos du lord noir.

: Je reviendrai, Sang, promit la française avec un sourire.

La démone rouge sang lui lâcha la main en répondant à son sourire avant de reculer pour les laisser partir. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Magenta et adressa un petit signe de tête à la française. Dumbledor leva sa baguette et lança la formule de transplanage collectif sur le groupe qui disparut aussitôt.

Un souffle de vent vint agiter les feuilles des arbres alentours, élevant dans l'air nocturne un concerto floral presque inaudible. Sang enlaça tendrement Magenta et elle respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Magenta lui rendit son étreinte.

: Qu'as-tu, Sang ? Demanda doucement la démone claire.

: J'ai eu peur, répondit la cheftaine du trio en relevant la tête pour la fixer avec sérieux. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai eu peur. Pour toi, pour Carmin… Et même pour elle…

: Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Lui demanda Carmin dans son dos, légèrement moqueur.

: Non, répliqua Sang en se retournant. Je pense sincèrement que ce Voldemort est dangereux. En fait, je crois qu'il est fou…

: Nous devrions peut-être prévenir les nôtres, suggéra Magenta en serrant la main de Sang dans la sienne.

: Peut-être… Mais que pourraient-ils faire de toute façon ? Enchaîna Sang en se tournant vers Magenta.

: Je ne sais pas, répondit celle-ci avec un petit air triste.

Sang sourit et lui releva la tête avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Magenta lui passa les bras autour du cou et répondit avec bonheur à son baiser. Carmin, dans son coin, leva les yeux au ciel.

: Dites les amoureuses, je ne suis pas un chandelier, fit le démon noir avec une pointe d'envie dans les yeux.

Ses deux amies rompirent leur échange et se tournèrent vers lui. Magenta lui adressa un regard très amusé qui agaça sérieusement Carmin.

: On dirait que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés ne t'as pas laissé insensible, remarqua innocemment Magenta.

: Pfff…

: Qui sait, il accompagnera peut-être Raziel quand elle reviendra, fit Sang en rendant à Carmin son air moqueur de tout à l'heure.

Carmin se détourna d'elles en secouant la tête, décontenancé. Ses deux amies, elles, riaient sous cape : elles avaient vu l'expression mi-boudeuse mi-rêveuse de leur cadet avant qu'il ne se détourne. Sans ajouter autre chose, les démons du Trio entamèrent la lourde tâche qui leur incombait : nettoyer les traces de la petite bataille qui avait eut lieu avant que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ne se réveillent.

* * *

Le groupe de Poudlard n'avait fait qu'un bref passage à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait pas soigner Raziel, elle pouvait seulement lui donner des potions de sommeil pour que la française puisse dormir et se reposer, mais les blessures, elle n'y pouvait rien. Dumbledor décida d'amener Raziel à sa chambre et les autres le suivirent lorsqu'il fit léviter la française jusqu'au quartier des préfets en chef. Ils ne croisèrent personne sauf Rogue. 

Le professeur de potion s'inquiéta de l'état de santé de la jeune fille et il leur posa de nombreuses questions avec un débit de mitraillette. Dumbledor l'avait rapidement calmé pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur marche vers le quartier des préfets en chef. Rogue ne les avait pas suivi, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler pour s'éclipser. Le groupe en fut un peu surpris mais personne ne commenta le départ précipité du professeur de potion.

Raziel avait l'air d'être de plus en plus dans les vaps et Dumbledor accéléra le rythme.

* * *

Le long serpent se prélassait tranquillement devant la cheminée rougeoyante tandis que le second de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se tenait au centre de la pièce avec une grande appréhension. 

: Alors ? Demanda une voix glaciale en provenance de la pénombre du salon.

: Nous avons été prévenus de la défaite des Ombranes par notre informateur, Maître, répondit la voix hésitante de Lucius. Les douze sont mortes et l'humaine est toujours en vie, ainsi que les trois démons…

Un grognement furieux lui parvint aux oreilles et Lucius tenta de maîtriser sa peur tant bien que mal. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer face à la colère de son maître dissimulé dans l'ombre. La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer l'un des sbires du Lord noir visiblement paniqué.

: M…Mon seigneur, la… créature se rebelle ! Elle…

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de finir. Voldemort, hors de lui, lança sur lui le sortilège impardonnable de la douleur. Un long cri strident monta dans le petit salon privé du sorcier noir.

: On frappe avant d'entrer, cracha rageusement le lord d'une voix cruelle. Surtout si je suis excédé par l'incompétence dont vous faites tous preuve !

Il amplifia le sort et une lueur de folie apparut dans ses yeux presque entièrement noir. Lucius recula devant la folie meurtrière et sadique de son maître, apeuré mais étrangement fasciné par une telle débauche de cruauté gratuite. Le cri d'agonie du serviteur fini par décroître puis s'arrêta complètement alors que son corps était parcouru par des spasmes incontrôlables. Voldemort arrêta le sort. Après quelques minutes, le corps du serviteur retomba au sol, totalement inerte.

Le Lord noir rangea négligemment sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lucius.

: Est-ce tout ce que tu avais à me dire, Lucius ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix impassible.

: Euh… Non, mon maître, je… je souhaiterais prendre une demi journée pour régler une petite affaire, fit avec hésitation le mangemort.

: Quelle affaire ? Interrogea Voldemort d'une voix dangereusement soupçonneuse.

: Une affaire personnelle avec mon fils, répondit froidement Lucius avec une certaine colère.

: Très bien, mais ne tarde pas trop, il semblerai que nous ayons des problèmes avec ce cher Karkaroff…

: Oui, mon maître.

Lucius sortit du salon privé et prit résolument la direction de la sortie du manoir de Lord Voldemort. Une fois dehors, il transplana pour le Ministère de la magie anglais.

Voldemort prit son temps pour sortir. « Si ce traître de Karkaroff pouvait au moins tuer trois ou quatre de ces imbéciles de mangemorts, je serais peut-être débarrassé d'une partie de leur stupidité… Et puis il se rendrait utile pour une fois. Enfin, de toute façon, il me sera très utile dans peu de temps… » Avec une jubilation presque enfantine pour son plan, Voldemort sortit à son tour de son paisible salon pour se rendre aux étages inférieurs de son manoir. « Direction la Salle Expérimentale… »

Derrière lui, NaGini quitta son confortable coin de tapis devant la cheminée pour suivre silencieusement son maître.

* * *

La chambre d'Hermione et Raziel était à nouveau calme. Seuls Harry, Draco, Fleur et Ginny étaient encore là. Ron et Raphaël étaient partis plus tôt pour le dortoir des gryffondors afin de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard lorsqu'ils traverseraient les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était excessivement tard. Ou plutôt très tôt. 

Raziel était allongée sur son lit. Elle avait reprit quelques couleurs et elle avait insisté pour prendre la potion de sommeil qu'une fois tous leurs amis partis. Dumbledor n'avait pas objecté. Il avait cependant demandé à Hermione de ne pas aller en cours pour aujourd'hui. Il préférait qu'elle veille sur la française. Les autres pensaient qu'Hermione hésiterai à accepter cette demande puisqu'ils savaient à quel point les cours étaient importants pour elle. La préfète en chef des gryffondors n'hésita pourtant pas une seule seconde et accepta la demande du directeur avec une certaine joie. Raziel lui lança de nombreux regards interrogateurs à partir de cet instant mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

: T'inquiète pas, Hermione, je te prêterai mes cours, proposa naturellement Harry tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Dumbledor était parti avec un sourire aux lèvres peu après. Les quatre derniers avaient observaient l'échange avec amusement avant de se lever à leur tour pour partir. En vérité, ils voulaient laisser leurs deux amies en tête à tête en espérant que leur relation évolue un peu. Car ils voyaient bien qu'elles se tournaient autour sans se trouver, cela devenait de plus en plus évident au fil du temps.

Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione hésita à faire face à la préfète des serpentards. Elle avait peur de lui révéler par inadvertance ses sentiments. De son côté, Raziel fixait une fois de plus le dos de la gryffondor sans savoir quoi dire pour débloquer la situation. Elle allait parler lorsque les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à cette idée. « Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne m'appartient plus depuis quelques temps… » Hermione s'était retournait juste à cet instant, comme si elle avait su le trouble de la française. Raziel plongea son regard dans le sien en réfléchissant. « Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, en fait. Mon cœur serait-il à elle ? Pfff… C'est vraiment pas le moment…» Raziel lui adressa un sourire aussi naturel que possible avant de se rallonger sur son lit en grimaçant un peu sous le coup de la douleur. Elle était réellement vidée.

Hermione se rapprocha du lit de la serpentard et elle hésita une fois de plus sur la conduite qu'elle devait adopter. Finalement lassée de la voir hésiter, Raziel lui indiqua un espace vide sur son lit en le tapant doucement avec sa main, l'invitant à s'asseoir. La préfète en chef des gryffondors prit une légère teinte rosée en s'exécutant. « Heureusement que la chambre est mal éclairée… » Elle prit place sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas gênée son amie.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, Raziel se tourna un peu vers Hermione avant de prendre la parole.

: Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, sans rien dire, s'excusa en chuchotant Raziel, faisant sursauter Hermione. Je… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

: Ce n'est rien, répondit difficilement la gryffondor qui repensait à sa peur pour la serpentard. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es en vie, c'est le principal…

Hermione ne poursuivit pas la conversation, troublée par ses sentiments. Même si elle faisait un effort considérable pour les accepter, elle les trouvait tout de même difficile à accepter. Son regard se posa sur la potion de sommeil attendant sur le petit chevet de Raziel et elle se leva pour la prendre. Raziel la suivit des yeux et elle grimaça en voyant la potion au goût amer. Hermione sourit en revenant vers le lit.

: Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais tu dois la prendre, Raziel, fit Hermione en se postant à côté du lit de la française.

: Je suppose que tu n'en démordra pas, lui répondit la serpentard avec une petite inflexion fataliste dans la voix.

Raziel observa l'air buté de son amie et elle contempla un peu plus longtemps ses yeux noisette si vifs. Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione. La française se redressa un peu dans son lit et elle prit une expression têtue.

: Je ne la prendrai pas, annonça calmement Raziel en fixant Hermione dans les yeux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils au changement de comportement de la française avant de se pencher un peu vers celle-ci, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

: Je te la ferais boire de force s'il le faut, répliqua Hermione en essayant de garder son calme.

: Essais pour voir, murmura Raziel avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux bleu clair.

Hermione laissa pour un temps ses sentiments de côté pour la française qui venait de la défier ouvertement, électrisée par ce défi. Elle posa la potion de sommeil à côté du lit et sortit sa baguette de sa poche avec un sourire par avance victorieux. Raziel haussa un sourcil, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de la gryffondor. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur elle et fit mine de réfléchir un petit moment.

: Alors, quel sortilège vais-je utiliser pour que tu prennes ta potion ? S'interrogea à voix haute la préfète en chef des gryffondors avec amusement et détermination.

: Eh ! Qui a dit que tu pouvais utiliser la magie ? Lui demanda Raziel d'une voix déconcertée.

: Mais j'en ais parfaitement le droit, répliqua malicieusement Hermione en fixant à son tour la française. Tu dois prendre cette potion !

Hermione allait lancer un sortilège quelconque quand Raziel leva une main en signe d'abandon, un éclair de fatigue passant dans ses yeux.

: Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais la prendre, fit Raziel d'une voix conciliante.

Hermione rangea sa baguette aussitôt et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, soudain inquiète pour la française. Celle-ci avait basculait la tête en arrière et elle avait les yeux fermés. Hermione la détailla un instant et elle s'inquiéta en constatant que le teint de la française, déjà très blanc à l'origine, avait pâlit. Sans plus réfléchir, Hermione avança sa main pour prendre celle de Raziel dans la sienne et la serrer doucement.

: Raziel, ça va ? Demanda d'une petite voix inquiète la gryffondor.

La française redressa aussitôt la tête sans pour autant retirer sa main de celle de la gryffondor. Un petit sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle rendait son regard à Hermione. Un petit sourire épuisé mais un sourire quand même. Cela rassura un peu la gryffondor et elle retira sa main en rougissant un peu dans la pénombre de la chambre. Elle se pencha pour reprendre la potion de sommeil et elle la tendit à la française. Celle-ci la prit en main mais elle était tellement fatiguée que ses membres étaient secoués de tremblements et ils risquaient de renverser la potion. Sa blessure n'arrangeait rien évidement.

Hermione reprit la potion sans rien dire et elle s'assit plus près de la serpentard. Retrouvant quelques souvenirs de son vieux stage de secourisme moldu, elle passa un bras hésitant derrière la nuque de Raziel pour lui redresser la tête et elle présenta la potion à ses lèvres en espérant que la française ne sentirait pas les battements de son cœur affolé. Raziel réussit à boire entièrement la potion mais avec quelques difficultés : elle était un peu gênée par la proximité de la gryffondor. Une fois le verre de potion vidé, Hermione reposa délicatement la tête de Raziel sur son oreiller, celle-ci étant déjà à moitié endormie. Hermione l'observa encore un peu avant de se relever du lit pour ranger le verre vide.

La gryffondor alla à la salle de bain pour se changer et elle se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se sécha avec sa serviette puis elle revint dans la chambre silencieuse. Avant de se coucher, elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler à nouveau la française endormie. Si quelqu'un avait épiait la préfète en chef des gryffondors à cet instant précis, il aurait pu voir le regard protecteur qu'elle avait pour la serpentard française.

* * *

La Salle Expérimentale ressemblait plus à un vaste champ de bataille qu'a une salle où l'on effectuait des expériences lorsque le lord noir y entra. Les quelques sorciers présents dans la pièce s'étaient retranchés derrière les tables en bois renversées, apeurés par la créature de deux mètres de haut qui leur faisait face au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci était humanoïde, ses traits grossiers rappelant vaguement ceux d'un être humain, et ses yeux laissaient très bien transparaître une haine insondable pour les mangemorts et leur maître. 

Voldemort s'approcha de la créature en sortant sa baguette, affichant sur son visage un léger air moqueur :

: Eh bien, Karkaroff, ce ne sont pas des manières…

La créature lui fit face et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, furieuse.

: Que m'avez-vous fait, Voldemort ? Lui cracha-t-elle d'une voix grave, presque caverneuse.

: Juste une petite amélioration de vos capacités, mon cher Karkaroff, répondit Voldemort d'une voix suave.

: Une amélioration ! Vous m'avez défiguré ! Beugla la créature en colère avant de s'élancer vers le seigneur noir.

Les griffes noires de la chose frôlèrent le sorcier démon comme celui-ci s'écartait précipitamment de la trajectoire de la créature qu'il avait créée. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur la créature qui était autrefois Karkaroff et il lança le sortilège de la douleur sur lui. Les autres sorciers encerclèrent leur maître et Karkaroff avec une certaine terreur sans savoir lequel, de la créature ou de leur maître, ils craignaient le plus.

Karkaroff s'écroula sous le sortilège impardonnable et son corps à présent inhumain fut parcouru par de longs spasmes douloureux qui le laissèrent sans résistance quelques minutes plus tard.

: Ecoute-moi bien, Karkaroff, gronda la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort dans le silence de la pièce. Tu obéiras à mes ordres ou tu mourras, c'est à toit de choisir mais fait vite. Ma patience à des limites et tu semble tenir à les franchir… Alors ? Que décides-tu ?

Un faible murmure venant de la créature s'éleva dans le silence devenu pesant de la Salle Expérimentale, un murmure mêlant étrangement haine et soumission :

: Je suis à vos ordres, mon maître…

: Bien ! S'exclama d'un air sadique Voldemort en rangeant sa baguette.

La créature se releva difficilement et elle resta devant le lord noir, attendant les ordres du maître des lieux. Celui-ci prit son temps, observant la créature qu'il avait créée il y avait à peine quelques jours. Une expression de jubilation mêlée de folie passa sur ses traits tandis qu'il observait sa créature. Celle-ci bougea ce qui sembla réveiller le seigneur noir.

: Rends-toi à Poudlard, ordonna d'une voix inflexible Voldemort. Je veux que tu détruises celle qui possède le pouvoir des anges. Si tu n'y parviens pas, ne reviens pas car je te tuerai !

: A vos ordres, répondit simplement Karkaroff de sa voix grave, vaincu.

La créature se détourna et elle parti en direction de la sortie. NaGini cracha et siffla à son passage avant de rejoindre son maître sous les regards craintifs des mangemorts présents.

: Essayez de résister à cela, souffla cruellement Voldemort en observant Karkaroff s'éloigner avant de partir à son tour de la salle.

* * *

Raziel et Hermione avaient toutes les deux dormi d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au petit jour. La française se réveilla comme à son habitude aux premiers rayons de soleil et elle se redressa légèrement sur son lit. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa blessure et invoqua la guérison. Après quelques secondes, sa main scintilla d'une lumière blanche pure et la blessure commença à se refermer lentement. 

Hermione se réveilla à son tour, en partie à cause de l'intense lumière blanche qui se dégageait de la main de Raziel. La gryffondor se leva sur un coude pour observer la française concentrée sur le contrôle de sa magie. « Merlin, qu'elle est belle ! » La lumière qui baignait la pièce semblait nimber la française d'une aura hypnotique. Hermione, envoûtée, contemplait la serpentard aux cheveux bleu pâle d'un regard pensif. « Si belle. Si froide… J'ai bien cru que nous l'avions perdu cette nuit. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça ! C'était atroce… Tout est si compliqué : moi et mes sentiments, elle et ses pouvoirs, Voldemort et ses manigances… Et ces étranges démons qui viennent s'en mêler en plus du reste. Démons… Ils ne ressemblent en rien à ce que j'aurai pu imaginer… » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais… les cours vont bientôt commencer ! » A cette idée, la préfète en chef des gryffondor bondit de son lit, mortifiée à l'idée d'arriver en retard au cours du professeur McGonagal. « Ce n'est vraiment pas l'année idéale pour louper des cours… » Se dit la septième année en fonçant vers la salle de bain.

Alors qu'Hermione s'activait bruyamment dans la salle d'eau, Raziel acheva la guérison puis lança un regard surpris au lit vide de la gryffondor. Elle se redressa péniblement et elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Habillée de son ensemble d'élève de Poudlard, la gryffondor braqua des yeux autoritaires sur la française tout en se frictionnant les cheveux.

: Non, Raziel. Tu restes ici et tu te reposes, fit la gryffondor en abaissant sa serviette pour laisser ses cheveux cascader sur ses épaules.

: Et où vas-tu ? Demanda Raziel en se levant quand même, espérant ainsi trouver une certaine contenance devant la magnifique gryffondor.

: En cours, répliqua avec amusement Hermione d'un ton évident en se détournant pour aller poser sa serviette dans la salle de bain. Nous avons aussi des cours à suivre durant l'année, fit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

: Mais… Dumbledor t'a demandé de rester avec moi, lui rappela Raziel avec un sourire légèrement satisfait.

En l'entendant, Hermione s'était arrêtée au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait complètement oublié ce petit détail et elle en fut un instant décontenancée. « Une journée en tête-à-tête avec elle ? Merlin, que vous ais-je fait ? » La gryffondor restait plantée au centre de la pièce sous les yeux glacés de Raziel. « Dumbledor… Est-ce qu'il sait ? Avec le recul, je me dis que cette demande du directeur ne peut pas être totalement innocente… C'est un peu trop gros pour être un pur hasard… » Se dit Hermione en restant immobile.

Raziel aussi réfléchissait, mais ses réflexions étaient toutes autres. « Je ne peux pas m'attacher à elle. Je ne veux pas. Je sais que je vais la perdre elle aussi, un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Je ne veux plus ressentir ce sentiment de perte destructeur…» Raziel chassa ses sombres pensées en constatant à contre cœur que le mal était déjà fait : elle était charmée par la gryffondor et l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle malmenait son cœur au-delà du supportable. « Je n'y peux plus rien maintenant… »

Raziel releva la tête et elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en découvrant le regard d'Hermione posé sur elle. Les beaux yeux chocolat de la préfète en chef des lions ne la quittaient plus. Raziel, un peu mal à l'aise face à cet examen soudain, toussota légèrement. Hermione sembla se réveiller d'un songe et elle sursauta en se détournant, le rouge aux joues. La française sourit devant cette jolie réaction avant de reprendre la parole.

: Je comprendrai que tu veuilles rejoindre les autres en cours, dit d'un ton serein la française en maîtrisant froidement le tumulte qui grandissait en elle.

: Non ! Enfin… je veux dire… Non, ça ne me dérange pas de… de rester avec toi, bafouilla maladroitement Hermione en rougissant de plus belle face à la française.

Cette dernière lui sourit avec soulagement avant d'aller à la salle d'eau pour se laver rapidement. « J'aurais bien besoin de retrouver mon calme, moi… » Se dit Raziel en disparaissant derrière la porte de la salle d'eau.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit en se reprochant son comportement complètement enfantin et surtout trop transparent. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? Toute une journée à occuper en étant seule à seule… Les autres suivront les cours aujourd'hui donc nous ne les verrons qu'au déjeuner. Et il est à peine 8h00…» Hermione finit par douter d'avoir bien fait en acceptant la demande du directeur.

Raziel, elle, avait retiré ses vêtements et elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la douche quand elle sentit une étrange gêne entre ses omoplates. Surprise, elle bougea ses bras d'avant en arrière avant d'arrêter bien vite ce mouvement lorsqu'une légère douleur lui traversa le dos entre les omoplates. La française fronça les sourcils et essaya de voir cet endroit de son corps grâce au miroir mais elle n'y parvenait pas vraiment. Agacée, elle décida d'ignorer cet inconvénient pour se laver, ne voulant pas faire attendre Hermione. Elle se dépêcha pour se sécher et coiffa rapidement ses cheveux coupés court d'une main. Elle passa son éternel ensemble de cuir blanc fraîchement lavé grâce à la magie puis elle revint dans la chambre. Hermione était assise sur son lit et elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Raziel sourit et l'observa un peu.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Se répétait inlassablement une Hermione de plus en plus nerveuse.

Raziel s'avança finalement vers la gryffondor et elle lui effleura l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Hermione sursauta en tournant la tête vers elle.

: Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais j'aimerais bien sortir de cette chambre, fit tranquillement Raziel. Nous n'avons pas besoin de rester ici puisque je vais mieux.

: Comme tu veux, répondit Hermione en se levant pour trouver à son tour une contenance. Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda la préfète en chef d'une voix qu'elle voulait naturelle.

: Je me demandais si… Tu aimerais faire une promenade dans le parc ? Demanda à son tour Raziel d'une voix hésitante.

: Ou… Oui, répliqua Hermione, déstabilisée par la demande et par l'hésitation de la serpentard.

Raziel sourit à son amie et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte de leur chambre, visiblement contente. Hermione la suivit en reprenant son calme et elles sortirent toutes deux de la chambre en discutant tranquillement des possibilités qui s'offraient à elles. En fait de discuter, elles tentaient toutes deux de trouver des sujets de conversations afin de poursuivre cette conversation qu'elles appréciaient fortement autant l'une que l'autre.

Après avoir fait le tour du lac, elles avaient finalement décidé de se rendre à l'arbre qui était peu à peu devenu celui de leur groupe : le vieux chêne près du lac. Le parc de Poudlard était désert à une heure pareille et elles restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre. Trouvant en fin de compte que le silence était trop long, Hermione le rompit sans hésitation pour entamer une conversation avec la serpentard.

: Raziel ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux faire après tes études ? Demanda la gryffondor en observant distraitement le ciel.

Surprise, Raziel mit un peu de temps pour répondre à cette question. Elle réfléchit à la réponse avant de répondre.

: J'avais pensé devenir Médicomage à une époque. Mais je ne sais pas si cela m'intéresse encore… Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait, fit pensivement la française. Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

: Harry, Ron et moi-même, nous rêvions de devenir Aurors, répondit en souriant la préfète en chef des gryffondors. Mais c'était il y a quelques années déjà… A présent, je ne sais plus. Plusieurs domaines m'intéressent…

: Lesquels ? Demanda Raziel avec intérêt.

: Hum… Et bien pour commencer, la métamorphose. Ensuite, l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes, la médicomagie, la recherche magique avancée, les relations avec les moldus, les…

: Ola ! Tu ne fait pas dans la demie mesure, commenta Raziel avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione afficha elle aussi un sourire tout en poursuivant son observation du ciel. Raziel réfléchissait pour trouver un métier qui puisse réunir tous ces domaines et elle dû reconnaître qu'un seul métier pouvait y prétendre. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, Hermione la devança.

: Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai abordé ce sujet, s'étonna la gryffondor. Il nous reste encore cette année à finir avant de décider…

: Tu es inquiète, suggéra Raziel en l'observant.

: Inquiète ? Inquiète de quoi ? Demanda Hermione en se redressant pour observer à son tour la française.

: C'est à toi de me le dire, répliqua Raziel. Peut-être à cause de Voldemort, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

: Voldemort, répéta Hermione à voix basse. Peut-être. Il a un tel… potentiel de destruction que…

Hermione se relaissa tomber à la renverse pour reprendre sa contemplation du ciel avant de poursuivre.

: Je crains la douleur qu'il pourrait nous ré-infliger en… tuant l'un de nous, un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ou quelqu'un de nos familles, fit doucement Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

: Je sais, c'est une menace permanente, enchaîna Raziel d'une voix songeuse. Mais il finira par disparaître, termina-t-elle d'une voix confiante.

: Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre, Raziel ? Lui demanda avec étonnement Hermione en l'observant à nouveau.

: J'y veillerai, répondit simplement la française.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant au caractère parfois impulsif de son amie et elle s'inquiéta pour elle. « J'espère que tu ne feras pas l'erreur de l'affronter seule, Raziel. J'espère que tu ne feras pas une telle bêtise… » Hermione se rendit compte que l'objet de ses pensées s'était levé et elle se leva à son tour avec un regard interrogateur. Raziel lui rendit son regard mais elle semblait un peu embarrassée. Elle s'était aperçue que le temps passait bien plus vite en compagnie de la gryffondor.

: Je… Je sais que tu n'as pas une grande passion pour le Quidditch mais… Est-ce que l'on pourrait se rendre au terrain de Quidditch ? J'aimerai m'entraîner seule avant notre match contre Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, si tu préfères faire autre chose pendant ce temps, je comprendrais, fit Raziel d'une seule traite.

: Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit en souriant la gryffondor.

Raziel sourit et elle entraîna Hermione vers le château pour aller chercher son balai.

: Ton balai n'était pas resté chez ta grand-mère ? Demanda d'un ton soupçonneux Hermione tandis qu'elles remontaient le chemin menant aux portes du château.

: Dumbledor à demandé à Maugrey de le ramener, expliqua Raziel avec un haussement de sourcils au ton de la préfète-en-chef.

: Désolée, répondit Hermione en détournant le regard pour monter les quelques marches présentent devant les portes d'entrées du château.

Elles entrèrent dans le hall désert juste à temps pour apercevoir Peeves flottant près du plafond en préparant un énorme ballon jaune fluo remplit d'un liquide quelconque. Hermione s'arrêta prudemment sur le perron des portes du hall et la française l'imita aussitôt. La gryffondor soupira avec exaspération en le regardant faire tandis que Raziel scrutait le fantôme farceur avec curiosité.

: Il ne changera jamais, soupira la préfète en chef en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

: Qui est ce fantôme ? Demanda Raziel, intriguée par le comportement et la tenue vestimentaire du dit fantôme.

: C'est Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, répondit Hermione en suivant chaque mouvement du farceur translucide.

Raziel ne répondit pas et elle suivit elle aussi les mouvements du fantôme toujours occupé à peaufiner son impressionnant ballon. Le professeur Rogue apparut en haut des escaliers et il les descendit sans faire attention au reste du monde, plongé dans ses pensées. Les deux élèves tentèrent de prévenir le maître de potion par de grands signes mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention. Peeves se positionna à la perpendiculaire du professeur de potion arrivé au bas des marches avant de lâcher son gros ballon jaune fluo sur ce dernier. Le malheureux professeur le reçu exactement sur le haut du crâne. Le ballon explosa et le liquide trempa littéralement le professeur figé par la surprise. Peeves déguerpit à toute vitesse en ricanant de la déconfiture du directeur des serpentards. Après un certain temps de réaction, le professeur Rogue secoua ses cheveux pour les égoutter avant de hurler dans le hall silencieux en cette matinée paisible :

: AH ! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVES !

Raziel et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le professeur tandis que celui-ci bougonnait dans sa barbe avec colère. Une fois devant lui, elles lui demandèrent si tout allait bien pendant qu'il lançait un sortilège pour faire sécher ses vêtements humides. Rogue envoya balader les deux élèves, retrouvant ses habitudes comportementales au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le concierge, Rusard, arriva peu de temps après tandis que Raziel et Hermione repartaient pour le quartier des préfets-en-chef. Elles entendirent Rusard demander au professeur Rogue si Peeves était à l'origine de cette mauvaise farce.

: EVIDEMMENT, TRIPLE BUSE ! S'égosilla Rogue en guise de réponse.

Elles n'entendirent pas la suite mais Hermione affichait un sourire réjoui. Raziel l'interrogea sur le pourquoi de ce sourire et Hermione lui répondit que les octaves si douces et caressantes du professeur de potion lui avaient manqué.

: Rogue n'est pas vraiment lui-même s'il ne cri pas sur quelqu'un au moins une fois par jour, fit Hermione d'une voix amusée. De préférence en étant sarcastique, d'ailleurs, termina-t-elle comme elles arrivaient devant leur chambre.

Raziel entra dans la chambre, prit rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin puis elle ressortit en refermant la porte. Hermione l'attendait et elles reprirent leur chemin en sens inverse. Elles repassèrent devant la salle de métamorphose où enseignait le professeur McGonagal et elles entendirent la directrice des gryffondors demander à ses élèves de métamorphoser leurs morceaux de verre en cristal. Attirée malgré elle par cette leçon (transformation des composant moléculaire d'un objet) Hermione s'attarda près de la porte de la salle pour entendre la suite. Devant elle, Raziel s'arrêta et se retourna avant de sourire au comportement de la gryffondor dont le front était barré d'une adorable ride de concentration. Raziel attendit patiemment la brune en se demandant pourquoi une simple ride sur le front d'Hermione lui apparaissait comme adorable.

Une exclamation étouffée du professeur McGonagal leur parvint, les tirant toutes deux de leurs pensées. Avant qu'elles ne puissent seulement comprendre pourquoi, une explosion retentit dans la salle de métamorphose, suivie de près par le silence. Hermione se précipita sur la porte de la salle de classe, mortellement inquiète : les gryffondors de septième année étaient présent dans la salle ainsi que les serpentards de même année, d'où son inquiétude pour Harry, Ron, Draco et quelques autres amis. Hermione entrouvrit la porte au moment exacte ou la directrice de gryffondor se remettait de ses émotions.

: MR LONDUBAT ! CONBIEN DE FOIS VOUS AIS-JE REPETE DE NE PAS TRANSFORMER LA STRUCTURE MOLÉCULAIRE TROP VITE ! S'emporta une Minerva McGonagal hors d'elle.

Heureusement, personne n'était blessé mais les élèves et leur professeur avaient tout de même eu une peur bleue : les éclats de verre qui avaient volé à travers la pièce étaient dangereux malgré leur petite taille. Hermione ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et elle découvrit un Neville penaud se tenant devant une McGonagal mi-furieuse mi-exaspérée.

: J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor, poursuivit le professeur de métamorphose alors qu'un concert de protestation s'élevait dans la salle. Retournez à votre place, Mr Londubat, ordonna-t-elle en se rendant à son bureau. Sortez tous vos plumes et parchemins, vous prendrez des notes jusqu'à la fin du cours.

D'autres protestations montèrent mais le professeur les stoppa net d'un regard courroucé. Quelques élèves de serpentard lancèrent des remarques du style « fais plus attention à ce que tu fais ! » ou « la prochaine fois, évites la pratique ! » mais Harry et beaucoup d'autres les firent taire vertement. Hermione, cachée derrière le battant de la porte, referma celui-ci discrètement, se retourna et se retrouva à deux centimètre de Raziel, celle-ci essayant elle aussi de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Hermione se sentit rougir sous le coup de la surprise tandis que Raziel se reculait un peu, le sourire aux lèvres.

: Désolée, fit la française en se détournant légèrement pour repartir.

Hermione apaisa son cœur avant de suivre la française. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le hall et constatèrent que les traces de la dernière farce en date de Peeves avaient disparues. En se dirigeant vers les portes, elles croisèrent un Rusard visiblement dans une humeur noire et celui-ci leur adressa sèchement la parole :

: Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, toutes les deux ?

: Nous sommes dispensées de cours pour la journée, répondit simplement Raziel en fixant le concierge dans les yeux avant de sortir par les portes.

Hermione la suivit au pas de course en voyant l'expression offusquée de Rusard. Celui-ci les laissa faire et repartit avant de se retourner vers les portes pour leur demander en haussant la voix :

: Vous n'auriez pas vu Peeves, par hasard ?

: Non, désolée ! Répondit Raziel en poursuivant son chemin, suivie par Hermione.

: Le match à lieu dans deux jours, c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione en observant le parc silencieux.

: Oui, samedi, répondit Raziel en posant ses yeux sur elle. Tu y assisteras ?

: Hmm… Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Hermione en s'arrêtant pour réfléchir. « J'ai quelques devoirs à terminer avant lundi. Si je n'y vais pas je pourrais les faire pendant ce temps et au calme en plus… »

: … Hermione ? L'appela Raziel.

: Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Répondit Hermione en lui rendant son regard.

: Je… J'aimerai que tu viennes, fit Raziel en fixant nerveusement le sol.

Hermione l'observa un moment sans réagir en assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire. La gryffondor sentit son cœur s'emballer mais elle l'ignora purement et simplement pour garder le contrôle de ses sens. Elle hésita cependant : la perspective des examens de fin d'année prenant de plus en plus de place dans son esprit, au même titre que son amie. « Puis-je seulement lui répondre 'non' tout en sachant qu'elle veut que j'y aille ? Bien sur que non… »

: Alors je viendrai, céda finalement Hermione avec un demi sourire.

Raziel relâcha sa respiration en chuchotant un « merci » à peine audible. Hermione l'entendit mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, gardant son calme. En réalité, elle était totalement enchantée par l'attitude qu'avait Raziel envers elle depuis leur réveil ce matin. La française reprit sa marche et Hermione suivit le mouvement, restant en retrait pour réfléchir. Elles atteignirent le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard et elles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires des serpentards en silence. En arrivant devant le vestiaire, Raziel proposa à Hermione de l'attendre dans les gradins. Celle-ci accepta et se dirigea vers la sortie qui y donnait accès.

La française entra et elle enfila rapidement sa tenue de Quidditch : elle avait hâte de remonter sur son Poussière Céleste pour refaire ses figures préférées. Elle ajusta sa tenue avant de sortir, son balai sur l'épaule. Elle arriva au pied du stade et elle enfourcha son balai. Donnant un grand coup de pied pour prendre son envol, elle monta en chandelle comme une flèche avant de commencer son entraînement sous les yeux de la gryffondor qui était tour à tour inquiète puis soulagée pour elle.

Cet entraînement avait duré toute la matinée. Hermine avait fini par s'assoupir sur son banc au milieux des gradins : la nuit avait été très courte pour certains élèves et professeurs dont la gryffondor.

Fatiguée, Raziel décida d'arrêter en voyant le soleil proche de son zénith et elle perdit de l'altitude. Elle s'approcha des gradins en voyant la forme d'Hermione allongée sur son banc et elle eut un sourire attendri pour son amie. La serpentard se dirigea vers les vestiaires et entreprit de se laver après avoir transpiré sous le soleil hivernal. Elle retira sa tenue de vol et entra dans les douches. Elle laissa l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles endoloris par les exercices intensifs en fermant les yeux. Son dos se rappela à son bon souvenir en la faisant à nouveaux souffrir un peu mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle quitta à regret le jet d'eau salvateur et remit sa tenue de cuir blanc. Elle essaya de discipliner ses cheveux en les arrangeant d'une main mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle renonça finalement et sortit du vestiaire des serpentards son balai à la main.

En arrivant sur les gradins, elle décida d'attendre que la gryffondor se réveil pour partir. En vérité, elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir causé tant de soucis à ses amis cette nuit. C'était de sa faute si Hermione s'était endormie sur le banc et elle se dit que ce sommeil ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. La française posa donc doucement son balai et elle prit place à côté de la gryffondor en attendant que celle-ci se réveille. Après quelques minutes, Hermione se retourna dans son sommeil et manqua tomber du banc. Raziel la rattrapa doucement et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, bien décidée à veiller sur son sommeil. La française était tiraillée entre ses sentiments pour la gryffondor, qui réclamaient le contact de sa peau, et son réel désir de la voir se reposer tranquillement pour récupérer le sommeil qu'elle lui avait fait perdre cette nuit.

Hermione bougea à nouveau et Raziel passa un bras par-dessus l'endormie pour lui tenir l'épaule d'une main hésitante. La française observait le visage serein de la gryffondor depuis un petit moment quand celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Raziel se sentit rougir mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci regarda Raziel avec un air visiblement désorienté et la française lui adressa un sourire mal-à-l'aise.

: Tu t'es endormie sur le banc pendant mon entraînement, expliqua doucement la française tandis qu'Hermione se redressait en rougissant à son tour.

: Ah, désolée. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? Demanda Hermione en n'osant pas trop regarder la française.

: Tu dois être fatiguée après la nuit que je vous ai fait passer, répondit Raziel d'un ton désolé.

: Ce n'est rien, Raziel, je t'assure, répliqua Hermione en se levant pour cacher sa gêne. Viens, il est temps de rejoindre la Grande Salle. J'ai faim, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Raziel lui rendit son sourire et elle bondit littéralement du banc en prenant son balai.

: Oui, moi aussi…

* * *

C'est la première partie du chapitre car celui-ci est vraiment long. Et comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties. 

Voilà ! La suite bientôt. (promis)

Bises,

Lumenor.


	20. 19 Horrible mutation 2

Ben pour la rapidité c'est loupé ! Non, non, pas les tomates, pas les tomates ! Il est là le nouveau chap ! Tout beau tout chaud ! Euh pour les baffes on verra après la lecture, ok ?

On arrive presque à la fin du 1er tome. L'amitié entre les persos principaux se renforce beaucoup vers la fin de ce chap.

Réponses aux reviews (wouaaa ! vous m'avez gâtée là ! big kiss tout le monde !)

**clara** : merci ! La suite est là, bonne lecture clara ! Bise !

**Manion** : ben dis donc, 3 reviews ! Oo lol, merci ! Et oui yuri/yaoi-powa ! Lol, pour les lemons, c'est vrai qu'ils sont pas nombreux (pas du tout même), mais j'arrive jamais à les placer… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va changer pour deux raisons : 1 dans le premier tome, les persos se découvrent mais ça change plus tard et 2 la fin du premier tome est pour bientôt, donc… Tiens, c'est vrai pour le « e » de Dumbledore, je n'avais jamais remarqué. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, j'y remédierai… Ouch ! La tuile : transplanage dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas malin de ma part mais je le referai plus ok ? (va falloir que je trouve autre chose, moi…) Euh, Draco n'est pas attrapeur ? Et oui, je sais, j'ai été trop sympas avec Pansy mais t'inquiète, ce ne sera plus le cas (sourire sadique). Voilou ! Bise et bonne lecture, Manion !

**POH** : salut toi ! Désolée pour l'attente, POH mais je crois que c'est pas mieux pour ce chapitre (dsl). Arf faut que je me dépêche de répondre pour vous poster ce chap… Bon alors la blessure de Raziel a été faite par une ombrane, donc… Arf ! Pour Nagini j'en sais rien. Disons que c'est mon esprit d'art plastique qui ressort. lol. Ben Karkaroff… Je te laisse lire et tu m'étriperas après, si tu veux bien. Lol. Bise et bonne lecture, POH !

**harryherron** : lol, ce serait p'tête un peu gros à digérer pour Ron, non ? En ce qui concerne Raziel et Herm, ça vient, ça vient… Promis… Euh la mère de Ginny, un peu plus tard. Et pour les deux vilains, c'est sur qu'ils ont du bouleau nos gentils, lol. Bise et bonne lecture, harryherron ! (va falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour raccourcir cette formule, elle est bien mais longue)

**Ana** : lol t'inquiète, ça le fait à pas mal de monde… Herm et Raziel c'est vraiment pour bientôt. Ca se voit un peu dans ce chap (normalement…). Et re-Bise et bonne lecture à toi, Ana !

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient :P !

Les choses deviennent vraiment sérieuses. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Horrible mutation 2 

Le son de ses pas frappant furieusement le sol du ministère se répercutait en écho dans le long couloir vide. Lucius avait traversé le hall du ministère en trombe sous les yeux intrigués des employés. Le bras droit de Voldemort était dans une colère noire : son fils n'avait pas répondu. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi, Draco. Tu déshonores ton sang de Malfoy ! Je ne peux le permettre ! » Lucius parcouru le long couloir vide en serrant les poings de mécontentement. « J'avais de grand projets pour toi, Draco, mais tu m'as trahi ! » Une flamme de folie passa dans les yeux acier du mangemort tandis qu'il arrivait à l'étage de la justice. Il passa deux autres couloirs et une salle de réception sans y prêter attention dans sa fureur. Il prit un autre couloir, bien plus long, et le traversa au pas de charge. Une porte lui barra alors la route et il l'ouvrit violemment avec impatience. Il pénétra dans une grande salle circulaire et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

La femme qui trônait au milieu du demi cercle de chaises en face de lui se leva avant de prendre la parole d'une voix pincée.

: Et bien, Lucius. Voilà une entrée très peu courtoise !

: Veuillez m'excuser, très chère, mais le temps me manque pour ce genre de chose, répondit Lucius d'une voix contenue.

: Très bien. Que voulez-vous ? Demanda la femme en se rasseyant sur son imposant siège de bois sculté.

: J'ai des révélations de la plus haute importance à faire au Magenmagot, déclara Lucius d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

: Quel genre de révélations ? Demanda la voix desséchée de l'un des vieillards assis à la droite de la femme.

: Elles concernent un meurtre, répondit froidement Lucius en regardant la femme droit dans les yeux.

Le silence prit place parmi les membres du Magenmagot tandis que la femme au visage tiré par la fatigue rendait son regard au fortuné Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci attendit le bon vouloir de son « amie » pour reprendre la parole. La femme fronça un instant les sourcils avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège pour écouter l'histoire de Malfoy. Avec un hochement de tête, elle incita ce dernier à parler.

Lucius afficha un fin sourire avant d'entamer son récit, jouant à la perfection la carte du malheur et de l'accablement devant les membres du Magenmagot.

* * *

Hermione et Raziel avaient mangé avec les autres dans la Grande Salle avant de ressortir dans le parc pour l'après-midi. Harry et les autres étaient retournés en cours et les deux amies s'étaient rendues au pied de leur arbre sans vraiment savoir quoi faire d'autre. Raziel avait émit l'intention de rendre visite aux démons mais elle y renonça bien vite lorsque Hermione lui fit les gros yeux. Le temps passa lentement pour les deux élèves de Poudlard dispensées de cours. 

Hermione hésitait depuis un moment entre poser une question à son amie ou laisser le silence se prolonger entre elles. Elle décida finalement de se lancer et elle s'assit en tailleur en face de la française. Celle-ci était adossée au chêne et elle avait fermé les yeux peu de temps avant. Hermione observa ses traits fins, son nez droit, ses paupières baissées, sa bouche bien dessinée, son menton… La gryffondor sortit de sa rêverie quand Raziel ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle. Hermione détourna son regard avec gêne avant que Raziel ne brise le silence.

: Que fais-tu ? Demanda la française avec un demi sourire.

: Je voudrais te poser une question, répondit de façon détournée la gryffondor en jouant négligemment avec un brin d'herbe.

: Je t'écoute, dit la française en refermant les yeux.

: Comment sont mort tes parents ? Demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

Raziel rouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et elle resta muette un petit moment durant lequel Hermione regretta sa question.

: Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, Raziel, assura Hermione, mal-à-l'aise. Je comprendrais…

: Non, non, ça ne me gêne pas. Enfin, pas trop, répondit la française en posant son regard sur son amie. Je… Cela semble s'être passé depuis une éternité…

Hermione écouta Raziel sans l'interrompre, celle-ci avait les yeux dans le vague.

: Ca s'est passé à Paris, commença la française d'une voix monotone. Nous étions tous réunis chez notre grand-mère, Alquia, pour fêter une promotion de mon père au ministère de la magie français. Cette promotion, mon père l'attendait depuis un moment déjà. Il était si content : elle devait lui permettre de passer plus de temps avec nous, ce qui rendait ma mère folle de joie… Nous avons célébré la bonne nouvelle en famille. Nous n'aurions jamais imaginé la suite des évènements, même dans nos cauchemars les plus fous…

Raziel se pencha en arrière pour observer les lourdes branches du chêne, essayant de garder son calme face à ses souvenirs douloureux. Hermione l'observait sans mot dire, se préparant à tout entendre sans broncher.

: Notre petite fête s'était terminée tard, poursuivit la française. Mes parents voulaient rentrer chez nous pour faire quelques préparatifs en vu d'une petite réception prévue pour le lendemain. Ma grand-mère avait essayé de les convaincre de rester mais ils avaient refusé. Raphaël avait insisté pour rester chez grand-mère et mes parents lui avaient cédé. C'est donc à trois que nous sortîmes ce soir-là dans les rues sombres et froides de la capitale française. Les mages noirs de Voldemort nous ont attaqué dans une ruelle parisienne sans aucune somation. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette… Mes parents se sont défendus comme ils ont pu mais les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux. L'un de leurs sorts m'a touché et je me suis écroulée en même temps que mes parents…

Raziel s'arrêta un instant en sentant monter en elle des larmes depuis longtemps refoulées. Elle les ravala froidement avant de reprendre.

: Le sort que j'avais reçu n'était pas mortel, continua Raziel en fixant à nouveaux les solides branches du chêne. J'étais sonnée mais toujours consciente et lucide. Les mangemorts étaient déjà repartis lorsque je me suis difficilement relevée un peu plus tard. Et c'est à ce moment là que je les ai vu… Ils étaient étendus au sol, leurs yeux grands ouverts fixant les étoiles lointaines sans les voir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je ne pouvais pas abandonner leurs corps dans cette ruelle sordide. Je suis donc restée avec eux durant des heures, attendant que quelqu'un nous trouve. Ca a été les heures les plus longues et les plus éprouvantes de ma vie…

Raziel arrêta son récit en fermant les yeux, bouleversée par les émotions qui se déchaînaient en elle. Elle resta adossée au chêne, immobile. Hermione n'osait rien dire et elle se contenta de fixer la française aux cheveux bleu pâle. Une larme apparut sur l'une des joues de la serpentard et glissa doucement sur elle. Hermione ressentit le besoin irrépressible d'effacer cette larme qui réveillait beaucoup de sentiments en elle. Hermione s'approcha de la serpentard sans bruit et elle effaça la larme de son pouce avec douceur. Raziel ouvrit les yeux en sentant ce geste et elle rencontra le regard proche de la gryffondor qui resta figée. Hermione lui fit un sourire hésitant et rassurant à la fois. Raziel répondit par un petit sourire triste avant de lever la main pour prendre celle de la gryffondor dans la sienne.

: Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne, souffla Raziel en serrant la main d'Hermione.

Hermione fut étonnée en apprenant cela. Elle pensait que Fleur était au courant pour cette nuit-là ou peut-être Raphaël. Raziel lui lâcha la main en reportant son regard sur le ciel.

: Ce sont des moldus qui nous ont trouvé, acheva Raziel d'une voix tourmentée.

: Et… Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda timidement Hermione en reprenant sa position initiale.

: Les moldus ont appelés une ambulance avec un petit appareil et ils m'ont dit de patienter un peu avant qu'elle n'arrive, répondit Raziel d'un ton douloureux. Ils sont restés avec moi, je crois. L'ambulance est arrivée un quart d'heure plus tard…

(**Souvenir**)

_La ruelle semblait dormir paisiblement. Seuls les pleurs d'une jeune fille brisaient le silence devenu presque oppressant. Assise dans un coin sombre, la jeune fille pleurait à proximité de deux corps inertes._

_Deux passant l'entendirent et s'engagèrent dans la ruelle mal éclairée. En la voyant, l'un des passant s'approcha d'elle puis s'agenouilla devant elle pour lui parler. L'autre passant avait déjà sortit son portable pour appeler les secours._

_: Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le passant agenouillé devant elle._

_La jeune fille ne répondit pas, trop choquer pour évoquer la récente attaque. L'autre passant qui s'avéra être une passante, s'approcha des corps avant de reculer précipitamment, horrifiée. L'autre vînt voir ce qui mettait son amie dans cet état et il fit la grimace en découvrant les deux cadavres. La passante se dirigea vers la jeune fille et elle la prit par les épaules sans un mot, attendant que les secours arrivent. L'homme resta à côté d'elles, lui aussi silencieux._

_Après plusieurs minutes, la sirène stridente d'une ambulance résonna dans le quartier endormi. Le véhicule arriva en trombe à l'entrée de la ruelle et s'arrêta dans un bruyant dérapage. Deux hommes habillés de blouses blanches en sortirent en courrant. L'un d'eux se précipita vers les trois personnes tandis que l'autre allait chercher le matériel. Une femme elle aussi en blouse blanche sortit du côté conducteur de l'ambulance._

_: Je m'appelle Tim, se présenta le premier ambulancier en adressant un sourire confiant aux deux passants. C'est vous qui nous avez appelé ?_

_: Oui…_

_: Que s'est-il passé ? Enchaîna le dénommé Tim en se baissant au niveau de la jeune fille._

_: Nous ne savons pas. Elle ne nous a pas parlé une seule fois, répondit la passante d'une voix désolée pour la jeune fille._

_: Je vois, fit l'ambulancier en souriant gentiment à la jeune fille. Phil ! Apporte deux brancards !_

(**Fin du souvenir**)

: Raziel ? Appela Hermione avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

: Désolée, je n'aime pas parler de cette époque, murmura la serpentard en revenant au présent.

Raziel secoua la tête pour tenter d'effacer ses mauvais souvenirs et Hermione décida de changer de sujet.

: Dis-moi, Raziel, commença Hermione d'une voix plus grave.

La française braqua son regard de glace sur elle en entendant le ton de sa voix et elle attendit qu'elle poursuive. Hermione affronta le regard glacé de la serpentard pour aborder une question qui la taraudait depuis longtemps.

: A ton avis, pourquoi Voldemort ne nous a pas déjà attaqué ? Directement, je veux dire, précisa la gryffondor avant d'attendre nerveusement la réponse.

: Par charité ? Proposa ironiquement la française. Je ne sais pas, Hermione, reprit-elle plus sérieusement en voyant le regard tourmenté de la gryffondor. Peut-être qu'il ne nous considère pas vraiment comme une menace. Ou bien il veut d'abord s'amuser avant de nous détruire, fit cyniquement la serpentard.

: Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait le faire ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix légèrement paniquée.

: Faire quoi ? Lui demanda Raziel sans comprendre.

: Nous détruire, répondit Hermione en la fixant intensément.

Raziel fronça les sourcils sans répondre, réfléchissant à la question. « Il y a certainement un moyen de le détruire définitivement mais… J'ai hérité des pouvoirs des Anges, cela ne fait aucun doute pourtant je suis incapable de les maîtriser mis à part celui de la guérison… Si jamais ils n'apparaissent pas rapidement… » Raziel ouvrit ses mains paumes vers le ciel et elle les contempla un moment en réfléchissant.

Hermione la regarda faire et elle se retint de parler malgré le profond malaise qui l'habitait depuis que Dumbledor leur avait révélé son inquiétude pour les pouvoirs de Raziel. Cette dernière releva la tête dans l'intention de parler mais elle resta muette en voyant le professeur Rogue se diriger vers elles à grands pas. Hermione suivit son regard et elle attendit elle aussi que le professeur soit à leur hauteur.

Rogue les salua vaguement avant de les questionner, visiblement préoccupé.

: Auriez-vous vu Miss Parkinson récemment ? Demanda de but en blanc le professeur de potion d'une voix pressante.

: Non, répondit Raziel en scrutant le professeur avec curiosité. Aurait-elle disparu du château ?

: Hm, c'est en effet le cas, répondit Rogue d'une voix perplexe.

: La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, intervint Hermione en réfléchissant, elle était avec nous dans la salle commune des gryffondors. C'était hier soir…

Rogue fronça les sourcils en entendant cette information et il se détourna des deux élèves pour retourner vers le château. Il avait l'air encore plus préoccupé qu'à son arrivée.

Raziel se tourna vers la gryffondor avec un air surpris.

: Que faisait-elle dans la salle commune des gryffondors ? Demanda la française d'une voix étonnée.

: Oh, euh… rien de particulier, fit Hermione en détournant le regard. Nous étions tous réunis pour, euh… une réunion…

: Une réunion ? Répéta Raziel avec incompréhension. A quel sujet ?

: Oh, et bien… A ton sujet, se lança finalement Hermione en retrouvant son courage de gryffondor.

: Hm, je vous ai tant inquiété que ça ? Demanda Raziel avec une petite moue penaude.

: Nous étions en effet très inquiets pour toi, Raziel, répondit Hermione en souriant devant sa moue.

La serpentard ne répondit pas et elle se contenta de contempler la gryffondor assise devant elle avec des yeux perçants. Hermione se sentit rougir mais elle affronta les yeux de glace de son amie.

Elles ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à la fin des cours, toutes deux en grande réflexion avec elles-mêmes.

* * *

: Est-ce que vous lui avez donné la lettre, Albus ? Demanda le professeur McGonagal au directeur dans le bureau de celui-ci. 

: Pas encore, Minerva, répondit le directeur d'une voix usée.

: Ne tardez pas trop, Albus, cette lettre est sans doute importante, déclara le professeur de métamorphose.

: Quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, Dumbledor ? Demanda Maugrey assis dans un coin du bureau.

: Après le match de Quidditch de samedi, répondit Dumbledor d'une voix pensive. Dimanche après-midi serait parfait.

: Au QG, je suppose, fit Maugrey en se levant.

: Au QG, confirma Dumbledor en hochant la tête.

Maugrey fit un petit signe aux deux autres avant de partir. Dumbledor se leva et il vint rejoindre McGonagal à la plus grande fenêtre du bureau qui donnait sur le parc. Ils observèrent côte à côte, silencieux, les deux formes que l'on distinguait au pied du chêne centenaire.

* * *

Lucius était ravi. Non seulement il avait joué son petit numéro à la perfection mais en plus, les membres du Magenmagot avaient tout avalé sans peine. Ils lui avaient même promis leur soutient le plus total dans cette « rude épreuve ». Vraiment, le mangemort était très satisfait. 

Il passa dans le grand hall avec un pas de conquérant. Il ne passa pas inaperçu. Le bras droit de Voldemort ressortit du ministère avec un immense sourire carnassier. « Draco, tu ne seras bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tu as fait ton choix mais c'était le mauvais… » Lucius observa un instant les quelques moldus présent dans la rue et son moral remonta en flèche. « Bientôt, vous vous soumettrez tous au règne du seigneur noir, vermines ! Vous ramperez tels de faibles insectes ! »

Un second sourire effleura les lèvres minces du mangemort le plus influent tandis qu'il reprenait sa route à travers Londres vers le manoir du lord noir.

« Adieu, mon fils. »

* * *

Les rochers, les prairies, les arbres et les habitations défilaient devant les yeux de la créature sans que celle-ci y fasse attention, toute absorbée par son objectif. « Tuer. Tuer pour survivre… » 

Son chemin croisa un autre hameau et la créature ne prit même pas la peine de se cacher. « Ils ne me verront pas si je le décide de toute façon… Voldemort m'a rendu inhumain mais il a laissé mon esprit intact. Si seulement j'avais été plus prudent… »

« Il a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Qu'ils n'étaient pas encore actifs… »

Les pieds de la créature déchiraient les herbes et la terre sans aucune difficulté. Ses longues griffes étaient autant acérées que les dents d'un requin et aussi longues que les dents des tigres à dents de sabre de la préhistoire. Menaçante, elle l'était. Dangereuse, elle l'était plus encore. Car son corps avait changé mais son esprit restait le même : celui d'un sorcier habile en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs magiques…

* * *

: Raziel ? Appela doucement Hermione. 

La française ouvrit les yeux et constata avec étonnement que son amie s'était levée. Elle se leva à son tour avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

: Il est temps de retrouver les autres dans la grande salle, non ? Lui fit remarquer la préfète en chef avec un demi sourire.

Raziel répondit par un sourire amusé et elles s'éloignèrent du chêne en silence. La française en profita pour effacer les images de la mort de ses parents de son esprit. « Je ne pensais pas en parler à quelqu'un avant de très longues années. Et pourtant… » Raziel jeta un coup d'œil à la gryffondor et elle contempla un instant ses traits. « Pourtant je l'ais fait… » Raziel reporta son regard sur le chemin de graviers, pensive. « Pourquoi ? A toi, Hermione, pourquoi ? Mon frère à toujours voulu savoir, tout comme Fleur mais j'ais systématiquement refusé… Tu ne m'as demandé qu'une fois… Une seule fois… »

: Raziel ? Souffla soudain Hermione en s'arrêtant.

: Oui ? Répondit la française en l'imitant.

La gryffondor mit un certain temps pour répondre, cherchant les mots justes sans les trouver. Elle fut tentée de retourner au château en courant, apeurée par ce qu'elle pourrait dire, mais… « Raziel… » Elle ferma les yeux et revit le sourire amusé qu'avait eu son amie peu de temps avant. Souriant à cette image qui lui avait rendu son courage et son calme, elle rouvrit les yeux.

: Merci, murmura Hermione d'une voix émue avant de reprendre sa marche vers le château tout proche.

Raziel resta où elle était sans esquisser le moindre geste, paumée. « Merci ? Merci pour quoi, Hermione ? » Secouant la tête sans comprendre, la française reprit sa propre marche en laissant Hermione garder son avance sur elle pour réfléchir à nouveau. « Merci… Je ne comprends pas… Et je n'ais même pas eu le temps de te répondre au sujet de Voldemort : je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'anéantir… »

« Avec ou sans les pouvoirs des Anges. »

* * *

: Nagini ! Nagini, où es-tu ? Beugla la voix stridente du lord noir à travers tout le manoir. 

Le cri du maître des lieux avait interrompu un silence profond. Tout le manoir semblait plongé dans une profonde léthargie. Le seigneur noir tournait en rond dans son petit salon, contrarié par l'attitude de Karkaroff avant qu'il ne parte. « Ses yeux mentaient lorsqu'il a juré d'obéir à mes ordres… » Le lord noir se posta à la fenêtre, de plus en plus agacé. « Mais que fait ce stupide serpent ! »

La porte du petit salon grinça derrière lui et il fit volte face pour voir Nagini entrer dans la pièce.

: Tu en as mit du temps ! Reprocha d'emblée le lord noir en colère.

: Ssssss…

: Je sais pertinemment que cet imbécile de traître ne fera pas son travail, commença Voldemort d'une voix profondément agacée. C'est pourquoi je vais mettre au point un plan de secours en cas d'échec de sa part. Et tu tiens le premier rôle dans ce nouveau plan, Nagini, fit Voldemort avec un sourire très satisfait.

: Ssssss…

* * *

Le jour du match était enfin venu. En cette après midi nuageuse, Serpentard affrontera Poufsouffle. L'excitation était à son comble, autant chez les joueurs que chez les supporteurs. Toute l'équipe des serpentard était réunie une dernière fois pour affiner leur stratégie à la fois défensive et offensive. Draco était visiblement nerveux. 

: Bon, tout le monde connaît ses positions et ses figures ? Demanda une dernière fois le jeune Malfoy en fixant ses équipiers.

Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit et ils se levèrent tous, prêts à sortir pour en découdre avec leurs adversaires. Draco empoigna son balai en faisant un petit signe à Raziel et celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire rassurant avant de sortir à la suite des autres sur son balai volant. Lorsque Draco sortit à son tour, il fut surpris par le silence qui régnait dans tous les gradins. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? Ce silence est totalement surnaturel ! »

Le capitaine des serpents fronça les sourcils en rejoignant le reste de son équipe.

: Que se passe-t-il ? Lança-t-il avec agacement.

: Aucune idée, lui répondit l'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle.

Draco observa les gradins des professeurs et il remarqua immédiatement l'absence du directeur. « Mais où est-il ? » S'impatienta le préfet en chef en volant jusqu'à Raziel.

: Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda son amie d'une voix exaspérée.

: Non, pas plus que toi, répliqua Draco en essayant de conserver son calme.

Madame Bibine apparut à l'entrée du terrain et elle enfourcha son balai pour rejoindre les deux équipes en attente. Celles-ci se rassemblèrent autour de l'arbitre.

: Je suis désolée, mais le match est annulé, fit le professeur de vol d'un ton inflexible.

: Quoi ? S'étonna Draco en s'étouffant à moitié tandis que tous les autres avaient à peu de chose près le même réaction.

: Le match est annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre à la demande du directeur, confirma le professeur en adoucissant le ton devant les mines défaites de ses élèves.

: Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Raziel.

: Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée, jeune fille, lui répondit Bibine. Mais vous pouvez retourner dans les vestiaires pour vous changer, il n'y aura pas de match.

C'est sur ces paroles que le professeur de vol s'éloigna pour aller prévenir ses collègues de l'annulation tardive du match. Draco fit un effort considérable pour ne pas exploser. « Nous nous sommes entraînés comme des fous pour ce match et voilà qu'ils l'annulent ! »

: Allez viens, Drac, fit la voix de Raziel toute proche de lui. Ca sert à rien de rester là…

La française retourna au vestiaire des serpentards et Draco fit de même sans dire un seul mot. Il fulminait en entrant une nouvelle fois dans les vestiaires de son équipe. « J'espère que Dumbledor à une excellente raison pour annuler ce match ! Nous avions enfin la possibilité de gagner, cette année… »

Au dehors, les nuages s'amassaient.

Raziel était autant agacée par cette annulation que Draco seulement elle ne le montra pas. « De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. Pfff… Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi quand même. » Ils avaient repassé leurs robes de sorciers noirs depuis un petit moment mais aucun des joueurs n'avait envie de sortir du vestiaire, tous déçus. Draco se leva finalement du banc où il était assis et il adressa la parole aux autres d'une voix sombre :

: Je sais que, comme moi, vous n'avalez pas cette annulation tardive mais puisque nous n'y pouvons rien, fit le préfet en chef avec résignation. Vous avez quartier libre…

Les autres joueurs déglutirent avant de partir les uns après les autres. Draco soupira fortement avant de respirer un grand coup. « Après tout, ce n'est qu'un match de quidditch… » Se dit le serpentard blond avec philosophie.

: Draco ? L'appela soudain Raziel.

: Oui ? Répondit-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

: Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu penses que… commença avec hésitation la française.

Son ami fronça les sourcils : il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son amie hésiter. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en attendant la suite.

: Euh, non. Rien, fit Raziel en se levant brusquement.

La française se dirigeait vers la porte sous les yeux légèrement surpris de son ami lorsque le professeur Rogue entra dans les vestiaires. Le professeur de potion leur lança un regard mi-inquiet mi-agacé avant de prendre la parole d'une voix pressante.

: Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau au plus vite. Suivez-moi…

Et il repartit immédiatement des vestiaires. Draco bondit de son banc pour obéir en constatant l'humeur étrange de leur directeur de maison. Raziel emboîta également le pas au maître de potion et tous deux se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Raziel reporta son attention sur son directeur en fronçant un peu les sourcils. « J'espère qu'il n'y à rien de grave. Cette année est vraiment épuisante… »

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard sans savoir à quoi s'attendre et Raziel ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de voir le reste de leur groupe d'amis assis devant Dumbledor. 

: Ah, vous voilà, fit Dumbledor avec un sourire rassurant. Asseyez-vous…

Draco et Raziel prirent place tandis que Rogue restait debout derrière le groupe. Ginny s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et Ron prit la parole.

: Pourquoi nous avez-vous réuni ?

: Nous avons reçu une visite… déroutante, répondit le vieux directeur avec un zest de malice.

Alors que les élèves observaient le directeur sans comprendre, une forme bougea derrière le directeur et s'avança vers eux. « Sang ! » Raziel resta un instant sans réagir, surprise de revoir la démone si tôt. Elle observa du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Hermione et eut un discret sourire en la voyant interdite. La française effaça son petit sourire avant de se lever.

: Sang ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Lui demanda de but en blanc la française.

: Nous avons intercepté une étrange créature qui se dirigeait vers vôtre château, sorcier, expliqua la démone en se tournant vers Albus.

: Et ? L'encouragea ce dernier.

: Et je pense que vous devriez la voir par vous-même, elle est assez… spéciale, fit Sang avec un frisson dégoûté.

Un silence accueillit sa remarque et Dumbledor se leva immédiatement pour prendre sa cape. Il sortit sa baguette et fit signe aux autres de se rassembler. Il jeta le sortilège de transplanage collectif en incluant la démone et ils disparurent tous pour la Cabane Hurlante.

* * *

« Y'a pas à dire, c'est toujours aussi glauque… » Se dit Raziel. « J'ais oublié de demander pour la déco… Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. » La tête ailleurs, la française sortit de sa rêverie douteuse en rentrant en collision avec celui ou celle qui se trouvait devant. Elle s'excusa en voyant que c'était le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci lui lança un regard agacé mais ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant. « Heureusement… » 

Raziel observa les alentours et frémit en entendant le hululement sinistre d'un hibou. Les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à réchauffer les lieux. Il régnait un calme étonnant sur le domaine délabré qu'était la Cabane Hurlante. Sang passa devant et elle les guida vers l'entrée de la cabane silencieuse. Elle leur ouvrit la porte et les laissa passer devant. Lorsque Raziel passa devant elle en dernier, elle lui attrapa le bras et la retint quelques secondes.

: Soit prudente, souffla discrètement la démone.

: Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Sang ! S'exclama avec exaspération Raziel en étant elle aussi discrète sans savoir pourquoi.

Hermione une peu plus loin se retourna vers elles et elle sentit quelque chose comme de la jalousie monter en elle. « Allons, Sang à déjà une compagne apparemment… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles se racontent ces deux là ? »

: Je sais que ça peut être pénible mais écoutes ceux qui te le disent, Raziel, insista la démone avec un sourire, amusé par le caractère impétueux de la jeune humaine. C'est très important.

: D'accord, d'accord, rassures-toi, fit Raziel avec un soupir mi-résigné mi-amusé. Je ferais attention…

Sang hocha la tête et elle relâcha le bras de la seule humaine ayant réussi à gagner son amitié. Raziel la regarda partir rejoindre les autres avec un semblant de sourire. « Décidément, ces démons sont de plus en plus sympathiques à mes yeux. Merci de m'avoir encouragé à les sauver, Fumseck… » Hermione s'approcha de la française avec des yeux curieux.

: De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda d'une voix désintéressée la préfète en chef des gryffondors en haussant un sourcil.

: Oh, rien de bien intéressant, fit Raziel en lui souriant. « J'adore quand elle lève un seul sourcil, c'est vraiment craquant… »

: Je vois, fit Hermione d'une voix soupçonneuse.

Raziel allez exprimer son étonnement à voix haute concernant le ton qu'avait employé son amie mais un cri la stoppa net.

: MAIS C'EST QUOI, CA ? Cria la voix saccadée de Ginny dans la pièce voisine.

Hermione et Raziel se rendirent immédiatement dans la pièce en question et elles restèrent un instant figées devant la créature qui trônait au milieu de la pièce sous la surveillance de Magenta et Carmin. « Alors c'est de cette… chose que parlait Sang dans le bureau de Dumbledor… » Conclu brillamment Raziel en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. (1) Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce fixaient la créature avec insistance, pétrifiés.

Karkaroff, bien que compréhensif, fini par sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez et il prit la parole sous les yeux médusés des autres.

: Si vous pouviez cesser de me regarder comme ça, fit-il avec amertume.

Rogue faillit tomber sur son séant en l'entendant. « Karkaroff ! » Dumbledor avait lui aussi reconnu la voix de l'ancien directeur de Durmstrang. Les élèves et les démons étaient quand à eux tout simplement surpris d'entendre la créature parler.

: Karkaroff ? Souffla avec hésitation Rogue, médusé.

: Oui, confirma la créature en se tournant vers le professeur de potion.

Dumbledor haussa les sourcils de surprise tandis que ceux qui connaissaient le directeur de Durmstrang avant sa transformation ouvraient des yeux ronds. Karkaroff se déplaça légèrement et Carmin suivit son déplacement avec une grande attention. L'ancien sorcier remua un peu, très mal à l'aise, et il se lança dans l'explication de sa condition sans que personne ne l'ait demandé.

: Voldemort m'a retrouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps, commença-t-il d'une voix sombre. Ou plutôt, c'est Malfoy qui m'a retrouvé à la demande du lord noir, rectifia-t-il. Je n'est pas résisté longtemps, je n'avais pas la puissance nécessaire pour…

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Tous attendaient la suite et Draco se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise.

: Il m'ont d'abord infligé une séance de tortures pour me punir d'avoir abandonné le lord, continua Karkaroff d'une voix de plus en plus douloureuse. Après ce traitement, dont je vous passe les détails, ils m'ont emmené dans une autre salle et c'est là que Voldemort m'a fait muter, finit dans un murmure brisé le sorcier défiguré.

Un silence pesant. Encore. Dumbledor et Rogue, qui connaissaient le mieux le sorcier, ne savaient que faire pour lui venir en aide. Ginny avait une expression horrifiée figée sur son visage.

: Je me suis rebellé mais s'était sans espoir, le lord n'est plus le même, enchaîna Karkaroff en fixant le sol. Il… Il m'a ordonné de tuer une certaine Raziel, fit-il en redressant la tête pour observer le groupe.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers une jeune fille aux cheveux étranges restée impassible et Karkaroff s'adressa à elle.

: Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, assura Karkaroff d'une voix brisée. Plus rien n'a d'importance…

Dumbledor s'approcha un peu, livide. « Ceci est inhumain », pensa le directeur de Poudlard avec une compassion grandissante. Il adressa un sourire hésitant à l'ancien sorcier.

: Karkaroff, que… que voulez-vous de nous ? Demanda le vieux sorcier d'une voix compatissante.

: Gardez votre pitié, Albus, je ne supporte pas la pitié, frémit Karkaroff.

Les démons se tendirent sous la menace mais Dumbledor les calma d'un signe de la main. Il attendit que Karkaroff reprenne la parole. Tous les autres étaient profondément choqués par la situation de l'ancien sorcier.

: Je suis venu pour…

Karkaroff s'arrêta et frissonna en y pensant. « Voldemort ! Je prierais tous les dieux de l'univers pour que vous mourriez dans d'atroces souffrances pour ce que vous me faites subir ! » Il se redressa et alla à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce, en proie aux regrets. « Je n'aurais pas eut le temps de faire tout ce que je voulais. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir revoir Durmstrang et certains élèves, comme ce cher Victor… » Pensa Karkaroff en fixant les quelques arbres entourant la cabane décrépite. « Si seulement j'avais été plus prudent… »

Avec un soupir, Karkaroff se détourna de la fenêtre et revint vers le centre de la pièce silencieuse. « Il est trop tard pour les regrets… »

: Dumbledor, je suis venu pour que vous m'acheviez, annonça d'une voix résolue l'ancien sorcier.

Le silence se fit plus profond et tous regardèrent Karkaroff avec un mélange de compassion et de respect. Dumbledor secoua la tête de droite à gauche, désemparé. « Vous tuer ! Vous me demandez beaucoup, Karkaroff… »

: Dumbledor, insista Karkaroff. Je ne peux rester ainsi !

Le directeur de Poudlard resta muet, incapable de tuer son ancien ami. Rogue soupira, lui aussi avait du mal à se faire à cette idée.

: Dumbledor, tenta une dernière fois Karkaroff pour convaincre Dumbledor. Le lord noir m'a laissé mon libre arbitre mais il peut le reprendre à tout moment. Je refuse de devenir sa marionnette !

: Il y a peut-être un moyen de vous sauver, Karkaroff, temporisa d'une voix éteinte un Dumbledor désemparé qui fuyait le regard de son ancien ami.

: Vous connaissez la réponse, murmura Karkaroff.

Un autre silence pesant. Au dehors, le vent commença à souffler dans les branches des arbres rabougris. Quelques oiseaux lancèrent leurs cris dans la tourmente quiemporta leurs chants sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Un nuage passa devant le soleil, masquant ses rayons dorés.

: Je vous en prie, supplia à voix basse Karkaroff. Libérez-moi…

Harry et les autres étaient émus par la demande du malheureux sorcier. Harry avait baissé la tête et il fermait les poings de toutes ses forces, atrocement touché par le tourment du sorcier. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les contenir. « Encore. Encore, encore, encore et encore ! Quand cessera-t-il de semer la souffrance ! » Il imaginait ce que pouvait ressentir le sorcier : désespoir, haine, souffrance… solitude…

Hermione était elle aussi touchée par la douleur de Karkaroff. Bien sûr, ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment et ils ne l'appréciaient pas particulièrement lors de leur rencontre pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais… Mais ce qu'il vivait était… devait être un tel supplice… Prier quelqu'un de nous tuer…

Karkaroff laissa sa tête basculer en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait plus de tout ça. Il avait trouvé la solution. Sa solution. L'ombre d'un sourire effleura ce qui était autrefois ses lèvres et il reporta ses yeux vides sur Dumbledor. « Je suis venu mourir… »

- Si je le dois, je vous forcerais la main, Dumbledor. J'en suis désolé, mais il le faut…

Dumbledor observa d'un regard triste l'ancien sorcier. Celui-ci lança un dernier regard en direction de la fenêtre, observant les arbres qui résistaient bravement au vent furieux. Il y trouva la force d'en finir et s'élança sur Raziel, les griffes en avant, l'air menaçant. Carmin, qui était le plus proche, réagis aussitôt et mit hors d'état de nuire la pauvre créature. Karkaroff s'écroula au sol les yeux grand ouvert sur le néant, un fin sourire flottant sur ce qui devait être ses lèvres. Les autres restèrent pétrifiés. Au dehors, la tourmente s'apaisait peu à peu.

: Carmin, commença Magenta en comprenant ce que pensaient leurs invités humains.

: Je sais, la coupa doucement Carmin en s'agenouillant devant le corps difforme et à présent sans vie. Mais il méritait de mourir. Pas d'une mort punitive mais d'une mort… libératrice, acheva doucement Carmin en lui fermant les yeux.

Les autres restèrent sans bouger. Une larme roula silencieusement sur la joue d'Hermione, traçant très lentement un sillon brillant derrière elle.

Raziel et tous les autres le virent. Ginny et Harry étaient dans le même état. Draco s'occupa de Harry et Ron alla consoler sa sœur. Rogue et Dumbledor s'étaient approchés du corps inanimé et ils restèrent un moment sans réagir.

Raziel se rapprocha d'Hermione et se plaça en face d'elle. Elle ne dit rien et leva la main vers la joue de son amie pour effacer la larme cristalline de son pouce. Hermione releva les yeux et les posa sur elle. Ils étaient remplis de tristesse. « Est-ce que… nous finirons tous ainsi ? » Se demanda la préfète en chef sans réellement faire attention à Raziel. « Mourrons-nous tous dans la souffrance, le désespoir et la solitude ? »

: Pas tant que je vivrai, fit Raziel à voix basse.

Hermione revint à la réalité et assimila ce qu'elle venait de dire avec une légère surprise au fond des yeux.

: J'ais parlé à voix haute ? Demanda la gryffondor en murmurant.

: A voix basse, répondit Raziel en lui adressant un sourire dans lequel elle essaya de mettre toute son assurance, tout son soutient et tout son espoir.

Hermione ne répondit pas et elle baissa la tête, apaisée par ce sourire. D'autres larmes lui venaient aux yeux mais celles-ci étaient différentes puisqu'elles concernaient la française en face d'elle. Raziel lui posa une main légère sur l'épaule avant de se détourner pour rejoindre son frère. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant que ce dernier était déjà en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. « Carmin… » Raziel les observa et elle fut stupéfaite de voir son jeune frère rougir devant le jeune démon noir.

Un peu plus loin, Dumbledor se releva enfin et il sortit de la Cabane Hurlante sans un mot, visiblement atteint par cette histoire. Rogue se leva à son tour et il fit disparaître le cadavre d'un coup de baguette, une ombre planant sur son visage. Il se tourna vers les élèves et les démons.

: Nous rentrons à Poudlard…

Rogue se détourna et il sortit à son tour sans ajouter une seule parole. Les élèves suivirent le professeur de potion sous les yeux hésitants des démons. Sang fut tentée de rattraper Raziel pour lui parler mais elle y renonça finalement. « Ce n'est pas très urgent mais… Il faudra que nous parlions… »

* * *

Le groupe était retourné à Poudlard dans un silence lourd de tristesse et de craintes. Des craintes qu'ils ressentaient avec plus d'intensité depuis qu'ils avaient vu ce dont était capable le lord noir. Ils savaient à présent que leur avenir serait noir sous l'ombre menaçante de Voldemort. Les plus jeunes se rendaient compte que cette guerre ne serait pas la plus facile, ni la plus rapide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Dumbledor leur adressa un sourire avant de partir de son côté, encore déstabilisé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. 

Rogue fit de même sans le sourire et les jeunes se retrouvèrent finalement seuls au beau milieu du grand hall, un peu paumés. Ginny soupira et elle s'adressa aux autres avec une petite voix :

: Je… J'aimerais que nous restions ensemble jusqu'au dîner.

: Moi aussi, fit Raphaël en lui faisant un petit sourire.

: Allons dans le parc, proposa Draco en entraînant Harry.

Les autres les suivirent en silence jusqu'au chêne. Le fait de retrouver l'arbre centenaire les rassura tous un peu et une partie de leur peine s'envola vers les nuages. Raziel reprit sa place au pied du chêne et elle se cala contre lui. Les autres s'assirent en cercle de part et d'autre de la française, comme d'habitude, à l'exception de Raphaël. Celui-ci prit place à côté de sa sœur, en quête de réconfort. Les autres les regardèrent sans rien dire, essayant de se changer les idées.

: Raziel, commença Raphaël avant d'hésiter.

: Oui, Raph ? L'encouragea la serpentard en posant ses yeux sur lui.

: Est-ce que… Est-ce que nous avons une chance ? Se lança finalement le jeune française en fixant les brins d'herbes devant lui.

Les autres relevèrent la tête et posèrent leurs regards sur lui, surpris par la question de leur ami. Ils avaient tous la même question en tête mais ils n'avaient pas osé la poser à qui que ce soit. Et encore moins à la française aux cheveux bleu clair. Raziel soupira et ils fixèrent leur attention sur elle. Elle leva les yeux de la tête de son frère pour observer le ciel, y cherchant une réponse. Mais seuls les nuages paresseux étaient visible sur la voûte céleste. Elle baissa la tête et observa le château en face d'elle.

: Je ne sais pas, Raph, répondit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas…

La française reprit son silence en voyant Fleur apparaître aux portes du château. La demi vélane se dirigeait vers eux avec une certaine urgence, les yeux rivés sur Ginny. Raziel se sentit sourire et les autres suivirent son regard pour comprendre. Ginny afficha à son tour un sourire, bien plus joyeuse qu'avant en voyant son amour arriver à grands pas. Elle se leva et s'avança un peu pour accueillir la demi vélane.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec passion sans pour autant se toucher : d'autres élèves était dehors pour profiter du parc de Poudlard. Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent leur cercle d'amis et elles y prirent place en se tenant discrètement la main, se jetant des regards tendres aussi souvent que possible. Raziel les observa un moment, attendrie par les amoureuses. Raph s'agita à côté d'elle et elle reporta son attention sur lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et elle l'attira à elle sous les regards curieux des autres.

: Raph, même s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, je continuerai de sourire, lui souffla Raziel d'une voix apaisante.

: Pourquoi ? Demanda timidement son jeune frère en la fixant.

Raziel afficha un sourire pensif avant de répondre, cherchant les mots justes. Durant ce silence les autres l'observèrent sans un mot, attendant la suite. Hermione sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus. « Raziel… » La française pencha la tête et déposa une bise légère sur le front de son frère avant de répondre d'une voix sereine.

: Pour toi, souffla-t-elle.

Raphaël laissa échapper une larme en se jetant sur sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

: Et pour tous les autres, acheva dans un murmure la française en entourant son frère de ses bras.

Les autres en question l'entendirent et ils se turent, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils avaient tous oublié leurs craintes en écoutant les paroles de leur amie française. Seule Fleur avait du mal à suivre mais elle étira tout de même les lèvres pour sourire à la française. « Tu commences à t'ouvrir, Raziel. Tu es moins froide et j'en suis heureuse… »

Hermione braqua sur la française un regard intense. « Raziel… Une fois de plus, tu as réussi à nous rassurer. Comment fais-tu ? » La préfète en chef affronta le regard froid de son amie lorsque celle-ci lui rendit son regard. Elles s'observaient en silence depuis un petit moment quand Harry rompit le silence avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

: Vous avez peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir ou quoi ? Interrogea-t-il les deux amies avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Hermione et Raziel rompirent leur échange en rougissant. Hermione fit un effort pour ne pas en vouloir à Harry. « Pour une fois que j'avais capté ses yeux… » Se dit la préfète en chef des gryffondors avec un soupir résigné.

: Il est tard, intervint soudain Ron en observant le ciel. Nous devrions rentrer…

Et en effet, en levant les yeux ses amis purent voir le ciel se voiler de rouge et d'orange. Le soleil semblait posé sur l'horizon et ses rayons déclinant réchauffaient l'atmosphère de leurs couleurs vives. Le petit groupe se remit debout et ils retournèrent tous vers le château en discutant par petits groupes de plusieurs sujets.

Derrière eux, un peu plus loin, trois formes sombres perchées dans un arbre les regardèrent partir en silence avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Ginny avait insisté pour accompagner Fleur jusqu'à son bureau après le dîner. La demi vélane avait cédé au bout de quelques minutes : la jeune Weasley était bien plus têtue qu'elle. Elles marchaient donc vers les appartements de Fleur dans les couloirs déserts quand Ginny s'arrêta soudain. Fleur l'imita et elle se tourna vers elle. 

: Fleur, laisse-moi dormir avec toi, cette nuit, demanda en chuchotant la jeune fille en fixant le sol.

Fleur accusa le coup quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle s'approcha de la rouquine et l'attira vers elle pour la serrer sur son cœur. « Elle a l'air si fragile, ce soir. » Se dit la demi vélane avec un pincement au cœur. Ginny se laissa faire. Elle avait vraiment besoin de la française. « Fleur… »

: Que t'arrive-t-il, Gin ? Lui demanda la demi vélane en lui caressant les cheveux.

: Je… J'ais peur de te perdre, Fleur, répondit d'une voix triste la jeune Weasley. De te perdre, ou de mourir…

: Gin, souffla d'une voix rassurante Fleur. Je n'ais pas l'intention de partir ou de mourir. Et je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, fit-elle en repoussant doucement son amour pour la regarder dans les yeux. Jamais…

Ginny se calma un peu et elle sourit à la demi vélane avant de se serrer contre elle.

: Viens, lui dit doucement Fleur en l'entraînant vers ses appartements.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de la demi vélane et Fleur referma la porte derrière elles tandis que Ginny observait la pièce avec un semblant de joie. « Propre et accueillante… » La gryffondor attendit que Fleur la rejoigne pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

: Je t'aime…

Fleur lui répondit en l'embrassant passionnément. Ginny perdit son équilibre sous cet assaut inattendu et Fleur l'enserra dans ses bras pour la maintenir debout. La gryffondor répondit enfin au baiser de sa compagne et elles se laissèrent emporter par leur échange en oubliant le reste du monde. (2)

* * *

Hermione et Raziel étaient retournées dans leur chambre en même temps que tous les autres. Elles s'étaient changées pour la nuit depuis un bon moment mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie de dormir. Allongées sur leurs lits respectifs, elles essayaient en vain de s'endormir. Finalement, Hermione se leva et elle se rapprocha du lit de son amie avec hésitation. Raziel la regarda approcher dans la pénombre de leur chambre sans faire de commentaire, attendant simplement que son amie soit arrivée près d'elle. 

Hermione remarqua les yeux de glace posés sur elle et elle sentit son courage s'envoler. Elle hésita encore un peu mais elle posa finalement la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la discussion sous le chêne un peu plus tôt.

: Raziel, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à propos de l'espoir, commença la préfète en chef sous les yeux attentifs de son amie. Est-ce que… ça veut dire qu'il n'y en a plus ?

Raziel haussa les sourcils, surprise par la question. « Alors elle aussi, elle s'inquiète pour notre avenir… » La française se redressa sur son lit pour répondre à son amie.

: Absolument pas, Hermione, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ais dit cela pour vous démontrer qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

: Je ne comprends pas vraiment…

: S'il n'y avait plus eu d'espoir pour notre avenir, vous ne m'auriez tout simplement pas cru, expliqua doucement Raziel. Mais vous m'avez cru puisque vous espérez à nouveau, non ?

: Si…

: Parce que vous n'aviez pas totalement perdu espoir, continua Raziel. Et si vous avez gardé espoir, c'est peut-être parce qu'il reste réellement de l'espoir pour nous, acheva Raziel avec un sourire ravi.

Hermione ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses réflexions. « Ce n'est pas faux. Si nous avions vraiment perdu tout espoir concernant la victoire, tes paroles n'auraient eu aucun effet sur nous… » Hermione reporta son attention sur la françaiseaprès un long moment. Celle-ci s'était endormie, à moitié assise sur son lit. La gryffondor eut une expression tendre avant de s'approcher pour remonter les couvertures de son amie sur cette dernière. Elle fit un violent effort pour ne pas lui caresser la joue, craignant de la réveiller.

La gryffondor se redressa et elle observa une dernière fois la française avant d'aller se coucher.

: Bonne nuit, mon ange, murmura Hermione dans le silence de la chambre avant de s'endormir enfin, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chap ! La fin du tome 1 est proche : un ou deux chapitre(s)… 

(1) Pour avoir une idée de la bête : vous voyez la grosse bestiole à la fin de Alien 4 ? Celle moitié humaine, moitié alien ? Ben c'est à peu de chose près la même chose sauf que Karkaroff n'a pas le nez pointu ridicule de la chose (lol).

(2) Elles n'échangent qu'un baiser. Il n'y a pas encore de relations plus poussées entre elles. (laissez leur un peu de temps, Ginny est jeune quand même, non ? Aïe ! pas tapez ! je ferais p'tête un truc alors…)

Prochain chap (dernier ou avant dernier du tome 1): la lettre d'Alquia éclair bien des choses et tout s'accélère…

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bises,

Lumenor.


	21. 20 Révélations

Chapitre 20 ! Bon, alors là, je me fais pardonner pour le retard du dernier chapitre en mettant celui-là plus tôt. (Faut dire que ce chapitre m'a plus inspiré que le 19 : trois jours pour l'écrire !)

**Avant dernier chapitre du premier tome.**

Réponses aux revieweuses chéries ! (lol)

**Manion** : lol Et oui, faut bien que je repose mes doigts aussi (là ils me font la tête lol) Arf pour la fin, c'est pas encore : il y a encore le deuxième tome à venir ;D Sinon, ton souhait est exaucé, le chapitre suivant n'attend que tes yeux :PEn ce qui concerne les lemons, j'en mettrais avant la fin du premier tome (dans le prochain chapitre donc) alors rassures-toi il sera là… Bises et bonne lecture, Manion !

**Ana** : Te voilà toi aussi exaucée, ana ! (c'est la journée des miracles ou quoi ? lol) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant :D Bises et bonne lecture, ana !

**Nunuzetekiki **: Bienvenue à toi Nunuzetekiki ! (ça te dérange si j'abrège en Nunu ?) Je ne sais pas quoi dire, là. oo' Ah si : Merciiiii ! (lol, on est deux à être folle) Bises et bonne lecture Nunuzetekiki ! A bientôt j'espère !

Et merci une fois de plus pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Révélations. 

Si le soleil avait depuis longtemps recouvert le collège magique de ses rayons éclatants, cela n'empêcha pas la plupart des élèves de faire la grâce matinée en ce dimanche matin paisible. Raziel n'échappa pas à la tentation : elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se convaincre de se lever. Quelques rayons aventureux passèrent entre les rideaux mal fermés et Raziel grogna de mécontentement avant de se retourner.

La française entendit vaguement un bruit de pas dans la chambre, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop occupée à retenir Morphée. Le bruit se rapprocha encore, à tel point qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle à présent. Renonçant finalement à garder captif son sommeil, la française se tourna pour voir qui osait la déranger de si bon matin. Elle resta immobile en découvrant une Hermione en jean bleu clair et chemise blanche debout devant elle. La gryffondor lui adressa un sourire amusé en prenant la parole.

: Tu as l'intention de te lever avant qu'il ne fasse nuit ? Demanda-t-elle sans bafouiller pour la taquiner.

Raziel la regarda sans savoir quoi répondre, prise par surprise. Hermione, elle, était très fière d'elle : elle parvenait enfin à maîtriser ses sentiments pour la française. Raziel, en t-shirt large et culotte, se leva avec un sourire espiègle avant de répliquer :

: Et si je répond non, ça fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Hermione fit un effort pour ne pas fixer les formes de son amie et elle se dirigea vers son propre lit sans se départir de son sourire. Elle se pencha et attrapa son oreiller d'un mouvement rapide avant de revenir vers la serpentard en répondant :

: Rien, mais je t'en empêcherai…

Sans prévenir, elle s'élança vers une Raziel stupéfaite qui ne réagit pas tout de suite aux coups de coussin qui pleuvaient sur elle. Elle se secoua enfin et elle essaya d'attraper le coussin de son amie pour qu'elle arrête mais la gryffondor était bien plus vive qu'elle. « C'est pas juste, je viens à peine de me réveiller !» S'indigna la française en essayant tant bien que mal de parer les coups. Hermione, fatiguée par l'effort qu'elle soutenait, baissa un peu sa garde sans s'en rendre compte. Raziel, qui n'attendait que ça, en profita pour lui attraper les poignés et elles luttèrent l'une contre l'autre. Raziel avait la ferme intention de récupérer le coussin tandis qu'Hermione voulait à tout prix le conserver.

C'est finalement Raziel qui gagna, étant légèrement plus grande qu'Hermione, et elle envoya valser le coussin sur le lit de son amie. Hermione tenta un dernier assaut contre son amie et celle-ci, surprise, perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber à la renverse sur son propre lit, entraînant la gryffondor dans sa chute. Raziel se retrouva allongée sur le dos et Hermione ne put éviter de tomber sur elle de tout son long. Enfin calmées par cet incident, elles rougirent toutes les deux en évitant de se regarder. Raziel sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer et Hermione crut s'évanouir de désir en sentant la poitrine de son amie contre la sienne.

: Ex… Excuses-moi, souffla Hermione en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Raziel la suivit des yeux avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Hermione se releva et elle lança un regard interrogateur à la française lorsqu'elle constata que celle-ci était toujours allongée. Raziel se releva en lui adressant un sourire charmé et Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler. La serpentard se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte de la salle d'eau, Hermione lui expliqua la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait réveillée.

: Il y a une réunion de l'ordre, cet après-midi, la renseigna-t-elle. Dumbledore veut qu'on l'accompagne.

: Je ne serais pas longue, la rassura Raziel en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Hermione hésita entre rester dans la chambre pour l'attendre ou prendre la fuite à l'instant même. Elle revint finalement vers son lit en calmant son cœur affolé et remit en place son oreiller avant de s'asseoir en attendant la française.

* * *

Il était presque onze heure du matin lorsque les deux amies entrèrent dans la grande salle. Autant dire que la plupart des bancs étaient déserts, même celui des professeurs. Elles repartirent vers le hall et fois arrivées dans ce dernier, une voix enthousiaste résonna en direction des escaliers. 

: Raziel !

Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, juste à temps pour que Raziel réceptionne son frère dans ses bras. La serpentard le serra un instant sur son cœur avant de le relâcher. Le jeune français se recula un peu et il lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

: Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, fit-il avec une intonation interrogative.

: J'essayais de dormir mais j'ais eu droit à un réveil… renversant, répondit Raziel avec amusement.

Hermione, à côté d'elle, laissa échapper un petit sourire en rougissant discrètement au souvenir de son comportement plutôt enfantin. Raphaël haussa les sourcils mais il ne rajouta rien, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'avait voulu dire sa sœur aînée. Le jeune français se détourna vers les portes d'entrée du château et avança vers celles-ci à grands pas.

: Vous venez ? Lança-t-il en sortant dans le parc.

Hermione et Raziel lui emboîtèrent le pas sans attendre pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. La gryffondor lança plusieurs coups d'œil à la française, soit inquiets, soit ravis, suivant le fil de ses réflexions. « J'espère que nous saurons te surveiller plus efficacement qu'avant… Raziel… Ce sourire que tu m'as adressé dans la chambre… » Hermione sortit de ses rêveries en entendant la voix enthousiaste d'Harry taquiner Draco. La préfète en chef sourit en les entendant se chamailler gentiment, le cœur bien plus léger que la veille. Comme tous les autres.

Elles arrivèrent enfin près d'eux et Raziel retourna à sa place habituelle. Hermione fit de même en continuant d'observer la française en blanc. Ron la tira de ses pensées en adressant soudain la parole à sa sœur d'une voix suspicieuse.

: Où étais-tu cette nuit, Ginny ? Demanda le rouquin avec un léger sourire.

L'intéressée sursauta à côté de Fleur et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie. Voyant que son amour ne répondait pas, le professeur de dcfm le fit pour elle en lui prenant discrètement la main.

: Elle était avec moi, les renseigna sereinement Fleur avec un sourire ravi.

Ron vira lui aussi au rouge.

: Nous avons seulement dormi ensemble, Ron, précisa Ginny en retrouvant un teint de peau à peu près normal.

: Ah, fit le rouquin en regardant ailleurs. C'est… C'est bien.

Ginny adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son frère avant de resserrer son emprise sur la main de la demi vélane. Celle-ci tourna un instant son regard vers Raziel et celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, ravie pour elles. La demi vélane sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le pouce de la rouquine qui lui chatouillait la paume de la main.

Harry lança un regard énamouré à Draco en voyant faire les deux autres et le serpentard blond lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer vers lui. Le survivant se rapprocha de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, satisfait, alors que Draco souriait doucement.

Le reste de la matinée passa lentement dans le parc tranquille de Poudlard et le groupe laissa le temps filer en discutant joyeusement.

* * *

Ils étaient tous de retour au 12 Square Grimmaud. Les adultes (toujours les mêmes) étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine de la vieille demeure et les plus jeune s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon du premier étage. Fleur, qui faisait officiellement partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis quelques jours, était elle aussi en réunion avec tous les autres. 

Harry tournait en rond dans le petit salon, il détestait attendre ainsi en sachant que la réunion était sans doute importante. Ils avaient pensé qu'ils y assisteraient mais Dumbledore avait refusé et il leur avait demandé d'attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. Le survivant avait du mal à le digérer. Au bout d'un certain temps, Draco se leva du canapé où il était et il vint entourer le survivant de ses bras pour qu'il cesse de tourner au centre de la pièce.

: Harry, arrête de faire la tête et viens t'asseoir, lui demanda Draco d'une voix cajoleuse.

Le célèbre gryffondor se laissa entraîner vers le canapé et Draco le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry soupira finalement et il se lova contre le serpentard en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher.

Raziel, debout devant la fenêtre du salon, observait la couleur grisâtre du ciel en silence. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle était ainsi, réfléchissant à la tournure que pourraient prendre les évènements si jamais Voldemort passait réellement à l'action. Raphaël, qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes, allait se lever quand Hermione le devança. La préfète en chef lui adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers la serpentard sous les yeux légèrement surpris des autres.

Hermione se plaça derrière la française avant de l'appeler doucement.

: Raziel ?

La serpentard sursauta en l'entendant juste derrière elle et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle resta muette quelques secondes devant les yeux chocolat de la gryffondor, la regardant en silence. Hermione, gênée par son mutisme, allait reprendre la parole mais la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et Fleur entra dans la pièce. Elle observa curieusement Hermione et Raziel avant de faire signe à tout le groupe de la suivre. Ginny bondit aussitôt de son fauteuil et elle alla rapidement embrasser les lèvres de la demi vélane avant qu'elles ne soient à nouveaux séparées par la présence des plus vieux. Radieuse, Fleur lui adressa un sourire avant de l'entraîner vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Les autres les suivirent. Hermione allait suivre mais Raziel la retint par le bras. Surprise, la gryffondor plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la française et elle se sentit devenir toute chose. Raziel lui adressa un sourire avant de lui parler.

: Que voulais-tu ?

: Oh, euh, rien, répondit Hermione en essayant d'organiser ses pensées correctement. Je… Je voulais simplement savoir si ça allait…

Raziel laissa naître sur ses lèvres un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. « Hermione… » La préfète en chef se sentit une fois de plus rougir au-delà du possible devant elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Le second battement qu'elle ressentait par moment venait de se réveiller en elle avec force. La gryffondor braquabrusquement ses yeux sur Raziel, étonnée de sentir le son aussi clairement. La française devant elle se mit elle aussi à rougir et elle lui lâcha le bras. « Comment fait-elle pour savoir que je pense à elle ? » Se demanda la serpentard en se détournant pour rejoindre les autres.

Hermione resta où elle était en sentant le battement s'estomper lentement, pensive. « Raziel… Si tu savais à quel point je me suis attachée à toi. Si rapidement… »

: Tu viens, Mione ? L'appela soudain Raziel en l'attendant près de la porte.

La gryffondor frissonna en l'entendant utiliser l'un de ses surnoms. « C'est la première fois que je t'entends m'appeler ainsi. » Heureuse, Hermione rejoignit la serpentard avec un discret sourire et elles descendirent ensemble pour se rende à la cuisine du vieux manoir. « Ce surnom semble si doux quand tu le prononces, Raziel… »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entrèrent dans la cuisine, il y régnait un silence attentif. Etonnées par le sérieux qui régnait dans la salle, elles s'assirent sans un mot. Raziel observa les visages de tous ceux qui étaient présents avant de concentrer son attention sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui retourna son regard et il sortit une enveloppe avant de s'adresser à elle. 

: Raziel, votre grand-mère à laissez cette lettre au cas où elle… décèderait prématurément, fit Dumbledore avec une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle t'est destinée…

La française fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour aller chercher la lettre en question. Elle la prit en murmurant un 'merci' distrait puis elle retourna à sa place pour la lire. Elle déchira l'enveloppe, en sortit un parchemin blanc noirci par l'écriture de sa grand-mère et reposa l'enveloppe sur la table. Les autres la regardèrent faire en silence, la laissant lire tranquillement en espérant que cette lettre aidera la jeune française dans la découverte de ses pouvoirs.

Raziel ne faisait plus attention aux autres, toute son attention fixée sur la lettre.

_Raziel,_

_Il m'a fallut un moment pour me décider à t'écrire cette lettre. Je crains qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, c'est pourquoi je te demande, si tu la lis un jour, de la brûler aussitôt après. Ce que j'ais à te dire est important._

_Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je te l'adresse directement. Je savais que le cristal te désignerait. Tu sais, le Coeurdâme que je conservais dans ma chambre. J'avais trouvé ce cristal bien avant votre naissance, durant mes recherches sur le culte Stéor en Amazonie. Si tu savais, Raziel… Si tu savais comme je regrette de l'avoir trouvé._

_Tu me demandais souvent pourquoi vous aviez des cheveux aussi étranges. Je savais que tu m'en voulais de ne pas te répondre. Je voyais bien que certains de tes camarades se moquaient de toi quand tu étais petite. Nous avions eu tellement de mal à vous trouver une école qui vous accepte à cause de ça. A cause de moi… Une après-midi, vous vous amusiez dans mon salon ton frère et toi lorsque vous avez vu le cristal sur ma table de recherche. Tu te souviens de ce jour ? Peut-être pas, vous étiez si petits… Tu as voulu le prendre en main et une fois dans ta main, le cristal a irradié la pièce d'une lumière bleue aveuglante. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand je suis sortie de la cuisine après avoir vu la lumière, je vous ais trouvé allongés au sol, inconscients. Le cristal brillait encore faiblement et vos cheveux avaient pris la couleur que tu connais. Je suis désolée, Raziel, c'est un peu ma faute. J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à vos parents… Ils étaient tellement mécontents. Ton père, surtout…_

« Père… »

_Le cristal n'a plus jamais réagis de la sorte. J'en ai donc conclu que ses pouvoirs ne marchaient qu'avec toi. Depuis, je l'ais laissé dans la commode de ma chambre._

_Mais je savais qu'un jour, tu le trouverais à nouveau. Où plutôt, c'est lui qui t'appellerait à lui. Mes recherches avaient avancé, tu comprends ? Je savais à présent ce qu'était ce cristal et le lien qui l'unissait au culte Stéor était clair : le sortilège maudit. A partir de cet instant, j'ais concentré toutes mes recherches sur ce sortilège en particulier. Et ce que je découvris m'attrista…_

_Raziel, je sais que tu hériteras des pouvoirs des anges et je sais aussi ce qui t'attend. Du moins, en partie. Ton corps va changer, Raziel. Tu deviendras un ange. Je pense que tu sais ce que cela signifie… _

La française laissa échapper une exclamation stupéfaite, faisant sursauter tous les autres. Elle ne leur accorda pas un regard, atterrée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. « Un ange ? Je deviendrais… un ange? » Ses yeux revinrent sur cette dernière phrase pour la relire. Pour être sûre… « C'est impossible ! J'ais lu quelque chose à ce sujet, un jour, mais… » Raziel reprit sa lecture en quête d'une explication, désorientée, tandis que les autres scrutaient la jeune fille pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle lisait.

_Ton corps aura à moitié changé après le transfert. Pour que la transformation soit complète, il faudra attendre encore un peu mais crois moi, elle aura bien lieu. Je ne peux te dire ce qu'il se passera ensuite, ma chérie. Pas dans cette lettre, c'est trop dangereux. De toute façon, si tu ne le sais pas déjà, tu le découvriras par toi-même. Quand tu le sauras, n'oublis pas que… Je suis…désolée…_

« Grand-mère… Tu me fais peur. »

_Raziel, les pouvoirs seront faciles à maîtriser une fois que tu les auras compris. Mais laisses-les venir, ce sera peut-être long. N'oublis pas que jusqu'à leur apparition complète, tu resteras tout de même en partie humaine, alors ménages-toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment les déclancher. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça à un rapport avec l'Echo du Cœur. Cet écho est un phénomène rares mais il apparaît dans certains cas, dont celui-ci : si tu soignes une personne en étant amoureuse d'elle, tu peux être sûre que cette personne ressentira les échos du battement de ton cœur. Il existe d'autres cas mais je n'ais pas le temps de tous les citer. De toute façon, je doute que cet écho apparaisse…_

« Quoi ? » Raziel haussa un sourcil surpris, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Si je soigne… une personne en étant amoureuse… » Elle tourna son regard vers Hermione avant de revenir à la lettre, pensive. « Ce pourrait-il qu'elle… Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle semble savoir quand je pense à elle… » Raziel reprit sa lecture sous les yeux intrigués des autres, de plus en plus désorientée.

_Cet Echo du Cœur est un effet secondaire inévitable lorsque l'on utilise les pouvoirs des anges dans la situation que je viens de te décrire. Si jamais cet écho apparaît, tu dois le trouver, Raziel ! Il est très important et te sera très utile. Sache que se sont les sentiments qui régissent les pouvoirs des anges. La colère, la peur, l'amour, l'amitié, la jalousie, la haine, la peine… Tout ça influencera et agira sur tes pouvoirs alors apprends à bien contrôler tes émotions. Je ne te cache pas qu'au début ce sera dur mais tu y arriveras, ma chérie. J'ais confiance en toi._

_Soit également prudente en ce qui concerne l'illégalité. Je pense que tu comprendras l'allusion…_

_Et ne perd pas espoir non plus, Raziel. Tu seras sans doute la seule à pouvoir arrêter le propriétaire des pouvoirs de l'enfer. Si jamais tu perd espoir, tes pouvoirs s'affaibliront : sois très prudente avec ça, ce serait une catastrophe…_

_Une dernière chose : prend bien soin de ton frère, il aura besoin de toi. _

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux, mes trésors. Je vous aime…_

_Ta grand-mère._

Une larme s'écrasa sur le parchemin blanc, faisant baver la signature de la lettre. « Tu me demande de combattre sans jamais douter une seule fois de l'issue ? » Raziel se leva et elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche sous les regards interrogateurs des autres. « Je comprend pourquoi tu me le demande mais… Cela me paraît si difficile. Je sais que c'est pour les protéger alors… Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais, grand-mère. Je te le promets. Tu nous manques tellement… » Une seconde larme suivie la première et Raziel sortit vivement de la cuisine silencieuse. « Je le ferais… » Se répéta encore et encore la serpentard pour se donner le courage de le faire.

La française se rendit dans la pièce qui servait de débarras, le parchemin dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Dans la cuisine, les autres réagirent avec un temps de retard avant de suivre la française dans la plus grande confusion. Celle-ci arriva dans la grande pièce qui servait de débarras et elle ouvrit les fenêtres avant de froisser le parchemin. Les autres entrèrent dans la pièce juste au moment ou elle prononçait la formule pour brûler la lettre.

: Inflamare !

Ils se précipitèrent mais c'était trop tard, la lettre flambait déjà. Raziel sécha froidement ses larmes avant de ranger sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Elle se tourna vers eux sans rien dire, les contemplant tous de ses yeux glacés. Dumbledore se rapprocha d'elle doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer s'il agissait trop brusquement.

: Pourquoi avoir brûler la lettre, Raziel ? Demanda doucement le directeur en lui faisant face tandis que les autres se rapprochaient à leur tour pour comprendre.

: C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, murmura Raziel d'une voix brisée.

Les autres se turent, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Ils pensaient tous que c'était à cause du souvenir de sa grand-mère que Raziel était dans cet état. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Raphaël s'avança vers sa sœur et il l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras. D'habitude c'était elle qui le consolait. La française répondit à son étreinte avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

: Raziel… Murmura Hermione un peu plus loin tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureusement pour elle.

Harry et Fleur, qui étaient à côté d'elle, la regardèrent en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement face au ton employé. Hermione leur adressa un sourire avant de secouer la tête et de repartir vers la cuisine. Tonks et les parents Weasley la suivirent, puis tous les autres, laissant les deux français seuls.

Raphaël se recula un peu et releva doucement la tête de sa sœur pour pouvoir scruter ses yeux. Le jeune français afficha une expression rassurante sur ses traits avant de mettre un terme au silence d'une voix hésitante.

: Raziel, que disait la lettre ?

La serpentard baissa les yeux au sol une fraction de seconde. « Raphaël… Je prendrais soin de toi, comme le désirais grand-mère. Petit frère… » Elle releva la tête, posa des yeux tendres sur son frère puis lui répondit d'une voix enjouée :

: Elle a enfin expliqué pourquoi nous avions cette couleur de cheveux, déclara Raziel, souriante, avec une soudaine bouffée d'amour pour son frère.

Raphaël afficha lui aussi un sourire en bénissant le caractère si changeant de sa sœur qui pour une fois était bénéfique.

: Elle disait que le cristal que nous avons trouvé dans sa chambre était à l'origine de ce phénomène, commença Raziel avant d'entreprendre de tout lui dire sauf la transformation.

Raphaël écouta avec une attention monacale les paroles de sa sœur, buvant presque ce qu'elle disait. Une fois sa retranscription achevée, le jeune français afficha un sourire joyeux. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de sortir de la pièce, le cœur léger.

Raziel le regarda partir tristement. Une fois son frère parti, la préfète des serpentards se retourna vers le petit tas de cendre et elle s'agenouilla devant.

: Désolée, grand-mère, mais je crois que je ne vais pas leur parler de ma transformation en ange tout de suite, murmura la serpentard avant de souffler sur le petit tas de cendres encore chaud.

Les cendres se répandirent mollement devant elle et la préfète se leva pour partir à son tour de la salle encombrée. « Ils le verront bien assez tôt de toute façon. » Elle repassa les couloirs de la vieille bâtisse qui devaient la ramener à la cuisine et elle pénétra dans cette dernière avec un sourire serein. Les membres de l'Ordre présents et ses amis l'accueillir en répondant avec hésitation à son sourire. Raziel se rassit à sa place et ceux qui étaient debout l'imitèrent. La française les observa tous une fois de plus, une expression apaisée sur les traits. Elle se tourna finalement vers le directeur de Poudlard.

- Je sais comment faire pour les pouvoirs des anges, annonça-t-elle joyeusement, plus pour les rassurer que par pure vérité.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru la table et Dumbledore lui fit un sourire tranquillisé. Maugrey semblait confiant, tout comme les Weasley et Lupin. Rogue et McGonagal était visiblement moins tendus et les amis de Raziel ainsi que Tonks avaient tous des sourires accrochés aux lèvres.

- Grand-mère m'a expliqué dans sa lettre, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, conclu la française en conservant son sourire serein.

Dumbledore se leva en prenant la parole.

- Alors c'est parfait, Raziel, fit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bien, chers élèves, chers professeurs, déclara d'une voix plus sûre qu'avant le directeur de Poudlard. Il est temps pour nous de repartir…

Albus fit ses adieux à tous les membres de l'Ordre et il sortit le premier de la cuisine, retrouvant son énergie d'antan. Les autres le suivirent avec tout autant d'énergie après avoir dit au revoir aux plus vieux. Albus les fit se rassembler dans le hall et il utilisa une fois de plus le sortilège du transplanage collectif. Le groupe de Poudlard disparut dans une explosion d'étincelles pour apparaître devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le directeur observa le ciel avant de s'adresser aux jeunes.

: Il ne fait pas encore nuit, nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévus, déclara Dumbledore avec une petit sourire en coin. Vous êtes libres jusqu'au dîner mais restez bien dans l'enceinte du château ! Leur ordonna le directeur avant de passer les grilles pour se diriger vers le collège magique.

McGonagal et Rogue suivirent le directeur, laissant le petit groupe devant les grilles. Hermione se rapprocha discrètement de Raziel avant de prendre la parole.

: Alors tu sais comment ça ce passera pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle à la française.

: Oui, répondit en frissonnant la serpentard sans se tourner vers elle, pensive.

« Dans quel livre ? Dans quel livre parlait-on des anges et des démons ? Je ne me souviens plus. Ce doit être un livre de BeauxBâtons ou de Poudlard mais je n'en suis plus si sûre… Ou peut-être était-ce chez grand-mère… C'est sans doutes plus probable, d'ailleurs… »

: Raziel ? Appela la voix lointaine de Raphaël plus loin devant elle.

La française releva la tête et elle se rendit enfin compte de l'absence de ses amis, le groupe ayant pris la direction de leur chêne. Raziel s'élança vers son frère qui l'attendait un peu plus loin en compagnie des autres. Elle leur adressa un sourire d'excuse sans prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient, à nouveau plongée dans ses réflexions. « Ce livre faisait mention d'un problème concernant les anges mais je ne me souviens plus lequel… » Ils arrivèrent au pied du chêne et ils s'y installèrent en bavardant, Raziel ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. « Tu semblais triste dans ta lettre, grand-mère, mais je dois reconnaître que je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne serais plus humaine mais qu'elle différence ? C'est même finalement une bonne chose, non ? Si je deviens réellement un ange, je pourrais les protéger plus efficacement. Et ça, c'est parfait… »

Rassurée par ses propres pensées, la française se joignit à la conversation de ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient une discussion animée concernant les démons du trio.

: Je ne leur fait pas vraiment confiance, déclara soudain Hermione d'une voix septique.

: Pourquoi ? Demanda Raziel, étonnée.

: Ils sont plutôt dangereux, fit Hermione en cherchant des arguments valables pour appuyer ses dires. Et puis l'une d'entre eux a essayé de te tuer, je te rappelle…

: C'est vrai ça, renchérit Raphaël avec une certaine incompréhension dans la voix. Pourquoi essayer de te tuer pour t'aider ensuite ? Demanda-t-il.

: C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, répondit Raziel en devançant Harry qui allait prendre la parole.

: Comment ça ? Fit Ginny.

: Celle qui m'a attaquée, Sang, avait une bonne raison de le faire, expliqua calmement Raziel. Je pense que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais agi de la même façon…

Les autres la regardèrent sans comprendre ses paroles, intrigués. Raziel ne leur prêta pas attention et elle fixa Hermione de ses yeux polaires. « Si jamais je te voyais dans le même état que l'était Magenta, Mione, je serais capable d'agir avec aussi peu de raison que Sang… » Voyant que leur amie ne poursuivait pas, ils changèrent de sujet. Hermione, elle, rendait son regard à la française en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était un peu jalouse des deux démones. Elle leur enviait la facilité avec laquelle elles pouvaient parler avec la française de son coeur.

La conversation dévia sur l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs se manifestent. Ils partirent donc vers la grande salle au moment ou les étoiles fleurissaient sur la voûte céleste.

* * *

Voldemort avait une fois de plus l'impression désagréable d'être entouré d'abrutis. Il avait été informé de l'échec de Karkaroff et cela le mettait hors de lui. Debout devant la fenêtre de son salon privé, il décida donc de jouer sa dernière carte avant de prendre lui-même les choses en main. Le manoir était plongé dans le silence lorsqu'il appela d'une voix perçante son cher serpent de compagnie. 

: NAGINI !

Le cri résonna longtemps dans la pièce et le reptile arriva peu de temps après. Il se glissa devant la cheminée, attendant que son maître se détourne de la fenêtre pour lui parler. Mais le lord noir n'en fit rien et c'est finalement le serpent qui prit la parole le premier.

: Vous m'avez appelé, mon maître ? Demanda d'une voix sifflante l'énorme reptile.

: Oui, répondit le lord noir en fourchelangue. Il est temps pour toi d'entrer en scène.

Le reptile derrière lui recula vivement la tête, craintif. Il savait que tous ceux qui avaient été envoyés en mission par le seigneur noir n'étaient pas revenus, sauf le sorcier blond. Bien qu'il ait une obéissance sans borne pour son maître, le reptile sentit ses écailles se dresser d'effrois.

: En quoi puis-je vous être utile, mon maître ? Demanda finalement le serpent en reprenant son calme reptilien.

Le lord noir daigna enfin se retourner vers son plus fidèle serviteur et compagnon, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres fines. Le serpent sentit une fois de plus ses écailles se dresser mais il n'y fit pas attention, hypnotisé par les pupilles aux iris fendus de son maître. Ce dernier effaça son sourire et il le remplaça par un masque de froideur.

: Tu vas te rendre à Poudlard, mon cher Nagini, fit le lord d'une voix impassible. Et tu tuera la fille, ordonna le lord d'une voix autoritaire.

: Et le survivant ? Questionna avec hésitation le grandserpent.

: Non, lui, je m'en occuperai personnellement, répondit Voldemort d'une voix suave. Tus la fille, Nagini. Si tu échoues toi aussi, ma colère sera terrible…

: J'exécuterai vos ordres, mon seigneur, assura le serpent avant de se diriger vers la porte.

: Attends ! Le rappela Voldemort en s'avançant vers lui. Je vais te faire don d'une infime parti de mes pouvoirs.

Le lord se plaça devant le reptile et il positionna ses mains au dessus de lui. Une aura rouge vif l'entoura et ses mains prirent la même teinte. Un sourire étira une nouvelle fois ses lèvres tandis qu'il transmettait de nouveaux pouvoirs au reptile. La vitesse de déplacement du grand écailleux augmenta encore et son venin se fit plus virulent. Le lord noir augmenta le flux de magie et le reptile sentit un liquide gluant recouvrir ses écailles de façon parfaitement homogène. Voldemort cessa son transfert et il recula un peu pour admirer son œuvre.

: Quel est ce liquide ? Demanda Nagini en se contorsionnant pour observer le fluide engluant ses écailles.

: Un liquide de ma composition, répondit Voldemort d'une voix satisfaite. Ce liquide te protègera de certains sortilèges. Accomplis ta mission, à présent, et ne me déçois pas…

: Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, assura le reptile en se glissant en dehors de la pièce.

: Tu es mon arme la plus redoutable, Nagini, murmura le lord noir en revenant vers la fenêtre pour observer le serpent à travers les carreaux sales.

Il regarda lereptile glisser sur le sol avec le silence d'une ombre, un sentiment d'immense satisfaction se répandant dans son esprit. « Tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Je sais que tu réussiras… » La porte du petit salon grinça derrière le lord et il se retourna vers Lucius avec une expression excitée.

: La dernière carte est couchée, annonça le seigneur noir à son bras droit.

Celui-ci afficha un sourire méchant sur ses lèvres en rejoignant son maître à la fenêtre. Le sorcier blond regarda le reptile disparaître derrière un bosquet d'arbres morts avant que son maître ne ramène son attention sur lui.

: Nous avons fort à faire, Lucius, déclara d'une voix impatiente le lord noir en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon.

: Oui, mon maître, acquiesça Lucius en le suivant.

: Au fait, fit soudain Voldemort en s'arrêtant devant la porte, une main sur la poignée. As-tu réglé le problème avec ton fils ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

: Oui, mon maître, répondit Lucius. Ceci n'est plus un problème, ajouta-t-il avec un sombre sourire.

: Bien, répliqua le lord en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir mal éclairé en poursuivant leur conversation.

: Quand est-il de tes recherches ? Demanda le lord en maintenantun rythme soutenu.

: Elles avancent à grand pas, mon seigneur, répondit d'une voix satisfaite le mangemort. Nous pouvons d'hors et déjà ouvrir la première porte, ajouta-t-il.

: C'est parfais, répliqua Voldemort en tournant à gauche.

Lucius le suivit et ils débouchèrent bientôt sur un grand escalier de pierre, lui aussi mal éclairé.

Une fois arrivés en bas, ils croisèrent un groupe de mangemorts qui baissèrent la tête en voyant leur maître approcher. Le lord ne fit pas attention à eux.

: Où en êtes-vous en ce qui concerne la Faux ? Demanda le seigneur.

: Tous les pays sont reliés à ce manoir, mon seigneur, répondit Lucius en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque à son seigneur. L'Ordre de la Faux est en place et est prêt à agir.

: Bien, souffla d'une voix satisfaite le seigneur.

: Devons-nous donner l'ordre de commencer la sape ? Demanda Lucius en refermant négligemment la porte de la bibliothèque derrière eux.

: Non, répondit le lord d'une voix dure. La Faux n'a qu'un seul but. Attendons que nos ennemis bougent et l'ordre bougera lui aussi en conséquence, ordonna le lord en passant devant une longue table ou plusieurs mangemorts silencieux effectuaient des recherches.

: A vos ordres, mon maître, répondit Lucius.

Ils arrivèrent devant une table mieux éclairée sur laquelle reposaient un nombre important de parchemins et quelques gros volumes de cuirs reliés ouverts. Un encrier et une plume noirs attendaient sagement qu'on se serve d'eux à l'un des coins de la table. Voldemort attrapa le parchemin le plus gros et il le mit au niveau de ses yeux.

: C'est ton rapport ? Demanda le lord noir en parcourant rapidement les lignes des yeux.

: Oui, répondit Lucius avant de préciser : Sur la première porte…

: Très bien, le coupa Voldemort en roulant le parchemin. Je vais le lire dans mon étude. Préviens-moi si tu trouves autre chose, termina-t-il en se détournant pour partir de l'immense bibliothèque.

: Oui, mon maître, répondit Lucius en revenant vers sa table de recherche.

Le mangemort blond reprit place sur sa chaise et il se replongea dans l'étude de l'un des livres présent sur la table. Plusieurs mangemorts bavardaient un peu plus loin, l'empêchant de se concentrer correctement. Fermant les poings de mécontentement, il attendit de voir si ils se calmaient avant d'intervenir.

: La ferme ! Cria-t-il avec colère en leur lançant un regard plus noir que la nuit elle-même.

Le groupe se calma instantanément et repris les recherches dans un silence impressionnant. Lucius se replongea dans l'étude du livre _Et si l'Enfer m'était conté_ en prenant de temps en temps des notes sur un parchemin vierge.

* * *

Samedi 15 décembre. Cela faisait une semaine que le match entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard aurait du avoir lieu mais Dumbledor n'avait toujours pas fixé une autre date pour la rencontre. La plupart des élèves des deux maisons étaient en colère contre le directeur à cause de cela et les deux maisons avaient durant toute la semaine mené une petite guerre contre le corps enseignant pour avoir des réponses à leurs questions. Elle fut cependant infructueuse, les professeurs gardant obstinément le silence face à leurs élèves. Autant dire que les relations entre les élèves de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle s'étaient grandement détériorées tout au long de la semaine. 

Mais en cette matinée, Dumbledore fit part à tous de sa décision d'annuler la coupe de quidditch des quatre maisons, la jugeant trop dangereuse pour être maintenue. Des exclamations déçues se répandirent rapidement dans la salle sous les yeux sombres des professeurs. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient eu du mal à accepter l'information avant de se résigner.

A la table des gryffondors, Harry et les membres de l'équipe regardaient Dumbledore comme s'il était fou. « C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard. » Se dit tristement le survivant, déçu. « C'était notre dernière chance de gagner la coupe avant de partir… » En observant ses camarades, Harry constata qu'ils avaient tous à peu près les mêmes pensées en voyant les dernière années tirer des têtes de trois mètres de long.

A la table des serpentards, Draco jura d'une voix rageuse en reposant brutalement la fourchette avec laquelle il jouait. A côté de lui, Raziel soupira bruyamment, elle aussi déçue.

Dumbledore se rassit sur sa chaise avec une expression désolée sur le visage et les bols se remplirent pour le petit déjeuné. Les protestations se calmèrent un peu tandis que les élèves se restauraient.

Ce fut l'un des repas les plus silencieux de l'année. Les élèves étaient sortis par petit groupes dans un silence abattu. Harry et ses amis avaient fait de même. Fleur, à la table des professeurs, se leva à son tour après avoir fini et elle s'excusa auprès de ses confrères pour sortir. Les élèves étaient éparpillés dans le parc et une atmosphère de rébellion planait dans l'air. Fleur décida d'ignorer les différents élèves qui la regardaient avec une certaine colère et elle se dirigea vers Harry et les autres. Ceux-ci, à nouveau réunis sous le chêne, discutaient bruyamment de la décision du directeur avec un soupçon de révolte. Seule Hermione, qui ne les écoutait que d'une seule oreille, semblait imperméable à la mauvaise humeur ambiante.

En vérité, le calme relatif de la semaine qui venait de passer l'inquiétait énormément. « Je me demande ce que Voldemort nous prépare… » La préfète en chef des lions fut coupée dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Fleur. Celle-ci, voyant que ses amis étaient énervés, alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione.

: Ca va ? Lui demanda la demi vélane en prenant place à côté d'elle.

: Oui, répondit Hemione en lui adressant un sourire distrait.

: Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Insista Fleur en voyant le regard absent de son amie.

Celle-ci soupira avant d'exposer ses craintes à voix haute.

: Tu ne trouves pas que la semaine a été trop calme ? Demanda Hermione en tournant son regard vers leur professeur.

: Si, soupira celle-ci en lui rendant son regard.

: Cela ne présage… commença Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

: Rien de bon, termina Fleur d'une voix sombre.

Hermione s'agita à côté d'elle, mal à l'aise. Les yeux chocolat glissèrent vers la serpentard du groupe et rencontrèrent deux saphirs très pâles. Hermione détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Fleur lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole.

: Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le professeur en connaissant déjà la réponse.

: Oui, souffla la gryffondor en baissant la tête.

Les autres avaient cessé de parler depuis un moment déjà et ils entendirent parfaitement l'échange de leurs amies. Draco fixa Hermione avec un sourire rassurant puis il prit Harry par la taille avant de prendre la parole.

: Ne t'inquiètes pas, Herm, la rassura le préfet en chef des serpents, nous allons très bien les surveiller cette fois.

Les autres ne répondirent pas mais ils lancèrent des regards insistants sur les deux intéressés. Ceux-ci se regardèrent avec des lueurs alarmées dans les yeux avant de se sourire mutuellement. En fait, ils étaient plutôt amusés par le comportement de leurs amis et même si ils ne le montraient pas,ce comportementles rassurait. Harry leva une main en signe d'accord et les regards se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Raziel. Celle-ci regarda Harry avec une expression courroucée.

: Traître ! Lança d'une voix faussement haineuse la serpentard en blanc.

Raphaël et Ginny se regardèrent avant de se mettre silencieusement d'accord. D'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent sur la française pour lui infliger une séance de chatouille mémorable sous les yeux amusés des autres. Fleur était partagée entre amusement et exaspération. « Quelle bande de gamins, quand même… »

Alors que Raziel se tordait de rire sous les mains expertes des deux plus jeunes du groupe, une ombre passa dans ses yeux quand une douleur aigue vrilla son dos. Raphaël et Ginny arrêtèrent aussitôt en le remarquant et le jeune français se pencha sur sa sœur.

: Raziel, ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Les autres se rapprochèrent tandis que Raziel restait figée dans la même position, la douleur la clouant sur place. Puis la douleur passa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et la française tomba sur le dos, haletante. Fleur fronça les sourcils et Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de la française avec inquiétude. Raziel se redressa en s'époussetant les manches avant de se tourner vers Ginny et Raphaël.

: Si j'arrive la première au château, vous aurez un gage, leur déclara-t-elle en se levant rapidement.

Les deux concernés la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, étonnés de la voir déjà debout après la douleur qu'elle venait visiblement d'éprouver devant eux. La française leur adressa un sourire rassurant.

: La douleur est partie, leur expliqua-t-elle d'une voix amusée. Et bientôt vous aurez un gage ! Ajouta-t-elle en se détournant pour courir vers le château.

Ginny et Raphaël bondir aussitôt pour essayer de la rattraper sous les yeux mi-étonnés mi-amusées des autres. Hermione se releva à son tour.

: Elle est souvent aussi… commença la préfète en chef en cherchant le mot adéquat.

: Gamine ? Termina Fleur avec un sourire. De temps en temps, oui.

: C'est si… soudain, fit Hermione en suivant Harry, Draco et Ron en compagnie de leur professeur.

: Pour tout te dire, Hermione, commença Fleur d'une voix sérieuse qui attira l'attention de la gryffondor. Son caractère imprévisible est un véritable bonheur dans ce genre de situation, fit-elle en faisant référence à la douleur passagère de la serpentard.

Hermione sourit pour montrer son accord et son sourire s'élargi encore d'avantage quand elle vit Raziel sur les marches du château avec un sourire étincelant accroché aux lèvres. Elle venait de remporter la course et les deux cadets du groupe la rejoignirent en lui tirant la langue. Arrivée à leur niveau, Fleur sourit à son tour avant de les suivre dans le hall, Hermione et les garçons sur les talons.

* * *

Le dîner était fini depuis longtemps et les élèves étaient tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. 

Hermione était allongée dans son lit mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Elle s'inquiétait énormément de l'inactivité apparente du lord noir et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Elle se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit avant de finalement s'asseoir sur les draps froissés. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, imaginant sans cesse les différentes façons dont pouvait mourir la française allongée dans son propre lit derrière elle. Sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux, Hermione se leva et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau le visage. Cela la calma assez pour qu'elle revienne dans la chambre en essayant de ne penser à rien.

Elle allait se recoucher dans son lit quand elle vit que la française s'était retournée pour l'observer de son propre lit. Hermione resta immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire entre s'expliquer ou se recoucher. Voyant son inquiétude, Raziel se redressa sur un coude.

: Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir masquer sa propre inquiétude pour la gryffondor.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais elle sentit les larmes revenir en entendant le ton de son amie. « Comme j'aimerai pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens. A quel point je t'aime. A quel point je m'inquiète pour toi… » Mais la gryffondor n'en fit rien et elle se recoucha avec un pâle sourire pour sa française.

Raziel fronça les sourcils et elle hésita. « Hermione, si jamais je te dis ce que je ressens, je crains que tu ne sois toi aussi visée par les attaques de Voldemort… Je crains plus que tout de te perdre, Mione… » Prenant finalement une décision, la française se leva le cœur battant, et elle contourna le lit de la gryffondor en silence. Une fois devant elle, elle constata que la gryffondor s'était endormie, une larme perlant à ses yeux. Raziel sourit tendrement devant la préfète et elle se pencha sans bruit pour essuyer délicatement la larme cristalline. Elle caressa la joue si douce de son amie avant de rejoindre silencieusement son propre lit, pensive.

« Est-ce que je pourrais t'avouer mes sentiments, un jour, Mione ? »

La française s'endormie à son tour, vaincue par la fatigue de son corps.

* * *

Raziel se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, couverte de sueur. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar dans lequel Hermione mourrait devant ses yeux, sous les regards impuissants de Dumbledore, McGonagal, Raphaël, Harry, Fleur, Draco et Ron, Ginny étant elle aussi blessée. Elle fut prise d'un vertige en revoyant le sang sur les crocs du serpent qui l'avait tuée et elle se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le conduit d'eau et s'aspergea le visage avec l'eau froide qui en coulait. Son cœur s'apaisait petit à petit mais les images la hantaient toujours. « C'était si réel… » Elle appuya la tête contre le miroir en face d'elle, tourmentée par le souvenir de ce cauchemar. 

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, elle arrêta le conduit d'eau et se sécha le visage avec une serviette. Elle expira profondément avant de revenir dans la chambre silencieuse. Elle se recoucha mais son sommeil était parti. Elle fixa le plafond de la chambre jusqu'au petit matin, incapable de se rendormir.

Quand la chambre s'éclaira légèrement avec le levé du soleil, Raziel se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle passa rapidement son ensemble de cuir blanc et elle sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle sortit du quartier des préfets en chef et elle prit le grand escalier pour descendre. Elle atteignit bientôt le grand hall et elle hésita à entrer dans la grande salle. « Je n'ais pas très faim de toute façon… » Elle s'avança donc vers les portes et elle sortit dans le parc s'intillantcouvert de rosée. Tout comme le hall, le parc était désert. « Il est trop tôt, on est dimanche… »

Elle s'avança vers le lac avant de bifurquer vers la forêt interdite sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Elle arriva devant les premiers arbres de la forêt sombre et elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. La française haussa les épaules avant de se rendre à la cabane de Hagrid, espérant que celui-ci serait debout. Elle frappa à la porte et elle attendit. Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse, elle compris que le demi géant était sûrement sorti et elle se résigna à l'attendre en s'asseyant sur les marches devant la porte.

Elle attendit une heure avant de voir le barbu apparaître sous les arbres de la forêt interdite, accompagné de Crockdur. Elle se releva et lui adressa un sourire un peu sombre qui intrigua le demi géant. Celui-ci, une fois devant elle, la salua d'un bonjour tonique avant de rentrer dans sa cabane. Crockdur s'était déjà couché dans son panier quand Raziel entra elle aussi. Hagrid referma la porte avant de lui proposer une tasse de thé. La française accepta avec un 'merci' préoccupé et le demi géant prépara le thé en vitesse. Une fois le liquide prêt, Hagrid apporta deux tasses blanches, les remplis, alla ranger la bouilloire à sa place et revint s'asseoir en face de la française.

: Assieds-toi, l'invita Hagrid en lui désignant le fauteuil en face de lui.

Raziel le remercia et elle prit place dans le fauteuil légèrement rongé par les mites. Le demi géant souffla sur sa tasse, attendant que la jeune fille prenne l'initiative. Mais Raziel avait les yeux dans le vague, fixant sa tasse sans y faire attention. Hagrid soupira avant de l'appeler doucement. La serpentard sursautaet elle posases yeux sur lui.

: Tu es ailleurs, lui fit remarquer le demi géant en souriant.

: Désolée, s'excusa la jeune française.

: Ce n'est rien, lui assura Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? Questionna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

: Je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez un serpent aux yeux dorés et aux écailles vertes plus grand que la moyenne, lui répondit sérieusement Raziel en le fixant de ses yeux glacés.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils à cette question.

: Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avant de répondre.

: C'est très important, répondit Raziel d'une voix tendue. C'est en rapport avec un rêve que j'ais fait.

: Un serpent vert aux yeux dorés plus grand que la moyenne, hein ? Répéta le demi géant pour être sûr.

Raziel hocha la tête pour confirmer et Hagrid fronça légèrement les sourcils en réfléchissant. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Raziel en profita pour boire son thé tranquillement. Elle posa un instant ses yeux sur Crockdur et le chien couché dans son panier remua un peu la queue. Elle sourit avant de revenir sur Hagrid, le souvenir de son cauchemar bien présent à l'esprit. Le demi géant releva les yeux en répondant.

: Je n'en vois qu'un qui correspond parfaitement à ta description, fit-il en avalant une autre gorgée, mal à l'aise.

: Et ? Quel est-il ? Demanda Raziel en baissant sa tasse.

: Le serpent de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, répondit Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

: Le serpent de Vold… S'étonna Raziel.

: Oui, la coupa Hagrid.

La serpentard laissa sa tasse reposer sur ses genoux, la fixant une fois de plus sans y faire attention. « Ce serpent est celui de Voldemort ? Alors s'était sans doute à moi qu'étaient destinés ses crocs… Pourtant c'est Hermione et Ginny qui étaient blessées. Je refuse qu'elles soient blessées par ma faute... »

: Raziel ? L'appela une nouvelle fois Hagrid. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

: Je crois que j'ais rêvé de ce serpent, cette nuit, répondit prudemment la serpentard en fixant le demi géant.

: Et que faisait-il ? Demanda sereinement Hagrid en buvant une autre gorgée de thé.

: Il…

Raziel revit les images du corps d'Hermione étendue au sol dans une mare de sang et elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle posa précipitamment sa tasse de thé sur la table avant de se lever avec la même urgence pour sortir. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et elle courut dehors avant de se plier en deux pour vomir. Hagrid sortit de sa cabane en catastrophe et il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se redressa, le teint pâle.

: Viens, lui dit le demi géant en la prenant par une épaule.

Il la ramena dans la cabane et lui donna un verre d'eau en se demandant quel genre de rêve pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil. Raziel prit le verre d'eau et le vida avant de se rasseoir, livide. Hagrid alla refermer la porte puis il revint vers elle.

: Ce rêve était affreux, se justifia la serpentard en fixant ses mains.

Voyant que la jeune fille était complètement crispée, Hagrid décida de changer de sujet. Il essaya de la distraire durant un bon moment. Il était presque midi lorsque Crockdur se dressa soudain sur ses pattes, en alerte. Hagrid le regarda faire et il allait lui demander ce qu'il avait quand le gros chien aboya bruyamment en courant vers la porte. Il gratta la porte avec force, entamant le bois usé de ses griffes. Entre deux aboiements, Hagrid et sa jeune invitée purent entendre des cris en provenance du parc.

Le demi géant se leva aussitôt, imité par Raziel, et il alla ouvrir la porte pour sortir, la française sur les talons. Crockdur s'élança vers le lac et Hagrid et Raziel furent stupéfaits en voyant ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du lac. Là-bas, prêt du chêne centenaire que la serpentard connaissait si bien, un énorme serpent vert attaquait les élèves qui passaient devant lui. En voyant ça, Hagrid lança un regard surpris à la française à côté de lui tandis que Raziel palissait à vu d'œil.

Le grand serpent avançait sans la moindre difficulté, aucun sort ne parvenant à le toucher. Ou plutôt, les sorts le touchaient mais ils semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur le reptile. Le professeur McGonagal apparut aux portes du château et elle sortit sa baguette avant de s'avancer vers le reptile géant pour venir en aide aux élèves, sans grand succès. La plupart des élèves présents dans le parc courraient vers le château avec des cris terrifiés.

Raziel fixa les formes devant le serpent, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ses amis qui combattent en vain le grand reptile. A côté d'elle, Hagrid fit de même et son souffle se coupa quand il reconnu la silhouette du survivant parmi le petit groupe.

: Harry ! S'exclama le demi géant en s'élançant vers le lieu du conflit, inquiet.

Raziel sentit ses jambes flancher sous elle en entendant Hagrid prononcer ce prénom. Elle se rattrapa à l'une des barrières en bois entourant la cabane d'Hagrid alors que les images de son rêve revenaient de plus belle. « Si Harry est là-bas, ça signifie que les autres y sont aussi… » Se dit Raziel en fermant les yeux pour effacer les images persistantes de son rêve. La serpentard se redressa, en proie au désespoir.

: Hermione !

Sans plus réfléchir, la serpentard s'élança à son tour vers le reptile, mortifiée à l'idée de perdre ne serais-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux. « Hermione… »

A lui seul, le grand reptile faisait régner un chaos impressionnant dans le parc de Poudlard. Personne n'arrivait à le stopper et ses crocs étaient rapides. Plus d'un élève passa près de la mort et certains furent blessés légèrement dans leur course folle pour se mettre à l'abri du serpent mortel. En cette matinée hivernale, le parc de Poudlard ressemblait à un champ de bataille miniature.

* * *

A suivre ! 

Pfiouuuuuu ! Voilà ce que j'appelle un chapitre éclair ! Trois jours pour l'écrire !

Et voilà, la fin du tome 1 est pour bientôt !

>>> Dernier chapitre : Où la guerre commence !

Bises tout le monde,

Lumenor.


	22. 21 L'Echo du Coeur partie I

(rentre sur la pointe des pixels sur en essayant de rester discrète) (sans succès)

Ah, euh… Salut tout le monde ! (sourire gêné)

Non, plus sérieusement, j'ais une bonne excuse (j'ai même un mot de mes parents, lol) J'ai déménagé et du coup, plus d'Internet depuis un mois et demi : la tuile…

Bref passons aux choses sérieuses : les reviews :

**POH** : lol c'est vrai que je vous ais fait attendre mais j'aime pas trop les histoires d'amour qui se vivent en une heure, dsl. Lol pas faut pour l'héroïne mais se ne sera pas aussi facile que ça pour nos héros, crois moi : mon esprit tordu est sur le coup . Ah, ce cher Draco… Pour lui on commence à connaître l'histoire à la fin du Tome 1. Hum… A la base, cette histoire est une trilogie, donc il reste encore deux Tomes (je suis tarée…). J'espère seulement ne pas vous perdre en route, on verra… Voilà ! Grosses bises POH !

**Ana **: Merci ! Et oui, le Voldy va bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses (ça va chauffer). Je pourrais peut-être réintroduire le quidditch plus tard, ça reste à voir (si vous le voulez ça posera pas de problème). La suite n'attend que tes yeux, lol. Grosses bises ana !

**Manion** : Ouaip… Ben j'ai intérêt à vite mettre le Tome 2 en ligne si je ne veux pas me prendre une pluie de tomates, moi. lol Et oui, la bataille de coussins était un piège mais l'attente va prendre fin, promis (petit sourire angélique) Arf… les cours… Je suis en terminale L, section arts plastiques (vachement intéressant, lol) Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, le dernier chap n'attend que toi ! Grosses bises Manion !

**Clara** : mdr ce chapitre va matérialiser pas mal d'attentes, à ce que je vois. Et bien, régales-toi, clara ! Grosses bises !

**Cornemuz** : Kaï ! Pas taper, cornemuz ! Pas taper ! Je sais que j'abuse mais je suis innocenteuuuhhhh ! lol Je n'avais plus internet. Pas ma faute… snif Voila la fin alors ne cri plus, stp… Grosses bises !

Note : ce chapitre est vraiment trop long (j'ai battu mon record !) faut dire que j'ai eu du temps pour l'écrire puisque je pouvais plus poster. J'ai donc décider de le couper en deux mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je poste les deux parties en même temps comme ça, vous aurez enfin la fin (du Tome 1).

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Chapitre 21 (Partie I) : L'Echo du Cœur.

* * *

Ce dimanche 16 décembre s'annonçait paisible. Le parc était inondé de lumière lorsque Hermione se réveilla vers les 10h00. Elle avait eut une nuit éprouvante peuplée de cauchemars en tout genre. Elle mit quelques minutes pour s'asseoir dans son lit et elle s'étira pour délasser les muscles de ses épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Raziel et fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'absence de la française. Son cœur suspendit son battement avant qu'elle ne se raisonne. « Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, les professeurs nous auraient prévenu… Et puis je le saurais de toute façon… »

Hermione se leva finalement au bout d'une demie heure à se prélasser sur son lit aux couleurs de gryffondor. Elle refit rapidement le lit avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, impatiente de prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et alla chercher des vêtements en attendant que celle-ci se remplisse. Elle hésita entre plusieurs tenues et elle opta finalement pour une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Contente de son choix, elle revint dans la salle de bain et referma le robinet une fois le bain prêt. Elle se déshabilla et se plongea dans le liquide bouillant avec délice.

Elle prit son temps et profita de se repos bien venu avant de sortir à regret du bac d'eau chaude après plusieurs minutes. Elle attrapa une serviette et commença à se sécher tout en inspectant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Satisfaite par l'image que lui renvoyait le verre poli, la préfète en chef passa les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis avant de ressortir de la salle de bain avec sa brosse à cheveux. Elle démêla ses longs cheveux châtains avant de les lisser consciencieusement. Elle alla reposer la brosse dans la salle de bain puis elle prit sa cape et sortit dans le petit salon des préfets en chef.

Le salon était désert et Hermione se rendit donc dans la grande salle en positionnant sa cape sur ses épaules. Elle passa par le grand escalier toujours aussi peu discipliné et se retrouva bientôt dans le hall. Plusieurs élèves entraient ou sortaient de la grande salle lorsqu'elle y entra malgré l'heure tardive (11h00). Elle observa les tables de serpentard et gryffondor pour savoir si ses amis étaient là avant de s'intéresser à la table des professeurs. Cette dernière était déserte. Quelques élèves de gryffondor encore à table firent signe à leur préfète en chef et elle leur répondit avant de ressortir. Elle revint dans le hall et s'intéressa à un groupe d'élèves discutant devant les sabliers des différentes maisons. Elle les écouta parler de leur futur et de Voldemort durant 10 minutes, intéressée, avant de sortir du château à la recherche de ses amis.

La préfète en chef retrouva son groupe d'amis sous le chêne centenaire. « J'aurai du m'en douter… » Se dit la gryffondor en empruntant une petite section du chemin de graviers qui faisait le tour du parc pour les rejoindre. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire aux lèvres en entendant Raphaël et Ginny se disputer gentiment à propos d'un devoir de métamorphose quelconque. Fleur, Harry, Draco et Ron accueillir la préfète en chef en lui rendant son sourire, eux aussi amusés par les deux cadets du groupe. Hermione prit place à la gauche de Fleur, le côté droit étant occupé par leur rouquine d'amie. La préfète s'inquiéta de l'absence de Raziel et son inquiétude monta en flèche quand Draco prit la parole.

: Raziel n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda le serpentard du groupe en posant des yeux étonnés sur la préfète en chef.

: Non, répondit Hermione ne fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais qu'elle était avec vous.

: Je ne l'ais pas vu de toute la matinée, les renseigna Ron.

: Moi non plus, renchéri le survivant en se redressant, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

: Personne ne sait où elle est ? Demanda Hermione avec une intonation anxieuse dans la voix.

: Je l'ais vu rentrer dans la cabane de Hagrid en me rendant à mon bureau ce matin, la tranquillisa Fleur avec un sourire serein. Ne t'en fais donc pas autant, elle ne risque rien, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Hermione se lever.

La préfète en chef se rassit et elle sentit ses joues se colorer doucement. Les autres ne le remarquèrent pas et elle reporta son attention vers Raphaël et Ginny, toujours en train de se chamailler, mais à propos de quidditch à présent. Fleur leva les yeux au ciel en les écoutant, exaspérée. Hermione retrouva son sourire et elle tourna un instant son regard vers la cabane de l'autre côté du lac. Comme tout semblait calme, elle revint vers les deux cadets pour constater que le jeune français tirait la langue à la rouquine. Son sourire s'élargit et elle entama une conversation avec Fleur pour passer le temps.

: Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à voir au programme ? Demanda la gryffondor en observant les tours aigues du château qui se découpaient sur le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages.

: Vous avez vu la plupart des créatures importantes, répondit Fleur en regardant la gryffondor. Il nous reste surtout des sortilèges à aborder, mais ça ne devrait pas être long. Cela nous laissera du temps pour que je vous fasse réviser avant les ASPICs, ajouta la demi vélane.

: Est-ce que nous verrons les sortilèges impardonnables ? Demanda Ron en se mêlant à la conversation.

: Oui, je dois vous préparer à les affronter et à les lancer, répondit Fleur en tournant son regard vers lui.

: A les lancer ? S'étonna Hermione en fixant leur jeune professeur.

: Oui, répondit Fleur avec une moue un peu septique. Dumbledore à insisté sur ce point : il veut que vous sachiez les lancer sans difficultés en prévision de la guerre, leur annonça la demi vélane.

: Est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose à propos de la guerre qui vient ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Fleur, anxieux.

: Pas grand-chose à par le fait que nous devrons nous attendre à tout, répondit Fleur avec une grimace en repensant au ton sinistre qu'avait employé le directeur de Poudlard.

Les plus vieux firent silence en méditant cette phrase tandis que les deux cadets continuaient inlassablement leurs chamailleries, amusés. Quelques feuilles mortes tombèrent du chêne et Hermione scruta une fois de plus la cabane de Hagrid dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Raziel. Il faisait un peu plus chaud qu'à son arrivée et la préfète en chef des gryffondor entreprit de défaire sa cape. Elle l'enleva et la posa à côté d'elle avant de relever les yeux dans l'intention d'observer le château en face d'elle. Elle les fixa cependant sur Draco sans comprendre en voyant que celui-ci la contemplait avec une expression terrifiée sur les traits. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'aperçu que Raphaël et Ginny s'étaient tu.

Elle garda les sourcils froncés en comprenant que Draco regardait quelque chose derrière elle et bientôt tout le groupe regarda dans la même direction que le serpentard. Hermione fit de même et elle sentit son sang se glacer. A côté d'elle, Fleur poussa un petit cri effrayé avant de se lever d'un bond en même temps que les autres. Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves présents dans le parc. Le grand serpent aux écailles vertes luisantes sortit soudain de l'ombre de la forêt et il se dressa de toute sa hauteur à une centaine de mètres devant le groupe d'Harry.

Les élèves du parc prirent des expressions ahuries avant de paniquer. Draco, Hermione et Fleur se retournèrent vers eux pour leur crier d'aller prévenir les professeurs et de se mettre à l'abri. Une large majorité obéit instantanément tandis que les quelques élèves de septième année présents dans le parc sortaient eux aussi leurs baguettes pour venir en aide au groupe d'amis en attendant les professeurs.

Harry fit prudemment reculer le groupe en reconnaissant Nagini, apeuré par le serpent de Voldemort. « J'aurai du me douter qu'il l'enverrait un jour… » Se reprocha le survivant en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Draco l'attira en arrière pour que les autres puissent le protéger. Plusieurs cris raisonnaient dans le parc, soit paniqués, soit autoritaires.

Le serpent se dressa une nouvelle fois de toute sa hauteur pour dominer le parc, recherchant la jeune humaine qu'il devait tuer. Ses pupilles dorées tombèrent sur le groupe du survivant et il siffla de mécontentement en voyant les baguettes des jeunes sorciers dehors. Un groupe d'élèves inconscients passa à cinquante mètres du serpent intimidant pour rejoindre le bon côté du lac. Le serpent sortit sa langue avant de s'élancer sur les malheureux élèves à une vitesse surprenante.

Fleur et Draco s'avancèrent vers le groupe d'élèves terrifiés pour les protéger du grand reptile en lui lançant des sortilèges d'entrave. Les sortilèges atteignirent le serpent mais ils n'eurent aucun effet sur celui-ci et il poursuivit les élèves en réduisant l'écart les séparant. Hermione s'avança pour lancer un sortilège de pétrification mais il fut tout autant inefficace.

Le professeur McGonagal apparut aux portes du château et elle s'élança vers les élèves pour les protéger du reptile. Elle lança un sortilège avancé permettant la suspension des facultés motrices mais même ce puissant sortilège n'eut aucun effet sur le grand écailleux. Le professeur de métamorphose sentit ses jambes trembler en voyant que le serpent se rapprochait de plus en plus du jeune Potter et de sa bande.

: RECULEZ ! Ordonna Minerva d'une voix angoissée en s'avançant d'un pas.

Plus loin derrière elle, Dumbledore apparut aux marches du château et il la rejoignit en lançant un Avada Kedavra sur le reptile. Le sortilège vert fila vers le serpent de Voldemort mais même le sortilège de la mort n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Nagini se dressa une fois encore à quelques dizaines de mètres du groupe du survivant, furieux. Hagrid arriva par le côté du lac opposé et il courut vers le survivant avec une vélocité insoupçonnée. Il atteignit le groupe et il attrapa Harry par le bras en passant à côté de lui, le forçant à courir avec lui vers les professeurs et le directeur. Le reste du groupe suivit le demi géant en catastrophe en dérapant sur l'herbe humide du parc, effrayé par la colère du reptile. Celui-ci reprit son avancée et Dumbledore s'avança pour couvrir la fuite des élèves et du demi géant. Il lança un second Avada mais celui-ci n'eut une fois de plus aucun effet sous les yeux médusés des professeurs derrière lui et des élèves rassemblés dans le hall aux portes grandes ouvertes.

Harry s'entrava les pieds et il se sentit tomber mais Hagrid le retint et Draco les rejoignit en accélérant pour l'aider à reprendre leur course folle vers le château. Ron et Raphaël étaient juste derrière eux ainsi que Fleur qui avait attrapé la main de Ginny sans se soucier des autres pour l'entraîner vers le château. Hermione fermait le groupe, sa baguette toujours en main. Ils avaient presque rejoins les professeurs lorsque Hermione glissa sur l'herbe couverte de rosée en laissant échapper un cri angoissé. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongée au sol.

: Miss Granger ! Cria d'une voix défaillante la directrice des gryffondors en s'avançant en compagnie de Dumbledore.

Ginny se retourna en l'entendant et elle se défit de la prise de Fleur pour retourner vers sa meilleure amie. La demi vélane s'arrêta à son tour et elle l'appela avec inquiétude avant de la poursuivre, le cœur douloureux.

: Ginny !

Le reste du groupe s'était lui aussi arrêter pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Hagrid repensa à Raziel et il se demanda où elle pouvait bien être en palissant d'inquiétude pour les jeunes femmes devant eux. Ginny se pencha sur Hermione pour l'aider à se relever mais le serpent était arrivé à leur niveau et il se dressa, prêt à frapper.

: Ginny ! S'écria Ron en courant vers sa sœur en voyant le serpent se tendre pour attaquer.

Le serpent plongea sur la jeune fille la gueule ouverte au moment ou Fleur arriva et poussa la jeune Weasley sur le côté. Le serpent mordit la chair et il sentit le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa gueule avant de relâcher sa proie. La demi vélane s'écroula au sol à côté d'Hermione, l'épaule droite trouée à deux endroits, sous les yeux consternés des élèves et des professeurs. Ginny se releva en criant le nom de la demi vélane, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Le serpent attira l'attention de tous en se dressant à nouveau pour attaquer, ses yeux dorés fixant la préfète en chef des gryffondors. McGonagal lança un sortilège de soin sur la demi vélane inconsciente entre les bras de Ginny et Dumbledore essaya de rejoindre la préfète en chef des gryffondors sous les yeux inquiets des élèves et des professeurs. Nagini plongea sur Hermione et celle-ci lui envoya une dernière fois le sortilège d'entrave en fermant les yeux.

Nagini reçu le sortilège dans l'œil et il recula en sifflant de rage à cause de la douleur. Il secoua la tête pour effacer les effets du sortilège tandis que Dumbledore se penchait sur la préfète en chef pour l'aider à se relever. Rogue fit apparaître un brancard et McGonagal fit l'éviter Miss Delacour pour la poser rapidement dessus avant de retourner vers le groupe du survivant en entraînant Ginny. Dumbledore et Hermione les suivirent eux aussi, profitant des effets du sortilège de la gryffondor pour s'éloigner.

Le serpent reprit ses esprits et il se lança sur Dumbledore et Hermione avec un sifflement de rage horriblement aigu. Harry et Raphaël coururent vers eux en criant.

: Attention !

Hermione et le directeur se retournèrent et le directeur posa une main sur l'épaule de la gryffondor avant qu'un bruissement furtif ne s'élève en direction du lac. Personne ne s'en préoccupa et Nagini se tendit pour attaquer, dressé au dessus des deux humains, sous les yeux affolés des élèves et des professeurs. Une fraction de seconde avant l'attaque, une forme blanche se jeta sur le serpent dans un rugissement assourdissant, le percutant de plein fouet avant qu'ils n'aillent rouler à plusieurs mètres de là. Le serpent se releva en sifflant en face de son nouvel adversaire. Les professeurs et les élèves tournèrent leur regard sur ce dernier et ils découvrirent avec ébahissement un superbe tigre blanc.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils avant de faire reculer tous les autres pour laisser le champ libre au tigre inconnu. Derrière lui, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron et Raphaël fixaient le superbe tigre sans ciller, soulagés en pensant que ce tigre parviendrait peut-être à les débarrasser du serpent. Hagrid, lui, observait la bête en se demandant d'où elle pouvait bien sortir. Derrière tout ce petit monde, Mme Pomfresh se pencha sur Fleur pour déterminer l'ampleur de la blessure, sous les yeux éteints de Ginny. Mme Chourave retourna au pas de course à l'intérieur du château pour allait prélever quelques plantes médicinales puissantes dans ses précieuses réserves. L'infirmière de Poudlard plaça plusieurs sortilèges de soin avancés sur la française inconsciente, faisant ralentir la vitesse de propagation du poison. Pomfresh, McGonagal et Rogue se détournèrent de la blessée stabilisée pour s'intéresser au combat qui se déroulait derrière eux.

Le serpent étudia son adversaire et il hésita avant de se décider à attaquer. « Je suis protégé des sortilèges mais pas des crocs et des griffes… Je dois juste trouver la fille et la tuer mais je ne la vois nulle part… » Le tigre interrompit les réflexions du reptile en s'élançant vers lui, les crocs découvert. Nagini esquiva l'attaque et il plongea pour mordre à son tour. Le tigre évita les crochets venimeux du serpent en faisant un bond sur le côté avant de lui donner un coup de griffes. Le serpent recula précipitamment en sentant les griffes acérées du tigre déchirer ses écailles et il se tint à distance respectueuse. « Si je ne peux pas tuer la fille, autant en tuer un maximum d'autres… »

Le serpent se détourna brusquement et il glissa à une vitesse fulgurante vers le groupe de sorciers présents un peu plus loin, fonçant sur le sorcier à la barbe blanche et sur celle qui lui avait lancé le sortilège dans l'œil. Le tigre s'élança à sa poursuite tandis que les élèves et les professeurs reculaient face au grand reptile. Celui-ci accéléra encore et il se propulsa soudainement sur la jeune humaine sous les yeux impuissants des autres. Le tigre surgit devant l'humaine en la bousculant et il reçu le coup de crochet à sa place avec un rugissement plaintif avant de se coucher sous le coup de la douleur. Le serpent abandonna l'idée de blesser l'humaine qui avait réussit à le ralentir un peu plus tôt puisqu'elle était protégée par le tigre blessé, et il se tourna vers le reste du groupe de sorciers. Ceux-ci s'élancèrent en courrant vers le château sous l'ordre de Dumbledore alors que de nombreux élèves ainsi que tous les professeurs lançaient des sortilèges en direction du serpent pour les protéger.

Le reptile fut ébloui par la pluie de sortilèges qui tomba sur lui et il s'arrêta. Beaucoup de sortilèges l'avaient touché et l'un d'entre eux avait atteint sa blessure causée par les griffes du tigre. Le serpent resta figé par le maléfice d'entrave durant quelques minutes. Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le tigre se releva en grondant sourdement, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une rage féroce. Sa blessure au flanc droit saignait sérieusement mais il n'y prêta pas attention en s'élançant une nouvelle fois vers le reptile surpris.

Les sorciers le suivirent des yeux et Hermione remercia tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour l'intervention du tigre sans lequel elle serait dans le même état que Fleur. La gryffondor se releva et elle entreprit de rejoindre ses amis en courant le plus vite possible, se demandant où était passée Raziel. « Où qu'elle soit, elle est sans doute plus en sécurité que nous. » Se rassura la préfète en chef. Harry et les autres lui demandèrent si elle allait bien et elle les rassura sur sa santé avant de reportait son attention sur le tigre et le serpent.

Les deux animaux se faisaient une fois de plus face, le tigre empêchant le serpent de passer pour qu'il n'atteigne pas le château et les humains. Le serpent chargea finalement le tigre en se disant que sa blessure devait sans doute l'affaiblir. Le félin blanc fit un écart agile pour éviter les crocs avant de répliquer immédiatement en mordant le reptile juste en dessous de la tête. Le serpent se tordit dans tous les sens avant de se défaire des mâchoires de son adversaire et il battit en retraite sans quitter des yeux le tigre qui grondait sourdement.

Nagini se détourna finalement, laissant la victoire au félin, et il glissa à toute vitesse vers les ombres de la forêt interdite pour s'y réfugier. Un silence complet prit place dans le parc tandis que les élèves et leurs professeurs observaient le tigre au pelage blanc teinté de rouge.

Le grand félin cessa de gronder avant de se tourner vers le groupe d'humains derrière lui. Il s'avança à petites foulées vers eux et ils le regardèrent faire sans oser réagir. Dumbledore laissa le tigre passer à côté de lui sans intervenir et les autres firent de même en l'observant intensément. Seul Hagrid ne prêtait pas tout à fait attention au félin, toute son attention fixée sur sa cabane. « Où es-tu, Raziel ? » Se demanda le demi géant inquiet avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur le félin, comme tous les autres.

Le tigre blanc s'avança vers la forme étendue de Fleur sous les yeux inquiets de Ginny. La rouquine voulu l'arrêter mais le félin la poussa sans effort sur le côté en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser. Ginny tomba rudement sur les fesses sans faire attention au sang de l'animal qui maculait sa manche gauche. Le tigre s'approcha de la demi vélane et Mme Pomfresh, McGonagal et Rogue, qui étaient les plus près, reculèrent avec incertitude. Le tigre renifla l'odeur du sang tandis que Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue se tenaient derrière, prêts à intervenir si jamais le tigre attaquait.

Ce dernier posa sa patte droite sur la blessure de Fleur et une lumière blanche l'entoura. Subjugués, les élèves et leurs professeurs virent la blessure se cicatriser lentement sous l'influence de la lumière.

: Mais que… commença Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils, craignant de comprendre enfin.

Hagrid avait la même expression que le directeur de Poudlard. « Ce pourrait-il que… »

La lumière disparut et le tigre se renversa sur le flanc gauche en haletant. Fleur ouvrit les yeux sous les yeux soulagés de ses amis et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le tigre. La demi vélane fut passablement surprise de voir un tigre blessé couché à côté d'elle. Les contours du grand félin devinrent flous et son anatomie changea soudain lentement, prenant peu à peu les traits d'un humain. Le souffle leur manqua quand ils découvrirent Raziel étendue au sol dans sa tenue de cuir blanc, le flanc droit déchiré.

Dumbledore perdit toutes ses couleurs et il se jeta sur la française inconsciente pour s'assurer qu'elle respire. Mme Pomfresh lança immédiatement un puissant sortilège de soin tandis que la jeune fille était installée sur un brancard par Rogue et McGonagal. Tous les professeurs étaient livides.

Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de la jeune française, Harry et ses amis la contemplèrent sans un mot, effarés. Raphaël n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que sa sœur avait repris forme humaine, éberlué. « Alors votre secret, c'était ça ? » Se dit le jeune français en sentant une grosse larme rouler sur sa joue gauche. « Raziel… » Raphaël s'assit brusquement en sentant ses jambes le lâcher, mortellement inquiet pour sa sœur. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva les yeux sur une Fleur elle aussi soucieuse. Il se jeta dans ses bras en fermant les yeux, priant pour que sa sœur se rétablisse encore une fois. « Une dernière fois ! Je vous promets de mieux la surveiller à l'avenir mais je vous en supplie, ne me l'enlevez pas ! » Pensa désespérément le français secoué de sanglots dans les bras de Fleur.

Derrière lui, Draco rassurait Harry d'une voix douce mais tremblante. Ron et Ginny observaient tous les deux Fleur et Raphaël, avec des airs compatissants pour le français, eux aussi inquiets pour la française. Ginny avait l'impression que la serpentard lui avait rendue la vie en sauvant la demi vélane du poison. Hermione était toujours debout, les yeux braqués sur la française inconsciente que les professeurs avaient soulevée pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Hagrid, debout derrière la gryffondor, lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Hermione sursauta en se retournant et il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

: Ca va aller ? Demanda le demi géant à la préfète en chef.

: Pourquoi a-t-elle fait une telle chose ? Demanda à son tour Hermione d'une voix furieuse.

Elle était en colère contre la serpentard qui ne cessait de mettre sa vie en danger pour les protéger. La française aux cheveux bleu clair savait pourtant bien qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir arrêter Voldemort mais elle continuait quand même à se mettre en danger. Hermione était vraiment furieuse pour le comportement inconscient de la serpentard et pour les frayeurs qu'elle ne cessait de lui faire. Son ton virulent attira l'attention des autres et ils écoutèrent la réponse du demi géant.

: Elle est venue me voir, ce matin, commença-t-il tandis qu'ils hochaient la tête en signe de connaissance. Elle était bouleversée par un rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit, fit-il.

: Quel rêve ? Demanda Raphaël en se relevant tandis que Ginny s'approchait de Fleur pour la serrer dans ses bras avec un soulagement sans borne, ivre de bonheur.

Le parc était à présent déserté : les professeurs s'occupaient tous de Raziel et les élèves étaient tous rentrés dans le château, passablement préoccupés par leur avenir proche.

: Un rêve horrible apparemment puisqu'elle n'a même pas pu me le raconter : elle a été malade rien qu'en y repensant, répondit Hagrid. Mais elle m'a dit que dans son rêve, le serpent de Voldemort était présent, précisa-t-il en fixant Harry.

: Nagini ? Souffla Harry. Elle savait qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui ?

: Peut-être pas mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle a fait un rêve le concernant juste avant qu'il n'attaque, réfléchi à voix haute le demi géant en se caressant la barbe. C'est une drôle de coïncidence…

: Et si c'était l'un de ses pouvoirs ? Proposa Ron en observant Hagrid.

Les autres se turent en y réfléchissant tandis que Ginny enlaçait toujours le professeur de dcfm d'une étreinte forte, les yeux toujours humides. Fleur lui rendait son étreinte avec une expression soucieuse accrochée au visage. Hermione soupira avant de se détourner pour aller récupérer sa cape sous le vieux chêne. Elle était toujours en colère contre la serpentard et son esprit revint sur les évènements récents tandis qu'elle ramassait sa cape noire. « Raziel… Tu n'es qu'une imbécile ! » Pensa Hermione en revoyant le combat, les larmes aux yeux. « Raziel… » Elle revit la façon dont Raziel l'avait protégée du grand serpent tout en étant blessée et une larme solitaire coula sur l'une de ses joues. « Raziel, tu as fait passer ma vie avant la tienne… Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! » Reprocha la gryffondor avant de courir vers le château pour se rendre à l'infirmerie sans un mot, au bord des larmes.

Ses amis la regardèrent passer devant eux sans comprendre mais ils la suivirent, eux aussi voulaient savoir comment allait la française.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, celle-ci lui rappela une ruche en pleine activité tant l'agitation était grande autour de la française. La gryffondor découvrit la française allongée dans un lit, le teint livide, et elle s'avança un peu. Dumbledore essayait tant bien que mal d'aider l'infirmière mais il ne réussissait qu'à énerver cette dernière et elle l'envoya s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle au bout de quelques minutes exaspérantes. Mme Chourave entra soudain dans la salle, suivit de près par Harry et les autres, les bras chargés de plantes. Dumbledore se leva pour les aider à se défaire des plantes et Pomfresh ordonna au professeur Rogue de préparer un baume spéciale dont elle lui fournit la liste des éléments et leur quantité. 

Le maître de potion fit apparaître un chaudron et il disposa les différents ingrédients sur un lit proche. Il posa ses yeux sur le groupe d'amis de la jeune serpentard et il leur fit signe d'approcher. Il leur donna à chacun une plante et leur demanda de les découper suivant une procédure rigoureuse. Hermione prit sa plante en haussant un sourcil décontenancé avant de sortir sa baguette pour obéir. Elle entendit alors la conversation entre le directeur, McGonagal et Pomfresh.

: La blessure et grave mais je peux la soigner sans réel difficulté. Le problème, c'est le poison qui circule dans ses veines, leur expliqua l'infirmière en lançant un regard inquiet à l'inconsciente.

: Vous ne pouvez pas le faire disparaître ? Demanda McGonagal d'une voix étonnée.

: Non, répondit l'infirmière d'une voix désolée. Ce venin n'est pas naturel. Il a été modifié et le sortilège antipoison ne fonctionne pas avec lui…

: De quoi auriez-vous besoin ? Demanda d'une voix pressant Dumbledore.

: La seule chose qui pourrait l'annuler serait du sang de licorne, répondit Pomfresh. Sans cet ingrédient, je crains que le baume que nous préparons ne soit pas très efficace…

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite, le professeur Rogue l'interrompant en lui criant presque dans l'oreille.

: Faites attention à ce que vous faîtes, Miss Granger ! S'énerva Rogue lorsque la baguette de la préfète en chef faillit l'éborgner.

: Désolée, professeur Rogue, lui répondit Hermione en lui fourrant la plante découpée dans les mains sans prêter attention à ses protestations.

La préfète en chef se précipita vers la porte en rangeant sa baguette sous les yeux étonnés des tous les autres. Hermione courut vers le hall et elle le traversa avant de monter l'escalier à toute vitesse, sans faire attention aux élèves qu'elle bousculait. Elle reprit un autre escalier et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui donnait accès au salon des préfets en chef. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avec la même urgence. La gryffondor entra dans sa chambre comme une tornade pour y chercher la fiole de cristal. Constatant qu'elle ne la retrouvait plus, elle sortit sa baguette.

: Accio, fiole de cristal ! Lança la préfète énervée.

La fiole sortie de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et elle l'attrapa au vol avant de repartir aussitôt vers l'infirmerie.

Elle entra dans la salle surpeuplée en se pliant en deux, la respiration saccadée par sa course dans le château. Les autres la regardèrent s'approcher de l'infirmière et lui donner une fiole en cristal aux reflets argentés. Hermione récupéra un peu sa respiration avant d'expliquer à l'infirmière de Poudlard ce que contenait la fiole.

: C'est du sang de licorne, fit Hermione en retrouvant un rythme cardiaque normal.

Pomfresh alla aussitôt rejoindre Rogue et les autres pour incorporer le précieux liquide. Hagrid, McGonagal et Dumbledore s'approchèrent de la préfète en chef des gryffondors avec des sourcils légèrement froncés.

: Où est-ce que tu as eu ce sang de licorne, Hermione ? Demanda d'une voix soupçonneuse le gardien des lieux et des clés de Poudlard.

: J'aimerai moi aussi le savoir, Miss Granger, fit McGonagal d'une voix circonspecte.

: C'est l'une des démones du trio qui l'a donnée à Raziel, expliqua Hermione avant de préciser : Sang, je crois…

: Et bien nous pourrons l'en remercier, fit Dumbledore en jetant un regard à la française inconsciente avant de se diriger vers Raphaël.

Hermione et McGonagal le suivirent.

: Est-ce que tu savais que ta sœur était une Animagus non déclarée ? Demanda le directeur au jeune française.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation en terminant de découper sa plante. Il donna son travail fini à Rogue avant de lever les yeux sur le directeur.

: Je savais que grand-mère entraînait Raziel mais je ne pensais pas que c'était pour ça, fit Raphaël d'une voix perplexe en venant près du lit de sa sœur.

Le jeune français tira une chaise vers lui et il s'assit à la gauche du lit en prenant la main de sa sœur dans les siennes. Les autres le laissèrent faire sans un mot. Hermione fit un violent effort pour ne pas le rejoindre et caresser les cheveux de la française comme elle en mourrait d'envie depuis quelques minutes. Pomfresh poussa une exclamation victorieuse devant le chaudron et elle préleva une quantité de baume pour l'appliquer sur le flanc droit de la française. Le mélange recouvrit les plaies béantes et la chaire se reforma sous leurs yeux. Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie se rapprochèrent en espérant que le baume de Pomfresh fasse effet.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que la française ne bouge la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ouvrit les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de les refermer, à nouveau inconsciente. Pomfresh poussa un soupir soulagé en retournant devant le chaudron.

: Elle n'est plus en danger, leur annonça-t-elle d'une voix moins tendue.

Tous les autres soupirèrent en écho en se détendant légèrement. Pomfresh récupéra le reste du baume et elle le confia à Dumbledore avant de ranger la pièce. L'infirmière alla à son bureau et elle en ressortit peu de temps après vêtue de sa cape de voyage. Elle se dirigea vers le directeur de Poudlard avant de prendre la parole.

: Comme vous le savez, je dois assister à un séminaire médicale dans le sud de l'Italie, fit Pomfresh en fixant Dumbledore. Je vous conseille de remettre Miss Riel dans sa chambre sous la surveillance de Miss Granger.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe d'accord tandis qu'Hermione sursautait.

: Le baume que je vous ais confié doit être appliqué chaque matin sur la blessure jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus, recommanda l'infirmière d'une voix autoritaire. Miss Granger, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers la gryffondor attentive. Je vous confie cette tâche.

: Pourquoi moi ? Demanda la préfète en chef des gryffondors d'une voix étonnée.

: Parce que vous dormez dans la même chambre, Miss Granger, tout simplement, répondit l'infirmière avec exaspération.

Hermione rougit en se rendant compte que sa question était plutôt idiote.

: Je vous ais laissé toutes les potions dont vous aurez besoin dans mon bureau et Mme Chourave connais certains sortilèges de soin, j'espère que cela suffira, fit Mme Pomfresh avec une légère anxiété dans la voix.

: Mais oui, la tranquillisa Dumbledore en lui adressant un sourire. Dépêchez-vous ou vous allez être en retard, PomPom.

La sorcière acquiesça et elle sortit de la pièce en leur faisant un signe d'adieu. Ils y répondirent avant que Rogue ne poursuive.

: Bien, vous autres, fit-il en regardant les élèves. Vous pouvez sortir. Nous allons amener Miss Riel dans sa chambre, vous pourrez la voir plus tard.

En disant cela, McGonagal entraîna les élèves dehors et elle les suivit.

: Veillez bien sur elle, leur conseilla-t-elle d'une voix préoccupée avant de prendre le chemin de son bureau.

Ses élèves hochèrent la tête avec vigueur avant de revenir dans le hall sans savoir quoi faire. Ils retournèrent dans le parc mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envi de revenir près du chêne. Ils entamèrent donc une promenade en attendant de pouvoir visiter leur amie blessée.

* * *

Raziel sortit de son inconscience une semaine plus tard, le samedi 22 décembre, au beau milieu de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre mal éclairée par les rayons lunaires, elle découvrit une Hermione en larmes assise sur le bord du lit de la préfète en chef. La serpentard se tourna vers elle et elle se redressa sur un coude en l'observant silencieusement, faisant abstraction de la douleur. La gryffondor sécha ses larmes après quelques minutes et elle leva les yeux sur son amie. Elle resta immobile en percevant le regard de la française posé sur elle avant de se détourner pour se coucher sans un mot. 

Raziel fronça les sourcils mais elle comprenait le comportement de son amie : elle avait perçu la lueur de reproche dans les yeux chocolat de son amie et cela la chagrinait. Elle se redressa sur son lit pour tester la résistance de la peau récemment formée de son flanc droit. La blessure lui fit mal mais rien d'inquiétant ne se passa. Raziel se leva donc avec précaution, son cœur s'emballant lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur la forme allongée de la gryffondor. Hermione le sentit en elle et elle se retourna pour voir ce que fabriquait la française. Elle se releva rapidement en voyant la serpentard debout et elle s'avança vers elle avec la ferme intention de la remettre au lit mais Raziel l'arrêta.

: Hermione, attends, demanda Raziel en la fixant dans les yeux. Excuses-moi, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux face à la colère irradiant de son amie.

: T'excuser ? S'exclama Hermione avec une colère mal contenue. Tu crois que si je t'excuse tu ne recommenceras pas ? Tu as faillit te faire tuer, Raziel ! Tu es complètement inconsciente ! S'emporta Hermione sans pouvoir s'arrêter maintenant qu'elle était lancée, des larmes brouillant sa vue. Tu es la plus importante et la plus imprudente de nous tous, Raziel ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si tu meurs, c'est toute la planète que tu condamnes ?

: Alors je dois regarder ceux que j'aime mourir pour ne pas mettre en danger tous les autres ? S'emporta à son tour la serpentard avec une expression rageuse. J'ai déjà perdu trois êtres chers sans pouvoir les protéger ! Je ne resterais pas inactive si je peux faire quelque chose !

: Et que feras-tu pour nous protéger une fois que tu seras morte, Raziel ! Continua Hermione sur le même ton en tremblant.

Raziel resta muette devant la gryffondor visiblement bouleversée.

: Cela fait une semaine que tous le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Une semaine que ton frère pleure tous les soirs ! Lui lança sans aucun tact la gryffondor furieuse en sentant ses larmes lui échapper.

La serpentard fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur se serrer, les paroles de la gryffondor ayant atteint leur cible. Hermione baissa la tête en fermant les poings, laissant ses larmes évacuer toute la douleur, la colère, l'angoisse et le remord qu'elle avait accumulé durant sa longue semaine de veille au chevet de la française inconsciente.

: Je commençais à croire que tu ne te réveillerai plus jamais ! Acheva finalement plus doucement Hermione avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Le cœur de la serpentard manqua un battement lorsqu'elle compris que la gryffondor avait été mortellement inquiète pour elle. Raziel sentit sa colère s'envoler subitement et elle s'avança d'un pas pour prendre la gryffondor en face d'elle dans ses bras, la serrant doucement contre elle. Hermione resta pétrifiée entre les bras de son amie, stupéfaite par ce revirement de situation de la part de la française. Raziel reprit la parole d'une voix bien plus calme.

: Hagrid vous a parlé de mon rêve ? Lui demanda-t-elle en murmurant à son oreille gauche.

Hermione fronça les sourcils sans comprendre le lien avant de répondre. Elle était vraiment très troublée par la proximité de la serpentard.

: Oui, répondit-elle en murmurant à son tour, incertaine.

: Dans mon rêve, c'était toi que le serpent avait tué, lui souffla la française d'une voix douloureuse, frissonnant en revoyant la scène.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle réentendit la voix d'Hagrid dans son esprit en entendant les paroles de son amie. « -… _: elle a été malade rien qu'en y repensant_. »

: C'est pour ça que j'ais agit de la sorte, termina Raziel en desserrant son étreinte pour retourner vers son lit.

La gryffondor oublia sa colère à son tour en comprenant que la serpentard avait également eu peur pour elle. Elle retint la française et celle-ci se tourna vers elle, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Hermione se rapprocha timidement avec un tendre sourire.

: Raziel, murmura-t-elle doucement en levant une main pour effacer les larmes de son amie.

La française releva les yeux sur elle, souriant légèrement à travers ses larmes. Hermione laissa sa main sur la joue de la serpentard et elle la lui caressa avec hésitation.

: Raziel… commença-t-elle avant d'être arrêtée par la serpentard.

Celle-ci lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire avec un doux sourire. Elle fit glisser sa main sur la joue de la gryffondor avant de la passer dans sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle. La française posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione sans prévenir et la gryffondor ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de l'entourer le plus naturellement du monde de ses bras, comme si elle avait fait cela toute se vie, étonnée mais ravie. Jamais Hermione n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir dans les bras de Ron pour un simple baiser. Elle sentit son esprit chavirer et elle entrouvrit la première les lèvres pour passer sa langue sur les lèvres de la française. Celle-ci sourit avant de se reculer un peu.

: Hermione, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse. Je… J'ais peur de ce qui va suivre ce baiser…

: Pourquoi ? Demanda la gryffondor en desserrant l'étau de ses bras autour de la française avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

: Vous risquez tellement en restant à nos côtés, murmura la serpentard en détournant le visage vers la fenêtre avec inquiétude.

: Raziel…

Hermione lui prit le menton d'une main et elle la fit se tourner vers elle. La gryffondor plongea son regard dans celui de la serpentard en passant affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux coupés courts.

: Tu n'as pas à craindre pour nos vies, la rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Nous savons nous défendre et de plus, ajouta-t-elle en devançant son amie. C'est vous que Voldemort essaye de tuer, pas nous…

Raziel poussa un soupir mais elle s'abstint de répondre, ne voulant pas se disputer encore une fois avec celle qui occupait une grande partie de son coeur. Elle retourna son sourire à la gryffondor et elle attrapa la main qui lui caressait les cheveux depuis tout à l'heure. Elle porta la main de la gryffondor à ses lèvres et elle l'embrassa sensuellement. Hermione sourit face à son manège, ravie.

: J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes, déclara la gryffondor dans un murmure presque inaudible en attirant la française à elle de son autre main.

: Une personne saine d'esprit ne peut te rejeter, Hermione, répliqua sérieusement Raziel entre deux baisers sur le dos de sa main.

Hermione se sentit rougir sous le compliment de son amour et elle lui fit relever la tête. Raziel la regarda avec une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux.

: Promet-moi d'être plus prudente, Raziel, chuchota la gryffondor.

: Je te le promets, répondit Raziel en un murmure. « Mais jamais je ne le serai si tu es en danger, Mione… »

Hermione poussa un léger soupir soulagé avant de passer ses deux mains dans le dos de la française en une caresse légère pour l'attirer à elle. Raziel se laissa docilement faire tandis qu'Hermione poursuivait.

: Sais-tu réellement comment contrôler tes pouvoirs ?

: La réponse est-elle réellement urgente ? Répliqua d'une voix chaude la française en frôlant les lèvres de la gryffondor des siennes.

Hermione se sentit parcourue d'un délicieux frisson et Raziel l'entoura à son tour de ses bras, le souffle court. Elles se fixaient sans rien dire, défiant chacune l'autre de faire le premier pas. N'y tenant plus, Hermione s'avança finalement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la serpentard. Cette dernière lui répondit aussitôt en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à la langue de la gryffondor. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et elle accueillit la langue de Raziel avec impatience. Leurs langues se lièrent enfin et elles se sentirent toutes deux emporter par ce puissant baiser. Hermione prit le visage de Raziel à deux mains et la serpentard resserra son étreinte sur elle. Elles s'embrassaient avec une passion mal contenue : cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles rêvaient en silence de ce baiser.

Ce premier baiser sulfureux fut suivit de nombreux autres. Elles restèrent environ une heure au centre de la pièce à s'embrasser comme des adolescentes. Raziel stoppa un nouvel assaut de la gryffondor avec un petit sourire sans que son amie comprenne. La française entraîna Hermione vers son lit et elle l'allongea dessus sans que la gryffondor ait le temps de réagir. Hermione se sentit une fois de plus rougir lorsque la serpentard s'allongea à son tour sur le lit à la gaughe de la gryffondor. En vérité, Raziel était plus allongée sur la gryffondor que sur le matelas moelleux et le bas ventre de la française s'enflamma. Elle observa la rougeur des joues de son amie et elle lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé mi-rassurant en lui caressant doucement la joue droite. Hermione se détendit un peu avant que Raziel ne reprenne le contrôle de ses lèvres. La gryffondor ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir.

Un feu incontrôlable s'était allumé en Hermione et la façon dont Raziel l'embrassait ne faisait rien pour l'éteindre. Les lèvres de la française glissèrent soudain vers le cou d'Hermione mais la gryffondor ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se redressa pour prendre le contrôle, manquant de faire tomber sa compagne. La préfète en chef agrippa le large t-shirt de la française pour l'attirer plus près tandis que cette dernière tentait d'embrasser le cou de la brune. Hermione imprima un profond baiser sur les lèvres de la française et celle-ci passa ses mains dans le dos de la gryffondor dans l'intention de le lui caresser. Une décharge traversa le dos d'Hermione lorsque les doigts de Raziel tracèrent des arabesques dans son dos et la gryffondor resta un moment figée par le plaisir de cette simple caresse. Raziel en profita pour l'allonger complètement sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur elle.

Sans un mot, elles se regardèrent tendrement, un sourire illuminait les traits de la gryffondor tandis que Raziel caressait les cheveux d'Hermione avec un sourire charmé. Des larmes apparurent soudain dans les yeux de la gryffondor, stoppant la main de Raziel sur les cheveux bruns de son amie.

: Hermione ? L'appela doucement Raziel en fronçant les sourcils.

: Tu m'as fait tellement peur, murmura d'une voix brisée Hermione en la serrant fortement dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans le cou de la française.

Raziel ne savait pas quoi répondre alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, l'embrasser de toute la force de son amour. Hermione en oublia ses larmes et elle s'apaisa, fixant la serpentard en silence. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Délicatement, la française porta la main d'Hermione vers son cœur avant de la poser contre sa poitrine. Hermione sentit les battements forts et réguliers du cœur de la française.

: Je suis là et je suis en pleine forme, Mione, lui souffla Raziel en maintenant sa main contre son cœur.

Hermione se détendit un peu tandis que Raziel libérait sa main. La gryffondor ne pût s'empêcher de faire glisser sa main vers le sein de la française et elle le frôla timidement. Elle leva les yeux sur Raziel pour voir sa réaction et constata que la serpentard avait apprécié. Raziel ne laissa pas le temps à la gryffondor de répéter le geste en plongeant une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Alors que le baiser accaparait toutes ses pensées, Hermione sentit une main se poser sur l'un de ses seins. Elle rompit le baiser avec un sursaut surpris, fixant la serpentard avec une certaine gêne. Raziel retira aussitôt sa main, incertaine.

: Si tu n'est pas prête, on arrête, lui dit-elle en reculant un peu.

Hermione la retint, ne supportant pas de la voir s'éloigner.

: Non, reste ! Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas ! Répliqua la gryffondor soudain prise par une bouffée d'angoisse concernant la française.

Raziel fronça les sourcils sans comprendre avant de revenir docilement s'allonger contre elle. Hermione se tourna vers la française et elle lui prit la main.

: Je ne veux plus te voir loin de moi, souffla doucement la gryffondor en observant la main de Raziel pour éviter son regard. C'est si… douloureux…

Raziel laissa naître un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de relever la tête de son amie d'une main tendre. La gryffondor se sentit à nouveau rougir face aux yeux polaires de la française mais elle soutint son regard. Raziel dessina d'un doigt le contour de ses lèvres avant de répondre à la demande informulée de la brune.

: Nous serons toujours ensemble, murmura solennellement la française avec une expression tendre sur le visage.

: Raziel…

: Je te le promets, Hermione. Toi et moi. Toujours…

Une larme de bonheur roula doucement sur la joue de la gryffondor. Raziel s'approcha de la larme et elle l'effaça d'un chaste baiser sur la joue de son amie. Hermione passa une main derrière sa tête et elle la retint contre elle avant de l'enlacer étroitement, la tête enfouit dans le cou de la française. Celle-ci la laissa faire et elle l'entoura à son tour de ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Finalement, Raziel s'écarta un peu dans l'espoir d'apaiser son bas-ventre devenu douloureux mais elle découvrit que la gryffondor s'était endormie entre ses bras. Un sourire attendrit échappa à la jeune fille. Elle se pencha pour caresser la joue de son amie de ses lèvres.

: J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mon cœur, murmura Raziel à l'oreille de la dormeuse avant de s'endormir à son tour dans les bras de la gryffondor.

* * *

(Suite dans la partie II) ;D 


	23. 21 L'Echo du Coeur partie II

Pitite note : désolée pour les lemons, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. Je n'arrivais pas à les faire comme je voulais donc je les ai laissé tel quel. Sorry.

* * *

Chapitre 21 (Partie II) : L'Echo du Cœur.

* * *

Ginny suivait les mouvements nerveux de Fleur du lit de cette dernière.

La jeune Weasley s'était déshabillée depuis une heure environ et elle s'était allongée dans le lit de Fleur en attendant celle-ci. La demi vélane était allé prendre des nouvelles de Raziel juste après la fin du dîner et elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

C'est bien plus tard que Fleur revint dans sa chambre sous les yeux impatients de la jeune fille. Il était environ vingt-trois heures. Celle-ci allait lui sauter au cou lorsque la voix inquiète de la demi vélane s'éleva dans la chambre silencieuse.

: Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée. C'est de plus en plus inquiétant…

Ginny avait aussitôt réintégré le lit en l'entendant avec un soupir mi-exaspéré mi-inquiet.

Elle regardait donc la demi vélane faire les cents pas au centre de la chambre depuis une bonne demi heure lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à intervenir. La plus jeune Weasley se leva puis elle se dirigea vers leur professeur de dcfm avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec fermeté pour la maintenir en place.

: Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, Fleur, fit la jeune rouquine d'une voix apaisante. Moi aussi. Nous sommes tous dans le même cas mais nous ne pouvons rien pour elle. Pomfresh nous as affirmé qu'elle était sauvée alors nous devrions nous préoccuper d'autre chose…

: Et de quoi ? Demanda d'une voix abattue la demi vélane.

: Tu pourrais t'occuper de moi, par exemple, suggéra en rougissant la rouquine.

Fleur lui lança un regard surpris et la jeune fille essaya de se justifier en bafouillant. Voyant son embarras, la demi vélane la fit taire d'un baiser. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Ginny se jeta au cou de la française pour l'enlacer fortement. Fleur remarqua une lueur de crainte dans les yeux de la rouquine et elle l'interrogea sur la raison de cette crainte.

: Que t'arrive-t-il, Gin ? Demanda doucement la blonde.

: Je te croyais morte, Fleur, sanglota la gryffondor secouée de tremblements incontrôlables.

Le demi vélane resta muette. Elle avait presque oublié la morsure du serpent.

: Je te croyais morte, répéta Ginny en la broyant presque dans ses bras.

: Ginny, souffla Fleur en desserrant gentiment l'étreinte de la rouquine.

La demi vélane l'attira vers le lit et elle la fit s'asseoir avant de prendre place à côté d'elle. La française passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille en souriant faiblement. La peur qui lui avait arraché le cœur lorsque sa rouquine faisait face au serpent dressé revint dans sa mémoire et son cœur rata un battement. Ginny bougea à côté d'elle, la ramenant au présent.

: Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Fleur. Si Raziel ne t'avait pas sauvée, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie…

La voix de la rouquine tremblait et une larme perla à ses paupières. Fleur fronça les sourcils, plus pour les paroles de la jeune fille que pour la larme.

: Ginny, je ne pouvais faire autrement, se défendit d'une voix incrédule la demi vélane. Je ne pouvais pas regarder les crocs de ce maudit serpent s'enfoncer dans ta chair sans rien faire. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, Gin, mais ne me demande pas cela…

La rouquine baissa la tête en signe d'accord. Elle ne pouvait contredire la demi vélane : si les rôle avaient été inversés, elle aurait sans doute agit de la même façon. Avec un soupir elle se tourna vers Fleur.

: Il n'empêche, Fleur. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette douleur destructrice, souffla la rouquine en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la demi vélane. Elle me rappelle trop Charlie, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Fleur resta muette une nouvelle fois, ne sachant que répondre. Elle décida de garder le silence et leva simplement la tête de la jeune gryffondor afin de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Ginny lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de passer une main sur le cou de la demi vélane. Celle-ci frissonna à la caresse puis elle se pencha pour embrasser la rouquine qui lui répondit immédiatement avec fougue. Surprise par l'entrain de sa jeune compagne, Fleur se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ginny l'observa un instant sans comprendre avant que la demi vélane ne l'attrape par le poignet pour l'attirer vers elle. Ginny se retrouva à moitié allongée sur la française, rouge comme une tomate. Elle avança presque timidement une main vers la joue de la demi vélane souriante. Alors qu'elle lui caressait doucement l'épaule, le souvenir de la blessure et du sang revint et la jeune Weasley en oublia totalement sa timidité. La jeune fille se jeta sur une Fleur étonné mais en tout point ravie.

La jeune Weasley embrassa son aînée sans se soucier des règles de la bienséance. En clair, la jeune fille dévora presque les lèvres de son amour. Celle-ci lui répondit avec un peu plus de retenue mais tout autant de passion. Les deux amoureuses ne cessaient de rejouer la scène du baiser lorsque Fleur stoppa l'une des mains baladeuses de la rouquine sur l'un de ses seins.

: Tu es sûre d'être prête ? Demanda d'une voix taraudée la demi vélane légèrement défaite.

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de répondre par la parole mais elle se redressa avant d'enlever avec pas mal de sous entendus le haut de son ensemble de nuit. La rouquine envoya valser le vêtement à travers la pièce tandis que les yeux de la demi vélane étaient irrémédiablement attirés par les seins dévoilés de sa compagne. Un feu de forêt s'embrasa chez la demi vélane. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Ginny s'allongea de tout son long sur la française pour réclamer un autre baiser. Fleur le lui accorda volontiers avant de faire glisser ses mains sur la peau nue de la rouquine. Elle caressa d'abord sa nuque, puis son dos, ses reins, elle remonta vers les épaules avant de prendre la tête de Ginny à deux mains pour lui donner un baiser magistral.

Encore pantelante et essoufflée par ce dernier baiser, la rouquine ne résista pas lorsque Fleur la bascula sur le dos pour prendre le contrôle des évènements. La française se retrouva dans la position dominante et elle en profita pour déposer une armée de baisers sur le buste de la jeune gryffondor. Celle-ci découvrait une multitudes de nouvelles sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses découvertes…

Fleur fit descendre sa main droite sur le cou de la gryffondor avant d'hésiter à la naissance du sein de sa rouquine. Celle-ci en profita pour se redresser, capturant ses lèvres en la renversant à son tour. Ginny avait reprit la position dominante. Elle déposa une multitude de baisers dans le cou de la demi vélane qui frissonna de plaisir. Ginny fit courir ses mains sur le buste de la française pour trouver les boutons de son chemisier. Elle les défit en distrayant la française d'un long et profond baiser. Elle se redressa soudain en enlevant le haut de son ensemble, dévoilant le soutient rouge blanc en dentelles de la demi vélane. La gryffondor dessina de ses doigts les motifs du sous vêtement fin, émerveillée par le touché soyeux. Fleur la laissa faire, amusée et électrisée par cette légère caresse.

Ginny finit par se lasser et elle passa un doigt sous le vêtement de la française. Celle-ci retint un instant sa respiration, espérant plus que tout sentir la main de la jeune fille partout sur elle. Elle avait tant attendu… Ginny fit lentement glisser le soutient gorge de la demi vélane, déposant un baiser à chaque centimètre découvert. N'y tenant plus, Fleur retira d'un geste sec le vêtement et elle l'envoya valdinguer sous les yeux surpris de la gryffondor. Celle-ci laissa finalement échapper un sourire amusé avant de plonger sur la poitrine de la française. Elle posa ses lèvres autour du téton de la demi vélane qui se cambra de plaisir. Ginny fit jouer ses lèvres autour du bouton rose, faisant pousser de petits gémissements à la demi vélane. Cette dernière passa ses mains dans les cheveux de feu de sa compagne, imprimant un mouvement plus marquer sur son sein qui la fit frissonner.

Ginny se releva au bout de quelques gémissements de plus pour capturer les lèvres entrouvertes de la demi vélane. Elles échangèrent un baiser enfiévré. Fleur passa ses mains sur la poitrine de la rouquine avant de les apposer au dos de la gryffondor pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Elle la renversa doucement avant d'effectuer le même traitement qu'elle avait reçu de la part de la gryffondor sur celle-ci. Ginny crut que son cœur allait exploser.

: Fleur ! Souffla d'une voix défaillante la jeune Weasley.

La demi vélane sourit contre la poitrine de son amour avant de glisser sa main vers l'élastique du short de nuit de la jeune fille. Elle passa sa main dessous et caressa très lentement le bas de son ventre. Ginny en oublia tout autre chose. La main mutine se dirigea vers le duvet de poils roux et elle le caressa à son tour. Ginny laissa échapper une petite plainte de plaisir en murmurant des mots que Fleur ne comprit pas. Cette dernière accentua sa caresse en embrassant les lèvres de la rouquine. Celle-ci y répondit en insérant de force sa langue dans la bouche de Fleur. Le baiser accompagna la main de Fleur qui apprenait à la rouquine de nouvelles sensations. Les doigts de la demi vélane se firent plus précis et ils rencontrèrent le bouton de plaisir de la jeune rouquine. Ginny sentit son corps s'enflammer, ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Fleur pour laisser échapper un souffle rauque.

: Fleur, gémit soudain Ginny en sentant une vague de plaisir sur le point de la submerger.

La demi vélane reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes un court instant avant de baisser la tête vers la poitrine de la jeune fille. Le plaisir combiner que lui procuraient les lèvres et la main de la demi vélane eut raison de la rouquine qui cria sous la puissance de son orgasme.

: FLEUR !

Ginny se cambra à s'en briser la colonne vertébrale, tremblant légèrement sous la violence du plaisir qui la secouait. La rouquine resta un petit moment sans bouger, recherchant son souffle et ses esprits. Fleur se rallongea à côté de la rouquine en frissonnant un peu : un courrant d'air avait balayé la pièce. Elle lui passa une main légère sur les cheveux avant de s'avancer vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser. Ginny sembla se remettre de ses émotions et elle enlaça la demi vélane de ses bras encore tremblants. La rouquine enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la française, envahie par un bonheur si intense que des larmes lui échappèrent. Fleur sentit les larmes et elle s'inquiéta, repoussant la jeune rouquine pour la regarder dans les yeux.

: Ginny ? Interrogea la française en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

: Je t'aime tellement, Fleur, gémit la rouquine en la reprenant dans ses bras. Je suis si heureuse d'être avec toi, ici et maintenant…

: Ginny, soupira doucement la française, amusée malgré elle par le sentimentalisme poussé de son amour.

Fleur leva la tête de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ginny passa une main sur les cheveux si longs de la française avant de se figer.

: Pourquoi trembles-tu ? Demanda soudain Fleur en observant intensément la rouquine.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle se jeta sur Fleur, la renversant tant son élan était grand et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Fleur en un baiser étrange, comme désespéré. Celle-ci apprécia le baiser en fermant les yeux mais quelque chose sembla heurter le dos de la jeune Weasley, faisant ouvrir des yeux étonnés à la demi vélane. Elle ne vit rien d'anormal mais un goût de sang se répandit peu à peu dans sa bouche tandis que Ginny pesait de tout son poids sur elle. La demi vélane s'écarta prestement, effrayée par le comportement de la rouquine. Elle redressa elle-même la tête de la jeune fille et constata que celle-ci demeurait sans réaction.

La demi vélane l'observa et elle resta un instant immobile, horrifiée devant la jeune rouquine. Celle-ci était totalement inconsciente, un fin filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

* * *

Fleur courrait vers les chambres des préfets si vite qu'elle manqua trébucher à de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait compris en redressant son amour qu'une ombrane les avait attaqué sans un bruit. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de réveiller la gryffondor, elle avait remarqué la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte. 

Elle passa en trombe devant les portraits de nombreux sorciers célèbres qui la regardèrent passer avec étonnement. L'un des sorciers la suivit, passant de cadre en cadre en bousculant leurs occupants.

: Où courrez-vous ainsi, jeune professeur ? Demanda le sorciers aux habits élégants munit d'un chapeau haut de forme.

: Pouvez-vous… me devancer ? Répliqua d'une voix hachée la demi vélane.

: Oui…

: Rendez-vous dans le salon des préfets en chef, demanda la française en s'essoufflant. Réveillez les préfets en chef.

: Pourquoi diable ferais-je une chose pareille ? Demanda d'une voix guindée le vieux sorcier aux cheveux poivre et sel.

: Je vous en prie, c'est très important ! Insista Fleur d'une voix suppliante.

: Comme vous voudrez, mademoiselle, accepta le vieux sorcier d'une voix de gentleman.

Le vieux monsieur accéléra sa course dans les cadres, laissant en arrière la demi vélane, et d'autres le suivirent. Bientôt, une douzaine de portraits courraient de cadre en cadre vers le salon des préfets. Ils y arrivèrent bientôt et firent un vacarme pas possible pour réveiller les préfets en chef. Lizia Strent, la préfète en chef des Poufsouffle sortit la première de sa chambre en fronçant les sourcils.

: Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée aux portraits déchaînés.

Ceux-ci ne répondirent pas et ils continuèrent leur vacarme. Draco sortit la tête de sa chambre en ronchonnant avant de sortir complètement en voyant les tableaux mis à sac. Le préfet en chef des Serdaigle sortit à son tour, très énervé :

: C'est pas bientôt fini !

: Mais à quoi vous jouez ? Demanda d'une voix plus posée Draco en fixant l'un des sorciers.

: Nous devons vous réveiller, répondit une sorcière au chignon défait.

: L'un des professeurs nous a demandé de réveiller les préfets en chef, expliqua le vieux sorcier aux cheveux poivre et sel.

: Mais…

Harry, qui venait de sortir de la chambre de Draco, n'eut pas le temps de finir : Fleur arrivait vers eux en courrant de toute la force de ses jambes. Les préfets la regardèrent approcher avec des airs surpris. La demi vélane s'arrêta devant eux et elle tenta de reprendre son souffle d'une respiration sifflante. Harry s'approcha d'elle en fronçant un sourcil étonné.

: Fleur ?

: Professeur Delacour, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Lizia en se rapprochant également.

: Vite… une… attaque… souffla la française en articulant difficilement.

: Quoi ? S'étonna Draco.

: Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le préfet en chef de Serdaigle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit et Raziel en sortit sans faire de bruit, comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller quelqu'un. La serpentard en t-shirt et pantalon large se retourna en interrogeant du regard tous les autres. Ceux-ci ne réagirent pas tout de suite en la voyant debout, étonnés de la voir à nouveau consciente. Raziel laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres avant de rompre le silence.

: Que faites-vous tous ici à une heure pareille ? Questionna la française.

: Raziel ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Draco avec un soulagement palpable.

: Je vais bien…

: Raziel ! La coupa Fleur en se jetant sur elle, ses nerfs la lâchant un peu plus de seconde en seconde. Dieu merci, tu es enfin réveillée !

: Allons, calmes-toi, Fleur, répondit Raziel en lui tapant maladroitement dans le dos.

: Raziel, suis-moi ! Ordonna soudain Fleur en entraînant la serpentard d'une poigne ferme.

Les préfets en chef suivirent la demi vélane automatiquement. Celle-ci se retourna pour donner quelques ordres aux préfets en chef de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

: Allez au bureau du directeur et dites lui que les ombranes ont encore attaqué, dites-lui de faire inspecter le parc, leur dit-elle avec autorité.

Ils partirent aussitôt, laissant Fleur en compagnie de Draco, Harry et Raziel.

: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Fleur ? Demanda cette dernière avec une grimace de douleur.

: Ginny, souffla la demi vélane d'une voix douloureuse. C'est elle qui a été attaquée…

Raziel ne répondit pas, comprenant son angoisse. Elle accéléra sa course en ignorant la douleur et les autres l'imitèrent. Ils traversèrent une partie du château avant d'arriver à la chambre de la demi vélane. Fleur y rentra la première. Elle s'avança près du lit et observa l'inconsciente. Elle avait eut le temps de recouvrir sa nudité avant de partir. Raziel entra à son tour suivie de près par Draco et un Harry soucieux. Le survivant rejoignit la demi vélane avec une pointe d'angoisse pour la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Raziel s'avança vers le lit et elle se pencha au dessus de la rouquine. Elle écarta le drap qui la recouvrait avant que Fleur ne puisse l'arrêter, dévoilant sa semi nudité (elle a toujours son short de nuit). Draco et Harry se tournèrent pudiquement tandis que Raziel se baissait pour poser sa main sur le front de la rouquine. Une ride inquiète traversa son front avant qu'elle ne retourne la jeune fille pour poser sa main sur la blessure. Les draps étaient devenus rouges sous la jeune rouquine. Elle se concentra pour retrouver la lumière blanche mais rien n'y fit, ça ne marchait pas. Elle resta un moment tétanisée, craignant d'avoir échoué en ayant perdu ses pouvoirs. Elle réessaya mais ce fut aussi peu efficace.

: Que ce passe-t-il, Raziel ? Demanda la voix apeurée de Fleur.

: Je ne comprends pas, ça ne marche pas, répondit d'une voix paniquée la serpentard.

Elle se concentra à nouveau mais rien à faire. Fronçant les sourcils, elle observa la demi vélane qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

: Je t'en pris, Raziel, souffla Fleur en laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Je ne veux pas la perdre…

Draco s'approcha d'elle pour lui serrer l'épaule d'une main rassurante et Harry s'approcha de la serpentard française.

: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il.

: Je n'en sais rien, répondit la jeune fille en réfléchissant à cent à l'heure.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers Hermione et ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une lueur argentée. Elle les observa un instant, stupéfaite, avant de les poser sur la blessure en concentrant ses pensées sur la gryffondor de son cœur. « Alors le déclencheur serait vraiment celui qui possède l'Echo du Cœur ? » Se demanda-t-elle en revenant à la blessure de Ginny. Elle fixait à présent ses pensées sur la blessure et le pouvoir de guérison, et ses mains luisirent d'une lumière blanche qu'ils reconnurent sans mal. La serpentard sentit le flux magique se déverser vers l'inconsciente avant de comprendre son erreur : elle voyait plusieurs points blancs danser devant ses yeux. Le flux de magie pur avait traversé son corps avant de venir dans ses mains : la blessure a demi guérie de son flanc ne supporta pas la violence du flux. « Une fois de plus, j'y suis allée sans aucun contrôle. Hermione à peut-être raison, finalement… » La magie se dissipa et Raziel se redressa en gardant la tête baissée, les mâchoires serrées pour ne pas haleter sous la douleur cuisante de son flanc droit. La magie avait traversée l'ensemble de son corps avant d'être transférée, occasionnant de graves dégâts à sa blessure encore fragile.

Fleur s'était rapprochée du lit et elle avait retourné la jeune Weasley avant de rabattre rapidement le drap sur elle. La jeune rouquine se réveilla deux ou trois minutes plus tard, légèrement désorientée. Elle lança un regard affolé en direction de la fenêtre avant de poser ses yeux sur Fleur.

: Tu vas bien ? Demanda la rouquine d'une voix faible.

: Idiote, reprocha Fleur avec un sourire pour adoucir l'insulte. C'est toi qui étais blessée…

Ginny tourna son regard vers Raziel et un petit sourire traversa son visage fatigué.

: Tu es toujours là quand il faut, fit la jeune gryffondor d'une voix endormie. Je me demande ce que nous ferions sans toi, Razi…

La rouquine tomba comme une masse avant de terminer sa phrase. Fleur prit place au bord du lit pour lui caresser les cheveux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Dumbledore et McGonagal suivis de près par les deux autres préfets en chef. Les deux professeurs s'approchèrent d'eux en renvoyant les deux préfets en chef de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Dumbledore se rapprocha de Ginny pour vérifier sa santé. Pendant ce temps, McGonagal vint au côté de Raziel en la voyant droite comme un I, la tête baissée. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune française.

: Miss Riel ?

Raziel sursauta en l'entendant avant de lever des yeux légèrement voilés sur son professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci s'inquiéta de ce voile et elle releva d'une main autoritaire le visage de la française. Elle planta son regard dans le sien mais Raziel se dégagea en bougonnant, ce qui rassura Minerva. La française se dirigeait déjà vers la porte lorsque Fleur la rappela. Raziel se tourna vers elle avec un sourcil levé.

: Merci, souffla la demi vélane en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à sa vieille amie.

Celle-ci secoua la tête en lui rendant son sourire et elle se tourna vers la porte. Elle fit un pas hésitant avant de sentir son équilibre s'échapper. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle se sentit basculer en avant. Elle percuta de plein fouet la porte de la chambre sans pouvoir se rattraper. Harry s'élança vers elle avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol et il l'allongea sur le dos. Dumbledore le rejoignit immédiatement pour s'occuper de la jeune inconsciente.

: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Draco en s'approchant d'eux en compagnie de McGonagal.

: Je ne sais pas, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix songeuse.

: Lorsqu'elle a voulut utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Ginny, ils n'ont pas marché tout de suite, fit Fleur en venant vers eux.

: Hm…

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir. Raziel bougea soudain la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières. Elle découvrit les autres penchés sur elle et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres pour les rassurer.

: Ca devient une manie, souffla-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement en se relevant lentement.

Dumbledore l'aida et elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte de sortie de la chambre de Fleur en faisant son possible pour combattre sa fatigue. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Dumbledore, McGonagal, Harry et Draco sortirent eux aussi de la chambre de la demi vélane. Dumbledore demanda aux deux garçons de raccompagner Raziel, ce qu'ils acceptèrent aussitôt.

Ils rattrapèrent la française et lui tinrent compagnie jusqu'au salon des préfets en chef. Depuis un petit moment, Raziel avait la main crispée sur son flanc droit. Draco et Harry l'avaient remarqué mais ils ne dirent rien. Juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione, sa main glissa de son flanc et ils virent du sang maculer la paume de sa main. Harry allait lui parler mais elle le devança.

: Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien, les rassura-t-elle avant de pousser la porte avant qu'ils ne répondent.

Elle referma la porte doucement et retourna vers le lit d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée. Raziel reprit place dans le lit sans réveiller son cœur et elle l'entoura de ses bras. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisée.

* * *

Hermione avait dormi comme un loir après sa semaine de veille au chevet de la française. La gryffondor remua légèrement en sentant des bras l'entourer et elle se colla un peu plus à la personne. Elle bougea un peu en sentant une main sur ses cheveux et la main tomba sur son épaule avant de venir s'échouer au creux de son rein. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Le visage de Raziel lui faisait face, paisiblement endormi. Hermione resta un instant sans bouger, elle avait presque cru que son début de relation avec la serpentard n'était qu'un rêve. Elle passa sa main sur le visage de la française, caressant la joue, le nez, le front, les paupières, la bouche… 

La gryffondor se redressa dans le lit pour allonger la française sur le dos. La dormeuse protesta sans grande conviction dans son sommeil sans pour autant se réveiller. Hermione se pencha au dessus d'elle et elle embrassa délicatement ses lèvres, le rouge aux joues. Sa main se posa sur les côtes de la française et elle glissa sur le tissu de son large t-shirt humide. « Humide ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils en se redressant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle inspira brutalement en voyant le sang sur la main de la française et sur son t-shirt. Mortifiée à l'idée qu'elle puisse être mourante, la préfète en chef l'appela désespérément d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude en la secouant un peu.

: Raziel ! Raziel ! RAZIEL !

La française mit du temps à émerger de son sommeil lourd. Mais lorsque la voix de la gryffondor lui parvint à l'esprit, elle se réveilla immédiatement. La française ouvrit des yeux interrogateurs sur la gryffondor qui la secouait comme un prunier. Celle-ci arrêta avant de lui poser une myriade de questions. Raziel la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, comprenant l'attitude de la gryffondor en remarquant le sang séché recouvrant sa main.

: Ce n'est rien, Mione, l'apaisa la serpentard en attirant la gryffondor vers elle. Ginny était blessée tout à l'heure et j'ais du la soigner…

: Mais pourquoi saignes-tu ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix un peu plus calme en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la française.

: Mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants, expliqua évasivement Raziel. Grâce à toi, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Hermione releva la tête avec étonnement pour la fixer sans comprendre.

: Moi ? Répéta-t-elle d'un ton abasourdi.

: Oui, confirma Raziel en lui souriant. Dans sa lettre, grand-mère expliquait que lorsque j'aurai trouvé l'Echo du Cœur, mes pouvoirs évolueraient plus rapidement.

: L'Echo du Cœur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en la fixant intensément, intéressée.

: C'est toi, répondit avec un petit rire la française. Tu ressens les battements de mon cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

: Heu… Oui, mais comment…

: Grand-mère m'a expliqué ce phénomène.

: Qu'est-ce que c'est, Raziel ? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à le ressentir ? Questionna la gryffondor en rivant son regard curieux à celui de la française.

Raziel ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Est-ce que je dois te parler de ma transformation ? Est-ce que je dois t'avouer mes craintes et mes doutes, Hermione ? » L'objet de ses pensées remua devant elle et la serpentard aux yeux polaires revint au présent, ayant prit sa décision.

: Ce phénomène n'apparaît que très rarement, commença la serpentard. Il survient lorsque le détenteur de pouvoirs semblables aux miens soigne à l'aide de ces mêmes pouvoirs la personne qu'il aime…

Un sourire ravi traversa le visage d'Hermione. Elle se pencha sur le visage de la serpentard et l'entoura de ses bras.

: Alors tu m'aimes ? Demanda la gryffondor dans un murmure sensuel.

: Tu en doutes ? Répliqua sur le même ton la serpentard en imitant son sourire.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de ses lèvres.

: Plus maintenant, chuchota la gryffondor en sentant le souffle de la serpentard sur ses lèvres. Ca explique bien des choses…

Raziel s'avança subitement pour l'embrasser délicatement. Hermione répondit au baiser avec délice avant de reprendre la conversation.

: A quoi sert l'Echo du Cœur ?

: Il déclanche mes pouvoirs plus vite, répondit Raziel en fixant les lèvres de la préfète en chef. Il m'aide à me concentrer en quelque sorte. Même si en cet instant précis, il aurait plutôt tendance à me déconcentrer, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

Elle s'avança à nouveau vers les lèvres d'Hermione mais celle-ci la retint.

: Ta blessure, lui rappela la brune avec un léger reproche.

: Hm, c'est vrai…

Raziel passa une main tremblante sur sa blessure en invoquant une fois encore la guérison. La lumière blanche fut là et cicatrisa la plaie avant de disparaître. Cette fois-ci, Raziel avait veillé à contrôler le flux magique et tout se passa bien. Hermione avait suivit le moindre de ses mouvements au mini mètre près, s'obligeant à patienter avant de pouvoir se jeter sur la française. Celle-ci avait à peine achevé la guérison qu'Hermione s'allongeait sur elle en emprisonnant son visage dans ses mains. Elle passa ses lèvres sur le front de la serpentard avant de les faire descendre vers ses lèvres.

Raziel frémit en sentant la langue de la gryffondor forcer le passage de ses lèvres et elle les ouvrit pour l'accueillir dignement. Le baiser était violent mais il ne rebuta aucune d'elles : il exprimait très bien le besoin qu'elles avaient l'une de l'autre. Hermione poussa encore un peu le baiser avant de faire glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de la française. Celle-ci poussa un petit soupir satisfait en passant ses mains sous la chemise de nuit de la gryffondor. Hermione la laissa lui caresser le dos avec plusieurs frémissements, bien décidée à embrasser chaque centimètre du buste de la française. Ses lèvres faisaient trembler la française et la gryffondor retira sans prévenir le t-shirt de la serpentard d'un geste pressé. Raziel lui lança un regard surpris mais Hermione replongea vers sa peau en rougissant sans un mot.

La préfète en chef se mit caresser la poitrine de la serpentard de ses mains, le feu aux joues. Un sourire amusé traversa le visage de Raziel en voyant la rougeur de la gryffondor avant qu'elle ne se cambre sous le plaisir des caresses prodiguées. Hermione s'enhardit prenant délicatement un téton de la française entre ses lèvres, le caressant doucement de sa langue. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de la française, prouvant à la gryffondor qu'elle avait bien agi. Elle se mit en tête d'entendre à nouveau un gémissement de la serpentard et elle répéta son petit manège sur la poitrine de cette dernière de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Raziel attrapa son amour par la nuque et elle la fit revenir vers ses lèvres. Elle lui donna un baiser monumental qui laissa la gryffondor pantelante. Profitant de sa faiblesse passagère, Raziel prit la position dominante après avoir enlevé la chemise de nuit de la préfète en chef. Hermione revint à la réalité en prenant une teinte rouge tomate étonnante. Raziel posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'apaiser avant de descendre vers sa poitrine.

Hermione crut que son monde vacillait tant le plaisir était intense. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule découverte de la française pour la guider. Raziel cajolait l'un des tétons de ses lèvres tandis que sa main gauche s'occupait tendrement de l'autre. La gryffondor éprouvait quelques difficultés à conserver toute sa tête et elle poussa une petit gémissent lorsque Raziel lui mordit gentiment le sein. La serpentard abandonna la poitrine de sa compagne pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres en un langoureux baiser. Hermione l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras et elle la fit basculer sur le côté pour mieux apprécier le baiser. La gryffondor resserra son étreinte en prolongeant le baiser devenu sulfureux. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque l'une des mains de Raziel s'égara vers le bas de son ventre. La gryffondor eut un instant d'hésitation que la française remarqua aussitôt. Elle ramena sa main vers elle en se mettant sur un coude face à la gryffondor.

: Je suppose que ce sera la première fois, fit la française dans un chuchotement paisible en fixant les yeux chocolats de la préfète en chef.

Cette dernière se mit à rougir devant la serpentard, gênée. Certes elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais elle ne savait pas si son corps était prêt. Elle ne savait pas comment savoir, d'ailleurs… Raziel attrapa doucement sa main et elle l'attira à elle pour l'enlacer en attendant que la gryffondor réponde. Celle-ci était désappointée par la question. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle répondit doucement contre l'épaule de Raziel.

: Oui, je ne l'ais jamais fait, répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je n'ais jamais couché avec Ron, ajouta-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers la française.

: Vous êtes sortis longtemps ensemble ? Demanda Raziel en se mettant à lui caresser les cheveux.

: Six mois, répondit Hermione en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante de la française.

: Et vous ne l'avez jamais fait ? S'étonna Raziel sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux.

: Non, j'ais toujours refusé, répliqua doucement Hermione.

: Pourquoi ?

: Je ne l'aimais pas comme ça, répondit d'une voix hésitante la gryffondor. Je ne l'aimais pas d'amour.

: Pourtant tu sortais avec lui, non ? Fit Raziel sans comprendre.

: Oui, j'avais accepté parce que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, expliqua calmement la gryffondor en traçant des signes sur la peau nue du bras de la française. Mais je n'ais jamais accepté de coucher avec lui parce que finalement… je ne l'aimais pas…

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Raziel attendait qu'elle continue.

: Je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aime toi, acheva doucement la gryffondor en se redressant.

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la serpentard en souriant. Raziel lui rendit son sourire, radieuse.

: Je n'ais pas peur de le faire avec toi, Raziel, murmura Hermione en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, vêtue de sa seule culotte.

Raziel l'imita en s'asseyant en face d'elle. La française avait réussi à garder son pantalon, jusqu'à présent. Elle fixait son cœur sans ciller, brûlante de désir pour elle.

: Hermione…

La gryffondor l'observait sans un mot. Raziel voulait continuer mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait mais sa plus grande peur revint en elle et elle se diffusa dans ses veines comme de la glace pilée. La serpentard frissonna violemment face à ses démons, les seuls dont elle ait réellement peur. Hermione se rapprocha d'elle et elle l'entoura de ses bras pour essayer de la réchauffer, croyant qu'elle avait froid. Raziel esquissa un sourire en remerciant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour avoir rencontrer Hermione. Elle attrapa la main de la gryffondor et elle la posa sur sa joue en la maintenant à cette place. Hermione lui sourit et elle se pencha pour embrasser son cou dénudé. Ses lèvres dévièrent d'elles-mêmes vers la poitrine de la serpentard tandis que sa main explorait le ventre de la française. Hermione poussa sa main plus bas encore, rouge de gêne et en même temps si impatiente de tout connaître de celle qui enflammait son cœur.

Raziel la laissa faire, amusée de la voir prendre les devant. Hermione passa une main légère sur l'intimité de Raziel et celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement d'impatience. La gryffondor retira le pantalon d'une main rendue habile par l'urgence. Le pantalon alla s'échouer non loin du lit alors que la préfète en chef passait déjà une main caressante sur les cuisses fines de la française. Elle posa quelques baisers dessus avant de s'intéresser à la culotte de la serpentard. Rouge pivoine, Hermione retira également le sous vêtement, mettant la serpentard complètement nue. Elle observa un instant le corps de la française, oubliant sa timidité au fur et à mesure que les choses se précisaient. Raziel esquissa un sourire avant de se dresser brusquement sur le lit pour voler un baiser à la gryffondor. Hermione y répondit et Raziel en profita pour lui retirer de force sa propre culotte. Cette dernière alla rejoindre les affaires de Raziel avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne les commandes en s'allongeant sur la serpentard.

Leurs esprits s'échauffèrent en sentant le corps de l'autre complètement nu contre le leur et Hermione reprit la ou elle en était. Elle descendit une main curieuse vers l'intimité de Raziel et passa une main légère sur la toison de la serpentard, faisant frémir cette dernière. Hermione passa plusieurs fois sa main sur les grandes lèvres, les titillant gentiment avant de passer un doigt hésitant entre elles. Raziel renversa la tête en arrière en sentant une décharge se répandre en elle lorsque le doigt de la gryffondor caressa son lambeau de chair. Hermione s'arrêta, hésitante. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout mais elle ne savait pas comment agir.

Raziel se releva et elle s'empara de ses lèvres en la couchant doucement sur le lit. Elle passa une main sur son sein droit avant de descendre chatouiller son nombril. La française passa ses lèvres sur le cou de la gryffondor avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

: Laisse-moi faire…

Hermione hocha la tête en guise de réponse, trop excitée pour pouvoir parler. Raziel descendit vers le ventre de la gryffondor et elle y déposa une chaude traînée de baisers. Ses mains caressèrent les reins de la préfète en chef avant de descendre vers son intimité.

Elle l'initia en douceur aux plaisirs de la chair, lui apprenant les gestes. Raziel lui apprit l'amour et la gryffondor entrevit pour la première fois la puissance du mot amour. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus insensés, qu'un sentiment de plénitude, d'extase et de bonheur mêlés pouvait être possible. Et pourtant, se sentiment la prit entre les bras de Raziel. Elle, une étrange inconnue qui n'était rien pour elle voilà encore quelques mois, était devenu l'un des piliers fondamentaux de son monde.

Tandis qu'elle se remettait de ses intenses émotions contre l'épaule de la française, une larme de joie roula sur sa joue avant d'aller s'échouer sur le cou de Raziel. Celle-ci lui releva la tête et la gryffondor put voir un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Ne voulant pas briser trop tôt cette part de magie qui n'appartenait d'ordinaire qu'aux rêves, Raziel embrassa délicatement ses lèvres sans dire un mot. Hermione y répondit avec un bonheur presque irréel, entourant la française de ses bras. Raziel glissa soudain ses lèvres vers l'oreille de la gryffondor.

: Je t'en pris, je n'en peux plus, Mione, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

La gryffondor resta un instant figée à l'idée de faire quelque chose de travers mais Raziel ne fit pas cas de ses hésitations et elle reprit le contrôle de ses lèvres. Rapidement et presque inconsciemment, Hermione refit les mêmes gestes que Raziel avant elle et cette dernière fut libérée du feu qui brûlait en elle. Elle reposa la tête contre l'oreiller avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Jamais je n'avait ressentit ça auparavant… » La française retrouvait peu à peu un souffle normal. Hermione arrangea la couverture sur elles avant de venir se blottir contre la serpentard française.

Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'au déjeuner avant de consentir à se lever pour rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Adeux jours de Noël, la Grande Salle était en grande partie vide, la plupart des élèves étant retournés dans leurs familles pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Seule la longue table des professeurs affichait complet. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la longue salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles. Beaucoup de professeurs sourirent de soulagement en voyant la française en pleine forme. Raphaël bondit littéralement du banc des gryffondor pour s'élancer à toute vitesse vers sa sœur. Il se jeta sur elle en criant son nom et Hermione s'éloigna d'eux pour se rendre à la table des gryffondors avec un regard légèrement désolé adressé à la française. 

Celle-ci y répondit de la même façon avant de reporter son attention sur son jeune frère qui ne cessait de trembler par saccades. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour essayer de le calmer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu foncés n'en desserra pas moins son étreinte même si ses tremblement s'espaçaient petit à petit.

: Tu m'as fait si peur, Raziel, souffla son cadet d'un ton de reproche. Ne refais jamais ça ! S'il te plait, promets moi que tu ne le referas plus !

Raziel se sentit vraiment coupable en entendant ses paroles. Elle devinait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir durant son coma et elle commençait réellement à culpabiliser. « Il faut absolument que je sois plus prudente. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi… Raphaël, je suis désolée, petit frère… »

: Excuses-moi, Raphaël, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. Je serais plus prudente, promis.

Le jeune français releva la tête et il adressa un sourire rassuré à son aînée. Elle le poussa vers sa table pour qu'il aille manger avant de se rendre à la table des serpentards. Draco l'accueillit avec un sourire avant de chercher la moindre trace de sang sur ses vêtements d'un regard soupçonneux. Raziel éclata de rire devant son manège. Lui-même avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

: Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis totalement guérie, le rassura-t-elle en prenant place à côté de lui.

: Tant mieux, ça devenait inquiétant, lui répondit-il en se servant dans le plat le plus proche.

: Rien de nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard à une certaine gryffondor brune.

: Non, si ce n'est la routine habituelle : une autre attaque, répondit-il d'un ton blasé.

: Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la cuillère qu'il lui tendait.

: Aux Etats-Unis, je crois, répondit-il en coupant son morceau de poulet. A Los Angeles…

Raziel laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné en entendant la mauvaise nouvelle.

: Si loin ? S'étonna-t-elle.

: Les mangemorts sont comme les mauvaises herbes, fit-il d'une voix sombre. Ils poussent partout…

Raziel reporta son attention sur Hermione sans se préoccuper de son assiette. Draco n'y fit pas attention, étant lui-même occupé à observer le survivant. Le repas se termina rapidement et la plupart des élèves passant leurs vacances au château sortirent pour profiter du soleil dans le parc.

Dumbledore en profita pour réunir le groupe d'amis dans son bureau…

* * *

Les sept rapports concernant les Portes s'étalaient sur le bureau du lord noir dans un savant désordre. Le seigneur noir faisait les cents pas dans son bureau : il venait d'apprendre l'échec de Nagini. Comprenant l'absence prolongée du reptile géant, Voldemort fit un violent effort sur lui-même pour ne pas réduire la pièce en cendres. 

Les recherches qu'il avait demandé à Lucius d'effectuer portaient enfin leurs fruits : ils s'avaient à présent où étaient les portes et comment les ouvrir. Il ne leur restait plus que cela à faire et ce monde qu'il convoitait depuis toujours tomberait enfin entre ses mains. « Et Harry Potter ne sera plus qu'un souvenir... » Longtemps il avait rêvé de cet instant mais ce n'était encore qu'un projet. « En cours de réalisation » se dit-il avec un sourire glacial.

Le lord noir retourna vers son bureau et il examina une fois encore les sept rapports. Il savait à présent que la partie n'était pas encore jouée.

« Vous avez gagné la bataille, Dumbledore. Que la guerre commence ! » Pensa le lord en partant d'un fou rire presque dément.

* * *

Dumbledore observait le petit groupe du survivant en silence dans son bureau éclairé par un soleil déclinant. Ceux-ci lui rendaient son regard sans savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Le directeur de Poudlard toussota finalement avant de prendre la parole d'une voix posée, comme à l'habitude. 

: Je crains que l'affront de cette dernière défaite ne rende Voldemort plus entreprenant, à l'avenir, fit le directeur en se levant pour aller se placer devant la fenêtre de son bureau.

Ils le suivirent des yeux sans un mot, attendant la suite.

: Je ne sais ce que nous devrons affronter mais ce ne sera certes plus aussi facile, poursuivit le directeur en observant le parc. Nous avons échappés à de nombreuses attaques mais ce n'est pas la fin…

Un coup léger frappé à la porte du bureau l'interrompit. Il autorisa l'intrus à entrer et Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de s'avancer dans la pièce, suivi de près par le professeur McGonagal. Ils saluèrent tous les deux Dumbledore d'un hochement de tête avant que Rogue ne prenne la parole.

: Elle est introuvable, Albus, fit le maître de potion en ignorant superbement Harry et son groupe. J'ai cherché partout : introuvable.

: Tant pis, soupira Dumbledore en revenant vers son bureau pour se rasseoir.

Il invita les deux professeurs à en faire autant avant de reprendre là où il en était.

: Les choses vont sans doute s'accélérer à partir de maintenant, déclara le directeur en fixant Harry dans les yeux. Je ne peux prévoir quelles seront nos épreuves mais tu devra faire en sorte de toutes les surmonter, Harry. Vous devrez tous les deux les surmonter, ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers Raziel.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent silencieusement sous les regards attentifs des autres. Harry esquissa alors un sourire qui ressemblait à une sorte de défis en fixant son amie française. Raziel compris parfaitement le message et elle y répondit par le même sourire. Ils se regardèrent encore un peu en silence, amusés par l'accord silencieux qu'ils venaient de conclurent. Leurs amis et les professeurs observèrent l'échange. Ils savaient bien que ces deux-là manigançaient quelque chose mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve et ils savaient parfaitement que les deux en question ne diraient rien.

Des bruits de pas précipités claquant sur les dalles du château retentirent dans le couloir menant au bureau du directeur. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre entre au moins trois personnes tandis que les pas se rapprochaient rapidement. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement tandis que Rusard essayait d'interdire l'entrée aux inconnus. Ils étaient trois et portaient la tenue des Aurors.

: Mais que… Commença Dumbledore d'une voix étonnée.

Le premier d'entre eux s'avança au centre de la pièce alors que le directeur se levait de son fauteuil avec une expression surprise. Rogue et McGonagal firent de même, également étonnés par cette irruption soudaine dans le bureau d'Albus. Les trois Aurors encadrèrent Draco s'en s'occuper des protestations des professeurs et de Rusard.

Le serpentard blond, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il craignait depuis un bon bout de temps que cela arrive et voilà que ses craintes se matérialisaient. Il resta immobile sur sa chaise, tétanisé par une foule de souvenirs qu'il avait depuis longtemps banni de sa mémoire. Ses amis, quand à eux, restaient figés par la surprise.

: Draco Malfoy ? Demanda celui qui se tenait face au serpentard.

Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête sans pour autant rendre son regard à l'Auror. A côté de lui, Harry était de plus en plus inquiet. « Pourquoi ces trois Aurors se comporte ainsi ? Drac… J'espère que tu n'as rien fait… »

: Nous avons ordre de vous emmener à Askaban sur le champ, déclara d'une voix professionnelle l'Auror.

: Pour quel motif ? Demanda Dumbledore en contournant son bureau tandis que tout le monde posait un regard éberlué sur l'Auror.

: Draco Malfoy, vous avez été reconnu coupable par le Magenmagot du meurtre de votre mère, Narcissa Malfoy, déclara d'un ton officiel l'Auror à la droite de Draco.

Un « Quoi ? » général retentit dans la pièce. Le troisième Auror prit Draco par le bras pour le faire se lever. Dumbledore tenta de s'interposer au même titre que Rogue mais les Aurors les repoussèrent aussitôt.

: Ce jeune homme est déclaré meurtrier et si vous voulez le revoir, il vous faudra lui rendre visite à Askaban, fit d'un ton ferme le premier Auror.

: Mais…

Les Aurors forcèrent le passage pour partir du bureau en déconseillant aux professeurs de les empêcher de faire leur travail. Ils sortirent sans un mot de plus et Draco les suivit sans la moindre résistance, tourmenté par sa conscience, ses doutes et son amertume.

Dans le bureau, personne ne parla ni ne bougea. Tout le monde était atterré. Harry n'avait pas émit le moindre son mais son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ridicule ? Draco n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille… Il… Draco… » Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux émeraudes du survivant. « Draco, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit lorsqu'ils sont venus te chercher ? »

Ses amis se regardaient tous avec des airs ahuris sans savoir quoi dire. Au dehors, le crépuscule commençait à tomber au dessus du grand lac impassible. Les rayons déclinant du soleil se retirèrent du domaine de Poudlard au moment où Harry se leva pour partir du bureau en courrant. Ses amis le suivirent après un temps de réaction relativement court. Ils retrouvèrent le survivant blotti au pied du chêne dégarni, la tête entre les bras. Ils s'assirent près de lui sans un mot, ne sachant pas comment le consoler.

* * *

Le manteau orangé planant sur l'horizon virait peu à peu au rouge sang au fur et à mesure que le serpentard blond voyait se rapprocher Askaban.

* * *

Et une double rime pour clore ce tome 1 (ouah ! mon côté littéraire refais surface !)

YES ! Enfin fini ! (prend son balai et entame une valse au milieu du salon) complètement à l'ouest la pauvre fille (ouais, au sud ouest, plus précisément, lol)

Vila ! Tome 1 terminé ! En espérant que cela vous a plu !

Grosses bises aux reviewers et à tous ceux qui ont lu sans poster de reviews !

A bientôt pour le Tome 2 !

Bises,

Lumenor.


End file.
